Tomb Raider: El Cetro de Lilith
by Meldelen
Summary: Después de dos años, Lara Croft ha perdido la esperanza de volver a ver a Kurtis Trent, a quien parece que se lo haya tragado la Tierra. Pero la desaparición del Orbe y de los Fragmentos la forzarán a ponerse en camino de nuevo...
1. Prólogo

Escúchame pequeña, porque voy a contarte una historia.

_Al principio de los tiempos, los dioses bajaron a la Tierra y se unieron a las hijas de los mortales. De su unión nacieron los primeros Nephilim, la Alta Raza, a la cual tú perteneces. Durante siglos caminaron sobre la Tierra, expulsados del Paraíso por su nacimiento bastardo, y habitaron entre los mortales, transmitiéndoles su sabiduría. Pero los mortales eran caprichosos y volubles y los Benditos se cansaron de ellos y fundaron una ciudad bajo la tierra de Capadocia para vivir, ciudad a la que llamaron Edén. _

_Durante siglos lucharon por sobrevivir, pues los mortales los tildaron de demonios, y aunque su poder era inmenso, finalmente fueron derrotados por una infame Orden de mortales llamados Lux Veritatis. Estos malditos los persiguieron sin cesar hasta casi acabar con ellos. El último Nephilim, quien llevaba el nombre mortal de Joachim Karel, fue quizás el más preclaro de todos. Ése fue tu padre, niña mía. Con su simiente fecundé mi útero para engendrarte, para que tuviera un sucesor que le vengara y continuara su gran obra. Porque él, que era inmortal de inmortales, fue brutalmente asesinado por el último de los Lux Veritatis, un hombre cruel y repugnante que le asesinó a traición valiéndose de la única arma que podía herirle: el cristal del Orbe. Ese hombre se llamaba Kurtis Trent._

_Kurtis Trent. Recuerda bien ese nombre. He pasado noches en vela repitiéndolo en silencio hasta atormentarme y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que los hados le conservaran la vida. Rogando que viviera hasta poder reencontrarme con él... y matarle. Matarle dándole la muerte más lenta y atroz que pueda imaginar, porque me arrebató mi único sentido de vivir, la razón de mi existencia, el único ser que he amado de verdad en este mundo. Pero ya no seré yo quien ejecute la sentencia. Serás tú, angelical criatura, hija del Cielo._

_Serás tú, mi pequeña, la que haga caer de rodillas a ese desgraciado, la que le aplaste y humille, la que le haga pagar con su sangre la sangre del Bendito derramada. Y yo contemplaré de lejos mi venganza. Y entonces nadie será más fuerte que nosotras, y nadie podrá hundirnos jamás. _

_Que ese Kurtis Trent tenga cien mil muertes seguidas, una detrás de otra._

_Que yo esté presente en cada una de ellas._

_Y sólo entonces se aplacará mi ira, y se habrá hecho justicia._

_Pero a Joachim, mi bienamado Joachim... nadie podrá devolvérmelo jamás._

(…)

Prólogo

Eres la más linda de las criaturas.- susurró Giselle Boaz al oído de su hija mientras la peinaba dulcemente.

La niña miró al espejo y éste le devolvió el reflejo del rostro de su madre, lleno de orgullo y emoción. Entonces se miró a sí misma y no vio más que un rostro blanco y pequeño, de intensos ojos y oscuro cabello que le enmarcaba el óvalo de la cara y caía en ondas sobre los hombros diminutos.

Aparentaba ser una niña de siete años, pero apenas hacía dos meses que había venido al mundo. Si hubiera podido convivir con otros niños, se habría percatado de cuán anormal e imposible era su brutal y precipitado crecimiento. Pero su madre la mantenía oculta del mundo como quien oculta un tesoro y en el escaso tiempo de vida que llevaba no conocía otra persona que no fuera ella, Giselle, la de rostro de ángel.

Su desarrollo mental era todavía más acelerado que el corporal y aunque intuía que había más mundo que aquella solitaria finca en la campiña de Argentina y su diáfana madre, también había renunciado a hacer preguntas, ya que éstas no solían recibir respuesta.

Madre, ¿por qué estamos siempre solas?

Nos tenemos la una a la otra. No necesitamos a nadie más.

Pero, ¿y padre?

Tú no tienes padre mortal. Eres pura como un ángel y te concebí sin mancha.

Apenas entendía lo que aquello significaba. Fingía contentarse con las respuestas que le daba, pero no eran suficientes.

Qué bella eres, mi niña.- repitió Giselle, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

En sus ojos verdes – verdes como los de su hija, verdes como los de su difunta hermana – había un destello de complacencia. La niña volvió a mirarse, pero no vio nada especial en su diminuto rostro.

(…)

Al cabo de tres días, una serie de personas llegaron a la finca. La niña estaba excitada: ¡por fin iba a conocer a alguien!

Por desgracia, todo cuanto sintió fue decepción al encontrarse con un trío de oscuros personajes. Uno era un hombre alto y severo, de mandíbula cuadrada y espeso bigote. El otro individuo era bajito y calvo, y la tercera era una anciana desdentada y horrible, que se cubría el gris cabello con un velo oscuro, tan negro como su vestido.

¿Quiénes son? – balbuceó. Giselle la ignoró y dijo:

Sed bienvenidos. Ésta es mi hija.

Los recién llegados contemplaron con admiración a la diminuta personita, y ésta se dio cuenta que desde que habían entrado ni se habían dignado a dirigir una sola mirada a Giselle.

Por todo lo sagrado, Boaz – murmuró el hombre calvo -. Ésta vez sí que te has superado.

Le tiene un aire a tu hermana.- graznó la horrible vieja – Aunque ésta es mucho más bella. Realmente perfecta. ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

¡Cállate, Gertrude! – espetó entonces el hombre severo, y girándose hacia Giselle, dijo – Estás loca. Era un experimento demasiado arriesgado. ¿Cómo se te pasa por la cabeza usarte a ti misma para...?

¿Y qué queríais que hiciera, Schäffer? Huisteis de Moscú a toda carrera, hatajo de cobardes. Estaba sola y si me hubiera quedado en Europa me habrían encontrado.

¿De qué estaban hablando? La pequeña los miraba atónita. Al captar su mirada, la vieja llamada Gertudre cortó la discusión y dijo:

Ya basta. Hemos venido a cumplir el ritual. La espada está afilada y el altar dispuesto.

Aquellas palabras no le agradaron en absoluto.

(…)

Lo que nunca hubiera sospechado es que su madre pudiera tomar parte en aquello.

Giselle parecía tensa de repente, pero permitió que el hombre al que había llamado Schäffer agarrara a su hija y la llevara a una habitación donde Gertrude estaba acabando de arreglar un altar, cubriéndolo con un terciopelo rojo. Se preguntaba de dónde lo habrían sacado.

Llena de estupor, se dejó llevar hasta el altar. El fornido hombre la levantó y la sentó sobre el altar. Luego la forzó a tumbarse. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para resistirse.

¡Madre! – gritó asustada, girándose hacia Giselle, pero ésta no se movió. Estaba lívida y sin fuerzas, y el hombre calvo la sujetaba por un brazo.

Gertrude empezó a recitar una extraña letanía en una lengua que la niña desconocía, pero que inexplicablemente le resultaba familiar. Llevándose la mano al vestido, la anciana abrió la tela y desenvainó una larga y afilada hoja, con una empuñadura trabajada en oro. La niña vio su rostro aterrorizado reflejado en la hoja.

Por fin encontró fuerzas para rebelarse. Dando un grito de horror se debatió, pero Schäffer la sujetaba con fuerza.

¡Madre! ¡No dejes que me maten! ¡Van a matarme!

Gertrude se inclinó sobre su cuerpecito mientras su canto se hacía más alto y más fuerte, y pese a los retortijones de la niña, en cuanto finalizó la oración le hundió la hoja en el pecho con un movimiento casi imperceptible.

Un alarido desgarró el aire. Pero no había sido la pequeña quien había gritado, sino Giselle. Todo quedó en suspenso. Schäffer y Gertrude se apartaron del altar en silencio.

La niña apenas había sentido un breve fogonazo de dolor. Se incorporó y sentó sobre el altar, y se arrancó el arma del pecho, arrojándola al suelo. Al hacerlo, un chorro de un líquido blanquecino manó de la herida, pero poco a poco se fue redujendo y ante la mirada embelesada de los demás, la herida se cerró y quedó intacta.

Entretanto Giselle habia recuperado el color. Todos la miraban admirados, pero la pequeña sólo quería gritarles. Quería decirles que eran perversos y reprochar a su madre que no hubiera hecho nada por defenderla.

Pero no pudo porque al instante cayeron de rodillas, emocionados, y musitaron:

¡Es cierto! ¡Lo eres! Te reverenciamos, Señora.

¿Qué soy? – dijo ella, y dirigió una furiosa mirada a Giselle, que lloraba de emoción - ¡Madre! ¡Odio a esta gente! ¡Diles que se vayan!

Pero Giselle se arrastró de rodillas hasta donde estaba ella, le tomó las manos y, besándoselas con devoción, murmuró:

¡Mi pequeña! ¡Eres inmortal! ¿Lo oyes? ¡Inmortal!


	2. Capítulo 1: El templo de Durga

**Capítulo 1: El templo de Durga**

¡Radha! ¡Ven aquí, desvergonzada!

La muchacha, lejos de obedecer, siguió corriendo. Llegó hasta la selva y, en la linde de la floresta, se detuvo. Jamás había entrado allí y era probable que una cobra la mordiera o que un tigre la despedazara, pero hasta eso le parecía mejor que volver atrás. Atrás sólo estaba él. No, no volvería.

Tropezando con los extremos de su _sari_, con los abalorios tintineándole en el cuello y en las muñecas, se abrió paso entre la vegetación. Los espinos hicieron jirones la bella tela, pero ella no se detuvo. No paró hasta que se halló muy, muy adentro en la jungla, y no supo volver.

Miró a su alrededor. Sí, moriría allí. Era un lugar bueno como cualquier otro. No había oído de ninguna mujer que se dejara morir de hambre o devorada por las fieras. Normalmente, las muchachas que corrían su suerte se arrojaban al río, a un pozo o a la pira donde se incineraba al difunto marido. Pero ella, Radha, moriría allí.

Aún decidió avanzar un trecho. Pronto llegó a un claro y, para su sorpresa, allí se alzaba un templo. ¡Un templo abandonado y en ruinas! Aquél sería el lugar perfecto para morir. Avanzó y se arrodilló en los escalones que conducían a la entrada.

A las mujeres hindúes no se les permitía entrar en los templos, así que Radha se postró hasta tocar la frente con el suelo y luego miró el relieve de la puerta.

Aquel templo estaba dedicado a Durga, diosa de la venganza, que cabalgaba sobre un tigre y empuñaba cimitarras en sus numerosos brazos. Radha juntó las manos y exclamó:

¡Madre Durga! Si realmente lo merezco, concédeme la paz y la venganza por el ultraje que he recibido. Sé benigna y ven a mí o elegiré que la muerte me lleve.

De repente, se escuchó un sonido dentro del templo. Radha dio un salto, aterrada. Cuando ya creía que se trataba de un mono u otro animal, una figura humana surgió de la oscuridad y en dos zancadas se plantó frente a ella.

Era una mujer. Pero nunca había visto una mujer igual.

Tenía la piel y el cabello claros, no como todas las mujeres, y no llevaba ni ropas de campesina ni sari alguno, sino cuatro escasas piezas de tela bastante ajustadas al cuerpo y altas botas. Tenía extrañas correas fijadas a las piernas y cargaba un fardo a sus espaldas. Era alta y fuerte, pero lo que más intimidó a Radha fueron sus ojos, límpidos y retadores, cargados de una fiereza y una autoconfianza más propia de hombres o, en cualquier caso, de castas superiores.

La muchacha pensó de inmediato que se hallaba ante una diosa y por ello se arrojó a sus pies y le tocó la punta de las botas, como toda persona de casta inferior debe hacer con sus superiores. Pero la diosa retrocedió dos pasos.

_Namasté_.- murmuró – No sabía que hubiera campesinos por aquí. ¿De qué aldea provienes?

Hablaba un perfecto _hindi_, aunque con un extraño acento que no supo identificar.

De Kusuma Baradhji, señora.- respondió sin despegar la frente del suelo.

Eso queda algo lejos. ¿Te has perdido?

No señora. He venido aquí por deseo propio.

Este templo lleva años abandonado. ¿A qué venías?

A morir, señora.- dijo dignamente.

La diosa arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, y a continuación dijo:

¿Por qué te quedas ahí tirada?

Eres una diosa. Has salido del templo al oír mi súplica. ¡Eres Durga que viene a vengarme!

Ella echó la cabeza atrás y empezó a reír. Radha se permitió alzar la vista y la vio depositar con cuidado el fardo que llevaba al hombro y pasarse la mano por el pelo, que llevaba recogido en una larga trenza.

Con que Durga, ¿eh? – dijo riendo – Durga tiene una decena de brazos, empuña sendas cimitarras y va montada sobre un tigre. Me temo que yo no soy tan vistosa.

Eres Durga.- insistió la muchacha – Has salido del templo.

Sólo estaba de visita. – contestó la otra con un tonillo de sarcasmo.

Las mujeres nunca entran en el templo.

Ah, ¿y yo qué soy? ¿Un mono?

Eres una diosa, y por eso vives en el templo.

La diosa que se negaba a serlo se echó a reír de nuevo. Los ojos le brillaban divertidos.

La mayoría de la gente me llama _Tomb Raider_, que en mi lengua natal significa "saqueadora de tumbas". Algunos me han llamado Amazona, que significa mujer guerrera. Casi todos se dedican a arrastrar mi nombre por el fango, pero nunca me había encontrado con alguien que se empeñara en divinizarme. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Radha.

Como la esposa de Krishna. Eres tú la que lleva nombre de diosa.

Dando por concluida la entrevista, la mujer se inclinó para recoger el fardo. Entonces Radha advirtió que estaba herida. Un reguero de sangre le bajaba por la pierna, de un corte algo feo en la parte superior del muslo. Rápidamente se le adelantó y tomó el fardo, que era bastante pesado, pero aún así lo cargó con agilidad sobre su cabeza.

Permíteme, señora. Yo lo llevaré.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y sacó un largo machete, con el que empezó a abrirse paso entre la vegetación.

Llámame Lara.- dijo.

(…)

Resultó que la diosa que decía no serlo tenía su campamento cerca. Al ver aquel lugar y las armas que había, Radha empezó a preguntarse si quizás Lara-Durga no sería en realidad una _dacoit_, una bandida. Allí la muchacha depositó el fardo y Lara empezó a desatarlo cuidadosamente. Tras varias capas acolchadas, apareció una bellísima estatua de Durga, muy pequeña, toda hecha de marfil con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Me encomendaron que la recuperara. Pensé que quizá hacía mucho que había sido robada, pero para mi suerte me equivoqué.

Guardó la estatua en una caja y la selló. Luego la escondió dentro de su tienda y se sentó para curarse la herida.

¿Cómo te has hecho daño?

Una cuchilla me pasó rozando. Podría haberme quedado sin pierna, pero supongo que hoy he tenido suerte.

Lo decía con la misma despreocupación e indiferencia de quien habla del tiempo. Aquello escandalizó a Radha, que no había oído de templo alguno que tuviera cuchillas con que herir a la gente.

Éste sí.- murmuró Lara – Cuando un templo tiene algo valioso en su interior, se defiende de los ladrones.

La mujer rió con sarcasmo de nuevo, pero Radha no acababa de entenderlo.

¿ Por qué buscabas la muerte cerca del templo de Durga? – preguntó entonces.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

Huía del _suttee_. Mi marido ha muerto y mi suegra quería quemarme con él. Pero yo no quería, e iba a mandar que me raparan la cabeza y me echaran a la calle. Prefiero morirme de hambre en la selva.

¿De qué casta eres? – prosiguió Lara, como si aquello no la hubiera conmovido lo más mínimo.

Soy una intocable.

Aquella era la casta más ínfima de toda la India. Por aceptar, no podían ni aceptar un vaso de agua, y Radha ya estaba bastante impresionada de que una persona que parecía de castas superiores hubiera aceptado cruzar palabra con ella, o mirarla siquiera.

¿De qué casta eres tú? – preguntó entonces.

Oh, yo soy de alta sociedad.- respondió Lara, haciendo una mueca.- Una completa basura.

Aquello todavía la confundió más. Empezó a creer que estaba loca.

¿Cuántos años tienes, Radha?

Catorce.

Lara le hubiera echado veinte. Parecía una mujer, pero no era más que una niña, una niña madurada antes de tiempo a base de golpes y penurias.

Vas a venir conmigo. A Inglaterra. – dijo entonces la mujer.

¿Yo? Pero...

No tienes la menor posibilidad. Si te quedas aquí morirás, y si vuelves con los tuyos te matarán ellos. Y yo no soy tan desalmada como para dejarte aquí... al menos, no todavía. – concluyó con una sonrisa.

Radha estuvo a punto de echarse a sus pies, pero ella la retuvo con un gesto severo y dijo:

Olvida lo poco que puedas haber aprendido aquí. A partir de hoy no quiero verte arrastrándote a los pies de nadie, y menos de mí, ¿entendido?

Sí señora.

¡ No vuelvas a llamarme así! Yo no soy la señora de nadie. Soy Lara Croft, y punto.

Sí se... Lara.

La mujer asintió satisfecha y acabó de vendarse el muslo. Luego se reclinó en la hamaca y cerró los ojos.

Radha llegó a la conclusión de que, si bien no era una diosa, aquella mujer le había venido, en cualquier caso, como respuesta a sus oraciones.


	3. Capítulo 2: Betsabé

**Capítulo 2 – Betsabé**

El valle de Meteora estaba sumido en el silencio. Era invierno y el frío raspaba las rocas. En la cima de una de ellas, el monasterio de Ayios Stefanos se alzaba majestuoso y coronado de nieve.

El abad salió a la entrada para contemplar la vastedad del valle y recibir los copos de nieve sobre su oscuro hábito. Sin embargo, se quedó petrificado al ver otra figura, vestida de negro, sentada pacientemente al borde del precipicio.

¿Quién es usted y a qué ha venido? – inquirió.

Una voz suave y cálida le contestó desde las profundidades de la capucha.

_Geiá sou, patéras_. He venido en peregrinación desde muy lejos y ansío encontrar reposo.

El abad frunció el ceño. El hecho de vivir en celibato no le impidió reconocer en aquella voz el timbre de una mujer.

Te equivocas, hija. Ayios Stefanos no es un centro de peregrinación. No admitimos turistas ni visitantes, ni tampoco a mujeres.

Sí admitisteis a una.- la voz parecía sonreír – Hace dos años, abristeis las puertas a una mujer. ¿Dónde está Minos Axiotis?

El abad se quedó helado. ¿Cómo podía saber...?

Nuestro amado padre falleció hace tres meses en olor de santidad. Ahora soy yo el nuevo abad. Mi nombre es Nikos Kavafis. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, hija?

La figura se levantó lentamente y retiró el capuchón que le cubría el rostro. Entonces el abad sintió una extraña sensación ardiente en el centro de su pecho, porque ante sus ojos apareció la mujer más bella que había visto jamás.

Betsabé.- respondió ella, bajando sus largas y espesas pestañas – Mi nombre es Betsabé.

Al abad aquel nombre, el nombre de la tentadora que había hecho caer en el pecado al rey David, no le trajo muy buenos augurios. Pero se sentía incapaz de dejar a la interperie a aquella hermosa criatura en una noche tan fría y tan agotada como parecía estar.

Mientras la conducía a una celda libre, no paró de echar miradas escrutadoras a su rostro angelical. Hacía dos años, habían acogido, en efecto, a Lara Croft. La exploradora británica era una mujer hermosa y fascinante, cuyo descaro y lengua viperina habían traído de cabeza a los monjes desde su llegada hasta su partida. Pero aquella Betsabé la superaba con creces, resultaba tan sensual y turbadora que de ningún modo consentiría que fuera vista por ninguno de los hermanos. Nikos no era tan permisivo como el difunto Minos y le anunció que partiría al amanecer, sin darle ocasión a hablar. Cerró la puerta de la celda con llave y se retiró a orar a la capilla, por tratar de calmar el ardor que le consumía con la simple visión de aquella mujer.

Pero no pudo concentrarse. Al intentar concentrar su mirada en el dorado icono de la Virgen, su beatífico rostro se descomponía y era sustituido por la aturdidora imagen de límpidos ojos verdes de Betsabé, y una fragancia muy poco cristiana, el dulce aroma del espliego, le envolvía hasta anegarle los pulmones.

(…)

El objeto de sus deseos permanecía aún en la celda. La mujer se incorporó lentamente del lecho y se acercó a la puerta. Hacía rato que los pasos del abad se habían esfumado por el corredor.

Tendió una mano y tocó el pomo de la puerta. En efecto, el abad la había encerrado, pero eso no la detuvo. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos la cerradura y ésta se fundió como si fuese queso caliente. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al patio. La oscura cabellera le ondeaba libre y suelta a la espalda. No necesitaba cubrirse, ya que no temía que la descubrieran. Por mucho que alguien mirase en su dirección, no la vería, ya que ahora era etérea y transparente como el mismo aire.

Descendió a las tinieblas de la cripta sin acompañarse de luz alguna. La oscuridad era su aliada. Recorrió los pasillos llenos de viejos cráneos sin aminalarse por la presencia de aquellas cuencas vacías que la observaban por doquier.

El Oráculo de los Ángeles estaba silencioso y polvoriento. Nadie había entrado allí desde que la Amazona invocara a los seres celestiales. Pero no estaba a oscuras: el tenue resplandor azulado del Orbe teñía de plata el fresco abovedado que ocupaba el severo arcángel.

Betsabé acarició levemente el Orbe. Por un instante, sintió una furia indescriptible hacia la Amazona, hacia aquella Lara Croft que, no siendo más que una mortal corriente y moliente, por designios del destino había sido digna de hablar con los ángeles. ¡Y ella, ella que había nacido de la misma simiente de un ángel, no podía hablar con los que eran sus iguales!

Se mordió el labio inferior, pero luego se obligó a serenarse. Había venido a por el Orbe. Lo tomó entre sus manos, lo envolvió en un pliegue de su vestido y salió apresuradamente.

¡Alto!

Betsabé se volvió bruscamente. Con la alteración que había experimentado, su transparencia se había disuelto y era perfectamente visible a los ojos del furioso Nikos, que le cortó el paso.

¿Cómo te atreves, hija de Satán, a robar esta preciada reliquia? ¡A esto venías! Devuélvela porque no te pertenece.

Tendió los brazos hacia el Orbe pero Betsabé se apartó sin perder la calma. Pero Nikos aún era joven y fuerte, y fuera de sí, agarró violentamente a la mujer. Casi experimentó una oleada de satisfacción al ver entreabrirse sus labios por la sorpresa que le había producido su brutalidad. Un extraño perfume lo envolvió y casi perdió la cabeza, olvidando que era un monje y debatiéndose entre la furia que le producía el robo del Orbe y la poderosa atracción que sentía hacia ella.

Suéltame.- ordenó ella, con voz suave pero firme.

El abad, fuera de sí, asió el jirón de tela donde ella tenía el Orbe y lo rasgó brutalmente, no sabiendo si lo que quería ver aparecer era el preciado objeto o la cristalina piel de la joven.

Ella reaccionó pronunciando una palabra extraña. De repente, Nikos soltó un alarido desgarrador que retumbó en todo el cenobio. Prácticamente todos los monjes saltaron de sus lechos. El primero que llegó al patio se encontró con un espectáculo dantesco.

Nikos se retorcía en el suelo a los pies de una mujer, vomitando bilis por la boca, gritando en un lenguaje que nadie lograba entender pero que les helaba la sangre. La mujer, alta y de una belleza avasalladora, sostenía entre sus manos el Orbe y tenía su largo vestido ligeramente desgarrado.

Ellos no se atrevieron a traspasar el umbral, paralizados por aquellos ojos verdes y anegados por un extraño aroma a espliego que flotaba en el aire. Pero no podía oler a flores... estaban en pleno invierno.

La mujer habló entonces, con una voz tan dulce y mágica que embotaba los sentidos:

Ha recibido el castigo por su lujuria. No morirá, pero sólo hay un hombre que puede sanar a vuestro abad. Lo conocéis. Estuvo aquí y fue quien dio muerte a mi padre. Decidle que su lucha no ha terminado.

Dando media vuelta, se alejó lentamente y desapareció entre las columnas, portando el Orbe con sumo cuidado. Nadie pudo moverse hasta que la perdieron de vista por completo.

(…)

Ahora que por fin la policía europea había dejado de buscarla, Giselle por fin podía retornar al Viejo Mundo. Y dado que las bases de Praga y Munich habían sido desmanteladas y cerradas, los escasos restos de La Cábala se instalaron en la única base que aún no había sido localizada: la de Moscú.

Quedaban tan pocos... la vieja Gertrude, sacerdotisa que había sido íntima de Eckhardt en su juventud, y rechazada por él en cuanto envejeció; Adolf Schäffer, ex -mercenario del difunto Gunderson, uno de los pocos supervivientes al descalabro de Munich que había asumido el liderazgo y reunido un nuevo equipo de sicarios; el hombrecillo calvo, Hugh, que hacía las veces de espía.

Ellos eran los líderes, con unas cuantas decenas de adeptos. Sí, eran muy pocos en comparación a lo que habían sido bajo la égida de Eckhardt, pero tenían a Betsabé, su Señora (el apelativo "Maestra" había sido descartado por considerarse poco apropiado para una criatura tan bella).

A los demás cabalísticos les costaba creer que Giselle hubiese podido crear algo tan hermoso a partir de su propio material genético mezclado con unas muestras tomadas del propio Karel para sus experimentos. Nadie hubiera dicho que un embrión así pudiera salir adelante, y nadie hubiera sido tan temerario como Giselle al implantarlo en su propio útero. ¿Quién le decía que el resultado no podría haber sido un abominable monstruo como el Proto Nephilim de su hermana Kristina?

Pero no. Betsabé era todo lo contrario. En dos años se había convertido en una mujer de apariencia perfecta y todavía mejor inteligencia. Junto a Giselle, que más que madre e hija parecían hermanas. Giselle siempre había sido una mujer guapa pero la belleza de su hija la ensombrecía. Sin embargo, eso la colmaba de orgullo y, al igual que el resto de los cabalísticos, no podía dejar de mirarla con adoración. Sabía que su hija, más inocente de lo que parecía, despertaba involuntariamente un brutal instinto sexual en los hombres, pero afortunadamente le sobraban medios para protegerse de cualquier agresión.

¡Y ella, Giselle, era la creadora de aquella maravilla, de aquella Nephilim más perfecta que cualquier ángel de pura raza!

_¡Ah, si Karel te hubiera podido ver!..._

Si Karel la hubiera podido ver, no habría malgastado su tiempo en busca de una quimérica profecía. Ella, y no la Amazona, iba a ser la madre de la Alta Raza.


	4. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos en la distancia

**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos en la distancia**

El British Museum rebosaba de vida y actividad. Con todo, no era hora de visitas, ya que eran más de las diez de la noche. Aquella noche se celebraba un acto académico al que habían asistido las más prestigiosas figuras de la arqueología y toda suerte de historiadores. No era para menos: Lara Croft había regresado de la India con la estatua de Durga, y lejos de apropiársela, como rumoreaban las malas lenguas, había cumplido su palabra de donarla al museo.

Todo estaba dispuesto para el acto. Se había habilitado una de las salas con una tarima y un púlpito y micrófono, frente a varias hileras de asientos ocupadas por diversas celebridades que murmuraban entre sí.

Los murmullos cesaron en cuanto el director del British subió al púlpito y encendió el micrófono.

Buenas noches.- dijo a modo de inicio – Como saben hoy nos reunimos aquí para presenciar una de las donaciones más importantes a nuestro museo en los últimos años. La estatua de Durga llevaba años perdida y muchos la suponían un tesoro inexistente. Ahora la tenemos aquí, pero no soy yo quien les ha de hablar de esta joya histórica. Damas y caballeros, con todos ustedes, Lady Lara Croft, duquesa de Saint Bridget.

Hubo una salva de aplausos.

_Maldición, _pensó Lara mientras subía a la tarima con su más encantadora sonrisa. Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que la llamaran por su título nobiliario, que sonaba pomposo y rimbombante, carente de toda personalidad. Pero era un mal necesario que estaba obligada a usar en aquellas altas esferas, ya que la alta aristocracia británica no toleraba ninguna Doña Nadie entre sus filas.

Nada más ponerse frente al micrófono, una horda de flashes casi la cegó. Oyó rumores y cuchicheos y supo que la estaban analizando al detalle.

Buenas noches, damas y caballeros.- dijo jovialmente y sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo gala de su impecable oratoria- Estoy encantada de estar aquí esta noche.

Les lanzó una mirada amable mientras pensaba: _Espero que os guste lo que veis, hatajo de chupópteros criticones._

La verdad es que su aspecto era cautivador. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuántos años tenía, pero todos coincidían en que rozaba los cuarenta. Con todo, Lara aparentaba casi diez años menos; alta, guapa, esbelta y encantadora. Aquella noche lucía un traje de noche rojo sangre y llevaba el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, con dos pequeños mechones ondulados que le enmarcaban el rostro.

Lara era querida por muchos y odiada por tantos otros. Los solteros aristócratas del Reino Unido se pegaban por lograr captar un mínimo de su atención y se decía que recibía a diario miles de propuestas de matrimonio procedentes de diversas partes del mundo. Ella los rechazaba siempre a todos. Algunos la emparejaban con aquel individuo serio y misterioso que había estado a su lado dos años atrás, durante los juicios por el asesinato de Werner Von Croy, del que había sido acusada. Pero no se le había vuelto a ver junto a él y ella mantenía el silencio sobre aquello como con todos los aspectos personales de su vida.

Y bien – continuó – como dijo Jack el Destripador, vayamos por partes.

Se oyeron algunas risitas ahogadas y otros tantos se escandalizaron. Encantada con el revuelo que había armado con aquel comentario, Lara hizo unas señas a un par de operarios que se aprestaron a depositar una urna cubierta con una cortina de terciopelo a su lado. Se acercó y, retirando la tela, descubrió la bella estatua, logrando que durante un instante todos enmudecieran.

Prohibidas a partir de ahora las fotografías con flash.- advirtió en tono severo – Podrían dañar la estatua.

"He aquí una de las piezas más bellas de la India. Según antiguos textos en sánscrito, esta estatua que representa a Durga, diosa de la guerra y de la venganza, se hallaba en uno de los templos de Khajuraho, construidos por la dinastía Chandella entre el 950 a.C y 1050 de nuestra era. Pero la estatua fue robada, probablemente por bandidos adoradores de la diosa y oculto en algún templo perdido más allá de Lucknow. Estuve estudiando algunos mapas y llegué a la conclusión de que ese templo debía existir aún, pues se trataba de un lugar donde nadie salvo los bandidos se hubiera atrevido a acercarse. Encontré el templo y, oculta en una falsa recámara, la estatua."

Si aquel quisquilloso público esperaba algún detalle escabroso acerca de los peligros a los que se había tenido que enfrentarse, los posibles enemigos o trampas que pudiera haber albergado aquel lugar; se quedaron con las ganas, puesto que Lara pasó rápidamente a analizar la estatua.

Como ven – dijo presentándola con un amplio movimiento de la mano – el hecho de que su valor sea incalculable es algo que salta a la vista. La diosa está enteramente tallada en marfil puro, opaco por su antigüedad, mientras que el tigre sobre el cual cabalga está tallado en nácar. Por tanto se trata de dos piezas ensambladas. Los ojos del tigre son rubíes y los de la diosa esmeraldas. La exquisita filigrana con la cual están talladas las ropas y los aderezos de Durga está salpicada de pequeños zafiros. Los brazos de la diosa parecen haberse roto y vuelto a ensamblar con gran acierto. Cada cimitarra que empuña está forjada en oro. En conjunto supone toda una joya del arte hindú.

Tras un murmullo de aprobación, una nueva salva de aplausos y un cálido apretón de manos por parte del satisfecho director del British, Lara se dispuso a abandonar el estrado, pero entonces se oyó una voz que dijo:

¿Y qué nos cuenta de esa niña que ha traído consigo? ¿Es adoptada?

Lara frunció el ceño. Cómo no, era un periodista del corazón.

Se llama Radha Deli, y no es una adopción.

¿Por qué la trajo entonces? ¿No la reclamará nadie?

En la India ya había alcanzado el estatus de mujer y es viuda, de modo que nadie va a interesarse por ella.

Se oyeron murmullos complacidos. La hija de Lord Croft ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención. ¡Ahora se dedicaba a rescatar viudas hindúes de su funesto destino!

Algunas bocas afirman que es una hija suya nacida a causa de sus anteriores viajes a la India. ¿Es eso cierto?

Algunas bocas como la suya, ¿no? – espetó Lara, con bastante sequedad – Según este tipo de bocas, señor Comosellame, tengo más de una veintena de hijos diseminados por el mundo y otros tantos amantes abandonados.

Pero, ¿entonces...?

Otra pregunta insolente como ésa, y no tardaré más de cinco minutos en averiguar quién es usted y para quién trabaja. Y una vez lo sepa, me encargaré de que no vuelva a trabajar de periodista el resto de su vida.

El tono frío y afilado de la voz de Lara acalló cualquier murmullo. El desdichado periodista se levantó, rojo como la grana, y abandonó la sala farfullando excusas incoherentes. La tensión que reinaba en el ambiente se disipó cuando el director dio por clausurado el acto y a continuación la gente se trasladó a otra sala para explayarse con un baile. Lara, a pesar de que era una excelente bailarina, declinó amablemente todas las ofertas de varones esperanzados y salió a uno de los balcones para respirar y librarse un poco de aquel asfixiante ambiente aristocrático que la perseguía por doquier.

Selma Al-Jazira estaba apoyada en la baranda. Lara se recostó a su lado.

La joven arqueóloga turca había cambiado mucho durante aquellos dos años. Era una joven bonita, de piel broncínea y cabello y ojos oscuros, como la mayoría de los turcos, y se había vuelto más jovial y activa, pero el velo de tristeza que empañaba sus ojos no se retiraba. La pérdida de sus seres queridos y de su trabajo en Capadocia aún era una pena que la corroía por dentro.

Has estado maravillosa – le dijo con un brillo en sus dulces ojos negros – Me encanta cuando pones a la gentuza en su lugar.

¡Bah! – dijo Lara, haciendo un aspaviento – Ya sabes cómo es esa gente. Me miran babeando pero en el fondo están pensando: "¡Ahí va esa ramera de Lara Croft! Vive como un gamberro mientras a su familia se le cae la cara de vergüenza_._"

Eso no es verdad – protestó Selma, que adoraba a Lara. - ¿Y qué si lo fuera? Eres mejor que todos ellos juntos, con sus títulos y sus escudos. Pero vamos a dejarlo. A mí sí que me vas a decir de dónde sacaste a esa chiquilla.

Lara se quedó pensativa un momento.

No sé por qué me la llevé. Tropecé con ella y estaba dispuesta a dejarse morir. Las hindúes son así, parece que lo digan de broma pero si las pierdes de vista te las encuentras ya cadáveres. Supongo que si la hubiera dejado estaría ahora muerta, o la habrían encontrado los suyos y le habrían dado mala muerte.

¡Pobre criatura! – se lamentó Selma – A veces pienso que soy muy afortunada.

Lara miraba la luna, ausente. Pensaba en confiar la custodia de Radha a alguna institución, ya que ella no veía la posibilidad de hacerse cargo, y apenas oía lo que comentaba Selma acerca del trato de las mujeres en distintas zonas del mundo. Al cabo de un rato, no obstante, estas palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento:

¿Has vuelto a verle?

¿Eh? ¿A quién?

No te hagas la tonta. Ya sabes. Él.

Selma exhibía una traviesa sonrisa. La turca era una romántica empedernida y disfrutaba tratando de sonsacarle a Lara lo que ella no quería decir.

No. No he vuelto a saber nada.- respondió, sintiéndose de repente muy incómoda.

Han pasado dos años, Lara. ¡Dos años! Parece ayer cuando los monjes de Meteora me lo trajeron herido y ardiendo de fiebre. ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

No lo sé. Ni siquiera me lo he preguntado. – mintió Lara, que antes se hubiese dejado abofetear a reconocer que no había pasado un solo día sin que ella pensara en él, y que a veces aún soñaba con su maliciosa sonrisa y sus penetrantes ojos azules. – Lo más probable es que me haya olvidado. Tenía demasiados problemas y preocupaciones.

Se encogió de hombros, como si le diera lo mismo, dio media vuelta y abandonó el balcón. No quería hablar de ello. Las últimas palabras de Selma le llegaron mezcladas con el ritmo de un vals:

¡Yo no lo creo!

(…)

Marie Cornel salió al patio y se protegió los ojos con una mano. El ardiente sol de México caía sin piedad sobre la oscura y curtida piel de la india.

Marie estaba cerca de los sesenta, pero nadie hubiera dicho que se trataba de una anciana. La larga cabellera que en su juventud había sido negra como el ala de un cuervo ahora estaba salpicada de mechones plateados, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto y firme, a base de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida huyendo para salvar su vida y la de su hijo de unos incansables perseguidores.

A fuerza de golpes, a base de sufrimientos, de continuos riesgos y temores, sin nada más que su propio instinto heredado de su tribu navaja, Marie Cornel, esposa de un Lux Veritatis y madre de un Lux Veritatis, había sobrevivido cuando la llamada Guerra de las Sombras se había llevado por delante a la Orden entera y a sus familias. Y había sobrevivido porque sólo ella había tenido el valor de separarse del hombre que amaba con la esperanza de dar a su hijo una oportunidad. Otras tuvieron miedo, permanecieron junto a los suyos... y murieron con ellos.

No Marie. Ella huyó y siguió huyendo, mientras su hijo crecía y se fortalecía del mismo modo que ella había aprendido a endurecerse para no sucumbir al dolor y a la desesperación.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para alejar los funestos pensamientos. No debía compadecerse de sí misma, ella era la afortunada, y no los que habían muerto.

¿Qué ves, Kurtis? – murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.

En el centro del patio había un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, agachado junto a una moto, sucio de aceite de motor y con una llave inglesa en la mano. Al oír la familiar pregunta, todo un lema para él, se giró hacia Marie y gruñó:

Veo un maldito motor que me está tocando ya... las narices.

La mujer rió y se sentó en el primer escalón del porche, mientras jugueteaba con el _dreamcatcher _colgado de su cuello.

No sé qué interés te produce esa máquina infernal... no te da más que problemas.

Ya no se usan corceles negros para desplazarse, así que me tengo que conformar con esto.- contestó él con sorna, levantándose y limpiándose la mugre en los pantalones.

Hacía dos años que él había vuelto y la había liberado de su largo cautiverio, no tanto real como psíquico, una obsesionante idea de echar a correr y ocultarse de un enemigo que ya no existía, que no volvería a perseguirla para matarla. Entonces Marie descubrió que se había habituado a vivir escondida, mezclada con la gente de su tribu en una ingrata reserva. Reintegrarse en el mundo le había costado y en cierto modo seguía siendo un alma solitaria, tan solitaria y cerrada al exterior como la de su hijo. En aquellos dos años Marie se había establecido en aquel rancho de México y se dedicaba a la cría de ganado y a hacer de curandera y partera para los lugareños, que la respetaban y le tenían cariño. Kurtis la visitaba a veces pero nunca permanecía mucho tiempo con ella. Marie nunca hablaba de él a nadie y para el resto del mundo era como si no existiera. No había parecido físico entre madre e hijo y por lo tanto nadie les podía relacionar. Era a su padre a quien se parecía.

¿Cuándo acabará esto, Kurtis? – suspiró, de nuevo desalentada – Llevas dos años en que no has tenido paz. ¿Es que piensas acabar con todos los demonios del mundo? Ni viviendo cien vidas como la que vives ahora lograrías acabártelos. ¿Cuándo descansarás?

Cuando esté muerto y enterrado. – fue la seca respuesta.

Marie se levantó y se acercó a él. Volvía a estar concentrado en el motor.

Ya tuve bastante con perder a tu padre, y ni siquiera tuve un cuerpo al que enterrar. – dijo sin que le temblara la voz – No luché durante años por protegerte de La Cábala para que ahora eches a perder tu vida en una lucha que no tiene final. La deuda con tu padre está más que saldada, mataste a su asesino y acabaste con La Cábala. Eso debería bastar.

Kurtis no respondió, y Marie sabía que no le arrancaría una respuesta ni con tenazas. Siempre había sido parco a la hora de hablar y cuando se empeñaba en no hacerlo era como topar con un muro de ladrillos.

¿Adónde vas esta vez? – probó de nuevo.

A Nueva York. La prensa dice que se han visto extrañas criaturas en las alcantarillas y han encontrado cadáveres petrificados.

¿Basiliscos? – sugirió ella.

Kurtis negó con la cabeza.

Los basiliscos no saldrían del alcantarillado para cazar, ni siquiera de noche. Los ataques han sido deliberados. Creo que se trata de una Gorgona.

¡Una Gorgona! – Marie ahogó un grito - ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Si no la encuentro yo antes, otros la verán y será un desastre. Además, sabes que me las he visto con cosas peores. Bueno – anunció satisfecho, levantándose y soltando la llave inglesa – esto ya está. No hagamos esperar más a esa condenada Gorgona.

Metió los brazos en un barril de agua y empezó a lavarse el rostro.

¿Sabes? Lara Croft ha salido hoy en televisión.

Si Marie esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su hijo, se quedó con las ganas. Kurtis siguió lavándose como si hubiera oído llover.

Parece que ha vuelto de uno de sus viajes con una estatua. Hicieron un reportaje acerca de esa reciente donación al museo británico. Es una mujer realmente extraordinaria. La profecía de la Amazona sólo hubiese podido referirse a ella, fue impresionante cómo...

Kurtis se dio la vuelta lentamente. Exhibía una mueca en el rostro a medio camino entre el hastío y el sarcasmo.

Por favor, _madre _– dijo recalcando esta última palabra – dime a dónde quieres llegar o moriré de intriga. Y sería una pena después de todo a lo que he sobrevivido.

Marie suspiró. Qué bien la conocía.

Eres como tu padre. Él podría haber tenido a la mujer que hubiese querido, pero sólo amó a una. Y aunque no seas un maestro en dar detalles, yo sé que todavía te acuerdas de ella. No sé cómo pudiste...

Vaciló.

¿Dejarla escapar? – acabó la frase Kurtis.

Ella no respondió. Había notado en su voz un cierto tono peligroso.

No puedo creer que tú me digas eso a estas alturas.- continuó él – Tú que abandonaste a mi padre por salvarme a mí la vida, y no le volviste a ver en años.

Lo hice porque La Cábala se valía de la agresión a los seres queridos para atormentar a los de la Orden, ¡como muy bien sabes! Tuve que dejarle para evitar que le hicieran daño a través de nosotros dos. Pero nunca, nunca dejé de amarle.

Pues por eso mismo yo quise sacar a Lara de esto. Yo no voy a tener paz nunca, y lo sabes.- Marie bajó la cabeza al decir él esto– Ella ya hizo demasiado por nosotros. No se merecía vivir lo que yo vivo cada día.

Por eso te pido que dejes este modo de vida.

Él sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa de amargura.

Ya lo intenté, ¿te acuerdas? La Legión. Y aún allí _ellos _vinieron a buscarme, y sabes que no estoy hablando de La Cábala. No me dejarán hasta que muera.

Y, arrojando el trapo con el que había estado secándose el mojado cabello, pasó al lado de Marie y entró en la casa, cerrando de un portazo.


	5. Capítulo 4: El Fragmento del Orbe

**Capítulo 4 – El Fragmento del Orbe**

Winston pasó discretamente el paño por la polvorienta estantería, y miró de soslayo hacia la ventana. Lara había salido a correr por las verdes colinas de Surrey. Era un momento apropiado para saciar la curiosidad del mayordomo.

Tanteó los gruesos tomos de Historia hasta que encontró una diminuta carpeta con cuartillas. La sacó y, tras acomodarse en un sillón cercano, empezó a observar los bocetos con deleite.

Aquel anciano irlandés había cuidado de Lara desde que era una niña, y sólo al quedar viudo se había marchado a vivir con ella y a cuidar de su propiedad cuando estaba ausente en sus largos viajes. Quienes creyeran que Jeeves Winston era tan sólo un mayordomo para Lara Croft, estaban muy equivocados.

Aunque en el trato cotidiano no se pudiera apreciar más que una relación formal entre el mayordomo y la dueña de la casa, los íntimos sabían que aquel apacible anciano había sido un padre para Lara cuando Lord Henshingly la había expulsado de casa. Y Lara sentía el mayor de los afectos por Winston, guardián de su casa, sí, pero también padre que no reñía y amigo que nunca fallaba.

Así pues, Winston se hallaba repasando con auténtico cariño aquellos bocetos. Algunos representaban criaturas horripilantes que le fascinaban a pesar de su aspecto. Reconocía a cada una de ellas, porque entre Lara y Winston no había secretos... al menos, en aquel aspecto. Sin embargo, el mayordomo sentía predilección por aquellos dibujos en los que Lara aparecía en diversas actitudes, sonriendo, enfurruñada, desafiante, sorprendida. Le enternecían aquellas mudas ofrendas de amor que transmitían más que las palabras.

Pero el hombre que las había dibujado llevaba dos años ausente y su recuerdo pesaba como el plomo en aquellas silenciosas estancias. Su nombre no se pronunciaba y tampoco se hacía alusión a él, no porque estuviera expresamente prohibido, sino porque su mero recuerdo empañaba los ojos de Lara con un velo de tristeza e irritación. Por ello, Winston aprovechaba las ausencias de la exploradora para mirar los dibujos.

Acarició el reborde de un boceto donde se veía a Lara tendida sobre un camastro y vestida con una especie de hábito negro, y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver cómo había sabido captar tan bien el rostro de Lara como sólo la había visto él durante años: dormida.

¡Winston! ¿Qué haces?

El anciano dio un salto y se desparramaron los dibujos por el suelo. En el marco de la puerta estaba Lara, vestida de chándal y empapada en sudor, mirándolo con expresión sorprendida.

¿Cuánto rato llevaba mirando los bocetos? No lo sabía. Enrojeciendo hasta las orejas y farfullando excusas ininteligibles, Winston se apresuró a recoger las cuartillas.

No, no te inclines. Lo haré yo.- dijo ella, y reunió enseguida los dibujos, echándoles una breve mirada al recogerlos. Y otra vez aquella sombra de irritada tristeza en sus ojos.

Lo siento.- farfulló Winston, pero ella no respondió. Le devolvió la carpeta y dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación con rigidez.

El mayordomo, maldiciéndose por haberla molestado, la siguió a trompicones y dijo:

Por cierto, señorita, esta noche es la cena de gala de los arqueólogos que trabajan en la exposición.

Lara se detuvo, ya en el umbral de su habitación, y dijo con evidente fastidio:

Vaya. Lo había olvidado. Hay que avisar a Selma y...

La señorita Al-Jazira ha sido debidamente informada.

Gracias Winston. Por cierto, ¿qué vestido me aconsejas? ¿El rojo largo o el negro con corte en las caderas?

Ya usó el rojo para la presentación del British. La gente diría que no tiene más armario que ponerse.

Ella rió.

En serio, no sé qué haría sin ti. Últimamente no tengo la cabeza en el sitio.

Entró en el baño para ducharse, pero Winston no se retiró de la habitación, aunque sí se sentó lejos de la puerta del baño para respetar su intimidad.

Hay algo que quería comentarle, señorita.

Dime.- dijo ella mientras se despojaba del chándal.

He estado meditando mucho, señorita, y he llegado a la conclusión de que ya soy muy viejo y de que estoy muy cansado.

No me lo digas.- dijo Lara, asomando la cabeza – Me lo temía. ¿Quieres volver a Irlanda, no? Si es por poder estar de nuevo en tu patria...

No señorita.- sonrió él – A veces añoro mi patria pero en verdad no quisiera irme de aquí. Tan sólo volveré cuando haya de ser enterrado junto con mi querida esposa, que ya hace tiempo que me espera.

¿Entonces? – Lara se había metido bajo la ducha.

Señorita, yo ya soy muy anciano y no voy a vivir para siempre. Siento que mi final está muy próximo.

¡Pero Winston! ¡Te me estás poniendo fatalista!

Lo decía con ironía cariñosa, aunque era consciente de que decía la verdad.

Tengo ya ochenta y tres años, señorita. Y no dejo de pensar que cuando yo haya muerto usted se habrá quedado completamente sola.

El grifo de la ducha se cerró y Lara salió con albornoz y la cabeza envuelta en una toalla. Sonreía.

Mi querido octogenario, no sé a donde quieres llegar a parar.

Lo que quiero decir, señorita – titubeó él – es que quizá debería casarse.

Lara lo miró, atónita y boquiabierta. Luego recobró el habla y exclamó:

¡Oh, no, Winston! ¡Tú también no!

Bien sabe usted que no lo digo en el sentido en que lo decía su padre el lord. Ni tampoco como lo dicen las malas lenguas.

¡Pero el significado es el mismo! Winston, por favor, decirme eso a estas alturas... – se soltó el pelo mojado y empezó a cepillárselo - ¡Bien sabes que no soy ese tipo de mujer!

Pues entonces tenga un hijo.

Lara volvió a quedarse de piedra, con el cepillo en alto, y miró a su mayordomo como si estuviera contemplando un monstruo.

¿Te has acordado de tomarte la medicación?

Sí señorita.- repuso éste con humildad.

¡Pues entonces esto es grave! ¿Quién te ha metido esas tonterías en la cabeza? ¡Por favor! ¿Tú me has mirado bien, Winston?

_Por supuesto que te he mirado bien, mi niña_, pensó el anciano, _Llevo años mirándote, desde que eras muy pequeña, y guardando tu imagen para mi eternidad._

Señorita, usted ya tiene cuarenta años...

¡Treinta y nueve! – estalló Lara, escandalizada.

Bueno, pues treinta y nueve.- el tono de Winston seguía siendo solemne – Debe ir pensando ya qué va a hacer con el resto de su vida. Yo moriré pronto y usted tiene amigos pero no quien la acompañe y la haga feliz. Piénselo bien. Debe haber algún hombre al que usted ame. Y si no desea atarse a ninguno, al menos tenga un hijo. Puede que de momento se crea eterna e independiente, pero es muy triste envejecer y morir sin nadie a su lado. Lo dejo, pues, a cargo de su conciencia.

Dicho esto se levantó y con una solemne inclinación de cabeza abandonó el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Lara sacudió la cabeza, demasiado sorprendida para añadir nada más. Se acercó al espejo y continuó peinándose, pero pronto dejó el cepillo y examinó su rostro en el reflejo, en busca de cualquier signo que evidenciara su edad, una arruga, una cana, lo que fuera. Pero la mujer que le devolvió la mirada seguía siendo joven, con la piel firme y tersa, los cabellos igual de brillantes, los ojos chispeantes de vida. No había la menor imperfección ni señal de vejez.

Instintivamente se desató el albornoz y lo dejó caer al suelo para contemplar su cuerpo desnudo. Todo seguía como siempre: las piernas firmes y musculosas, la cintura estrecha, el vientre liso, los senos turgentes y los hombros altivos. Para Lara Croft los años no pasaban, como si su existencia se hubiese detenido en la flor de la vida para perpetuarla por siempre jamás.

Es en mi mente donde veo indicios de vejez. – dijo a su reflejo – Estoy cansada y tengo la cabeza llena de intrigas y de urdimbres.

Suspiró y se dispuso a vestirse con el traje negro. Sabía que en el fondo, su viejo mayordomo tenía razón. Y estaba tan cansada... pero su cuerpo seguía joven y pletórico, dispuesto a seguir adelante como siempre.

(…)

La Exposición de Arqueología era en realidad un ciclo de conferencias acerca de los descubrimientos más recientes que se daba a lo largo de aquella semana y que se clausuraban aquella noche con una cena de gala. Lara no asistía tanto porque le gustara la pompa como porque era una ocasión única para reencontrarse con viejos amigos que solían andar diseminados por toda la geografía mundial. Así pues, Lara se encontró saludando con varios idiomas a distintas personalidades del mundo de la arqueología, seguida a prudente distancia por Selma, también muy requerida y saludada por su trabajo en Oriente Próximo.

¡Pero bueno, Lara, no sé qué voy a hacer como sigas poniéndote tan guapa!

Quien había hablado no era otro que Charles Kane, que se acercó a ella y la besó fraternalmente.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Lara – Creía que odiabas los actos sociales.

Tú también los odias y aquí estás.- se carcajeó él - ¿Cómo te van las cosas? Supongo que tan cabezota como siempre. Me han contado lo de esa chiquilla hindú. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

¡Deja de fastidiarme! – se rió ella – Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

¡Estás chocheando, Lara! Está aflorándote una desconocida vena maternal que tenías ahí enquistada... no, si aún te veré trabajando en las misiones con las Hermanas de la Caridad...

Anda, cierra la boca y tráeme una copa de champagne.

Charles le hizo una burlona reverencia y fue en busca del camarero. Lara miró distraídamente a su alrededor. Y entonces vio a la mujer.

No tendría más de veinticuatro años, más o menos la edad de Selma. Estaba de pie al otro lado de la abarrotada sala y llevaba un vestido plateado que enmarcaba su grácil y sinuosa figura. Al lado de aquellos brazos y piernas tan suavemente estilizados, de aquellos pechos tan pequeños, la propia Lara parecía mucho más robusta y musculosa. Tenía la piel tan blanca que parecía transparentar las venas, y el cabello; por lo demás recogido en un moño, era tan negro que emitía reflejos azulados. La nariz era recta y los labios rosados. Sin embargo, no parecía llevarlos pintados porque no dejaba huella alguna en la copa que bebía a pequeños sorbos.

Pero lo que molestó a Lara no fue el hecho de no hallar ni la menor imperfección en aquella beldad. Le molestó que no dejara de mirarla constantemente con sus ojos verdes, que brillaban con una frialdad que le resultó extrañamente familiar.

Toma.- dijo Charles, poniéndole una copa en la mano - ¿Qué te pasa? Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma.

¡Esa mujer! – susurró Lara, y se llevó la copa a los labios mientras se giraba discretamente hacia la ventana.

Pese a que el salón estaba abarrotado de mujeres debidamente engalanadas, Charles no necesitó indicación alguna para localizarla. Y entonces se produjo un extraño cambio en el rostro del hombre.

¡Dios! – jadeó, sin aliento - ¡Jamás había visto una mujer igual!

Lara carraspeó, incómoda.

Sí, es muy atractiva.

Atractiva no es la palabra. Oh, perdona, me estoy comportando como un canalla. Digamos que tú misma eres tan bonita que te cuesta ver la hermosura en otra parte.

Ahora no intentes arreglarlo. No me refería a que es guapa. Me refería a que no para de mirarme.

Pues ahora que lo dices... sí. No sé. Quizá te tiene envidia. La pobre no está muy dotada en talla de sujetador.

Lara le miró boquiabierta. Aquello no era nada propio de él.

Charles, deja ya de decir tonterías. No me gusta cómo me mira. ¿Qué quiere?

Le irritaba la actitud de su amigo, que le hablaba pero no podía apartar los ojos de la otra, sudaba a mares y parecía completamente hipnotizado.

Vas a tener ocasión de averiguarlo, Lara. Viene hacia aquí.

Ella se giró y, en efecto, aquella belleza se acercaba con un suave contoneo de caderas. La frialdad había desaparecido y ahora exhibía una dulce sonrisa, dejando a la vista una serie de dientes pequeños blancos como perlas.

¿La señorita Croft? – dijo con una hermosa voz de contralto

La misma.- respondió Lara, sintiéndose de pronto envuelta por un misterioso perfume a espliego. Miró de soslayo a Charles, pero éste contemplaba a la mujer completamente absorto y embobado, con una expresión muy extraña en la cara...

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

¡Qué honor conocerla! – exclamó la otra sin apenas alzar la voz, y le estrechó la mano con afecto. El tacto era cálido y suave, como todo en aquella mujer.

Era perfecta. Demasiado perfecta. Y fue cuestión de segundos averiguar que prácticamente todos los hombres de la sala la miraban con la misma cara de imbéciles que Charles.

¿A quién tengo yo el honor de conocer? – dijo Lara, soltándose apenas pudo.

Disculpe mi descortesía. Me llamo Betsabé.

Por supuesto, alguien tan perfecto sólo podía tener un nombre fuera de lo común, y así se lo expresó Lara.

Oh, fue un capricho de mi madre.- sonrió ella – Betsabé es un antiguo nombre hebreo y significa "la deseada". Betsabé, según el libro bíblico de los Reyes, fue la esposa de Urías, lugarteniente del rey David. El rey se enamoró perdidamente de ella a causa de su belleza después de haberla visto bañándose y por ello ordenó que le fuera entregada...

Sé perfectamente quién fue Betsabé la hebrea, gracias.- cortó Lara, ofendida. ¿Quién se había creído que era aquella presuntuosa?

Betsabé bajó sus densas pestañas.

Tiene razón. ¿Acaso me corresponde a mí decirle a Lara Croft lo que por descontado sabe cualquier historiador o arqueólogo?

Parecía haberle leído el pensamiento, y eso hizo sentir a Lara aún más incómoda. Se llevó la copa a los labios y lanzó una furtiva mirada a su interlocutora. De cerca era todavía más hermosa, semejante a una Madonna renacentista. Cualquier tipo de adorno o maquillaje la hubiese afeado, y por ello exhibía su piel totalmente limpia. ¿Y de dónde salía aquel dichoso aroma a espliego que empezaba a marearla?

No había oído hablar de usted.- dijo entonces – Y sin embargo alguna relevancia debe tener cuando ha sido invitada a esta cena, a menos que se trate de una dama de compañía.

Acababa de devolverle el insulto. Las llamadas "damas de compañía" eran prostitutas de lujo contratadas para servir de acompañamiento en actos sociales. Invitadas a las fiestas para servir de florero, destacaban por su belleza y su no menos patente ignorancia, como muchas de las que había por allí.

Sin embargo, si Betsabé captó la indirecta, desde luego no dio muestras de ofenderse, ya que exhibió una diáfana sonrisa mientras decía:

¡Oh, no! Provengo de una familia dedicada a los negocios con obras artísticas. Ahora yo continúo la labor de mi padre. He de decir que soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo y que he subastado algunos de sus descubrimientos...

Lara miró de nuevo a Charles mientras la bella soltaba sus adulaciones. El hombre respiraba como si se le faltara el aire y seguía mirándola con cara de absoluta idiotez. Se llevó la mano a la sien, aturdida por la dulzona fragancia que desprendía.

... y es precisamente por esto por lo que vengo a hacerle una propuesta.

Lara fijó de nuevo la atención en la interlocutora.

¿Y qué puede querer de mí una marchante de arte?

Estoy interesada en comprar uno de sus artefactos.

Aquélla no era una propuesta extraña. Miles de personas le proponían aquello a menudo, a pesar de que ella no solía vender. Tenía costumbre de retener en su casa los artefactos peligrosos o polémicos, tales como el Iris o una cabeza de tiranosaurio, que en malas manos podían crear problemas y por ello los protegía bajo un sistema de seguridad rudimentario pero ingenioso, de difícil acceso incluso para ella misma. En cambio, artefactos inofensivos como la propia estatua de Durga no vacilaba en donarlos o en ponerlos en venta.

¿Y en qué artefacto está usted interesada?

Betsabé se puso pensativa.

Veamos... su nombre exacto me es desconocido pero sin duda usted es la depositaria... se trata de un puñal, una especia de hoja muy acerada...

Lo siento – se apresuró a interrumpir Lara – pero la Daga de Xian no está en venta y nunca va a estarlo, así lo declaré públicamente cuando la traje desde China hace años.

La hermosa rió apaciblemente.

¡Oh, pero si no me refiero a la Daga! Yo ni soñaría con reclamarle esa joya, tanto más cuando usted dejó claro que no la vendería después de lo costoso que fue conseguirla.

No poseo otro artefacto que puede semejarse siquiera a un puñal.

Pero, señorita Croft, ¡me sorprende! ¿Acaso se ha deshecho de él? Yo me refiero a un artilugio ciertamente menos valioso que la Daga, pero también exquisito. Como decía, se trata de un puñal acerado tallado completamente en algún tipo de cristal, de mango curvo y con un rostro esculpido en el pomo...

Dejó de hablar cuando la afilada mirada de Lara la atravesó. La exploradora enrojeció como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, entregó bruscamente la copa al atontado Charles (que casi se la tiró encima) y agarrando por el brazo a Betsabé, la arrastró prácticamente hasta el balcón.

Pero... ¡señorita Croft! – exclamó aquélla, confundida, dejándose llevar sin oponer resistencia.

Lara se encaró a ella y se le acercó tanto que podía notar su aliento.

Hablemos claro.- murmuró entre dientes – A mí no me engañas con tus modales victorianos. ¿De verdad crees que soy estúpida?

¡Señorita Croft! –exclamó aquélla, escandalizada.

El puñal que has mencionado no ha sido declarado públicamente. En cualquier caso, venderlo a gente como tú es lo último que se me ocurrirá hacer. Así que voy a verme obligada a sugerirte que olvides el tema.

Pero...

Pero no puedes probar la existencia de ese puñal. Más vale que cierres la boca porque no voy a venderlo. Más te vale no insistir si no quieres lamentarlo.

Betsabé la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, más sorprendida que asustada, y eso era mucho valor por su parte, ya que la mayoría de gente se aterrorizaba cuando Lara hablaba en ese tono a la cara. Dando media vuelta, la exploradora abandonó el balcón.

La bella dama permaneció unos instantes inmóvil. Luego, esbozó una ambigua sonrisa y susurró mientras daba vueltas a un anillo en su dedo:

Me temo, señorita Croft, que en eso no voy a poder contentarte.

(…)

¡Quiero saber inmediatamente la verdad!

Hecha una furia, Lara daba vueltas por el salón de la mansión Surrey, mientras Selma y Charles, sentados en sendos sillones, la miraban estupefactos.

La muchacha turca apretó los labios y dijo:

Es la verdad. No he dicho nada.

¡Alguien tiene que haberse ido de la lengua! ¡ A menos que haya entrado a robarme o haya revisado todo mi inventario de bienes, y te aseguro que eso no está expuesto al público, es imposible que haya oído hablar de él!

Bueno, pues yo no. – dijo Selma de nuevo, ofendida.- No soy la única que conoce la existencia del Fragmento. Lo saben también Jean, Vlad, Winston, ahora Charles... y Kurtis.

Lara se detuvo al oír aquel último nombre, o al menos eso le pareció a Charles.

Jean nunca sale de Egipto y apenas habla con nadie que no sean sus operarios. Tiene que haber sido ese charlatán de Ivanoff...

¿Y ese tal Kurtis? – inquirió Charles, pero no recibió respuesta. Fue Selma quien le dijo:

No se sabe nada de él. De todas formas es un hombre al que sería más fácil arrancarle el alma que obligarle a decir algo que desea mantener en secreto.

Dios.- murmuró Charles – Me estáis intrigando.

Un chispazo de irritación cruzó los ojos de Lara, pero como siempre que oía mencionar a Kurtis, mantuvo el rostro frío y fingió no haber oído nada.

¡Winston! – exclamó entonces.

El mayordomo apareció al instante (tenía la mala costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas, como ella sabía muy bien) y se apresuró a balbucear:

Señorita, le aseguro que nada tengo que ver con...

¡Viejo tonto! ¿Alguna vez he dudado de ti? Lo que quería decirte es que me pusieras en contacto con Ivanoff cuanto antes.

El anciano sonrió y salió del salón.

Charles se volvió hacia Lara y dijo:

Bueno, yo lo que aquí no entiendo es por qué estás tan enfadada, mujer.

Selma se apresuró a intervenir:

Hace dos años, un tal Kurtis Trent – dijo remarcando bien el nombre mientras lanzaba a Lara una agria mirada – poseía tres puñales muy valiosos conocidos como Fragmentos del Orbe. Pero como corría riesgo de muerte perpetuo por su forma de vida, escogió a tres personas de su confianza y les entregó a cada una un puñal, para que no cayeran en malas manos. A los tres portadores del puñal nos hizo jurar que no diríamos a nadie esto. Las escogidas fuimos Lara y yo, y en cuanto a la tercera persona...

Su madre. Se lo entregó a su madre.- dijo Lara, ya más calmada.

Charles asintió.

Y si esa mujer ha ofrecido comprarlo es porque alguien ha cantado.

Sí, pero en realidad hay mucho más.- continuó Lara – Podemos estar en peligro, porque no sabemos quién es esa mujer ni para quién trabaja. Nadie se interesa por un simple puñal tallado en cristal. Quiere algo más.

No me lo digas.- dijo Charles, burlón – Tiene poderes mágicos, ¿no?

Lara esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

Es una manera de decirlo.


	6. Capítulo 5: La Gorgona

**Capítulo 5: La Gorgona**

Zip bostezó, lleno de aburrimiento, se sacó los auriculares y los dejó caer sobre el teclado del portátil, mientras se desperezaba ominosamente.

Era poco más de medianoche, y el _hacker_ se hallaba en los alcantarillados de aquel edificio departamental neoyorquino haciendo de las suyas.

Desde que había sido despedido de la VCI, aquel muchacho afroamericano conocido por su nombre en clave se dedicaba a cumplir pequeñas venganzas informáticas a cambio de dinero. Aquella noche un colega le había pagado para que desbaratara la base de datos de aquella empresa, responsable del monopolio que estaba llevando a pique la empresa propia.

Para Zip había sido pan comido obtener la clave de acceso e introducir un mortífero virus desarrollado por él mismo, al que había bautizado con el nombre de _Leviathan_. Ahora podía recoger sus cosas y largarse felizmente. Mañana por la mañana todos los empleados hallarían en su pantalla un cómico mensaje que les anunciaría que toda su base de datos, archivos y registros de contabilidad habían pasado a la historia.

_Demasiado fácil_, pensó con desprecio, y empezó a recoger el material.

Desandó el camino realizado por la oscura alcantarilla. Sin embargo, no había andado ni veinte metros cuando se paró en seco al vislumbrar el lejano haz de una linterna.

_¡Mierda!_ , pensó, y de inmediato apagó el pequeño diodo de luz que le servía de guía. _¿Cómo es posible que haya alguien ahí?_

Pero el haz no se movía, permanecía estático. Al final, cansado de esperar, Zip se acercó silenciosamente y sin dejar de considerar que podía ser una trampa. A medida que se iba acercando, más se daba cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal. El haz se hizo más y más intenso, pero no por ello se movió un ápice. Ni tampoco la persona que lo sostenía.

Zip casi dio un salto atrás al ver que era un policía. Pero éste no se movía. Sintiéndose cada vez más confuso, se plantó a su lado. Y cuando le miró de cerca, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

El hombre tenía la cara congelada en un espantoso rictus. Los ojos desorbitados, la mandíbula desencajada, la boca abierta en un grito que no había llegado a producirse. Y todo el cuerpo estaba igual de rígido.

¡Eh! – gritó Zip nerviosamente, pasándole la mano ante los ojos - ¡Eh, tío! ¡Eh! ¡Despierta!

El policía permaneció inmóvil. Zip trató de arrancarle la linterna de la mano, pero los dedos estaban tan fijos y agarrotados que apenas pudo moverla.

¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? - murmuró, cada vez más nervioso. Le puso la mano en el hombro y lo sacudió levemente.

Entonces el cuerpo se balanceó hacia atrás y empezó a caer. El chico trató de sostenerlo, pero se le resbaló y, al impactar contra el suelo, pudo oír perfectamente cómo se le rompían todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero no fue el típico crujido hueco, sino una especie de estallido, como si estuviese lleno de cristales. Como si hubiese reventado en pedazos por dentro

A Zip se le doblaron las rodillas y se apoyó en la pared para no caer al suelo. El portátil se le resbaló del brazo y se le estrelló contra el suelo. La débil luz de la linterna titiló y se apagó.

De repente creyó oír un extraño sonido. Primero le pareció un murmullo, luego un silbido. Miles de silbidos. Como si cientos de diminutas serpientes silbaran y bufaran al mismo tiempo en aquella densa oscuridad.

Los silbidos se hicieron más altos y claros. Y entonces, una voz femenina, igual de silbante, se sobrepuso a aquel concierto ofídico y susurró:

Acércate, guapo muchacho, deja que te mire...

Zip se estremeció y soltó un grito involuntario.

_¡Corre, maldita sea!_ - gritaba una voz en su mente - _¡Corre!_

Entretanto, aquella criatura había llegado a su lado y silbaba suavemente:

Guapo muchacho, mírame, deja que misss ojosss te vean...

Un aliento ardiente cayó sobre su cuello, los silbidos múltiples casi le ensordecieron y al mismo tiempo notó unos dedos largos y fríos que trepaban por su garganta...

Por fin encontró fuerzas para salir corriendo. Soltando un grito, se apartó de aquella cosa y echó a correr por la alcantarilla, ciego de miedo y perdido, mientras el silbido de las serpientes le perseguía...

(…)

Maldito sea.- masculló Kurtis, oculto en la oscuridad. Aquel condenado muchacho había fastidiado sus planes. Tenía intención de usarse a sí mismo como cebo para atraer a la Gorgona, pero cuando ya había logrado que le siguiera, de repente había aparecido el chico. Y tras él había ido el monstruo, y para colmo había salido corriendo, alejando la presa.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y fue tras ellos. Quizá si le sorprendía por la espalda, entretenida como estaba en su nueva presa, fuera más fácil acabar con ella. Dejó atrás el triturado cadáver del policía y siguió adelante, tanteando las paredes mientras corría, esperando que aquel insensato no se aventurara fuera de las alcantarillas, haciendo salir a la Gorgona a la calle. Si eso ocurría, los auténticos problemas no habrían hecho más que empezar. Bajo ningún pretexto debía ser vista por nadie. Por nadie.

Y es que la existencia de los demonios, nombre genérico con el que Kurtis denominaba a las criaturas malignas que debía eliminar, era algo que debía ocultarse. Siempre se habían filtrado rumores y leyendas, así como grandes mitos, pero nadie podía probarlo, ya que la eliminación de las pruebas era otra radical obligación para los Lux Veritatis, así como el silenciar a los testigos que veían lo que no debían ver.

Lo que significaba que, si la Gorgona no alcanza a Zip y lo mataba con su fulminante mirada, sería Kurtis el que, como siempre, se vería obligado a liquidarle.

(…)

Zip asió la trapa con ambas manos y la arrancó, temblando de terror. Subió al recinto, que resultaron ser los sótanos del edificio, y se ocultó entre unas cajas de cartón. Ya no pensaba en su portátil destrozado ni en que podía pillarle la policía. Sólo quería salvar la vida.

El silbido ofídico, estridente y constante, llenó de nuevo la reducida sala. Zip empezó a retroceder, arrastrándose a cuatro patas, empapado de sudor.

Guapo muchacho... – siseaba la Gorgona – ven conmigo...

De repente, los susurros cesaron. Hasta la última serpiente guardó silencio. Entonces, oyó a la criatura girarse bruscamente hacia la trapa del alcantarillado y bufó rabiosa:

¡Tú! ¡Lux Veritatisssss!

Como si hubiese sido una invocación, al instante Zip vislumbró una figura corpulenta que se arrojaba sobre la Gorgona. Ésta empezó a chillar y los silbidos arreciaron. La estrecha habitación estaba en penumbra, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de emergencia, y acurrucado contra la pared, incapaz de moverse, Zip vio dos sombras confusas que se batían.

La Gorgona siseaba furiosa, se debatía como una anguila y se defendía clavándole uñas y dientes al hombre que trataba de sacársela de encima y derribarla. La criatura le mordía una y otra vez en los brazos y le hundía las uñas en la cara, tratando de girar su rostro hacia ella, mientras él luchaba por mantener el rostro girado y no mirarla.

¡Mírame basssstardo! – aulló - ¡Mírame!

Zip miró a su alrededor, sintiendo que debía hacer algo. Vio un extintor junto a la pared y, tras dudar unos instantes, se levantó, corrió hacia él y lo desenganchó. A pesar de que le temblaban las piernas, corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y, levantando el pesado extintor, lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de la Gorgona.

Aunque las numerosas serpientes que formaban un extraño tocado sobre la cabeza de la Gorgona amortiguaron el golpe, el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir por unos instantes a la criatura, instantes que el hombre aprovechó para desprenderse de ella y arrojarla al suelo. Al instante, Zip, que se había quedado cerca, oyó un chasquido metálico y vio brillar cinco cuchillas en la penumbra.

Al parecer, la Gorgona intuyó que estaba en peligro, porque trató de levantarse, pero el hombre la pisó en el vientre para mantenerla en el suelo. Como impulsada por un resorte, la horrible criatura se incorporó y le clavó los dientes en la rodilla, pero el intento resultó fatal. En una décima de segundo el hombre la agarró por las serpientes que coronaban en su cabeza y le rebanó el cuello de un tajo. Se oyó un golpe sordo cuando la cabeza cayó al suelo. El silbido se extinguió.

Durante unos instantes, lo único que oyó Zip fueron los fuertes latidos de su corazón, cuyo sonido debía llegar hasta el otro extremo del mundo, y la respiración agitada del hombre. Al fin pudo oír su voz, de timbre grave:

Enciende la luz, chico.

Zip tanteó la pared con mano temblorosa hasta encontrar el interruptor y accionarlo. Casi le dio algo cuando el dantesco escenario apareció ante sus ojos.

En el suelo yacía el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Lo de mujer era un decir ya que la piel tenía un aspecto escamoso y era completamente grisácea y cerúlea como la de un cadáver, sus formas eran huesudas y angulosas y la sangre sobre la que yacía era de un color negruzco.

Un hombre de unos treinta años bastante fornido se mantenía a horcajadas sobre el cadáver y sostenía la cabeza contra el suelo, esperando a que los movimientos espasmódicos de las pequeñas serpientes cesaran. Luego se irguió lentamente, sosteniendo la cabeza que se mecía al compás. La Gorgona tenía rostro de reptil, con unos ojos amarillentos que habían perdido el poder de matar.

A Zip la postura le recordó a una escultura que había visto por la tele, una que representaba al héroe Perseo con la cabeza de Medusa. Pero aquel hombre era muy distinto del joven griego.

Soltando un bufido, el hombre arrojó la cabeza al suelo y recogió la extraña arma con que la había decapitado. La bestia se había defendido con ahínco. Tenía las manos y los brazos llenos de mordiscos sanguinolentos, la camisa casi hecha trizas y la cara surcada de arañazos y desgarrones. Aquello no parecía importarle tanto como el mordisco que había recibido en la rodilla, que aparecía manchada de sangre a través del pantalón. Se inclinó y la tocó, haciendo un gesto de dolor. Con todo, Zip advirtió que su cuerpo se mantenía rígido y su rostro alerta, examinando al chico con sus ojos azul oscuro. Le dio miedo y se preguntó si no habría ido a parar de la sartén al fuego.

¿Qué era eso? – titubeó al fin, mirando la cabeza que yacía a sus pies - ¿Una Medusa?

No sé si se llamaba Medusa – contestó el otro, haciendo otra mueca de dolor en cuanto apoyó la pierna herida en el suelo – Por la especie se trataba de una Gorgona.

Al muchacho ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquel monstruo pudiera tener nombre alguno.

Supongo que debo darte las gracias... – empezó.

No me las des.- le cortó él – Tú le has tirado el extintor encima. Además, me temo que no estarás tan agradecido luego que todo acabe.

Zip notó que un sudor frío le corría por la espalda. No entendía a qué se refería. Trató de tragar saliva pero se encontró la garganta más seca que un pedregal.

¿De qué hablas?

No hagas preguntas. Me vas a ayudar a limpiar este cadáver.

(…)

_Me va a matar. En cuanto menos me lo espere... me va a decapitar con esa picadora. He caído en manos de un psicópata._

Zip avanzaba a trompicones por la alcantarilla, arrastrando penosamente la bolsa que contenía el cuerpo y la cabeza de la Gorgona. El "psicópata" iba detrás, mirando a su alrededor alerta, e iluminándose con la linterna. Cojeaba ligeramente a causa de la rodilla herida.

Yo no puedo más, tío.- bufó Zip, que ya no sentía los brazos – No voy a arrastrar esta cosa ni un palmo más.

El hombre oteó a su alrededor y dijo:

Arrójala a esa alberca de ahí.

Zip llevó el cadáver hasta el borde del pozo y lo empujó de una patada. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se oyó el "plof" del fondo. El chico se quedó temblando al borde de la alberca, esperando sentir el frío cañón de acero en su nuca. Le dispararía y él caería de cabeza en un abismo negro, para pudrirse junto a la Gorgona por siempre jamás...

Casi se desmayó cuando notó algo en la nuca, pero no era un gélido cañón sino una mano cálida que tiró de él hacia atrás.

Apártate, cachorrillo.- dijo con voz sarcástica – o te caerás al fondo.

Lo soltó, dio media vuelta y se alejó cojeando. Exhibía una sonrisa cínica. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él?

¿Oyes eso? – dijo de repente.

Zip agudizó el oído. Y entonces oyó sirenas y voces en túneles cercanos.

¡Mierda! ¡La pasma!

Ese policía al que has hecho trizas seguramente dio la alarma antes de que nuestra amiga lo petrificara. Ahora deben de haber efectivos en la superficie y patrullas por los túneles. En total, tenemos toda la zona acordonada.

El chico se preguntó qué iban a hacer, y sobre todo de qué le servía él a aquel aventurero en plan Van Helsing. Mientras le seguía, el otro añadió:

Ahora me enseñarás la zona por la que has entrado y probaremos suerte.

Zip tuvo entonces un atisbo de rebeldía y dijo:

¿Para qué? ¿Para que me mates luego? ¡Paso de decírtelo!

El hombre se giró en redondo tan bruscamente que Zip chocó con él. Sus ojos azulados centelleaban.

Eso, idiota. Cárgate la única posibilidad de salir de ésta. Porque si me tocas la moral te dejaré aquí tirado. Eres hacker, ¿verdad? He visto tu ordenador y tus pintadas y no hace falta ser un genio para deducir que en cuanto esos maderos te pongan la mano encima, te vas a pasar los próximos veinte años viendo el sol a través de unos barrotes. ¿Es lo que quieres?

Zip no respondió.

Buen chico. Ahora enséñame el lugar por el que has entrado.

No tuvo más remedio que guiarle por el alcantarillado, su frecuente campo de actuación. Empezaron andando apresuradamente y acabaron corriendo porque las voces cada vez sonaban más próximas. Zip casi sintió satisfacción al pensar que correr le estaría suponiendo al otro una auténtica tortura por la herida de la rodilla.

¡Joder! – gritó Zip frenándose. Había luces en el túnel de enfrente - ¡Se acabó el camino, tío! Espera... ¡por aquí!

Se metieron en otro recodo y llegaron a un túnel sin salida. Una trapa conducía al exterior, pero tras forzarla unos instantes, el fornido jadeó:

¡Está sellada con cemento!

Zip soltó otro taco y miró atrás. Las coronas de las linternas se acercaban.

¡Nos van a coger, tío! Como no te líes a balazos con ellos...

El otro retrocedió, sin apartar la vista de la trapa:

No si puedo evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y extendió los brazos.

¡Pero qué haces, desgraciado! – jadeó Zip - ¡No es momento de hacer yoga...!

Se oyó un estallido brutal y la trapa saltó sola hacia arriba, destrozando el sello de cemento y provocando un estruendo semejante al de una explosión.

¡La madre que te...! – aulló Zip, que había caído de culo al suelo, mirando horrorizado el enorme agujero abierto en el cemento.

Vamos.- dijo el otro como si nada, impulsándose hacia arriba. El chico le siguió, cogió la mano que le tendía y salieron a la calle. De inmediato corrieron un trecho, entraron en un callejón y se metieron dentro de un gran contenedor de restos de obras.

En aquel silencio Zip sólo podía preguntarse cómo había llegado a meterse en aquel lío. Miró a su compañero de periplo, que con el oído pegado a la pared metálica del contenedor, se esforzaba por oír algo del exterior.

¿Y ahora qué...?

Hablas demasiado.- contestó el otro secamente – Aprende a cerrar el pico de vez en cuando.

Pues dime de una vez lo que vas a hacer conmigo. Estoy cansado de esta comedia.

El hombre se giró a mirarlo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en su rostro ensangrentado brillaba una mirada llena de pesar.

Puedes irte donde quieras.- dijo, y sacudió la cabeza – Ya he matado a demasiada gente.

Y se sumió en el silencio. Zip se reclinó en los escombros y no se movió. Ahora que ya no pesaba sobre él una amenaza de muerte, repasó los últimos acontecimientos. Al cabo de un rato titubeó:

Oye, tío... lo que has hecho antes... eso de reventar la trapa... ha sido realmente genial. No sé có-cómo lo has hecho pe-pero ha sido la cosa más increíble qu-que he visto nunca...

El hombre le miró de reojo y dijo:

Zip, supongo. Has dejado unas pintadas como catedrales para fanfarronear de tus fechorías.

Sí, así me llaman casi todos. Casi nadie conoce mi nombre, y a mí no me gusta que me llamen de otro modo. ¿Y tú...?

Puedes llamarme... Kurtis.

Zip soltó una risita y dijo:

¡Qué nombre más chulo! ¿Puedo llamarte Kurt?

No. Kurtis.


	7. Capitulo 6: El reencuentro

**Capítulo 6: El reencuentro**

Señorita...

Lara entreabrió los ojos y se desperezó. Al pie de la cama estaba plantado el solícito Winston, ofreciéndole un teléfono inalámbrico sobre una bandeja.

La mujer se incorporó perezosamente, cogió el teléfono y dijo entonces el mayordomo:

Es el profesor Ivanoff, desde Rumanía, señorita. No he podido localizarlo antes.

Gracias... ¡Ivanoff! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo acerca del Fragmento...!

No, querida.- oyó entonces la voz del erudito – Soy yo el que trae malas noticias. Los monjes de Meteora me han dicho que aún no lo sabes.

Lara frunció el ceño.

¿El qué?

Que el Orbe ha sido robado.

La exploradora se incorporó de golpe, completamente despejada ya.

¿Qué el Orbe...?

Sí, no hace ni dos días. Y Nikos Kavafis, que es el nuevo abad desde que Axiotis muriera hace meses, sufre una... extraña dolencia. Los hermanos creen que está poseído.

¡Maldita sea, Vlad! ¡Ayer una especie de marchante de arte trató de comprarme el Fragmento!

¡Pero si estaba prohibido hablar de ello!

¡Eso trato de decirte, pasmarote! ¿Te has ido tú de la lengua? ¡Porque Selma jura y perjura que no sabe nada!

¿Yoooo? Mira querida, si el último de los Lux Veritatis le ordena a Vladimir Ivanoff que cierre el pico acerca del asunto, Ivanoff cierra el pico, ¿entiendes?

Ella lo entendía. El erudito rumano sentía un respeto hacia él que rozaba el pánico, por acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar hacía dos años en Bran. Lara saltó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por su alcoba como un animal enjaulado, mientras el borde del camisón le daba vueltas alrededor de los tobillos.

¡Es demasiada coincidencia! ¡El Orbe desaparece y alguien quiere comprarme su Fragmento! ¡Y ninguno de esos dos objetos eran del domino público! ¿Entiendes?

¿Y el señor Yves?

¡Dios, Ivanoff! ¡ A Jean le confiaría yo hasta el número de mi cuenta bancaria!

¿Quieres que vaya a Meteora? Tengo que dar una conferencia en Atenas y no me costaría mucho...

Déjalo, yo iré. Tengo que saber lo que ha pasado de primera mano.

Se despidió y colgó apresuradamente. Winston ya estaba junto a ella, atento como siempre.

A partir de ahora Selma y Charles se alojarán aquí.

La señorita Al-Jazira se encontraba unos días con la niña hindú...

No importa. Que se la traiga también. Y dile a Selma que se traiga el Fragmento del Orbe que ella guarda, donde quiera que esté, y lo deje aquí.

¿No sería peligroso reunirlos? Si la dama de la fiesta andaba buscando uno, también querrá el otro...

Lara frunció el ceño. Winston era inteligente y había razonado bien.

Hay que correr el riesgo. Puede que sea peor mantenerlos dispersos. Voy a hacer instalar un aporte de mayor seguridad en esta casa. Si han robado el Orbe de una polvorienta cripta en un monasterio aislado, también pueden intentar robar de aquí. ¡Malditos monjes! ¡No saben cuidar de lo suyo! ¡A qué mala hora dejé que se quedaran con el Orbe!

Así pues, señorita...

Me voy a Meteora. Cuanto antes. Tengo que saber qué ha pasado y qué le ocurre a Kavafis.

(…)

Marie levantó la vista al oír el característico rugido de la moto. Se giró hacia el visitante y murmuró:

Ya está aquí.

Salió al porche para recibirle.

¡Oh, Kurtis!

El hombre avanzó cojeando levemente por el patio. Aunque se había lavado los restos de sangre, la cara aparecía llena de arañazos y seguía con la ropa destrozada.

He tenido un mal día.- bromeó él. Luego frunció el ceño, pues vio aparecer a la figura oscura detrás de su madre - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El monje se inclinó respetuosamente.

Me han enviado mis hermanos de Meteora. Es... es urgente que vengas con nosotros.

¿No puede descansar? – pidió Marie - ¡Está herido!

No es nada.- dijo él, y se giró al monje - ¿Qué ha pasado?

El cenobita cruzó los brazos y escondió las manos en las mangas.

Nuestro abad fue atacado por una criatura maligna y creemos que está poseído.

¿Qué criatura maligna? – Kurtis levantó un cubo de agua y se lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza. De inmediato notó el punzante escozor de las heridas del rostro. Se echó el pelo atrás y hundió el rostro en una toalla.

Era una mujer.

Marie soltó un bufido y una carcajada.

¡Venga ya, Pancratios! Una mujer no es una criatura maligna.

Tenía aspecto de mujer pero era un diablo.

Eso ya está mejor. – puntualizó Kurtis - ¿Me necesitáis para eso?

Tenemos peores noticias. El Orbe nos ha sido robado.

Kurtis se giró bruscamente:

¿Qué os lo han robado? ¿Sois idiotas o qué?

¡Kurtis! – exclamó la mujer, escandalizada, pero él continuó:

Se supone que sois sus guardianes ancestrales. Si lo llego a saber, lo envío de vuelta a la tumba de Loanna. ¡Una mujer muerta ha sido mejor protectora que un tropel de monjes vivos!

Pancratios respondió ofendido:

No somos guerreros como tú. Si nos arrebatan algo por la fuerza, no podemos defendernos. Precisamente contamos con gente como tú para eso. Y ahora te pedimos que nos ayudes.

Él levantó las manos con impotencia y dijo:

Está bien. Te acompaño.

(…)

Lara se sentó sobre la roca y levantó la vista. Ayios Stefanos la contemplaba orgullosamente ubicado desde lo alto de la inmensa peña. Tenía pensado subir y echar un vistazo, pero no quería ser descubierta. Los monjes eran poco hospitalarios y muy antipáticos con las mujeres. No es que a Lara le importase, pero quería investigar por su cuenta sin que le molestaran. Por ello no había anunciado su llegada ni pensaba hacerlo.

Bueno, vamos allá – murmuró, y empezó a escalar el acantilado.

Llegar arriba le costó unos veinte minutos. Se desplomó a la entrada del monasterio, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor y el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Sacó un hábito negro, que llevaba preparado para la ocasión, y lo vistió. El reborde del manto cubrió sus botas y una capucha ocultó su rostro. Escondió las manos en las amplias mangas, después de quitarse los mitones de cuero, y entró silenciosamente.

El cenobio seguía tan silencioso y pacífico como había sido siempre. La exploradora anduvo por los corredores, intercambiando una breve inclinación de cabeza con cada hermano que encontraba. Alguno se giraba, extrañado, porque no recordaba tener un compañero tan alto, pero tampoco le daban mucha importancia.

De repente, un joven novicio pasó a su lado y la agarró por el brazo. Ella se sobresaltó.

¡Hermano! – cuchicheó - ¡Vamos! Me dicen que ya ha llegado y que está examinando al _patéras._

Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de quién había llegado, pero se apresuró a seguir al novicio. Llegaron a una sala amplia, despejada de muebles, donde media comunidad se agolpaba, inquieta. Entre la maraña de hábitos oscuros Lara distinguió, en medio de todos, al abad Nikos Kavafis. Parecía consumido y desmejorado, pero los ojos enrojecidos se le salían de las órbitas. Tenía sangre por la cara y entonces Lara comprendió, al ver que le habían atado las manos a la espalda, que se había provocado esas heridas él mismo.

De repente, una voz grave tronó en el recinto:

Pero, ¿qué le habéis hecho?

Lara sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. Las piernas casi se le doblaron, porque era la última voz que había esperado oír de nuevo. Se quedó rígida y sin aliento.

Un hombre entró en la sala y pasó a su lado. Ella, instintivamente, retrocedió, mientras el sudor se le helaba en la piel.

_¡Kurtis... Kurtis!_

El Lux Veritatis caminó hasta el centro de la sala y miró al abad. Éste le devolvió una mirada inhumana, casi animal, pero aquello no pareció asustarle. Se giró bruscamente hacia los demás. Estaba furioso:

¿Por qué lo tenéis atado como a un perro?

El sacristán se adelantó y dijo:

Es por su seguridad... y la nuestra. Satanás ha entrado en él y desde hace días no reconoce nada ni a nadie. Se araña la cara y autolesiona, ha atacado a muchos hermanos e incluso ha intentado tirarse desde lo alto de la peña. Babea y escupe y pronuncia palabras blasfemas, porque es el diablo quien habla por su boca.

Kurtis se acercó más al abad, mientras todos retrocedían aterrados.

¿Puedes oírme, Nikos? – murmuró Kurtis mirándole fijamente.

Una maquiavélica carcajada brotó de los despellejados labios del abad. Lara contuvo un grito. La voz que surgía no era la del monje que ambos habían conocido. En su lugar, una voz gutural, ronca y deformada le amonestó:

Te oigo perfectamente, hijo de la gran puta... _magnam umbram et mortem spectare tui_... ¿has venido para saber, verdad? _Ergo auscultare mei, Lux Veritatis_... tus días se van a acabar muy pronto... para ti y para esa hija de perra que está ahí escondiéndose...

Lara no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. La terrorífica voz, aquella antinatural mezcla de latín chapurreado y griego, y el hecho de que la estuviese viendo le resultaba incomprensible. Pero Kurtis no pareció atender a eso y continuó:

¿Quién eres?

_Ego sum tenebram princeps, _con más categoría y pureza que tú, bastardo de mortales.

Déjame hablar con Nikos Kavafis.

Ése está acabado. Osó poner sus asquerosas manos sobre la Divina Señora, y Ella me envió para castigarle. Pero este castigo es poco comparado con el que te espera a ti, _meretrix filium_.

¿Quién es esa Señora?

Ella es la que había de venir, la Hija de Lilith, Señora de todos los demonios. Porta en sus venas la sangre de los Inmortales y ha venido para vengar a los Benditos. Guárdate de su aura, hijo de perra, mientras puedas.

Durante ese intervalo de tiempo, algunos monjes, incapaces de soportar aquella voz, se habían dejado caer al suelo y otros habían salido. La mayoría pasaban cuentas del rosario y murmuran oraciones entre gemidos, santiguándose sin parar.

Kurtis suspiró con agotamiento, como si estuviera harto de aquella entrevista o hubiera visto aquello cientos de veces.

Si no me dejas hablar con el abad, voy a tener que obligarte a que te vayas.

Por un momento, aquella criatura que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Nikos entrecerró los ojos. Luego, sin más, escupió en la cara de Kurtis y soltó otra monstruosa carcajada. Aquello, al parecer, acabó con la paciencia del hombre, que girándose soltó al resto del grupo:

¡Salid todos de aquí!

Los monjes no estaban deseando hacer otra cosa, pero Lara no quería abandonar el recinto, pese a que el corazón le latía violentamente ante lo horrible de la escena. Aprovechando el revuelo de monjes que salieron apresuradamente, ella se deslizó por la pared y se agazapó en una esquina. Sólo permaneció junto a Kurtis el sacristán, que parecía tener más aplomo.

Pero él ya no atendía a eso. Parecía concentrado y de repente, extendió la mano y trazó un extraño símbolo ante los ojos del abad, que soltó un chillido desgarrador, cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse como si estuviera revolcándose entre brasas.

Lara no estaba preparada para aquello ni había visto jamás nada tan horrible. Recordó las historias que le contaba el padre Dunstan sobre demonios y exorcismos, historias de las cuales siempre se había burlado, considerándolas meras fantasías, y se mordió el labio para no gritar.

¡Vas a matarle! – exclamó sobrecogido el sacristán, aferrando con fuerza su rosario entre los dedos.

Esperemos que no.- murmuró Kurtis, que tenía en el rostro una profunda expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad.

De pronto, el abad dejó de retorcerse. Kurtis se inclinó y dijo:

¿Vas a dejarme hablar con él ahora?

Entonces, tras una última mueca maligna, el rostro del monje recobró la serenidad humana que le caracterizaba. Miró unos instantes a su alrededor, profundamente aturdido, y entonces soltó una perorata en una lengua ininteligible, que no era griego ni latín, tan compleja como escalofriante, abrupta y gélida. El sacristán se estremeció, y desde las profundidades de su capucha Lara vio cómo Kurtis alzaba las cejas, sorprendido. Pero entonces le respondió, ¡en la misma lengua! El abad pareció aliviado al ver que alguien le entendía. Tras un intercambio de frases incomprensibles, Kurtis se giró y dijo:

La ha hecho buena, esa Señora.

Cuando Kurtis miró en su dirección, ella bajó la cabeza para que no le reconociera.

¡Dios! De todos los mortales, amigos y enemigos, parientes y conocidos, ¡tenía que ser él! Cruzó los brazos para ocultar el temblor de sus manos. ¡Maldito fuera! Él era la última persona a la que había esperado encontrar, y hete aquí que estaba a punto de dar al traste con sus planes de pasar desapercibida, aunque cierto era que ella se lo había buscado al no salir con los demás monjes.

Pero entonces el sacristán intervino:

¿Se ha librado ya del demonio que le poseía?

Se ha ido de momento. Pero no podría impedir que volviera. Además, sea quien sea ésa de la que hablan, le ha echado una maldición de lengua babélica.

El otro lo miró estupefacto. Kurtis añadió:

Eso quiere decir que él en realidad está hablando en griego, o eso cree, pero a nosotros no nos entiende. Y al revés: nosotros creemos estar hablándole en griego, pero a él no le entendemos.

¡Brujería! ¿Y tú también hablas esa lengua?

No la hablo, os parece que la hablo.- y al ver la expresión aturdida del sacristán, Kurtis sacudió la cabeza – Es inútil, no puedes entenderlo. Es una lengua babélica. De Babel... nos ha confundido a todos.

¿Puedes curarle?

Kurtis miró de nuevo al abad, que tenía la mirada ausente y empezaba a experimentar espasmos en el rostro. Lara tuvo la horrorosa sensación de que el demonio estaba intentando volver.

No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

El sacristán le miró, consternado, y dijo:

¡Pero ella dijo que sólo tú podrías curarle! ¡La mujer que le atacó y nos robó el Orbe!

Entonces Nikos puso los ojos en blanco y emitió un rugido gutural:

_Bat...sheeee...ba_

Kurtis le miró unos momentos y dijo:

Betsabé. Ha dicho Betsabé.

Esta vez Lara sí que dio un respingo, sorprendida. El hombre se giró de nuevo hacia ella pero una vez más el sacristán captó su atención:

No sabemos si ése era su nombre. Pero era maravillosamente bella, ¡bella como una bruja! Ella se llevó el Orbe y maldijo a nuestro abad antes de desaparecer.

¿Qué más os dijo?

Sólo que tú le curarías. Que mataste a su padre y que la lucha no había terminado.

Lara no salía de su asombro. Lentamente se incorporó y se separó lentamente de la pared donde había estado apoyada. Kurtis había caído en un silencio pesaroso.

Lo mejor es que le dejéis encerrado y bien custodiado. El demonio podría volver.

¿Es imposible curarle?

Sólo puedo echarlo, pero no impedirle que vuelva a entrar. Tampoco puedo curarle de la maldición, no soy un Sanador. Si ella dijo eso, está equivocada.

Lara ya se escurría lentamente hacia la puerta. En el momento en que su mano asía el pomo, oyó a Kurtis gritar:

¡Tú, quieto ahí! ¡Enséñame la cara!

(…)

Lara se quedó de piedra unos instantes. Luego abrió la puerta de un tirón y echó a correr por el pasillo, mientras se sujetaba la capucha sobre la cabeza.

Kurtis salió tras ella pero le perdió enseguida. ¡Cómo corría! Miró hacia donde había huido y vio que corría hacia el claustro. Echó a correr por el pasillo y abrió una puerta que conducía hacia el exterior, junto a la fuente. Aceleró a toda velocidad y en ese mismo instante le pilló justo cuando salía por la arcada.

No le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Se arrojó sobre la fugitiva y la tiró al suelo. Ella soltó un grito de rabia y sorpresa, porque no se había esperado el ataque. Pero Kurtis, a horcajadas sobre ella, se quedó de una piedra. ¿Era su imaginación, o había oído gritar a una mujer?

Lara aprovechó la situación para empujarle y tratar de levantarse. Él asió su capucha y de un tirón, rasgó de arriba abajo la fina tela para descubrir el rostro furioso de Lara, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el cabello castaño revuelto.

Durante unos momentos, Kurtis se quedó mirándole totalmente estupefacto, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Su expresión era tan cómica que Lara no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca y decir:

¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Kurtis Trent? ¿Detenerme por espía?

Él estaba aturdido, conmocionado. Al final logró articular con voz ronca:

Lara...

Ella le apartó (todavía estaba medio tirado sobre ella) y se levantó, irguiéndose dignamente. Kurtis se quedó mirándola en silencio, sorprendido de lo poco que había cambiado. El mismo rostro joven, el mismo cuerpo esbelto y flexible, su carácter vital y desafiante. La misma Lara de siempre, tan encantadora y a la vez retadora.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? – dijo él entonces.

¿El qué?

Entrar en el monasterio como una espía. Sabes algo de esa tal Betsabé, ¿verdad?

Puede que lo sepa.

¿Por qué te escondías, Lara? – insistió él.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y espetó:

Quizá no quería que nadie me viera, ¿no crees?

Él suspiró y se paso la mano por el rostro, como si estuviera agotado. Ahora que le tenía más cerca, Lara advirtió que él sí había cambiado. Aquellos dos años habían sido como un suspiro para Lara y una eternidad para Kurtis. A Lara la habían dejado intacta, mientras que a Kurtis le habían golpeado de lleno. Parecía más viejo, más cansado, y eso que era cuatro años más joven que Lara. Tenía los ojos hundidos, los hombros cargados y daba sensación de estar lleno de pesar y agotamiento. Con todo, seguía siendo indudablemente atractivo, y sus profundos ojos azul oscuro seguían brillando del mismo modo, y ni una sola cana rompía la intensa oscuridad de sus cabellos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirándole en silencio y rápidamente desvió la mirada mientras decía:

Me enteré por Ivanoff de que habían robado el Orbe y quería saber qué había pasado, pero sin que estos monjes se entrometieran. Eso es todo.- concluyó molesta, preguntándose por qué se sentía obligada a darle tantas explicaciones.

Me hubiera gustado mantenerte alejada de todo esto.- murmuró él más para sí mismo que para ella – Pero has oído hablar de esa Betsabé, a juzgar por tu reacción. ¿Qué sabes de ella?

Un rayo de sol se coló entre el manto de nubes espesas que desde hacía un rato había cubierto el valle. La luz incidió en el cabello de Lara y le dio una apariencia dorada que no solía tener.

Hace tres días conocí en una fiesta a una marchante de arte que dijo llamarse Betsabé. No es un nombre muy común y la descripción encaja, debe ser la misma persona que ha robado el Orbe, porque me ofreció comprarme el Fragmento.

Kurtis la miró, estupefacto.

¡Maldita sea, Lara! – gritó. Algo en su reacción le hizo pensar a Lara que, de haber habido una puerta cerca, la hubiera hecho reventar en pedazos - ¡Lo confié a tu custodia!

No te atrevas a acusarme.- dijo ella con frialdad – Ni yo ni Selma hemos delatado la existencia del puñal. Por lo cual sólo queda una persona.

Mi madre – continuó él, furibundo – vive aislada y encerrada y desde hace años apenas habla con alguien que no sea yo. En realidad, es la más digna de confianza.

Lara le atravesó con la mirada:

No pienso quedarme a oír tus reproches.

Dio media vuelta, pero entonces notó la mano de Kurtis agarrándola por un brazo. Contuvo un estremecimiento involuntario.

No te estoy acusando, Lara. Sólo que... bah, al diablo con todo esto. No es de que lo que me apetece precisamente hablar contigo, después de dos años.

Lara sentía temblarle las manos y quemarle la cara. Había imaginado mil veces aquel reencuentro, pero las frases orgullosas y desafiantes que tenía preparadas se le habían borrado de la memoria. Sólo sentía aquella mano cálida posada en su brazo y aquellos ojos profundos penetrándola muy adentro. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho como un tambor y se enfureció consigo misma. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Estaba perdiendo el control!

Tengo que irme.- murmuró, desasiéndose – Aquí no tengo nada más que hacer.

Él le cortó el paso y la miró de frente.

Espera, Lara. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella sonrió levemente y dijo:

No recordaba que fueras tan diplomático. En cualquier caso, no creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de lo que hablar.

Lara...

Han pasado dos años – añadió con un tono que no admitía réplica -, y las cosas han cambiado mucho, Kurtis. Lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas como están.

Se apartó y se dirigió hacia el reborde del precipicio. Durante un momento, pensó que él no añadiría nada más, pero entonces le oyó decir:

Tengo derecho a que me devuelvas el Fragmento, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, sigue siendo mío.

Lara se quedó parada. No había contado con eso.

Dentro de dos días, ven a Surrey. – dijo, sintiendo que no era su voz la que hablaba – Te devolveré los Fragmentos y entonces te irás.

Empezó a descender por la pared rápidamente. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista al cabo de un rato, le vio todavía allí de pie al borde del abismo, mirándola en silencio. Y lo que leyó en sus ojos estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la concentración. Se agarró con fuerza a la piedra, con las manos resbaladizas, y no volvió a alzar la mirada.


	8. Capítulo 7: El legionario

**Capítulo 7: El legionario**

¡Qué! ¿Qué Kurtis estaba allí? ¡Oh por favor, Lara, cuéntamelo todo!

Me duele la cabeza, Selma.- murmuró ella, con la cara hundida en la almohada del sofá – Déjame tranquila.

¡Tranquila! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar tranquila en un momento así! ¡Eres más seca que un desierto! ¿Le habrás invitado a venir, no?

Casi se ha invitado él solo.

¡Por favor, Lara! ¡Qué genio! ¿Habéis entrado en materia o...?

Selma, largo de aquí.

La turca se levantó, ofendida, y salió bruscamente del salón. En la puerta se topó con Charles, que venía con una botella de vino y dos copas.

Ten cuidado – le advirtió Selma señalando a Lara - ¡Hoy está que muerde!

Cuando cerró la puerta, Charles soltó una carcajada.

A veces pienso que esta muchacha, más que arqueóloga, debería ser reportera del corazón. Y tú, como siempre, haciendo amigos...

Como siga así de pesada, la enviaré a dormir al cementerio.- gruñó Lara, revolviéndose en el sofá.

Charles se rió de nuevo y descorchó la botella.

¡Mira lo que Winston ha sacado de la bodega! Un Borgoña añejo de primera calidad. Vamos a probarlo.

Lara torció la boca.

Apuesto a que te has pasado estos dos días bebiéndote mi bodega.

Y vigilando tu casa y cuidando de tus seres queridos, dulzura mía. Pero ni Betsabé ni nadie parecido se han acercado por aquí.

Escanció dos copas y le ofreció una a Lara. Entonces miró por la ventana y dijo:

¿No será ése, verdad?

Afuera, en el jardín, vieron como Winston, que se hallaba supervisando la labor de los jardineros en el seto exterior, se dirigía hacia un hombre fornido que acababa de aparcar una motocicleta envidiable y le recibía con la mayor de las amabilidades, probablemente fruto de la admiración íntima que sentía por él a causa de sus bocetos.

¿Has visto eso? – gruñó Lara – Mi propio mayordomo conspirando contra mí.

Bueno.- dijo Charles, riendo – Yo sólo veo que cumple con las normas de cortesía. Por cierto, ¿de dónde ha salido ese tío? Parece una mezcla de McGyver y Terminator.

Lara hizo una mueca cansada, pero no dijo nada.

La puerta se abrió y tanto ella como Charles se irguieron en sus asientos. Lara se había vestido con un bonito traje de falda larga de color gris plateado que realzaba su piel y llevaba el pelo recogido en la nuca. Casi podía imaginar los maliciosos comentarios que eso despertaría en Selma, pero ella tenía muy claro que se había puesto así de guapa para "infundir respeto al visitante" e "imponerse con la debida dignidad de una anfitriona".

Estás preciosa.- le había dicho Charles, y ahora Lara tenía la impresión de leer el mismo mensaje en los ojos de Kurtis.

Entonces, un grito rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Selma apareció de repente y prácticamente se tiró al cuello del hombre, mientras depositaba dos ruidosos besos en sus mejillas.

¡Kurtis! ¡Estás radiante!- exclamó la muchacha - ¡Dos años sin verte, me alegro de que estés bien, ya creía que...!

Lara no escuchaba las ilusionadas palabras de Selma ni lo que Kurtis le respondía. Sólo sentía una honda rabia dentro de ella, provocada por la actitud de Selma. No por celos (eso era absurdo) sino porque, en su espontánea y amable reacción, la turca estaba dejándola a ella como una seca y una maleducada. De repente, sintió ganas de levantarse y ponerse a gritar, aunque no supo por qué.

Me parece que ya está bien, Selma. – espetó con sequedad. La muchacha se apartó y la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella, ignorándola, se dirigió a Kurtis – Tú dirás.

Kurtis miró a su alrededor. Lara estaba elegantemente instalada en su sofá y, detrás de ella, Charles aguardaba en silencio, como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara. Selma miraba al suelo incómoda, desde la silla en la que se había sentado. Entonces Winston, horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que nadie le había ofrecido asiento a Kurtis y se apresuró a ponerle una silla.

Sonriendo irónicamente, y con todo el descaro del mundo, Kurtis le dio la vuelta a la silla, se sentó con las piernas abiertas, apoyó los codos en el respaldo y cruzó los dedos de las manos, apoyando en ellos la barbilla. Lara interpretó aquel gesto como un desafío.

Esto parece una audiencia real. ¿Tengo que hacer la reverencia y besar vuestra mano_, milady_? ¿O debo permanecer de rodillas y lamer la suela de vuestro zapato?

Si eso te hace feliz.- masculló ella, molesta por su actitud. Entonces miró a los demás y vio que todos estaban a punto de estallar en carcajadas, excepto Winston, que la miraba con tristeza, como diciendo: _Esto no está bien._

Preferiría que nos dejaran a solas. – puntualizó Kurtis.

Selma saltó de la silla y se apresuró a abandonar la sala, como si estuviera deseando dejarles a solas. Tras un momento de duda, Charles le siguió, y por último salió Winston, lanzando a Lara una mirada que ella no supo interpretar mientras cerraba silenciosamente la puerta.

No sé qué te pasa, Lara. No sé por qué te comportas como una niña enfurruñada.

Corta el rollo, Kurtis. Has venido a por los Fragmentos.

Y a por algo más.

Lara se irguió, indignada. ¡Pero bueno, habráse visto semejante descaro!

Ese algo más no te interesa, porque no lo vas a conseguir.

Quiero saber por qué estás tan furiosa conmigo.

Ella apretó los labios. Durante un segundo, pareció que iba a contenerse, pero finalmente estalló:

¿Y qué esperabas? Desapareciste hace dos años. No sabía si darte por muerto. Y de repente apareces y pretendes que todo siga igual como antes de largarte. ¡Pues de eso nada! Coge tus Fragmentos y lárgate. No quiero saber de ti.

Kurtis se quedó inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos, como si no estuviera convencido de lo que acababa de oír. Luego murmuró:

Necesito un cigarro.

Se levantó, sacó uno del paquete de tabaco y lo encendió. Se aproximó a la pared, se apoyó en ella y dio una calada. Parecía nervioso.

Vamos a ver... tu tienes un problema de incomprensión.- dijo golpeándose la sien con dos dedos – Para empezar, ¿qué soy yo? No, espera, no me lo digas. Te lo diré yo: un Lux Veritatis. ¿Has olvidado qué significa eso?

Ella no contestó.

Te lo expliqué, Lara. Te dije que no podía quedarme. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Por eso me fui.

Genial, porque por eso mismo te irás ahora.

No deberías enfadarte. Te lo dije bien claro, cómo es mi vida, como ha sido siempre: todas las personas que yo he amado han muerto a manos de mis enemigos. Es su forma de vengarse. No quería que lo mismo sucediera contigo.

No me vengas con monsergas. Lo hiciste por tu estúpido sentido del honor, por todas esas idioteces sobre una misión que tenías que cumplir.

Maldita sea, Lara. Esperaba más de ti.

Lara se levantó bruscamente, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y dijo:

Winston, en lugar de estar ahí espiando, avisa a Radha y dile que traiga el estuche de terciopelo.

Luego cerró de un portazo y se giró de nuevo hacia Kurtis:

Yo también esperaba más de ti. ¿Por qué no reconoces de una vez la verdad? Te aprovechaste de mala manera. Estábamos juntos en una situación difícil y me dejé llevar. ¡Lo que no sé es cómo fui tan imbécil! Pero claro, tengo fama de ramera, ¿no? De chica fácil. Lo que me extraña es que no te quedaras hasta conseguirlo _todo._

Kurtis se irguió como si la pared quemara:

¡Yo no soy ese tipo de hombre!

Me trae sin cuidado lo que digas. Yo no perdono, ni tampoco olvido.

Él se volvió a meter el cigarro entre los labios mientras mascullaba algo acerca de que aquello era surrealista y algo más acerca de una paciencia que se estaba agotando. Dio una profunda calada, expulsó el humo lentamente y dijo:

Quédate con tus ridículas y egoístas ideas. Para mí estos dos años han sido una tortura, sobre todo porque aunque lo he intentado no he podido olvidarte... y no gires la cara como un doncella ofendida. Si no eres capaz de entender por qué me fui, al menos entiende por qué estoy aguantando la forma en que me tratas. En realidad, se trata del mismo motivo.

Para gran alivio de Lara, no tuvo que oír qué motivo era (aunque se lo imaginaba... y temía) porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Radha. La pequeña hindú llevaba en sus manos un estuche de terciopelo. Pero apenas alzó la vista, los pequeños y negros ojos de la niña se desorbitaron de horror al ver a Kurtis, y lanzando un chillido, cayó cuan larga era sobre la alfombra adamascada.

Lara y Kurtis se precipitaron al mismo tiempo sobre la pequeña figura, que estaba lívida e inconsciente.

¿Ves? Asustas a las criaturas – aprovechó Lara para hacer una broma cruel, pero se calló al ver que Radha estaba realmente inconsciente y que Kurtis la observaba en silencio. Entonces le miró y preguntó:

¿Es que la conoces?... Él murmuró:Creo que sí... pero hace mucho tiempo...

Horas más tarde, cuando Radha se restableció de la impresión (otra cosa no habría sido) ya de noche, le contaría a Lara de qué conocía a Kurtis, aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo que él apenas la recordara.

(…)

Radha tenía nueve años cuando la Legión había atacado el poblado de Khusuma Bharadji. En realidad no fue un ataque propiamente dicho (pues, ¿qué daño les podían hacer aquellas gentes pobres y miserables?) sino una mera incursión... para divertirse.

La pequeña se encontraba amasando estiércol para hacer ladrillos, una ocupación muy frecuente entre los niños de la India. A su lado, su hermana mayor, la dulce Sita, estaba sentada con la mirada perdida.

Sita tenía quince años y media cara abrasada, devorada por el ácido que su marido, enajenado, le había arrojado después de que hubiera intentado escapar varias veces. Aquel hombre odioso había muerto de viejo y Sita había vuelto expulsada del hogar a casa. Vestía de blanco como convenía a su estado de viuda y, con la cabeza rapada y el rostro deformado, tenía que cubrirse la cara para que nadie la viera. No era más que una sombra de sí misma y todos la ignoraban. Más le habría valido lanzarse a la pira de su difunto torturador. La única que se apiadaba de ella era su hermana pequeña, que contrariamente a lo que ordenaba la estricta costumbre hindú, le traía comida y le daba conversación.

¿No lamentas tu belleza perdida?- le decía Radha, que sabía que su hermana siempre había sido admirada por la fineza de sus rasgos. Sita siempre respondía:

No he perdido mi belleza, Radha. La estoy viendo en tu rostro.

Con el tiempo, Radha se había convencido de que lo que había destruido a su hermana no era el ácido, sino el matrimonio. Y temblaba esperando el día en que la entregaran a un hombre.

De repente, se oyeron gritos en las lindes del poblado

¿Qué ocurre?

Sita se levantó, tapando de nuevo su deforme faz con un tupido velo. Entonces oyeron la primera ráfaga de metralla.

¡_Dacoit_! – gritó Radha levantándose, pronunciando el nombre de los criminales a quienes más temían los lugareños.

No.- dijo Sita – Son los legionarios.

La niña no preguntó cómo lo sabía. No habría entendido que su hermana mayor había tenido que entregarse a aquellos hombres blancos para lograr algo de alimento y sobrevivir, manteniendo siempre el rostro velado. Al fin y al cabo, el rostro no era lo que buscaban en una mujer, y jamás se le hubieran acercado de ver cómo era en realidad.

Sita la cogió de una mano y se la llevó hacia la jungla, que estaba muy cercana. Se acurrucaron bajo unas hojas y permanecieron en silencio. Los chillidos y disparos iban en aumento. Y de repente sonó la primera explosión. Radha se encogió, aterrorizada. Sita, que miraba por encima de los matojos, dijo:

El poblado arde. Le han prendido fuego.

Radha soltó un sollozo de miedo. Su hermana parecía extrañamente tranquila. ¿Acaso no les temía?

¿Qué va a ser de padre, madre y nuestros hermanos?

Que Lakshmi la Benévola se apiade de ellos. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

Permanecieron unos momentos inmóviles, de pronto, unas ramas crujieron a unos pasos de ellas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sita la levantó de un tirón y la empujó hacia delante. Algo pasó zumbando junto a su oído y se estrelló en la corteza de un árbol cercano. Soltó un grito de terror y le flaquearon las rodillas.

¡Corre o estás muerta! – gritó Sita en su oído.

De repente, cuatro figuras enormes les cortaron el paso. Eran hombres fornidos de rostro pálido, que daban una impresión terrible al estar cubiertos de mugre y tener una expresión feroz y salvaje en sus rostros.

Radha trató de retroceder, unos brazos fuertes la alzaron y se la cargaron a la espalda antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar. Se debatió, pero sus nueve años poco podían contra la fuerza de aquellos hombre brutales. Miró atrás pero sólo alcanzó a ver cómo dos de ellos arrastraban a su hermana asiéndola de la blanca túnica. Nunca volvería a verla.

Sabía que no le serviría de nada, pero gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras su captor se la llevaba a través de la selva. El trayecto no duró mucho, pronto llegaron a una zona despejada llena de barracones, tiendas y trincheras. Era el campamento de la Legión Extranjera.

¡Eh! ¡Mirad! – gritó alegremente el legionario que la había raptado, arrojándola al suelo como un saco- ¡Mirad qué cosita he encontrado!

Los otros soltaron grotescas carcajadas y se acercaron para observar a la niña, que se quedó paralizada del terror y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando alguien la arrastró hacia un húmedo y oscuro barracón. Al llegar a la puerta de nuevo recobró las fuerzas y se asió al marco desesperadamente, chillando con tanta fuerza que la hicieron callar de un puñetazo. Aquello no la arredró, porque de pronto, en su tierna e infantil mente, había empezado a intuir lo que querían hacer con ella y empezó a morder y patalear para tratar de quitarse de encima a aquellas manos sucias que la sujetaban, golpeaban y rebuscaban bajo el _sari_ desgarrando la tela.

¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?

Aquellas palabras, que Radha no entendió al igual que ninguna de las otras que había oído, puesto que se expresaban en francés, tuvieron la virtud de detener a sus agresores, que se giraron hacia el que había hablado, otro legionario que acababa de llegar.

¡Eh, Trent! – le gritó el que la estaba sujetando - ¡Dime qué te parece!

Y la empujó con tanta brutalidad que Radha fue a caer en brazos de aquel otro legionario, que la sujetó con firmeza pero sin brusquedad.

La hemos sacado del pueblo – continuó – Claro que como tú no has querido venir...

Sin verlo y no verlo, aquel tipo pasó entre sus colegas y la metió dentro del barracón. Aquello provocó las carcajadas de los otros legionarios, que aplaudieron y silbaron obscenamente mientras gritaban:

¡Qué cara más dura tienes, Trent! ¡Cuando acabes avisa!

La puerta se cerró, la oscuridad lo llenó todo, y Radha ya no fue más que una niña desnuda y aterrada que se acurrucó sollozando en un rincón y esperó a que aquel brutal hombre hiciese con ella lo que le viniese en gana...

Oyó a su agresor trajinar con algo y una llama se encendió en medio de la negrura. Era el mechero del soldado, a cuya luz Radha pudo verle de cerca el rostro. Era pálido y severo como el de los otros, y tenía los cabellos oscuros. Un corte superficial, al lado del ojo, llenaba de sangre su sien izquierda. Pero la niña no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos. Jamás había visto a alguien en que tuviera unos ojos así. Eran azules.

Joder. – murmuró él – Si eres sólo una niña.

Ella temblaba tanto que le castañeaban los dientes y se sacudía. El legionario extendió una mano y le tocó el hombro, lo que provocó que la niña se apartara gritando.

No chilles, criatura. No te voy a hacer nada.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro austero del soldado, y aunque Radha no entendía nada, se tranquilizó por el tono sereno de su voz.

El soldado estaba asqueado. De sí mismo y del mundo que le envolvía. Sabía que aquello era normal y frecuente, que los militares, llevados al límite de su resistencia en misiones inhumanas que les hacían volver locos de soledad y dolor, acababan convirtiéndose en crueles máquinas de matar y al poco tiempo también en ladrones y violadores. Como nadie tenía compasión por ellos, ellos tampoco tenían compasión por nadie. Ni siquiera por una inocente criatura de nueve años, ni por un poblado de gente miserable. Él lo sabía y los odiaba a todos y también se odiaba a sí mismo, porque en cierto modo era como ellos.

Se levantó, resuelto, y le dio una casaca, con la que Radha se cubrió de inmediato. Entonces abrió una trampilla en el suelo y le indicó el túnel. Conducía más allá del campamento y los soldados lo usaban para huir de las disciplinas. A pesar de las barreras lingüísticas, Radha entendió perfectamente. Se acercó al agujero y, antes de bajar, se volvió y tomando rápidamente la áspera mano del legionario, la besó en señal de agradecimiento. Luego se dejó caer dentro y corrió hacia el túnel, hacia su libertad.

El legionario se quedó mirando un momento la trampilla, suspiró y la dejó caer. Luego salió a enfrentarse con sus compañeros, sintiendo que ya no eran hombres, sino bestias.

Aquel hombre extraordinario no había sido otro que el propio Kurtis.

(…)

Cuando Radha concluyó su relato, Selma sonreía contenta y Lara permanecía silenciosa. La turca se alegraba de no tener motivo alguno para que la imagen heroica que se había forjado de Kurtis se viera levemente afectada. En cuanto a Lara, no le resultaba todo extraño el hecho de que, si en aquella horda de salvajes que todo el mundo sabía que era la Legión, había un solo hombre que salvaría a Radha de la injuria y la suciedad, ése tenía que ser Kurtis, tan sobreprotector y limpio en lo más íntimo de sí mismo, aunque todo lo que le rodeara fuera podredumbre.

¿Y Radha? ¿Qué extraño destino había hecho que ella, la misma niña, hubiera sido salvada hace tiempo por Kurtis y ahora por Lara? La exploradora no creía en el destino, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella niña de ojos negros que ahora la miraba sonriente. ¿Qué fuerza superior la había puesto en sus manos? ¿Estaría bien ahora desprenderse de ella como ropa vieja, ahora que ya la había librado del fuego como Kurtis la libró de ser violada, ahora que su conciencia estaba ya tranquila...?

Radha – dijo entonces, y no reconoció su propia voz ni supo por qué pronunciaba aquellas palabras - ¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí, en Surrey?

Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron extasiados, y como aquella niña que nunca debió dejar de ser, se arrojó a su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos mientras le besaba la mejilla:

¡Oh,_ bahanji_, me encantaría quedarme contigo!

Lara se quedó rígida, porque nunca había recibido el abrazo de un niño, pero enseguida se relajó y sonrió. Selma la miraba, en silencio, tan sorprendida como contenta por su útlima decisión.

Ejem, ejem...

Ellas se giraron. Winston esperaba cortés en el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué habitación le reservo al señor Trent? Dada la indisposición de la señorita Deli, he deducido que se quedaría a pasar la noche.

Lara torció el gesto.

La caseta del perro le vendrá bien.

El codazo que recibió por parte de Selma en el flanco le cortó el aliento.

Está bien – concedió, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Dale la que está al fondo del pasillo.

Winston salió y soltó un suspiro. Kurtis, al pie de la escalera, exhibía una sonrisa irónica.

Y bien, ¿dónde duerme el perro?

El mayordomo enrojeció hasta las orejas y farfulló:

Lo siento mucho...

Descuida hombre.- dijo él, cargándose el macuto al hombro – Por cierto, ¿siempre es así cuando se enfada?

Winston echó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, y tras asegurarse de que no podía oírle nadie, murmuró:

Qué va, suele ser peor.

Entonces te compadezco, Winston. Tienes madera de santo.


	9. Capítulo 8: La mujer de bruma

Capítulo 8: La mujer de bruma

Lara se despertó temprano. Como siempre que le ocurría esto, se puso un chándal y salió a correr.

Surrey era un conjunto de varias colinas que en verano eran verdes y en otoño se volvían doradas. A Lara le gustaba correr cuando apenas había amanecido y el aire seguía siendo frío. Una densa niebla lo rodeaba todo y no veía de dónde venía ni a dónde iba, lo que le daba gran sensación de libertad y evasión.

Se detuvo en medio de un prado, jadeante y sudorosa. La niebla empezaba a disiparse y los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse entre las nubes.

De pronto, le pareció distinguir algo en la niebla. Parecía una figura alta y esbelta.

¡Eh! – gritó - ¿Quién anda ahí?

Aquellas tierras eran de su propiedad y ningún trabajador debía estar allí a aquellas horas. Echó a andar, pero la niebla no le permitía distinguir aún quién era.

La figura se movió hacia delante, luego se alejó, pero ni siquiera oyó el sonido de los pies rozando la hierba. Una extraña bruma blanca ondeaba a su alrededor, ¿era un vestido?

Lara echó a correr. Era muy rápida y en pocos segundos debería haber estado junto a ella. Pero ocurría algo extraño: la figura no se movía, sin embargo, no lograba alcanzarla. Siempre lejos de ella, siempre fuera de su alcance, por más que corriera, ¡pero no se movía!

Y de repente, la tuvo delante.

Lara gritó de sorpresa, y en medio de la niebla, un bello rostro surcado de intrincadas líneas oscuras y enmarcado por una cabellera albina, le devolvió la vacía mirada de unas cuencas negras. Unas blancas manos le acariciaron la garganta, frías como el hielo, y un perfume intensísimo la anegó por completo.

Lara se retorció y trató de agarrar a aquella aparición, pero sus dedos sólo asieron aire frío. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, ante ella, y el rostro albino le resultó de repente horriblemente familiar.

Pero entonces notó unas fuertes tenazas en las sienes, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, sin saber por qué había perdido todas sus fuerzas.

Al caer al suelo, vio la dama albina inclinarse sobre ella, y perdió el sentido.

(…)

Abrió los ojos. Sorprendida, notó un sabor metálico en la boca y, al incorporarse, la sangre que le llenaba la boca se le deslizó de las comisuras de los labios y le corrió en finos regueros por el cuello. Se había mordido la lengua al caer.

Respirando a gorgoteos, dolorida, miró a su alrededor. La niebla se había despejado sobre el prado y brillaba el sol a plenitud. Lentamente se incorporó, después de comprobar que no se había dañado la lengua gravemente. La hierba brillaba verde y aún sentía la fragancia de un perfume muy familiar...

Al levantarse, un objeto cayó de su regazo. Se inclinó, lo recogió, y se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, preguntándose que hacía allí.

Era una flor de espliego.

(…)

¿Winston? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Lara miró a su alrededor, sorprendida. No se oía ni una mosca en toda la casa, y eso era extraño, pues aunque no quisiera se había acostumbrado a oír corretear de un cuarto a otro a la niña hindú, que estaba recuperando poco a poco su infancia; o a Selma canturreando algunos poemas en su lengua nativa.

El mayordomo fingió un aire inocente:

La señorita Deli aún duerme. Ayer acabó muy cansada por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos y...

Sí, sí, es verdad, pero... ¿y Selma?

Winston bajó la cabeza, enrojeciendo. Era malísimo para fingir. Al final farfulló con la boca pequeña:

Se ha ido con el señor Trent...

¿¡Qué!

El venerable anciano irlandés levantó entonces la vista para fijarlo en el rostro estupefacto de su ama, y entonces vio la sangre coagulada en torno a su boca.

¡Señorita, está herida! Deje que...

¡Al diablo con eso, Winston! ¿Que Selma y Kurtis se han ido? ¿Sin decirme nada?

No dijo nada más. Se ahogaba de la rabia. Dio media vuelta y como un huracán ascendió por las escaleras. Winston fue tras ella para calmarla.

Verá, señorita, puedo explicarlo...

¡Eso espero!

... el señor Trent se ha levantado esta mañana dispuesto a irse. No ha querido decir por qué. Usted ya había salido y la señorita Al-Jazira ha estado hablando largo rato con él. Finalmente ha recogido sus cosas y le ha acompañado.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Después de haberla acogido en casa! ¡A ella y a ese... ese...!

Antes de que se le ocurriera soltar alguna atrocidad, el mayordomo intervino con rapidez:

Han partido hacia Turquía.

Lara no salía de su indignación. Empezó a despojarse del húmedo chándal con furia, sin acordarse de que Winston estaba delante. Con cortesía, el anciano abrió la puerta del armario para ocultarla de su vista.

Verá... – continuó, cada vez más nervioso – El señor Trent quería ir a Turquía a resolver... un asunto pendiente. Algo sobre la necrópolis de Capadocia. Como sabe, la señorita Al-Jazira trabajó allí como arqueóloga... en fin, parece ser que se ha ofrecido a ayudarle. Y han marchado, llevándose los Fragmentos del Orbe, tal y como usted quería...

¿¡Como yo quería! ¡Se han marchado sin decirme una sola palabra! ¡Sin decírmelo _a mí_! ¿Cómo se atreven?

Bueno... si me permite el atrevimiento, señorita... usted dejó bien claro que quería que el señor Trent se marchara cuanto antes... y que no le interesaban para nada sus asuntos...

No hubo respuesta. La puerta del armario se cerró despacio y tras ella apareció el rostro de Lara, que estaba roja de rabia. Casi daba miedo.

Espero que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver con este complot, Winston.

Pero el mayordomo mantenía la vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos y no la levantó de ahí. De repente, Lara tuvo la certeza de que sí tenía mucho que ver con aquello. ¡Un chantaje, claro! Pero, ¿por qué se enfadaba? ¿No había querido que él desapareciera? ¿Qué le molestaba en realidad, que Kurtis se hubiera ido sin despedirse, que Selma le hubiera acompañado, dándole portazo a ella en las narices, o que hubieran emprendido una aventura por su parte dejándola a ella fuera, sabiendo que era lo que más le heriría en su orgullo? ¿O era todo a la vez?

Ya más tranquila, Lara anunció:

Me voy a Turquía. Ocúpate de Radha hasta que vuelva. Si creen que pueden darme el esquinazo y dejarme tirada como ropa vieja, se equivocan. Sea lo que sea lo que tengan que hacer en Capadocia, no van a dejarme fuera de esto. ¡Bueno sería que prescindieran de mí! Ya veremos quién ríe el último...

Mientras se metía dentro de la ducha soltando juramentos y maldiciones, Winston, aún con la cabeza baja, esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo.

(…)

Marie regresó a su casa al atardecer, acarreando su vieja bolsa llena de paños. Estaba agotada, no había esperado que una de sus pacientes se pusiera de parto aquel mismo día, pero por lo menos todo había concluido felizmente. Se sentía orgullosa de seguir siendo tan hábil a su vejez.

El sol ya se había puesto y una niebla rojiza envolvía la casa. Conforme se iba acercando, el silencio se espesó y sólo oía el crujir de sus pies contra la grava del suelo. Ya entraba en el patio de detrás cuando divisó una sombra blanca por el rabillo del ojo.

Se giró bruscamente y creyó ver una figura brumosa que se fundió en la penumbra apenas se movió.

¡Quién hay! – gritó.

Silencio. Marie dejó el cesto en el suelo y se acercó lentamente al porche. Entonces volvió a ver un destello blanco, esta vez por el otro lado.

Su instinto, acostumbrado a reaccionar ante el menor peligro, la impulsó a correr hacia la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y al girarse para cerrarla, vio en el marco de la puerta un rostro cerúleo de cuencas vacías que la observaba. Lanzando un grito de horror, Marie trató de cerrar la puerta, pero le fue imposible moverla, parecía haberse quedado atrancada. La figura blanca entró envuelta en una extraña neblina.

La mujer no se quedó a rezar ni a suplicar por su vida. Comprendiendo que ésta era cuestión de segundos, corrió hacia el salón, sacó un rifle de un arcón y lo cargó a una velocidad que cualquier soldado experimentado hubiera envidiado. Luego apuntó hacia la bruma sinuosa que empezaba a entrar en la habitación.

¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate o disparo! – aulló, pese a que sabía que quizá un arma de fuego no dañaría a aquella cosa.

Un perfume intenso invadió el aire, y retrocedió, mareada.

¡Aléjate! – repitió, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

Un frío intenso se apoderó de ella. Empezó a nublársele la vista. Por fin, apretó el gatillo.

Se oyó un estampido sordo, la bala se fundió en aquella bruma. De pronto, aquella aura blanquecina se contrajo y a Marie le pareció oír un leve gemido. Hubo un profundo sonido de aspiración y tal como había venido, aquella aparición se desvaneció.

Marie permaneció unos instantes, temblorosa, con el rifle alzado todavía. Luego lo bajó lentamente. El silencio era tremendo y un extraño perfume inundaba la sala.

Finalmente bajó el rifle y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Apretando con fuerza los labios, se dispuso a llevarse lo imprescindible. Acostumbrada a huir, Marie sabía que, fuera lo que fuera aquella cosa la estaba buscando y volvería, y en ese caso, tanto mejor que no la encontrara allí.

(…)

Estambul, la bella, la serena, la recibió del mismo modo que hacía dos años. Mientras avanzaba por sus calles, aspirando el azafranado olor de los mercados, Lara recordó. Por aquellas mismas calles había avanzado para ir al lugar a donde iba ahora, a contactar con una joven arqueóloga turca que después resultó haber cuidado de un hombre herido y enfermo...

Lara sacudió la cabeza, molesta. ¡No era momento para nostalgias! Esta vez era algo muy diferente. Se sentía ofendida e insultada. Quizá no había sido muy cortés con Kurtis, pero Selma, a quien ella había acogido en Inglaterra ante su trauma moral de regresar a Turquía, ¿cómo se atrevía, la muy desgraciada, a hacerle aquello? ¡Ya vería!

Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento de la turca, estaba de nuevo tan alterada que la aporreó sin piedad, vociferando:

¡Selma Al-Jazira! ¡Abre inmediatamente!

Un anciano con turbante se asomó por la ventana de una casa vecina, atraído por los gritos. Se quedó mirando, boquiabierto, a aquella europea descarada que armaba tal escándalo. Lara le vio y le espetó:

¡Y usted qué mira!

El anciano se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y desaparecer dentro, escandalizado, en el momento en que la puerta del apartamento de Selma se abría lentamente.

El rostro de la turca apareció en el vano de la puerta, con una leve expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

¿Lara? Pero...

Ella le empujó, impaciente, entró y cerró la puerta.

Apuesto a que no esperabas verme aquí, ¿verdad? Sin embargo ya sabes que para mí cruzar medio mundo es como salir a dar un paseo. No puedes escapar de mí, y espero una buena explicación por esta afrenta. No has sido muy educada al abandonar de ese modo mi casa, como si yo fuera tu enemiga, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. ¡A menos que todo haya sido idea de ese patán de Kurtis! – escrutó por encima de su hombro – Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¡Sal y da la cara como un hombre!

Lara, por favor – dijo Selma con dificultad – mírate. Desde hace un tiempo tienes un comportamiento terrible. Y deja de vociferar, Kurtis no está aquí.

¡Qué raro! – soltó Lara con sarcasmo.

Selma suspiró:

Mira Lara, no le culpes a él. Todo ha sido idea mía... bueno, mía y de Winston.

¡Lo sabía! – masculló Lara. - ¿Qué comedia, qué chantaje es éste?

Lara, créeme, esto ha sido resultado de tu actitud... te tenemos mucho aprecio, pero, admítelo, desde hace tiempo estás realmente... insoportable.

Y mira si no me podíais soportar más que habéis desaparecido esta mañana como alma que lleva el diablo. No es una buena manera de hacer las cosas.

Queríamos que reflexionaras.

¿Queríais...? ¡Pero bueno, es un auténtico complot! En fin, no he cruzado Europa para volverme de vacío. ¿Qué estáis tramando?

La turca no respondió. Se dirigió al salón y Lara le siguió. Allí puedo ver que tenía la mesa cubierta de mapas, dibujos y plantillas.

Mira... es mi material. Mis apuntes de la excavación de Capadocia. ¿Te acuerdas? Me sentía incapaz de reanudar mi tarea. El ataque de Eckhardt... la muerte de mi Ahmad... todo eso me destrozó y destruyó mis sueños y mis expectativas. Luego tuve que huir porque los hombres de Gunderson me hubieran matado. Ahora es el momento de reanudar el trabajo que dejé a mitad.

Lara le miró mientras acariciaba los esquemas de la estratigrafía de Capadocia, embelesada.

Anoche – prosiguió Selma – Kurtis llamó a mi puerta y me comunicó que se marchaba. No quiso darme detalles, pero estaba furioso... furioso contra ti, Lara. Te portaste muy mal con él... si, ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero... me dolió mucho ver aquello. Le pregunté que a dónde iba... sobre todo porque sabía que al amanecer, irremediablemente preguntarías por él, a pesar de que en teoría no te importaba nada suyo a partir de aquel momento.

Qué bien me conoces.

Selma prefirió ignorar el tonillo irónico de las palabras de Lara y continuó:

Kurtis se llevaba los Fragmentos. Para mi sorpresa, me dijo que estaba dispuesto a entrar en Edén.

¿En... dónde?

La turca se inclinó sobre sus papeles y cogió uno, que tendió a Lara. Ella lo cogió y observó que era un boceto de las galerías de la necrópolis Nephilim de Capadocia.

¿Ves, Lara, esa galería que acaba en una cruz? La cruz indica que allí nos topamos con un pozo profundo, cuyo fondo no llegamos a alcanzar. En su día, creímos que ese pozo conducía a Edén.

¿Y Edén es...?

¿Cómo, Lara? ¿No lo sabes? Edén es el nombre que los Nephilim dieron a su gran ciudad.

El silencio pesó sobre la sala durante unos instantes, mientras Lara seguía con los ojos fijos en aquella enorme cruz.

Edén... - murmuró – Así que había una ciudad bajo la necrópolis. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Selma enrojeció.

Porque me avergonzaba de ello. Ahmad y yo creíamos en la existencia de la ciudad, pero todos se burlaron de nosotros. En teoría sólo era un mito. Pero Kurtis me ha dicho que es real. Lo sabe porque... porque su padre estuvo allí.

Lara observó unos instantes más el papel y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa.

En resumen, que Kurtis te ha pedido ayuda para acceder a la excavación como arqueóloga que eres, y tú no has querido desaprovechar la oportunidad de confirmar tu ambiciosa teoría. Os embarcáis en esto sin ni siquiera consultármelo, ¡_a mí_, Lara Croft! ¡Sabías cuánto adoro descubrir lugares perdidos, y querías dejarme _fuera_!

Sabía que te dolería, Lara. Por eso nos marchamos. Queríamos que nos siguieras... bueno, yo quería que nos siguieras. Por Kurtis no respondo. Está realmente furioso contigo, y no es para menos, Lara.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche.

Lo que Kurtis piense me trae sin cuidado y no es asunto tuyo.- replicó ella con acritud – En serio, ¿cómo no me dijisteis nada?

No nos hubieras escuchado. ¡Mírate, Lara! ¡Mira en lo que te has convertido! Eres bella y encantadora, valiente y admirable, pero te estás destruyendo. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué le tratas de ese modo?

Lara entrecerró los ojos y al cabo de unos instantes, murmuró:

No puedes entenderlo.

Cierto. No creo que haya ser humano que te entienda, Lara. – suspiró Selma, y como para cambiar de tema, dijo - ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme en la empresa, Lara? Eres la mejor que hay en esta materia, y yo sola no puedo acometer la búsqueda de Edén. Si no quieres hacerlo por él, al menos hazlo por mí.

Bajó la vista y miró una vez más la cruz en el mapa. Edén. Una ciudad perdida bajo las entrañas de la tierra. ¿Por qué no? ¿No era lo que ella siempre había deseado? ¿No era aquél su modo de vida, no era aquello para lo que había nacido? Sonrió.

Por supuesto.

El dulce rostro de Selma se iluminó. Eufórica, se lanzó al cuello de Lara y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

¡Sabía que no me fallarías! ¡Edén, allá vamos!


	10. Capítulo 9: La Gran Diosa

**Capítulo 9: La Gran Diosa**

Sufría. De un modo atroz. Y en vano.

Giselle se inclinó sobre la camilla del paciente, mientras le ajustaba la mascarilla de oxígeno. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

Vamos.- murmuró con los dientes apretados – Respira, idiota. Respira. Si te mueres no me ayudas nada.

Sintió una suave brisa a su espalda, una inmensa fragancia invadió el aire, y de inmediato supo que su hija había llegado. Ella no solía usar las puertas para entrar y salir. Le era más fácil y agradable aparecer y desaparecerse como el ángel que en realidad era.

El hombre que agonizaba en la camilla abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al ver a Betsabé. Soltando un gemido, tendió la mano hacia ella.

Cree que soy un ángel que viene a llevársele al cielo. – murmuró la bella, mientras leía su mente con rapidez – Suplica que acabe con su dolor.

En lugar de tanta poesía – gruñó la atareada doctora, girándose hacia la bandeja del material – sálvale la vida. Se está muriendo.

No es cierto.- respondió Betsabé, sonriendo con calma.- Ya ha muerto.

Giselle se volvió bruscamente. Era verdad. El hombre se había quedado rígido, con los ojos desencajados fijos en su hija.

Podrías haberle salvado.- dijo soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

Oh madre – sonrió ella – ya le habías hecho sufrir bastante. Además, te sobran pacientes, ¿no es cierto?

Sí, pero con éste ya había completado el tratamiento, y ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo. La próxima vez hazme el favor, ¿de acuerdo? Ya sabes que tus cualidades me son de gran ayuda.

Ella no respondió. Tomando los extremos de la sábana, cubrió el cuerpo del difunto. Giselle ya estaba tomando notas frenéticamente en su cuaderno.

Betsabé sabía la verdad. Los experimentos que Giselle realizaba con sus pacientes eran ilegales. Algunos atentaban contra los derechos humanos. Pero la Cábala le daba cobertura y financiamiento. En realidad, ella estaba logrando llegar más lejos que otros científicos coartados por escrúpulos morales o legales. El fin justifica los medios, ése era el lema de Giselle y de todos los que con ella colaboraban. Se sufría, se sacrificaban vidas, sí, pero los avances no tenían precio. Además, ¿no era Betsabé la prueba de que aquellos experimentos tenían un justo y hermoso fin? Entre los suyos, Giselle era más obedecida que un general y más respetada que un líder religioso. Nadie dudaba de su palabra y quien lo hacía no era digno de estar allí.

Pero Betsabé sabía. Hacía tiempo que Giselle le pedía que curase o alargase la vida de sus pacientes. Ella podía hacerlo, como podía hacerlo Karel. Un roce de sus dedos, un soplo de su aliento, un beso de sus labios y el dolor se esfumaba temporalmente, la herida se cerraba o la gangrena dejaba de supurar. Ella tenía el poder, heredado de su padre. ¿Acaso no debía usarlo?

Pero Betsabé, a pesar de todo, sabía. Y lo que sabía era que estaba convirtiéndose en un instrumento para su madre. Al principio había consentido. Le fascinaba ver aquel poder que salía de su interior sin que apenas pudiera controlarlo. Pero pronto se había cansado. Por eso había dejado morir a aquel hombre. Había sido el Ángel de la Muerte que él le había pedido que fuera.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero Giselle la cogió del brazo y salieron al pasillo.

¿Has averiguado algo acerca de los Fragmentos? – preguntó, ordenándose el atolondrado cabello rubio, que llevaba muy corto.

La exploradora británica tenía uno. Pero cuando acudí a quitárselo, ya que como sabes no quiso venderlo, ya había cambiado de manos. Ha sido astuta, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo. El otro lo tiene la madre del Lux Veritatis... pero cuando acudí a robárselo me atacó y me hirió. Tuve que retirarme.

Deberías haberlas matado. A las dos.

Betsabé se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada fría.

Aunque seas mi madre, no te permito decirme lo que debo hacer. Lara Croft no es mi objetivo y esa mujer india todavía es útil. No voy a matarlas... aún.

Como quieras. Pero trata de que no se conviertan en un problema. ¿Sabes algo del Lux Veritatis?

La bella se detuvo. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la lejanía, ausentes.

Es... extraño. – murmuró – No logro verle en la distancia. Es como si tuviera a su alrededor una aura que le protegiera... que le ocultara a mi vista. Como si supiera que le estoy buscando.

Ese cabrón no podrá esconderse por mucho tiempo. – afirmó la científica, categórica. – No sabes las ganas que tengo de... verle. – y esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

Betsabé se giró y tomó el rostro de su madre entre sus manos con dulzura. Cara a cara parecían hermanas... dos bellas gemelas, tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes.

Tranquila, madre.- dijo acariciándole la frente – El odio y la sed de venganza te consumen. Y si te consumen no llegarás a ver lo que deseas.

Oyeron un carraspeo. Se giraron y vieron allí a Gertrude, vestida como siempre de arriba abajo con su largo vestido y su velo negro, semejante a una viuda negra.

Hija Bendita - dijo dirigiéndose a Betsabé - ¿querrías acompañar a esta pobre anciana?

Cuando Betsabé se cogió de su brazo, la vieja y la científica intercambiaron una fría mirada.

(…)

Ten cuidado – susurró Betsabé – a mi madre no le has gustado nunca, y ahora le gustas menos, dadas las atenciones que me prodigas.

Oh, sólo está celosa. Siempre ha sido una celosa. Cuando vivía su hermana estaba celosa de sus éxitos, y cuando vivía Eckhardt le tenía celos porque acaparaba toda la atención de su Karel. Y cuando murieron los dos tenía celos de cualquiera que se acercara a hablar con Karel.

Bajaron el pasillo y con lentitud se acercaron a la zona de la capilla. Allí sólo acudía a rezar la vieja Gertrude, y nadie más entraba.

Gertrude rendía culto a la Gran Diosa. Aquello despertaba grandes carcajadas en Giselle y el resto del equipo, para quienes la Gran Diosa no era más que un mito antiguo lejano y perdido. Ellos creían en la ciencia, en el poder de Betsabé.

El altar estaba dispuesto hacia el Este, hacia el Oriente, donde había nacido la Gran Diosa. Su efigie presidía el altar. Alta, bella y desnuda, escoltada por sus dos lechuzas, asiendo en sus manos los símbolos vivificantes mientras sus pies se hundían como garras en la tierra.

Lilith. La primera mujer, y también la reina de todos los demonios.

Yo era joven cuando el Maestro Eckhardt me inició en el culto de la Diosa.- murmuró Gertrude mientras tomaba una caja de cerillas. – Te sorprenderá saber que todos los Nephilim adoran a Lilith. Ellos creían que ella era la madre de todos ellos, la que había compartido el lecho con un ángel. Ahora yo sólo mantengo el culto de todos nosotros.

Betsabé ya había oído cientos de veces aquella historia, pero escuchó con paciencia. Gertrude, pese a repetirse como la vieja chocha que era, siempre aportaba información valiosa. No en vano era ella la miembro más antigua de la Cábala, tras la muerte de los dos Maestros.

Sonriendo, se acercó a la vieja y le quitó la caja de cerillas de las manos. Luego, inclinándose sobre cada una de las velas, las encendió soplando levemente sobre la mecha. Gertrude la observó maravillada.

No me mires así, tía.- dijo ella riendo – Esto es sólo un truco de niños.

¡Y pensar que tu madre y los demás se ríen de mí porque aún venero a la Diosa! Es a Ella a quien te pareces. Tú eres su criatura, estoy convencida, como lo fueron todos los Nephilim que nacieron de Ella. Ellos, tu madre y los otros, son idiotas. Ellos y todos sus estúpidos experimentos.

Yo nací de un _estúpido_ experimento. – dijo ella sonriendo.

¡Tú naciste de la simiente de Karel! Y él era uno de los Antiguos, quizá nacido en la Segunda o Tercera Generación. ¡La sangre de Lilith corre por tus venas, Hija Bendita! Tú eres divina, tú eres una diosa. El poder que te ampara lo proclama.

Ella sonreía. Nada turbaba la dulzura de su expresión. Desde que había sido niña, en aquellos dos años, la vieja Gertrude se la había llevado con ella y le había repetido una y otra vez aquello. La había iniciado en el culto de Lilith, la Madre. Y una y otra vez le había hecho ver que era más que la bella y perfecta criatura surgida de un experimento arriesgado.

Gertrude se acercó y aferró con fuerza su brazo. Sólo ella y Giselle podían tocarla. Así estaba prescrito y ordenado.

Escúchame. Tu madre está loca. Te usa como su fueras un Mesías que viniera a curar y a allanar el camino. Curas heridas, alargas vidas, sólo para que ella prosiga con sus asquerosos experimentos. La respuesta no está en la ciencia. El camino al Paraíso no lo hallaremos cortando miembros y llenando probetas con fluidos. El camino al Paraíso eres tú, Hija Bendita.

Se giró bruscamente y se acercó al altar, frente el cual se arrodilló y oró en voz baja. La silueta de Lilith se desdibujaba mezclada con las volutas de humo que manaban de las velas.

Libre del discurso de la anciana, Betsabé dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de la capilla, pero entonces Gertrude habló de nuevo:

¿Acaso no sabes lo que tu madre prepara para ti?

Se quedó quieta.

Oh, no lo sabes porque no quieres. Tú puedes saber lo que se te antoje, Hija Bendita. Sólo tienes que desearlo. Pero si no lo deseas, no llegas a saberlo.

Betsabé inspiró profundamente, conminándose a tener paciencia con los devaneos seniles de aquella mujer.

¿Tanto sabes de los planes de mi madre?

No son diferentes de los planes de Eckhardt, de los de Karel. Ellos querían hacer vivir de nuevo la Alta Raza. Sólo Giselle lo logró, el resultado eres tú. Y tú, Hija Bendita, vivirás para siempre. Pero con sólo un miembro no se puede hacer renacer una raza, ¿verdad? Hace falta más miembros... hacen falta... hijos.

Las mejillas de la bella se encendieron.

Te equivocas, tía. Mi madre juró.

Sí. Ella juró no emparejarte con ningún mortal, para que tu sangre no se mancillara. Pero sabes que hace falta que procrees, hija. No hay raza sin engendramiento. Quizá... quizá esté buscando crear un nuevo Nephilim, un compañero para ti. ¿Te gustaría, Hija Bendita? – concluyó con un tonillo sarcástico.

El efecto fue el deseado. Betsabé se enfureció.

Un compañero... un hermano... ¡no!

Vamos, niña mía. No hay nada malo en el incesto. Recuerda que los demonios nacieron del incesto cosmogónico, que a fin de cuentas...

¡Cállate!

Se calló. Los ojos le ardían con un fuego verde. Tan dulce como una caricia, cuando se enfadaba lograba despertar auténtico terror.

Yo sólo soy la Hija de Lilith. Yo sólo soy el camino al Paraíso. No habrá nadie más que yo. Yo soy la última, la que vivirá por siempre. No puede haber nadie más.

Gertrude sonreía.

Díselo a ella. Tú con tu mano puedes barrer sus experimentos, destrozar su teoría. Tú puedes traernos el Paraíso. No necesitamos a la Alta Raza, Hija Bendita. Contigo se cumplen todas las profecías. No habrá renacer de los Nephilim, sino camino al Paraíso. Pero... ¡ah! Házselo comprender a la testaruda de tu madre.

La bella ahora estaba pensativa.

Sé que debo hacer. Mi madre no debe saber nada. Me propongo encontrar los Fragmentos, ya que encontré el Orbe. Y aún queda algo más que he de encontrar, algo que responde al nombre de la Gran Diosa.

Sí, hija, sí... – murmuró la vieja – Lo necesitamos, necesitamos el Cetro. Con él puedes abrirnos el camino.

_El Cetro..._


	11. Capítulo 10: La fosa pútrida

**Capítulo 10: La fosa pútrida**

Selma se pasó las dos semanas siguientes telefoneando y obteniendo permisos y accesos. En teoría estaba retirada y a todos les sorprendió que aquel espíritu descubridor se hubiese revitalizado tras dos años de duelo. Más de uno le opuso resistencia, pero bastó que Lara interviniera. No había fuerza en la Tierra capaz de resistir el carisma de Lara Croft.

En todo aquel tiempo ni una ni otra le vieron el pelo a Kurtis. Parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, nada raro en él después de todo.

Lara – murmuró la turca, nerviosa, mientras repasaba por enésima vez una lista kilométrica con todo lo indispensable – nos hace falta apoyo logístico.

¿Apoyo... logístico?

Sí, necesitamos disponer de un soporte técnico. Alguien que sepa trastear con material informático y que pueda conseguirnos contactos por vía Internet o telefónica en pocos segundos. Capadocia es un desierto aislado, como bien sabes, y allí no vamos a disponer de muchos lujos... necesito a algún experto en informática y comunicaciones que pueda mantenernos en contacto con el resto del mundo. Ivanoff se ha ofrecido a ser nuestra biblioteca a distancia por si necesitamos información sobre los Nephilim (en estos dos años ha llegado a convertirse en un experto...) y claro, como no hay manera de sacarlo de Bran, tendremos que superar la barrera... bueno – concluyó, histérica - ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda prestarnos ese favor?

Hacía rato que Lara sonreía, inspirada.

Claro. Conozco a la persona perfecta.

¿Quién?

Se llama Zip.

¿Zip? ¡Eso no es un nombre!

Cierto, y también es un poco payaso. Pero nos servirá. Confía en mí.

(…)

A las dos semanas, y pese al desespero de Selma, todo estaba listo.

Zip apareció cuando estaban a punto de partir, llegando tarde como era su costumbre. Bajó del autobús de un salto, cargando con la mochila de su portátil nuevo y mascando chicle despreocupadamente. Selma se asustó al verlo:

¿De dónde has sacado a este tío? ¿Del Bronx?

Pero Zip ya se acercaba alegremente:

¡Vaya, vaya, Lara! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Parece ayer cuando fastidiamos al viejo Von Croy robándole el Iris, ¿eh? ¡Y tú tan guapa como siempre!

Con un desparpajo intolerable, el muchacho afroamericano estampó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de Lara, para luego girarse a observar con curiosidad a Selma:

Hablando de mujeres hermosas, ¿qué están viendo mis ojos? ¿De qué harén ha surgido esta adorable odalisca?

Mi nombre es Selma Al-Jazira, y a partir de hoy soy tu jefa - contestó ella tajantemente, indignada ante tanto descaro.

Oy, oy oy, ¡la mora tiene carácter! Estaré encantado de servirle, bella Selma – dijo, besándole la mano con socarronería.

Ya te dije que era un payaso.- dijo Lara momentos más tarde, mientras cargaban todo en el _jeep_.

Selma no respondió. Al mirarla a la cara, Lara comprobó, sorprendida, que estaba roja como un tomate.

(…)

Era la segunda vez que Lara visitaba Capadocia, pero su belleza la impactó como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos veían aquellas formaciones rocosas imposibles, aquellos montículos limados por el tiempo. Selma se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, recordando... por desgracia, no todo lo que tenía que recordar era agradable.

Así que esto es Capadocia.- masculló Zip, sin dejar de mascar chicle, desde el asiento trasero - ¿Y aquí vamos a tener cobertura?

Esperemos que sí.- dijo Lara, dando un volantazo para esquivar una vaca que se le había colado en la carretera – Aquí vive gente, después de todo.

La excavación se hallaba terriblemente abandonada. Cuando llegaron, Selma se apresuró a airear todos los barracones de alojamiento. Lara se acercó a la entrada de la necrópolis, esperando ver la puerta barrada. Pero para su sorpresa, el túnel estaba abierto.

He estado dando un vistazo.

Lara se giró bruscamente. Allí estaba él, reclinado en su reluciente moto. ¿Cómo no le había visto antes? Su sigilo resultaba irritante.

Selma tenía razón.- continuó, dando una calada a su cigarro – Bastó que desapareciéramos para que vinieras corriendo.

Ella, decidida a no dejarse irritar por él, dijo despreocupadamente:

¿Dónde estabas?

¿Por qué, _milady_? ¿Me echabas de menos?

Apretando los labios, Lara contuvo una agria respuesta. Iba a tener que trabajárselo más para provocarla. Dándole la espalda con ostentación, se dispuso a entrar en el túnel, cuando el grito de Zip la detuvo:

¡Diantre, Kurt! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

Lara se giró, estupefacta. Zip había bajando trotando la pendiente y saludaba efusivamente a Kurtis, que también estaba atónito de verle allí.

¡Me alegro de ver que no te haya comido ninguna Gorgona! ¿Cómo va la vida?

Espera, espera.- interrumpió ella, aturdida - ¿Es que os conocéis?

Eso iba a preguntar yo. – murmuró Kurtis, mirando alternativamente a uno y otra.

¿Quién hay que no conozca a la magnífica Lara Croft? Tuve el honor de trabajar con ella hace tiempo... ¡tienes suerte, chica, de contar con un tío como Kurt! Ahora sí que estamos seguros jejeje...

Ella no se quedó a escuchar el final de la frase. Furibunda, entró en la galería, dejándolos atrás.

_¡Y encima se conocen! ¡Lo que me faltaba!_

(…)

Pronto, el campamento quedó establecido sobre la llanura polvorienta al pie de las rocosas formaciones propias de Capadocia. Un equipo de operarios formados por estudiantes voluntarios y jóvenes practicantes, magistralmente conducidos por Selma, se encargarían de remover la tierra y despejar el camino para Lara y los suyos. En total constituían un grupo de más de veinte personas, incluyendo a Zip, Selma, Kurtis y Lara. El hacker, convencido de que lo único que tenía que hacer era pasarse el día cara la pantalla de su portátil, comprobó con estupefacción que también se le pedía que excavara.

Pero, ¿qué pinto yo en eso? – protestaba el muchacho – Yo soy un informático, no un arqueólogo, el trabajo de campo no es lo mío...

Zip, cállate. – le contestaba cualquiera.

El primer trabajo consistió en despejar los túneles y galerías de la necrópolis, que habían sido sellados con motivo de la clausura de la anterior excavación, y tratar de llegar a la mítica ciudad que estaba abajo. La ciudad de los Nephilim, donde los últimos Lux Veritatis habían peleado y derrotado a Eckhardt una vez.

Las primeras semanas fueron de casi exclusivo trabajo para el equipo de voluntarios. Lara, que no podía soportar estar sin hacer nada, supervisó junto a Selma todos los trabajos hasta que todos se acostumbraron a tener dos patronas en lugar de una. Kurtis prestó bastante ayuda debido a su constitución fornida. El único vago que hubo que lamentar fue Zip, que se tiró días la mar de entretenido con su nuevo portátil hasta que Selma le encontró una interesante tarea, consistente en acarrear baldes de tierra para tamizarlos en un riachuelo cercano.

Al tercera semana pudieron acceder a la primera cámara funeraria. Lara acarició aquellos nichos cóncavos y comentó a su compañera:

¿No deberíamos extraerlos?

Es demasiado costoso – suspiró Selma – Y no estoy segura de que todo esto sea seguro... prefiero no arriesgarme por si luego tenemos problemas.

Los voluntarios contemplaban sobrecogidos los pelados cadáveres y alguno tomaba notas, excitado.

Lara señaló un túnel cercano y dijo:

Mira, en ese corredor fue donde encontré a Kurtis después de visitarte a ti. Y donde les tendimos la trampa a los hombres de Gunderson.

Selma se echó a reír al recordar los detalles de aquel suceso.

Y donde encontramos las mantícoras.- murmuró una voz grave detrás de ella.

La sonrisa de Lara se desvaneció.

¿Crees que esos bichos todavía están por aquí?

Es muy probable – dijo Kurtis – Por ello lo mejor será que Lara y yo vayamos juntos, por si acaso. – añadió mirando a Selma.

Una vez más, Lara se sintió molesta. Aunque oficialmente Selma era la líder de la excavación, estaba más que asumido que era Lara quien tomaba las decisiones allí, y no Kurtis. Con todo, se mordió la lengua para contener un áspero reproche, ya que después de todo Kurtis había sido sensato.

(…)

A los tres días un excavador anunció que habían localizado un túnel que finalizaba abruptamente en un negro abismo donde no llegaba ningún haz de luz. Correspondía a la luz del mapa, y era el turno de Lara para hacer su intervención.

¿Estás segura? – murmuró Selma, ayudando a Lara a ajustarse los últimos arneses para descender por el agujero, mientras algunos voluntarios les iluminaban.

Y es que aquel pozo despedía un olor a putrefacción tan horrible que ninguno quería imaginar qué podía estar descomponiéndose allá abajo. Pero cosas como ésa no asustaban a Lara.

No te preocupes.- respondió – Puede que estemos sobre los muros de la ciudad. No hay ocasión que perder.

Kurtis, que también iba equipado, se hallaba acuclillado al borde del agujero, cosa que causaba gran ansiedad a todos los presentes. No sabían que Kurtis era capaz de hacer desde grandes alturas sin dañarse, aunque de haberlo sabido, no lo hubieran creído.

Lara se irguió por fin, satisfecha, y paseó su mirada alrededor, sonriendo al ver los jóvenes operarios apretarse contra las paredes del túnel y taparse la nariz y la boca con trapos, incapaces de soportar el hedor a tumba al que ella estaba más que acostumbrada. Entre ellos distinguió a Zip que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

¿No me deseas suerte? – dijo ella con sorna.

Con la compañía que llevas, estás más que segura, nena. – respondió él en el mismo tono.

Lara soltó un gruñido ante la inconveniencia del comentario. Por suerte, Kurtis no pareció enterarse. Tenía la vista perdida en la negrura del pozo, como si el fuerte olor no le molestara.

Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía sus motivos para descender a la ciudad, pero, ¿cuáles eran los de Kurtis? ¿Qué buscaba él allá abajo? ¿Combatir a las criaturas de las profundidades? No, desde luego, él mismo estaba tan cansado de aquello como el que más.

Lara se prometió averiguarlo sin parecer demasiado interesada por él. Con todo, la exploradora seguía siendo ella, y con este pensamiento reconfortante, le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a todos los presentes antes de descender al pozo. Paralelamente a ella descendió Kurtis, y por último perdieron de vista los rostros tensos de Zip, Selma y el resto al borde del pozo.

Mientras tanto, el olor a muerte se fue haciendo más intenso.

(…)

El descenso no duró más de diez minutos. Cuando la escalerilla de cuerda se acabó, ambos estaban empapados de sudor y sentían punzadas en las articulaciones. El hedor entonces era ya tan penetrante que tenían el estómago revuelto... y un extraño rumor les llegó a los oídos. Una sucesión de silbidos y chasquidos, de gorgoteos y toda clase de murmullos repugnantes que hicieron que el sudor se le secara en la espalda.

¿Qué diablos es eso? – jadeó Lara - ¿Mantícoras?

No. - dijo Kurtis – Claro que no... suena como si fueran... bichos.

¿Bichos?

Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, Lara se hubiera reído. Sacando una bengala de su mochila, la encendió de un toque y la inclinó hacia abajo...

¡Joooodeeeer!

En efecto, eran bichos. Una masa grumosa y viscosa, palpitante, formada por miles de pequeños seres que se arrastraban y caminaban, un mar repugnante de insectos y gusanos que se alimentaban de la masa pútrida de... de varios cadáveres.

¡Oh, Dios!- jadeó Lara, conteniendo una arcada.

Todo lo demás lo vio en cámara lenta. Vio a Kurtis soltarse y aterrizar sobre aquello. Se hundió hasta las rodillas con un asqueroso gorgoteo. Como esperando un nuevo cuerpo sobre el que cebarse, una nube de insectos empezó a trepar por sus piernas. Pero él, mirándola con cierta ironía, le tendió una mano y por encima del crujido de los insectos le oyó murmurar:

Vamos, _milady_. No tenemos todo el día.

Se vio a sí misma aceptar su mano y saltar para aterrizar en aquel cenagal. Casi de inmediato empezó a notar el movimiento de cientos de pequeñas patas, garras y ventosas de repugnantes seres que trepaban por sus piernas y se adherían a sus muslos. Y aquel hedor putrefacto que crecía sin parar. Contuvo otra arcada.

Agarrados con fuerza del brazo, trataron de avanzar en medio de aquella fosa pútrida... porque estaba claro que en aquel foso se podrían cuerpos humanos. Pero había aquel que era mucho más terrible. A la mortecina luz de la bengala, Lara paseó su mirada alrededor. La fosa era inmensa y no había decenas, sino centenares de cadáveres, en diferentes fases de descomposición. Vio gusanos retorcerse en cuencas vacías de calaveras y mosquitos chupando la gelatina de ojos carnosos que miraban al vacío con desconcierto; vio cucarachas corretear entre las costillas de cajas torácicas vacías y enormes polillas aletear en entre los labios putrefactos de otros cuerpos.

No pudo más. Se dobló en dos y vomitó.

¡Lara! – oyó murmurar a Kurtis en su oído – Nos estamos hundiendo. ¡Tienes que moverte!

Ahora la masa putrefacta les llegaba a la cintura, y Lara no quería pensar en las babosas que notaba escurrirse dentro de su ropa. Alzó el rostro pálido y divisó, a lo lejos, una abertura cerca del techo de la fosa. Sacando fuerzas de su propia debilidad, se arrastraron apartando trozos de cadáveres y sacudiéndose arañas de los brazos y la cara. No podía estar muy lejos... no podía... la tenían ya allí...

Kurtis fue el primero en notar la vibración bajo sus pies. Claro que las mil y una vibraciones de las alas de moscas, mosquitos e insectos que había allá abajo les había distraído, pero ahora estaba seguro: había algo enorme bajo sus pies, bajo la masa de cadáveres amontonados.

Avanzó con más rapidez, tirando de Lara, hacia aquella abertura, apartando casi con furia aquellos cientos de cuerpos que les obstruían el camino. La salida estaba demasiado alta para que ellos, semihundidos en aquella porquería, pudieran alcanzarla. Sin darle tiempo a protestar agarró a Lara por la cintura y la levantó hasta que ella alcanzó la abertura y se aferró al marco de la misma.

Entonces la criatura que habían oído reptar bajo sus pies atacó.

(…)

Lara, colgando del borde de la abertura, intentaba impulsarse hacia arriba cuando Kurtis notó que la masa de cadáveres e insectos crecía y crecía, hinchándose como una pústula hasta reventar dejando paso a un largo tentáculo, semejante al de un pulpo, que atacó directamente a Lara.

Como una bofetada, la golpeó brutalmente, arrancándola del marco de la abertura y lanzándola varios metros atrás, para acabar aterrizando de espaldas en la masa pútrida. Como esperando ese momento, otro tentáculo surgió entre los huesos cubiertos de gusanos y rodeó la cintura de Lara, y haciendo presión hacia abajo, empezó a hundirla.

Los gritos de Lara taladraron las paredes. Retorciéndose como una anguila, trató de alcanzar al menos una de las pistolas que llevaba enfundadas en las caderas, pero estaba resbaladiza por el moco de las babosas y no podía asirla bien.

Kurtis tampoco podía moverse, ya que estaba hundido hasta medio pecho, pero bastó que sacara el Churigai y hundiera sus cuchillas en la carne bulbosa de otro tentáculo que había surgido a su izquierda para que la criatura, furiosa, le arrancara de allí y le lanzara a la otra punta de la sala, sólo que esta vez impactó contra la pared y cayó dolorido sobre un montón de huesos.

Se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Lara, de la cual sólo se veía ya la cabeza, y si no se había hundido del todo es porque se retorcía, chillando y dando patadas a aquella cosa, dificultándole la succión.

Kurtis hundió los brazos a su lado hasta sujetarla por los hombros y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de sacarla. Entre él que tiraba hacia arriba y la cosa que tiraba hacia abajo, Lara estaba segura de que la iban a partir en dos. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de hundirse en aquella masa asquerosa la llenaba de pánico. Miró el rostro de Kurtis, cubierto de sudor, y le asaltó la impresión de que el hombre estaba luchando con algo más que sus simples fuerzas físicas.

Por fin, el tentáculo pareció ceder y aflojó un poco la presión sobre ella. De un tirón, Kurtis la sacó.

¡Corre!

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Lara salió disparada de nuevo hacia la abertura, pero entonces la fosa entera se agitó y empezó a hundirse, arrastrando cadáveres e insectos con ella. Lara alcanzó a ver, por el rabillo del ojo, lo que ocurría y soltó un grito de horror.

Por los laterales de la cámara habían surgido una serie de inmensas y afiladas cuchillas que no tardó en identificar como dientes, una hilera de enormes dientes a izquierda y derecha que empezaron a alzarse mientras la masa de cadáveres se hundía lentamente.

La criatura que dormitaba bajo sus propias víctimas estaba ahora cerrando sus enormes fauces para engullir lo que no había podido deglutir antes por su largo letargo, y les iba a engullir a ellos también. No les iba a dejar escapar.

Eso lo había comprendido muy bien Kurtis, que, como cada vez que se había enfrentado a un ser como aquellos, _había oído perfectamente lo que la criatura pensaba._ Y aquella criatura, saciada de cadáveres, los devoraba por puro odio y resentimiento, por haberlos sentido trotar entre sus fauces, y aunque estaba harto de podredumbre les iba a engullir igual.

Percibió la corriente de sus violentos pensamientos y luchó contra ellos. En silencio, se enfrentó con aquella criatura, usando únicamente la mente y su capacidad para hablar con el pensamiento, y trató de controlar a aquella cosa, que incansable, se proponía devorar a Lara en primer lugar.

_Déjala ir_, le ordenó con todas sus fuerzas. _Olvídate de ella. No es para ti. ¡Déjala ir! ¡DÉJALA!_

Notó la ira de la criatura, su resentimiento. Su voluntad, humana y sobrehumana a la vez, era más fuerte que la de aquel monstruo. Los tentáculos se aflojaron en torno a las piernas de Lara y la liberaron. Ella se giró a mirarle, sorprendida. Pero momentos después volvía a encararse a la bendita abertura, a la que pudo alcanzar, esta vez, usando de escabel uno de aquellos rugosos dientes.

Alcanzó aquel borde y por fin trepó a él, sudorosa y agotada. Ya en el túnel de salida, se giró y vio a su compañero que trataba de alcanzar también la salida... inútilmente, ya que la criatura estaba dispuesta a dejar con mucho escapar una víctima, pero no a las dos. Dos tentáculos habían aferrado a Kurtis y lo arrastraban hacia abajo, alejándolo de la salvación.

¡Kurtis! – gritó Lara.

Él la miró y sacudió la cabeza con agotamiento. De repente, fue para ella como si se hallara de nuevo en Praga, en el Strahov, y aquella criatura fuera Boaz y Kurtis le había vuelto a salvar la vida para hacerla escapar mientras él se quedaba... a morir.

Maquinalmente, agarró la escopeta que tenía aún sujeta a su espalda (¿cómo había podido olvidarse de ella?) y controlando el temblor de sus brazos, apuntó con precisión milimétrica hacia uno de los tentáculos que arrastraban a Kurtis y disparó.

La bala se hundió en la carne viscosa y la extremidad entera se contrajo. Se oyó un chillido agudo que parecía surgir de la garganta de aquella cosa oculta bajo la masa putrefacta, y el tentáculo soltó a Kurtis. Lara no se detuvo ya. Disparó dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que Kurtis estuvo libre y, llamando de nuevo a su fiel arma, que había quedado clavada en la pared, se abrió paso cortando los tentáculos que volvían a surgir, hasta alcanzar la abertura.

Ahora las enormes mandíbulas casi estaban cerradas ya, a punto de concluir el proceso que se había desarrollado con monstruosa lentitud. Kurtis saltó hacia arriba, impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas, y aun se hirió una pierna con el borde de uno de aquellos dientes. Pero ya estaba a salvo. Aferró la mano que Lara le tendía y subió para dejarse caer junto a ella.

Allá abajo, en la fosa pútrida, las dos hileras de dientes se habían cerrado, la boca inmensa trituraba ahora, con un sonido espantoso, los restos de huesos, carne podrida e insectos. Pálida, Lara se quedó mirando largo rato aquel horror, hasta que Kurtis la apartó suavemente y se retiraron a un recodo oculto del túnel, donde se reclinaron en la pared y descansaron.

¿Qué era eso? – murmuró ella, al cabo de un rato, mientras tanteaba por su espalda, buscando una oruga viscosa que se le había escurrido por el cuello.

Kurtis apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. La pierna le sangraba ligeramente a través del pantalón rasgado y algunas moscas acudieron a posarse sobre la herida, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

No lo sé, Lara. No puedo saberlo todo.

Ella se inclinó a espantar las moscas, con el ceño fruncido. Luego se retorció, molesta.

Dios... creo que tengo el cuerpo lleno de bichos.

Si te digo yo por dónde se me ha metido uno... – susurró Kurtis, y entonces se echó a reír como si todo aquello fuera muy gracioso.

Luego se durmió, agotado más por el esfuerzo mental de haber lidiado con aquella criatura que por el cansancio físico. Antes de perder la consciencia, oyó a Lara que hablaba consigo misma:

Pero no puede ser... algunos cadáveres eran muy recientes... personas que habían estado aquí hace poco... ¿cómo es posible... cómo llegaron aquí?


	12. Chapter 11:El camino de los crucificados

Capítulo 11: El camino de los crucificados

La boca del pasadizo era baja y estrecha y tuvieron que pasar acuclillados. Kurtis era demasiado corpulento y se lastimó los brazos y las piernas pero no se quejó. En cuanto accedieron a un ensanche, tenía codos y rodillas en carne viva bajo la ropa hecha trizas. En parte se debía a que tenía que ir delante, por ser más grande, para despejar el túnel y facilitar el acceso a Lara. Claro que ella no se dignó a agradecérselo. La escena de la fosa pútrida había quedado atrás y volvía a ser la fría y orgullosa Lara, digna en su irritación permanente contra él.

Un chorro de aire frío acarició sus sudorosos rostros. Aquello inquietó a Lara.

Debe de haber algo allá delante.- y se adelantó hacia el final del túnel de donde procedía una extraña claridad.

Ten cuidado.- murmuró Kurtis, que estaba chupándose un nudillo sangrante.

Lara llegó al borde de la oquedad, se asomó... y quedó extasiada.

Oh, Dios mío.- murmuró.

Ante ellos se extendía una inmensa ciudad asentada en una caverna cuyos confines no alcanzaban a ver. Los edificios altos y esbeltos se repartían sobre los distintos niveles, peñascos y llanuras, pero ninguno llegaba hasta el suelo, ya que estaba recorrido por cascadas y surcos de agua que confluían en un enorme lago a las puertas de la ciudad. Algunos edificios habían sido excavados en la mismísima roca y descendían surgiendo de los muros y enlazándose con el resto de barriadas con puentes y escalinatas circulares. La ciudad debería haber estado a oscuras, pero resplandecía con una luz fantasmal que parecía proceder de las aguas, teniendo su mayor foco en el lago.

Lara había estado en lugares bellísimos y vastos, pero jamás había visto algo tan inmenso y solemne. La ciudad entera estaba en silencio y sólo se oía el murmullo de las aguas. Se estremeció.

Es magnífica.- musitó, cerrando los ojos.

Yo diría que es lúgubre. – opinó Kurtis, que no parecía nada impresionado por aquella oscura y plácida belleza. – Hace honor a su nombre.

¿Edén? Yo creo que no. Edén era un jardín...

Se detuvo al oír la risa grave de Kurtis. Se giró a mirarle. Sus ojos azules chispeaban divertidos.

Ah, sí, _milady_... ellos la llamaban Edén. Un eufemismo, ¿no crees? Nosotros, en cambio, la llamábamos Tenebra.

¿Vosotros...?

La Orden. La Lux Veritatis.

Tenebra. Un nombre muy apropiado para aquella ciudad de luces y sombras.

Bueno, Tenebra.- murmuró Lara – O como quiera que te llames. Allá voy.

(…)

En fin, ya le dije yo que debía llevar comunicador.- refunfuñó Zip de mal talante – Que así estaríamos en contacto todo el rato, como cuando saqueamos la empresa al viejo Von Croy. Pero ella no, dale y que no. _"Me gusta hacer el trabajo sola", "No quiero tenerte todo el rato parloteándome en mi oído"_ – dijo imitando la clara voz de Lara – En fin, allá ella. Maldita sea ella y sus manías.

Bueno, quizá quieran tener un poco de... intimidad.- sugirió Selma, que examinaba unos planos cerca de su mesa de trabajo.

Sí, ¿para qué? – refunfuñó él de nuevo - ¿Para hacer manitas con Kurt?

Quizá.- murmuró la turca en un tono misterioso que hizo girarse al muchacho.

Selma estaba sentada sobre un taburete, sonriendo mientras paseaba los ojos por sus papeles. Llevaba el largo cabello sujeto por un pañuelo amarillo en la cabeza, pero lo que quedaba suelto le caía en oscuros mechones por la espalda. Así, vestida con tejanos viejos y camisa anudada en la cintura, resultaba más atractiva que cualquier dama vestida de gala. Zip se dio cuenta que llevaba rato mirándola como embobado y se apresuró a añadir:

¿Qué insinúas?

Ella levantó sus ojos negrísimos del papel y sonrió, incapaz de resistirse a un cotilleo.

Insinúo, Zip, que hay muchas cosas que ignoras acerca de esos dos.

Él la miraba boquiabierto, con una expresión totalmente estúpida que ella atribuyó a su confusión por lo que le acababa de contar.

Espera, princesa... me estás diciendo que... ¿me he perdido algún culebrón?

_Eso es, Zip, sigue así. Disimulas de campeonato, chaval_, se felicitó a sí mismo.

Selma levantó de nuevo la vista... y la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Zip se giró bruscamente y ante su horror, se encontró con un individuo vestido de montañero que le apuntaba con una pistola en la cara.

Levántate.- le ordenó – Quítate los cascos y déjalos sobre el teclado.

Zip obedeció mientras otro individuo armado obligaba a levantarse a Selma. El muchacho se apresuró a colocarse junto a ella.

¿Quién coño sois?

Eso no te importa, negro de mierda. A ver tú, - dijo el primero, apuntando a Selma - ¿quién es el responsable de este sitio?

Yo.- contestó ella, procurando que no le temblara la voz.

El sicario la miró, incrédulo. No esperaba que aquella jovencita de aspecto frágil tuviera la autoridad allí, pero se encogió de hombros.

Bien. Ahora llamarás a todos y les ordenarás que se metan en sus tiendas y barracones. Hay muchos de los nuestros por aquí, y seguro que no quieres que haya una masacre, ¿verdad?

Selma negó con la cabeza. Aparentaba estar serena pero el corazón le bombeaba violentamente en el pecho.

De acuerdo. Haz lo que te digo y nadie saldrá herido. De lo contrario, nos los cargaremos a todos, empezando por éste. – concluyó, apuntando a Zip.

(…)

Lara sintió que el sudor se le helaba en la piel apenas descendieron hasta el suelo por medio de una cuerda. El camino a la ciudad se prolongaba más allá de un largo trecho y aún quedaba por cruzar el inmenso puente de piedra que separaba el gran lago de las murallas que rodeaban la urbe.

Pero algo les hizo detenerse. No lo habían visto desde la altura en la cual habían contemplado por vez primera la ciudad, pero ahora lo tenían frente a los ojos.

A lo largo del ancho camino que conducía a la ciudad, a ambos lados de la calzada, el camino se hallaba sembrado de cruces.

Y de aquellas cruces colgaban seres humanos.

Había sido costumbre de los romanos crucificar a esclavos y malhechores en los caminos de salida y trayecto entre sus ciudades. Incluso se decía que las cruces de los condenados en la revuelta de Espartaco se habían extendido desde Roma al extremo de Italia. Ahora, aquella atroz estampa se repetía a las puertas de aquella tremenda ciudad.

Hacía mucho, sin embargo, que aquellos desgraciados habían muerto. De los maderos sólo pendían esqueletos cubiertos con algunos jirones de vestido y piel seca. No eran los cuerpos jugosos que se podrían en la fosa. Aquellos seres hacía mucho que habían sido allí clavados.

De nuevo, la pregunta se repetía, muda, en los labios de Lara. _¿Qué horrible comedia es ésta? ¿Quiénes son estas personas?_

¿Kurtis?... – murmuró, girándose a buscar a su compañero.

Pero él no la oía. Se hallaba al pie de una cruz, mirando en silencio la descoyuntada calavera que los observaba con la mandíbula desencajada en una grotesca mueca de horror.

Ella le llamó de nuevo. Entonces le dio miedo lo que leyó en su rostro. Estaba pálido y parecía trastornado.

Esto es lo que yo venía a buscar, Lara.- susurró en medio de aquel gran silencio – Sabía que estaban muertos, pero no esperaba encontrarles así.

¿Qué? ¿Quién? – preguntó ella, confusa.

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro de Kurtis, y entonces le señaló el cartelillo que había clavado en la cabecera de la cruz.

Había una palabra escrita. Un apellido. Montsaint. Y al lado, el ancla afilada, el emblema de la Lux Veritatis. Entonces Lara comprendió.

¿Los Lux Veritatis? – exclamó - ¿Son ellos, Kurtis? ¿Los últimos...?

Sí.- respondió él. En su voz serena había un punto de tensión – A muchos les conocí cuando era niño. Mira, allí está Clapton. Y allá, el viejo Bartory. Y Longtom, y ésa de al lado es su esposa, y aquel niño de allá...

Kurtis empezó a recorrer la hilera de cruces y a recitar los nombres que aparecían en los polvorientos carteles. Los había conocido a casi todos. Aquellos desdichados habían sido padres y maestros para él, aquellas mujeres habían sido también su familia, aquellos niños habían jugado con él en alguna ocasión esporádica...

Lara le siguió, notando el cuerpo rígido por el horror. No lograba comprender qué ceremonia macabra, qué ritual de sangrienta venganza había llevado a aquel genocidio. Aquellas vacías calaveras, sólo identificables por los carteles, habían sido seres vivientes y palpitantes, habían sido su gente. Y ahora todos estaban muertos y él vivo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Acaso era ella capaz de sentir aquel vacío y sordo dolor, el dolor que produce estar prácticamente solo en la Tierra, el dolor de haber perdido a toda tu gente?

Se mordió el labio. De repente, se sentía culpable. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarle? ¿Por qué había sido necesario que contemplara aquel horror para darse cuenta de que había causas más profundas que su simple egoísmo? ¿Cómo había podido tratarle así, si ella jamás había experimentado aquel desgarro, aquella pérdida?

Recorrieron en silencio el trayecto hacia la ciudad. La voz de Kurtis se apagó pronto, dolorida y agotada, y sólo movía los labios, pronunciando uno por uno, los ciento veinte nombres escritos en aquellos carteles. Ciento veinte cruces. Ciento veinte vidas arrancadas de cuajo. Ni mujeres ni niños habían respetado.

En cierto momento volvió a oír la voz suave de Kurtis.

Esto es obra de Eckhardt. Por esto salí de la Legión a tomar venganza. Él mandó que los mataran a todos. Siempre había sospechado que podían estar aquí. Y yo...

Se giró y miró a su compañera con la misma mueca amarga.

Yo debería estar con ellos. Yo y mi madre. Les faltaron por clavar dos cruces. Nosotros escapamos. Y fue gracias a él.

Con un gesto cansado, señaló la última cruz, la más grande, la que se alzaba junto al puente de piedra, ya junto a las murallas de la ciudad.

Lara se acercó lentamente. El hombre que había muerto sobre aquel madero al parecer había sido fuerte y alto, por la constitución vigorosa de los huesos. Entrecerró los ojos para leer el cartel de su cabecera, y acto seguido, retrocedió horrorizada.

En aquella pancarta, el nombre tallado era inconfundible:

KONSTANTIN

_Konstantin. Konstantin. Konstantin_. Lara repitió varias veces el nombre, para asegurarse de que lo pronunciaba bien, de que era ese nombre y no otro. Finalmente, se giró lentamente, para mirar con profunda pena a Kurtis.

Pero él no la miraba. Había alzado los ojos hacia las cuencas vacías de la calavera.

Por primera vez en muchos años, padre e hijo se miraban.

(…)

Siéntate.- ordenó aquel hombre, empujando a Selma para que se sentara en una silla. Zip estaba un poco más atrás, sentado en un recodo de la tienda.

Tras hacer que los asustados voluntarios se metieran en sus tiendas, una tropa de gentuza armada había tomado y acordonado el campamento. No eran mercenarios ni malhechores, sin embargo, ya que su atuendo montañés era refinado e impecable después de todo. Selma estaba aterrada y ni ella ni Zip habían mencionado a Lara o Kurtis. Ellos eran su única esperanza ahora.

El tipo que los vigilaba parecía tener mucha autoridad allí. Pero no era el superior, porque dijo:

Dentro de nada llegará Monteleone y le contarás de qué va este cotarro, ¿verdad, _ragazza_?

¡Claro, aquel acento! Eran italianos. ¿_Mafiosi_, tal vez? Pero, ¿qué podían querer de ellos?

El sicario la estaba mirando de nuevo, y Selma se estremeció. No había parado de darle un repaso continuo, como si no hubiese visto a una mujer durante meses.

Vaya vaya, eres muy bonita para ser turca.- murmuró aquél - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Selma no respondió.

Eres un poco maleducada. Pero bueno, estarás en torno a los veinte y tantos. Arqueóloga, ¿no? Tenía entendido que tu gente os pone velos y os encierra en casa.

Al recibir una nueva oleada de silencio, el sicario se acercó hasta ella. Con una babosa sonrisa, deshizo de un tirón el pañuelo amarillo, y la cabellera negra de Selma se desparramó en torno a sus hombros. Embelesado, tomó un largo mechón de pelo y se lo llevó hasta la nariz para aspirar su aroma. Selma apartó bruscamente la cabeza, y el cabello suave se le escurrió entre los dedos.

El matón refunfuñó:

No te muestras muy cariñosa. Anda, colabora un poco.

La agarró bruscamente por la barbilla, hundiendo los dedos en la tersa piel opaca de Selma, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella forcejeó pero entonces él aumentó la presión sobre su mandíbula, y se acercó para besarla.

¡Déjala tranquila!

El hombre alzó la vista. Zip se había levantado y le observaba furibundo.

¡Vuelve a sentarte, imbécil, o te salto la tapa de la sesera!

Deslizó los dedos por el cuello de Selma y la agarró férreamente por la nuca, hundiendo los dedos en su cálido cabello. Ella intentó liberarse de nuevo, pero su captor la levantó de la silla con un brusco tirón de pelo que le arrancó un grito de dolor, y la atrajo violentamente hacia él.

¡Que la dejes tranquila, cabrón! – aulló Zip, y se arrojó sobre el hombre, que, pillado por sorpresa, soltó a la chica y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Zip le empujó de nuevo y lo tiró al suelo.

Pero el otro era un experto luchador y en pocos segundos se enderezó y le atestó una fuerte patada al muchacho en el vientre, que lo derribó contra una mesa. Sacando la pistola, le apuntó directamente a la cabeza y rugió:

¡Di adiós!

Selma soltó un grito de horror.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Aquella voz elegante lo dejó todo en suspenso. La lona de la tienda se había levantado y había entrado un hombre de constitución delicada, vestido con traje pardo, y el cabello entrecano. Con todo, no era muy viejo, rondaría los cincuenta, y tenía un altivo porte aristocrático.

Al verle, el sicario guardó inmediatamente la pistola y se cuadró.

_Benvenutto signore_.

El otro miraba a Zip, medio derribado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, y a la joven turca desmelenada rodeándolo protectoramente con un brazo. Le bastó poco más para deducir qué había pasado.

¿Qué estabas haciendo, Sciarra? – dijo fríamente – Te di órdenes de no hacer daño a nadie.

_Signore_, yo...

Te conozco demasiado, amigo mío. La próxima vez que desees una mujer, dirígete a Maddalena y ella te la proporcionará. Pero esta _signorina_ está bajo mi protección, ¿entendido?

El tal Sciarra asintió, enfurruñado, y salió de la tienda. El otro dirigió a ellos su mirada serena y dijo con suave cortesía:

_Mile scusi_, lo siento. Espero que tu amigo esté bien. - dijo mirando a Zip, que se incorporaba a duras penas – Yo soy Daniele Monteleone, ¿y usted es..?

Selma Al-Jazira. – contestó ella con voz ronca, ayudando a levantarse a Zip.

Mmmm... sin embargo Al-Jazira es un apellido genuinamente árabe, y usted es turca.

Mi padre era saudí.- murmuró ella sorprendida - ¿Qué quiere de nosotros? ¿Por qué están sus hombres aquí?

Él no contestó enseguida. Miró desconcertado a su alrededor, y entonces formuló la pregunta que inquietó a Selma:

¿Se puede saber dónde está la _signorina_ Croft?


	13. Chapter 12: Dos vidas entrecruzadas

**Capítulo 12: Dos vidas entrecruzadas**

Atrás quedó el camino de los crucificados. Lara hubiera querido decirle algo a Kurtis. Pero no le salían las palabras. Le había sugerido enterrar los cuerpos, y de inmediato había sonado descabellado. ¿Dónde cavar ciento veintiuna tumbas? Luego le preguntó si quería enterrar a su padre.

¿Para qué? – suspiró él con abandonamiento – Ellos le clavaron allí. Murió como había vivido. Ninguna tumba le haría mejor justicia que esa cruz.

Lara le miró, horrorizada. Estaba segura de que Kurtis estaba perdiendo el juicio. Pero no insistió. Había que seguir adelante, pese a todo. Aunque un estremecimiento le recorría la espina dorsal con sólo imaginar qué podía esperarles allá delante que fuera más horrible que la fosa pútrida o el camino de los crucificados.

La ciudad ya no le parecía tan hermosa. Con todo, allí estaba, envuelta en una belleza sobrecogedora. Puede que pese a todo Tenebra no fuese el nombre más adecuado, ya que aunque los edificios estuviesen tallados en roca negra, la luz del agua los teñía de un azul plateado. En conjunto, la ciudad entera parecía resplandecer como cristal líquido. La arquitectura era fina y elegante, sinuosa como sus antiguos habitantes.

Habían dejado atrás el puente y al alcanzar la puerta de las murallas, Lara se había fijado en una inscripción tallada en el dintel de la entrada. Para sacar a Kurtis de su melancólico ensimismamiento, le había pedido que le tradujera aquella lengua Nephilim que sólo él conocía ya.

Dice únicamente: Hasta que el Paraíso nos sea devuelto.

Tenía bastante sentido, arguyó Lara. Hasta que pudieran volver al cielo, aquella Edén sería su hogar. Kurtis en cambio negó con la cabeza y dijo:

No lo creo. Los Nephilim son descendientes de los ángeles caídos. No tenían ningún Paraíso al que regresar, ya que nunca habían salido de él.

Lara se encogió de hombros. Atravesaron las puertas, dejando atrás el puente decorado con inmensas estatuas de ángeles, cada uno con su nombre, según le iba traduciendo Kurtis: Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, y el condenado Samael, el Lucifer de la tradición bíblica.

El lago resplandecía y su luz azulada los cegaba. Lara se había inclinado sobre el borde del puente para examinar aquella agua luminosa, hasta que Kurtis, tirando suavemente de su brazo, le recordó que estaba inclinándose demasiado.

Una vez dentro de las calles de la ciudad, Lara se obligó a no entrar edificio por edificio para no emplear más tiempo del previsto. Todo era bello pero estaba vacío, el polvo y las telarañas cubrían todos los interiores. Hacía mucho que Tenebra, o Edén, se había convertido en una ciudad muerta. Nada ni nadie quedaba allí.

Lara, seguida por Kurtis como un autómata, había llegado a una amplia plaza. Por las calles se habían dispuesto canales que hacían circular el agua y formaba un anillo que rodeaba la plaza.

¡Claro!- exclamó de pronto, entusiasmada – El agua no es un adorno urbanístico ni una reserva de subsistencia: es, simple y llanamente, un sistema de iluminación perpetua. No hay candiles, ni lámparas, ni farolas, ni nada que sirva para encender luz, ¡era el agua lo que les iluminaba!

Su compañero no respondió. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podía pensar en los sistemas de iluminación Nephilim después de haber dejado atrás un auténtico cementerio de masacrados? Pero Lara seguía siendo exploradora ante todo, y aquello la fascinaba.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre la corriente de agua, decidida a llevarse una muestra. Sacó la cantimplora de su mochila y la vació sin dudar. Luego la llenó de aquella agua luminosa y la guardó satisfecha.

¡CRAC!

Se giró sobresaltada, y entonces vio que Kurtis había desaparecido. ¿Cómo había podido perderle de vista? Pero, ¿qué había sido aquel sonido?

Sacando una pistola, avanzó hacia un gran edificio cercano, que lo mismo podía ser un templo, un mercado, o una mansión particular.

Se pegó al marco de la puerta y miró hacia dentro, pero sólo vio oscuridad y un destello plateado al fondo.

Lo que había crujido no podía ser madera, ya que la ciudad entera era de roca y no había una sola pieza de madera, ni puertas ni ventanas, ni cristales. Sólo piedra.

Lara avanzó pegada a la pared por el interior de la sala, dirigiéndose hacia el destello plateado. Tanteó de nuevo su mochila y encendió una bengala.

La estancia circular estaba vacía, a excepción de la hermosa estatua de un ángel femenino. Éste, a diferencia de los arcángeles masculinos del puente, estaba desnudo, y tenía la larga cabellera suelta, las enormes alas extendidas y los finos brazos elevados. A pesar de estar enteramente tallado en mármol (y su blancura contrastaba con la negrura de las paredes) parecía estar a punto de alzar el vuelo, ya que sólo apoyaba un pie en su pedestal y se inclinaba graciosamente hacia delante. Su cuerpo tenía pequeñas serpientes enroscadas, rodeándole los senos, la cintura y los muslos. En su brazo izquierdo portaba un corto cetro de plata, que era lo que destellaba en la oscuridad.

La bengala se consumió y Lara encendió otra. Acercándose, trepó por la estatua (era bastante más grande que ella) y se encaramó al cuello del ángel, extendiendo un brazo hacia el cetro.

¡Lara, no!

Dio un respingo, sobresaltada, y vaciló, a punto de caerse de la estatua. Se agarró justo a tiempo de la esbelta cintura del ángel.

Kurtis estaba de pie en el centro de la sala.

¿Por qué haces eso? – le espetó ella, furibunda - ¡Primero desapareces y ahora me das un susto de muerte! ¿Por qué...?

No toques ese cetro.- le advirtió, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

Lara frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era él para decirle lo que podía o lo que no podía hacer? ¡Bueno fuera! Se iba a enterar él de quién mandaba allí...

Extendió de nuevo los dedos hacia el hermoso cetro de plata. Casi al instante, Kurtis se encaramó a la estatua y con un descaro considerable, agarró a Lara por la cintura y trató de apartarla de allí. Pero ya había cogido el cetro, y con un chirrido, lo sacó de la mano del ángel.

Hubo un destello, un fogonazo. Lara se sintió caer hacia atrás, pero no soltó el cetro. Entonces, una luz cegadora la envolvió, y perdió el sentido.

(…)

Al principio fue como si una cortina blanca se extendiera ante él. Luego se vio a sí mismo sobre aquella cordillera nevada, barrida por los vientos. Sin embargo, no notaba el frío ni el azote del viento, y sabía que no estaba realmente allí pese a que veía con toda nitidez lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

Había un avión estrellado a poco metros de allí. Los restos aún ardían. Y a través de la ventisca de nueve, vio a una figura que se había arrastrado lejos de los escombros y yacía medio derribada sobre la nieve. Era una mujer, mejor dicho, una muchacha de unos veinte años.

Se acercó lentamente a ella. No supo cómo lo hizo ya que no sintió sus pies hundirse en la nieve, pero de todos modos pronto estuvo a su lado. La muchacha estaba ligeramente herida pero no parecía grave, a lo más, algunas contusiones y un brazo roto, que se sujetaba mientras gemía con la cara hundida en la nieve. El pelo, de un castaño dorado, se le había soltado y ondeaba en torno a su cabeza inclinada, mientras temblaba aterida de frío y de dolor.

La muchacha alzó lentamente el rostro, y sobrecogido, la reconoció, ¡era Lara!

Una Lara juvenil, en el umbral entre la adolescencia y la edad adulta, una Lara aterrada que miraba con ojos desorbitados el avión incendiado y hecho trizas mientras sollozaba en voz baja:

¡Están... muertos! ¿Me he quedado yo sola?

Extendió la mano para tocarla, para decirle que no estaba sola, pero su mano no podía alcanzarla ni ella le veía. Aquello había ocurrido hacía mucho, y él no había estado entonces, como tampoco estaba ahora realmente.

Lara, malherida, empezó a arrastrarse sobre la nieve. Tenía la falda y las medias rotas y la chaqueta desgarrada. No sobreviviría mucho tiempo al frío. Pero aún así siguió arrastrándose lentamente, sin mirar atrás, apretando los labios con fuerza, aunque las lágrimas le bañaban la cara...

(…)

Al principio, ella vio sólo oscuridad. Luego las sombras empezaron a tomar forma. Oía un goteo persistente dentro de aquel agujero y sabía que el aire debía ser húmedo e irrespirable, pero aún así no sintió nada. Paseó su mirada por las paredes de piedra y dedujo que estaría en una especie de mazmorra o celda antigua.

En un rincón, había una madre acurrucada con su hijo. Al principio no la distinguió bien, porque la mujer tenía la piel oscura y además iba cubierta de pieles. Un bonito dreamcatcher, que ella recordaba haber visto anteriormente – ah, ¿pero dónde? – le colgaba del cuello. El niño era aún muy pequeño, no tendría más de 6 años, y en verdad no se parecía nada a la mujer: tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules.

De pronto, se oyó un violento golpe, procedente del techo, que era de madera. El niño se encogió y soltó un gemido y la madre se apresuró a taparle la boca.

Una voz grave, tenebrosa, resonó en la cámara superior. Ella la reconoció de inmediato: ¡era la voz de Eckhardt!

No me estás ayudando mucho, amigo.- susurró con voz sinuosa el Alquimista Oscuro – Entrégame a la madre y al niño y te dejaré en libertad.

Al cabo de unos instantes, se oyó un sollozo, un gorgoteo, y la voz temblorosa de un anciano respondió:

Yo no... no sé dónde...

Se oyó otro violento golpe y a continuación, un repugnante crujido de huesos rotos. El alarido del desgraciado desgarró los muros.

La madre cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar en silencio, mientras apretaba al niño contra su pecho.

Yo estoy dispuesto a perdonar una vida.- continuó Eckhardt – Al fin y al cabo, tú, viejo Maestre, ya no eres peligroso para mí. Pero necesito a esa madre y a su niño. Es más, incluso podría dejar en paz a la madre, si me lo suplicas, pero entrégame el niño.

No... no puedo...

Otro golpe brutal. Más huesos rotos. El niño, empapado de sudor, temblaba en brazos de la madre mientras fijaba sus desorbitados ojos en el techo de madera, del cual caía un suave polvillo.

El niño, el niño... – insistía Eckhardt.

¡No puedo!

Y entonces el paciente Alquimista, inflexible, mandó prolongar durante largo rato la tortura. Pero el Maestre, el viejo Maestre, que había acogido en su casa a la madre y había jugado con el niño en sus brazos, no dijo ni una palabra del escondrijo. Finalmente, lo mató...

(…)

¿Qué es eso?

Lara, enfundada en las tupidas pieles de los nativos tibetanos, miraba con expresión turbada a Zhong Yi, el cazador de Tokakeriby que la había recogido medio inconsciente en las cercanías del pueblo montañés. El hombre acababa de arrojarle un pesado fusil a los pies.

¿Esto?- dijo Zhong Yi, descubriendo sus encías desdentadas con una horrible mueca - ¡Esto es un arma!

Los ojos castaños de Lara chispearon y durante un momento, volvió a aflorar su vena aristocrática.

¡Ya sé que es un arma, idiota! ¿Pero para qué me la das?

Para que la uses, sin duda.

Soltó una risa seca y arrojó al suelo las aves que había cazado aquella mañana. Pero la joven seguía mirándolo furibunda.

¡No pienso salir a cazar venados contigo! ¡Quiero volver a Inglaterra!

Otra carcajada abrupta.

Pero, mi pequeña estúpida, ¡nunca volverás a Inglaterra si no empiezas a disparar esa cosa! ¿Entiendes?

¡Evidentemente, no!

¡Eres tonta de verdad! ¿De verdad te crees que el avión va a venir a buscarte aquí, en Tokakeriby? No, mi pequeña idiota, para poder volver a tu patria, tienes que atravesar medio Nepal, tienes que llegar a Katmandú. ¡Y una vez allí, ya te las apañarás! Pero hasta que llegues allá, ¿cómo diablos vas a defenderte, eh? ¿De los lobos, de los bandidos, eh, bonita? ¿O crees que te respetarán por tu carita de muñeca?

Lara enrojeció de rabia mientras el montañés seguía burlándose de ella. Se levantó, dispuesta a abandonar la cabaña, pero Zhong Yi la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

Alto ahí. Yo te acompañaré hasta la frontera de Nepal. Pero una vez allí, tendrás que hacer el camino sola, y si no sabes disparar un arma para defenderte, preciosa mía, entonces cualquier animal o persona con que te topes podrá destrozarte del modo en que le dé la gana. Ahora coge ese fusil, que te voy a enseñar a disparar como un hombre.

Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie... – musitó ella en voz baja.

Durante unos instantes, el cazador permaneció silencioso. Luego volvió a mostrar su horrible sonrisa:

Ah querida mía, pero tendrás que hacerlo, tarde o temprano, si quieres sobrevivir. Esto no es Inglaterra. Aquí la vida se defiende con sangre. La primera vez que mates a un hombre, sufrirás. Dejarás de dormir. Pero créeme... en cuanto te acostumbres a hacerlo... acabará gustándote... sí, te gustará... ¡te gustará, te gustará!

Y estalló en grotescas carcajadas, mientras la muchacha, pálida, alzó los ojos y, frunciendo el ceño, se apoderó de la pesada arma y se levantó para encararse con su severo maestro.

(…)

De nuevo, ella vio a la mujer que era madre. Ahora que la veía a la luz del día, supo que era una nativa americana, quizá una piel roja o una sioux, quién sabe. Era hermosa a su manera, y nunca había visto a nadie con una cabellera tan elaborada, trenzada artísticamente de un modo encantador.

Parecía un poco más adulta, pero resplandecía de felicidad. La atroz escena de la mazmorra parecía haber quedado atrás y ahora sonreía abiertamente al hombre que se dirigía hacia ella.

Durante un momento, sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón, ya que aquel hombre fornido se parecía mucho a Kurtis, tenía la misma piel, los mismos cabellos y los mismos ojos. La india se arrojó a sus brazos y le besó en la boca..

Te he esperado tanto tiempo... – murmuró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No pude venir antes.- respondió él. - ¿Cuántos años...?

Quince.

Quince, Marie... quince. Pero ya estoy aquí. – frunció el ceño - ¿Dónde está?

La india sonrió, complacida.

No le vas a reconocer. Está altísimo.

Y girándose hacia la casa, gritó:

¡Kurtis!

Entonces ella le vio salir, y sintió por él un atisbo de reconocimiento. Era un joven en efecto, alto, que rondaría los diecisiete años. Apenas tenía un asomo de barba en el rostro e imitaba la característica expresión de su padre con el ceño fruncido. Eran como dos gotas de agua.

¡Vaya, vaya!- exclamó Konstantin jocosamente – La última vez que te vi ibas en pañales.

Aquel comentario no divirtió en absoluto al joven, quien siguió mirando al extraño que era su padre. Era la primera vez que le veía en su vida, pero no había duda alguna de que era él. A veces le había parecido que era una leyenda y que su madre se inventaba a aquel héroe de la Lux Veritatis que hacía lo posible y lo imposible por la supervivencia de la Orden y por liquidar a la Cábala, pero en fin, era real, allí estaba.

A pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su esposa, lo cierto era que lo primordial era su hijo. Así que le rodeó el hombro con su fuerte brazo – haciendo caso del gesto de retroceso, por pura desconfianza, que hizo el muchacho – y se lo llevó aparte para hablar con él.

Tu madre me ha contado por carta.- le susurró – que ya has manifestado el Don.

El Don. Así llamaban ellos a aquellos horribles poderes que le volvían loco desde hacía tiempo. Cristales que explotaban cuando estaba enfadado, mesas que se volcaban solas, situaciones y personas que él podía ver a través del tiempo y del espacio. El Don.

Es hora que te enseñe a luchar con ello.- terció Konstantin, decidido – O nunca serás uno de nosotros de verdad.

¿Y qué pasa si no quiero serlo? – dijo él, con su rebeldía de adolescente.

El hombre se giró lentamente, y ella se estremeció, porque exhibía la misma mueca sardónica que años después, su hijo sabría imitar con total precisión.

No puedes rechazar el Don. No es un regalo, es un deber. Te hemos estado protegiendo durante todos estos años por ello. Recuerda al viejo Maestre, que murió por guardarte a ti y a tu madre del Alquimista Oscuro. Tu madre y yo hemos sacrificado nuestras vidas por ti y por la Orden entera. En realidad, ya deberías saberlo.

Ya sé manejar las armas de fuego.- insistió Kurtis, tozudo – Eso debería bastar.

Konstantin volvió a reír.

Eso está bien para los hombres vulgares. Pero para ti sólo es el principio. Ahora debes aprender a usar... esto.- y con su dedo índice dio un golpecito a la frente del muchacho – Cuando sepas usar bien esto, ninguna arma de fuego tendrá más poder que tú.

(…)

¡Lara, me parece que has perdido la cabeza!

Indignado, Lord Croft daba vueltas a su lujoso despacho, mirando de reojo a su hija, que estaba plantada frente a él con la mirada desafiante. Iba vestida con pantalones y casaca, un atuendo que jamás habrían estimado conveniente para una señorita de su edad, así como aquellos aires de yegua bravía que trataban de controlar inútilmente desde su adolescencia.

Sentada en una silla, la delicada Lady Croft, su madre, observaba boquiabierta a su hija, preguntándose que habría hecho mal en su educación para que el resultado fuera aquello.

Estoy decidida.- dijo Lara, cruzándose de brazos, otro gesto demasiado masculino para la firme etiqueta de la alta sociedad.

¡No, no y no! - rugió el lord, fuera de sí – No, Lara, tú no puedes hacernos eso, tú no puedes traicionarnos de ese modo, y si lo haces, ya no eres nuestra hija...

¡Basta, Henshingly! – murmuró la madre, silenciosa, y girándose hacia Lara, habló con voz suave – Lara, cariño, entiendo que todo esto del accidente y la supervivencia en el Himalaya te haya trastornado. Entendemos que has pasado hambre y frío y que has tenido que hacer cosas horribles para salvarte.. Pero ahora estás de nuevo en casa, con nosotros, y no vamos a permitir que te vuelva a suceder nada malo...

No lo entiendes.- dijo Lara, con los dientes apretados – Estoy perfectamente. Os lo he dicho ya: quiero ser arqueóloga, quiero viajar como exploradora a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

¡Ésa no es ocupación para chicas de tu clase! – gimió la dama, escandalizada - ¡Ese trabajo sucio y mal remunerado es sólo para las pobretonas, para las marimachos que se pasan la vida llevando pantalones y durmiendo sin techo! ¡Nosotros, Lara, te hemos educado para ser una mujer de verdad, para ser una señorita!

¡Pues ya no quiero serlo!

Recuerda tu juramento... – siseó Lord Croft en voz baja.

Lara se giró hacia su padre, retándole, lívida, acusadora.

Recuerda tu juramento.- repitió él – Diste tu palabra de matrimonio al hijo de Lord Farrington. ¿Va a parecerle a él bien que su esposa vaya dando tumbos por el mundo como una ramera?

No voy a casarme con Farrington.

El padre dio un puñetazo contra la mesa, haciendo vibrar la lamparilla de cristal.

¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo quieres que rompamos un compromiso de ese calibre? ¿Quieres que a tu madre se le caiga la cara de vergüenza? ¿Cómo vamos a poder presentarnos ante la sociedad con tu actitud?

Esa boda – prosiguió Lara, tratando de mantenerse serena – se concertó sin mi aprobación.

¡Lara! – protestó Lady Croft - ¡Es el mejor partido que podíamos encontrarte! ¡Hemos trabajado mucho por ese compromiso! ¡Y nos diste tu palabra!

Sí… sí, os la di.- suspiró ella – Pero ya no quiero casarme. Id y decidle a Farrington que se busque otra mujer para su hijo. Yo ya os he dicho qué quiero hacer de mi vida.

¡Nunca! – aulló Lord Croft - ¡Antes te vería muerta y enterrada que vistiendo de hombre y comiendo polvo en el otro confín de la Tierra!

Ella le observó con frialdad durante unos instantes. Meses atrás, antes del accidente, aún habría temblado ante él. Pero ya no. Ya no.

Dando media vuelta, se alejó a grandes zancadas, en dirección a la puerta.

¡Es tu culpa! – oyó gemir a su madre, dirigiéndose a su marido - ¡Tú le permitiste ir de aventura con ese tal Von Croy, tú le llenaste la cabeza con esas tonterías!

Cuando Lara aferró el pomo de la puerta, oyó a su padre decir:

Lara Croft, es tu última oportunidad. Cruza esa puerta y te juro por mi tumba que nunca volveré a llamarte hija mía.

Ella sólo dudó unos instantes. Luego, sin volver la vista atrás, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió cerrándola de un portazo.

En su sillón, Lady Croft rompió a llorar.

(…)

Un disparo. Y otro. Y otro.

Kurtis bajó la vista y vio teñirse de rojo la tela de su camisa. Se tocó el pecho y supo que le habían alcanzado. Antes de doblarse en dos, tanteó la herida y supo que la bala le había salido por detrás, en dirección al hombro, sin dañar el pulmón. Había tenido suerte.

Desplomándose en el suelo, soltó el fusil y cerró los ojos, mientras la metralla seguía lloviéndole alrededor.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué?

¡Eh, eh tío!

Abrió los ojos. Allí estaba el bueno de Clarkson, mirándolo con su cara pálida de yanqui, mientras soltaba corriendo su fusil y se arrodillaba junto a él.

¡Caray, Trent! ¿Te han jodido, eh? – examinó unos momentos la herida y dijo - ¡Venga, que esto es nada! ¡A levantarse!

De un tirón, le puso en pie. Kurtis vio que su sangre salpicaba los brazos de su compañero, que empezó a tirar de él.

Vamos Trent. Hace rato que todos están en retirada. Ese cerdo iraquí se va a enterar, ya verás. Cuando volvamos con refuerzos, se va a liar la de Dios es Cristo...

Y entonces, su cara se iluminó.

¡Eh, mira, allá están los nuestros! ¡Eeeh, vosotros!

Soltando a Kurtis, avanzó unos pasos, alejándose de él, quien, demasiado débil, se quedó en su sitio, taponándose con la sucia mano el agujero de bala.

Clarkson no llegó muy lejos. A los pocos metros, todo estalló.

Kurtis despertaría horas más tarde en la enfermería de la base. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la cara grave del sargento de su regimiento.

¿Soldado Trent? – murmuró.

Él asintió débilmente.

Vaya suerte la que ha tenido, soldado. Usted y Clarkson estaban demasiado cerca de...

¿Cómo está?

¿Clarkson? Está muerto. Pisó una mina, el pobre diablo.

Kurtis cerró los ojos. No era la primera vez que perdía a un amigo, pero cada vez volvía a sentir aquella sensación de abandono. Todos morían, menos él.

El sargento le escrutaba con su severa mirada, frotándose la barba de varios días.

¿Cuántos años tiene, soldado Trent?

Veinticinco.

Y en nombre de Dios, ¿qué demonios hace usted aquí? ¿Qué crimen cometió?

Lo decía porque los hombres que servían en la Legión Extranjera solían ser criminales que cambiaban penas penitenciarias o incluso sentencias de muerte por un abnegado servicio militar.

Desobedecí y me rebelé a mis superiores.- dijo él haciendo una mueca, al recordar el rostro de su padre.

El sargento enarcó una ceja. Ni aquello sonaba a crimen, ni había soldado más obediente y fiel que Kurtis Trent. Claro que no tenía derecho a sonsacarle sus crímenes, si él no quería.

Bueno .- dijo, alzándose pesadamente de la cama – Lo siento por Clarkson, pero así es la vida. La guerra es una mierda, Trent, y nosotros los imbéciles que removemos esa mierda mientras nuestros mandamases aposentan sus aristocráticos culos en sillones. Pero aún lo siento más por ti; me acaban de decir en la enfermería que se les ha acabado la morfina. Vas a pasar mala noche, chaval, pero...

Rebuscó en su vieja casaca y sacó una petaca, que arrojó al enfermo. Kurtis la cazó al vuelo.

¡El mejor vodka ruso! – canturreó con voz festiva – Dos tragos y no te acordarás ni de quién es tu madre, Trent. Que te recuperes pronto.

Kurtis le devolvió el saludo militar (que le pareció muy ridículo al estar acostado en una camilla) y permaneció varias horas mirando al techo. Al final, cuando el dolor de la herida empezó a hacerse insoportable, abrió el tapón de la petaca y se la llevó a los labios.

(…)

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y la primera inspiración le resultó dolorosa, como si lo que entrara a pulso en sus pulmones no fuera aire, sino fuego.

Lara estaba a pocos metros de él, encogida contra la pared, aferrando el cetro de plata en su mano derecha mientras le escrutaba con expresión ceñuda.

¡Tú! – exclamó - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

¿Qué? – murmuró Kurtis, frotándose la nuca.

¿Cómo que qué? ¡Te has tirado encima de mí y me has hecho caer de la estatua! ¡Me he dado un golpe tremendo! ¿Y por qué diablos has hecho _eso_?

¿Hacer el qué? – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño - ¡Sólo te he apartado para que dejaras de toquetear ese maldito cetro!

La exploradora le observó desconfiada, mientras hacía voltear el cetro con un elegante movimiento de su mano.

Pues ya ves, no quema ni nada. No ha salido ningún rayo dispuesto a fulminarme ni la estatua ha cobrado vida para matarme. ¡Eres un exagerado!

Podría haber sido peligroso.

¿Y crees que no sé defenderme? – ella se levantó y le dominó desde su alta estatura - ¡Aléjate de mí!

Y se apartó, asqueada, como si él la repugnara.

Mientras se alejaba, con el corazón palpitante, Lara pensó si no acabaría volviéndose loca. ¿Era real aquello que había visto? ¿La mazmorra, la madre y el niño, el legionario en el frente? ¿Había sido cosa de Kurtis... o de aquel maldito cetro?

Bajó la mirada. La bella vara de plata, labrada con formas extrañas y acabada en una curiosa voluta, parecía únicamente lo que era: un cetro de plata.


	14. Chapter 13: Daniele Monteleone

**Capítulo 13: Daniele Monteleone**

La lona de la amplia y espaciosa tienda se apartó de un manotazo. La mujer que apareció ante Monteleone no podía ser otra que Lara Croft. Iba sucia, con las ropas desgarradas y el pelo revuelto, pero era ella, sin duda, por aquella forma de mirarle como si fuera un gusano.

¡_Signorina_ Croft! ¡Qué placer por fin tenerle en mi presencia!

Se levantó, dejó a un lado el Martini con hielo que estaba degustando y estrechó la sucia mano de la exploradora con la más fina de las cortesías.

Besaría su mano si se quitara ese mitón de cuero, pero como verá...

¿Quién eres tú y por qué tienes este campamento acordonado y bajo arresto? – cortó Lara, con pocas de ganas de cháchara.

Había sido un operario atrevido quien, habiendo huido de su tienda, les había esperado angustiado al borde del pozo para comunicarles lo que había pasado. Furibunda, Lara habría querido ir a plantarle cara inmediatamente a Monteleone, pero Kurtis había aconsejado primero depositar el cetro en un lugar seguro. Sin embargo, al poco de salir de la excavación habían sido rodeados por los hombres de aquel tal Monteleone y escoltados hasta su tienda.

¿No le apetece sentarse? – dijo el mafioso, haciendo un amplio gesto hacia una cómoda butaca al lado de la suya – Su amigo también puede hacerlo si lo desea.

Lo decía por Kurtis, que acababa de entrar tras ella y observaba ceñudo el panorama. Dirigió una mirada hacia Zip y Selma, que se sentaban encogidos en un rincón de la tienda. La turca le dirigió una desesperada mirada que parecía decir: _¡No te fíes de su cortesía!_ Kurtis asintió levemente.

No me sentaré hasta que me respondas. – insistió Lara, que no había apartado la mirada del apuesto cincuentón.

Permítame entonces que me explique. Mi nombre es Daniele Monteleone y soy propietario de una importante empresa de restauración en Sicilia. Como verá, he decidido trasladarme aquí porque he recibido noticia de que se estaba excavando de nuevo bajo Capadocia. Estoy profundamente interesado en el seguimiento de esta excavación y ése es el principal motivo de que esté aquí.

Esta excavación está protegida por la ley y respaldada por el Gobierno de Turquía .- respondió Lara secamente - Usted no tiene derecho ni permiso a entrar aquí.

Monteleone sonrió pacíficamente, y al hacerlo descubrió un par de dientes de plata y otro de oro en los extremos de sus encías.

Eso me ha parecido oír que decía esta preciosa mujercita turca. Pero entiéndame, _signorina _Croft, mis antecedentes e influencias me eximen de toda obligación legal. Ahora estamos entre iguales.

Usted ha acordonado este campamento a punta de fusil y encerrado a los operarios bajo amenaza de muerte.- escupió Lara entre dientes - ¿Me equivoco?

¡Nada de muertes, mi querida _signorina_, nada de muertes! – respondió el otro escandalizado – Sólo nos hemos asegurado que se mantuviesen a buen recaudo y bien protegidos hasta que tuviéramos este encuentro.

_¡Embustero!_, pensó Lara, furiosa. Habían caído en manos de la mafia siciliana. Y lo único que podían hacer de momento, puesto que eran sus rehenes, era intentar solucionarlo todo por la vía diplomática. Ponerse a pegar tiros allí mismo era absolutamente insensato, todos los hombres de Monteleone iban armados, y Selma, Zip y los demás operarios podían resultar heridos o muertos.

_No quiero otra masacre como la de Egipto._

Así pues, inspiró profundamente, mostró su mejor sonrisa y se sentó plácidamente en la butaca que le había ofrecido. Kurtis, discretamente, se situó junto a ella, por detrás de su respaldo.

Sabía que usted era capaz de parlamentar.- añadió Monteleone, con otra flamante sonrisa, mientras volvía a levantar su Martini y se lo llevaba a los labios.

En aquel momento, una mujer entró en la tienda, ya de por sí abarrotada con los conversantes y la guardia personal de Monteleone. Apareció retirando la tela de la parte trasera de la tienda y pasó junto a Zip y a Selma para sentarse al lado del mafioso.

Lara sólo necesitó echarle un vistazo para saber que se trataba de una prostituta. Tenía el cabello largo y rizado, de un intenso tono rojizo, la piel blanca y salpicada de pecas y los ojos de un curioso color miel. Pero su opulenta figura, de sinuosas curvas y grandes senos, estaba enfundada en un vestido imposible que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Disculpen.- dijo entonces sonriendo el mafioso – Ésta es mi hermosa Maddalena. Que no les preocupe su presencia, es una chica inteligente y sabe mucho de diplomacia.

_De un tipo de diplomacia que yo me sé_, pensó Lara con desprecio mirando la sensual sonrisa que aquella mujer tenía pintada en su cara de zorra.

Maddalena paseó su mirada aburrida por el personal y al final se detuvo en Kurtis. Al verlo, sus ojos dorados se abrieron sorprendidos y paseó su mirada por el fornido cuerpo del hombre. Pareció complacida con el análisis porque entonces esbozó una sonrisa de admiración con sus labios pintados de rojo, mientras seguía mirándole descaradamente.

Lara apartó la vista, asqueada, y miró al mafioso:

Si ha venido aquí, es porque tiene algún interés particular. ¿De qué se trata?

El hombre carraspeó y dejó el Martini sobre la mesilla. A ella le estaba empezando a poner nerviosa la parsimonia de sus movimientos.

Verá, estoy interesado en cierto objeto antiguo... como ya le he dicho, mi trabajo es dirigir una empresa de restauración. Hemos tenido en nuestras manos obras de restauración sumamente importantes, por citarle un ejemplo, tuvimos la Sábana Santa de Turín o algunas célebres obras de Tiziano para ser restauradas. De este interés ha surgido mi ansia por conocer este objeto del que hablo, el cual se supone que se halla bajo nuestros mismos pies, aquí en Capadocia.

¿Y qué objeto es ese?

Pues es una especie de cetro, al parecer labrado en plata, que...

Kurtis se lo había estado temiendo. _El cetro. Vienen a por el cetro._ Y empezó a maldecir a todos los demonios del infierno. Problemas. Aquello no iba a traer más que problemas.

... y por ello quería preguntarle a usted, que sin duda es una experta en el tema, si tiene conocimiento de la presencia de este cetro y, sobretodo, si usted lo ha visto en el transcurso de sus últimos movimientos.

Lara mostró una sonrisa inocente y dijo:

No tengo la menor idea de qué me está hablando usted.

Kurtis volvió a maldecir en silencio. Era de esperar. Ella no entregaría el maldito cetro y entonces...

Parece que no está bien informado de qué investigación estamos llevando a cabo aquí.- continuó Lara – Esto es una necrópolis perteneciente a una curiosa raza de híbridos conocidos como Nephilim según la mitología hebraica. No hay más que nichos y cuerpos. Ni el menor rastro de tesoros, ni mucho menos cetros de plata.

Aquello pareció confundir a Monteleone, que por primera vez mostró inseguridad.

Pero... ciertos textos hablan de la existencia de una ciudad bajo la necrópolis. Sin duda en esa ciudad puede que...

En efecto, los textos hablan de ella. – dijo Lara apresuradamente – y actualmente nos hallamos en proceso de verificar si tal ciudad existe, aunque es probable que no sea más que una leyenda. En el caso de que fuera real, puesto que usted se ha trasladado aquí, usted sería el primero en ser informado del descubrimiento. Por lo tanto – concluyó, levantándose con un gracioso movimiento – no hay más que hablar de momento. Me disculpará pero tanto mi compañero como yo estamos agotados y debemos retirarnos. Y supongo que mi compañera Selma y mi ayudante Zip pueden venirse con nosotros perfectamente.

El mafioso sólo dudó unos instantes, luego farfulló:

¡Claro, claro!... Maddalena, bonita, acompaña a nuestros invitados a su campamento. Haz que se retiren mis hombres... no me gustaría interferir en tan loable tarea.

La pelirroja se levantó y, tras dirigir una lánguida mirada de reojo a Kurtis, se abrió paso entre los hombre armados mientras iba dictando secas órdenes en italiano. Al parecer, aquella fulana mandaba tanto allí como su amo. No estaría de más recordarlo.

(…)

¡Oh Dios mío, Lara! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Selma contemplaba, horrorizada, el hermoso cetro que Lara había sacado de su mochila y esgrimía con total desparpajo, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

¿Hacer? – la exploradora soltó una carcajada - ¡Ese tal Monteleone tendrá que arrancarlo de mis dedos fríos y muertos!

¡Así me gusta, nena! – gritó Zip, que estalló en aplausos.

La turca, lívida, se giró hacia Kurtis:

¡Por favor, díselo tú!

¿Yo? – el hombre estaba apoyado en una mesa, fumando - ¿Y qué le voy a decir? Ya le dije que lo dejara en su sitio. Pero _milady_ tiene la cabeza dura.

Lara dejó el cetro sobre la mesa.

¿En serio pensabas que iba a entregarle esto al primer mafioso siciliano que me lo pidiera con total amabilidad? ¡Vamos!

Usa la cabeza, Lara.- murmuró Kurtis – Ahora tenemos a toda la puñetera Cosa Nostra acampada aquí al lado, esperando a que tú les des ese condenado cetro. La vida de los operarios, la de todos nosotros, dependen de ti.

¡Eso quería decir! – estalló Selma, triunfante.

Pero la exploradora se había cruzado de brazos.

No voy a ser la lameculos de un capo italiano, ¿entendido? No hasta que sepa qué es este cetro y por qué lo quiere. A menos que lo sepas tú, señor Lux Veritatis.

Kurtis no respondió.

Bien.- concluyó Lara. – En una cosa tenéis razón y es que hay que andar con cuidado con esta gentuza. Mientras Monteleone esté contento, todo irá bien. Los demás no os tienen que importar. Selma, tú te quedarás con el cetro, guárdalo a buen recaudo. Yo me encargaré de tratar con Monteleone y averiguar lo que pueda. Tú Zip, a partir de ahora estarás callado como una tumba o sufrirás las consecuencias. Y tú, Kurtis...

A mí no tienes que darme órdenes. – respondió él bruscamente. Arrojó la colilla al suelo y la pisó con el tacón de su bota – Estás cometiendo un error, Lara, y acabarás lamentándolo.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la tienda sin darle tiempo a responder.

(…)

Te digo que es guapísimo.- murmuró Maddalena con los ojos entrecerrados – Tendrías que haber visto sus ojos, Bay Li. ¡Esos ojos han destrozado más de un corazón, te lo juro! Y está buenísimo... esos músculos... es un militar, seguro. Sólo los militares tienen ese cuerpazo.

Vaya vaya – gorjeó la hermosa china – Algún defecto debe de tener.

Sí... que no me miró en ningún momento.

Eso sí que es grave... será maricón.

¡Imposible! Te digo que es un hombre de la cabeza a los pies. Debe de ser un monstruo en la cama.

Pues si te gusta, decididamente tíratelo.

Las dos prostitutas estallaron en carcajadas y tomaron otro sorbo de champán. Había pasado la hora de la cena y tenían un rato de descanso.

Hacía tiempo que Maddalena y Bay Li eran amigas. En el extenso conjunto de mujeres que iban a todas partes con Monteleone para satisfacción de sus hombres, Maddalena era el ama y señora de todas ellas, no sólo la favorita del capo, sino también la que más mandaba. Bay Li era otra rara belleza, nacida en Shangai y deportada para capricho de magnates. Desde el principio había asumido que el predominio correspondía a la guapa pelirroja, y no había tratado de luchar contra su influencia, cosa que le había reportado su amistad.

¿Sabes su nombre?

Oí a esa inglesa llamándole. Se llama Kurtis.

Mmm... quizá sean amantes.

¡Creo que no! ¿Tu has visto a esa tía, esa Lara Croft? No es más que una dama de hierro amargada. Su actitud clama a gritos por un polvo.

Bay Li volvió a reír y se atragantó con el champán.

¡Oh, Maddalena, tendrás que actuar antes de que el polvo se lo eche él!

No seas ridícula. Esa inglesa es una estrecha, lo veo a primera vista.

Pues tiene fama de zorrón.

Quien le echó esa fama no sabía nada de mujeres. Tener a su lado a ese Hércules y no tirárselo es de imbéciles. Ya me encargo yo de eso.

¿Y le vas a cobrar?

¡Claro que no!

Se echaron a reír de nuevo, pero entonces una sombra les tapó la luz de la lámpara con la que se iluminaban. Se giraron y vieron allí a Sciarra, plantado ante ellas con su oscura sonrisa.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Bay Li de mal talante.

Vengo a por Maddalena Esta noche me apetece estar con ella.

La guapa italiana torció la boca.

¿Eres idiota o te lo haces? ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte!

Vas a venir conmigo, pequeña.

¿Y qué dirá tu jefe de ello, eh, listillo?

Todos los que trabajaban para Monteleone sabían que Maddalena era intocable. Sólo el capo podía acostarse con ella, porque así lo había ordenado. Era su amante y a partir de aquel momento Maddalena no se entregaba a otro hombre que a él. Cualquiera que le pusiera la mano encima la bella Maddalena acababa tirado en una cuneta con un balazo en la nuca.

Monteleone no se enterará. No se enterará porque si le dices algo, o si te niegas, iré y le diré que babeas por el tío que va con la exploradora inglesa.

¡Tonterías! – farfulló ella.

Os acabo de oír. – se giró hacia la china - ¿Sabes lo que hizo Monteleone la última vez que pilló a su _carissima_ Maddalena con otro tío? A él le cortó los huevos y lo ahorcó en un poste de luz, y a ella le destrozó el cuerpo a golpes de correa. ¿Te acuerdas, Maddalena? Chillabas tanto que hubo que amordazarte.

La pelirroja estaba pálida.

Monteleone es taaan celoso, ¿verdad? – continuó Sciarra, sonriendo con crueldad – A veces se olvida de que no eres más que una puta, y que te comportas como la puta que eres.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Bay Li, que le miraba aterrada.

Desde ese día, cada vez que nuestro amo tiene la menor duda acerca de la fidelidad de su querida, le da una monumental paliza para que no olvide a quien debe sus servicios. Y ay del pobre tío del que sospeche... una vez sospechó que se había tirado al bueno de Marc'Antonio, que era más maricón que un palomo cojo... pobre, pobre Marc'Antonio... cómo rodó su cuerpo por el precipicio...

¡Ya vale, cállate! – gritó Maddalena. Levantándose, añadió - ¡Acabemos de una vez!

Sciarra, sonriendo, la agarró por el brazo y se la llevó hacia las rocas. Cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que Bay Li se levantaba, le dijo:

Quédate ahí quieta, chinita. Luego vendré a por ti.


	15. Chapter 14: El veneno

**Capítulo 14: El veneno**

Gertrude adoraba peinar a Betsabé.

Pocos conocían el pasado de aquella vieja ajada y achacosa que no parecía haber sido nunca hermosa ni joven. Como todo ser humano tuvo su primavera, y se rumoreaba que había sido actriz de teatro en su lejana juventud. Lo que era indudable es que había sido amante de Eckhardt, hasta que éste la desdeñó al hacerse vieja.

Gertrude no había tenido nunca hijos, pero era una criatura sensible a la belleza y a la juventud, y no podía ignorar el encanto de la hija de Giselle, que encarnaba todo lo que ella adoraba y hubiese querido tener.

La cabellera de Betsabé, cuando la llevaba suelta, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, envolviéndola en una oscura y espesa mata suave que jamás perdía aquella dulce fragancia a espliego que nadie sabía de dónde provenía, ya que ella nunca se había perfumado. Gertrude había intentado cortársela, pero a los dos días volvía a crecer hasta adoptar de nuevo su longitud. Por ello, la vieja se entretenía peinándola y ordenándola, y ella se dejaba hacer porque así ella le contaba cosas sobre su pasado y sobre la Cábala, que le resultaban de tan utilidad.

Así, afanosamente, Gertrude separaba el negro cabello por mechas, que enrollaba hasta los codos, mientras trenzaba y anudaba artísticamente el pelo para refrescarle la nuca.

¿Entiendes? – le decía en esos momentos – Para ello necesitamos el Cetro. Es la clave para eliminar de golpe los últimos obstáculos. Aún no somos invencibles... pese a que tu madre lo crea. Aún puede hundirnos ese Lux Veritatis, si se lo propone.

Qué poca fe tienes en mí, tía.- sonrió burlonamente Betsabé.

La vanidad no es una virtud. Créeme, nuestro bienamado Alquimista, y hasta el preclarísimo Karel se consideraban invencibles. Pero ya ves dónde están ahora. Tú hija mía, dispones de la clave para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Se calló abruptamente al ver a Giselle en el marco de la puerta. La atractiva científica las miraba a ambas con severidad. Gertrude se apartó inmediatamente, pero Betsabé no se movió del sofá donde estaba instalada y lanzó una perezosa mirada a su madre.

¿Qué diablos es esto? – exclamó Giselle - ¿Un tocador de señoras? ¿En serio pensáis que esto es una peluquería?

Estábamos conspirando, madre.- dijo la hermosa con socarronería. Se levantó con lentitud y empezó a enroscarse el cabello sobre la nuca.

La científica no contestó. Miró de reojo a la vieja y salió. Y Betsabé, que veía más allá de las mentes y los corazones, vio planear sobre Gertrude la sombra de la muerte.

Tía. – murmuró entonces – Deberías marcharte. No le gustas a madre.

¿Quién va a echarme? ¡Cuando esa orgullosa de tu madre era una mocosa, yo ya era la amante del Alquimista! ¿Qué tiene ella que enseñarme, que demostrarme? ¡Que se cuide de tocarme! ¡Que se cuide de esta bruja!

Y echó a reír, enseñando sus encías desdentadas. Betsabé sonrió con aquella ambigua sonrisa suya y murmuró:

No digas que no te lo he advertido, tía.

(…)

La doctora Boaz reclama tu presencia, Gertrude.

Hugh, el espía, esperaba junto a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, la anciana ya sabía que no podía negarse. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y ella ya no era una de las personas más respetadas de la Cábala. Apenas era una sombra, ahogada por la potente luz que emanaba de la poderosa Giselle.

Se levantó y siguió indolentemente a Hugh hasta el salón. Giselle, reclinada en el sillón, bebía una taza de café. Al ver a Gertrude, se levantó y, con una fría sonrisa, le indicó el asiento:

Haz el favor de tomar asiento, tía.

La anciana se sentó, rígida, y bajó la mirada hacia la taza de café que le había sido servida a ella.

No me aprecias más de lo que yo te aprecio a ti, así que voy a ser breve.- dijo Giselle con voz cortante – Te advertí que te alejaras de mi hija. Pese a ser un ser sobrenatural, sólo tiene dos años de vida y tú le estás llenando la cabeza de tonterías. Me has desobedecido y me la arrebatas a todas horas, cuando yo la necesito, a ella y a su inconmensurable poder, para llevar adelante la causa de la Cábala. Al molestarla a ella estás entorpeciendo esa causa.

Gertrude soltó una carcajada despectiva.

¡Jovencita insolente! ¿Qué sabes tú de la causa de la Cábala? Experimentos, probetas, análisis, mutantes... ¡bah! Ni tú ni tu hermana valíais de algo para nuestra causa. Soy yo la que está encaminando a tu hija hacia la Verdad. Al intentar usarla como un simple sujeto de experimentos, estás blasfemando contra su grandísimo poder. ¡Estás utilizando a un ángel como utilizarías un bisturí! ¡Ten cuidado, insensata, porque la maldición de Lilith puede caerte encima!

Inclinándose violentamente sobre la mesa, Gertrude cogió la taza y dio un gran trago al café.

Mientras tú pierdes el tiempo con tus pacientes, tu hija ve abierto el Camino. No la infravalores, Boaz, no ha nacido para ser tu muñeca, es más poderosa que tú y te aplastará con su pie, ¡ya verás!

Vieja chocha – se burló Giselle – Mi hija es mi criatura y me ama. Todo lo que dices son devaneos seniles de una abuela decrépita.

De repente, Gertrude se atragantó. Había notado una especie de regusto amargo en el café, pero ahora ese sabor le subía por la garganta y le impedía respirar. Al levantarse, temblorosa, tropezó y volcó la mesa. Le fallaron las rodillas y se desplomó en el suelo. Empezó a vomitar.

Te lo advertí.- siseó Giselle, tranquila, mientras daba otro sorbo al café.- Te lo advertí.

¡Socorro! – gorgoteó la anciana, tendiendo sus brazos hacia el impasible Hugh - ¡Veneno! ¡Veneno!

Pero el espía no se movió de su sitio. Doblándose en dos, la vieja volvió a aullar de dolor, y se giró furiosa hacia Giselle.

¡Yo te maldigo! – gritó, atragantándose con sus propios vómitos - ¡Yo te maldigo, condenada zorra! ¡Acuérdate de mi cara cuando vayas al infierno, monstruo! ¡Morirás ahogada, ahogada por tu propia creación! ¡Yo te maldigo!

No pudo decir más. Se desplomó boca abajo y, tras un par de espasmos, quedó inmóvil.

Giselle seguía bebiendo tranquilamente su café. Cuando acabó, mirando a Hugh, indicó:

Deshazte del cadáver.

(…)

La has envenenado.

Giselle alzó la vista. Allí, en el marco de la puerta, se recortaba a contraluz la silueta esbelta de Betsabé. La bella le miraba con ojos tranquilos y serenos.

La has envenenado y has mandado arrojar su cuerpo a un vertedero.

Lo decía con la certeza de quien sabe algo incluso antes de que ocurra. En su mirada no había ni censura ni agradecimiento, era totalmente inexpresiva.

Sí, y también he mandado incendiar esa inmunda capilla.- dijo Giselle – No más supersticiones.

Su hija anduvo hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

Era una mujer vieja que no hacía daño a nadie.- volvió a decir.

¡Se interponía entre tú y yo! Vamos, hija, sabes que lo he hecho por tu bien. Sólo tenía en su mente sus recuerdos pasados y esas paparruchas que aprendió de su amante. Y aunque no lo sepas, ella en su juventud fue tan cruel como Eckhardt. Disfrutaba con sus masacres. Vamos, estamos mejor sin ella.

Betsabé sonrió con aquella sonrisa que era imposible de descifrar.

Ella te ha maldecido.

¿Crees que me asustó toda esa palabrería? La desgraciada se moría y quería decir algo impresionante antes de irse al infierno. Espero que no creas en esas cosas.

¿Por qué no? – su sonrisa se volvió burlona - ¿Acaso no maldije yo al abad de Meteora?

Sabes que tú tienes el poder. ¡Pero esa carca no lo tenía! Vamos, ahora estamos sólo tú y yo. Y con esto he demostrado a los demás que no se puede bromear conmigo. Quien me desobedezca tendrá que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Eso era en lo que ella se había convertido. Betsabé se decidió a no pensar más en aquello y anunció con voz suave:

Por fin le he visto.

Giselle le miró, intrigada.

¿Sí?

Ella asintió, sonriendo con calma.

Está en Capadocia. Están excavando la ciudadela.

Temerario, muy temerario.- susurró la científica.- ¿Quieres que mandemos a nuestros hombres?

No. Déjame a mí. Sé qué hilos debo mover. Además tengo la certeza de que se hallan en posesión de un objeto que nos interesa más incluso que los propios Fragmentos.

Tienes que explicarme más cosas.

Conténtate con ello de momento, madre. Volveré dentro de un tiempo... y volveré con él.

Se levantó, sonriendo con frialdad, y al instante su hermoso cuerpo se diluyó en el aire.


	16. Chapter 15: El manuscrito Vaticano

**Capítulo 15: El manuscrito Vaticano**

Maddalena despertó antes de la madrugada.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Dedicó una fría mirada a Sciarra, que dormía a su lado, y se estremeció de asco al recordar las caricias brutales de aquel animal que no estimaba más a las mujeres que a las ratas. Al otro lado de la cama, en el suelo, dormía arrebujada Bay Li, que también estaba magullada. No se atrevió a despertarla.

Se levantó con cuidado, y fue cojeando hasta el extremo de la tienda. Tomó sus ropas y salió. Por suerte, todo el campamento dormía, y Monteleone no la había llamado. Con un poco más de suerte, quizá no se enterara nunca de aquello.

Caminó vacilante hasta el riachuelo y se metió en la corriente. Soltó un gemido, cuando el cuerpo, lleno de hematomas, le rozó con las rocas.

Rápidamente, se lavó, tratando de borrar aquella huella repugnante que tenía pegada en la piel. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se mordió el labio con fuerza. ¡Ya no era una niña! Hacía tiempo que no la trataban así, pero al fin y al cabo era una puta y no olvidaba su infancia en el puerto de Siracusa.

La historia de Maddalena no era muy diferente de cualquier otra ramera de puerto que hubiera ganado el pan ofreciéndose al mejor postor.

No recordaba quién había sido su madre. Probablemente, otra ramera, y su padre uno de aquellos marineros que iban y volvían eternamente. Recordaba en cambio, haber corrido y saltado entre las barcas amarradas a los muelles de la ciudad siciliana. A los doce años ya era prostituta, y respondía al nombre de Giulia. Su única familia fueron las madamas de los burdeles en los que vivió antes de regresar al puerto de su infancia. Siguió viviendo bajo los puentes y recorriendo de noche el puerto, en busca de clientes. A veces trataba de entrar en alguna iglesia para rezar u hacer una ofrenda que limpiara mínimamente su condenada alma, pero siempre había alguna beata o párroco que la echaban de allí. Era impura y las de su clase no podían acudir a ningún lugar santo.

Tenía dieciocho años cuando conoció a Monteleone. Estaba sentada en el muelle, con las piernas sumergidas en el agua mientras se peinaba la cabellera. Una sombra le tapó el sol y, al girarse, vio a un hombre atractivo y bien vestido que le miraba en silencio, embelesado.

Hola, Maddalena. – dijo con voz suave.

Ella se levantó, confusa.

Perdone, señor.- murmuró – Usted se ha equivocado. Mi nombre es Giulia.

Él sonrió.

No, no. Tú sólo puedes llamarte Maddalena. ¿Con ese cabello? Tú eres Maddalena.

Ella se pasó la mano por los bucles rojos, aturdida.

¿Acaso no sabes – continuó él – que se dice que María Magdalena, la prostituta a la que amó Cristo, tenía el cabello tan largo y tan rojo como tú? Sólo podrías llamarte así.

Y ella, que en su vida había recibido una caricia o una palabra de afecto, se ruborizó intensamente.

¿Desea usted...?

Que vengas conmigo. Eso es todo lo que te exijo.

No hubo más. Giulia, ahora Maddalena, abandonó para siempre el hediondo puerto y a sus brutales marineros. Al principio creyó que Monteleone era su príncipe azul y que se casaría con ella, redimiendo al fin su sucia vida. Pero los cuentos no existían para ella. Pronto supo que él ya estaba casado, tenía hijos, incluso nietos, y que ella iba a ser sólo su amante. Pero le agradeció infinitamente que la arrancara de la miseria. A partir de aquel día, ninguna prostituta fue más envidiada que ella. Y nunca había tenido que volver a entregarse a alguien que no amaba.

Al menos, hasta aquella noche.

Salió lentamente del agua y se cubrió de nuevo con su vestido, sin importarle estar mojada. La tela, al rozar las magulladuras, le arrancó un gemido de dolor.

Ese cabrón de Sciarra pagaría muy caro aquello. Ya vería aquel mamón.

De pronto, oyó unos pasos. Aterrada, pensando que si alguien la veía tan malherida llegaría a oídos de Monteleone, corrió a esconderse tras una roca. Una figura oscura descendió hasta la orilla del riachuelo.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que era Kurtis. El hombre alzó los brazos, se sacó la camisa, la arrojó a un lado y empezó a enjugarse el rostro y el cuello con el agua de la corriente.

Maddalena se asomó discretamente por el borde superior de la roca, y admiró las formas musculosas y contorneadas del torso del hombre. Le sorprendió la blanca piel, ya que había esperado que fuese moreno, y la sombra de vello en el pecho. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, algunas más antiguas que otras, y otras que casi habían desaparecido, también algunas muy recientes. Pero lo que más le turbó fue ver aquella cicatriz que le cruzaba el vientre de arriba abajo, pero que el paso del tiempo había hecho palidecer y casi confundirse con el resto de la piel. Al inclinarse él de nuevo sobre el agua, vio que la misma cicatriz, más gruesa y aún algo enrojecida, le cruzaba la espalda. Maddalena estaba horrorizada, porque daba la impresión de que alguien lo había ensartado en un enorme cuchillo de carnicero y sin embargo, allí estaba, vivo. Se preguntó quién habría sido capaz de hacerle aquella salvajada, o qué tipo de arma u objeto podía causar tan atroz herida, o aún mejor, qué clase de hombre era él que había salido con vida de aquello.

Al inclinarse todavía más sobre la roca, tratando de verle mejor, la piedra le rozó con el magullado vientre y dio un respingo. Fue suficiente para que él alzara la vista, se incorporara bruscamente y se llevara la mano a un extraño objeto con forma de disco que tenía en el cinturón, que parecía ser una especie de arma.

La prostituta consideró que era mejor aparecer. Salió tímidamente de detrás de la roca, alegrándose de que la oscuridad ocultara en parte sus magulladuras.

Disculpa.- dijo él entonces – Me habías asustado.

No pareces el tipo de hombre que se asuste de algo.- contestó ella, sonriendo, dispuesta a atacar desde el primer momento.

Te conozco.- dijo Kurtis, como si no hubiera oído el cumplido – Tú estabas en la tienda de Monteleone.

Soy su favorita.- sonrió ella de nuevo, esperando que no tuviera que explicarle el significado exacto de "favorita".

Para decepción de Maddalena, Kurtis se inclinó y volvió a ponerse la camisa. Pero seguía mirándola de reojo. Durante un momento, ella tuvo la esperanza de que estuviera mirando su cuerpo, que se transparentaba completamente a través de la tela mojada del camisón, pero de inmediato percibió que lo que él estaba mirando eran los cortes y moratones que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Retrocedió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – dijo Kurtis entonces.

_Sí, claro. Fóllame, _pensó Maddalena, pero lo que dijo fue:

¿Por esto? ¡Oh, venga, hombre, si no es nada! Me he caído rodando por las rocas... ¡soy tan estúpida!

Y esbozó una sensual sonrisa, mientras se atusaba el flamígero cabello, cosa que encantaba a los hombres. Él sonrió, porque en verdad resultaba encantadora, pero entonces dijo burlonamente:

No sabía que las rocas mordieran.

Maddalena volvió ruborizarse por segunda vez en su vida, mientras se llevaba los dedos a la garganta, donde aún estaban las marcas de los dientes de Sciarra.

Gajes del oficio.- continuó ella, asumiendo por fin que él sabía lo que era – Existen muy pocos hombres que nos traten como seres humanos. El hecho de ser putas no nos convierte en sacos de arena con los que practicar el boxeo

Mientras hablaba, se había acercado a él lentamente, cruzando la corriente. Lo tenía ya muy cerca...

Se oyeron pasos y de repente apareció por detrás de las rocas una sombra alta y esbelta. Maddalena dio un respingo y retrocedió. Lara Croft la estaba mirando con una sardónica sonrisa.

Te vas a resfriar, hermana, si sigues así.- dijo con sarcasmo, mirando el camisón mojado ceñido al cuerpo desnudo de Maddalena.

Luego se giró hacia Kurtis y, masticando cada palabra, dijo:

Cuando acabes de coquetear con esta zorra, me encantaría que te dignaras a venir. Selma y yo tenemos que comunicarte nuestros próximos movimientos. Además, ¿qué pensaría Monteleone si te viera tonteando con su fulana mayor?

La pelirroja enrojeció por tercera vez, humillada e indignada. Ya no se sentía bella ni deseable, sino que aquella desgraciada la había aplastado bajo su bota. Pero el orgullo de Maddalena había tenido tiempo para forjarse, y lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia Lara, le espetó:

Baja esos humos, niñita de papá. No todas hemos tenido el privilegio de nacer con el culo entre algodones.

Sin dar tiempo a responderle, dio media vuelta y se alejó, pisando con furia la arena pese a cada paso la hacía estremecerse de dolor.

_¡Será guarra... será... la muy cabrona!_

(…)

Con que ya ves.- dijo Lara a la mañana siguiente, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón con furia – Bajo al río y le pillo hablando con la puta de Monteleone. Y luego él sale con eso de que yo estoy jugando con fuego al ocultar el Cetro.

Estoy convencida – dijo solemnemente Selma, cepillándose el largo y oscuro cabello – de que fue pura casualidad. Se encontrarían así por azar.

No sé por qué no me extraña que tú le defiendas.- gruñó Lara.

No sé por qué no me extraña que tú le ataques.- gruñó Selma.

Se miraron durante un momento, y entonces ambas se echaron a reír.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he perdido algún chiste bueno? – canturreó Zip, levantando la lona de la tienda – Ey, Lara, tienes que llevarte el comunicador, porfa porfa.

¿Comunicador? – preguntó Selma.

El muchacho se llevó la mano al bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño objeto metálico semejante a un botón.

Esto que ves, princesa, me lo regaló uno de mis últimos clientes, un auténtico pez gordo. Capta todo sonido con gran fidelidad. Lara sólo tiene que llevarlo en el bolsillo ahora cuando vaya a hablar con ese tipo y yo transcribiré mientras tanto lo que oiga en este ordenador, y que nos será muy útil.

Aquella mañana, Lara y Selma habían decidido ir a ver al capo siciliano, en una "visita de cortesía" con la que pretendían averiguar más cosas del Cetro, si es que él sabía, y de paso hacerle creer que seguían buscándolo.

Está bien.- suspiró Lara, y se puso el cacharrito en el bolsillo – Pero como te oiga hacer el mínimo ruido, aplasto esta cosa y luego te aplasto a ti. No nos interesa que Monteleone note que usamos esta maquinaria de espías.

Al salir del campamento, Lara vio a Kurtis sentado cerca de su tienda, medio reclinado sobre su macuto. Se quedó estupefacta al ver que tenía en sus manos una hoja y que estaba dibujando algo con un lápiz. Así que volvía a dibujar... ¿qué estaría trazando?

Él alzó la vista y entonces sus ojos se cruzaron. Ella se apresuró a desviar la vista, mientras a su pesar, recordaba la primera vez que vio sus dibujos, allá en Egipto, en medio de una rugiente tormenta de arena...

(…)

Por favor, queridas, acomódense aquí.- dijo festivamente el mafioso, mientras hacía sentar a Lara y a Selma en dos mullidos sofás, dentro de aquella enorme tienda que parecía la _jaima_ de un jeque árabe.

Seguidamente éste se sentó en un sofá el doble de amplio que el destinado a sus invitadas, y con un gesto perezoso indicó:

Maddalena, _carissima_, tráenos unos Martinis como refrigerio.

La bella prostituta, que esperaba en un rincón de la sala, dio media vuelta y, antes de salir, fulminó con la mirada a Lara, que le devolvió una inocente sonrisa.

_Molto bene _– suspiró el capo, satisfecho – es un placer que dos mujeres tan cultas y formadas hayan acudido a este humilde restaurador para documentarse. En breve les explicaré lo que sé de este valioso Cetro, y prometo no omitir ningún detalle, aunque sin duda quizá ustedes tengan más nivel al respecto, por lo cual suplico sean indulgentes conmigo.

A Lara le ponía histérica tanta palabrería. Pese a que se había criado en un entorno en el cual se hablaba de aquel modo, nunca había podido acostumbrarse. Pero iba a tener que poner en gala su mejor paciencia si quería tratar a aquel individuo.

Maddalena reapareció de nuevo, y para diversión de Lara, sólo traía dos Martinis. Uno lo ofreció a Monteleone y el otro a Selma. A ella la dejó sin nada.

¿Por dónde empezar? – murmuró el mafioso, tomando un sorbo de la copa - ¡Ah, sí! Comenzaré desde el principio, si no les importa. ¿Han oído hablar de la Lux Veritatis?

Me suena.- contestó Lara con aire inocente.

¿Qué sabe nuestra experta en mitología hebraica al respecto? – dijo el mafioso, girándose hacia Selma.

La turca dudó unos instantes antes de responder:

La Lux Veritatis es una orden de caballería nacida en el siglo XV que contó con baluartes y sedes no sólo en los países de la Europa Medieval, sino también en lugares como Siria o Egipto. Exteriormente aparentaban ser una milicia de monjes al servicio de Cristo, pero su auténtico cometido era el combate contra las criaturas híbridas conocidas como Nephilim en la lengua aramea. Asimismo se encargaban de proteger a las víctimas de estos híbridos, y se rumoreaba que poseían ciertas capacidades psíquicas como la telekinesia o la clarividencia.

Excelente – aplaudió Monteleone – Veo que su fama intelectual está más que justificada, señorita Al-Jazira. En ese caso, no me explayaré más en introducciones y pasaré directamente al quid de la cuestión.

_Gracias a Dios,_ refunfuñó Lara en silencio.

Monteleone hizo una indicación a Maddalena y entonces ella se adelantó presentando un cofrecillo de madera. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y, sacando una llave, lo abrió. Dentro había documentos redactados en pergamino que parecían muy antiguos. Dando una rápida ojeada, Lara comprobó que estaban escritos en latín vulgar.

Tuve la suerte de recibir una formación completa en latín por mi ilustre tío, que es cardenal en la Santa Sede.- continuó Monteleone – Si me lo permiten, les leeré con mucho gusto estas hojas que contienen información interesante y fidedigna acerca del propio Cetro.

¿Qué son? – dijo entonces Lara.

El mafioso sonrió con misteriosa sonrisa.

Ah... es el manuscrito redactado de puño y letra de Hugo Van Der Brieck. Quizá el nombre no les suene... pero vivió en el siglo XV... y era un Lux Veritatis.

Selma y Lara intercambiaron una sorprendida mirada que hizo las delicias de Monteleone, satisfecho de ser el centro de atención.

Sin más preámbulos, el capo tomó la primera hoja y empezó a traducir:

"_Ha ocurrido algo que ha cambiado por completo mi vida. Todavía no sé muy bien si ocultarlo o revelarlo al Gran Maestre. Sé que esto no está bien. Al fin y al cabo, es un artefacto maldito, engendrado por la oscuridad, y lo hallé en manos de un ídolo del diablo. Pero lo que me ha dado ha sido tan grande que no puedo volver el rostro a los hechos. Mi acto ha sido el más grande de los pecados, pero me ha reportado el mayor bien. Escribo esto en el año de gracia de 1486, esperando limpiar mi conciencia, ya que mi boca no osa revelar mi falta._

_Mi hermano gemelo y yo nacimos con dos horas de diferencia. El parto acabó con la vida de mi madre, que Dios tenga en su gloria, y siendo aún niños de pecho fuimos criados por otras mujeres de la Orden. Pronto ambos manifestamos el Don, y nuestro padre estaba orgulloso de nosotros, pero el destino no nos deparaba nada bueno. La ira, la envidia, los celos, nos distanciaron uno del otro, y a la muerte de mi padre éramos tan enemigos que la Orden entera se avergonzaba de nosotros, que tendríamos que haber estado unidos como hermanos y como combatientes de los demonios y de su líder, el Alquimista. El Gran Maestre nos obligaba a luchar codo con codo para ver si el peligro hacía renacer nuestra fraternidad, pero tanto me hubiera dado si lo hubieran asesinado._

_Todo cambió cuando llegamos a Turquía. En esta tierra de infieles, el Mal se respira en el aire. Hallamos la ciudad bajo las rocas de Capadocia, la llamamos Tenebra. Pero teníamos prohibido aventurarnos allí abajo. Había demasiados de ellos allá. Nos habrían exterminado._

_Entonces, un día, mi gemelo me retó a bajar a espaldas del Gran Maestre. Ambos éramos adultos y mi hermano acababa de tomar esposa, pero cedimos a la tentación como dos niños sin seso. Allá abajo nos esperaba un infierno."_

Aquí finaliza el primer pergamino.- indicó Monteleone, dejando la hoja sobre la mesa y tomando la siguiente – Esta otra continua bastante más adelante. Lo que había en medio se ha perdido, nunca llegó a mis manos.

"_No quiero seguir hablando de esto. El horror es demasiado fuerte. Baste decir que mi hermano y yo logramos llegar a la ciudad. No deberíamos haber seguido más adelante. Fue una locura. Ellos no nos vieron, no nos oyeron, pero nuestro castigo iba a ser mayor._

_Rogué a mi gemelo que volviéramos, pero él se burló de mí. Se marchó corriendo y le seguí. Entró en una especie de templo y le hallé al pie de una estatua. Cuando recuerdo su hermosura, me estremezco. Era un ángel femenino, desnudo y ceñido con serpientes, que empuñaba en su diestra un cetro de plata. De su belleza emanaba una patente perversidad. Era la efigie de una diablesa, de una monstruosidad pagana. Grité a mi hermano que se apartara de ella. Pero no me oyó. Embelesado por la belleza de la diosa, se encaramó a su cintura y besó sus labios de piedra. ¡Qué perversidad! No contento con aquello, tomó el cetro y trató de arrancárselo a la estatua. Le grité de nuevo. Le pedí que dejara el cetro y se apartara de aquel ídolo demoníaco. Pero no me hizo caso. La plata era demasiado hermosa y él ya estaba corrompido. Me abalancé sobre él y traté de apartarlo de allí... y entonces me desmayé._

_No sé si escribir esto. Podrían creer que estoy loco, pero juro que es verdad. Soñé, en mi inconsciencia, con la vida de mi hermano. Nuestros dedos habían tocado el cetro maldito que nos sumió en la oscuridad. Yo soñé con él y él soñó conmigo. Ambos vimos fragmentos de nuestras vidas entrecruzadas. Vimos a nuestra madre sufriendo y muriendo por darnos la vida. Vi a mi hermano crecer y fortalecerse, vi escenas de su vida en las que yo no había estado presente. Y me convencí de que mi odio hacia él había sido injusto, que sólo le tenía a él y que era mi único hermano, a quien yo debía amar. Y entendí que los celos y la envidia eran quienes nos habían distanciado, y que ambos habíamos sido egoístas al pensar sólo en cada uno y no preocuparse del otro._

_Cuando despertamos, sentimos que éramos incapaces de seguir odiándonos. Él era mi hermano querido, y a nadie debía mi amor y mi lealtad más que a él. Y con ello se esfumaron años de odios e incomprensiones sin sentido."_

Monteleone se interrumpió de nuevo, dejó la hoja y tomó otro sorbo de Martini. Carraspeó, tomó otra hoja y sonrió:

Señorita Croft, la veo realmente estupefacta. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Perfectamente.- contestó ella con voz ronca.

Sigamos pues. Ésta es la última hoja...

"_... y le mataron. No logró salir, como yo salí, de la Ciudad Maldita. Sé que buscaban el cetro que les habíamos robado. ¡Malditos sean! Le mataron, a él, a mi hermano querido. Sólo yo salí con vida. Yo y este endemoniado cetro._

_Mi pecado es demasiado grande. Desobedecimos. Entramos en la ciudad a espaldas del Gran Maestre. Tocamos un ídolo maldito, besamos sus labios, le robamos su instrumento del Mal. Mientras escribo esto, estoy viéndolo relucir a la luz de mi candil, relucir en toda su hermosura plateada. Está maldito, estoy seguro. Y en mi lecho yace la viuda de mi hermano, a quien yo he desposado para mantenerla y criar al hijo que lleva en su vientre, que es de mi hermano._

_Tendré que confesarlo, tarde o temprano. Confesar lo que hicimos. Pero no antes de que me libre de este monstruoso artefacto. Lo devolveré. Lo pondré en manos del ángel caído, a quien se lo robamos. Bajaré a Tenebra una vez más, y desharé lo que hicimos, para quedar por fin en paz._

_No temo a la muerte. Sea lo que sea, me llevará de nuevo junto a mi gemelo. Y aunque este cetro me dio el mayor regalo de mi vida, aprender a amar a quien era sangre de mi sangre, me llegó demasiado tarde. Me lo arrebataron cuando comprendí que sólo él era el único a quien yo debía amar y cuidar por encima de todos los mortales._

_Hermano mío, hermano mío... ¿qué hicimos?"_

La voz del mafioso se apagó y durante unos instantes en la tienda pesó un largo silencio. Lara estaba pálida, como transfigurada, y miraba fijamente el montón de papeles en la mesa.

Monteleone carraspeó:

En fin... supongo que coincidirán conmigo en que resulta ciertamente fascinante.

A mí me parece un poco fantástico.- dijo Selma, haciendo una mueca.

Ciertamente.- corroboró el mafioso – Pero, si en efecto sabe usted algo del tema, sabrá que a los Lux Veritatis les ata un juramento de verdad que les impide decir mentira alguna en todos sus años de vida. El Lux Veritatis que miente es castigado con pena de muerte.

Habla usted como si la Orden siguiera viva.- indicó Selma astutamente, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Oh... yo creo que sigue viva. Pero luego iremos a eso. – se giró hacia Lara – Está muy callada, _signorina_. Deduzco que mis textos le han impresionado.

¿De dónde los ha sacado? – dijo Lara por toda respuesta.

Oh... pues... de la Biblioteca Vaticana. Cuestión de influencias.

¿Con su tío el cardenal? – Lara sonrió burlonamente.

Con mi tío el cardenal. Soy su sobrino preferido. – rió taimadamente – En fin, mis bellas damas, ¿qué conclusión sacan al respecto?

Lara sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

En realidad, la información es poca. Quizá se trate del relato lleno de remordimientos de un alucinado que sufrió un desmayo al tocar el cetro.

¿Y cómo explica que su hermano tuviera visiones también? ¿Cómo explica que esas visiones le cambiaran el alma hasta tal punto que empezara a amar a quien odiaba desde la niñez?

Lara sonrió suavemente:

Ya no creo en historias de viejas, _signore_. ¿De qué sirve un artefacto que cambia los sentimientos de las personas? Mejor aún, que provoca un cambio de sentimientos visualizando la vida de la otra persona que ha tocado el cetro al mismo tiempo que tú.- volvió a sacudir la cabeza – No es más que un montón de paparruchas, de simples coincidencias.

Monteleone se reclinó en la silla, entrecerrando los ojos.

Quizá. Pero para mí el relato es totalmente verídico. El Cetro de Lilith es un artefacto real, y me propongo hallarlo.

¿Perdón? – saltó Selma entonces - ¿Cómo lo ha llamado?

Disculpen. He dicho El Cetro de Lilith. El nombre me lo he inventado yo, por supuesto, tras comprobar por cuestiones iconográficas que la estatua que describe Van Der Brieck se corresponde con la diosa babilonia Lilith.

Que era conocida por la tradición hebrea como la primera esposa de Adán, que se convirtió en diablesa al ser entregada a Samael, el Ángel Caído, el Lucifer de la tradición cristiana.

Exactamente.

Lara había estado reflexionando en silencio mientras Selma hablaba. Entonces intervino de nuevo:

¿Por qué le interesa poseer ese cetro?

Soy un anticuario, _signorina_. Creo que mis razones son obvias.

¿Y no hay un interés... más particular, digamos?

¿Se refiere a sus posibles poderes? Oh vamos, en realidad, no creo demasiado en que tengan algún efecto en mí. Yo ya estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi Maddalena – dijo dirigiendo una mirada cariñosa a la prostituta – no necesito que ninguna vara de plata vaya estrechando nuestros lazos, ¿verdad, _carissima_?

(…)

Menudo... hatajo... de gilipolleces.- gruñó Lara mientras regresaba a zancadas hacia el campamento, seguida por Selma, que resoplaba por alcanzarla.

¡Espera, Lara, por Dios! – jadeó la otra – Al menos, ha tenido la cortesía de compartir información con nosotras. ¡No todos los días se tiene acceso a archivos del Vaticano!

La exploradora se paró en seco.

Tienes razón. Pero... ¡maldición! – se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

¿El qué? – la turca la miraba asustada.

Lara bajó la voz:

Allá abajo pasó algo que no te había contado. Algo increíble.

¿Peor aún que la fosa pútrida o las cruces? – dijo ella haciendo una mueca de asco.

No... mira, yo intenté quitarle el cetro a la estatua de Lilith, ¿te acuerdas? Y Kurtis trató de impedírmelo...

Sí, sí. – dijo la otra, y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron. - ¡Vaya, como los dos gemelos Van Der Brieck!

¡Hay más coincidencias! Kurtis y yo perdimos el conocimiento, y al menos que yo sepa, tuve...

¿Visiones de su vida?

Lara asintió. Selma le observaba boquiabierta, y entonces murmuró:

Y... bueno... ¿te has vuelto a enamorar de él?

¡Por Dios, Selma, no digas salvajadas! – estalló Lara, poniéndose colorada.

¡Es lo que dice el pergamino! – se defendió la otra.

¡A la mierda el pergamino! El tío que escribió eso estaba amargado de tanto llevarse de culo con su hermano, ¿entiendes? Y cuando le mataron, se arrepintió de haber desperdiciado su vida con él y lamentó su muerte. ¡Pero estoy segura que eso de los sentimientos que dice Monteleone son auténticas idioteces! ¿Es que no te acuerdas, Selma? ¡Los Nephilim no aman! ¡No distinguen entre el Bien y el Mal! ¿Cómo diablos iba a distinguirlo cualquier cosa creada por ellos? Porque no hay duda de que ese cetro lo crearon ellos.

Selma asintió en silencio.

Vale, vale. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

No lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo.

Se alejó a zancadas de nuevo, y cuando ya estuvo lejos, Selma gruñó para sus adentros:

¡Vaya por Dios! Para una cosa útil que podría haber hecho ese puñetero cetro...


	17. Chapter 16: Verdades al desnudo

**Capítulo 16: Verdades al desnudo**

Lara había tenido el buen tino de desconectar discretamente el altavoz una vez acabada la conversación con Monteleone, con lo cual no quedó grabada el posterior diálogo con Selma. Al transmitir la grabación a su ordenador, Zip propició que todo pudiera ser oído también por Kurtis, que al acabar de oírlo todo frunció el ceño.

¿Y bien? – dijo Selma, ansiosa - ¿Qué opinas?

Estoy con Lara.- contestó él – Aunque se diera una situación como la que describe ese Van Der Brieck, la teoría de Monteleone sobre los sentimientos es la chorrada más grande que he oído en mi vida.

Lara sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que él sería sensato.

Aún así – puntualizó Kurtis – hay algo que no me gusta en la voz de ese tío. Creo que hay muchas cosas que está ocultándoos.

Sí, yo también lo noto.- dijo Zip, haciendo un globo de chicle – Pone vocecilla de hijo de puta, con todas esas pariditas corteses que va soltando. Es como si quisiera ir de buen rollito con vosotras.

Pero no cuela, vamos. – dijo Lara – A mí tampoco me gusta nada. Creo que sabe más sobre todo esto, y pienso sonsacárselo.

Quizá deberías decirle que tenemos el Cetro.- intervino Selma.

Sí, claro. Y luego le pediría perdón por haberlo "olvidado" durante cuatro días.

No, mujer. Hacer como si lo acabaras de encontrar.

Kurtis sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

Si hiciera eso, en menos que canta un gallo tendríamos aquí todo su escuadrón y el cetro volaría de nuestras manos. Luego ese tío se largaría a Sicilia y probablemente el cetro acabaría siendo estudiado por algún sagrado carcamal del Vaticano.

Espera, espera.- dijo Zip - ¿Ese tío trabaja para el Vaticano? ¿No era de la mafia?

El Vaticano tiene estrechos contactos con la mafia italiana. – explicó Lara – No es raro ver casos en los que muchas familias de _mafiosi_ tienen parientes sirviendo de cardenales y arzobispos que les ofrecen protección y manutención. Monteleone es un ejemplo, si no, no se explica que tenga acceso a los archivos secretos de la Biblioteca Vaticana.

La Madre del Cordero.- refunfuñó el muchacho. – O sea que estamos de mierda hasta el cuello.

Nunca es tarde para darse cuenta.- dijo Kurtis sarcásticamente.

Siguieron unos instantes de silencio. Silencio que acabó rompiendo Selma.

Bueno, con Cetro o sin él, la excavación debe continuar. La ciudad está ahí y sigue siendo el reclamo principal de nuestra misión. Éste es el sueño de mi carrera y no lo voy a desperdiciar ni por una asquerosa vara de plata, ni porque toda la Cosa Nostra esté encima de mí. Ya he sacrificado bastante mi vida.- añadió en voz baja.

(…)

Aquella noche, Lara no logró conciliar el sueño. Le daba vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en Tenebra. Estaba convencida de que, si bien aquel intercambio de recuerdos tenía que ver con el Cetro, no era cosa del propio Cetro el que ella estuviera dándole vueltas al asunto. Ningún artefacto podía controlar su mente. Era ella quien se controlaba a sí misma.

Al final se levantó. Selma dormía plácidamente a su lado y salió de la tienda en silencio para no molestarla. Atravesó el campamento lentamente, hasta llegar al arroyuelo que discurría entre su campamento y el de los italianos. En aquél se veían aún luces encendidas y se oían de lejos las risas de las prostitutas. Bueno, ellas tampoco dormían demasiado.

Se inclinó sobre el agua para enjuagarse la cara. Solía dormir con camiseta de tirantes y un pequeño pantalón corto de tela de chándal, que llevaba ligeramente húmedos por el sudor. Se recogió el cabello suelto en un moño para refrescarse la nuca y se quedó mirando en silencio el estrellado cielo de Turquía.

¿_Milady_ tiene insomnio?

Se giró. Kurtis estaba allí, sentado a pocos metros de ella, al pie de una roca, mientras fumaba parsimoniosamente.

Es este calor.- mintió ella – Se me queda pegado a la piel. Pero a ti aún no te he visto dormir... parece que te gusta este sitio. – añadió con malicia, haciendo clara alusión al anterior encuentro con Maddalena.

Está fresco. Además, yo duermo poco. Suelo hacer guardia la mayor parte de la noche.

¿Por qué? – sonrió ella – Los operarios ya se turnan.

Sí, claro... vete por ahí y los verás a todos roncando junto a la hoguera.

Lara se echó a reír, aunque se prometió darle una buena reprimenda a aquellos perezosos.

En realidad – dijo entonces apresuradamente – quería hablar contigo.

Él arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

Es... acerca de lo que pasó en Tenebra... o Edén... cuando extraje el Cetro.

Kurtis sonrió, dio una calada al cigarro y expulsó lentamente el humo.

De modo que es eso, y no el calor, lo que no te deja dormir.

¿Cómo diablos lo haces?

¿El qué?

¡Ser tan perspicaz!

Es bueno para sobrevivir.- volvió a sonreír, y dio otra calada al cigarro.

Dios. Estaba recondenadamente guapo así. Y eso no ayudaba a entrar en materia. Decidió sentarse en el suelo, porque de repente notaba las piernas muy pesadas.

No te noté nada extraño esta tarde cuando supiste lo que les había pasado a los hermanos Van Der Brieck... pero sabes tan bien como yo que a nosotros nos pasó lo mismo. Yo vi recuerdos de una vida ajena y estoy segura de que tú también.

Él no contestó enseguida. Arrojó la colilla al suelo y la pisó. Tenía la mirada perdida en la lontananza cuando murmuró:

¿Qué viste, Lara?

Vi recuerdos que no eran míos. Vi... vi un niño pequeño abrazado a su madre en un sótano, mientras arriba se torturaba a un anciano indefenso... – se estremeció con el recuerdo – vi también a un adolescente que veía por primera vez a su padre, a una esposa que se reencontraba con su marido después de diecisiete años... vi por último – concluyó, mirándole fijamente – a un legionario herido en el frente.

Kurtis seguía mirando a la lejanía. Luego murmuró:

Sí... ése soy yo. Menuda vida, ¿eh? – la miró con amargura – No serviría ni para un _reality show._

Lara no contestó.

En cambio... – continuó él – lo que yo vi fue igual de duro, aunque tú saliste mejor parada que yo. Te vi arrastrándote por la nieve, huyendo de un avión accidentado. Te vi después enfrentándote ante el dilema moral de empuñar un arma por primera vez, y por último te vi librando la más dura de tus batallas: te enfrentaste a tu padre y a tu madre para lograr la libertad de decidir el curso de tu propia vida.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

No sé por qué ha pasado esto... sólo sé que me ha ayudado a pensar.

¿Cómo ayudó a pensar a Hugo Van Der Brieck?

Al diablo con ese tío. Yo sé lo que siento, y estoy segura de que esa vara de plata no me está manipulando en estos momentos.

Se levantó, mientras él la miraba interesado. Lara se acercó y se detuvo sólo a tres pasos de él.

Perdóname. – dijo, y no reconoció su propia voz.

Él la miró estupefacto.

¿Cómo?

Perdóname.- repitió ella, y agradeció que la penumbra le ocultara el rostro, que sentía arder como una brasa – Por todo lo que te dije, y por mi actitud desde que nos reencontramos en Meteora. Tú tenías razón. Selma tenía razón. Me he comportado como una mocosa malcriada. Me he dejado llevar por mi orgullo y mi egoísmo, y era sólo capaz de pensar en mí misma. Lo lamento. No volverá a ocurrir.

Se giró y se dispuso a marcharse, pero entonces Kurtis la cogió del brazo.

Mírame, Lara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. La situación era demasiado incómoda.

Qué extraño – murmuró él – que la misma mujer que me fulminó con la mirada cuando la dejé encerrada en el Bio Domo no sea capaz ahora de levantar la vista.

Lara sonrió y alzó lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos de un azul tan raro, tan oscuro.

¡Estás roja!- se rió él.

Es el calor.- farfulló ella.

También dijiste lo mismo en Egipto, hace dos años.

¡No lo dije, lo pensé! – ella estaba estupefacta.

A veces llevas los pensamientos escritos en la cara. Y entonces estabas tan roja como ahora. Me extraña. Yo te creía acostumbrada a los halagos.

_No a este tipo de halagos_, pensó ella. Tan sinceros. Tan naturales.

Kurtis – dijo apresuradamente – creo que te debo una explicación por mi comportamiento... si es que algo así tiene excusa alguna. Hace dos años, cuando te marchaste... bueno, en aquel momento comprendía lo que querías decir, y ahora que he visto lo cruel que ha sido tu vida, te comprendo todavía más. Pero con el tiempo empecé a echarte en falta. Yo seguía con mi vida, con mis campañas de exploración, pero tú... tú habías desaparecido del mapa.

Se detuvo un momento. Él la escuchaba en silencio, como siempre que ella había hablado, desde que la conocía. Siempre la escuchaba.

Nunca creí que estuvieras muerto. Quizá no quería creerlo, pese a la extraña vida que llevabas... esa vida tan irreal que te ponía en un peligro de muerte constante. Al cabo de unos meses ya no dejaba de pensar en ti... y cuando pasó un año empecé a buscarte.

¿A buscarme? ¿A mí? – dijo él, sorprendido.

Sí. – ella se rió – He encontrado lugares y cosas por las que nadie apostaba un solo centavo a su existencia, y en cambio a ti no podía encontrarte. Nadie te conocía, nadie te había visto jamás. Era como si no existieras. En algunas partes habían oído hablar de ti, pero era lo máximo que llegué a saber.- sacudió la cabeza – Me desesperé. Me enfadé y dejé de buscarte. Decidí que la opción más cómoda era odiarte por haber entrado y salido de mi vida con tal rapidez, llegando a pensar incluso que me habías olvidado. Soy orgullosa y cuando me enfado, totalmente irreflexiva. Solucioné mis penas adoptando una actitud egoísta y te maldije, echándote a ti todas las culpas, y decidí olvidarte. Sólo que no podía. Durante estos dos años lo único que he deseado ha sido volverte a ver, y cuando por fin sucede... en fin, ya ves cómo reaccioné.

Soltó un suspiro, y entonces clavó en él sus ojos color madera, que de nuevo mostraban todo su orgullo.

Y bien, ya me he excusado. Ahora eres tú el que se debe excusar conmigo.

Lara, ya te dije...

Sí, sí, el rollo de la Lux Veritatis, las responsabilidades, el honor y todo eso. Pero quieras o no, señor Trent, me dejaste ti-ra-da, abandonada, y eso sí que no lo perdono. Puedo disculparme por mi actitud, pero hay algo que queda pendiente.

Se acercó hasta él, hasta quedarse a pocos centímetros de su cara:

Tu madre está aquí, en Turquía, ¿verdad?

Él se quedó anonadado.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sólo lo había sospechado. Estuviste varios días ausente antes de venir aquí... estabas con ella. La he visto en mi sueño, en mi visión, y he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo una mujer extraordinaria, una mujer fuerte y valiente como pocas, habría soportado llevar la vida que ha llevado ella, por el bien de los suyos. Se necesita tener el cuero duro para amar a un Lux Veritatis, ¿verdad? Años de miedo, de sufrimientos, de soledad. Ciertamente no todas las mujeres podrían resistir una vida así, ¿me equivoco?

Kurtis negó con la cabeza.

Y entonces – continuó Lara, mascando cada palabra - ¡en nombre de todos los diablos, Kurtis! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo no soy ese tipo de mujer?

Él abrió la boca... y la volvió a cerrar. Se había quedado sin palabras.

Permíteme que te diga que a veces resultas asfixiante siendo tan sobreprotector. Mírame, Kurtis, yo no soy una mujer cualquiera. Me has visto luchar y desafiar al mundo, romper unas cadenas que me tenían bien apretada en el entorno en el que nací. No soy una blanda. Sé pelear para conseguir lo que quiero, y a quien me toca los ovarios, le vuelo la tapa de los sesos. Pero no, _tú tenías que protegerme_, tú tenías que apartarme de ese oscuro mundo tuyo en el que tú creías que no sobreviviría... ¡me insultaste! ¿Acaso Konstantin le dijo a la mujer que amaba que se quedara en su casa a salvo y se olvidara de él? ¡Porque si lo hubiera hecho, tú no estarías aquí, planteándote el mismo dilema! Sé que a veces soy recalcitrante y seguramente estoy hablando demasiado, ¡pero es que nadie, salvo tú, me había hecho esto nunca!

Se paró unos momentos para tomar aire, en los que aprovechó para apartarse un mechón de cabello de la húmeda frente.

O lo que es lo mismo:- continuó, hinchando el pecho y cruzándose de brazos – ya está bien de tantas galanterías y caballerosidades de héroe condenado conmigo. No temo al dolor ni a la muerte. No me asustan todos los demonios, monstruos y abominaciones que puedan estar al acecho. Tu causa es mi causa y tus enemigos también son los míos. Soy tan buena para esto como lo fue tu madre. Sólo que ella se separó del hombre que amaba y yo no lo haré. Allá donde estés, estaré yo, cuando luches, lucharé a tu lado, ¡y al carajo con todo lo demás! No me voy a quedar atrás de nuevo. Así que como vuelvas a desaparecer sin dejar rastro pretextando que tratas de "protegerme" de tu funesto destino, te juro que esta vez te encontraré allá donde estés, te cortaré las pelotas y se las serviré en bandeja a las mantícoras. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Con meridiana claridad.- farfulló él.

Y entonces se echó a reír. Rió y rió hasta que le saltaron las lágrimas, mientras ella le observaba, ocultando apenas una sonrisa. Era tan extraño verle reír... él, que nunca reía.

¡Oh, señora mía, perdóname por haberte ofendido tanto!- dijo él, y se echó a reír de nuevo – Dios, Lara, no tienes ni idea de lo que han sido estos dos años.

Sí que lo sé.- ella estaba seria ahora – Una eternidad.

Una eternidad.- repitió él.

Súbitamente, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, le cogió el rostro con las manos y la besó en la boca. A Lara se le distendió el estómago y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Ahora que lo sentía de nuevo, sabía cuánto había necesitado volver a besarle.

¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? – susurró cuando sus labios se separaron - ¡Te he tratado como a una basura!

Eso no importa. Me alegro que esto haya acabado, porque me estabas volviendo loco. Pero ya sospeché algo cuando ahuyentaste a la pobre Maddalena. Tenías una cara de celosa que te tendrías que haber visto.

Ella se apartó, alterada.

¿Tanto se notaba? ¡Por Dios, esa ramera te ha echado el ojo! Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira. Era lo que me faltaba.

Entonces – dijo Kurtis solemnemente – lo siento muchísimo por ella. Hace tiempo que sólo soy capaz de pensar en una mujer... exactamente, unos dos años y cuatro meses.

Lara se volvió a reír y al momento estaba besándole de nuevo. Casi había olvidado la textura suave de sus labios y aquella forma de besar que tenía, a medias dulce y a medias agresiva. Una vez más lamentó que se hubiera retrasado tanto aquel momento. Le besó con más fuerza, adhiriendo su cuerpo al suyo.

Los dedos de Kurtis se deslizaron lentamente desde su rostro hacia el cuello, descendiendo por la garganta. Al acariciarle la piel del cuello, notó bajo las yemas de los dedos los latidos violentos de su corazón. Siguió descendiendo hasta sus hombros, bajó suavemente los tirantes, y entonces se detuvo.

No dudes.- susurró ella – Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Ella misma tomó la camiseta por los bordes y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. No llevaba nada debajo. Luego le quitó la camisa a él y le abrazó otra vez, aplastando sus senos suaves contra el duro pecho, mientras los besos se volvían más violentos. Le daba la extraña impresión de que alguien les estaba oyendo o espiando, pero no le importaba ya.

El resto de la ropa que llevaban se la arrancaron prácticamente a tirones, con la respiración agitada. Lara creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. La penumbra cubría el margen del arroyo y ella apenas veía a Kurtis, pero se guiaba por el tacto. Recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo musculoso y curtido, le besó el pecho, siguió con la punta de la lengua el contorno de sus cicatrices. De repente el mundo a su alrededor se había desvanecido y sólo estaban ella y él, y hasta incluso había olvidado que, horas antes, aún le tenía rencor.

Rencores, incomprensiones, egoísmos y su inconmensurable orgullo quedaron sepultados bajo un manto de sudor y saliva. Qué más daba todo lo demás. Le amaba, no como él la amaba a ella, que la había amado prácticamente desde la primera vez que la había visto, sino que se había ido enamorando poco a poco. Habían hecho falta tres años y cuatro meses para que comprendiera que era inútil resistirse a la evidencia, y que los besos intercambiados hacía tiempo no eran suficientes para él ni para ella. Pero ahora ya no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba ahora era aquello, y sabía que era algo de lo que no se arrepentiría.

Cuando al fin su cuerpo se mezcló y fundió con el de él, tendidos en el suelo bajo el cielo estrellado, supo que llevaba deseándolo desde la primera vez que le había vuelto a ver, en Meteora. Clavó sus dientes en su hombro para ahogar los gemidos, que hubieran podido despertar a todo el campamento, antes de abandonarse a aquel éxtasis.

A su alrededor, el mundo contenía el silencio.

(…)

Zip observaba absorto la pantalla de su ordenador. Notaba cómo el sudor frío se le deslizaba por la espalda.

La Madre del Cordero.- farfulló.

Allí estaba. La cámara lo estaba reproduciendo con toda fidelidad.

Selma, que estaba cerca, se asomó por encima de su hombro y contuvo un grito.

¿Es...?

Sí, princesa. Menudo bicharraco.

Al fin, el muchacho había logrado hacer funcionar la pequeña cámara que Lara había instalado en el techo de la fosa pútrida, la segunda vez que había descendido. Y ahora reproducía la imagen de aquellas horribles fauces, que seguían triturando parsimoniosamente su gigantesca cantidad de alimento.

Esto lo cuento y no se lo creen.- volvió a decir Zip, tecleando para hacer _zoom_ – Fíjate, Selma... come cadáveres. ¿De dónde diablos consigue los cadáveres?

Es evidente que se los traen. – dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Se giraron. Kurtis acababa de entrar y se sentó en una silla para acabar de abrocharse una bota.

Pero... ¿quién? – dijo Selma.

No _quién_, sino _qué_. – continuó el hombre – Mientras estabais charlando con el capo, fui a los pueblos de los alrededores a preguntar. Ha habido desapariciones de adultos y ancianos.- haciendo un gesto, señaló la pantalla – Ahí los tenéis, siendo digeridos por esa cosa. Los niños no interesan, son demasiado pequeños para saciarle.

¡Qué horror! – gimió la arqueóloga.

Son las mantícoras.- prosiguió Kurtis – Tienen las mandíbulas fuertes. Ellas se sacian con una o dos víctimas. Ésa no es su forma de matar. Ellas se lo toman con más calma. Paralizan a la víctima con su veneno, les sorben la sangre hasta desangrarla, y luego mastican la carne hasta pelarla. Pero también son ellas las que llevan el alimento a esa cosa. Son capaces de arrastrar un cuerpo durante varios kilómetros sujetándolo por el cuello con sus mandíbulas.

¡Dios santo! – Selma estaba pálida - ¿Quién te ha contado eso?

Nadie. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

El chico volvió a lanzar una ojeada a la pantalla.

Bueno, compadezco a esos pobrecitos. Seguramente estarán aún vivos cuando esa cosa se los coma.

Vivos pero inconscientes. Al menos, el veneno de mantícora hace perder el sentido.

Zip tanteó la mesa en busca de la caja de chicles, cogió uno y se lo metió en la boca.

Me da que ese bicho es algo así como un guardián.- murmuró mientras masticaba – Los Nephilim lo pusieron ahí para que se comiera a los visitantes indeseados.

Kurtis esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

¿Crees que ese bicho sabe distinguir entre los deseados y los indeseados?

Al menos a los Nephilim no los tocaría... digo yo.

No estoy tan seguro. También come mantícoras... que son las que lo alimentan. La verdad es que entre los demonios no hay normas.

¿Y por qué iban esas manti-no-sé-qué a alimentarle? ¿Qué ganan con ello?

No tengo respuesta.- dijo Kurtis, levantándose- Lo que importa ahora es tener cuidado. De momento, esas bichas se contentan con gente de los alrededores. Pero como se cansen de arrastrar cuerpos por el desierto y decidan echar mano a los que estamos más cerca... vamos a tener problemas.

En ese momento se abrió la lona y entró Lara.

¡Madre mía! – se burló Zip - ¡Tienes cara de no haber dormido! ¿Te ha pasado un caballo por encima?

Anda, cierra el pico.- gruñó ella. Se giró hacia Kurtis y dijo – Han dejado un cadáver a la entrada del campamento. Deberías verlo.

(…)

Era el cuerpo de un chico turco, que no tendría más de diecinueve años. Estaba tumbado de lado, con la cara vuelta hacia el suelo en una torsión horrible. Kurtis se inclinó sobre él y apartó con suavidad el turbante que le cubría la garganta.

Selma soltó un gemido. Tenía la garganta seccionada y cubierta con una capa de sangre seca.

Me lo temía.- dijo él, señalando el tajo – Fíjate en el borde irregular de la mordedura. ¿Cuántas filas de dientes cuentas?

Tres.- contestó Lara, y le miró inquieta - ¿Tres filas de dientes?

Kurtis asintió, y entonces tomó el rostro del muchacho y lo giró hacia la luz. Selma soltó un jadeo y retrocedió tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

El rostro del cadáver estaba desencajado. Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Mejor dicho, un ojo, el otro había desaparecido, picoteado por algún cuervo o ave rapaz.

Tres filas de dientes en la garganta y una expresión de pánico en la cara. Este chico murió mirando su propia cara desfigurada.- dijo Kurtis – Es la señal indudable. Le ha atacado una mantícora.

Zip soltó un silbido.

¿Y, por qué no se lo comió? ¿Se lo traía acaso a la bocaza esa?

No.- suspiró Kurtis, cubriendo de nuevo el rostro del chico – Son listas, muy listas. Lo han dejado aquí como advertencia. La próxima vez, quien aparecerá muerto será uno de los nuestros. Y otro, y otro. Hasta que les hagamos caso y nos marchemos. No nos quieren aquí, escarbando en la ciudad de los amos a quienes servían y veneraban.

Se hizo el silencio. Selma se había tapado el rostro con las manos y sollozaba quedamente.

Eh, princesa, no llores.- dijo el muchacho, pasándole la mano por los hombros. Ya verás cómo se arregla.

No se arreglará.- gimió ella – Todo vuelve a suceder. Yo los encontré así. Ay, Dios mío... estaban todos así... con la garganta abierta... mi gente... mi Ahmad... ay... degollados... ese monstruo, ese Alquimista, lo ordenó... ay...

Pero ese tío está muerto, princesa. Lara lo mató. Y Kurt se cargó al otro, al rubio. Ya no tienen a quien les mande.

Y por eso son más peligrosas.- añadió Lara con voz pesimista.

¡Oye, que estoy intentando animarla! – protestó Zip.

Selma lloraba ahora abiertamente en su hombro. Los viejos fantasmas del pasado volvían a consumirla.


	18. Chapter 17: La bala de plata

**Capítulo 17: La bala de plata**

_Al principio, sólo vio oscuridad. Luego, la vio a ella, sentada, alzando sus ojos de color madera hacia la pistola que la apuntaba. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar._

_La bala, que era pequeña y de plata, impactó contra su corazón, al lado del seno izquierdo. Todo sucedió muy rápido pero él lo vio lentamente. Vio salir la sangre en un surtidor que empapó la blanca tela de su camiseta. Entonces, empezó a resbalar de la silla._

_Trató de cogerla, pero le cayó al suelo. Y se quedó mirando hacia el techo, con los ojos abiertos, muerta, mientras bajo ella se iba ensanchando el lago de oscura sangre._

Se incorporó bruscamente, soltando un grito. Tardó unos momentos en recuperar el aliento.

Ella estaba allí, a su lado, desnuda y dormida. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Se volvió a tender, fijando su mirada en el techo de la tienda, mientras le corría el sudor por la espalda.

¿Estás bien? – oyó que murmuraba ella a su lado con voz soñolienta.

Duerme, Lara. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y la mata de cabello castaño le cubrió medio rostro. Se lo apartó.

¿Qué has soñado?

Nada.

Ella sonrió.

Mientes muy mal. Igual es por eso de que a los vuestros os obligaban a jurar contra la mentira.

¿Eso te lo ha contado Monteleone?

Al menos, por él me puedo enterar de más cosas sobre tu gente. Tú nunca hablas de ti mismo.

Él permaneció en silencio. Lara extendió los dedos y acarició su hombro, donde permanecía la abrupta cicatriz de la quemadura que, dos años antes, había desfigurado el tosco tatuaje que le identificaba como un Lux Veritatis. No quedaba ya la menor señal bajo la rugosa piel cicatrizada.

¿Has pensado alguna vez en volverte a tatuar?

¿Para qué? No queda ya nadie a quien le deba rendir cuentas.

Pero tú sigues cazando demonios.

Porque ellos me persiguen. Vienen atraídos por mí. La Cábala no era el único enemigo. Sí era el peor.

Ella se incorporó y se echó la cabellera a la espalda.

Me llama la atención una cosa de ti – dijo Kurtis entonces, mirando su sinuosa y suave espalda – No tienes una sola cicatriz.

Ella se echó a reír.

¡En cambio, tú pareces un Cristo!

Gracias.- gruñó él.

¡Tómatelo como un cumplido! ¿Sabes que los legionarios romanos y los gladiadores se pegaban por ver cuáles de ellos tenían más cicatrices? Eran como medallas al honor. Y si no había ninguna en la espalda eran todavía mejores, porque significaba que jamás habían dado la espalda al enemigo para huir. Al menos eso creían ellos.

Yo no soy un romano.- dijo él – Y la peor de las cicatrices la llevo en la espalda.

Lara se pegó a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Si me cuentas lo que has soñado, yo te cuento por qué no tengo ni una sola cicatriz.

Ya sé que te las haces eliminar, señorita aristócrata. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Ella guardó silencio.

Porque te has despertado gritando. Eso es raro en ti.

Sólo llevas cuatro noches durmiendo conmigo.

Me basta y me sobra.- dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Tú crees que alguien lo habrá notado?

Tarde o temprano... oh Dios, qué pesada se va a poner Selma.

Cerró los ojos. Al poco rato, oyó de nuevo la voz de él:

Te vas a reír de mí.

Prometo no hacerlo.

Creo que ha sido una mala premonición. Soñé que te asesinaban con una bala de plata. –se giró hacia ella - Estás sonriendo.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró. Sonreía.

No me burlo de ti. Cientos de personas han disparado contra mí... como contra ti. Son gajes de nuestros oficios.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Protégete, Lara.

¿Dónde? – susurró ella, sonriendo.

Kurtis dudó unos instantes. Luego extendió la mano, siguió con la yema de los dedos el contorno del seno izquierdo, y finalmente tocó un punto al lado del mismo, casi en el centro del esternón.

Aquí. Justo en el corazón.

Me pondré una coraza.- bromeó ella, y se inclinó para besarle.

(…)

Dos días después, la comunidad italiana recibió una inesperada visita.

La primera en avistar la oscura figura fue la hermosa Bay Li, que estaba sentada sobre una roca, en los exteriores del campamento, secándose la larga cabellera oscura al sol, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo a medida que se peinaba. El sol mediterráneo quemaba su suave piel china. Un campamento en medio del rocoso desierto no era lugar para una delicadeza como ella.

Alzó la vista al ver que una sombra le cubría la luz solar. Entrecerró sus ojos rasgados y dijo:

¿Quién eres?

Busco a Daniele Monteleone.- contestó una voz dulce y musical, que hablaba desde las profundidades de una densa capucha.

Enséñame la cara.- insistió la china.

El visitante dejó caer la capucha y Bay Li vio a una mujer, más joven que ella, que le pareció bellísima pese a que ella no acababa de encontrar el atractivo a las mujeres occidentales.

¿Estás segura de que no es a Maddalena a quien buscas? – insistió Bay Li, que viéndola tan bonita lo más probable es que fuera una joven prostituta en busca de una manutención.

Estoy segura.- sonrió la otra, descubriendo una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

Bay Li se levantó y la condujo a través del campamento. Mientras pasaba, todos los hombres se giraban para verla, boquiabiertos. La china captó un extraño perfume que parecía provenir del cabello de la desconocida, que era, si cabe, más negro aún que el de ella, que poseía los resplandores oscuros de las mujeres orientales.

Al llegar a la tienda de Monteleone, Bay Li llamó a Maddalena e intercambió unas palabras con ella. La visitante esperó con paciencia. Por último, la pelirroja le abrió la tienda.

El capo estaba sentado en su sillón de rigor, bebiendo su Martini de rigor, y enarcó con sorpresa las cejas al ver a la mujer.

_Benvenutta signorina. Che parla l'italiano?_

Perfectamente.- sonrió la otra, sentándose elegantemente en un sillón cercano.

Me ha dicho Maddalena que no la buscaba a ella, por lo que deduzco que...

En efecto, no soy una prostituta. Soy una marchante de arte y vengo a darle ciertos datos que pueden interesarle.

¿Sobre qué?

La otra sonrió con inocencia.

Sobre el Cetro, cómo no. Y también sobre las personas que ahora mismo están al otro lado del arroyo.

Monteleone la miró, estupefacto.

Tiene toda mi atención_, signorina_...

Betsabé.

Maddalena examinó con atención a aquella mujer. No le gustaba. Ella, que escogía a las mujeres que debían dar satisfacción a los hombres de Monteleone entre las más bellas, reconoció que, pese a ser perfecta, jamás la habría escogido. Le pareció un lobo con piel de cordero. Demasiado guapa para ser buena. Estaba convencida de que escondía un antro de perversidad... y además su nombre no auguraba nada bueno. Había sido el nombre de una pecadora, como todo devoto sabía. Y ella, pese a que rara vez se le había permitido pisar el suelo de una iglesia, era muy devota.

_Tu nombre también es el de una pecadora, Maddalena._

Alzó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Betsabé. Aterrada, retrocedió. ¿Había sido ella quien había hablado? ¿O eran alucinaciones suyas? Temblando, dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

Monteleone no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Usted dirá.

Tengo que darle una serie de advertencias.- dijo Betsabé – Si usted tiene a bien recibirlas.

Adelante. Me tiene usted intrigado.

Lara Croft se está burlando de usted.

El capo se quedó mirándola estupefacto.

En nombre de Dios, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Betsabé se inclinó, y con una dulce sonrisa, susurró:

Se ha estado burlando de usted desde el primer día. Cuando la vio usted por primera vez, ella ya tenía el Cetro en su poder. Lo había robado, arrancándolo de la estatua de Lilith. Ahora lo tiene en su poder y acude todos los días a robar información de usted, mientras allá se ríen todos de usted.

Monteleone permaneció unos instantes en silencio. En su rostro apuesto se había pintado una expresión ceñuda.

¿Cómo sabe usted eso? ¿Por qué debería creerla?

Puede creerme o no, y arriesgarse a que sigan riéndose de usted, o tomar cartas en el asunto. En cuanto a mis fuentes, lo lamento pero prefiero seguir manteniéndolas ocultas. Me interesa el Cetro tanto como a usted, por cuestiones de mi oficio. Y la verdad es que prefiero verlo en manos de un profesional como usted a que lo tenga esa expoliadora de pacotilla.

Él seguía en silencio, aunque se lo veía irritado. Se frotó la barbilla con fruición.

Así que se han burlado de mí... bien, bien. Pero algo más tiene que haber en todo esto. ¿Por qué viene a mí? Podría quedarse el Cetro, robándoselo o negociando con ellos.

Ya se lo he dicho. De todos modos, sí hay algo que me interesa.

Dígame una cantidad.

No quiero dinero. Quiero a un hombre.

Monteleone volvió a quedar anonadado.

¿Un hombre?

Sí. Está en el campamento de esa inglesa. Y lo quiero vivo. De él no debéis tocar ni un solo pelo de su cabeza.

¿Quién es?

Es el hombre que está con Lara Croft en todo momento. Se llama Kurtis Trent.

Se hará como desea. Pero... si me permite la curiosidad... ¿por qué le interesa tanto?

Su cabeza tiene precio. Un precio que yo y los míos ansiamos cobrar.

Una sonrisa taimada cruzó el rostro del mafioso.

_Paso lungo e bucca curta._

No se confunda. No somos una mafia como ustedes. Pero él es nuestro. Usted nos lo entrega y nosotros dispondremos lo demás.

Y, ¿qué interés puede tener un hombre así? Es sólo un pobre diablo. Apenas si le he oído abrir la boca alguna vez.

Betsabé volvió a sonreír. Tan dulcemente.

Ya he dicho demasiado, _signore_ Monteleone. Que tenga usted un buen día. _Ciao_.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente, mientras revisaban todos los documentos y mapas trazados al referente de la excavación, Selma y Lara fueron sorprendidas por la visita de Sciarra, el hombre favorito de Monteleone. Se plantó con descaro en medio de la tienda.

El _signore_ Monteleone tiene el placer de invitar a la _signorina_ Croft a su tienda para tratar nuevos aspectos del asunto que les ocupa.- anunció con voz socarrona, lanzando una mirada obscena a Selma, que apartó la mirada, molesta.

Selma es la directora de la excavación.- objetó Lara frunciendo el ceño – Ella debería venir conmigo.

¿Qué pasa, inglesita? ¿Tienes miedo de que te coma? – Sciarra soltó una carcajada.

Lara arrojó el compás sobre los mapas y pasó a su lado, susurrándole:

El miedo me lo acabarás teniendo tú, chulito de medio pelo.

Sciarra se quedó mirando durante un momento el suave balanceo de las caderas de Lara mientras ésta se dirigía hacia el campamento del mafioso. Luego la siguió sin prisas.

De modo que eres inglesa.- dijo mientras seguía a Lara hacia el campamento – Qué curioso. Tenía entendido que las inglesas erais feas.

Ella ni se dignó a contestarle.

También tenía entendido que erais unas estrechas. Pero ya veo que no, a juzgar por lo que estabas haciendo con ese tío hace cuatro noches, en la ribera del río.

¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo?- replicó ella, sin aminalarse, haciendo una mueca de cinismo.

Bueno, preferiría no hablar... quien hubiera disfrutado de lo lindo es esa zorra de Maddalena, que sueña con tu hombre desde el primer día. Yo la vigilaría bien si fuera tú... cualquier italiana pelirroja siempre es más deseable que una inglesa flacucha.

Lara no contestó tampoco esa vez, pero no abandonó su expresión sarcástica.

(…)

_Signorina_... es un placer tenerle aquí de nuevo.

Lara escrutó con desconfianza el rostro de Monteleone. Un cambio se había operado en el semblante del mafioso, de eso no había duda. Parecía ligeramente más tenso.

Siéntese, por favor. Voy a comentarle algunas cosas.

Ella obedeció, y se quedó mirando al apuesto cincuentón, que daba vueltas a su sempiterno Martini con gesto nervioso.

¿Cómo empezar? – murmuró - ¿Cómo decirle que me siento tremendamente decepcionado con usted? No, espere, no diga nada. Lo sé todo. Sé que desde el primer día ha estado ocultándome que el Cetro obraba en su poder. Usted es muy lista, ¿no cree? Y también es fuerte. Cree que todos los demás podemos doblegarnos a su voluntad, bailar como marionetas al son de sus movimientos. Pero créame, Lara, con la Cosa Nostra no se juega, ni siquiera una aristócrata como usted, que cree tener el mundo a sus pies sólo porque allá donde va, toma lo que quiere con sólo extender la mano. Usted cree que es suyo todo lo que pisa y se apropia de cualquier cosa que ve.

"Y ahora míreme a mí – se levantó, irguiéndose dignamente – en realidad, no soy un bruto. Soy tan _gentleman_ como cualquiera de sus inglesitos cortesanos. La he tratado con respeto y cortesía. He tenido paciencia con usted, le he mostrado documentos y transmitido informaciones a la que la mayoría de los mortales no tienen acceso. Le he abierto mi corazón y usted se ha estado mofando de mí, usted y esa panda multirracial que le acompaña. Me ha infravalorado, _signorina_, ya que soy tan capaz de usar el lenguaje cortés como el de las armas."

Lara intuyó el peligro mucho antes de que hubiera acabado su solemne discurso. No iba armada, y cuando vio que el mafioso metía la mano en la solapa de su chaqueta, saltó de la silla.

Pero Monteleone era rápido y estaba bien entrenado. Sacó la diminuta pistola niquelada a una velocidad que nada tenía que envidiar a los mejores tiradores, y disparó.

Y a Lara sólo le dio tiempo a levantar el brazo para cubrirse el pecho.

La diminuta bala, que era de plata, le entró por el antebrazo, destrozando el hueso, atravesó la carne y se hundió en el pecho, a la altura del seno izquierdo. El impacto la lanzó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra un baúl, cayó hacia atrás y quedó tendida sobre el suelo, sujetándose el brazo herido mientras la sangre le manaba a borbotones.

Maddalena entró corriendo, y al ver la dantesca escena, soltó un grito de horror.

¡Daniele!

Tranquila, _cara mia_, tranquila. – respondió con calma el otro, sacando un pañuelo de seda y limpiando el cañón de la pistola – No pasa nada.

Lara soltó un jadeo y trató de incorporarse, pero sus manos ensangrentadas resbalaron sobre la tapa del baúl y volvió a tumbarse. Se mordió los labios para no gritar.

Monteleone fue hasta ella lentamente, todavía con la pistola en la mano. Acercó una butaca hasta ella y se sentó plácidamente en ella.

Lo que son las cosas.- comentó – Esa bala iba dirigida a su cabeza. Pero primero se ha levantado y luego ha puesto el brazo en medio. Que Dios me asista si alguna vez había visto moverse a alguna mujer tan rápido. Pero como ve, no ha sido lo bastante rápida. – soltó un suspiro – Supongo que debería comportarme como un caballero y rematarla, para evitarle sufrimientos, pero estas balas de plata me cuestan un potosí y no pienso desperdiciar ni una más en su inmunda persona.

Dejó la pistola sobre la mesa y, girándose hacia la horrorizada Maddalena, que temblaba en un rincón, dijo:

Maddalena, preciosa, tráeme otro Martini. Yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía a la _signorina_ Croft hasta que muera desangrada. No sería cortés dejarla sola, ¿no crees?

Ella retrocedió, temblando y salió de la tienda. Avanzó unos pasos y entonces dudó. Volvió la vista atrás.

La lona de la tienda estaba salpicada de sangre allí donde yacía Lara. Volvió a estremecerse de horror, y al poco, dio media vuelta y echó a correr, no a por el Martini de Monteleone, sino hacia el campamento de la excavación.

(…)

Selma estaba con Kurtis cuando él, de súbito, se levantó y se llevó la mano al pecho, como si hubiera recibido un aguijonazo.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó, alarmada.

Él no respondió. Se apartó la mano lentamente y se la quedó mirando, como si esperara ver algo en ella. Luego alzó la vista. Con el horror pintado en la cara, apartó de un manotazo la lona de la tienda y salió al exterior. Selma le siguió, asustada, para ver cómo Maddalena llegaba corriendo, con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de Kurtis, jadeando, cayó de rodillas y se llevó la mano al corazón mientras respiraba afanosamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento por la carrera que se había echado.

¡Kurtis! – jadeó al verle - ¡Oh, Dios mío...!

Se atragantó. Él la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

Selma se quedó mirando estupefacta a aquella mujer a la que apenas conocían, pero que había acudido sin dudar a ellos para decir que...

La inglesa... Lara... allá... herida...

No hizo falta más. Kurtis la soltó y echó a correr hacia el campamento italiano, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Selma.

¿Qué coño está pasando? – gritó Zip, que salía de su tienda arrancándose los auriculares del MP3.

¡Lara está herida! – contestó Selma - ¡Pero no sé cómo...! ¡Eh, espera!

Maddalena, sorda a la conversación de los dos jóvenes, se había levantado de nuevo y corría otra vez en dirección al campamento propio.

No sabía qué la había impulsado a buscarle, a llamarle. Pero sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. Tenía que alejarlo de allí antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia.

_Santo Dios, Daniele, ¿qué has hecho?_

(…)

Lara logró incorporarse sobre el brazo sano, aunque cada movimiento le suponía una auténtica tortura. A través de la neblina roja que empañaba sus ojos, vio a Monteleone mirar a su alrededor y preguntarse por qué tardaba tanto su diligente Maddalena.

Tú y tus malditos Martinis.- farfulló – Ojalá te sirvan de veneno.

Diga lo que quiera, amor.- contestó él sonriendo – Usted está ahí muriéndose y yo estoy aquí vivito y coleando. Usted ha embrutecido su memoria y yo he limpiado mi honor. Así son las cosas.

Se inclinó hacia ella.

Voy a contarle una cosa. Creo que tiene derecho a saberla, ahora que va a morir. Ayer vino una mujer, una delatora, que me contó la burla que usted estaba haciendo de mí. ¿Y sabe lo único que pidió a cambio? La cabeza de su amigo, de ese Kurtis Trent.

El comentario hizo el efecto deseado. Los ojos de Lara se desorbitaron. Trató de decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. El pecho le dolía horriblemente.

Esa mujer... dijo llamarse Betsabé. ¡Ah, veo que la conoce! Bueno, debería ser más cautelosa con sus enemigos. Yo me habría preocupado mucho de tener una enemiga que moviera los hilos tan sofisticadamente. Pero usted es demasiado orgullosa y confiada. No sé que querrá esa mujer de su amigo, pero está claro que no va a sobrevivirle por mucho...

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. De repente, un ruido estridente, como un chirrido, le hizo volver la cabeza. Y lo que vio fue una afilada cuchilla curva que rasgó de arriba abajo la lona de la tienda y que al caer descubrió la figura de Kurtis. La terrible expresión que llevaba en el rostro acabó por completar un cuadro capaz de aterrar al más pintado.

Monteleone tomó la pistola y saltó de su butaca. Disparó. La bala pasó silbando al lado de la cabeza de Kurtis, que se había inclinado ligeramente hacia un lado. Entonces cargó contra el mafioso y lo derribó en el suelo. El italiano se debatió, forcejeando con la pistola que Kurtis trataba de arrebatarle, y empezó a gritar:

¡Sciarra! ¡Sciarra! ¡A mí!

Kurtis le hizo callar de un puñetazo que le rompió varios dientes delanteros. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Lara, que, ensangrentada, hacía un sobrehumano esfuerzo por ponerse en pie. Entonces miró detrás de él y jadeó:

¡Kurtis...!

Bastó aquella advertencia para que se apartara rodando por el suelo. Sonó un tiro que impactó en la madera del baúl. En la entrada de la tienda estaba Sciarra, empuñando una recortada.

Pero Kurtis era bastante más rápido que él. Se levantó de un salto, agarró por el cuello a Monteleone, que aún no se había recuperado del puñetazo, y le puso la cuchilla del Churigai rozándole la garganta:

Muévete y le corto el cuello.- amenazó.

Sciarra esbozó una cruel sonrisa.

No tengo prisa. Puedo esperar a que tu amiguita se desangre. Aunque sería una pena, porque la pobre se aburriría antes de irse al infierno.

El filo de la cuchilla se hundió en la carne de Monteleone, que empezó a gemir, mientras un reguero de sangre le empapaba el cuello de la camisa. Sciarra apretó los dientes.

Mátale – dijo, desviando el cañón de su escopeta hacia Lara – y la mando a su destino antes de hora.

En ese momento, se oyó un crujido horrible detrás de Sciarra. Al sicario se le resbaló el arma entre los dedos, puso los ojos en blanco y se derrumbó por el suelo. Detrás de él apareció Maddalena, que aún sujetaba un taburete con ambas manos.

Ahí tienes, cabrón.- escupió entre dientes, arrojando el taburete a un lado.

¿Maddalena? – balbuceó Monteleone - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella avanzó, sonriendo con calma.

Salvarte la vida, Daniele. – miró entonces a Kurtis – Por favor, suéltale. Tu amiga está débil y no vivirá mucho. Ya sé que él le ha disparado, pero yo te avisé que estaba herida, y ahora te pido que dejes a este hombre.

Kurtis no dudó. Arrojó al mafioso al suelo de un empujón, y se dirigió hacia Lara. Monteleone contempló, estupefacto, el cuerpo inerte de su sicario, y luego lanzó una mirada de odio a Kurtis:

¡No te escaparás por mucho tiempo, _figlio di putana_! – gorgoteó, escupiendo sangre a través de su dentadura rota - ¡Ya tomarán cuenta de ti quienes te buscan!

Él no le escuchaba. Se inclinó sobre Lara, quien le pasó el brazo sano alrededor del cuello, y la levantó como si fuera una niña.

Vamos.- urgió Maddalena – No hay tiempo.

Salieron de la tienda, pero se encontraron rodeados de los hombres de Monteleone, que al oír el escándalo habían acudido armados hasta los dientes. Allí hubieran muerto los dos, acribillados, de no ser porque Maddalena se interpuso, cubriéndoles con su cuerpo y extendiendo los brazos, mientras gritaba:

¡Alto! ¡No disparéis! ¡Bajad las armas!

Y ellos, que ya tenían el dedo en el gatillo, dudaron, porque Maddalena era respetada y tenía casi la misma autoridad que el jefe. Aquellos momentos de duda fueron suficientes para Kurtis, que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llevándose consigo su preciosa carga.

La pelirroja siciliana dejó caer los brazos y le miró ardientemente mientras se alejaba, portando a Lara en brazos.

Por amor, ella acababa de traicionar a los suyos. Y la traición nunca quedaba sin castigo.

(…)

Selma fue la primera en verlos llegar. Avanzó unos pasos, y al ver a Lara, soltó un chillido. Junto a ella acudieron, corriendo, Zip y medio campamento.

¡Oh, Dios, oh Dios!- gritó la turca - ¡Lara!

Apartaos.- gruñó Kurtis, que avanzó hasta el lugar donde tenía aparcada su moto. Sin dejar de sostener a Lara, se subió a ella y la acomodó lo mejor posible entre sus brazos.

Tengo frío.- murmuró ella, que estaba ya tiritando.

La muchacha turca apareció de repente con una manta en la mano y la arropó con rapidez, sin hacer preguntas, mientras Zip los observaba conmocionado.

Selma... – murmuró entonces Lara – tenéis que marcharos... cuanto antes... saben lo del... cetro...

Kurtis puso en marcha el vehículo.

¿Adónde la llevas? – gritó Zip por encima del rugido del motor.

¡A alguien que pueda ayudarla! – gritó él, y arrancó.

La moto se lanzó hacia delante y desapareció, dejando una estela de polvo.

Selma y Zip permanecieron un instante paralizados. Y de repente, Selma pareció enloquecer. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia las tiendas.

¡Eh, espera, princesa...!

La multitud de operarios y excavadores la observaban aturdidos. De repente, la vieron aparecer de nuevo. Llevaba el Cetro en la mano, resplandeciendo a la luz del sol de la tarde.

De un salto, Selma se subió a un cajón de madera. Ya no era una tímida muchacha. Se había convertido en una exultante e intrépida líder.

¡Oídme todos! – gritó, blandiendo la vara plateada - ¡Los que han herido a Lara querían esto! ¿Sabéis que os digo? ¡Que esos carniceros no se harán con él! ¿Estáis conmigo?

¡Sí! – rugió una parte de la multitud. Otros se miraron, atemorizados.

¡En este momento, vienen hacia aquí! ¡Vienen a matarnos! ¡Quienes no quieran morir, que vengan conmigo!

No dijo más. Saltó al suelo y echó a correr hacia la excavación. Al instante, toda la muchedumbre se puso en movimiento, tras ella.

¡Selma, Selma! – Zip logró alcanzarla - ¿Adónde vas?

¡A Tenebra! – gritó ella - ¡Allí ellos no nos seguirán!

Zip no cabía en sí de horror. Se detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

¿Estás loca?

¡Es nuestra única oportunidad!

Se soltó del brazo y siguió corriendo. Zip miró a su alrededor. La gente abandonaba el campamento a toda velocidad. Dudó unos momentos. Luego...

¡Eh, princesa! ¡Voy contigo!

En la lejanía, empezaron a oírse los primeros tiros. La Cosa Nostra atacaba.


	19. Chapter 18: La curandera

**Capítulo 18: La curandera**

Lara perdió el conocimiento al poco tiempo. Había sangrado demasiado. La hemorragia se había reducido, pero Kurtis, que la sostenía contra el pecho, notaba su propia camisa empapada de la sangre que amaba. La manta estaba empapada y hasta tenía el brazo resbaladizo por la sangre.

No quería pensar. No quería darle vueltas. Sólo tenía que llevarla hasta allí. Era la única oportunidad. El único hospital estaba a más de sesenta kilómetros por una carretera llena de polvo, piedras y baches. No llegaría con vida. Tenía que llevarla allí.

El camino no era largo, ella no vivía tan lejos, pero se le hizo una eternidad. No sabía si acelerar, arriesgándose con ello a que ella le cayera de los brazos, o ir más lento, arriesgándose a que se le muriera allí. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, habría llorado de rabia. Pero todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en llegar cuanto antes.

Y nunca se le hizo más larga ninguna otra travesía.

Marie oyó el ruido del motor desde lejos. Como siempre que hacía, salió para recibir a su hijo. Le sorprendió que la visitara tan pronto, cuando no hacía ni tres semanas que vivía allí. Pero cuando vio a la mujer herida en sus brazos, comprendió.

Salió corriendo hacia él, que había frenado, y apartó la manta para observar la herida con ojo crítico. No había esperado que fuera tan grave.

Rápido.- murmuró – Tiene el tiempo contado.

La llevaron adentro. Marie la hizo tender sobre su propia cama y durante unos momentos dudó, porque no sabía si atender primero el brazo herido, o pasar a aquel agujero de bala en el pecho, por el que se le estaba yendo la vida. Kurtis se inclinó sobre ella y le apartó el cabello de la frente, y entonces Marie la reconoció. ¡Era Lara Croft!

Está muy difícil. – murmuró - Ha perdido mucha sangre. Es probable que muera.

Sálvala. Salvaste a otros. Puedes hacerlo.

La anciana suspiró y se inclinó sobre la herida. En aquel momento, Lara abrió los ojos y la miró.

(…)

_Pero en realidad, no veía. No podía ver. Lo único que había a su alrededor era un conjunto de sombras danzantes y alargadas que se inclinaban sobre ella. Y todo lo demás era penumbra._

_Trató de aspirar aire, pero el esfuerzo era tan doloroso que se le humedecieron los ojos. Apenas podía respirar. Notaba la bala de plata, allí clavada, como un hueso afilado. Notaba el dolor del brazo, desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos, y no podía moverlo. Le dolía hasta la médula y no podía moverlo._

_Había dos sombras en torno a ella. De algún modo le resultaban familiares. Pero no podían ser amigas, porque la estaban torturando. Una de ellas extendió sus flacos brazos y empezó a retorcerle el brazo, a meter los dedos en la herida, a tantear por dentro y por fuera. Quiso gritar, pero no le salió la voz. Tenía la boca seca. Cerró los ojos para no verlas, y entonces notó como una afilada punta ardiente que le atravesaba el pecho, justo allí donde la bala la estaba atormentando. _

_Y empezó a delirar. Sin saber por qué, su embotada mente la transportó de nuevo a un momento en que sufrió tanto que creyó que moriría, pero alguien se empeñó en salvarla..._

(…)

Marie se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano ensangrentada. Se manchó el rostro de sangre, pero no le importó. Ella estaba habituada a la sangre. Sangre de las heridas, sangre de los partos, sangre de uno y mil enfermos y heridos que habían pasado por sus manos.

Había trabajado con destreza y rapidez. Con la ayuda de su hijo, había vendado y entablillado el brazo para cortar esa vía de sangre. Luego había tratado de extraer la pequeña bala con la aguja ardiente que solía usar. Pero sólo había logrado que ella gritara y se retorciera.

La hemorragia se había cortado completamente, pero la bala seguía dentro. Y ella se sentía muy cansada. A través de la neblina que empañaba sus ojos, vio a Kurtis rodear a la herida por

los hombros para levantarla levemente y acercarle un vaso de agua hasta los labios. Él también estaba manchado se sangre. Hasta los codos.

¿Por qué me la has traído a mí? – dijo ella.

Porque tú podías salvarla. Tú eres curandera.

Tienes que saber la verdad. Ha sangrado demasiado. Necesita una transfusión. De lo contrario, probablemente morirá.

_¡Una transfusión!_, pensó Kurtis, desalentado. Si le hubieran pedido que se cortara una mano, o un pie, o que se abriera un tajo en el cuello hasta desangrarse como un cordero, lo hubiera hecho. Pero allí no se podía hacer una transfusión. Sólo en el hospital, donde quizá no llegaría viva.

Marie miró de nuevo a Lara. Estaba tendida en la cama sucia de sangre. Le habían cortado la camisa para atenderla, y ahora una venda le sujetaba el pecho, que de momento no había vuelto a sangrar. Estaba pálida y transpirada de sudor. Apenas bebió lo que Kurtis le ofrecía y siguió murmurando extrañas palabras en voz baja.

Delira.- indicó Marie. – Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y dijo - ¿Quién es Putai?

¿Cómo? – dijo Kurtis, confundido.

Está llamando a una persona llamada Putai. ¿La conoces?

Él frunció el ceño. Luego sacudió la cabeza, apenado.

Sí. Era una amiga suya. Pero murió.

(…)

_¡Putai! ¡Putai, hermana mía!_

_¿Por qué no le oía? ¿Era que no gritaba demasiado fuerte, o que ella estaba sorda? Quiso tenderle los brazos, pero no podía alzarlos. El dolor era fuerte. Le corrieron las lágrimas._

_¡Putai! ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_Y de nuevo notó el aroma de la sal, el susurro de la arena, la calidez del sol de Egipto. Abrió los ojos y se vio allí tendida, en la jaima de la chamán de los beduinos. Estaba desnuda y tenía asco de mirarse, porque sabía que su cuerpo estaba destrozado, triturado, machacado tras haber caído bajo los cimientos de la Gran Pirámide. Tenía los huesos partidos y hasta algunos le sobresalían de la piel, y cada movimiento era una tortura._

_Putai la miraba, sonriente. Siempre sonreía, porque era lo que ella necesitaba. Extendió los brazos y le cogió la pierna, tras lo cual le dio un brusco tirón. Ella volvió a gritar._

_¡Mirad, mirad! – canturreó la etíope – ¡La gran Lara Croft se quiebra como la caña frágil que siempre pensamos que fue! ¿Dónde está ahora su valor, dónde su orgullo?_

_Ella no respondió. Apretó los dientes._

_No, no hagas eso.- le recriminó con dulzura – El dolor nos vuelve locos. Acabarás seccionándote la lengua si aprietas así las mandíbulas. Te la pillarás con los dientes. Muerde el palo._

_No voy a morder el palo. No soy un perro._

_Entonces deja de gritar. Estás molestando a toda la tribu._

_Pero cuando volvió a tocarle el hueso, gritó de nuevo. En realidad, Putai no entendía cómo podía resistir tanto. Prácticamente se lo había roto todo: brazos, piernas, costillas. Sabía que sufría atrozmente, pero no había otro modo de curarla. Tenía que ensamblar los huesos._

_La chamán se giró hacia el hornillo que estaba encendido en un extremo de la jaima. Fue hasta él y tomó una cazoletilla, con la cual sirvió en un cuenco una mezcla líquida que se cocía en el fuego. Luego lo llevó hasta Lara y le indicó que bebiera._

_¿Qué es? – farfulló ella._

_Opio como para tumbar a un camello. Vamos, no me mires con esa cara. Es una droga, lo que significa que te ayudará a dormir. Por lo menos, no estarás gritando y destrozándome los oídos._

_Putai sonrió, y los ojos le chispearon._

_Voy a morirme.- dijo Lara entonces._

_No seas dramática. Sólo tienes medio cuerpo aplastado. Te dejaré como nueva._

_Prefiero morirme._

_Sí. Nada menos que eso. Ahora bebe._

_La droga era fuerte y la dejó completamente soporizada. Putai siguió, incansable, reparando y ensamblando los huesos, uniéndolos y vendándolos con maestría, usando las únicas herramientas que ella tenía: sabiduría, trabajo duro y sus fuertes manos._

_No sabía por qué estaba empeñada en salvarle la vida a aquella europea. Su padre no lo aprobaba. El resto de la tribu, tampoco. Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarla morir... incluso le haría un favor, porque sabía provocar muertes sin dolor. Pero Putai la chamán no traía muerte, sólo vida, y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de costumbres._

_Pacientemente, fue reparando aquel cuerpo tan blanco, tan malherido. Ella sabía. Los bravos guerreros de su tribu, aquellos sementales que se vanagloriaban de ser hombres y ser fuertes, y que entonaban cánticos en honor a Alá con sus vozarrones, se convertían en chiquillos bajo las manos de Putai. Las heridas anulaban su virilidad. Lloraban, suplicaban, gritaban. Se retorcían llamando a sus madres. Se humillaban ante aquella mujer negra. Y ella sabía que entonces, ella era la fuerte, ella era la superior._

_Apenas volvían a estar sanos, hinchaban de nuevo el pecho, levantando sus barbillas. ¡Hombres!_

_Putai... – oyó gemir a Lara, medio obnubilada por la droga._

_Duerme, hermana mía.- susurró la chamán, acariciando su húmeda mejilla.- Duerme._

_(…)_

Es culpa mía.- murmuró Kurtis, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Marie estaba sentada enfrente. Aún empapados de sangre, los dos.

No es tu culpa. ¿Por qué te echas la culpa?

Yo lo vi antes de que ocurriera. Tuve la premonición.

Pero no lo viste con claridad. El Don no es claro, no es preciso. A veces muestra cosas que han pasado. Otras veces, cosas que pasarán. ¡Y a menudo muestra cosas que nunca llegan a ocurrir! ¡No es tu culpa!

Él alzó la vista. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

¿De qué me sirve entonces ser clarividente si no puedo interpretar con exactitud lo que veo? ¡Yo podría haberle evitado esto!

_¡Tú se lo has evitado!_ – saltó Marie - ¡Tú le advertiste, le dijiste que tenía que cubrirse el pecho! ¡Le indicaste el lugar por donde entraría la bala! ¡Eso es clarividencia, Kurtis! Y en el momento en que vio venir el disparo, estoy segura de que ella recordó tus palabras, y se protegió allí donde tú le habías indicado. ¿Entiendes? ¡Si ella sigue todavía viva, es gracias a ti! Si el brazo, el hueso y la carne del brazo, no hubieran frenado la trayectoria de la bala, se hubiera hundido más profundamente en el pecho. Le habría atravesado el corazón. La habría matado en el acto. Sigue viva gracias a ti. ¡Basta de culparte!

Tomó un vaso de café de la mesa y la apuró de un trago. Luego le miró enternecida y dijo:

Deberías descansar. Tienes un aspecto terrible.

No descansaré hasta que ella esté bien. Y aún entonces tendría algo que hacer. La gente del campamento está a merced de esos cabrones.

No puedes salvar a todo el mundo. Si no descansas no podrás resistir.

Pero él se levantó, volvió al cuarto donde yacía Lara y se sentó junto a ella. La herida dormía y había dejado de delirar, pero seguía muy débil. Soñaba.

(…)

_Quiero contarte mi historia.- dijo Putai sonriendo – Quiero contarte mi historia porque veo que te aburres tanto tiempo ahí tendida. Pero no te levantarás hasta que yo diga._

_Lara sonrió. Seguía teniendo medio cuerpo vendado y entablillado. Putai se burlaba de ella, diciendo que parecía una de esas momias a los que gente como ella les gustaba tanto desenterrar. "No hay que desenterrar a los muertos, Lara" le dijo "No tienes que abrir las tumbas. Mira lo que te ha pasado por abrir tumbas". Y ella se echaba a reír._

_Yo nací en Abisinia.- comenzó la chamán - ¿Sabes que es Abisinia? Vosotros la llamáis Etiopía. Es un hermoso país. La gente es negra como yo, negra como la madera del baobab. Hay muchos cristianos, pero yo nací musulmana. Yo tenía un marido y un niño, allá en Etiopía._

_¿Tenías un hijo? – dijo Lara._

_Un niño pequeño. Me lo arrebataron.- suspiró – Los beduinos toman esclavos de los negros. Nos consideran inferiores, pese a que todos somos musulmanes, pese a que en el Islam no hay clases sociales ni castas inferiores ni superiores._

"_Un día nos atacaron. Atacaron el poblado. Mataron a los hombres, tomaron mujeres y niños como esclavos. Yo fui violada repetidamente por los beduinos. Me arrebataron a mi hijo. Jamás lo he vuelto a ver. Debería haberles odiado porque destruyeron cuanto amaba. Pero ya no les odio. El odio corroe el corazón... y lo que importa es seguir viviendo."_

_No logro entenderte.- dijo Lara- Yo, en cuanto hubiera podido, hubiera cogido un arma, y cuantos más cabrones de esos me hubiera cargado, tanto mejor._

_Eso es por que tú no tenías un hijo. – dijo Putai – Tú no soportarías ser violada. ¿A cuántos podrías haber matado? ¿Diez, veinte? Y cuando te hubieran sometido, te habrían matado. Pero yo no hice como tú dices. Y por eso estoy viva._

"_Cuando llegué a esta tribu, no era para ellos sino una esclava. Mas pronto descubrieron mi habilidad para curar. Quedaron maravillados. Nada habían visto así entre sus mujeres. Con el tiempo, llegaron a temerme. Me llaman hechicera. Creen que tengo poder, que curo con magia. No hay magia, Lara, sólo trabajo duro y buen corazón. Con el tiempo, perdí el estatus de esclava y me convertí en la mujer más venerada, más respetada que las viejas madres. El jefe de la tribu, a quien yo llamo padre, me adoptó como hija. Me dijo, pídeme lo que quieras, Putai, y yo te lo daré. Yo le pedí a mi hijo, pero no me lo podía devolver. Quién sabe dónde estaba ahora, en qué tribu había ido a parar. Entonces le pedí que jamás volviera a tocarme hombre alguno. Y ésa ha sido mi recompensa."_

_Los ojos verdes de la negra brillaron con vitalidad. Lara la observaba, silenciosa._

_¿Entiendes esto, mujer occidental? El odio no es la respuesta. Tú habrías matado, tú habrías muerto. Yo elegí amar y curar a los que me habían hecho daño, y vivo._

_Tú y yo – dijo Lara – no vivimos en el mismo mundo._

Abrió los ojos. El dolor había disminuido. Podía respirar.

¿Kurtis?

Él alzó la cabeza. Se había lavado y afeitado, pero seguía teniendo un aspecto terrible, con marcadas ojeras, agotado de no dormir, de velarla a ella.

Bienvenida al mundo, _milady_.

Lara levantó la mano y se tocó el pecho, cubierto por una gruesa capa de vendajes. Luego se tocó el brazo herido, rígido y entablillado.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Tres días.

Ella le miró atónita. No podía creerlo.

Te hemos mantenido dormida. Estabas sufriendo demasiado.

He soñado... – murmuró – Creía que...

Putai. Le había parecido verla tan claramente. Le había parecido que le hablaba, que le susurraba al oído mientras sonreía, mientras le contaba su terrible historia. Pero no podía ser. Putai estaba muerta. Había muerto asesinada, acribillada bajo el sol de Egipto. El sol y la tierra que ella amaba, como había amado antes Etiopía.

Has tenido fiebre.- dijo él – Por suerte te ha durado poco.

¿Dónde estoy?

¡En mi casa! – dijo una voz entonces - ¡Al menos, es mi casa de momento!

Lara desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. La mujer que acababa de entrar era alta y fuerte, y tenía aspecto de haber sido hermosa. La reconoció inmediatamente. La había visto en sus visiones, sólo que el cabello que ella había visto negro ahora estaba tiznado de blanco, y la suave piel rojiza, surcada por algunas arrugas. Vestía una larga túnica de piel y pantalones vaqueros, y se ataba el cabello en la nuca con un adorno de plumas. El _dreamcatcher_ le colgaba del cuello.

Esta vieja que aquí ves se llama Marie Cornel.- dijo sonriendo – Soy la madre de Kurtis, y también tu benefactora. Aunque por lo que veo, te acuerdas más de tu benefactora anterior.

Te agradezco muchísimo lo que has hecho por mí. – dijo Lara.

En realidad, sin tu fortaleza no hubieras pasado. Pero no hables tan pronto, aún no he extraído la bala. Tenía miedo de tocarla, porque has pasado unos días ardiendo. Aunque soy buena curandera, no tan buena, por lo visto, como esa Putai a la que llamabas. Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

Se giró entonces hacia Kurtis y le reprendió:

¿Vas a dormir por fin? ¿O tendré que darte un garrotazo para que caigas redondo?

Dormiré.- dijo él.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Marie se sentó al lado de Lara y susurró:

Él me ha contado en qué circunstancias fuiste herida. Rara vez tenemos secretos, así que conozco todo lo que concierne al Cetro. ¿Quién os delató?

Fue Betsabé. ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

Marie asintió.

Sí... una mujer de apariencia angelical, hermosa como un sol de mañana... y va y en menos de un mes, echa una maldición al abad de Meteora, logra que un demonio le posea, roba el Orbe, trata de obtener los Fragmentos, me ataca en mi rancho y me hace huir hacia Turquía, y os delata exponiéndoos a la ira de la mafia. ¡Menudo ejemplar!

Espera... - murmuró Lara - ¿Te atacó?

Sí. Bajo la forma de un ser de bruma. Una mujer albina envuelta en niebla.

Los ojos de Lara se desorbitaron al oír aquello. Trató de incorporarse pero una punzada de dolor le hizo desistir.

¡A mí me atacó una criatura semejante en Surrey, en mi hogar! ¿Era Betsabé?

Debía serlo.

Pero aquello...

Escucha, hija.- Marie bajó la voz – He sido la esposa de un Lux Veritatis y he parido a otro. A estas alturas es difícil que me engañe... esa Betsabé no es un ser humano. Una persona corriente no echa maldiciones, no da órdenes a los demonios y éstos le obedecen. Es un ser, una criatura sobrenatural. Probablemente no sea más que otro demonio, otro jodido monstruo bajo la apariencia de una hermosa jovencita.

Lara permaneció unos momentos en silencio. Luego dijo:

Pues ese demonio, ese monstruo con piel de princesa, no quiere sólo el Orbe y los Fragmentos. Ha exigido la cabeza de tu hijo.

La anciana se reclinó en el asiento, ensimismada. Luego siseó:

¿Quién diablos es esa criatura? Los demonios no tienen jerarquía, no se obedecen entre sí. Sólo los Nephilim podían controlarles. ¿Quién es esa Betsabé, a quien los demonios obedecen?

(…)

¡Sssht! ¡Calla, calla!

Selma se acurrucó en el rincón. A su lado, Zip era un manojo de nervios.

¡Les estoy oyendo! – jadeó el muchacho.

Llevaban tres días vagando en la oscuridad. Habían descendido a Tenebra. Al principio, habían sido muchos. A algunos les habían cogido los italianos. Selma no quería pensar en qué podía haberles sucedido. Cuando estaban en los túneles, de repente, habían aparecido las mantícoras. ¿Cuántas eran, veinte, treinta? Selma no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que había gritado:

¡Corred! ¡Corred y no les miréis a la cara!

Y habían corrido. Algunos, llenos de terror, habían caído al suelo. Otros habían cometido el error de mirarles... y ver en sus fauces sus propios rostros reflejados. Ellas habían dado cuenta de aquellos pobres desgraciados. Pero el grupo principal, entre ellos Selma y Zip, habían llegado hasta el pozo, descendiendo por las cuerdas. Pero las mantícoras les habían seguido. Descendieron por las paredes del pozo deslizándose y frenándose con sus garras, y les habían hecho correr hasta la fosa pútrida.

Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido una trampa mortal. Pero el monstruo estaba saciado... no abrió sus fauces para devorarlos. Pasaron corriendo sobre sus dientes y éstos no se abrieron.

Selma se preguntaba por qué.

Y al fin, estaban allí, en Tenebra. Quedaban unos veinte, de treinta y cinco que habían sido, aparte de Selma y Zip. Los más rápidos, los más fuertes. No había vuelta atrás.

¡Apaga esa linterna! – ordenó Selma a una muchacha, que la obedeció temblorosa.

Guardaron silencio. De lejos, oían los chasquidos, los silbidos de las mandíbulas de las mantícoras, que merodeaban cerca. No querían matarles. Estaban saciadas. Se contentaban con acecharles, con hacerles sufrir.

Selma apretó con fuerza el Cetro contra sí. Se sentía culpable. Su exultante momento de oratoria les había conducido a aquello. ¿Qué era peor, morir a balazos por los italianos o triturado en los múltiples dientes de aquellos diablos? ¡Ella sólo había querido salvarles!

Al cabo de un rato, volvió el chico que habían enviado a inspeccionar.

¡Hay gente muerta allí! - siseó, aterrado - ¡Hay gente clavada en cruces!

Son los Lux Veritatis. – murmuró Selma.

De nuevo se hizo silencio.

¿Qué vamos a hacer, princesa? – dijo entonces Zip.

Ella reflexionó durante un momento, dándole vueltas al cetro de plata en las manos. Miró a su alrededor, y vio los rostros agotados y aterrorizados de todos los jóvenes que se habían ofrecido a colaborar, voluntariamente, en la excavación. Ahora ella era la única responsable de sus vidas.

Este cetro fue hallado en el templo. Tenemos que buscar el templo y entrar.

¿Eso nos salvará de las mantícoras? – gimió otra chica.

No lo sé.- Selma frunció el ceño – Kurtis conoce a los demonios, sabe cómo actúan. Pero yo no soy Kurtis. Sólo soy una arqueóloga y lo único en que puedo pensar ahora es en buscar refugio junto a la estatua de la diosa a la que los Nephilim veneraban, y las mantícoras temían a los Nephilim.

"Quizá ella nos dé protección. Quizá no. Pero tenemos que llegar hasta Lilith".


	20. Capítulo 19: El castigo

**Capítulo 19: El castigo**

Sciarra anduvo con el mentón alzado hasta el lugar donde Monteleone le esperaba, sentado en su sillón. El capo ya no resultaba tan atractivo, faltándole toda la hilera delantera de dientes. Claro que eso ya estaba solucionado, había concertado con su dentista el arreglar ese problemilla. Pero estaba furioso y de haber podido cargarse a Kurtis, lo habría hecho. Pero había asuntos más importantes que atender y Kurtis no era para él.

¿Me has llamado, _signore_?

Tráeme a Maddalena.

No esperaba otra cosa. Con una sonrisa taimada pintada en el rostro, Sciarra fue hasta la zona de tiendas de las prostitutas, agarró a la pelirroja por el brazo y la llevó hasta allí. Al verlo Maddalena, se soltó de la garra del matón y dijo:

No necesito que me lleves a rastras.

Un grupo de hombres y prostitutas se congregaron alrededor, interesados por la escena. Monteleone dijo entonces:

Sciarra, ¿qué dirías que deberíamos hacer con los muchachos que cogimos de la excavación?

Yo los mataría a todos. – sonrió él.

¡No! – se oyó una voz entre la multitud - ¿Es que no habéis visto esos monstruos que nos atacaron? ¡Soltadles! ¡Que se los coman ellos!

Monteleone sacudió la cabeza.

Los soltaremos. Los dejaremos a su suerte. Pero ahora me interesa lo concerniente a ti, Maddalena.

Ella miraba al suelo. Los mechones de su cabello rojizo le ocultaban en parte el rostro.

Maddalena, se te acusa de traición. – dijo el mafioso – Te saqué del puerto de Siracusa, donde llevabas una vida sucia e indigna. Te di un hogar y un futuro, te honré como a ninguna, te hice mi favorita. Y veo que, en la adversidad, te pones de parte del enemigo y ayudas a escapar a quien debía ser entregado a sus perseguidores.

¡Ah! – dijo Sciarra – Pero pregúntale_,__signore_, por qué lo hizo. La verdad es que Maddalena lleva prendada de ese tal Kurtis Trent desde la primera vez que lo vio. Es fuerte y atractivo, ¿no? La oí hablando con esa perra china acerca de entregarse a él sin ni siquiera cobrarle un precio.

Maddalena palideció. A pocos metros de ella, Bay Li había palidecido también.

¿Es eso verdad? – dijo Monteleone – Entonces, Bay Li, también te has burlado de mí. Sabéis que podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana mientras percibáis un precio. ¿Acaso no os mantengo? ¡Pero tú, Maddalena, debías serme fiel!

¡Yo no hice nada! – gimió Bay Li - ¡Sólo hablaba y reía con ella! ¡Y Maddalena no ha faltado a su juramento, me consta!

Sciarra se acercó a ella, la miró un momento, sonriendo, y luego le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

¡Putas! – escupió – Sois todas arteras y mentirosas. Os abrís de piernas con el primero que se os pone por delante. No tenéis honor ni dignidad, estáis inmundas y la inmundicia os rebosa por cada poro de la piel.

Bay Li se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida, y bajó los ojos, que estaban llenos de lágrimas. A su alrededor, las otras prostitutas guardaban silencio, aterradas.

_¿Por__qué__deja__que__la__abofetee?_ pensó Maddalena, mirando furiosa a Monteleone, que había observado la escena sin alterarse. _¡Somos__putas,__pero__no__animales!_

De modo que me traicionas porque te has encaprichado con ese hombre de los ojos azules.- dijo entonces el capo, calmadamente – Te diré entonces una cosa, _cara__mia_. Ese hombre está sentenciado a muerte. Tiene enemigos poderosos, por lo que parece. La bella mujer que nos visitó el otro día me hizo un gran favor al revelarme lo que ya sabes. Pues bien, es asunto ahora de ella el que ese hombre viva o muera, y me temo que morirá. Así que ya puedes ir olvidándolo.

Se levantó, sin perder su porte elegante y sereno.

En cuanto a mí, sigo estando aquí, _cara__mia_, y estoy muy ofendido por tu actitud. Demasiada paciencia he tenido contigo. Vas a recibir castigo, y reza a las tres santas de Sicilia para que cuando acabe, yo esté demasiado agotado para ordenar tu muerte.

Se quitó el cinturón de un tirón y lo asió por la punta, de modo que la hebilla quedó colgando. Sciarra, que estaba exultante, avanzó hasta Maddalena y, de un tirón, le rasgó el vestido. Iba desnuda debajo.

¡Arrodíllate! – le ordenó entonces Monteleone.

Ella se arrodilló y apoyó la frente en el suelo, descubriendo la espalda. La hermosa cabellera se desparramó sobre el suelo. El mafioso levantó la correa para dar el primer golpe, pero entonces se paró.

La espalda blanca, los tiernos costados de la mujer, estaban cubiertos de arañazos y moratones. La cogió por la nuca y la hizo incorporarse, quedándose arrodillada, y observó atónito los mordiscos en el cuello, los arañazos y cortes sobre los senos y el vientre suave, los hematomas de los muslos.

¿Qué es esto? – farfulló Monteleone - ¿Quién te ha golpeado sin mi permiso?

Sciarra no estaba ya tan exultante. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Retrocedió dos pasos.

Maddalena abrió los ojos. Mechones de cabello rojizo aún cubrían su rostro, pero a través de ellos vio Monteleone cómo sus ojos dorados se clavaban en Sciarra.

Fue él.- dijo señalándole – Él nos violó, a mí y a Bay Li.

¡Grandísima puta! – gritó Sciarra - ¡Puta tirada y jodedora! ¿Habéis visto las mentiras que suelta por su asquerosa boca?

Monteleone se dio la vuelta y miró a Bay Li.

¿Es eso cierto? ¿Dice la verdad?

La china dudó unos instantes, atemorizada. Luego dijo:

Sí, es verdad.

¡Mentira! – aulló Sciarra.

Dijo que si no le obedecíamos – continuó Maddalena – le dirías que yo tenía atracción por Kurtis Trent. Me violó a mí y luego la violó a ella.

¡Qué salvajada! – Sciarra se estaba quedando afónico - ¿Desde cuándo se viola a una puta? ¡Las putas aceptan cualquier cosa que les eches! ¿Acaso no tenía yo derecho a tirarme a esa china, si me daba la gana?

Sí.- dijo con calma Monteleone – Para eso están nuestras chicas. Para que todos estéis contentos. Y para que nadie le ponga la mano encima a Maddalena, que es sólo mía, como todo el mundo sabe desde que entra a trabajar para mí.

La voz del mafioso se había vuelto terriblemente serena.

¡Que se me seque la polla si yo he tocado a esa guarra pelirroja!

Dime entonces quién le ha hecho esas marcas.

¡A saber!- se burló el otro – Quizá después de todo si ha llegado a ponerle la mano encima ese Kurtis Trent.

Monteleone suspiró.

Te conozco demasiado bien, amigo mío. Sé las huellas que dejas en las mujeres. Sé cómo las tratas. Podías tocar a la que quisieras, a la que te viniera en gana, excepto a ella. – girándose hacia sus hombres, les indicó – Lleváoslo.

Sciarra empezó a gritar cuando se tiraron encima de él. Lo agarraron entre cinco, y pese a que se debatía con todas sus fuerzas, le ataron las manos y los pies y se lo llevaron a rastras. Sus gritos fueron alejándose.

Maddalena seguía desnuda en el suelo, de rodillas. El capo se giró hacia ella.

Tu castigo sigue en pie, _cara__mia_. Aquí se castiga a todos, a cada uno por su falta. Inclínate.

Se inclinó y entonces él descargó el golpe. Y otro, y otro. Maddalena sólo había sentido un par de veces la mordedura de la hebilla de aquel cinturón, pero ya se había conminado a resistirla. Sólo que los golpes caían sobre una carne ya magullada y pronto empezó a gemir y luego, cuando ya le saltó la piel y tuvo la carne viva al descubierto, empezó a gritar con cada golpe.

Nadie se movió a su alrededor. Todos permanecieron en silencio, hombres y mujeres. Nadie disfrutaba con el espectáculo. No era la primera vez que veían un castigo como aquél, en público, pero sí la primera en que veían castigarse a alguien tan importante, tan supuestamente querido por el jefe. Aquello les hizo sentir más inseguros.

Cuando al fin le dolió el brazo de tanto golpear, Monteleone le había dado ciento diez azotes. La espalda de Maddalena daba horror, surcada de cortes y regueros de sangre. El capo volvió a ajustarse el cinturón sin ni siquiera limpiarlo y dijo:

Parece que Ágata, Lucía y Rosalía se han compadecido de ti. No te golpearé más. Pero aún estoy disgustado contigo, así que no quiero verte durante un tiempo.

Dando media vuelta, se internó en su tienda. Maddalena no se movió. Parecía que se hubiera desmayado. Poco a poco, el grupo fue disolviéndose. Tenían miedo de ayudarla.

Sólo quedó Bay Li, que tras escrutar a su alrededor, se acercó y se inclinó sobre su amiga. Pero Maddalena estaba consciente. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Con suavidad, la china la incorporó.

Voy a curarte.- murmuró – Tengo un ungüento de mi tierra que te dejará como nueva, ya verás.

Ella soltó un gemido y hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Se estremeció, temblando de frío y de dolor.

Llora, Maddalena.- dijo entonces Bay Li – Te sentirás mejor.

No quiero llorar.- musitó ella – Quiero reír. Reírme de ese cabrón de Sciarra, a quien acabamos de hundir.

Bay Li sonrió.

Sólo somos putas, pero tenemos poder. Tenemos medios. Le hemos hundido.

Permanecieron en silencio, abrazadas, en medio del campamento.

¿Crees que el jefe le matará? – musitó entonces la china – Es su favorito. Nadie dispara como él. Creo que le tiene demasiado aprecio.

Si él no le mata, le mataré yo.- juró Maddalena entre dientes.

(…)

Marie logró extraer la bala al día siguiente, usando de nuevo la afilada y candente aguja. Eso la hizo sangrar un poco más, pero ya fue fácil cortar la hemorragia.

Enhorabuena.- dijo la anciana, sonriendo – Has resistido, pero no estás fuera de peligro. Debes quedarte aquí durante un tiempo aún.

¿Y qué va a ser de mis amigos? – dijo ella, y se giró hacia Kurtis - ¡Selma, Zip y los otros!

Y no sólo ellos.- dijo él – Este refugio no será seguro por mucho tiempo.

La mujer india hizo un gesto de contrariedad.

¡Imposible! Ya me has oído. Ella necesita reposo para recuperarse. No saldré huyendo otra vez. Al menos, mientras ella no pueda levantarse.

No tendrás que preocuparte por eso.- replicó Kurtis, y esbozó una mueca amarga. – La solución es fácil. ¿Me buscan a mí, no? Pues soy yo el que tengo que desaparecer.

Lara alzó la vista y la clavó en él.

¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En atraerlos? ¿En alejarlos de aquí?

Él asintió.

¡No me gusta la idea! – estalló entonces Lara.

¡A mí tampoco! – estalló a su vez Marie.

Tú misma lo has dicho.- Kurtis no perdía la calma – Esa Betsabé me busca. Pues me va a encontrar. Pero cuando me encuentre, no será aquí. Lara necesita recuperarse y te necesita a ti para ello. Yo soy el que os pone en peligro, así que sería estúpido, ahora que Lara está mejor, que me quedara aquí un solo momento más.

Se hizo el silencio. Marie suspiró:

Bien. Nací para sufrir por mis seres queridos, ahora lo sé. Haz lo que creas necesario, pero no te arriesgues demasiado. No quiero perderte, ¡malditos sean todos ellos!

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación bruscamente. Lara seguía mirándole, y era una mirada de reproche.

Voy a buscar a Selma, a Zip y a los otros.- dijo Kurtis – Y luego trataré de averiguar qué quiere esa Betsabé. ¡Ya se puede ir cuidando!

Es peligroso.

Lo sé. Pero, ¿desde cuándo algo no ha sido peligroso en mi vida?

Ella le cogió por la nuca y le besó. Luego dijo:

No creas que voy a estar esperándote. En cuanto me encuentre mejor, voy a ir contigo. Y no trates de impedírmelo porque...

Lo sé, lo sé. – la volvió besar – No seas cabezota y haz lo que mi madre te diga. Parece buena mujer, pero en realidad es idéntica a ti: si le llevas la contraria, se vuelve imposible.

¡Gracias! – gruñó ella.

Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Al pasar por la cocina, Kurtis oyó un suave sonido que provenía de la cocina.

Con la cabeza reclinada, Marie lloraba.


	21. Capítulo 20: El precio amargo

**Capítulo 20: El precio amargo**

Estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Ya lo podían vislumbrar, alzándose en medio de la orgullosa plaza, resplandeciente por el agua luminosa.

¡Ahí está el templo!- siseó Zip.

Selma, agazapada en la oscuridad y aferrando el cetro en la mano, sudaba la gota gorda. Sí, allí estaba, a una veintena de pasos. Pero la plaza estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila... y tenía miedo de cruzar.

¿A qué esperamos? – protestó uno de los chicos... Selma nunca recordaba su nombre.

Zip le indicó por gestos que callara. Selma se esforzaba por oír el menor crujido, el menor silbido, el menor chasquido, en fin, el menor sonido que le indicara que ellas estaban cerca. Pero el silencio era denso.

Vamos a intentarlo.- dijo entonces – Saldré yo primero. Los otros detrás de mí, y Zip en la retaguardia.

Al _hacker_ no le hacía ni puñetera gracia ser el último, pero no protestó.

Veis las puertas del templo.- dijo la turca, señalándolas con la vara – Correréis hacia ellas y no miraréis atrás. Quien llegue primero, que empuje con todas sus fuerzas para abrirlas... y quien llegue el último, que las cierre.

¿Y si no se abren? – susurró una muchacha que se llamaba Karen.

Si no se abren... que Alá se apiade.

Zip la observó. Estaba sucia y tenía la ropa rota. Horas antes se había caído rodando por un peñasco y un tremendo corte le cruzaba la mejilla, tiñéndola de sangre, pero para él estaba más bonita que nunca. Con todo, los veinte estaban igual de sucios y magullados.

Bueno, vamos allá.- susurró – Una... dos... ¡tres!

Salieron disparados. Corrieron con todo lo que les daba sus piernas hacia las anchas puertas de alabastro. Pero no habían llegado ni a la mitad de la plaza, cuando ellas hicieron acto de presencia.

Eran cinco mantícoras. Salieron de entre las esquinas, por las ventanas, y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Una le cortó el paso a Selma. La otra derribó a otro chico, que empezó a gritar de terror.

Fue Zip el que, pese a ser el último, alcanzó antes las puertas. Se lanzó como loco contra la puerta y la emprendió a patadas y puñetazos.

¡Ábrete, jodida puerta del demonio!

Karen se unió a los chillidos del otro chico. Les rodeaban. Selma presenció, aterrada, cómo la mantícora que tenía agarrado a uno de ellos le clavaba las mandíbulas en la garganta y empezaba a sacudirlo como un pelele, de modo que volaban gotas de sangre por el aire.

¡Que te abras, coño! – seguía aullando Zip, que casi se había desollado las manos de tanto aporrear la puerta.

La turca dio un salto hacia delante y blandió el Cetro describiendo un arco, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Karen y el otro chico se colocaron tras ella, mientras el resto se amontonaban junto a Zip, algunos cubriéndole la espalda, otros temblando de terror.

Pero las mantícoras no tenían prisa. A lo lejos, los gritos del cautivo se habían apagado. Estaba ya muerto. Arrojándolo a un lado, la mantícora, son las fauces tintadas de rojo, se unió a las otras en su lento avance hacia sus presas, que fueron retrocediendo en dirección a la puerta.

¡Atrás! – sollozó Selma, muerta de miedo, blandiendo de nuevo el Cetro - ¡Atrás!

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron por fin, y Zip cayó de bruces sobre el marmóreo suelo del templo.

¡Lo conseguí! – jadeó.

Todos los jóvenes, presos del pánico, dieron media vuelta y se metieron en el templo, saltando por encima del pobre Zip. Selma quedó sola frente a las cinco mantícoras.

¡Selma!- gritó Zip - ¡Vamos!

Pero ella tenía miedo de quitarles el ojo. Las veía avanzar, sonriendo con aquella descalabrada mueca que tenían, balanceando su letal aguijón a ambos lados, mientras reproducían en sus facciones el rostro moreno de la muchacha, con tal de asustarla más.

Zip estaba a su lado.

¡Selma, vamos, entremos dentro!

Entrad vosotros.- gimió ella – Yo...

De repente, una mantícora se lanzó sobre los dos. Soltando un chillido, Selma alzó el cetro y la golpeó en la cabeza. Y entonces ocurrió algo increíble.

La bestia aterrizó sobre sus cuatro patas, y empezó a retorcerse, soltando chillidos de dolor. Se revolcó sobre el suelo, frotándose la cabeza Finalmente, dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Las otras cuatro se habían quedado paralizadas, mirando fijamente el Cetro, que Selma sujetaba con manos temblorosas. En ese momento, Zip tuvo una ocurrencia. Le quitó la vara de plata y, dando un grito, saltó hacia delante.

Las mantícoras dieron un chillido y huyeron.

¡Toma ya! – gritó el chico - ¡Esta cosa les asusta!

Y sin pensar, se lanzó tras ellas, blandiendo el Cetro, chillando con todas sus fuerzas.

Selma corrió hacia el chico que yacía en el suelo. Era aquel cuyo nombre nunca lograba recordar. Pero estaba muerto. Le había abierto la garganta en canal.

(…)

¡Ajajá! ¡Corred, corred, fétidos sacos de pulgas! ¡Moved vuestras patitas!

Zip estaba exultante mientras perseguía a las mantícoras, haciendo aspavientos con el Cetro como si sujetara una antorcha. Pero los demonios eran más rápidos que él y pronto desaparecieron de su vista. Pero no importaba. ¡Él les había ahuyentado! ¡Él había salvado a Selma! Y a los otros, claro, ¡pero a Selma también!

Dando un salto, se subió encima de una estatua de ángel que había allí, y alzando el Cetro, berreó:

¡Soy un Lux Veritatis!

¿Eres un qué? – dijo una voz burlona a su lado.

Casi se cayó del susto. Bajó la mirada y vio a Kurtis al pie de la estatua, de brazos cruzados y mirándole con una mueca en el rostro.

¡Joder, Kurt, qué susto me has dado! – bajó de un salto al suelo.

¿Se puede saber qué diablos hacías?- dijo él. - ¡Y me llamo Kurt-is!

El chico hinchó el pecho, orgulloso.

¡Las he ahuyentado! ¡Yo solito! Apuesto a que tú nunca has logrado...

Por supuesto que _no_. Yo no voy corriendo y berreando como un gilipollas en una ciudad antigua que puede estar plagada de enemigos, y jugueteando con un objeto antiguo como si fuera un cucharón de cocina. ¡Trae aquí!

Y le arrancó el Cetro de la mano.

Dirás lo que querrás.- insistió Zip – Pero esas cosas con dientes han salido pitando en cuanto han visto el... bueno, verlo no... cuando Selma le ha pegado a una, parece que le ha hecho daño y las otras se han...

Se han asustado y han huido. De modo que ha sido ella la que las ha ahuyentado. Y tú te has dedicado a montar un numerito que puede costarnos el cuello a todos. ¡Andando!

Soltando un gruñido, Zip obedeció. Al llegar el templo, vieron a los otros sentados al pie de la estatua de Lilith. Karen sujetaba el cadáver del chico muerto mientras Selma le vendaba el cuello para mantenerlo unido al cuerpo.

Al ver a Kurtis, la turca se levantó, corrió hacia él y le abrazó:

¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí!- sollozó ella.

¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido bajar aquí? – dijo él, consternado - ¡Este lugar es peligroso!

¡No sabíamos que hacer! – repitió ella – La mafia se nos echó encima y la única salida era bajar aquí. Pero me arrepiento. Han muerto muchos... y esas cosas casi nos matan. Se me ocurrió venir al templo, pero casi no lo contamos...

¿Qué has hecho con esto? – dijo Kurtis, mostrándole el Cetro.

Selma se encogió los hombros.

Estaba muerta de miedo y se me ocurrió pegarle a una mantícora. Pero casi no la he tocado, ¡tenía la cabeza dura como la piedra!

¿Y le hiciste daño?

Chilló como si la hubiera quemado con algo al rojo vivo. Luego, las otras huyeron en cuanto Zip les amenazó con ellas.

El hombre había quedado en silencio, mirando fijamente la vara de plata. Luego dijo:

Cerrad las puertas. Pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana trataremos de salir. Los italianos han soltado al resto de la gente que cogieron y han levantando el campamento.

¿Se han ido?

Eso puede ser buena o mala señal. Siguen queriendo el Cetro, así que tenemos que seguir contando con que pueden dar problemas.

Se tumbaron al pie de la estatua. Los excavadores y Zip no tardaron en dormirse, pero Selma y Kurtis permanecieron despiertos largo rato. La turca quería saber qué había pasado y cómo estaba Lara. Cuando toda pregunta tuvo respuesta, ella murmuró:

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos devolver el Cetro a su lugar?

Kurtis alzó la vista. Lilith seguía, cómo no, a punto de alzar el vuelo, y no parecía notar que le faltaba su vara.

No lo haremos.- decidió por fin – El Cetro ya no estará seguro en ningún lugar, ya que tanta gente lo busca. Yo tampoco sé a ciencia cierta lo que hay que hacer, pero sé que ha hecho daño a unas bestias a las que difícilmente se les hace daño... sólo puedes matarlas de golpe para librarte de ellas. Y si dañó a unos demonios tan fuertes, es que es algo más que una vara de plata.

Permaneció un momento en silencio. Selma murmuró:

Monteleone quería el Cetro. Y Betsabé te busca a ti. Ella también tiene el Orbe y quiere los Fragmentos, de modo que no sería raro que quisiese también el Cetro.

El Orbe y sus Fragmentos. El Cetro.- Kurtis se secó el sudor de la frente – Están tratando de reunir armas muy poderosas.

Y de capturar a un hombre muy poderoso.- susurró Selma, mirándolo de reojo.

Él no respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida.

Están preparando algo gordo.- continuó Selma - ¿No tienes idea de quiénes pueden ser, y de qué quieren?

De quiénes, sí.- dijo Kurtis – No quería decirlo, pero lo he sospechado desde el primer momento. Monteleone no es más que un codicioso que colecciona objetos raros. Ni él mismo se cree las tonterías que atesora sobre el Cetro. Pero esa Betsabé y los suyos saben lo que se hacen... pondría la mano en el fuego a que son de la Cábala.

Los ojos de Selma se empañaron, y se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

¡La Cábala! – jadeó – Pero... pero... ¡les detuvieron! La policía... ¡los metió entre rejas a todos! ¿No es así?

La mala hierba nunca muere.- bufó Kurtis – Además, no los detuvieron a todos... algunos escaparon... como Giselle Boaz.

La muchacha alzó de nuevo la vista hacia la hermosa estatua. Volvió a estremecerse.

Dios... ¿en qué lío nos hemos metido?

Kurtis pasó la mano por el Cetro, acariciando los arabescos con que estaba decorado.

Si este chisme estaba aquí, ¿por qué diablos no han venido a por él hasta ahora? ¿Y qué es lo que hace que les interesa tanto?

¿Aparte de asustar demonios?

Él alzó la vista una vez más, y una vez más miró a Lilith. La faz de la diosa, que era hermosísima, miraba serena al cielo, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Lilith – dijo él entonces – era muy venerada por los Nephilim. La llamaban con muchos nombres: La Primera En Nacer, La Que Se Hace A Sí Misma, La Madre De Todos. Era un símbolo para ellos. No sé si existió una mujer, diosa o demonio, llamada Lilith, que diera a luz a esa abyecta raza... pero está claro que ellos la veneraban. Y los demonios sólo temían a los Nephilim, de modo que si identificaban a la diosa con los Nephilim...

... ¡Es probable que la temieran! – a Selma le brillaban los ojos - ¡Por eso se me ocurrió en venir aquí para protegernos!

Kurtis asintió en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a la estatua.

Es probable, pero no seguro. Y el Cetro que portaba Lilith ha herido a un demonio con sólo rozarlo. – suspiró – No tengo ni idea de qué significa todo esto. Sólo hay algo claro: no tenemos que separarnos de esta cosa... al menos de momento.

(…)

Marie pasó toda la noche en vela.

Deambuló de la cocina al patio, volvió a la cocina, y recorrió el pasillo de arriba abajo, como un alma en pena. Al cabo de dos horas, cuando ya era más de medianoche, se sentó junto al lecho de Lara. Ella estaba despierta, despejada de tanto permanecer inmóvil, y sonrió a la mujer india mientras señalaba el amuleto colgado del cuello:

Ese _dreamcatcher_ es ya famoso.

Ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones.- sonrió Marie – Lo tejió mi tatarabuela con sus propias manos y desde siempre ha estado con nosotros. Mi gente creía que filtraba los malos espíritus, alejando las desgracias de nuestros hijos. Pero estuvo colgado sobre mi cuna mientras fui niña y luego yo misma lo colgué sobre la cuna de mi hijo, y jamás nos ha evitado mal ni desgracia alguna. Todo lo hemos sufrido. Con todo, sigo teniéndole gran cariño.

Sacó un peine del bolsillo y empezó a cepillarse la cabellera.

Quisiera preguntarle...

Pregunta. Una vieja como yo ya se aburre si no le preguntan.

... ¿cómo conoció a Konstantin? Usted es india y él, por lo que sé, era griego.

Los ojos de Marie se empañaron al oír aquello. Lara temió haber hurgado en una herida profunda, pero entonces ella empezó:

Sí, era hijo de madre griega y padre alemán. Su padre se llamaba Gerhardt... y era un Lux Veritatis. Pero cuando le conocí, hacía mucho tiempo que le habían asesinado... y Konstantin sólo vivía con la obsesión de vengar a su padre y sobrevivir él mismo.

"Le conocí en 1966. Tenía 33 años y yo le salvé la vida. Me encontraba en Europa junto a mi padre, que era oficial y trabajaba con el código navajo, la lengua de nuestra tribu, que tan útil había resultado a los americanos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Le vi arrastrándose por el suelo, ensangrentado. Yo no sabía qué pasaba, pero oí tiros a lo lejos y sin pensarlo, le cogí del brazo, lo levanté y nos escondimos en un callejón. Entonces le vi pasar... a Pieter Van Eckhardt. Pasó cerca de nosotros y no nos vio. Se alejó y con él se alejaron todos sus secuaces. Estábamos a salvo.

"Yo le llevé a casa y entre mi padre y yo le curamos. Quisimos saber quién le perseguía y por qué, pero él nunca nos respondió. Yo me enamoré, pero era demasiado fría e inexpresiva para decir nada. Además, no valía la pena... mi padre y yo volveríamos en breve a EEUU y perdería su rastro... siempre recordaré lo que me dijo al despedirse de mí:

Gracias, Marie Cornel. Pero quizá no me hayas hecho un favor al salvarme.

"Tardaría mucho tiempo en comprender sus palabras. Él desapareció de mi vida y yo volví a mi tierra... pero en el 69, justo cuatro años después, volví a verle, en el Colorado. Él vino a buscarme. Había estado buscándome durante todo aquel tiempo."

Suspiró y se detuvo un momento, con la mirada fija en su regazo.

Él me contó quién era y quiénes eran sus enemigos, y por qué le buscaban. Me enseñó de lo que era capaz... el poder que le había sido otorgado... y me dijo si yo era capaz de vivir con él sabiendo que el mañana no era seguro y que podía morir en cualquier momento, él se casaría conmigo, porque ya no soportaba estar solo y se había enamorado de mí. Yo dije que sí sin dudarlo... y nos casamos.

Sonrió entonces.

Lo demás creo que puedes imaginártelo. Aprendí a pelear junto con él y a perder el miedo a sus enemigos. Sufrimos mucho, pero todo lo soportábamos porque estábamos juntos. Pero en el 72 nació Kurtis... y tuve que renunciar a estar con él. Eckhardt enseguida supo que teníamos un hijo. Ese viejo monstruo era recondenadamente listo. No contento con asediar a mi marido, puso un precio a la cabeza de mi hijo, que sólo era un bebé. Konstantin seguía siendo su objetivo, pero se obsesionó con matar a Kurtis. Y aún no sabíamos si tenía el Don... recé todas y cada una de las noches de mi embarazo a los espíritus de mi pueblo, rogando que no manifestara el Don... pero ellos no me escucharon. A los diez años, Kurtis hizo algo increíble, y tuve que renunciar a mis esperanzas.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

Perdona, hija. Te estoy aburriendo.

Desde luego que no.- afirmó Lara – Kurtis nunca habla de sí mismo, de modo que me estoy muriendo de la intriga.

Marie sonrió de nuevo, y le chispearon los oscuros ojos.

¿Sabes qué hizo? No fue ninguna tontería. Tenía diez años... sólo era un niño. Pero lo que hizo no fue para bromear.

¿Qué hizo? – dijo Lara.

Los ojos de la india se oscurecieron.

(…)

_¡Marie! ¡Marie Cornel!_

_La mujer salió al porche inmediatamente. Cuatro hombres se acercaban corriendo a la casa... y perseguían a otro, que estaba herido. Ella le reconoció._

_¡Stevens! – gritó._

_¡Marie, ayúdame!_

_No necesitó más. Dio media vuelta, corrió hacia el arcón donde guardaban las armas y rebuscó frenéticamente, tratando de encontrar el rifle. Pero no estaba. ¡No estaba!_

_Se oyeron unos tiros, y luego, un golpe sordo contra el suelo. Se giró y vio al pobre Stevens, que les había ocultado durante meses, exánime en el suelo, con la cabeza cosida a tiros. Tres de los cuatro mercenarios entraron entonces._

_¡Vaya, vaya! – canturreó uno de ellos - ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¡Si es la mujer de Konstantin!_

_¡Fuera de mi casa! – gritó ella._

_¿Dónde se ha metido tu maridito? ¿No debía estar protegiéndote?_

_El tercero se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Marie le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse en dos. Saltó hacia la puerta del salón y la cerró del golpe, mientras atrancaba uno detrás de otro los pestillos con manos temblorosas. Luego echó a correr entre las habitaciones._

_¡Kurtis! ¡Kurtis! – gritó con voz angustiada - ¿Dónde estás?_

_Está aquí.- contestó otra voz._

_Marie se frenó en seco y soltó un grito de horror. El cuarto hombre, al que no había visto entrar por la puerta principal, estaba allí, sujetando a su hijo de diez años, y poniéndole el cañón de la pistola en la sien._

_Por favor, déjalo ir.- suplicó Marie – Sólo es un niño…_

_El Alquimista ha mandado que muera. No seré yo quien le desafíe._

_La puerta trasera se vino abajo y los otros tres entraron y sujetaron a Marie, que de pronto parecía haber perdido todas las fuerzas._

_Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? – gritó uno - ¡Ya tienes al crío! ¡Cárgatelo de una vez!_

_Sí, ¿y qué haréis mientras con la mujer? ¿Quedárosla, no?_

_¡A ti qué te importa!_

_¿Que qué me importa? ¡Pues mucho, pasmarote! Ese mamón de Konstantin se la eligió bien guapa, ¿no creéis? ¿Qué tal si nos entretenemos con ella?_

_Vale, ¡pero cárgate al mocoso primero!_

_Marie empezó a llorar mientras los otros tres se la llevaban arrastrando hacia el cuarto contiguo. Y entonces, Kurtis, que se había mostrado pálido y aterrado, murmuró:_

_Soltad a mi madre._

_El tono en que lo dijo hizo que todos se detuvieran._

_¿Qué ha dicho?_

_Que dejemos a su madre._

_¡No te fastidia! ¡Mocoso del demonio, mátalo de una…!_

_Dejad a mi madre._

_Era la segunda vez que lo repetía, y lo decía con una seriedad terrible para su corta edad. Entonces, el hombre que le sostenía lo tumbó de una bofetada._

_¿Sabéis qué? ¡Que no nos vamos al otro cuarto! ¡Nos divertiremos con su madre aquí, para que lo vea todo!_

_¡Hijos de puta! – gritó Marie - ¡Es un niño!_

_Un cachorro que puede convertirse en león. – susurró el otro – Vamos, acabad con esto de una vez. El Alquimista puede llegar en cualquier momento._

_Arrojaron a la mujer contra la pared y se abalanzaron sobre ella para arrancarle la ropa. Todo sucedió muy deprisa._

_Las cuatro ventanas de la habitación estallaron en pedazos, una detrás de otra. Ellos gritaron y soltaron a Marie._

_¡Qué ha sido eso! – chilló uno - ¿Hay un Lux Veritatis por aquí?_

_¡Imbécil! – dijo el otro - ¿No lo ves? ¡Ha sido el crío!_

_Kurtis se mantenía en pie en el medio de la habitación, con la cara enrojecida y respirando agitadamente._

_¡Acabemos con esto! – concluyó uno, y apuntándole con el arma, disparó._

_Marie lanzó un grito que podría haberse oído en los confines de la Tierra. Pero aquel día Kurtis no murió. La bala que iba dirigida a su cabeza se quedó suspendida en el aire, a pocos metros de su cara. Miró el proyectil fijamente… y de pronto cayó al suelo._

_Los otros no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, de lo azorados que estaban. De pronto, los cristales de las ventanas se alzaron del suelo y, como flechas lanzadas a precisión, se clavaron en sus cuerpos, atravesándolos de lado a lado. Gritaron, dejaron caer las armas, trataron de huir. Pero antes de alcanzar la puerta, ya estaban muertos. Acuchillados._

_Marie cerró los ojos y se echó a temblar en su rincón. Oyó un crujido y vio acercarse a su hijo, que avanzó sobre los cristales, pasando por encima de los cadáveres. Al llegar junto a ella, sonrió, le tendió la mano y dijo:_

_Vámonos de aquí, mamá._

_(…)_

No sé por qué te cuento esto.- dijo entonces Marie estremeciéndose. – Podrías creer que es un monstruo.

Bueno – dijo Lara riendo - si hubiera sabido que a los diez años era capaz de hacer esas cosas, habría sido menos borde con él.

Marie rió quedamente y ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Mi hijo no es un monstruo. Un niño de diez años no debería estar sometido a la tensión a la que se le sometió. El Don estaba allí, agazapado dentro de él, esperando el momento adecuado. Y saltó en cuanto mi vida y la de él estuvieron en peligro. Jamás corrimos tanto peligro como aquel día… el día en que perdió su infancia. Konstantin se mostró orgulloso al saberlo, pero yo siempre tuve terror de aquel día, y él también. No soporta que se lo recuerden. No soporta saber lo que es capaz de hacer. Pero no es un monstruo. Sólo quería proteger a su madre. No es un asesino.

No tienes que justificarle, Marie.- dijo Lara, reclinándose en la almohada.- Yo también mato a los que tratan de hacerme daño, y tampoco soy un monstruo.

La india alzó la vista. Tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, como si algo la estuviera devorando por dentro.

¡Qué vida hemos vivido! – suspiró – Lo que hubiera dado por ser una madre feliz… ¡lo que hubiera dado por tener un hijo normal!

Para ello, tendrías que haberle dicho que no a Konstantin.

Jamás le hubiera dicho que no. Le amaba. Puede que haya lamentado mi vida, pero jamás me he arrepentido de aceptarle. Pero sí que lamento que Kurtis heredara el poder de su padre. Konstantin era feliz siendo lo que era. Luchaba por una causa que él sentía que valía la pena. Pero Kurtis no. Kurtis ha sido muy desgraciado.

Se retorcía el _dreamcatcher_, haciéndolo girar sobre su pecho.

Marie – dijo Lara entonces – si no quieres seguir hablando de esto, puedes dejarlo.

¡No! – exclamó ella - ¡No! Jamás le he hablado de esto a nadie. Estoy harta de llevar el sufrimiento dentro. Si quieres escucharme, deja que me libere. Déjame encontrar, al fin, algo de alivio.

Lara nunca se había sentido tan intrigada. Aquella mujer anciana tenía consigo el yugo de toda una vida de padecimientos, y también era la única que le hablaría del hombre que amaba, ya que él mismo (y ahora lo sabía) no soportaba hablar de su propia vida.

Volví a ver a Konstantin cuando Kurtis tenía diecisiete años. Llevaba todo ese tiempo sin verle. Estaba tan cambiado… había soportado mucho. Casi no me hizo caso. Su atención estaba concentrado en el chico, en su precioso hijo que manifestaba unos poderes que, según el Gran Maestre, eran superiores a los de su padre, que en aquel momento era el Lux Veritatis más respetado y temido. – sonrió con amargura – Pobre Konstantin. Pobre. Qué grande fue su decepción al saber que su hijo no quería saber nada de la Orden, ni de la Guerra de las Sombras, ni de sus poderes, a los que consideraba como una enfermedad difícil de soportar.

"Durante tres años, se dejó adiestrar y entrenar. Pero a los diecinueve ya estaba harto. Le habían tatuado el Símbolo en el hombro y le habían presentado a la Orden. Pero él no quería saber nada. Huyó. Y huyó al único sitio donde su habilidad de luchador le serviría de algo y donde nadie le preguntaría sobre su pasado… también donde nunca pudimos encontrarle: la Legión Extranjera. Fue muy listo. Se cambió el apellido (Trent es un nombre falso) y obtuvo la nacionalidad francesa. Lo que pasó en aquellos años sólo lo sabe él. Tuvo que salir de allí porque _ellos_ habían ido a por él…"

¿Quiénes? – interrumpió Lara.

Los demonios. El Don les atrae como un imán. Supongo que, para defenderse, Kurtis se vio obligado a hacer cosas que aterraron a sus superiores. Le echaron de la Legión. Él nunca me ha hablado de ello, es lo único que sé.

" Luego tuvo la ocurrencia de alistarse en el escuadrón de mercenarios de Marten Gunderson."

Ah.- dijo Lara, torciendo la boca – El viejo Gunderson.

Había sido amigo suyo en la Legión, y allí se convirtió en su jefe. Jamás he aprobado que matara por dinero… en aquel momento sí puedo decir que se convirtió en un asesino. Pero todo acabó muy abruptamente en cuanto Gunderson aceptó trabajar para La Cábala. En cuanto Kurtis vio a Eckhardt, desapareció. ¡Imagínate cómo debió sentirse el Alquimista cuando supo que su ansiado objetivo había estado tan cerca… en sus propias tropas… y le había perdido! ¡Viejo inútil!

Se echó a reír, pero la risa le duró poco. Enmudeció al cabo de un momento.

Entonces, Konstantin murió, ¿verdad? – aventuró Lara.

Marie asintió débilmente.

Fue una represalia. Cuando Eckhardt supo que Kurtis se le había escapado, reanudó la caza y captura de mi marido con una virulencia jamás antes vista. Lo… lo encontró al final. Lo mató y con él mató a todos los Lux Veritatis que quedaban, excepto mi hijo. Me contaron que los hizo crucificar en las puertas de Tenebra… dime… ¿les has visto?

Lara permaneció en silencio durante un momento. Luego dijo suavemente:

¿Qué es lo que quieres oír, Marie?

Ella ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Querría oír que no es verdad… que no les has visto… que no hay cruces… que mi marido no murió allí, que no murió de ese modo tan horrible…

Lara guardó silencio. Marie sollozó quedamente, y entonces alzó la vista de nuevo. Tenía el rostro húmedo de lágrimas.

¿Sabes una cosa, Lara? Hay personas con las que vives muy poco tiempo… y te llenan para toda la vida. A otras en cambio, no querrías ni verlas, y están siempre junto a ti. Yo vi a Konstantin cuatro veces… cuatro veces en treinta largos años. Pero le amé hasta el final, y aún de noche, mis manos le buscan en la oscuridad. Konstantin fue como una breve primavera, como un sueño que entrara y saliera de mi vida como una exhalación. Vivió muy poco tiempo, pero me dejó lo más valioso que podía darme: a Kurtis.

Se levantó, enjugándose las lágrimas, mientras decía:

No sé si entiendes lo que te digo. Sé que mi hijo te ama. No lo ha dicho. Él jamás dice nada de lo que lleva dentro. Pero lo he notado en su mirada. No quiero que sufra ni un solo día más. No quiero verle crucificado como hicieron con su padre. Tampoco quiero que tú sufras como sufrí yo, aunque es cierto que eres más fuerte que yo. Yo ya estoy cansada…

Se acercó a la ventana mientras trataba de ahogar el llanto. Lara no sabía qué decirle.

Escúchame, Lara. Esto tiene que acabar. No podemos estar así. Tienes que ayudarle a liberarse de esto. Yo estoy vieja y cansada, cansada de tanto luchar. La Cábala me arrebató todo lo que yo amaba. Y aún quieren más. Siguen queriendo a Kurtis, y no descansarán hasta que le vean colgando de un madero. Tú eres la Amazona. Mataste a Eckhardt y diste con la clave para acabar con Karel. Tú puedes librarnos de esta maldición.

Lara le miró, estupefacta. Trató de decir algo, pero Marie la interrumpió:

He oído hablar mucho de ti. Algunos te consideran la mujer más inteligente del planeta… también la más fuerte. Yo no creo en los rumores. Creo en lo que he visto… y en lo que mi hijo me ha contado de ti. Kurtis sobrevivió a Eckhardt. Sobrevivió a Karel. Pero no sobrevivirá a Betsabé… acuérdate del día en que te lo digo.

Se inclinó sobre ella y le aferró el brazo herido. Lara dio un respingo.

¡Júrame que le ayudarás a librarse de esto! ¡Él nunca debió ser lo que es! ¡Júrame que le ayudarás!

Yo no creo en juramentos.

Pero yo sí.

Muy bien. Lo juro.

El rostro de la india se fue relajando. Soltó a Lara, que jadeó de dolor, y se apartó lentamente.

Perdóname. No debí hablarte así. Sólo soy una vieja loca. Éste es el precio amargo que yo… que todos hemos pagado.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.


	22. Capítulo 21: El poder de la Gran Diosa

**Capítulo 21: El poder de la Gran Diosa**

Apenas pasadas unas horas, Kurtis decidió que ya habían descansado bastante.

¿Qué hacemos con el cadáver? – dijo Karen, compungida.

Dejarlo aquí. No podemos hacer más.

Atravesaron la ciudad en silencio. Kurtis les había ordenado que estuviesen callados como una tumba.

Por suerte, no tuvieron que volver por la fosa pútrida. En realidad, a Kurtis le daba igual tener que volver a vérselas con aquella cosa horrible. Lo que no quería era volver a pasar entre las cruces de los Lux Veritatis. No quería reconocerlo, pero cada vez que las veía, altas y esperpénticas, la sangre le bullía en las venas. No lo soportaba.

Eligió pues, una ruta alternativa, la que él y Lara habían usado para regresar con el Cetro. Era un túnel que ascendía desde la parte derecha de la ciudad hasta unirse, un par de kilómetros más adelante, con otro túnel que conducía al mismo y ancho pozo que llevaba a la necrópolis.

Había por delante varias horas de camino. Un camino que se hizo en el más mortal de los silencios. Selma marchaba junto a Kurtis, que portaba el Cetro en su mano. Aunque no acababa de confiar en él, lo cierto es que ningún monstruo les atacó.

Caminaron durante horas hasta llegar a las paredes circulares del gran pozo. Por suerte, había cuerdas colgando, que habían usado anteriormente tanto operarios como _mafiosi_ para ascender y descender.

¿No podemos descansar? – se quejó Zip.

Id cogiendo una cuerda y trepad.- ordenó Kurtis, haciendo caso omiso del muchacho.

Selma frunció el ceño, observando las cuerdas.

¿Y tú?

Yo subiré el último. – dijo Kurtis - ¡Vamos!

Le obedecieron y empezaron a trepar. El hombre se agachó y dejó en el suelo la luz que les había servido para guiarse en la oscuridad: una botella de plástico llena de agua de Tenebra. Había sido un recurso excelente cuando las pilas de las linternas se habían agotado.

Observó en silencio mientras iban escalando. Al poco rato les perdió de vista, pero siguió oyendo los quejidos de Zip y el bufido de los demás. Fueron subiendo uno por uno, los veinte, hasta que perdió al último de vista. Se acercó entonces y cogió una cuerda.

De pronto, oyó un chasquido a sus espaldas. Se giró bruscamente y un segundo después ya tenía el Churigai extendido en la mano. No hacía falta más para reconocer qué le atacaba.

La mantícora avanzó tranquilamente hacia él, haciendo rechinar las tres hileras de dientes. Entonces Kurtis pensó, ¿por qué no?, y llevándose la mano a la espalda soltó el Cetro y se lo mostró a la criatura.

El efecto fue inmediato. Los ojos de la bestia se agrandaron y se paró en seco. Luego empezó a emitir un ruidito parecido a un gemido, y se le doblaron las patas delanteras. Otra, que había aparecido tras la primera, también se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué diablos veis en este chisme? – murmuró Kurtis, sorprendido.

Ven el poder de la Gran Diosa.- respondió una voz dulce y musical, desde la profunda oscuridad que había tras las mantícoras.

Kurtis entrecerró los ojos.

¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

Oyó una serie de pasos blandos sobre la arena del túnel, y entonces, teñida por la luz azulada de la botella, apareció ante sus ojos una mujer.

Vestía una larga túnica blanca, ceñida a la estrecha cintura con una tira de seda, cuya falda le cubría hasta los pies. Llevaba sobre ella una capa oscura, con la capucha caída hacia atrás, y los cabellos le caían a lo largo del cuerpo como un velo negro. Sonreía dulcemente.

La mujer estiró un brazo hacia las mantícoras:

Venid, pequeñas. Os hará daño si os acercáis más.

Y aquellas terribles bestias, convertidas de pronto en mansos cachorrillos, se acercaron a ella. Una se tumbó a sus pies y otra se frotó cariñosamente contra su pierna, mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza con su blanca mano. Así, tan hermosa, parecía talmente una divinidad pagana, semejante a Hécate Triforme.

Las mantícoras sólo temen dos cosas.- dijo ella entonces – La ira de un Nephilim... y el Cetro que tú empuñas. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo reconocían ya. Ha bastado con que una de ellas sintiera de nuevo su mordedura, sin embargo, para que recordaran. ¡Ah!, qué necios han sido mis antecesores, que olvidaron que un arma tan poderosa yacía aquí abajo. Pero al fin la he recuperado.

Eso lo veremos.- espetó Kurtis - ¿Eres Betsabé?

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

Sí, y tú eres Kurtis Trent. Te he buscado durante tanto tiempo... demasiado para mí, que veo más allá de mentes y corazones. Eres hábil y esquivo y te has sabido guardar de mi Visión... hasta ahora.

¿Por qué robaste el Orbe y maldeciste a un monje indefenso? ¿Por qué atacaste a dos mujeres que nada te habían hecho?

Porque eran los guardianes de aquello que yo quería. Tu monje indefenso trató de violentarme, pero eso ya no importa. El Orbe es mío y ahora tú y el Cetro también lo sois.

¿De verdad? – Kurtis hizo una mueca - ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Atarme las manos y amordazarme? ¿O quizá dejarme inconsciente de un puñetazo?

Ella sonrió todavía más.

Dices eso para provocarme. Lo dices porque tú eres un hombre fuerte y yo una doncella de aspecto frágil y delicado. Pero eres más listo que eso, sabes que yo mandé a un demonio que entrara dentro del cuerpo del monje y ves que las mantícoras besan mis manos y lamen mis pies. No me provoques, puedo fulminarte con un solo gesto. Vendrás conmigo.

¡Ven, entonces! – dijo Kurtis - ¡Ven a por mí!

Y soltando el Cetro, alzó el Churigai, mostrándole las afiladas cuchillas. Ella se quedó mirando fijamente el filo de aquella arma múltiple, sin decir una sola palabra. La mantícora que estaba a los pies se levantó y, erizando su pelaje, empezó a gruñir.

De modo que éste es el Churigai.- dijo al fin – He oído hablar de esta arma casi tanto como he oído hablar de ti. Es una pieza legendaria... se dice que ninguna de las heridas que provoca cicatriza jamás ¿Lo sabías acaso? No lo creo, ya que no te limitas a herir con ella. Lo que haces es destrozar. Y bien, ¿vas a trocearme con ella?

Acércate – murmuró Kurtis – y lo sabrás.

De pronto, la mantícora saltó sobre él. No lo había esperado y, sin embargo, reaccionó de inmediato. La cabeza de la criatura rodó por el suelo y Kurtis se sacó su cuerpo de encima de una patada. La otra mantícora soltó un chirrido, pero Betsabé la detuvo cogiéndola por el pescuezo.

Quieta, chica. – le dijo.

Al lanzar el Churigai, éste se había clavado en la pared, donde aún vibraba mientras por el filo resbalaba la sangre de la mantícora. La mujer la observó con interés pero sin miedo.

Vendrás conmigo – volvió a repetir – te guste o no. Puedes venir de buen grado o puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Sé donde se ocultan tu madre y la exploradora herida... no querrías que les sucediera nada malo, ¿verdad?

No te atrevas a amenazarme. – extendió la mano y el Churigai volvió hacia él.

Entonces, basta de chácharas.- dijo ella, y extendió los brazos hacia delante.

Kurtis saltó hacia atrás, previniendo un posible ataque, pero ella se quedó en aquella postura, con los puños cerrados, mientras la mantícora retrocedía lentamente. Entonces, abrió las manos, y de ellas cayeron unos cuantos pétalos de rosa, al tiempo que pronunciaba cuatro extrañas palabras.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera protegerse, una ola de oscuridad golpeó a Kurtis y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Se golpeó la nuca contra la pared y ya no supo más.

(…)

Sciarra permaneció atado a un poste de luz un día y una noche. Mientras tanto, maldijo, blasfemó, insultó y se cagó en la madre que había parido a todas las putas de todo el planeta Tierra desde los albores de la humanidad.

A mediodía, Monteleone se dignó a visitarle.

Querido amigo – le dijo con su fría cortesía – eres mi favorito y siempre te he tenido en alta estima. Pero tu actitud no contribuye a mejorar tu situación. ¿Sabes lo que hago con los que se comportan como tú?

Y él ya se veía castrado y colgando aquel poste de luz, o rodando por algún acantilado de aquel rocoso desierto, o cosido a tiros.

Sí que lo sabes. Pero has tenido mucha, mucha suerte.- susurró entonces el capo.

Vio acercarse a alguien detrás de él. Sciarra observó a un hombre alto, blanco, con una mandíbula cuadrada y un bigote corto.

Éste es Adolf Schäffer.- indicó el mafioso – Es jefe de un escuadrón de mercenarios que trabaja para Betsabé.

Para la _Señora_, si no le importa.- contestó Schäffer con acritud.

Monteleone se encogió de hombros.

Te dejo con él. Tienes suerte, amigo. Hasta nunca.

El italiano dio media vuelta y se alejó. Schäffer se quedó un rato observándole, y tenía la típica expresión de dureza que se podía ver en algunos oficiales alemanes en tiempos del nazismo.

¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo entonces.

Giacomo Sciarra. ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?

Yo en tu lugar sería más educado. He sido yo quien te ha salvado el culo. Estoy muy interesado en que pases a formar parte de mis mercenarios. Posees información relativa a los archivos de Monteleone que me interesa. Y ya de paso, te diré que he pagado una suma ingente de dinero a tu jefe para que se olvide de ti.

¿Y si no quiero?

Tu jefe me devolverá el dinero y como compensación, tendrá el gusto de ahorcarte. Tú eliges.

Sciarra permaneció callado, mientras estudiaba a aquel sujeto con desconfianza.

Me lo temía. Adiós.- dijo aquél, dando media vuelta.

¡Eh, no, no, espera! ¡A-acepto el trato! ¡Te digo que acepto, coño!

Schäffer se giró, exhibiendo una cruel sonrisa.

¿Matarás a quien yo diga sin preguntarte quién es ni por qué?

¡Sí!

¿Tendrás algún reparo en revelarme cosas que sólo tu anterior jefe sabe?

¡No, no! ¡Diré lo que haga falta!

Perfecto.

Sacó un cuchillo, lo abrió y le cortó las ataduras. Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó. Sciarra fue tras él. Cruzaron el campamento, pero nadie les miró. Excepto una persona.

Por el rabillo del ojo, distinguió un brillo rojizo. Giró la cabeza y vio a Maddalena allí plantada, mirándolo en silencio.

Sciarra sonrió e hizo el gesto de cortar el cuello.

_Volveré a encontrarte, putita._

Ella dio media vuelta y regresó a la tienda.

(…)

¡Kurtis! ¡Kurtis!

Inclinada sobre el pozo, Selma no se cansaba de gritar. Zip, aterrado, miraba a su alrededor, esperando ver aparecer a algún italiano. Pero no había ya nadie allí. Los otros se habían marchado. Selma les había autorizado a irse, desalentada.

¡Princesa, no puedes tirarte la vida ahí!

¡Entonces bajaré a buscarle!

¿Qué? ¡No, no, no!

La turca ya había cogido de nuevo la cuerda, pero Zip se la arrebató.

Estooo… bajaré yo.

Y empezó a descender. Selma aguardó, temblando, al borde del pozo. Al cabo de un rato, se oyó un chillido en el fondo. Algo que sonó más o menos así:

¡Mieeeeeerrrdaaaaa!

¿Zip? ¡Zip!

La cuerda empezó a agitarse brutalmente, y al poco apareció el muchacho que trepaba como si el diablo le persiguiera… lo cual no era del todo falso, ya que tras él, Selma pudo ver una mantícora que le perseguía trepando por la pared.

¡Agárrate! – gritó Selma, tendiéndole la mano.

Le ayudó a subir y entonces él la empujó hacia el pasillo.

¡Vamos, corre!

Atravesaron corriendo los túneles mientras oían a la mantícora ir tras ellos. Al salir al exterior tras cuatro días, la luz les hirió en los ojos, pero no se detuvieron.

¿Dios, qué hacemos?

¡Al _jeep_, princesa!

¡Claro! El maldito _jeep_. Se arrojaron prácticamente sobre el vehículo, saltando por encima de las puertas, y Zip agarró con nerviosismo el volante.

¿Sabes conducir? – dijo Selma.

¡Eso será si encuentro las llaves de este trasto!

¡Maldición!

¿Qué?

¡Está en la tienda, con los mapas!

¿QUÉ?

Se oyó un _¡bum!_ que les hizo girarse. En la parte trasera vieron trepar lentamente por el maletero a la mantícora, que sonreía con crueldad.

Selma saltó del jeep y echó a correr en dirección a las tiendas. El demonio no lo dudó y se lanzó tras ella, olvidando momentáneamente a Zip.

¡Eeeeh! – gritó el muchacho a Selma.- ¡Si te da tiempo, coge mi portátil!

La chica llegó corriendo a la tienda en el momento en que la mantícora la alcanzaba. Por suerte, el monstruo chocó contra la lona y se le engancharon las zarpas, por lo que tardó un momento en hacer trizas la tienda. Selma, con el corazón en un puño, revolvió frenéticamente los mapas, buscando las llaves del vehículo. Al fin las encontró… enganchadas en la esquina de la pantalla del portátil de Zip. Dio un tirón, pero no se soltaron. Dio otro, y tampoco. Histérica, cerró el portátil de un golpe y se lo puso bajo el brazo en el momento en que la mantícora lograba al fin destrozar la tela, entrando en la tienda. Se arrojó sobre Selma y sus zarpas llegaron a arañarle el hombro, pero ella ya salía corriendo de nuevo hacia el jeep.

¡Eh! – gritó Zip al ver el portátil - ¡Gracias!

¡Arranca de una vez! - gritó ella, cayendo sentada en el asiento del copiloto. - ¿Con qué demonios has pegado estas llaves?

Con chicle.- dijo Zip, que en una fracción de segundo extrajo una llave, la metió en la cerradura y arrancó el motor. - ¡Vamos allá!

La mantícora se había quedado liada en la tienda medio destrozada, pero al oír rugir el motor, se lanzó de nuevo hacia el vehículo.

¡Agárrate fuerte, princesa! – gritó Zip, y pisó el acelerador… en dirección a la mantícora.

Selma chilló y se tapó la cara al ver el monstruo acercarse hacia ellos… pero luego desapareció y oyó un golpeteo brutal bajo la carrocería.

Tardó un momento en comprender lo que pasaba. Se giró y vio al monstruo aplastado contra el suelo.

¡La… la has atropellado!

Ya me estaba tocando los huevos.- gruñó Zip, dando un volantazo.


	23. Capítulo 22: Confrontación desigual

**Capítulo 22: Confrontación desigual**

Era de noche en Inglaterra. Winston, después de revisar todas y cada una de las puertas de acceso a la Mansión, cerró la puerta principal y ascendió plácidamente por las escaleras.

¿Señorita Deli? – llamó con voz suave.

En la barandilla apareció Radha. La muchacha había pegado un buen estirón desde que se hallaba en Surrey. Winston estaba convencido de que se debía a la buena comida y el clima, más amable que en la India. No llevaba más de un mes, pero estaba alta y más redondeada de formas, y poco quedaba de la chiquilla flaca y ajada que había venido del otro lado del trópico. Estaba a punto de cumplir los quince años (aunque obviamente ella no lo sabía) y parecía que se convertiría en una bonita adolescente.

Desde la partida de Lara, Winston se había encargado de ella con total dedicación, como un día se encargó de la propia Lara. Le había enseñado música y literatura, además de inglés, en el que la chica había logrado notables progresos (y qué remedio, si allí nadie entendía su lengua nativa) aunque seguía teniendo un fuerte deje hindú.

Señorita Deli – repitió el mayordomo – ya va siendo hora de acostarse.

Radha asintió y se metió en el cuarto al instante. A Winston le sorprendía una docilidad y obediencia tan grandes, después de lo mucho que le había costado controlar a la rebelde Lara. Pero ésa era otra de las lecciones que en la India se aprendían... a palos.

Se deshizo la trenza (había adoptado el peinado por resultarle más cómodo) y empezó a cepillarse la negra mata de pelo mientras miraba por la ventana. A veces, aquel cielo, tan oscuro de noche y normalmente nublado de día, la asustaba. Estaba en un país extraño y entre extraños. Echaba de menos a Lara pero se daba cuenta de que también ella era una extraña, y aquel amable anciano, que era tutor y maestro a la vez, también lo era. Pero no había vuelta atrás. No quedaba ya lugar para ella en la India. Tendría que hallarlo en Inglaterra.

Apagó la luz y se tendió en la cama. Permaneció un rato mirando al techo. Debía haber pasado media hora cuando oyó un sonido en la planta baja.

_Debe de ser Winston_, pensó.

Al poco rato, oyó un estallido de cristales rotos. Dio un salto. A pesar de su avanzada edad, Winston no estaba nada ajado y aunque le temblaran las copas y las bandejas en la mano, jamás le habían caído. (El viejo solía contarle orgulloso a la niña la anécdota de cómo, hacía dos años, había dejado frito a un fornido mercenario con un único golpe de candelabro en la cabeza, aunque Radha no terminara de creérselo).

La muchacha fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Abajo, todo estaba oscuro. Entonces vio claramente una sombra ascender por la escalera... un ruido de pasos... y no era Winston, a juzgar por su corpulencia y su agilidad.

No gritó. Cerró la puerta y corrió por el cuarto hasta el balcón. De pequeña había jugado trepando a los muros y a los árboles de su aldea y hasta había llegado a saltar de tejado en tejado, por lo que no le resultó de gran dificultar descender hasta el patio agarrándose a la tubería de desagüe.

Al llegar abajo, oyó con toda claridad cómo se venía abajo la puerta de su cuarto. Se encendió la luz y entonces...

¿Dónde diablos está? – oyó que gruñía una voz... una voz de hombre.

¡Por el balcón! – siseó otra voz.

Radha contuvo un grito y empezó a deslizarse, pegada a la pared, en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, que estaba junto a la pista americana con la que Lara solía entrenar. Se colaba por ella en el momento en que uno de los dos matones, con un gruñido, se dejaba caer al patio saltando desde el balcón.

¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres? ¿Qué querían?

La muchacha se metió corriendo en la cocina, la atravesó como una exhalación, y de repente, dio un grito de dolor y trastabilló. Acababa de pisar un cristal roto, probablemente lo que había producido el sonido que la había alertado.

Cojeó hasta el recodo del pasillo y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tanteó el pie herido y se sacó el cristal clavado. La luz de la cocina se encendió entonces, y Radha comprendió, horrorizada, que sus perseguidores sólo tenían que seguir el rastro de sangre para encontrarla.

Se lanzó escaleras arriba otra vez, presa del pánico, pese a que el pie le sangraba abundantemente. Alcanzó la puerta del dormitorio de Winston y la abrió.

¡Winston! – gritó angustiada - ¡Hay hombres ahí...!

No recibió respuesta. Encendió la luz, y soltó un grito de horror. El anciano yacía boca abajo en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, junto a la cama y aún vestido con su uniforme de mayordomo.

¿Habrían sido capaces de matarle?

¡Ya te tengo, pequeña fulana! – siseó una voz a sus espaldas, y de repente Radha se sintió levantada por los aires y sostenida entre dos inmensos brazos.

Empezó a chillar y a patalear, pero una manaza le tapó la boca.

Rápido – siseó el otro – larguémonos de aquí.

El "otro" era un hombrecillo de apariencia inofensiva que daba órdenes al otro, un tipo bastante fornido.

La mano que le tapaba la boca se reemplazó por un pañuelo empapado en un líquido que olía espantosamente mal... Radha sintió girar el mundo a su alrededor... y se desvaneció.

(…)

Entendido.- dijo Schäffer al walkie-talkie - ¡Excelente trabajo, Hugh! Se lo diré inmediatamente a la Señora. Corto y cambio.

Colgó el aparato y se dirigió hacia la furgoneta que tenía aparcada junto a las rocas. Sentada sobre una de ellas, estaba Betsabé, con el rostro cubierto por un velo blanco, cual si fuera una virgen musulmana. Alrededor de la zona estaban desplegados los hombres de Schäffer, con sus respectivos vehículos, y a ella no le gustaba que la miraran en exceso. Sólo contemplaban su rostro los que ella consideraba que debían contemplarlo, en el momento que ella quería.

Mi Señora – Schäffer inclinó el torso – acabo de recibir noticias de Hugh. Todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Tienen ya a la niña hindú en su poder.

Perfecto.- contestó ella calmadamente.

Ahora quisiera... presentarle al hombre que ha exigido.

Tráelo.

Schäffer se giró hacia el grupo de soldados e hizo una seña a Sciarra, que se acercó lentamente. Betsabé le observó a través del velo. Decididamente, era un taimado, un repugnante bandido y un desalmado. Pero lo que importaba es que había trabajado para Monteleone. Le sería más que útil.

El italiano se detuvo a pocos pasos y se quedó mirando intrigado a la dama velada. No la había visto el día en que visitó a Monteleone.

Ésta es la Señora, la dama Betsabé.- dijo Schäffer – La servimos y la obedecemos, tanto a ella como a la doctora Boaz. Si sigues con vida, es gracias a ella, puesto que ella exigió tu liberación.

Sciarra observó con desconfianza el rostro velado, y dijo:

Preferiría ver la cara de mi nueva jefa, si no le importa.

¡Insolente! La Señora sólo muestra el rostro a quienes ella elige...

Pero aún no había acabado Schäffer de decir esto, cuando en un gesto elegante, Betsabé levantó el velo y mostró su rostro sonriente a Sciarra, que soltó un jadeo de asombro y retrocedió dos pasos, con los ojos desorbitados.

¿Me dedicarás tu vida y tu voluntad, Giacomo Sciarra? – susurró ella.

Él tragó saliva antes de responder.

Sí, Se-Señora.

Ella dejó caer de nuevo el velo. La entrevista había concluido. Schäffer agarró del brazo al atontado Sciarra y se lo llevó hacia el grupo de mercenarios, que estaban atareados limpiando y montando armas, aunque todos habían alzado la vista en cuanto ella había alzado su velo.

Sé lo que piensas.- sonrió el alemán, mirando con sarcasmo a Sciarra – Piensas que jamás has visto una cara tan preciosa y tan divina. Pues oye bien: jamás verás otra igual en este mundo... ni en el siguiente. Ella es dueña de nuestras vidas desde el momento en que pasamos a servirle. Pero no cometas el pecado de pensar en ella como en una mujer más... no lo es. La mujer más adorable de la Tierra no es sino polvo a su lado. Tampoco debes pensar jamás en ella como mujer a la que puedes poseer. Por tu anterior jefe he sabido que eres bastante pendenciero. Aquí no escucharemos tus caprichos... aquí sólo nos deberás tus servicios. Ahora estás en La Cábala, y como decepciones a la Señora, o a mí mismo, recibirás tu pertinente castigo.

El italiano asintió, demasiado aturdido para responder.

(…)

El padre Dunstan llamó una y otra vez al timbre de la verja exterior, pero no halló respuesta.

Este Winston está cada día más sordo. – bufó, impacientado.

Acudía cada día a dar lecciones de cristianismo a la pequeña hindú. Estaba convencida de que su alma pagana debía abrirse camino a la luz de Cristo... ¡era impensable que una criatura que iba a criarse en Inglaterra siguiera quemando incienso ante la efigie de una diosa con exceso de brazos!

Pero no se podía decir que hubiera tenido mucho éxito... cuando le habló del Evangelio, se le había quedado mirando estupefacta, y al mencionar la concepción de María a través del Espíritu Santo, se había echado a reír. Aquello había precisado la intervención de Winston, que había dicho con mucha educación:

Abraham, deberías esperar un poco... la chiquilla tiene su religión... quizá esta no sea la mejor manera de...

Pero él, tozudo, había insistido en volver todos los días, y aún le daba la impresión de que Radha luchaba por no estallar en carcajadas cada vez que le hablaba de la virginidad de la Madre de Dios.

¡Dios Santo! – volvió a suspirar - ¿Por qué nadie me abre? ¿Es que esa niña también es sorda?

Dio la vuelta a la mansión y se metió en la cripta. Deseando que nadie pasara por allí cerca, se puso la Biblia bajo el brazo, se ajustó el sombrero, se arremangó la sotana y empezó a trepar por la hiedra. A medio camino, perdió pie y tuvo que apoyarse en la lápida de Von Croy, que reposaba allí.

Perdóneme, profesor.- susurró el cura al arqueólogo sepultado.

Se impulsó, pasó una pierna por encima del muro, y aterrizó al otro lado. Jadeando por el esfuerzo (ya no era un hombre joven) se encaminó hacia la Mansión.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Se detuvo, desconfiado, y entonces vio el rastro de sangre que salía y cruzaba el patio. Santiguándose rápidamente, entró corriendo en la casa.

¡Winston! ¡Ra-rra! – nunca pronunciaba bien el nombre de la niña - ¿Estáis bien?

La única respuesta fue el silencio. Angustiado, subió corriendo las escaleras. En ese momento, oyó una vocecilla débil:

¿Abraham?

Se giró. Winston estaba allí, sentado en el suelo, con el cabello revuelto y el uniforme desarreglado.

¡Bendito sea el Señor, Jeeves! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Se inclinó y ayudó a levantarse al anciano, le acompañó hasta una silla y le dio un vaso de agua.

Winston apuró el agua y, tras soltar un suspiro, comenzó a sollozar:

La niña... ay, la niña... la pequeña...

¿Qué, qué? ¿Dónde está?

Se la han llevado... ay... ¿qué va a decir mi Lara? ¡Ay... qué va a decir!

No dijo más. Hundió el rostro entre sus arrugadas manos y siguió llorando, desconsolado.

(…)

Betsabé se levantó parsimoniosamente y se acercó a la furgoneta. Al verla moverse, Schäffer acudió inmediatamente junto a ella:

Mi Señora... no deberíais hacer eso... podría ponerse violento...

Ella sonrió:

Te recuerdo que he sido yo quien le ha reducido.

Él asintió, pero se adelantó y le abrió la puerta trasera. Con una mano, le ayudó a subir y luego subió tras ella, cerrando la puerta. Luego se colocó entre ella y el prisionero. A pesar de que todos sabían que era perfectamente capaz de autoprotegerse, Schäffer estaba decidido a desvivirse por ella todo lo que hiciera falta.

En el fondo de la furgoneta estaba sentado Kurtis. Se había despertado. El tremendo golpe que se había dado le había dejado una costra de sangre por la cara y el cuello. Era de esperar que estuviese más que atontado, pero Schäffer, que no destacaba precisamente por su ternura, había ordenado que le ataran los brazos... con hilo de alambre. Para su sorpresa, la piel de los brazos aparecía cubierta por regueros de sangre, lo que significaba que había intentado liberarse, pese a que las púas podían clavársele y desgarrarle la carne, cosa que en efecto había pasado.

_Una de dos_, pensó Schäffer, _o este tío es idiota, o los tiene muy bien puestos_.

Betsabé se sentó y se alzó el velo. Kurtis la observó sin mediar palabra. Parecía extrañamente sereno y su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo.

Espero que esto te haya ayudado a reflexionar. – susurró ella entonces – Si sigues resistiéndote sólo lograrás salir más malherido.

Kurtis no respondió. Era imposible descifrar lo que le pasaba por la mente. Y su mente era un terreno vedado incluso para la propia Betsabé, cosa que la fascinaba y la irritaba a la vez.

Observó con calma a su prisionero. No sabía de dónde sacaba tanta tranquilidad. Debería estar preso del pánico... o quizá es que no había comprendido aún qué le esperaba.

¿Sabes por qué te buscábamos? – prosiguió ella.

Kurtis se encogió de hombros.

Dímelo tú y ahórrame saliva.

En ese momento, Schäffer se adelantó y le dio un tremendo puñetazo. Kurtis se dobló, soltando un jadeo, pero volvió a enderezarse.

La próxima vez que le hables en ese tono, te parto las piernas. – dijo el matón.

Kurtis fijó una mirada desafiante en el rudo alemán, y con un gesto de desdén, escupió hacia un lado. Le había partido el labio con el golpe y empezó a sangrar abundantemente.

Betsabé miró al jefe de los mercenarios y dijo:

Déjanos solos, Schäffer. Luego te llamaré.

Pero Señora..

Hazlo.

Él se inclinó respetuosamente y salió, cerrando la puerta de la furgoneta.

Kurtis se había reclinado contra la pared. Un hilo de sangre le bajaba desde el labio, por la barbilla y la garganta, hasta empaparle la camisa. Junto con la brecha en la cabeza y los brazos desgarrados, ofrecía un triste aspecto, pero seguía estando sereno como un mar en calma.

Betsabé observaba fijamente la sangre que corría. Se levantó, avanzó hasta él y se inclinó hasta tenerle a la altura de los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada.

La hermosa dudó unos instantes. Luego tendió la mano y con la punta de los dedos le rozó los labios. Se apartó y se volvió a sentar, mientras observaba fascinada la sangre que le impregnaba los dedos. De pronto alzó la vista, sonrió... y se acercó los dedos ensangrentados a la boca, mientras lamía lentamente el líquido rojo con la punta afilada de su lengua.

Kurtis no se había movido. Nada había dicho. Pero seguía sosteniéndole la mirada. Era bastante osado. Pocos hombres soportaban mirarla tanto tiempo seguido. Y desde luego ninguno había tenido el privilegio de contemplarla así.

Sangre roja.- murmuró ella – Sangre salada. Es curioso. Tu sangre no debería ser así. No eres un mortal cualquiera.

¿Qué clase de criatura eres? – dijo él entonces.

Ella sonrió, descubriendo sus blancos dientes.

¿Importa realmente? Lo que quiero es que sepas por qué estás aquí. Hace dos años tú diste muerte a un ser divino... y ahora ha llegado al día de la venganza.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Betsabé se apresuró a dejar caer el velo sobre su rostro. Pero era Schäffer.

Señora... la doctora Boaz quiere hablar contigo... está al teléfono...

Desde luego, Kurtis captó muy bien aquello. Conque la doctora Boaz... cuando ella se retiró para atender la llamada, Schäffer se quedó observándolo un momento. La verdad es que le compadecía un poco. Era bastante atroz lo que les esperaba a aquel desgraciado, pero no había duda que se lo merecía.

Ah, disculpa por lo del puñetazo – se burló Schäffer, dándole la espalda.

Yo en tu lugar, me preocuparía más por lo del hilo de alambre.- contestó Kurtis con serenidad.

¿Por qué? – se rió el otro - ¿Porque te duele mucho?

No. Porque me he soltado.

Schäffer se giró estupefacto... para ver cómo Kurtis saltaba de su asiento y le estampaba un codazo en la sien. Cayó contra las puertas de la furgoneta, que se abrieron de golpe, y el matón rodó por el suelo.

Kurtis no perdió tiempo. Saltó al suelo y echó a correr hacia las rocas.

A sus espaldas, oyó gritar a Betsabé:

¡Detenedlo!

Se armó un revuelo en la base. De repente, todos empezaron a cargar con rapidez sus armas. Schäffer se levantó del suelo, todavía aturdido con el golpe, para encontrarse con el rostro indignado de Betsabé.

Señora, lo lamento, no sabía que sería capaz de...

Tráelo de vuelta.- dijo ella, sin alzar la voz – Esto es un desierto. No llegará muy lejos. _Y lo quiero vivo._

Kurtis había desaparecido entre las rocas, pero más adelante seguía habiendo sólo polvo y piedras. Era cierto. No tenía adónde ir en aquella gran inmensidad.

¡Vamos! – gritó Schäffer - ¡A por él!

Los hombres se reunieron a su alrededor, otros trajeron los vehículos.

¡Será un placer! – siseó Sciarra, cargando su arma.

(…)

Kurtis sentía un dolor tremendo que le corría desde los hombros hasta las manos. Un dolor a flor de piel, mezclado con la sensación caliente y pegajosa de la sangre deslizándose por los brazos y goteando por la punta de los dedos. Había zonas en que se había desgarrado la carne hasta el hueso. Y en el brazo izquierdo, tenía una tira de piel colgando literalmente de la carne viva.

¿Valía la pena aquel esfuerzo supremo en liberarse?

Agazapado tras una roca, esperó con paciencia, notando cómo el corazón le golpeaba en el pecho semejante a un tambor. Oyó los gritos y las maniobras de sus perseguidores. Oyó los motores de sus vehículos. Tenía que moverse, aunque fuera para distraer su mente de aquel dolor desesperante que le daba ganas de gritar.

Se levantó y echó a correr. No tenía sentido quedarse. Llegarían pronto. Tampoco el de querer esconderse. El rastro de sangre le delataba.

Oyó gritos a su espalda, y de repente, llovieron tiros a su alrededor. Pero qué le tenían que enseñar aquellos mozalbetes a él. Sabía ya como operaba la agencia de mercenarios que fundara su ex-amigo Gunderson. Eran muy capaces de asustar a alguien haciéndole creer que le disparaban, cuando en realidad se le quería vivo. Pero él ya se conocía aquél truco.

Sciarra, por desgracia, no lo conocía. Entusiasmado con la idea de dar caza a aquel fugitivo, decidió disparar a matar. Y era muy buen tirador, en efecto.

En el momento en que Kurtis se detenía junto a un montículo para coger aire, el italiano, flexionando la pierna, apuntó y disparó. La bala le dio a Kurtis justo en la rodilla.

¡_Touché_! – exclamó Sciarra, triunfante, cuando le vio trastabillar y caer al suelo. Cuando iba a recargar el arma, un compañero le detuvo:

¿Estás loco? ¡No hay que matarle!

Kurtis se agarró la rodilla, jadeando, y tras examinar la herida, masculló en voz baja:

Se acabó. Ya me habéis tocado bastante las pelotas.

Se acercaban. Podían verle a los lejos, como una diminuta figura agazapada junto al montículo.

Vamos - urgió Schäffer por el _walkie-talkie_, saltando de la camioneta – y tened cuidado. Puede resultar peligroso.

No se equivocó. De repente, y sin explicación alguna, se oyeron gritos y al instante, presenciaba una escena que le rondaría en la memoria por mucho tiempo.

Uno a uno, sus hombres estaban siendo desarmados. Las pistolas, las metralletas, eran arrancadas de sus manos como si un brazo fuerte tirara de ellas y salían volando para aterrizar lejos. Los mercenarios, que eran jóvenes la mayoría, retrocedieron aterrados.

¡Maldita sea! – aulló Schäffer, corriendo hacia ellos - ¡No os asustéis de sus trucos! ¡Cogedle de una put...!

No acabó la frase. Por encima de su cabeza pasó volando un mercenario, que chillaba aterrado mientras agitaba brazos y piernas. Aterrizó sobre el cristal del parabrisas de la camioneta, que se hizo añicos. Luego vio a otro, y otro.

¿Cómo diablos hacía eso? ¡Seguía allá, oculto tras la roca!

¡Eh, jefe! – gritó Sciarra - ¡Yo creo que habrá que cargárselo!

Schäffer soltó un bufido y avanzó dos pasos. De repente, notó una brisa fresca a su espalda... y al girarse, se quedó cosido al suelo de horror. La camioneta se había alzado del aire y, tras dar dos vueltas de campana, aterrizó unos metros más adelante, aplastando a un grupo de soldados.

El resto no se lo pensó dos veces. Dio media vuelta y echaron a correr.

Schäffer volvió a maldecir a aquellos cobardes. Pero claro, ¿de qué se quejaba? ¡Aquel malnacido estaba exterminando a sus muchachos!

¡Sciarra! – gritó, recogiendo una escopeta - ¡Ven conmigo!

El italiano obedeció, pese a que no dejaba de mirar, horrorizado, a la camioneta que ahora ardía, consumiendo los restos aplastados que habían quedado debajo.

Se acercaron hacia la roca...

¡Ya vale, Kurtis Trent! – gritó entonces el alemán – ¡A mí no me asustan tus trucos de magia! ¡Me los sé todos! Creo que no te acuerdas de mí. Yo era aprendiz cuando el jefe Gunderson se dejaba el pellejo cazándoos a ti y a esa puta de Lara Croft por Rumanía, Egipto y Alemania, hasta que acabasteis con él en Grecia. ¡Pero me acuerdo muy bien de todo aquello! ¡Ahora yo soy el jefe y no me asustas!

Lara Croft no es una puta.- respondió la voz de Kurtis, serena, mientras se levantaba y aparecía ante ellos - Ni tú tampoco eres ningún jefe.

Sciarra observó, incrédulo, la carnicería que aquel loco se había hecho en los brazos con tal de escapar, y luego observó que cojeaba debido a su tiro bien dado en la rodilla.

Has hecho mal en tu intento de escapar.- dijo entonces el jefe – Y ahora de nada te sirve estar ahí plantado. Acepta que por una vez has sido derrotado, y da la cara como un hombre.

Yo he sido derrotado muchas veces.- replicó Kurtis – Y lo seré muchas otras más. Tú y los tuyos, en cambio, seréis derrotados una sola vez... la de vuestra muerte.

¡Acabemos! – bufó Sciarra, exasperado - ¡Me da asco tanta palabrería!

Se acercó hasta Kurtis y con un gesto grosero, lo agarró del brazo y tiró, obligándolo a caminar y clavándole los dedos con toda saña, sabiendo que le dolía con ganas. Sin embargo, apenas lo tocó, de repente sintió como una bofetada invisible que le diera en toda la cara y se encontró empujado hacia atrás. Tropezó con Schäffer y ambos fueron a dar al suelo.

Kurtis echó a correr de nuevo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Había perdido bastante sangre por la pierna y el uso de su capacidad mental le había dejado exhausto. En ese momento, oyó rugir un motor cerca, y para su estupefacción, apareció el jeep de Selma, que estaba siendo conducido por Zip.

¡Kurtis! – gritó la muchacha turca, tendiéndole la mano - ¡Vamos!

De un impulso, lo subió al jeep en el momento en que la metralla impactaba contra las puertas del jeep.

¡Joder! – gritó Zip, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

¡Arranca! – ordenó Selma.

El chico pisó el acelerador a fondo y levantó una nube de polvo que cortó la persecución del alemán y el italiano. El jeep desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

Bueno – carraspeó Sciarra - Me da a mí que esa bonita Señora va a cabrearse bastante.

(…)

¡Oh Dios mío, Kurtis!- gimió Selma - ¡Tus brazos!

El hombre se dejó caer en la parte trasera del jeep y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento.

¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

De pura potra.- respondió Zip, nervioso, con la vista fija en la carretera – Pasábamos y entonces vimos volar una camioneta y varios tíos por el aire. Supuse que sería cosa tuya... ¡la madre que te parió, tío! ¡Si yo pudiera hacer eso!

La muchacha rebuscaba frenéticamente en el equipaje de mano.

¿No hay ningún botiquín o algo así por aquí? ¡Está sangrando de un modo horrible!

El equipaje es cosa tuya, princesa. Yo sólo llevaba mi ordenata.

Kurtis se apoyó contra la pared del maletero y cerró los ojos. Casi no notó a Selma, que le vendó los brazos con dedicación y luego le hizo un torniquete en la pierna. Cuando acabó, la muchacha estaba sucia de sangre y doblemente histérica que antes de empezar.

Espero que esto sirva... ¡cuánto lo siento! ¡Qué salvajes!

Zip.- murmuró entonces él al abrir los ojos – Voy a guiarte hasta un sitio. Pero en cuanto lleguemos, tendréis que iros inmediatamente y dejarme a mí allí.

¿Adónde? – preguntó el chico.

Al lugar donde están Lara y mi madre. Ellas irán con vosotros.

Selma y Zip se miraron, preocupados, pero ni uno ni otro osó replicarle.


	24. Capítulo 23: El golpe maestro

**Capítulo 23: El golpe maestro**

Radha se acurrucó en un rincón. Temblaba. Aún así, luchaba por mantenerse serena y no dar muestras a sus captores de que estaba aterrada. De repente, le venían a la memoria las terribles imágenes de la Legión atacando Kusuma Bharadji. Pero esta vez era diferente. Estaría sola.

Estaba en una habitación iluminada, blanca, con una cama en un extremo y una mesa con una silla en el otro. No había más. La puerta era metálica y estaba bien atrancada. Sus secuestradores la habían dejado allí después de haber viajado kilómetros completamente cloroformada.

No oyó el rumor de pasos que venían por el pasillo. La puerta aislaba todo sonido. Cuando vio la enorme mole metálica abriéndose, Radha dio un respingo y temió lo peor.

Pero sólo entró una mujer. Venía acompañada del hombrecillo que le había secuestrado. Éste intercambió unas palabras con la mujer en una lengua áspera que la niña no entendió, y luego se retiró, cerrando la puerta. Ella se sentó plácidamente en la silla y la observó tranquilamente.

Radha escrutó a la mujer desde su rincón. Era joven, de eso no había duda. Iba vestida con una bata blanca encima de un jersey y una falda, con medias y zapatos de tacón. Era bastante atractiva y hasta se podía decir que tenía un rostro amable. Los ojos eran azules y el cabello de un rubio tan claro como ella nunca había visto. Lo llevaba muy corto, como un hombre.

¿Hablás inglés, niña? – dijo la mujer.

Ella no respondió.

Te hablaré en inglés porque no conozco tu lengua materna. Me llamo Giselle y soy la jefa de estas instalaciones a las que has sido conducida. Puede que te parezca que tu rapto ha sido cruel e injustificado, pero irás hallando respuestas a medida que pasen los días. O quizá no las halles. Todo depende de tu comportamiento.

La muchacha no entendía del todo bien lo que ella decía, pero al menos lograba captar la idea principal. Comprensiva, Giselle se explicaba en un inglés básico y claro, y hablaba con la lentitud y cadencia adecuadas para ser comprendida.

¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi mayordomo? – preguntó de repente la niña con voz débil.

No le hemos hecho daño. Sencillamente le durmieron como tú has dormido hasta llegar aquí. Ahora estará bien. No buscamos víctimas innecesarias. Todas las vidas que tomamos, las tomamos justificadamente.

Por supuesto, omitió decir que si Winston seguía con vida, era porque interesaba a sus planes. El anciano se encargaría de advertir a Lara de que la niña había desaparecido. Y eso era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Quiero irme.- expresó Radha con firmeza y sencillez.

Eso dependerá de lo dispuestos que estén tus amigos a colaborar con nosotros. A partir de ahora, la decisión estará en sus manos.

¡Lara vendrá a buscarme!

Si lo hace, tendrá problemas. Yo soy la dueña de este lugar. Nadie sale ni nadie entra sin mi permiso. Y desde luego ella no lo tiene para entrar, ni en caso de que lo haga, tendrá permiso para... salir.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo que Radha se estremeciera. Entrecerró los ojos y murmuró:

Usted es una mujer malvada.

Giselle sonrió, y al hacerlo la cara se le embelleció de forma notable.

Yo no soy ni buena ni malvada, cariño. Hago lo que debo. No puedo permitirme el lujo de ser la buena o la mala. Tengo asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparme.

Se levantó de la silla e hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo.

Ésta será tu habitación. No saldrás de ella mientras estés aquí, pero si abres la ventana, tendrás una preciosa vista al mar.

¿Dónde estamos?

La mujer volvió a sonreír.

Vamos, pequeña, si ni siquiera sabrías reconocer la forma de la India en un mapa... ¿cómo voy a decirte dónde estás?

Puede decírmelo de todos modos.

Giselle negó lentamente con la cabeza, y luego dio media vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

Ah, por cierto.- dijo antes de salir – No buscamos hacerte daño. Pero si tus amigos se niegan a colaborar, no tendremos más remedio que hacer valer una razón de peso para forzarlos a ello. Por el daño que recibas sabrás cuánto les importas.

La puerta se cerró con un estrépito metálico, y todo quedó en silencio.

Radha se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina. A través de los barrotes, distinguió las rocas del acantilado, allá abajo, las olas chocando contra ellas, y la inmensidad azul del mar. Lucía un hermoso sol y se oía el canto de las gaviotas.

Aquello y el rumor del mar sería el único sonido que acompañaría a Radha a partir de aquel momento.

(…)

¿Cómo soléis decir vosotros, los mortales? "Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo". He de decir que es la única cosa inteligente que os he oído decir nunca.

Schäffer, abochornado, no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Su Señora había hablado con calma y no se había enfurecido en ningún momento, como había pronosticado Sciarra.

Sentada en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, daba vueltas en su mano el rollo de hilo de alambre retorcido que había sujetado a Kurtis. Pasaba los dedos por las púas sin pincharse, y la verdad es que el alemán no entendía cómo la hermosa podía tocar algo tan repugnante sin sentir asco, algo que estaba embadurnado de la sangre de aquel tío, y tenía hasta trozos de piel pegados.

Le daremos alcance.- dijo él apresuradamente – Ahora habrá perdido mucha sangre y estará debilitado. Y quienes van con él son sólo dos chiquillos. Aún queda mucho camino hasta Izmit, de modo que...

¿Cuál es el balance? – preguntó entonces Betsabé, mirando a Sciarra.

Una camioneta destrozada y veinte hombres muertos.- contestó lacónicamente el italiano, mirando fascinado aquel rostro oculto tras el velo.

Ella asintió con calma.

No vamos a darle caza de nuevo. Eso es lo que él quiere. Huir y seguir huyendo hasta que acabe uno a uno con todos. – apartó el alambre a un lado – Atacaremos donde más le duela. Iremos hasta donde están su madre y la exploradora.

Schäffer asintió. Aquella estrategia era la adecuada.

Adelante.- ordenó ella – Poneos en marcha. Tenéis que llegar allí antes que él.

(…)

Marie estaba barriendo el porche de la casa cuando vio llegar de lejos una figura. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que se trataba de un muchacho negro que llevaba una gorra y cargaba con una cantimplora.

¡Alto ahí! – gritó, llevándose la mano al cinturón, donde tenía enfundada una pistola - ¿Quién eres?

¿Usted es la señora Marie Cornel? – balbució el chico.

¿Qué quieres de Marie Cornel?

¡Gracias, Dios! – gimió el chico mirando al cielo, y se acercó decidido a la casa.

Marie sacó la pistola.

¡Como des un paso más...!

¡Oiga, oiga! – chilló él, alzando las manos - ¡Que vengo de parte de su hijo! ¡Del que se llama Kurt...is!

No tengo otro hijo.- refunfuñó la anciana, guardando la pistola - ¡Podrías haber empezado por ahí! ¿Quién diablos eres?

La puerta se abrió entonces y apareció Lara, que llevaba el brazo vendado y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

¡Zip! – exclamó.

¡Ey, nena! – ignorando a Marie, Zip se dirigió hacia ella y le palmeó con entusiasmo el brazo sano - ¡Me alegro de que estés tan bien!

Puedes confiar en él.- dijo Lara a Marie – Es nuestro técnico informático.

Entraron dentro y mientras Marie le servía agua, Zip se expresó atropelladamente.

¡He estado caminando una hora! El jeep en que veníamos Selma, Kurt y yo se ha escoñado. Sin una gota de gasolina. Me he ofrecido yo a venir hasta aquí porque Kurt no se encuentra muy bien y Selma ha querido quedarse con él...

¿Qué le ocurre? – saltó Marie, alarmada.

Le han dado un tiro en la pierna. Pero es un tipo duro, seguro que no es para tanto.

¿Dónde se han quedado?

Pues, como le he dicho, a una hora de aquí, yendo hacia el Sur.

Marie asintió.

Tengo una camioneta en el patio trasero. Voy a prepararla.

Y salió de la cocina. Lara esperó a que cerrara la puerta y entonces se giró a Zip.

A mí puedes hablarme sin tapujos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

La cosa está muy fea, nena.- suspiró Zip.

Y le contó lo que habían pasado en Tenebra, cómo Kurtis les había encontrado, cómo había desaparecido y finalmente cómo le habían rescatado de las manos de La Cábala.

Vaya – murmuró Lara – si al final tendrás madera de héroe y todo.

Bueno – Zip se ruborizó – no ha sido cosa mía solo, ¿sabes? Selma también...

De repente, un alarido desgarró el aire. Lara saltó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana. Lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Afuera, todo estaba lleno de hombres armados. Los vehículos estaban aparcados bastante lejos, de modo que no los habían oído. El que parecía ser el cabecilla sujetaba brutalmente a Marie por los brazos, mientras la arrastraba lejos de su camioneta, y al lado del mismo Lara reconoció a Sciarra.

¡Dios! – jadeó Zip.

Lara ya pensaba a toda velocidad.

Zip – ordenó – En el cuarto del fondo, más allá de este pasillo, verás una habitación. Allí es donde yo he dormido. Bajo la cama hay una trampilla oculta por una alfombra. Ábrela y escóndete en ella.

¿Pero qué dices? – el chico se horrorizó - ¡No puedo esconderme como un cobard...!

La exploradora se giró bruscamente y lo sacudió por el hombro con el brazo que tenía sano.

¡Escúchame, maldita sea! _Kurtis va a necesitarte para saber lo que ha pasado aquí._ ¿Entiendes? ¡Ahora escóndete y no salgas, oigas lo que oigas!

Alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Zip asintió, pálido y sudoroso, y se perdió en el pasillo.

La puerta se vino abajo. Tras ella apareció Sciarra, que al ver a Lara, se acercó a ella y trató de cogerla. Ella se apartó.

No me toques, puerco.- siseó.

Y pasando por delante de él, salió con toda calma al exterior, mirando con desprecio a aquel regimiento armado.

Schäffer soltó a Marie, que se acercó a Lara, y entonces dijo:

Bien, bien. Veo que estáis ambas con buena salud, aunque la suya, señorita Croft, podría ser mejor, ¿no?

¿Qué es lo que queréis? – dijo Lara con calma.

Bueno... hacer un ajuste de cuentas con Kurtis Trent. Le teníamos ya cuando cometió la desfachatez de desafiarnos. No somos gente paciente que se dé a todo y vamos a devolverle el golpe el doble de fuerte que el que nos ha dado él. Y vosotras, señoras mías, nos ayudaréis a eso.

Chasqueó los dedos y las empujaron hacia una camioneta, donde las subieron y las tuvieron vigiladas. Lara, todavía convaleciente de su herida, no podía pensar en negarse a ello. Por su parte Marie se había sumido en un doloroso mutismo.

En pocos minutos, los soldados saquearon la casa entera. Lara rezó para que no encontraran a Zip. No lo hicieron. Al cabo de un rato, salieron cargando con los objetos que habían considerado útiles.

¿Los habéis encontrado? – dijo entonces Schäffer.

No, jefe.- contestó uno de los soldados. – No había absolutamente nada, y a la mujer ya la has registrado.

El alemán se giró, con el rostro lleno de ira, y gritó:

¡Traedla aquí!

Agarraron a Marie y la bajaron de la camioneta. En un último instante, la anciana, desesperada, tendió una mano hacia Lara, pero ella sólo pudo rozarle los dedos antes de que la empujaran hacia delante. La exploradora se quedó en la camioneta, sujetada por Sciarra, que disfrutaba clavándole los dedos en el brazo vendado.

Colocaron a Marie frente a Schäffer, quien le preguntó:

¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el Fragmento del Orbe que tú custodias?

Ella permaneció en silencio.

¡La dama Betsabé reclama ese Fragmento! ¿Dónde lo has escondido, vieja bruja?

Silencio.

El alemán se giró y gritó:

¡Traedme la pistola que le habéis quitado!

Fue obedecido en el acto. El cabecilla comprobó que el arma estaba cargada y luego, sin más preámbulos, le puso el cañón en la frente.

Lara gritó de rabia. Trató de moverse, pero Sciarra la agarró con fuerza.

Vamos a repetirlo .- escupió de nuevo el alemán – Vuelve a callarte como una mala puta y te vuelo la cabeza. ¿Dónde está el Fragmento?

¡Dónde está, dónde está! – estalló entonces Marie, furiosa - ¡Dónde está el Fragmento! ¡Dónde está Konstantin! ¡Dónde está Kurtis! ¡Dónde está esto, aquello, lo de más allá! ¡Os habéis pasado la vida preguntando lo mismo, y no habéis avanzado nada! ¡Víboras asesinas! ¡No tenéis ley ni patria! ¡Servís a los diablos sólo porque os pagan! ¡Escoria! ¿Queréis saber dónde está lo que buscáis? ¡Yo os lo diré: en un lugar que no vais a encontrar! Porque estáis tan ciegos, que aunque lo tuvierais delante de las narices no lo veríais. Y ahora dispárame si te da la gana. No me importa. Soy vieja y estoy cansada. Habéis arruinado mi vida, pero no la arruinaréis ni un día más.

Al discurso de Marie siguió un denso silencio. Durante unos instantes, el dedo del alemán vibró sobre el gatillo de la pistola. Luego, sonrió, y bajó lentamente el arma.

Subidla a la camioneta.- ordenó, y se dio la vuelta. - ¡Vamos hacia la costa!

Volvieron a instalar a Marie junto a Lara, que seguía fuertemente sujetada por Sciarra, no ya por el brazo vendado, sino por el otro. Le gustaba tocarla. Tantear con los dedos su suave piel.

Pero Lara no atendía a los burdos tanteos del italiano. Intercambió una mirada con Marie, que parecía no poder creer que siguiera con vida. La anciana le devolvió una sonrisa de triunfo.

Arrancaron y dejaron atrás la desolada casa. Al cabo de un rato, Lara notó una humedad cálida y pegajosa en el pecho.

La herida de bala se había abierto y volvía a sangrar.

(…)

¡Mira, Kurtis! ¡Viene una camioneta!

Él alzó la vista y divisó, en efecto, una estela en el horizonte. Pero a poco que se acercó supo que no era la camioneta de su madre. Ni tampoco una de los mercenarios.

El vehículo frenó frente a ellos. Para su estupefacción, quien lo conducía era Pancratios, el novicio, que iba acompañado de unos cuantos monjes armados.

¡Gracias a la Santísima que te hemos encontrado! – gritó - ¡Desde hace días esto es un auténtico infierno!

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El novicio paseó su mirada por el ya inútil _jeep _y la fijó en Selma.

¿Eso es una musulmana? – preguntó.

Eso es una _mujer _turca, y mejor la llamas por su nombre – respondió Kurtis, irritado – No tengo ganas ahora de lidiar con vuestra intransigencia. ¿A qué habéis venido?

Pancratios apretó la mandíbula.

Entonces no lo sabéis... somos portadores de malas noticias. Pero veo que estás herido.

Apagó el motor e hizo unas indicaciones a los otros monjes, que bajaron y empezaron a cargar todo lo que había en el _jeep _y trasladarlo a la camioneta. Selma ayudó a levantarse a Kurtis, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

Como mujer culta e instruida, era consciente de que el problema que planteaba su presencia. El colectivo griego había sufrido muchísimo bajo el yugo de los turcos, y las profundas heridas de la Guerra de la Independencia Griega seguían sin cicatrizar. Las horribles masacres y violaciones que los turcos cometieron seguían pesando en la memoria de muchos griegos, y en aquel lugar, en aquel preciso instante, Selma no sólo era una turca entre griegos, sino también una mujer entre monjes y una musulmana entre cristianos. Mantuvo la vista baja.

Acudimos porque desde hace días, nuestro abad está agonizando entre horribles ataques. – explicó Pancratios – El demonio que lo habita está al final acabando con él. Sabemos que no podías hacer nada, así que habíamos pensado en hablar con la bruja que le hechizó, para que alce la maldición sobre él.

¿Y qué os hace pensar que será tan complaciente? – dijo Kurtis haciendo una mueca.

Bueno... todo es posible al que tiene fe. Pero ciertamente ahora ése es el menor de nuestros problemas. Venimos del lugar donde vivía tu madre hasta ahora... me temo que ha ocurrido una desgracia.

Selma, que aún sostenía a Kurtis, notó de repente cómo se ponía rígido. Ella misma olvidó su silencio y exclamó:

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Pancratios la fulminó con la mirada, pues no había esperado que aquella mujer supiera hablar griego, pero añadió:

La casa ha sido saqueada y destrozada. Hallamos en la buhardilla, oculto, a un muchacho de rasgos africanos...

¡Es Zip!

El muchacho está bien. Viene en un segundo vehículo que llegará dentro de poco. Pero nos ha dicho que tu madre y la señorita Croft han desaparecido. Se las han llevado los hombres de La Cábala.

Kurtis se soltó bruscamente de Selma. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y tras llevarse la mano a la frente, dio media vuelta y avanzó cuatro pasos hacia ningún lugar en concreto. Pero al quinto paso le falló la pierna herida y se desplomó de rodillas sobre el polvo. Aún tenía la cabeza aturdida por el brutal golpe contra la roca, y la herida le martilleaba como un tambor. Se dobló en dos.

A su lado, Selma se había arrodillado.

Kurtis – oyó que decía, pero la voz le sonó muy lejana – Kurtis. Tranquilo. Se las han llevado, pero están vivas. No les han hecho ningún daño.

_¿Cómo has podido ser tan imbécil?, _le pareció que decía otra voz, que sonaba en sus oídos más fuerte que la dulce voz de la turca_, ¡Querías alejarlas del peligro y se las has servido en bandeja al enemigo! ¡Lo único preciado que tienes en este mundo son ellas dos, y las has arrojado a los lobos! ¡Bravo, Kurtis Trent! ¡Cada día te superas más!_

Kurtis, ¿me oyes? – Selma estaba cada vez más preocupada.

Estoy bien.- jadeó él, alzando la cabeza.

No, no estás nada bien. – girándose hacia los monjes, dijo - ¿Hay algún médico entre vosotros?

_¿Y qué harás ahora, eh? ¿Cómo las recuperarás? ¿Cómo les darás la libertad? Ah, lo sabes muy bien. Entrégales a ellos lo que desean: tú mismo. Paga ese precio, y quizá las salves. O quizá no._

El hermano Domenikos es enfermero.- dijo Pancratios entonces.- Él le atenderá. Pero tenemos que marcharnos.

En ese momento llegó la segunda camioneta. A través de la neblina que empañaba sus ojos, Kurtis vio saltar de la camioneta a Zip, que abrazó con efusión a Selma y luego empezó a hablar atropelladamente, gesticulando en dirección a los monjes, de cuyo discurso Kurtis sólo captó:

¡... han dicho que las llevarán hacia la costa! ¡Quizá si les seguimos...!

¡De eso nada! – dijo Pancratios, hablando en inglés para hacerse entender - ¡Somos muy pocos y apenas tenemos armas! ¡No podemos enfrentarnos a...!

Se interrumpió al ver alzarse a Kurtis, que más decidido, cojeó hasta la camioneta y abrió la puerta del conductor con decisión.

¡Kurtis! – exclamó Selma, alarmada - ¡Qué haces!

Ir a la costa, naturalmente.- respondió él.- No tratéis de seguirme.

Y sin dar tiempo a más, pisó el acelerador y desapareció en medio de una nube de polvo. En el conjunto de personas que se habían quedado plantadas junto a la segunda camioneta, Selma estaba consternada y Zip se rascaba la cabeza, aturdido, mientras los monjes se miraban, incrédulos.

¡Por los cabellos de Santa Bárbara! – maldijo Pancratios - ¡Ese hombre está loco!


	25. Capítulo 24: El intercambio

**Capítulo 24: El intercambio**

Giselle se dejó caer sobre la silla al lado de la camilla. Estiró la mano y acarició los cabellos de la niña muerta. Lo hizo durante horas. Al cabo de un rato, fue interrumpida por la llegada del celador.

Doctora... – murmuró educadamente – Deberíamos trasladar este cuerpo a la morgue...

Ella le miró. Sus ojos verdes estaban empañados.

Dime, Ralph, ¿por qué ha muerto esta niña?

El celador sonrió, comprensivo. Por supuesto que ella lo sabía, ella había estado presente en el momento de su muerte, pero ahora tenía que decirlo porque ella se lo había pedido.

Derrame cerebral, doctora. Fulminante. No se podía hacer nada.

Giselle asintió, tranquila.

Derrame cerebral provocado por un exceso de suero. No tendría que haberle administrado tanto suero. Pero el corazón le fallaba y el suero le podría haber ayudado.

Inclinó la cabeza y se la agarró entre las manos con gesto atormentado. Viéndola así, pensó Ralph, parecía una médico normal y corriente que sufriera por no haber podido salvar la vida de un ser tan joven y tan hermoso. La realidad, sin embargo, era muy diferente.

¿Por qué mueren mis pacientes? ¿Por qué, por qué? – se lamentó en voz alta - ¡Cada uno de ellos es valioso! ¡Me cuestan tanto de conseguir, de tratar, de mantener! ¿Por qué mueren, si cada vez perfecciono más la técnica, si cada vez el suero, el tratamiento, los experimentos son mejores y más seguros?

Ralph extendió una sábana sobre el diminuto cuerpo de la niña, una criatura rubia de tez blanca que parecía una muñeca.

Si me permite la insolencia, doctora, me temo que el sistema sigue teniendo fallos.

Giselle soltó un suspiro de consternación.

_¡Si esa cabezota de mi hija estuviera aquí y no dando tumbos por Turquía! ¡No avanzo nada, maldito sea todo! _

Con permiso, doctora.- dijo Ralph suavemente – Me llevo a la niña.

Y salió empujando la camilla. Giselle permaneció unos instantes sentada, inmóvil, y luego se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Atravesó los pasillos como alma en pena. A través de las puertas blindadas, oíanse los lamentos y gemidos de los reclusos. Sabía que sufrían. ¡Pero ella también sufría!

Saldré fuera un rato, Karl.- dijo al guardia de la entrada principal.

Éste se apresuró a apretar el botón de apertura y las grandes puertas de acceso se abrieron, dejando a Giselle salir al exterior.

Desde el mismo instante en que Karel había muerto, los miembros supervivientes de la Cábala habían decidido buscar una nueva base para sus investigaciones. Moscú había sido sólo una etapa provisional. Ninguna capital europea era ya segura. La policía siempre estaría al tanto. No, había que buscar otro lugar más seguro.

Y lo habían hallado en aquella isla, aquel farallón rocoso solitario frente a las costas de Siria, cerca de Chipre, en pleno mar Mediterráneo. Todas las autoridades creían que estaba deshabitada y así debía seguir siendo. En un tiempo récord, los operarios habían construido allí una fortaleza que era a la vez laboratorio y prisión. A su alrededor, no había más que costa rocosa y mar. Los pacientes llegaban, secuestrados, a través de navíos particulares.

Giselle podía sentirse satisfecha. Nadie les perturbaría allí, y ella podría seguir con calma su ambicioso proyecto personal.

¿En qué consistían los experimentos de Giselle? Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Se rumoreaba que seguía empeñada en crear nuevos especímenes de la raza Nephilim, pero que hasta ahora los resultados no habían sido mejores que el horrible Proto de su difunta hermana Kristina, por lo que, horrorizada, se había apresurado a destruirlos antes de infundirles vida. Otros en cambio, decían que se hallaba desarrollando otro embrión con el que fecundarse a sí misma.

Pero ni una teoría ni otra cuadraba con aquellos tratamientos y experimentos a los que sometía a los secuestrados. Sencillamente ella ordenaba y era obedecida. Eso era todo.

Anduvo hasta la playa y allí se dejó caer. Se quitó los zapatos y las medias y dejó que la espuma del mar le besara los blancos pies. Cerró los ojos y se tendió en la arena, abandonándose a la plenitud.

_Joachim, Joachim, ¿por qué fallamos? Teníamos el mundo a nuestro alcance. Si tú me hubieras aceptado como esposa, como madre de tu descendencia, contemplarías ahora la hermosura de tu hija y te convencerías de que sólo yo, entre todos tus sirvientes, comprendió realmente tu mensaje. Cuánto daría por volver a tenerte, tú que eras inmortal, tú que habías vivido desde los albores de la Humanidad, tú que ibas a vivir para siempre._

Abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa y vergüenza, los halló llenos de lágrimas. Se incorporó para enjugárselas. ¡Se sentía tan sola! ¡Tan incomprendida!

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el acantilado que se alzaba a su izquierda y que, horadada la roca, albergaba las cárceles. En lo alto del peñasco, distinguió a Ralph y a otro celador, que se dedicaban a la noble tarea de hacer desaparecer los cuerpos de los fallecidos. Éstos se amontonaban al borde del acantilado, envueltos en blancas sábanas, y progresivamente, iban cayendo uno detrás de otro al mar, empujados por los celadores. Plof. Plof. Plof. Uno detrás de otro, hundiéndose en los remolinos que se formaban bajo el acantilado, habitados por tiburones y tintoreras, que en cuestión de minutos reducían a la nada aquellos despojos.

Se levantó por fin, sintiéndose algo repuesta. Pero al girarse, vio algo en lo alto de la fortaleza que le hizo detenerse. Un rostro oscuro que se asomaba entre los barrotes.

Radha Deli, prisionera en aquel cuarto, escrutaba a su carcelera a desde lo alto. Giselle le devolvió la mirada con fijeza, pero la niña hindú desapareció, corriendo de nuevo la cortina.

¿La habría visto llorar?

(…)

Durante kilómetros y kilómetros, Marie agarró con fuerza la mano de Lara.

Iban hacia la costa, pero no saldrían del desierto. Sería demasiado arriesgado entrar en zonas habitadas, las autoridades podrían advertirlo. Y con ello se esfumaban sus esperanzas.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, los vehículos se pararon y ellas fueron bajadas entre insultos y empujones. Sciarra se llevó a Lara arrastrándola del brazo y ya no la vio más. Ella fue conducida hasta una furgoneta en cuya parte trasera aguardaba una figura vestida de blanco, cubierta con una capa negra, que tenía el rostro cubierto por un velo. Marie no necesitó más para saber que aquella debía ser sin duda la célebre Betsabé.

Déjanos solas.- indicó una melodiosa voz al mercenario que la había acompañado.

La anciana permaneció unos instantes escrutando el espeso velo, pero no alcanzó a ver el rostro de su interlocutora. Al cabo de unos instantes, irritada, tuvo la osadía de decir:

¿Y bien? ¿Este juego del velo lo haces para hacerte la interesante?

Hubiera jurado que sonreía bajo la tela. Entonces ella replicó:

Somos mujeres, Marie Cornel. Creo que me comprenderás si te digo que detesto esa forma que tienen los hombres de mirarnos como si fuéramos ganado... como un potro salvaje mira a una yegua joven. El azar me dio un rostro peculiar que hace que me sienta observada y desnudada allá donde voy... este velo me ayuda a salir del paso. Aunque he de reconocer que todavía atraigo más atención. ¿He satisfecho tu pregunta?

Entonces alzó el velo unos instantes y dijo:

¿Crees que mis temores están justificados?

Marie la observó, anonadada, y dijo:

En efecto, eres muy hermosa. Lástima que un rostro tan idílico esconda semejante perversidad.

Betsabé quedó desconcertada unos momentos, y entonces se echó a reír, y su risa era como el canto cristalino de una fuente.

¿De verdad crees que soy perversa? – dejó caer el velo – Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Ni a ti, ni a esa exploradora, ni siquiera quería hacerle daño a tu hijo. No seré yo quien le aplique la pena que él mismo se ha ganado. Yo sólo soy la mensajera... la repartidora. No el verdugo.

¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

¡Preguntas lo mismo que me preguntó él! Pero a ti puedo responderte. Tú no tienes poderes que sean capaces de amenazarme. Yo soy la Inefable, la que vino cuando todos creíais que jamás volveríais a ver uno de mi especie. Yo soy vuestra ancestral enemiga, y tu hijo ha estado tan ciego que no me ha reconocido.

Marie quedó muda de asombro, y luego rastreó en su mente las facciones que momentos antes había vislumbrado bajo el velo.

Es imposible.

Es verdad, Marie.

¡Tú me atacaste en mi rancho de México! ¡Te presentaste bajo tu auténtica forma!

No hay formas auténticas ni falsas. Todas son reales. Es cierto que fui, pero no era mi intención dañarte, sólo advertirte. Y tú me disparaste. ¿Ves? Ahora podría devolverte el mal que me hiciste, pero voy a ser _benigna_ contigo.

La anciana jadeó, aturdida. _¡Una hembra Nephilim! ¿Cómo es posible?_

Joachim Karel, el último de los Nephilim, murió hace dos años. No tenía descendientes. Con él se extinguió la Alta Raza.

Te equivocas, Marie. Sí tuvo descendiente. Yo, su hija. Cómo y cuándo nací no es ya de tu incumbencia. Y ahora empiezas a entender, ahí en tu corazón, cuál es el cometido que persigo, que persiguen los míos.

Marie empezó a negar con la cabeza, horrorizada.

Nosotros – continuó Betsabé – le perdonaremos la vida a Lara Croft, que mató al Alquimista Oscuro, nuestro mayor benefactor y sabio, y que dio con la clave para asesinar a mi padre. Le perdonaremos la vida a Selma Al-Jazira, que durante años expolió la necrópolis de Edén y ha tenido la desfachatez de usar el Cetro Sagrado contra los seres que nos sirven. Te perdonaremos la vida a ti, que durante años te resististe a La Cábala y estuviste unida a nuestros enemigos. Perdonaremos la vida a todos vuestros amigos y colaboradores. Pero _no_ perdonaremos la vida a Kurtis Trent, que cometió un crimen mayor que todo lo dicho junto: asesinar al último Nephilim puro, a una criatura muy superior a él valiéndose del cristal del engaño... cristal que tú y dos más guardáis con tanto celo.

La mujer india había palidecido mortalmente. Parecía a punto de desmayarse y sin embargo, murmuró con voz serena:

Y supongo que ahora querrás esos cristales. Robaste el Orbe y ahora quieres los Fragmentos.

Si me los entregáis, cumpliré con lo que acabo de decir. Si no me los entregáis, puede que no perdonemos tantas vidas.

"Schäffer me ha confesado que, en un arrebato de ira, estuvo a punto de matarte. Es una falta gravísima y será castigado, puesto que se le ordenó que no recibierais daño alguno. Me ha transmitido el discurso con el que le obsequiaste. Eres una mujer muy valiente, Marie, y ten por seguro que me aplico ese discurso. Pero por desgracia seguimos en las mismas. Necesito los Fragmentos. Los quiero. Y ya no hay tiempo para más discursos."

Se hizo un denso silencio, y entonces Marie exclamó:

Se hará justicia. Cuando todo esto acabe, cuando ya no tengáis más gente a la que amenazar, a la que matar, se hará justicia. No serán los hombres, ni los espíritus, quienes hagan justicia con vosotros, contigo y con los tuyos. Será el tiempo.

Yo soy eterna e inmortal. El tiempo nada significa para mí.

Eso decía tu padre, y todos los de tu raza, y ahora yacen bajo el polvo. Tú eres tan inmortal como lo eran ellos. ¡El mismo cristal puede arrancarte la vida de una sola puñalada! ¡Por eso quieres los Fragmentos! ¡Para arrancar de tu lado la última posibilidad de muerte!

Con un movimiento preciso, rápido, Betsabé se arrancó el velo. El rostro que apareció bajo la tela estaba, por primera vez, alterado, y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

¡Sólo si el cristal lo empuña un Lux Veritatis puede dar muerte a un Nephilim! ¡Y el último Lux Veritatis va a ser sacrificado en desagravio de la Sangre Bendita derramada! ¡No queda consuelo para ti, Marie Cornel! ¡Sométete de una vez a tu destino!

Señora... – balbució una voz a sus espaldas.

¡QUÉ! – estalló ella, girándose furibunda hacia el mercenario que había hablado, el cual retrocedió alarmado al ver su ira.

A-acabamos de vis-vislumbrar una camione-neta en el horizonte – tartamudeó el soldado – Creemos que es él...

Betsabé inspiró profundamente. Luego se giró hacia Marie y sonrió burlonamente:

Madre, ahí tienes a tu hijo.

(…)

Sciarra no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte. Habían dejado a la inglesita a su cargo, sin que nadie más se preocupara por ella. Al parecer, la Croft no era la rehén más valiosa para la bella Señora... y eso le dejaba margen a él para poder "pasar el rato" con ella.

La llevó a empujones hasta una zona aislada por las rocas, asegurándose de que nadie se fijara excesivamente en ellos. Lara se dejó llevar.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Sciarra se encontró con su mirada burlona y su mueca sarcástica. Decidió que le borraría aquella sonrisa de la cara.

¿Vas a abusar de mí estando herida, chico? – dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Por toda respuesta, la empujó contra la pared rocosa y masculló:

Ahora te enseñaré si soy un chico o un hombre. Y me trae sin cuidado tu herida de bala. Las zorras como tú se merecen eso y mucho más.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se sentó plácidamente en una roca. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie cerca. Tanto mejor. Se puso a limpiar y a cargar tranquilamente su arma, mientras decía:

Eres muy guapa. La inglesa más guapa que he visto nunca. Por supuesto, no eres tan hermosa como _ella_, pero tienes mejor cuerpo. – ajustó el silenciador al cañón de la pistola y entonces soltó de repente:- Desnúdate.

Ella le miró con fijeza. Ya no sonreía, pero al italiano le daba la sensación de que seguía burlándose de él con la mirada.

Escucha, bonita.- continuó él – Existen dos formas de hacer esto. Por las buenas o por las malas. Si eliges hacerlo por las buenas y colaboras, quizá hasta llegues a pasar un buen rato. Si lo haces por las malas, te resultará mucho más desagradable. Esa turca que iba contigo... ¡linda muchacha! No he dejado de soñar con ella desde que la vi por primera vez. Me moría de ganas de ver qué había bajo su ropa... aunque quizá llegue a hacerlo, puesto que, por lo que parece, ella será la siguiente en caer...

Eres un cerdo.

Sciarra sonrió.

No más que cualquier otro de mi especie. Somos soldados nena, no hermanitas de la caridad. Y todos, todos somos iguales... mercenarios, legionarios... ahora que lo pienso, ¿ese tío con el que follabas la otra noche no era legionario? ¿Le preguntaste cuántas mujeres y niñas violó en los años que estuvo de servicio? Debe tener el cupo bastante lleno...

Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.- recitó Lara con voz burlona.

Aquello molestó a Sciarra, que la apuntó con su arma:

Muy bien, putita. Vamos a hacerlo así. Si no te desnudas, te coso a tiros. Luego te arrancaré la ropa y haré lo que me dé la gana... me da igual si estás viva o muerta... ¡Desnúdate!

Lara despegó la espalda de la roca y dijo:

De acuerdo, cabroncete, ¿qué me quito primero?

_¡Caray! ¡Tiene huevos la niña!_ Muy bien, si ella quería jugar, jugarían.

Empieza por quitarte las vendas del brazo.- dijo el italiano con crueldad.

Se había marcado un tanto. Lara extendió el brazo herido y empezó a retirarse las vendas. El otro sonrió cuando aparecieron las manchas de sangre. Finalmente las vendas cayeron al suelo y apareció la tablilla que Marie le había ajustado con correas para mantener el hueso soldado. Tuvo que retirárselo también, y tras desprenderse los últimos algodones, apareció la horrible fractura amoratada.

Joder – murmuró Sciarra – Eso debe de doler. Sigue.

Lara llevaba una túnica de piel que Marie le había dado, ajustada a unos pantalones. Se sacó la túnica con dificultad y también los pantalones. Finalmente, sólo quedaron las vendas que le envolvían los senos, ligeramente húmedas de sangre. Se llevó la mano a ellas, pero entonces él se levantó y dijo:

Déjalo, preciosa. Ya lo haré yo.

Avanzó dos pasos y de un tirón, desgarró de arriba abajo el vendaje. En aquel momento Lara tuvo un instante de zozobra y vaciló, desplomándose de rodillas.

¡Eh, eh! No tengas tanta prisa, la mamada ya te la pediré después... ¡AY!

Súbitamente, Lara le había soltado un rodillazo en la entrepierna. El siguiente golpe cayó sobre su barbilla, y de otro puñetazo rodó por el suelo. La pistola le cayó de la mano y no la vio más. Después recibió una, dos, tres patadas en pleno estómago. Trató de alzarse, pero un tercer puñetazo le estampó la cara contra el polvo. Súbitamente se vio agarrado por el cuello, y Lara se lo habría partido allí mismo de no ser porque una voz severa ordenó:

Suéltale.

Lara elevó la mirada y vio a Schäffer, que le apuntaba con la pistola. Soltó a Sciarra, que cayó tosiendo y jadeando sobre el polvo, y retrocedió hasta sus ropas.

¿Por qué la rehén está desnuda?

Sciarra tuvo la decencia de no responder. Lara por su parte, se puso la túnica mientras el jefe ordenaba con voz seca al italiano que se retirara. Luego la miró.

Lara Croft. En verdad eres una mujer extraña. Desnuda y herida, y sin embargo aún tenías fuerzas para darle una paliza a este puerco. Espero que aprenda la lección. En cuanto a ti... has tenido suerte. Eres libre. Alguien se ha intercambiado por ti.

Lara le miró, alarmada, pero él la cogió del brazo y la llevó hasta el campamento. A su paso, los soldados se giraban a mirarla... la túnica apenas le cubría los muslos y se le estaba pegando al cuerpo como consecuencia de la hemorragia. Cada vez se sentía más débil.

¿Qué le habéis hecho? – oyó que decía una voz furiosa.

En aquel timbre grave reconoció la voz de Kurtis. Alzó la vista y le vio allí, rodeado por varios soldados que le apuntaban con sus armas, pero él avanzó hasta ella y la sostuvo con sus brazos. También estaba muy malherido.

¿Qué haces? – susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos.

No le hemos hecho ningún daño.- declaró Schäffer en voz alta – Su agresión procede de un solo hombre, que será castigado por su insubordinación.

Kurtis la rodeó con un brazo y la acompañó hasta un vehículo estacionado allí.

Escúchame – le susurró al oído mientras avanzaban. - Me he cambiado por ti. Han aceptado dejarte libre si yo me quedaba. Betsabé ha dado su palabra, y no tengo más remedio que confiar en ella.

¡No puedo hacerlo! – jadeó ella, cerrando los ojos.

Tienes que hacerlo. Estás herida y nadie va a acompañarte. Conduce hacia el norte. Te encontrarás con Selma, Zip y los monjes de Meteora. – todo esto lo decía en voz baja – Haz que te lleven a un hospital. Y sobretodo, no trates de volver a por mí.

Abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir al volante. Los soldados permanecían tensos, apuntando a Kurtis, sin moverse de su sitio. No se veía a Betsabé ni a Marie por ningún lado.

No puedo abandonarte sin más.- insistió ella.- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Yo nada valgo! ¡No soy importante para ellos!

Eres importante para mí.- respondió Kurtis – Eres lo más importante. No vuelvas, Lara. Liberarán a mi madre más adelante si están contentos con el resultado.

Cerró la puerta y retrocedió. Lara le tocó el brazo, en un último intento de acariciarle, pero sus dedos resbalaron por el vendaje ensangrentado que le envolvía el brazo.

Conduce rápido, _milady. _– sonrió él – A partir de ahora estarás sola.

Dos soldados aparecieron tras él y le sujetaron, apartándolo de la camioneta. Ella, que no dejaba de mirarle, vio cómo él formaba unas palabras con los labios en silencio. _Te quiero_.

Lara pisó el acelerador.

La camioneta desapareció al poco rato, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo. Entonces Schäffer exclamó:

Qué bonito. Casi me echo a llorar. No hay duda de que eres un hombre de palabra, Kurtis Trent. Y ahora vamos, que tanto romanticismo me ha abierto el apetito.

Mientras le llevaban hacia la furgoneta, Kurtis distinguió una sombra blanca por el rabillo del ojo.

Encima de una roca, con las blancas vestiduras ondeando en el aire, la bella Betsabé sonreía a través del velo.

(…)

El sol ardiente le quemaba los hombros y las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad el camino que seguía. Pero pisó el acelerador a fondo. _No mires atrás, Lara. Sobre todo no mires atrás. Y resiste un poco más el dolor. Si vives hoy, podrás luchar mañana._

Al cabo de un rato, se sintió tan débil que no pudo seguir conduciendo. Tenía la parte delantera de la túnica empapada de sangre y el brazo herido le daba auténticos calambrazos de dolor insoportable. Aminoró la marcha y acabó frenando. Soltando un gemido, se reclinó el volante, mientras trataba de poner algún freno a las lágrimas que ya le corrían por las mejillas.

_No llores, estúpida. No llores. ¿Qué diría Werner si te viera lloriquear como una niña? Diría: "¡Vaya, ahora sí que parece la nenita aristócrata, hija de Lord Croft!" ¡Levántate y deja de llorar!_

Las manos, pegajosas por la sangre, le resbalaron del cuero del volante. Un mechón de cabello le cayó sobre los ojos y ya no vio nada.

_¡Oh, eres tan valiente, tan sumamente valiente, Lara Croft! Qué fácil era todo cuando disponías de tu arsenal de armas y podías cargarte a los malos de dos en dos, si te apetecía. Y mírate ahora. A esto te ha llevado tu maldito orgullo. ¡Llora, pues! ¡Es lo único que te queda!_

¡Lara! ¡Lara!

¿Por qué no la dejaban? ¿Por qué no la dejaban morir?

Unas manos cálidas, afectuosas, le rodearon los hombros y la separaron del volante. Vio el rostro distorsionado de una joven morena, dulce, a la que conocía.

Lara, Lara... soy yo, Selma... Dios bendito, qué te han hecho, cabrones... ¡Por favor, venid a ayudarme!

Y de repente la levantaban por los aires y la tendían en la parte trasera de otro vehículo, sobre un jergón, mientras Selma la cubría con una tela. Empezaba a tiritar de nuevo. Demasiada sangre.

Eh, nena, vamos.- susurró un chico de piel negra, al que también creía conocer – Vas a ponerte bien, ¿vale? Te vamos a llevar a un hospital. Y cuando estés bien, ya llegará el momento de devolver todas las hostias que nos han metido. Tú ya verás.

El chico sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Luego rodeó con su brazo la cintura de la muchacha morena, que reclinó la cabeza en su hombro mientras gemía en voz baja.

Sí, claro que les conocía. Pero su último pensamiento, antes de desvanecerse, fue para Kurtis.


	26. Capítulo 25: El don inesperado

**Capítulo 25: El don inesperado**

¡Encontradla inmediatamente! ¡Maldita sea!

Monteleone, furibundo, había mandado alzar el campamento en cuestión de segundos. De repente, ya no tenía sentido permanecer en Turquía un momento más. El Cetro había desaparecido. Aquella zorra traicionera, Betsabé, se lo había llevado. Y desde hacía días, no dejaban de sufrir ataques de aquellas horribles criaturas, aquellas que sonreían desencajadamente y adoptaban el rostro de su víctima. Ya tenían suficiente.

Pero cuando se aprestaban a partir, el capo recibió una tremenda noticia: su joya más preciada, su adorable y sensual Maddalena, había desaparecido. Y lo peor de todo: se había llevado los valiosísimos documentos del Vaticano. Fue un golpe inesperado para él. Furioso, había mandado traer a Bay Li y la acosó a preguntas, pero la mujer permaneció con la vista baja y sólo dijo:

No sé dónde está, _signore_. La vi ayer de noche por última vez.

¡Maldita seas, mujer! ¡Tú eras su amiga! ¿No sabes nada?

Nada, _signore_.

Aquello sacaba de quicio al mafioso, porque ella había tenido la desfachatez de huir y robarle mientras dormía. Y eso era algo que no podía soportar. ¿Cómo iba a abandonarles su Maddalena? ¿Es posible que se hubiera tomado tan a la tremenda el castigo?

Reunió a sus hombres y les dijo:

Hasta el día de hoy sabéis que nadie me abandona, sino que yo prescindo de él. Maddalena no puede haber ido muy lejos. Lo único que ha conocido en vida es el puerto de Siracusa y la sombra de mi protección. No saldrá adelante sola, así que la encontraréis inmediatamente. ¿Entendido? Y si eso no os motiva lo bastante, sabed que los documentos que se ha llevado son mi vida entera.

Y ellos habían salido a buscarla. Rastrearon todos los alrededor. Incluso, haciendo un inaudito esfuerzo de valentía, habían osado acercarse a la necrópolis. Pero fue en vano. No había ni rastro de la guapa pelirroja.

Y por primera vez, Daniele Monteleone tuvo que darse por vencido. En un arranque de ira, mandó incendiar los restos del campamento de Selma y partió de nuevo hacia Sicilia, llevándose consigo sus hombres y su harén de prostitutas.

(…)

En realidad, Monteleone había subestimado la habilidad de Maddalena. Una mujer que desde muy pequeña malvive en un puerto aprende a perder el miedo a la oscuridad y a la soledad. Aprende a huir cuando la situación lo requiere y a esconderse donde sea, e incluso pasar desapercibida el tiempo necesario. Maddalena no sólo era inteligente sino también hábil, y había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Decidió abandonar a su protector y pese a que estaba en un ambiente inhóspito y en un país desconocido, tuvo suficiente valor para sacarse de encima las cadenas con que su amante hacía tiempo que la encadenaba.

Maddalena era mujer que sabía esperar. Había esperado con paciencia aquel momento. Ahora, jamás regresaría.

Abandonó el campamento de noche cerrada, no llevando consigo más que una bolsa con algo de ropa y sus documentos personales. Entró en silencio en la tienda de Monteleone, que dormía plácidamente, y se acercó al armario donde guardaba todos los documentos valiosos. Lo abrió y empezó a doblar todas las carpetas y a meterlas en su bolsa rápidamente. En ese momento, oyó al capo gruñir con voz soñolienta:

¿Eres tú, _carissima_... qué haces a estas horas aquí?

Oh Daniele... –musitó ella, temblando – Me siento tan desgraciada. No me arrebates de tu lado. Perdóname por mi falta.

Oculto en la oscuridad, el cincuentón había sonreído.

Ah, hermosa mía... no te atormentes. Hablaremos de eso por la mañana. Ahora duerme.

Y se había dado la vuelta en su lecho. Maddalena permaneció inmóvil hasta que le oyó roncar. Entonces se apoderó del resto de documentos y salió.

Atravesó el campamento con el corazón en un puño. En el fondo, le dolía abandonarle. Hubo un tiempo en que aún le amaba... pero eso ya había quedado atrás. Lamentó también tener que dejar a Bay Li sin despedirse... esperaba que al menos, debido a su partida, pasara ella a ser la líder de aquel harén particular. Por lo menos, ya no tendría que soportar al indeseable de Sciarra.

Atravesó el arroyo, estremeciéndose al recordar a Kurtis, con el torso desnudo, refrescándose la cara. Se prometió que le encontraría, estuviera donde estuviera. Pero primero tenía que desaparecer.

Nadie la vio marcharse. La mitad de los italianos dormía, y de la otra mitad, algunos estaban borrachos y otros con las prostitutas. Nadie se interesaba por ella.

Echó a andar por la carretera, cargada con la bolsa, mientras las hermosas formaciones rocosas la saludaban a su paso. El cielo estaba estrellado y soplaba una fresca brisa.

Y Maddalena se sentía bien y no tenía miedo. Era libre después de tantos años.

(…)

Anduvo toda la noche. Más de una vez deseó tumbarse a descansar, pero supo que no debía hacerlo. La podrían encontrar, así. Tenía que salir del desierto, No sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba... simplemente siguió la carretera.

Empezaba a despuntar el alba cuando halló la casita. Se había quitado los zapatos porque le magullaban los pies y estaba agotada. Vio una casa que estaba literalmente destrozada, puesta patas arriba por dentro y por fuera. Junto a ella había una camioneta. Entró y recorrió las habitaciones, pero no halló a nadie. Todo estaba destrozado.

Cogió un poco de comida y ropas (casi todo eran túnicas de piel y pantalones) y se dirigió, decidida, a la camioneta, mientras agradecía en voz baja a las santas de Sicilia el haberle propiciado un medio mejor de escape. Gracias a Dios, sabía conducir, pues Monteleone le había concedido el poder sacarse el carnet como mero capricho. Por supuesto, nunca había tenido ocasión de lucirlo. Ahora podría.

Al subir y ponerse al volante, notó que había un pequeño objeto en el asiento. Tanteó con los dedos y lo sacó. Para su sorpresa, encontró un colgante hecho de madera y trenzado con hilos, que tenía unas plumas colgando. La correa estaba rota.

Maddalena reconoció enseguida el objeto. Era un _dreamcatcher_, uno de esos amuletitos indígenas que se decía que servían para filtrar el Mal. Se lo enganchó al cuello y arrancó la camioneta.

(…)

El éxodo de La Cábala finalizó en las costas de Turquía, donde les esperaba un navío para trasladarlos a la Isla. Kurtis observó con indiferencia el imponente barco. De modo que aquellos asesinos aún tenían dinero para financiarse aquello. Increíble.

Desde que se entregara voluntariamente a sus perseguidores para liberar a Lara, Kurtis iba a todas partes esposado de manos y pies, como un malhechor, y escoltado por dos mercenarios armados hasta los dientes. Pero había jurado no volver a emplear sus capacidades mentales. Betsabé le había arrancado ese juramento. En el momento en que lo incumpliera, Marie Cornel recibiría el tiro en la frente que le quedaba pendiente.

Marie, a quince metros de él y también escoltada, miró angustiada a su hijo. No le habían dejado acercarse a él. Nada había podido decirle. Y ahora un mayor desconsuelo iba a añadirse a todo aquello... porque la segunda parte del trato iba a cumplirse.

Los hombres empezaron a subir y cargar el equipaje, mientras subían los vehículos a la bodega de carga. Kurtis se giró hacia Betsabé, que se había acercado silenciosa. Ya no llevaba velo, pero mantenía el rostro oculto en las profundidades de su capucha.

Cumple ahora con tu palabra.- le dijo – Suelta a mi madre.

Ella se giró e hizo una seña a los hombres que escoltaban a Marie. Éstos, en el acto, quitaron las esposas a la mujer, mientras Betsabé añadía:

Quedas libre, Marie Cornel. Con todo, seguirás en mis pensamientos. No ignoro que eres persona de gran valía y que sabes dónde se hallan los Fragmentos que busco. Pero todo esto lo pasaré por alto, como signo de mi gran benevolencia.

Omitió decir, por supuesto, que la búsqueda de los Fragmentos iba a proseguir y, que si era necesario, recurriría a cualquier medio por hallarlos.

Betsabé se había girado hacia los que escoltaban a Kurtis y les hizo otro gesto. Éstos le empujaron hacia la plataforma de acceso y le hicieron subir a cubierta. Luego le esposaron a la barandilla de la borda.

Entonces Marie se desesperó.

¡Kurtis! – tendió los temblorosos brazos hacia su hijo - ¡Kurtis!

¡Vamos, vieja, ya has oído! – refunfuñó uno de los mercenarios, empujándola hacia atrás - ¡Largo de aquí!

Varios cañones se giraron hacia ella y Marie retrocedió, gritando:

¡Malditos seáis, todos vosotros! ¡Estáis tan sedientos de sangre, que os ahogaréis en ella! ¡Malditos, malditos todos vosotros!

Extendió el dedo y señaló a Betsabé, que la observaba con serenidad.

¡Impura diablesa! ¡Ya te llegará la hora, como llegó para todos los tuyos! ¡Monstruo! ¡No venceréis! ¡Nunca, nunca tendréis paz!

Sacadla de aquí.- ordenó ella con gesto cansado.

Entre gritos e insultos, arrastraron a Marie más allá del embarcadero y la dejaron encerrada en una cabaña de pescadores. Luego, el navío soltó amarras.

Kurtis había asistido a la escena en silencio. Nada quedaba por decir. Sencillamente, no se explicaba como él podía haber llegado a aquella situación. Pero no era invulnerable. Le habían derrotado muchas veces. Esta vez sería la peor.

(…)

Navegaron hacia el sur y el segundo día giraron hacia el Este. Durante todo este tiempo, Kurtis permaneció en la cubierta, esposado a la barandilla. Schäffer había pensado en que sería capaz de arrojarse al mar.

En contra de todo lo esperado, Sciarra aún no había sido castigado por haber intentado violar a Lara. Al cuarto día, muy ufano, empezó a jactarse de las bellas formas de la exploradora, asegurándose de que Kurtis lo oyera. Sin duda esperaba que tuviera un acceso de ira, que intentaría lanzarse sobre él y golpearle. Sería muy divertido ver cómo tironeaba de su atadura.

Sin embargo, se llevó una decepción. Kurtis no estaba dispuesto a entrar en el juego. A sus provocaciones respondió con una mirada de desprecio, cosa que enfureció aún más al italiano. Se prometió bajarle los humos a aquel orgulloso en cuanto los otros no miraran.

Seis días duró la travesía. Betsabé rara vez durmió. Paseaba por la cubierta bebiendo el sol y la brisa con deleite. El mar lograba encantar su frío corazón. Incluso le hacía relajarse y dejar caer la capucha para recibir el sol en la blanca cara, ajena a las voraces miradas masculinas que la consumían en silencio.

Kurtis no era en absoluto insensible a su hermosura. Desde el primer momento se había quedado confundido por aquel rostro. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. Aquella hermosura fresca y joven, que tenía a la vez una madurez extraña, como antigua. No ya sus facciones, su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes, sino por la sensación que transmitía. Parecía ser una mujer que hubiera vivido siglos y siglos sobre la Tierra, pero su cuerpo, su rostro, su encanto absoluto era joven.

Ah, ¿ya lo has adivinado?

Alzó la vista. Ella estaba allí, a su lado. Tenía el cabello revuelto. Se lo había soltado y le llegaba más allá de la cintura. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas por el sol.

Al principio creía que estabas ciego. Que nunca me reconocerías. – Sonrió.- Pero ahora sé que era difícil que me reconocieras. Tus instintos te prevenían de un Nephilim puro, nacido de la Gran Diosa y yo... yo no he nacido directamente de Ella.

Le miró unos instantes en silencio, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

¿Cómo puedes mantenerte tan sereno, ahora que tienes de nuevo a tu mortal enemigo ante ti? No te turbas, no te alteras. Eres un témpano de hielo. ¿No te preguntas cómo es posible que, pese a que hace dos años condenaras al No Ser al último Nephilim, tienes ante ti a una hembra Nephilim, a una doncella cuyo rostro recuerda a Kristina Boaz, tal y como ella debió ser antes de que el ácido y Eckhardt la arrasaran en cuerpo y mente, pero cuya aura y esencia te traen sin duda el nombre de Joachim Karel?

Se acercó mas a él, y extendiendo su blanca mano, la puso sobre su brazo.

Ni siquiera tiemblas a mi contacto. ¿Quizá porque soy hermosa? Es fácil odiar lo horrible. Es fácil matar demonios. Tu mano no vaciló cuando dio muerte a mi padre. Pues yo soy la hija de Karel. ¿Vacilaría ahora si tuvieras que aniquilar a esta bella mujer? ¿Me apuñalarías cómo lo apuñalaste a él?

La mano de ella ascendió hasta alcanzar su hombro. Sus esbeltos dedos, de largas uñas, engancharon el borde de la manga de la camiseta y la alzó, descubriendo su hombro quemado.

Aquí él te hirió. Borró la insignia de tu Orden antes de que le mataras. Ah, yo lo sé todo. Lo he visto. Sé muchas cosas. Pero sigue habiendo un gran misterio, y eres tú. No entiendo cómo has cumplido tu juramento. Me dijeron que eras ladino, que eras traicionero y mentiroso. Me dijeron que no conocías el honor. Y si no es honor esto que has hecho... ¿qué es el honor entonces? Vas camino del matadero. Y sé que ahora podrías hundir este barco si quisieras, con el Don que te ampara. Te hundirías con todos nosotros dentro. ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Él la observó un momento, y luego giró la cara hacia el océano. Ella deslizó de nuevo su mano, y él se estremeció... de dolor.

¿Dejarías que te curara estas heridas, Kurtis Trent? – dijo, refiriéndose a los brazos desollados, a la pierna herida. – Los Nephilim siempre hemos sido grandes sanadores. Un roce de nuestros dedos, un soplo de nuestro aliento, y no había daño, por grave que fuera, que no quedara reparado...

¿Gran paradoja, no crees, señora mía? – dijo él de repente, con sarcasmo – Teníais poder para curar... pero sólo sabíais matar y destruir.

El encanto se había roto. Betsabé retrocedió, con los labios apretados, furibunda.

Debías amar mucho a esa mujer para entregarte a cambio de su libertad, ¿verdad? Pero ahora el mundo ya no será seguro para ella, ni para nadie. Quizá acabe destruida, si se inmiscuye de nuevo en nuestro camino. ¡Aunque tú no lo verás!

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó. El viento agitaba sus vestiduras y cabellos.

¡Señora! – gritó entonces Schäffer - ¡Ya avistamos la Isla!

(…)

Lara... ¿cómo te encuentras? La médico dice que no puede creerse que hayas aguantado tantos días con esa pérdida de sangre a cuestas... le he dicho que eras dura, muy dura, que ya habías recibido varios tiros. Ya verás, tienes revolucionado a medio hospital, en cuanto estés mejor vendrán a pedirte autógrafos...

Pero ella no le escuchaba. No se sentía con fuerzas para responderle. Y no era nada físico, ya que se había recuperado completamente tras las transfusiones y la semana que llevaba ingresada, sin exceptuaba aquellas náuseas y vómitos continuos tan molestos. Pero no tenía fuerza ni ganas para seguir luchando.

...compréndeles, ¡no todos los días podrán tener a Lara Croft ingresada en la planta! – seguía diciendo Selma, sentada junto a su cama – Zip se pasa los días entreteniendo a la gente y hasta ha llegado a falsificar tu firma y vender algunos autógrafos por su parte...

¿Qué hacer ahora? Tenía que pensar en algo. No podía quedarse parada. No debía volver a Inglaterra aún. Pero en Turquía ya no había nada que hacer.

Selma – murmuró, interrumpiendo la alegre cháchara de la turca – agradezco tu interés en levantarme los ánimos, pero te recuerdo que acaba de llevarse a Kurtis la organización que lleva deseando matarle desde que era un crío, que su madre aún no ha aparecido, y que Radha ha sido raptada de Surrey, como me han comunicado recientemente. ¿De verdad crees que puede pasar algo todavía peor?

La muchacha entrecerró sus bonitos ojos negros y masculló:

Rendirnos. Eso sería peor.

Lara sonrió, pero su sonrisa era amarga. De repente, dio un puñetazo contra el colchón:

¡Se han creído que soy idiota! ¿No? Me liberan amablemente, ¡pero luego secuestran a Radha, una adolescente que está en un país extraño y que no ha tenido una vida precisamente idílica! Lo cual sería secundario de no ser porque ella estaba bajo mi custodia. ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Que ignore que se la han llevado sólo porque ellos me han perdonado la vida? ¿Que deje de perseguirles porque esa Doña Perfecta ha decidido hacer la vista gorda conmigo, ya que tienen a Kurtis para cebarse con él? ¡Y una mierda!

Se detuvo, alterada. Selma la observaba en silencio, con el rostro solemne.

Seguimos siendo las portadoras de los Fragmentos.- susurró ella – Marie, tú y yo. Vendrán a por nosotras, tarde o temprano.

Desde luego – siseó Lara - ¡pero no voy a esperar a que vengan a por mí! ¿Cuándo me darán el alta?

Dentro de dos días.

En dos días tenemos que estar preparados, Zip, tú y yo. Contactaremos con Ivanoff y con Charles. Hay que encontrar a Marie. Luego... ya veremos qué hacer.

¿La habrán liberado?

_Esperemos que sí, _pensó Lara, desalentada, _esperemos que sí._

(…)

¿Puedo pasar? – dijo la sonriente doctora, golpeando levemente la puerta.

Por supuesto.

Selma se había retirado a descansar y al fin Lara tenía unos momentos de paz. Una paz que no iba a durar demasiado.

No sé si tenía conocimiento de esto – empezó a decir la licenciada, hojeando unos documentos que llevaba en la mano – pero de todos modos es mi obligación decírselo.

¿Decirme el qué? ¿Hay algo malo?

La médico sonrió.

¿Malo? En absoluto. Es realmente increíble que usted se haya podido restablecer tanto. Esa bala, de no haber tenido que frenar su velocidad atravesándole el brazo, le hubiera atravesado el corazón o, como mínimo, dañado seriamente el pulmón. Pero usted reaccionó como... como si ya supiera que le iban a disparar justo ahí.

En cierto modo, lo sabía.- sonrió Lara - ¿Qué ocurre entonces?

Bueno, seguramente ya lo sabrá, pero como tuvo ese período de náuseas y vómitos que tanto nos dificultó el intervenirle adecuadamente, me tomé la molestia de encargar un análisis para descartar males mayores, y en fin, esto es lo que obtuvimos.

Y le pasó una hoja mecanografiada. Lara la cogió y la examinó atentamente. Luego, palideció al ver aquello, y alzó su rostro anonadado hacia la sonriente doctora.

Pero... ¡esto es imposible! ¿Está segura de que...?

Somos profesionales, señorita Croft. Perfectamente capaces de distinguir un embarazo de una gastritis.

¡Pero... es que...!

Ya veo que no lo esperaba. Alégrese. Teniendo en cuenta lo grave que llegó a estar, que no se haya malogrado es más que suerte. Es casi un milagro. Otro milagro más.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, se giró para despedirse, y al mirarla de nuevo se echó a reír.

¡Mujer, no ponga esa cara! Esperar un bebé no es lo mismo que recibir el diagnóstico de un cáncer terminal. Y usted está poniendo cara de cáncer terminal.

Cerró la puerta, sin dejar de reír, y se alejó por el pasillo. Lara permaneció un buen rato rígida, inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el positivo de la hoja.

¿Lara? ¿Estás despierta?

Al oír la voz de Selma, hizo una bola con la hoja, la metió bajo la almohada y la aplastó sentándose sobre ella. La incansable turca estaba de nuevo allí, para hacerle compañía.

Pero Lara ya no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar otra vez. ¡Embarazada! ¡Estaba embarazada!

_¿Cómo es posible?_, se dijo, desesperada. _Tomaste precaución. Lo tenías todo bajo control. Pensabas que no fallaría. ¡Y ha fallado! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué hacer?_

Era como si el mundo se le estuviera abriendo bajo los pies. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, habría querido ni esperado aquello. Entonces supo que había fallado... y aquel único error le había bastado para lamentarlo ahora. ¡Genial! ¡La hija de Lord Croft, mujer adulta y cabal, acababa de meter la pata como una adolescente inexperta!

¿Lara, te encuentras bien?

Selma la miraba, preocupada. ¿Por qué nunca la dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto? ¿Por un tiro de bala? ¿Por un brazo roto? ¿Porque casi había muerto desangrada? ¿O porque su gran amor estaba ahora en manos de sus enemigos y quizá no le volviera a ver nunca? ¿O porque...?

No debían saberlo. No debía saberlo nadie jamás. En silencio, Lara consideró la posibilidad de deshacer el entuerto. De librarse de aquella nueva carga, de aquel don inesperado. Pero si lo hacía, debía darse prisa. Y nadie tenía que notarlo. En el fondo, sabía que no podía ir adelante. Tenía que librarse de él. Tenía que encontrar a Kurtis.

Selma, estoy agotada. Necesito descansar.

De acuerdo. Pero llámame si me necesitas, ¿vale?

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Lara saltó hacia el cuarto de baño, para vomitar.


	27. Capítulo 26: La maldición de Lilith

**Capítulo 26: La maldición de Lilith**

A los cuatro días, Lara, Selma y Zip se hallaban en el corazón de Rumanía, frente al imponente castillo de Bran, morada permanente del erudito Vladimir Ivanoff.

¿En serio este es el castillo del conde Drácula? – preguntó Zip, mascando chicle, con el portátil bajo el brazo.

Eso dicen las leyendas.- comentó Lara sonriente, mientras los guiaba por los corredores atestados de turistas. Pero al recordar el tapiz, el prisionero torturado, y el desdichado destino de Loanna Von Skopf, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Ivanoff les esperaba cerca de su departamento. Al verlos, el hombrecillo bajo, clavo y con gafas se acercó y estrechó cortésmente sus manos.

¡Encantado de que hayáis decidido venir! Ya sabéis que lo de dar muchos tumbos no es lo mío...

Vlad, el castillo está precioso. – dijo Selma - Lo del incendio que montó Gunderson ya casi ni se nota.

Él frunció el ceño.

Sin duda, el Gobierno ha prodigado sus esfuerzos (y sus súplicas) en recaudar fondos para reconstruir esta joya. Lo que no puedo decir de otros asuntos de gobierno.

Les guió hasta su despacho y los hizo acomodarse. En aquellos dos años, el erudito había ganado gran reputación debido a sus estudios sobre la Lux Veritatis y los Nephilim, íntimamente ligados a la historia de su adorado monumento.

Bien – carraspeó al empezar – estuvimos en contacto hace dos semanas, momento en que todo se fue al diablo. Quisiera saber el por qué del fallo de conexión...

Oiga, don sabiondo – interrumpió Zip, dejando de mascar el chicle – no hubo ningún fallo de conexión. Mis conexiones nunca fallan. Sencillamente, se nos lió la madeja de mala manera.

Tomando la palabra, Lara relató el ataque sufrido por Monteleone, la huida para salvar la vida, la curación, y finalmente, la aparición de Betsabé y sus hombres y la triste conclusión de todo aquellos. A ello añadió Selma el relato de su estancia en Tenebra. Cuando finalizaron, Ivanoff estaba pensativo. Finalmente dijo:

Todo esto pinta muy mal. Si queréis mi sincera opinión, debéis haceros ya a la idea de que esa bonita mujer es una Nephilim.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – dijo Lara.

Oh vamos, querida. En el fondo, lo sabes, y mejor que yo. Tú has estado en presencia de esa criatura. Tú le has oído hablar... como también conociste a Karel. Dime, ¿has visto alguna similitud entre ambos? ¿Algo en su forma de expresarse... de ser?

Ella guardó silencio. Zip y Selma la miraban, interesados.

Más que similitud... veo grandísimas coincidencias. Pero Vlad, no es posible. Karel era el último Nephilim después de que yo destruyera al Durmiente. Y Karel está muerto.

Pero... – Ivanoff se inclinó hacia ella - ¿y si hubiera tenido una hija?

Lara torció la boca con una mueca sarcástica.

¿Debo recordarte que me quería a mí para lograr _eso_? ¿Que quería usarme como gestadora de su prole?

El globo de chicle se reventó en la cara de Zip, cubriéndola con una masa rosa pegajosa, mientras observaba estupefacto a Lara por lo que acababa de decir.

Bueno, sí... – admitió Ivanoff – pero...

Espera.- dijo Lara de repente, entrecerrando los ojos – Ahora que lo dices... el rostro de Betsabé... me es familiar.

Todos se quedaron mirándola expectantes, mientras Zip se arrancaba los pegajos de chicle de la cara. Vieron a Lara estremecerse y entonces exclamó:

¡Kristina Boaz!

¿Cómo? – dijeron Selma e Ivanoff a la vez.

¡Boaz! ¡La científica de La Cábala! La que Eckhardt castigó convirtiéndola en un ser abominable, a la que Kurtis mató.

Y que casi lo mata a él.- susurró Selma tétricamente.

Lara se había levantado y daba vueltas por la sala, como solía hacer cuando su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Kristina tenía la cara abrasada... deformada por algún accidente, por ello no pensé. Pero el rostro de Betsabé... es muy similar al de ella. El mismo cabello negro... los mismos ojos verdes... ¡sólo que mil veces más hermosa! ¡Es a ella a quien se parece! O...

Se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo, aturdida, mientras iba comprendiendo.

Dios mío. Giselle. Es cosa de Giselle.

¿De quién?

¡De la hermana de Kristina! Esa bruja rubia, loca, que me custodió y me mantuvo sedada los pocos días que estuve prisionera de La Cábala. Recuerdo que sentía alguna especie de atracción por Karel... parecía llevarlos escrito en la frente.

De modo que ahí hubo _feeling_ y Doña Perfecta fue el resultado. – canturreó Zip, haciendo una bola con el chicle que se había despegado de la cara.

Lara se echó a reír.

¿Con Karel? ¡Venga ya! Karel era incapaz de amar a su propia sombra.

No es preciso estar enamorado para querer echar un pol...

Ya lo sé. Pero es que no me cuadra. Durante ese intervalo de tiempo, Karel estuvo obsesionado conmigo. No creo que...

Se calló de nuevo. Frunció el ceño.

A menos que esa Betsabé sea una creación de laboratorio.

¡Lara! – Selma sacudió la cabeza - ¡No se pueden crear seres humanos en un laboratorio! Quizá esa mujer tenga una belleza y una atracción que nunca hayamos visto en otras mujeres, ¡pero no deja de ser una mujer!

¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices del pobre Nikos Kavafis? ¿El demonio que ella le echó era su mascota? ¿Y del Orbe y el Cetro robados? ¡Vamos, Selma! _¡No es una mujer normal!_

Es una Nephilim.- siseó Zip, sonriendo malignamente– Una Nephilim creada con material genético de las Boaz, mezclada con esperma del Ángel Caído.

¡Qué asco, Zip, cállate! – se estremeció la turca.

Durante unos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Finalmente, Zip, aburrido, dijo:

Bueno, diréis que soy un simple, pero para mí que estos debates sobre el origen de esa _sex symbol_ no nos llevan a ningún lado. Para cuando decidamos algo, el pobre Kurt estará cocinado y ensartado en un mader...

¡No bromees con eso! – estalló Lara, girándose hacia él. El pobre muchacho saltó hacia atrás, aterrado ante su apasionada furia.

Ivanoff carraspeó entonces:

¿Sabéis algo de la señora Cornel?

No, nada.- dijo Selma – Pero ella es la tercera portadora del Fragmento.

El erudito se rascó la cabeza.

¡Si al menos tuviera esos documentos valiosos que ese mafioso no quiso mostrarte! Nos ayudarían notablemente. Nos dirían algo sobre el Cetro y su cometido. ¡Lograríamos esbozar algo del plan del enemigo!

Lara se levantó entonces.

Selma, Zip, os quedaréis con Vlad aquí. Tenéis que revisar todos los archivos y anotaciones que dispongamos... sobre cualquier cosa. Aquí es necesaria la sabiduría de Vlad, los conocimientos de Selma y la cacharrería informática de Zip. Estaré en contacto con vosotros.

¿Adónde vas? – le dijeron.

A pedir ayuda. No podemos hacer esto solos. Pero ya os diré. Me propongo encontrar a Marie... y tal vez sí consigamos esos documentos.

(…)

Maddalena se estremeció, acurrucada en la bodega del barco, mientras oía los ronquidos de los marineros. Luego, encendió un candil y echó mano a su bolsa.

Hacía dos días que había abandonado Turquía. Después de conducir hacia la región más habitada, se volvió loca preguntando aquí y allá sobre los hombres de Betsabé.

Las noticias volaban deprisa. Resultaba que hacía dos días, un navío imponente, cargado de hombres armados, había dejado las costas. Todos hablaban de ello en voz baja y con miedo. Aquello había hecho temblar a la bella prostituta, porque, si ellos se habían ido, es que ya habían capturado a Kurtis... a quien ella deseaba encontrar antes que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Maddalena pasó tres días en el puerto, ganándose el dinero del pasaje para ir a Chipre. Se rumoreaba que el navío había tomado aquella ruta. Al menos, sería una pista.

Al principio, le dio asco tener que volver a soportar encima de ella aquellos cuerpos pesados y velludos, que apestaban a sudor y a alcohol, y que tanto le recordaban su maldita infancia en Siracusa. Pero era una mujer blanca y pelirroja en una tierra donde todas eran morenas y de pelo negro. Triunfó como nunca y ganó dinero no sólo para el pasaje, sino para mantenerse durante un tiempo sin tener que volver a repetir la repugnante experiencia.

Así pues, al tercer día pudo embarcarse en un navío pesquero que iba a recalar en Chipre. Claro que había tenido que prometer una sesión extra al capitán, pero por suerte parecía más limpio que sus hombres. Y ahora, acurrucada en la oscuridad de la bodega, Maddalena repasaba en silencio los documentos de Monteleone, mientras acariciaba con la otra mano el _dreamcatcher_ que pendía de su cuello.

¡Mirad! ¡Una puta ilustrada! – se burló uno de los marineros - ¡Sabe leer y todo!

¡Largo, gilipollas! – le espetó ella, sacando un cuchillo de carnicero que había robado en las atarazanas del puerto y, que desde luego, le estaba haciendo grandes favores para ahuyentar a los indeseados.

El marinero se eclipsó y ella volvió al estudio de los documentos. El corazón le palpitaba violentamente. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, excepto por lo que decía aquella hoja...

_Año de gracia de 1490. La Gran Diosa ha despertado. Temblamos al pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Sé que somos guerreros y que juramos consagrar el Don a la lucha contra los demonios, y en especial contra los Nephilim, pero nuestro corazón desfallece al pensar qué será enfrentarse a Ella. Pues Ella, de entre todas las criaturas que la Vorágine vomitó y el Cielo rechazó, es la más terrible y oscura. Su apariencia es la de una mujer bellísima, pero su aliento arde y su seno quema como el fuego. Sus malditos hijos la han despertado para que tome venganza en nosotros. Y nuestra fe desfallece por esto._

_Ella, la impura Lilith, vendrá blandiendo su Cetro para abatirnos de un golpe. Tenemos miedo. Podemos luchar contra diablos, contra los mismísimos Nephilim, ¿pero cómo enfrentarse a una Diosa más antigua que el mundo? ¿Podremos derrotarla a Ella, que lee mentes y corazones, cuyo brazo es más largo que el Río de Fuego, y que puede abatirnos de un golpe con su omnipotente Cetro?_

_Somos los siervos de la Luz de la Verdad. Tenemos que ser fuertes. Si pudiéramos arrebatarle el Cetro... quizá lográramos ahuyentarla. Pero nadie será capaz de acercarse a ella._

_Cuando llegue envuelta en llamas, nadie se le acercará. Ni siquiera los que la aman._

¡Eh, bonita! – exclamó una voz grosera.

Maddalena alzó la vista y gritó:

Si no te largas ahora mismo, te acaricio las tripas con esto – blandió el cuchillo - ¿Entendido?

_Año de gracia de 1497. La guerra se prolonga demasiado. Ella ha regresado a su oscura morada, pero ha infundido nuevas energías a sus malditos hijos. Ahora los Nephilim son más fuertes que nunca. Y nosotros somos pocos y estamos débiles._

_Ella se retiró por voluntad propia. En verdad no desea que sus blancos pies hollen esta tierra mancillada. El aire puro la asfixia, porque sólo respira azufre. Ella, la princesa de Bulinka, la reina de las diablesas, la impura Lilith. Con su retirada, volvemos a tener una oportunidad._

_No podemos creer, sin embargo, que hayamos tenido tan aciaga suerte. Ahora sé que se cumple lo que dice la leyenda: Lilith halló el Orbe. Lo arrancó de manos de la comunidad sagrada de Meteora. Fueron sus hijos quienes se lo entregaron y Ella hizo lo impensable: lo rompió en cuatro fragmentos. Con uno talló el Cetro Maldito que es su arma. Con él puede regir a todos los demonios de la Tierra y también desgarrar vidas de un solo golpe. Con los otros Tres Fragmentos, ¡oh Dios Santo!, talló tres puñales. Y luego regeneró el Orbe hasta dejarlo intacto._

_Me tiembla la pluma al escribir. Cuentan que la Gran Diosa lanzó sobre estos objetos una terrible maldición. Extendió sobre ellos sus afilados dedos y los maldijo. Los hizo irrompibles. Y ahora por más que lo intentamos, no podemos destruir el Orbe. Ni los Fragmentos. Se reconstruyen apenas los hacemos pedazos. El espíritu maligno de Lilith los fuerza a mantenerse unidos._

_Pero esto no es todo. Los Fragmentos están malditos... y no puedo creer que la Gran Diosa los embrujara... ¡para destruir a sus propios hijos! Ella dijo: "Otorgo a los Tres Fragmentos del Orbe el poder de condenar al No Ser a mis Hijos bienamados, mas sólo será si los empuña con su mano un Guerrero de la Luz, un Lux Veritatis. Hago esto porque mis Hijos son soberbios y no han querido escuchar mis consejos. Si obran con prudencia, vivirán, mas si el orgullo les corrompe, morirán."_

Es realmente terrible.- susurró Maddalena para sí misma – Es como si una madre fabricara el arma que habría de causar la muerte a su hijo. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿En qué la disgustarían?

_Pero aún llena de rabia, la Gran Madre no dejó solos a sus Hijos. Les entregó el Cetro Sagrado... y no es en vano un arma más terrible y más poderosa que los propios Fragmentos._

_¡El Cetro de Lilith, el Cuarto Fragmento del Orbe, recubierto en plata para no revelar su auténtico material! ¡Quien lo empuñe podrá mandar legiones y legiones de demonios, que asolarán la Tierra, o se arrojarán al negro abismo de la Vorágine si su portador se lo ordena! En verdad es arma terrible y poderosa._

_Ahora, nuestra Orden debe reencontrarla. Tenemos el Orbe y los Fragmentos, pero sin el Cetro, seguimos estando en desventaja. Si se lo arrebatáramos, podríamos dominar a los seres infernales y mandarlos de nuevo a la sima de la que proceden. Pero es muy complicado..._

El manuscrito se detenía allí. Suspirando, la pelirroja dobló en papel y lo devolvió a la carpeta. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había leído.

Al principio, todo le había parecido muy fantasioso. Pero ahora algo extraño le recorría las entrañas. Sólo ella había sabido lo ansiosa que había sido para Monteleone la búsqueda del Cetro a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Había vivido por el Cetro, había soñado con el Cetro. Lo había tenido a dos palmos de sus narices y lo había perdido. Era de entender que su furia y su desespero lo hubieran llevado a intentar asesinar a Lara.

Se santiguó con dedos temblorosos. Infiernos, demonios, guerreros de la Luz, diosas oscuras... demasiado complejo para su mente devota. Ella, que se había pasado las noches en vela pasando las cuentas de su rosario, para sufragar su impura alma, sentía pavor al oír mencionar aquellas cosas. Y si aquellos documentos que las mencionaban eran tan valiosos, es porque todo lo que en ellos había escrito era verdad como la vida misma.

Y ahora, aquella mujer tenebrosa, Betsabé, cuya hermosura y perversidad le recordaba a la propia Lilith, se había llevado el Cetro. ¿Aspiraría a comandar legiones de demonios sobre la Tierra? ¿Y por qué desearía tanto la muerte de Kurtis? ¿Qué peligro podía entrañar para él aquel hombre callado y reservado, pero letal si se lo proponía?

Mientras pensaba en ello, Maddalena vio filtrarse entre las cuadernas del navío los primeros rayos del sol. En cubierta, un marinero anunció que acababan de avistar Chipre.

(…)

¡Hija mía!

Giselle estrechó entre sus brazos a Betsabé, que había dejado caer su capucha en el momento en que sus pies hollaron la arena de la dorada playa.

Mientras descendían, los mercenarios observaban de reojo a las dos mujeres, semejantes a dos gemelas que llevaran tiempo separadas.

Te he traído un regalo. – murmuró la joven, sonriendo.

¡Él! – exclamó la científica, estremecida.

Kurtis salió del bote, escoltado y esposado. Paseó la mirada por la playa y la imponente fortaleza, para luego posarla en Giselle. Le hizo una agria mueca de reconocimiento, mas fue ella la que se adelantó hasta él mientras decía:

Han pasado dos años desde que tú y tu compañera de fechorías urdisteis aquella trama que casi nos llevó a nuestro fin. Cuán diferentes son las cosas ahora, ¿cierto? Yo ya no soy la joven frágil que conociste entonces. Ahora soy yo la Maestra... la líder de esta comunidad que es ahora fuerte. Ya ves que un cristal mal tallado no es arma suficiente para apagar el esplendor de La Cábala.

Betsabé parecía incómoda con aquel discurso, pero Giselle, ignorándolo, se acercó hasta ella y le retiró la capa de los hombros. Al hacerlo, el cabello, que llevaba recogido en el pliegue de la tela, se le soltó hasta las rodillas. Al instante fue como si una ola de perfume invadiera el aire. Giselle sonrió, consciente de que en aquel momento, todos aquellos hombres recién desembarcados, provenientes de diferentes rincones del planeta y adiestrados para matar, deseaban a su hija hasta la desesperación, pero también de que, si uno solo de ellos alargaba la mano para tocarla, caerían fulminados por su repugnante osadía.

¡Mírala bien! – Giselle miraba a Kurtis mientras hablaba – Quizá la hayas mirado durante estos días, regodeándote con su belleza. Pero ella no será más para ti que tu propia muerte. Ya sabes quién es, ¿verdad? ¡Creías que habías destruido a todos los Nephilim! Ya ves qué fácil es para La Cábala infundir vida de nuevo a los Benditos. La Alta Raza renacerá de nuevo y estás viendo a la nueva Madre. ¿La ves bien? ¿Encuentras alguna similitud con el ser que creó mi hermana Kristina, a quien tú diste muerte?

Sí – dijo Kurtis burlonamente – ya veo que te encanta mostrarla como a un muñeco de feria. Te has superado, Barbie doctora: de carnicera has pasado a ser una payasa.

Se hizo un espeso silencio, y entre las filas de los mercenarios se oyeron unas risas ahogadas. Schäffer avanzó unos pasos, indignado, pero Giselle llegó antes. Echó la mano hacia atrás y le arreó una bofetada a Kurtis. No muy fuerte, desde luego, debido a sus manos pequeñas y delicadas, pero el anillo de diamante que llevaba en uno de los dedos le arañó la mejilla, abriendo un surco desde la sien hasta la comisura de los labios, que empezó a sangrar ligeramente. Betsabé miró embelesada aquel líquido rojo que se derramaba con lentitud.

Giselle alzó la mano de nuevo, pero entonces su hija se adelantó y la detuvo.

Déjalo – le susurró al oído.- Todo cuanto quiere es provocarte.

Ella se apartó, jadeando, enrojecida.

¡Sacadlo de mi vista! – ordenó entonces.

Se apresuraron a complacerla. Lentamente, los mercenarios fueron abandonando la playa y retirándose a sus lugares de descanso. Después de presentarle sus respetos a Giselle, el cabecilla también se retiró. Quedaron solas madre e hija en la playa.

¡Le odio! – jadeó entonces la científica - ¡Le odio con todas mis fuerzas! Voy a borrar de su cara esa mueca burlona. ¡Le voy a poner de rodillas ante las dos! Bastante tiempo se ha burlado de nosotras. ¡Qué se ha creído que es! Ya veremos, cuando nuestros muchachos se ocupen de él, si sigue siendo tan insolente.

Ella no respondió. La brisa que soplaba en la playa le alborotaba los cabellos, envolviéndola en una especie de nube negra.

Y cuando le hayas destruido, ¿qué, madre? Cuando le hayas aplastado y sacado la última gota de sangre. Cuando esté muerto...

Vendrá el tiempo de nuestro triunfo. Mis experimentos acabarán por salir bien. Y tú serás el origen de la nueva Raza... tan Alta como lo fue la anterior. Eres la hija de Karel, no lo olvides nunca.

_Y ¿qué harás, madre? ¿Entregarme a un repugnante mortal? ¿Mezclarme con él como mi padre quería mezclarse con esa exploradora? ¿Te devolverá la muerte de ese desgraciado tu propia paz personal? ¿Dejarás de sufrir, de llorar por las noches, sólo por haber visto la sangre de Kurtis Trent derramarse sobre las losas de tu fortaleza? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Es eso en lo que te has convertido?_

Debo irme.- susurró – El viaje ha sido largo y estoy exhausta.

Se apartó y se dirigió hacia la fortaleza. Al alzar la mirada, vislumbró un rostro pequeño entre las cortinas de una de las habitaciones y susurró:

¿Qué haremos con la niña de la India?

De momento la retendremos. Servirá para hacer presión sobre Lara Croft. En el momento en que deje ser útil...

_Sí, madre. La matarás, como matas todo lo que ya no te sirve. Eckhardt te causaba repugnancia, pero tú eres ahora como él. Mas, ¿qué me importa? Sólo son mortales. El mundo está lleno de mortales, y nunca se acaban. Yo soy la única, la que está sola. Yo soy la importante._

_(…)_

¡Muy bonita tu respuesta de héroe supermachote allá arriba! – se burló Sciarra, metiendo la cara entre los barrotes – Ya veremos, cuando empiecen a arrancarte la piel a tiras, dónde te metes esa lengua tan larga.

Kurtis no respondió, aunque de buen gusto le hubiera estampado la suela de la bota en su facha granujienta. Pero se obligó a permanecer allá sentado, porque sabía que si se levantaba, aquel cobarde se apartaría de los barrotes y se burlaría de su frustración.

_Déjale que hable, hombre. Ya le callarán la boca._

Estaba a muchos metros bajo tierra, en las mazmorras de la fortaleza. Pese a estar en pleno puñetero siglo XXI, aquella loca de Giselle había mandado excavar aquellos túneles de roca viva y compartimentarlos en celdas con barrotes. Y ahora Kurtis estaba encadenado a una pared por donde rezumaban hilos de agua de mar y las cadenas que lo sujetaban parecían sacadas de un museo de la tortura. Era un disparate.

Allá abajo no llegaba la luz del sol. Todo estaba sumido en permanente oscuridad, excepto por la débil luz de los farolillos eléctricos, que sólo se encendían cuando bajaba alguien. Y las celdas estaban vacías. No había nadie allí, excepto él, o al menos eso creía. Al fondo del pasillo percibía una claridad y el ensordecedor rugido de las olas. Eso hizo pensar a Kurtis que quizá estaba dentro del acantilado que había visto antes, en la playa.

Mientras Sciarra seguía insultándole, hizo un recuento mental de sus heridas. No era mucho, si se exceptuaba el tiro en la rodilla. Se sumaban a él los brazos masacrados, el golpe en la cabeza, un labio partido y una mejilla rasguñada. No era mucho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que debía irse preparando para lo peor.

¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Estás sordo? Venga, contesta como un hombre. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Esa zorra inglesa tuvo más huevos que tú. Claro que se libró por orden del jefe, de lo contrario, yo le hubiera enseñado quién manda allí. Ya la tenía puesta de rodillas, lista para mamármela, cuando...

¿Por qué no te callas y te vas al carajo?

Sciarra giró la cabeza sorprendido. No había sido Kurtis el que había dicho eso. Él también miró hacia la izquierda, y para su sorpresa, una sombra deforme surgió de la oscuridad. En la celda de al lado, también encadenado, había un anciano encorvado, vestido apenas con jirones de tela, y cubierto de pupas y un dedo de suciedad.

¡Válgame el diablo! – se burló el italiano - ¡Mira, imbécil, ya tienes compañero de celda! ¡Un viejo asqueroso y jorobado!

¡Largo de aquí, inútil! – dijo el anciano, extendiendo los brazos - ¡Ten cuidado, porque si te quedas ahí, te contagiaré la lepra!

Aquello bastó para que Sciarra retrocediera de un salto, soltando los barrotes. El anciano, ni corto ni perezoso, se inclinó, haciendo tintinear sus cadenas, y recogió una piedra del suelo. Luego la lanzó mientras repetía:

¡He dicho que largo!

La piedra pasó silbando entre los barrotes y golpeó al italiano en la nariz. Éste, gritando, retrocedió y subió las escaleras, maldiciendo en voz alta. Se oyó un golpe sordo, como de una puerta al cerrarse, y entonces se hizo el silencio.

Tienes buena puntería, anciano.- dijo Kurtis.

Marcus. Llámame Marcus, hijo.- el viejo se dejó caer en su rincón y desapareció de su vista, tan densa era la oscuridad, pese a que sólo les separaba un muro de barrotes – Ese maldito granuja estaba ya poniéndome nervioso.

Se acurrucó y cruzó las piernas.

No te preocupes.- añadió – No tengo lepra, son las llagas que me hacen estas malditas cadenas.

¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

Marcus cerró los ojos.

Ya no me acuerdo... semanas, quizá meses. No lo sé. La fortaleza es reciente. Yo ya era su rehén cuando la construyeron. Me capturaron en Moscú, hace casi un año, creo. Es difícil llevar la cuenta aquí abajo. En esta eterna sombra...

Ya le veía mejor. Estaba balanceándose adelante y atrás, mientras se sujetaba el flaco estómago.

Luego me trasladaron aquí y me arrojaron a este inmundo agujero. He sido el único inquilino de esta cárcel has ahora... y tengo tanta hambre...

¿Por qué te retienen?

Venganza. Yo soy valioso. El único que queda de los míos. Ah, qué dolor... se olvidaron de mí. Al principio, me dieron tortura. Creí que moriría. Pero se cansaron. No es divertido torturar a un viejo... es débil, muere pronto. Me dejaron aquí. Me alimentan con sobras una vez al día. Les he pedido que me maten... pero no quieren. Me moriré aquí, de hambre, y me comerán las ratas... eso si no me ahogo cuando sube la marea.

¿La marea sube hasta aquí?

Sí, hijo. Estamos en el acantilado. Cuando sube la marea, su tripa hueca se llena. Las mazmorras se inundan. Ella lo sabe. Esa loca rubia lo sabe. Sabe que la marea sube y sube, hasta que me llega hasta el cuello, y que tengo que aferrarme al techo para que las cadenas no me arrastren al fondo y me ahogue...

Soltó un gemido y se retorció. Kurtis no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que aquel pobre hombre no estaba del todo en sus cabales.

¿Y tú, hijo? ¿Por qué te han metido aquí?

Kurtis sonrió.

Venganza.

(…)

Marie anduvo perdida, sin rumbo alguno, por la carretera. Iba tropezando con las piedras mientras lloraba, mientras se le escapaba por los ojos todo el desamparo del mundo. Durante años, había evitado llorar. Se había mordido los labios. No había tenido derecho a llorar, a lamentarse. Debía velar por su hijo, por ella misma, por su marido, estuviese donde estuviese. Ahora no le quedaba nada. Ahora podía llorar.

No supo cuánto tiempo anduvo. Quizá habían pasado horas cuando sus pies la llevaron, de nuevo, al campamento cerca de la necrópolis. Sólo quedaban de él algunos restos humeantes, restos del incendio que Monteleone ordenara. Ni siquiera se preguntó el por qué. Se dirigió vacilante hacia la entrada de la necrópolis, no sin antes tomar una tea encendida que halló en el suelo arenoso.

Atravesó los túneles iluminándose con aquel jirón de fuego, y a su paso, fue prendiendo fuego a todos los Nephilim que yacían en sus nichos. La concavidad de la piedra los mantenía en un horno individual y fueron ardiendo, consumiéndose con facilidad. Avanzó con calma, consciente de que destruía la última evidencia de la existencia de aquellas criaturas sobre la Tierra, y regodeándose con ella. Las llamas se propagaron e hicieron presa de los túneles, pero ella los dejó atrás y se internó.

No la alteró el horror de la fosa pútrida ni su hediondez. Atravesó aquella cámara monstruosa y, cuando sintió abrirse las fauces bajo sus pies, simplemente soltó la antorcha. El fuego prendió en la carne putrefacta y en los insectos y se expandió como una llamarada. Marie alcanzó la salida y siguió avanzando con calma, mientras la enorme bestia rugía de dolor.

Cuando sus pasos la llevaron ante Tenebra, su belleza la embargó, pero no evitó que lamentara haber tenido que sacrificar su antorcha, pues de buen gusto habría incendiado también aquel antro del Mal, si la roca viva hubiera podido arder. Pero sus ojos ya no se fijaron más en la ciudad. Había avistado a los crucificados.

Descendió en silencio, con el corazón en el puño y el alma a pedazos. Recorrió el camino, deteniéndose a cada pie de cruz, leyendo el cartel de cada uno de los ajusticiados y tratando de asociar el rostro de aquellos conocidos a los pellejos cadavéricos que ahora eran. Pero ya no eran sus amigos los que allí pendían. Sólo secos despojos.

Con una película de sudor brillándole en la piel, llegó hasta la cruz más grande de todas.

Konstantin.- murmuró, extendiendo la mano, pero sus dedos no llegaron a tocar los esqueléticos pies. Lo habían clavado muy alto, bien alto, para que pudiese observar la agonía de los demás al tiempo que él padecía la suya propia.

Resbaló con el rostro pegado a la seca madera, hasta caer de rodillas. Hundió el rostro en el suelo. Aquel muerto no era Konstantin, el hombre que había amado, que aún amaba, había volado alto, bien alto, más alto que aquella cruz. No estaba allí. No debía llorarle. Hacía mucho que ya no sufría, mientras que ella...

Si hubiera tenido el don de la clarividencia, como él y su hijo, lo habría podido ver, erguido y sereno, el día en que lo crucificaron...

_Golpes de martillo, chirrido de clavos. Gritos, sollozos. Alaridos desgarradores. Mujeres que lloraban, niños que gemían. El holocausto final. El último día de la Orden._

_Eckhardt contempló su obra: ciento veintidós cruces enclavadas en el camino ascendente a la ciudad de Edén. Estaba flanqueado por sus dos más allegados: a su izquierda, un frío e impasible Karel, a su derecha, Gertrude, que lo observaba todo con ojos brillantes._

_Lenta, incansablemente, los hombres de Gunderson habían ido clavándolos uno detrás de otro, sin apiadarse de la mujer, del joven, del niño de cinco años. Uno detrás de otro. El concierto de gritos y aullidos de dolor helaba la sangre en las venas. _

_El propio Gunderson se había ganado el honor de escoltar a Konstantin hasta su lugar de suplicio. Tenía cerca de cincuenta años. Aún era fuerte, y pese a su cabello encanecido, a Gunderson le parecía terriblemente parecido a su hijo. No lo había maltratado ni golpeado. No le había correspondido a él darle tortura, y era algo de lo que el matón calvo se alegraba. Aunque le avergonzaría reconocerlo, había algo en aquel sereno caudillo que le infundía respeto._

_¡Padre! ¡Padre! – chilló una voz._

_Konstantin se giró. Dos mercenarios acababan de coger, entre los que esperaban ser crucificados, a una jovencita, de apenas dieciséis años, y la arrastraban hacia su madero. Su hermano, al verlo, empezó a gritar, pero los guardias le sujetaron._

_¡Oh padre! – chilló la muchacha - ¡Ayúdame!_

_A Konstantin se le nublaron los ojos. Todos le llamaban "padre" desde el día en que el Consejo votara nombrarle nuevo Gran Maestre. Pero ese nombramiento nunca había llegado. Y ahora no podía ayudarla. Ni siquiera podía ayudarse a sí mismo._

_La muchacha fue clavada desnuda en la cruz y tras ella fue su hermano, y el resto. Mientras observaba aquello, oyó la voz de Eckhardt:_

_Espero, Konstantin, que tu satisfacción sea plena. Como ves, no he descuidado a ninguno de los tuyos. No quisiera que te sintieras solo cuando llegara tu turno._

_Gertrude añadió entonces:_

_¡Ya puede sentirse satisfecho! Va a morir del mismo modo en que murió el Dios en que ellos creen._

_Karel sonrió entonces. Konstantin cruzó su mirada con la de él. Sí, claro, él lo sabía. Los Lux Veritatis no adoraban a ningún Dios. Hubiera sido insensato, ¿no, Konstantin? ¡Sólo los fundadores de esta ciudad son dioses!_

_Cuando llegó su turno, se dejó clavar con serenidad. Los clavos atravesándole las muñecas y los tobillos no le dolieron más de lo que le habían dolido las torturas recibidas anteriormente. Desde el lugar en que lo habían ubicado, podía ver al resto. Los que habían sido los primeros ya estaban muertos o desvanecidos. El resto alzaron sus rostros desesperados hacia él._

_¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Qué les consolaría ahora?_

_Eckhardt, Gertrude y Gunderson se retiraron, mientras los mercenarios hacían guardia. Sólo Karel permaneció en su sitio, silencioso. Al cabo de un rato, avanzó hasta llegar al pie de la cruz._

_¿Has venido a verme morir? – dijo Konstantin con calma._

_Karel sonrió de nuevo._

_Soy inmune al odio y al rencor. No te odio porque tu desdicha es mi fortuna y tú mueres mientras que yo viviré. Por eso no me importa lo que les ocurre a ti y a los tuyos._

_Se oían gemidos y sollozos a lo largo del camino. Uno de los hombres más cercanos, al ver a Karel, empezó a retorcerse e insultarle. Pero él siguió mirando a Konstantin._

_Tienes que saber que vosotros morís porque tu hijo huyó.- continuó – No se parece mucho a ti. Es bastante cobarde. Nada más saber a quién servía Gunderson, desapareció._

_Preferiría verle escondido entre las faldas de una mujer a verle sirviendo a La Cábala aunque fuera tres segundos._

_Karel torció la sonrisa al oír la respuesta de Konstantin. Nada rompía la voluntad inquebrantable de aquel hombre. _

_Durante horas, se mantuvo con paciencia al pie de la cruz, mientras el resto de la gente iba muriendo. Tal y como esperaba, Konstantin fue el último en morir._

_¿Dirás algo sobre tu hijo ahora? – le preguntó cuando vio que se asfixiaba. - ¿Dónde está? ¿Es a él a quien has enviado los otros dos Fragmentos?_

_El moribundo abrió los ojos, hinchó el pecho por última vez y susurró:_

_Él volverá y será vuestra muerte._

_El aire escapó de sus labios y se descolgó hasta quedar inerte. Karel le observó en silencio, y luego se alejó despacio._

_(…)_

¡Marie!

Unos brazos flexibles la rodearon y le separaron de la tierra en la que yacía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, desvanecida, a los pies de la gran cruz?

¡Marie! Por Dios, ¿cómo se te ocurre bajar aquí? ¡Las mantícoras andan sueltas!

Era Lara quien le hablaba, quien la cogía de los hombros.

¿Cómo me has encontrado? – balbució, limpiándose los churretones de fango de las rodillas.

¡Hay un incendio espantoso en el exterior! ¡Todo ha ardido, la necrópolis, la fosa pútrida! Las autoridades lo han advertido y he acudido enseguida por si te hallaba en los alrededores...

Marie sonrió.

He sido yo. El campamento ya había ardido, pero yo he destrozado esas asquerosas momias, esa horrible bestia. Que desaparezcan. Que el viento se lleve sus cenizas.

Lara la observó, compadecida. La pobre mujer estaba enajenada.

Vamos.- la urgió – Tenemos que encontrar a Kurtis. ¿Dónde te dejaron? ¿Qué camino tomaron?

La levantó y le rodeó los hombros mientras la conducía lejos de las cruces. Marie giró la vista una última vez.

_Adiós, amor mío._


	28. Capítulo 27: La Isla

**Capítulo 27: La Isla**

Marcus se convirtió en una grata compañía los primeros días que Kurtis pasó en la cárcel. No le tocaron aún. Pero tampoco bajaron a dejar comida.

Te matarán de hambre primero.- terció el anciano – Y cuando el cuero de tus botas empiece a resultarte apetitoso, empezará lo bueno de verdad.

Él sabía mucho de lo que ocurría en la Isla. Lo sabía prácticamente todo, excepto dónde estaba situado aquel farallón rocoso perdido de la mano de Dios. A juzgar por el clima, en el Mediterráneo... pero el mar era muy vasto.

Al atardecer del segundo día (ellos no lo sabían ya que vivían en una sombra permanente), se desató una tormenta. Los truenos resonaban dentro de la caverna del acantilado, desgarrando los oídos de los dos presos, y al cabo de un rato, el oleaje empezó a inundar las celdas, tal y como Marcus anunció. El agua fría y espumosa fue subiendo de nivel... y cuando ya les llegó al cuello (al cuello de Kurtis, el pobre Marcus hacía rato que flotaba), tuvieron que agarrarse a la parte más alta de los barrotes y luchar contra la corriente y el peso de las cadenas, que pugnaban por arrastrarlos al fondo. Durante todo el rato que duró la angustiosa lucha (horas, quizá) Kurtis llegó a temer que el agua les cubriera por completo, pero no lo hizo.

¡Qué va! – dijo Marcus, escupiendo agua tras hundirse por enésima vez y ser rescatado de un tirón por Kurtis, a través de los barrotes - ¡Esos cabrones lo tienen muy bien calculado! A partir de esto la el agua se nivela y no sube más. ¡Y gracias porque los tiburones no entren aquí!

Pero Kurtis, que notaba la sal del agua en cada una de sus heridas, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por los tiburones. Por lo menos aquel horrible dolor significaba que cicatrizarían antes.

Horas después, el nivel del agua bajaba y la marea se retiraba, dejándolos empapados y tiritando de frío. Kurtis empezó a sacarse las vendas mojadas de los brazos porque no resistía ya el escozor. Entraba ya algo de luz (parecía haberse hecho de día) en las celdas y Marcus se quedó observando los horribles cortes.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

Me ataron con hilo de alambre, y me solté.

Pues hijo, estás como una cabra. Podrías haberte quedado sin brazos. Y ya ves, de todos modos has acabado aquí... – bajó la voz – Sí, todos hemos acabado aquí.

Se sentó en un rincón de su celda, chapoteando en el suelo mojado, y empezó a rascarse una llaga que tenía cerca del hombro. Kurtis forzó la vista a través de la semipenumbra y alcanzó a ver una extraña marca en el hombro.

¿Qué es eso, anciano? ¿Un tatuaje?

Marcus sonrió y se acercó para enseñárselo.

Hubo un tiempo en que este Símbolo era mi vida entera... ahora, es sólo un pasaporte hacia el final.

Kurtis volvió a mirar aquel símbolo, y entonces se echó a reír en voz baja.

¡No puede ser!

¿Cómo?

El hombre alzó la vista y señaló hacia el tatuaje:

Si yo te dijera _Luceat eais in materia virentis_, tú deberías responderme...

... _maxima vires ad incrementum._ – murmuró Marcus, mirándolo estupefacto.

Se quedó mirando con expresión estúpida a Kurtis, que seguía riéndose.

¡Pero... yo creía que era el último! – farfulló.

Y yo que era el último.- contestó el otro con calma – ¿Qué eres, Sanador o Luchador?

Soy un pobre y viejo Sanador. – dijo Marcus, sonriendo al fin.

Kurtis volvió a reírse.

Enhorabuena. Parece que sí que eres el último. No el último Lux Veritatis, pero sí el último Sanador.

De modo que tú eres Luchador. ¡Santo Dios! Tengo un Luchador en la celda de al lado. ¡Mis oraciones han sido escuchadas!

No sé de qué hablas.

¡Tú puedes sacarnos de aquí!

El hombre escrutó el rostro del anciano, que asomaba ansioso entre los barrotes.

Estás enajenado, Marcus.

¡Yo creo que no! Puedes hacer estallar estos barrotes. ¡Derribar esa maldita puerta de ahí! Saldríamos, hijo, lograríamos escapar.

Kurtis hacía una mueca burlona.

Y cuando hubiera derribado puerta y barrotes, ¿adónde iríamos? Suponiendo que pudiera cargarme a todos los hombres de Schäffer (y te aseguro que no puedo), ¿cómo saldríamos aquí? ¿Nos echaríamos al mar, a nadar hacia ninguna parte?

Marcus abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. Tenía razón. Estaban atrapados, irremediablemente atrapados.

Yo sólo soy un Sanador. Curo con mis manos, pero no puedo ver el futuro ni el pasado, ni hacer que la materia se altere a mi voluntad. Sólo los Luchadores podíais hacer eso.

_¡Maldita sea! _gruñó Kurtis para sí _¿Es que no lo entiende? ¡No sirve de nada! No lograríamos nada. Siempre han sido igual, diablos, estos dichosos Sanadores, creyendo que éramos superhéroes o algo así sólo porque podemos... destrozar lo que se nos antoje... y ver cosas que no entendemos._

Si no salimos de aquí – insistió el anciano – estamos muertos. Esta gente está loca... sobre todo esa rubia, la científica. Científica... ¡y un carajo! Es una psicópata. Hace salvajadas con las personas... con los niños. Hace algunos años oí decir que era la más "limpia" de todos... que no sabía lo que hacía, que no era como los otros. ¡Pero ahora es peor que todos juntos! A veces oigo hablar a los mercenarios... sí, he oído mucho... y esa bestia de Schäffer...

Se interrumpió, pues de algún lugar superior se oía un repiqueteo metálico que se iba haciendo más estridente. Marcus tomó aire y prosiguió:

Mira, yo llevo meses prisionero. Pero no fui el único. Conmigo capturaron a otro Sanador... a nosotros no nos clavaron en cruces en Tenebra porque sencillamente, escapamos. No llegamos a caer en sus redes. Claro que al Alquimista le gustaba decir que los había crucificado a todos... qué más quisiera él.

"Ese otro Sanador era un muchacho joven, no llegaría a los veinte años. No me acuerdo ni de su nombre, pobre chiquillo... voy a contarte lo que le hicieron para que te hagas una idea de lo que te espera a ti."

¿Por qué os retuvieron tanto tiempo? – interrumpió Kurtis.

Ah... fue cosa de Ella... de la Señora. Ella quería ver cómo curábamos. Pero nos desdeñó pronto. Un Nephilim siempre cura mucho mejor.

Otro golpe metálico. Marcus se estremeció.

Ya te dije que me torturaron, pero no lo hicieron durante mucho tiempo. Me hubiera muerto. Pero él era jovencito y aguantó bastante. Le hicieron atrocidades. Ese Schäffer es un monstruo. La doctora no se mete en las torturas. Les deja hacer. Es como una paga que se añade al salario. Ella sólo tortura a sus pacientes... los prisioneros son cosa de Schäffer. Cuando la Señora se cansó de nosotros, caímos en manos de Schäffer y de los suyos. Qué salvajes... ¿Has oído hablar del Trono? – dijo de pronto.

Kurtis soltó un suspiro.

No debe ser nada bueno.

Es su silla eléctrica. Ellos lo llaman el Trono, los muy cabrones... de trono tiene poco. A mí me dieron unas cuantas sacudidas. A él casi lo mataron... Le pegaron los párpados a las cejas para que no durmiera por las noches. Yo le sacaba el esparadrapo... me gané unas cuantas palizas, pero no podía soportar ver el pobre chico así...

Los golpes metálicos se acentuaron. Kurtis trató de averiguar de dónde procedían. Parecían estar sobre ellos.

... y cuando vieron que yo se los quitaba, me dijeron: "¿Quieres que duerma, viejo? Ahora haremos que duerma mucho..." y le cosieron los párpados con aguja y cordel. No le sacaron los ojos porque preferían pinchárselos mientras le cosían.

Kurtis agudizó el oído. Sí, no había duda. Los golpes se acercaban...

¿Por qué no me los cosieron a mí? ¿Por qué no se divertían tanto con un viejo? Le siguieron dando descargas hasta que casi lo mataron. Y luego empezaron a mutilarle. Le castraron con unas tijeras y...

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo.

Oh, Dios, ese tío otra vez.- suspiró Marcus al ver a Sciarra.

Me han enviado a anunciarte que te toca pasada de hostias.- dijo el italiano con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Siéntate aquí, capullo.- dijo Kurtis, alzando el dedo corazón.

Se oyó un ruido seco y carcajeante. Marcus se estaba riendo.

Sciarra se adelantó hasta los barrotes. Llevaba una barra metálica en la mano (¿de dónde diablos la había sacado?) y había estado armando escándalo con aquello.

¡Vaya, si el pajarito pía antes de salir del huevo! Ya me pensada que eras mudo o idiota. Ten cuidado, porque si me cabreas te acariciaré con esto.

Y blandió la barra.

Se oían pasos. Alguien descendía. Varias voces.

Ignorando a Sciarra, Marcus se arrastró hasta tocar la celda colindante y siseó:

¡Vienen a por ti! Te deseo mucha suerte, hijo, pero no me hago ilusiones. Quizá, cuando hayas pasado el primer día, sí quieras intentar escapar. Es mejor morir que soportar esto indefinidamente.

Sciarra lanzó un barrazo en su dirección y tuvo que apartarse. Lo sacaron de la celda y él se dejó conducir con calma. El italiano les siguió, con una expresión de placer en el rostro.

Que la Luz Sagrada te proteja.- murmuró Marcus, y empezó a rezar.

(…)

Marie parpadeó cuando la luz del sol le hirió en los ojos. Miró los restos calcinados del campamento y vio un grupo de soldados moviéndose entre los focos de llamas que quedaban y apagándolos. Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y se acercó, secándose el sudor tiznado de la frente.

¡Demonios! – exclamó - ¿De modo que usted es la pirómana? ¡Vaya milagro haberla encontrado viva!

La mujer le lanzó una mirada muerta y le giró la cara. Lara se excusó:

No se encuentra demasiado bien. Luego te veo, Justin.

La acompañó hasta uno de los jeeps y la sentó allí.

Estos que ves son una brigada del ejército Británico.- le explicó – Justin y yo fuimos compañeros en una expedición hace algunos años y digamos que me debía un favor. Como ves, hemos conseguido ayuda. Cuando oímos que los yacimientos de Capadocia estaban incendiándose, traté de venir cuanto antes... ¡podrías haber muerto abrasada allá abajo!

Marie se tocó el rostro, y notó que le dolía. Se palpó la frente y las cejas y observó que se le habían chamuscado. Pero ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Tu amiga Selma se enfurecerá conmigo... destruí la obra de su vida... pero ya no lo resisto, Lara... no puedo... éste es el fin.

Lara frunció el ceño.

Será el fin para ellos, en todo caso. No puedes rendirte ahora.

Ella hundió la cabeza y el rostro desapareció entre los mechones oscuros y plateados de su cabello.

Me soltaron en la costa. No sé qué puerto era. Tomaron un navío y se hicieron a la mar. Lara, no tenemos ni idea de dónde han ido. No sabemos dónde le han llevado. No tenemos pista alguna. Le hemos perdido.

Pero Lara sonrió.

Todavía tenemos los Fragmentos. Y los quieren. Podemos jugar con eso... y escucha. Cuando regresé de la India, traje una niña casi adolescente que tenía bajo mi custodia. La raptaron y pedirán cuentas por ella. Justin y sus hombres nos ayudarán. Y tenemos a Selma y a Ivanoff, dos cerebros pensantes muy buenos, y la habilidad de Zip para mantenernos comunicados. No nos vencerán, Marie. Y si lo logran, no será porque no habremos luchado.

¡Eh, Croft!

Se giró. Justin había reaparecido. Era un hombre de estatura media, moreno, que lucía un bigote bien recortado y al que el uniforme militar no sentaba demasiado bien, pero que no había duda de que le gustaba llevarlo como una segunda piel. Marie esperaba que fuese de fiar.

¿Qué quieres? – continuó el hombre, mostrándole dos armas diferentes - ¿La AK o la Thompson?

Prefiero la AK.- sonrió Lara. Justin se la lanzó y ella la cazó al vuelo. Empezó a cargarla con rapidez.

¿Es que vamos a entrar en combate? – balbució la anciana.

Lara sonrió.

No soy de las que se quedan a esperar a ver por dónde cae la suerte. Me la busco yo misma. Y si éste es el único lenguaje que esos cabrones van a entender, bienvenido sea.

(…)

Lara – dijo Zip, ajustándose el auricular – Lara. ¿Lara? ¿Me recibes? ¡Lara! ¡Lar...!

¡Que sí, hombre! ¡Te recibo! – oyó hablar a Lara - ¿Hay alguna novedad de allá?

Zip se secó el sudor de la frente.

Bueno, Vlad ha estado rebuscando entre sus anotaciones... aunque no ha hallado nada sobre el Cetrito de los Palotes. La Lux Veritatis no tiene archivos que hable de eso...

Espera – dijo Selma, cogiendo otro auricular – Déjame... ¿Lara, me oyes? ¿Sí? Mira, si los Lux Veritatis sabían algo del Cetro, como no sea lo que Monteleone nos enseñó sobre los gemelos Van Der Brieck... desde luego no está en poder de Vlad. Y ha estado recopilando material desde hace dos años. ¡No sabes la cantidad de información que tiene este hombre aquí!

O sea, que a buscar en otra parte, nena. – concluyó el muchacho.

Lara calló por unos momentos. Luego añadió:

De acuerdo. Creo que ya sé dónde buscar. Por cierto, Marie está conmigo.

¿La soltaron? ¿Está bien?

Sí, está bien... vamos a dejar los Fragmentos en un lugar seguro, incluido el tuyo. Os llamaré en cuanto sepamos algo más. Mientras tanto, seguid informándoos. Quizá haya algo que interese, aparte del Cetro.

Y colgó. Zip soltó un bufido y tanteó la mesa en busca de chicle. Al no encontrarlo (se lo había mascado todo) soltó un gruñido.

Ivanoff se calzó de nuevo los anteojos y murmuró:

Me voy de nuevo a la biblioteca. Estoy seguro de que algo se me escapa...

Cuando se marchó, el chico se quedó mirando a Selma con afecto.

Fruncir el ceño le queda muy bien a Lara, pero a ti te afea, princesa.

Selma suspiró.

Estoy preocupada por todos. Esto... esto es una pesadilla. Para mí empezó hace tres años. Para Marie, mucho antes. Y Kurtis la ha vivido toda su vida. Cuando ya creíamos que se había acabado... ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿Por qué esta gente nunca puede perdonar, nunca puede olvidar? ¿Cuándo acabará la matanza? ¿Cuándo se hayan aniquilado los unos a los otros?

Hundió la cabeza, y su cabello suave y brillante se le deslizó por el hombro. Zip tuvo que forzarse a no extender la mano para acariciarlo. Luego recordó a Sciarra, que había querido forzarla, y sintió asco y rabia.

Por suerte, tenemos a Lara.- dijo para distraerse – Ella es fuerte y sabrá qué hacer. Les enseñará a esos cabrones quién manda. Y Kurt... bueno, es un tipo duro.- sonrió - ¿Sabes? Cuando le conocí, creí que era un psicópata. Creí que iba a matarme. Luego supe que su Orden obligaba a la eliminación de testigos para... para que no fueras por ahí diciendo que habías visto mujeres con serpientes de peluca en las alcantarillas de Nueva York.- se rió – Pero no me mató. Me dejó marchar. Dijo que estaba cansado de matar.

Esperemos que no esté cansado de vivir.- murmuró Selma, cerrando los ojos.

(…)

El puerto turco de Chipre rebosaba de sol y de aroma a sal. A Madalena le recordaba el puerto de Siracusa. Pero la isla en cuya playa nació Venus tenía un panorama muy diferente. Allí, el mazazo de la guerra turco-griega había dejado cicatrices aún más profundas que en Grecía y en Turquía. Los chipriotas no habían superado aquel horror, y aún entonces, la isla se hallaba separada en dos sectores, el turco y el griego, divididos por un alto muro de cemento, forrado con hilos de alambre y custodiado por soldados armados con metralletas. Si alguien se acercaba demasiado... adiós.

Por ello, Maddalena, pese a que se sentía incómoda entre turcos, no quiso intentar cruzar. Que le cosieran el culo a balazos a otro. Se quedó en el puerto, a seguir repasando aquellos documentos que, de pronto, le interesaban vivamente.

Sentada al sol y con las piernas en el agua, repasaba las hojas. Su latín deficiente (el poco que Monteleone había tenido tiempo de enseñarle) no le permitía entender muchas cosas, como el _Luceat eais_ y otras frases que repetían con frecuencia, como si fuese una invocación. A veces, el latín de los Lux Veritatis le resultaba demasiado complejo.

Había aprendido ya quiénes eran los Nephilim, los Lux Veritatis, el Orbe, el Cetro y demás. Todo aquello no habría pasado de ser el cuento de hadas más delicioso o la más terrible historia de terror, sino fuera porque en el fondo, sabía que era cierto. Si Monteleone, Betsabé y aquella británica se habían pegado por saber aquello, es que...

De pronto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¡Monteleone, Betsabé y Lara Croft _se habían pegado por aquello_! ¡Aquellos documentos eran más valiosos de lo que pensaba! Y ahora, estaban en un puerto sucio de Chipre, en manos de una simple fulana...

Echó la cabeza atrás y empezó a reír. Uno de los marineros se giró y la señaló. Sí, mejor que la creyeran loca. A ver si la dejaban en paz.

Sí, aquellos documentos eran importantes. Contaban leyendas antiguas, cosas terribles. Desde hacía noches soñaba con guerreros de resplandecientes armaduras, capaces de mover cosas con la mente, de sanar heridas con sus manos, que se enfrentaban a demonios albinos de grandísimo poder. Imaginó esferas de cristal en manos de ancianos monjes, de puñales transparentes hincándose en carnes malditas... y ella era la que tenía los documentos.

Los guardó en su bolsa y se alzó. Había llegado hasta Chipre, pero no sabía cómo proseguir. Si quería encontrar a Kurtis o, al menos, adónde había ido Betsabé y los suyos, por lo menos tendría algo que hacer. Pensó que quizá podría liberar a Kurtis (pues suponía que estaba en sus manos por las últimas noticias de Monteleone) canjeándolos por aquellos documentos.

_No seas niña_, se riñó a sí misma, _no has nacido para ser ninguna heroína. Usa la cabeza._

Durante días y semanas rondó por el puerto, haciendo oído a las conversaciones. No entendía el turco pero algunos hablaban en italiano y se oía mucho inglés. Pero no fueron ni turistas, ni pescadores, los que dieron la primera pista a Maddalena. Fueron las prostitutas.

Había varias en aquel puerto. No recibieron bien la llegada de aquella guapa italiana. Su piel blanca, sus ojos pardos y sobre todo, la cabellera rojiza suponían una total competencia para sus cuerpectios flacos y morenos. Pero hubo una a la que cogió cariño.

Se trataba de una muchacha enjuta, pequeña, que no llegaría ni a los dieciocho años, y a la que con sólo echar un vistazo, Maddalena supo que la sífilis se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Se llamaba Safie y aprovechó el afecto que le había acogido para tratar de saber algo.

Se sentaban cerca del agua cuando nadie las buscaba y entonces Safie se ponía a toquetearle el pelo y a mirarlo a trasluz, fascinada por el color.

¿Esto es tuyo? ¿Es natural? – balbuceó con su deficiente italiano.

Maddalena sonreía. Siempre le habían preguntado eso.

Toda yo soy pelirroja. – y se echaron a reír, porque era obvio a qué se refería.

Después de muchas charlas, cuando creyó que ya había ganado su confianza, Maddalena empezó a preguntarle por lo que la interesaba. Al principio, Safie le miró de reojo, desconfiada, luego murmuró:

¿Una mujer hermosa rodeada por soldados? Tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto desde que estoy aquí... y estoy desde los once años, cuando me escapé de casa, de aguantar al marrano de mi padre. Pero ahora que lo dices... no hace ni una semana que hubo soldados por aquí.

¿Cómo eran? – preguntó Maddalena.

Los ojos hundidos de la pequeña se estrecharon.

Eran... soldados. No me gustaron. Padme y yo fuimos a prestarles servicio. No eran menos brutos que los marineros del puerto, pero pagaron bien.

¿Hablaban alguna lengua?

Buff... una lengua rara. Parecían ladridos. Y hacían mucho shhh... schfrrrr...

_Alemán. Hablaban alemán_, pensó la pelirroja, estremeciendose.

Otros hablaban turco, pero no era su idioma nativo, se notaba. Y ahora que lo dices... vinieron en un navío, sí... pero se marcharon al amanecer.

¿Sabes qué tumbo tomó? – preguntó Maddalena, excitada

Safie la miró unos momentos y luego se echó a reír.

¡Por favor, Madda! ¡Sólo soy una puta! ¡Cómo voy a saberlo!

Bueno, emborrachas al cliente y le haces hablar. ¿Quién no ha hecho eso alguna vez?

La muchacha la miró de roejo, suspicaz y entonces susurró:

Te buscarás problemas si te lo digo. Sí que sé adónde van. Van y vienen a menudo. Pero sólo las putas nos acercamos a ellos, y porque tenemos que comer. Si no, preferiría los puños de mi padre y el aliento de un borracho.

¿Por qué? ¿Adónde van?

Safie se relamió los finos labios y susurró:

A la Isla.


	29. Capítulo 28: Extorsión

**Capítulo 28: Extorsión**

Daniele Monteleone se sentó, satisfecho, en el amplio y mullido sofá de su enorme salón de estar. Era cerca de la una de la madrugada y ya había despedido a todos sus hombres para meditar un rato en silencio como era su costumbre. Ya había despedido a su esposa, a sus ocho hijos y sus respectivos nietos, en una larga y complicada ceremonia de besamanos más propia de la realeza borbónica que de un capo siciliano. Su mirada se había quedado prendada en la más pequeña de sus nietas, Ágata, que con sus cinco años aún no era consciente de en qué familia había nacido y el negro futuro que le esperaba.

Se reclinó en el sofá mientras pasaba su dedo entre las encías que Kurtis le había vaciado de un puñetazo. Siete dientes rotos, astillados, y uno arrancado de cuajo, entre arriba y abajo. Si no hubiera estado ya condenado, le habría dado un castigo ejemplar.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no advirtió la sombra furtiva que se perfiló de repente en la sedosa cortina de su ventana. Para cuando se incorporó, alarmado, Lara Croft ya había salido de entre la oscuridad, apuntándole con una pistola, mientras avanzaba sonriente y silenciosa.

Quieto.- le ordenó – Saca esa pistola que ya sé que tienes en el forro de la chaqueta y déjala sobre la mesilla. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que no querías malgastar ni una bala de plata más en mi inmunda persona. Hagamos honor a esa decisión.

Con las mandíbulas apretadas, el mafioso obedeció, aunque dijo:

Tengo dos hombres vigilando ahí fuera...

¿Ah, ésos? Creo que ya puedes contratar servicios funerarios para ellos.

La mujer se inclinó, cogió la pistola de la mesa y se la guardó en el cinturón de los tejanos sin dejar de observarle con sorna.

¿Qué pasa, Monteleone? Parece que estés viendo un fantasma. Por cierto, noto que falta algo, ¿dónde está tu sempiterno Martini?

No bebo a estas horas de la noche.- contestó aquél con voz ronca, ceceando a causa de la falta de dientes. - ¿Cómo diablos...?

¿... he salido de ésta? Bueno, tú lo dijiste. Soy fuerte, y también orgullosa, y también me creo muy lista. Lo primero me sirve para sobrevivir, lo segundo, para que nadie como tú me toque las narices, y lo tercero para conseguir lo que quiero. Ahora vas a hablarme de los documentos.

¿Qué documentos? – farfulló Monteleone.

Los de tu tío el cardenal. Me enseñaste lo más irrelevante, sospecho, y te guardaste la mejor parte para ti. Entrégame esos documentos y quizá haga la vista gorda y salga de aquí sin matarte, a pesar de que es lo mínimo que te mereces ahora mismo.

Monteleone carraspeó, y trató de aflojarse el cuello de la camisa.

Llegas tarde, encanto. Ya no poseo esos documentos.

Sonó un disparo (amortiguado considerablemente por el silenciador) y una bala impactó en el terciopelo tojo del sillón, justo al lado de la cabeza del capo, arrancando una nube de astillas y espuma. Monteleone se contrajo como un conejo asustado.

No me cabrees, Daniele.

¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Ya no los tengo. ¡Me los robaron! Esa puta de Maddalena los tiene. Hace unos días desapareció de mi campamento y se llevó mis documentos. Tengo hombres buscándola aún, pero nada por el momento.

Lara se había echado a reír.

De modo que ésa es tu fiel concubina. Me das pena, Monteleone. El problema es que ahora no tengo ningún motivo por el que respetarte la vida.

El otro apretó los dientes y siseó:

Si me matas, mis hombres y mis familiares están comprometidos por un juramento de sangre a vengar mi muerte dando su vida si es necesario. Te perseguirán adónde sea y te matarán.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

He oído eso cien mil veces. Ya me las he visto con la mafia italiana antes... y con la china, la japonesa, la rusa y todas las mafias que se te puedan ocurrir. Estoy curada de espanto, Monteleone. En todo caso, de nada te sirve bufonearte si dentro de tres segundos estás muerto. A menos que me ofrezcas una compensación mínima.

El mafioso había empezado a sudar. Sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo, se secó el cuello con él y masculló:

Mi tío, el cardenal Ercole Monteleone, conoce el contenido de esos documentos como la palma de su mano. Los ha estudiado toda su vida, desde su juventud. No hay fragmento ni párrafo, por muy viejo que ya sea, que no logre recordar con precisión. En la actualidad reside en el Vaticano, pese a que hace tiempo que su salud no le permite ejercer sus tareas objetivamente, pero el nuevo Papa le tiene aprecio por servicios prestados en el pasado y por ello goza de los mismos derechos y honores que un cardenal en activo.

Clavó su mirada en ella y añadió:

Si quieres saber el contenido de esos archivos, acude a él. Yo sólo llegué a traducir una parte y no es mucho. Si quieres llegar a algo, acude a él.

Lara asintió en silencio.

Muy bien – admitió – es la primera vez que te portas como toca. Y todo eso sin derrochar formalismos ni cortesías. Y por lo tanto...

... y por lo tanto tú no vas a matarme.

Una sonrisa encantadora cruzó el rostro de la mujer.

¿Cuándo hemos llegado a ese acuerdo? – dijo alzando el arma.

Con un alarido, Monteleone saltó del sillón y se arrojó sobre ella. La reacción le pilló desprevenida y la derribó en el suelo. La pistola voló de su mano y de repente, un puñetazo atestado en el vientre le hizo doblarse en dos. Se sacó al hombre de encima de una patada y rodó hacia un lado, recuperando la pistola.

De nuevo él se arrojó sobre ella y la agarró del pelo. Con un codazo, ella se lo quitó de encima, pero se vio empujada brutalmente contra la pared. La cabeza le zumbaba y notó que un hilo cálido de sangre le corría por la comisura del labio.

Estupefacta, vio a Monteleone arrastrarse hasta una pared y desenganchar un arma de ella. Sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas cuando vio que era la Boran X de Kurtis, que hubiera reconocido entre todas las armas del mundo. Un golpe de vista le bastó para ver, enganchado al lado, el Churigai.

¡Cabrón! – gorgoteó en medio de la sangre que le llenaba la boca - ¡Ladrón! ¡Eso no es tuyo!

Será posible – Monteleone sonrió – Lara Croft, la expoliadora por excelencia, me llama a mí ladrón. Vamos_, signorina_, esto no fue un robo. Yo vi a su querido amigo aparcar su motocicleta frente a la entrada de la excavación al poco de haberse ido con usted. Así que me apresuré a comunicarle a Betsabé que estaba allí, y hasta me ofrecí a servírselo en bandeja...

¡Cabrón! – repitió Lara, avanzando hacia él.

... pero claro, ella quería hacerlo sola. No me imagino cómo lo hizo, con lo delicada que es y lo bruto que es él, pero en fin, no es mi asunto. El caso es que luego le pedí una compensación y me dijo: quédate con sus armas. ¡Y vaya que si lo agradezco! Esta pistola es preciosa, ¿no? Aunque no sé qué diablos es el disco ese...

Lara se arrojó de cabeza sobre él y volvieron a rodar por el suelo. Monteleone disparó pero sólo logró hacer volar fragmentos de cristales de lámparas y vidrieras. La Boran era un arma ruidosa y a buen seguro que ya les había oído alguien.

Empezó a forcejear mientras Monteleone seguía vaciando el cargador. El estruendo era horrible. Finalmente, Lara le clavó la rodilla en la entrepierna y se alzó con la Boran en la mano, mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Como una exhalación, Lara corrió hasta el Churigai, lo desenganchó de la pared y se lo ajustó al cinturón, recuperó su propia pistola y se guardó la Boran.

¿Sabes? – dijo, girándose hacia el italiano, que seguía en el suelo – Nunca me tragué tu numerito de la cortesía y la amabilidad. Eres pésimo.

Ya te lo notaba. Tú también eres pésima en fingir.

Y de repente, se levantó y se arrojó de nuevo sobre ella, pero ya no le alcanzó. Lara disparó le acertó en la frente. Se desplomó en el acto.

Hasta nunca, cerdo.- siseó.

Y se apresuró a saltar por la ventana, porque ya se oían los gritos de los hombres y el ladrido de sus sabuesos.

(…)

Maddalena sintió que no tendría valor para hacerlo. No podía... ¡no podía!

Caminó con el corazón atascado en la garganta hacia la pasarela del navío fondeado en el puerto. Allí estaban los hombres de quienes había hablado Safie, cargando mercancías.

Ellos vienen a cargar y descargar, y contratarnos – le había dicho la pequeña prostituta – a veces, se llevan a gente. Yo lo he visto. Cogen a los desprevenidos y se los llevan. Y a veces aceptan hasta voluntarios. Pero jamás regresan. Creemos que los matan. En esa Isla mora un terror oculto. Nadie de los que van, voluntarios o no, regresan. Sólo esos soldados. Nunca vayas al puerto cuando su navío esté fondeado, Madda. Jamás.

Pero Maddalena no tenía nada que hacer ya en el puerto turco de Chipre. No quería quedarse allí ni volver atrás. En cualquiera de esos dos casos, Monteleone podía encontrarla. Sólo había una opción: ir adelante.

Caminó con pasos temblorosos hacía el grupo de soldados que custodiaban el acceso al navío. Había puesto buen cuidado en no ser reconocida, al fin y al cabo, Schäffer la había visto cuando negoció con Monteleone la liberación de Sciarra, y cómo no, el maldito Sciarra estaba ahora con ellos. De modo que la mujer que apareció ante ellos parecía más una muchacha bonita y desvalida que una prostituta. Dejando atrás los sensuales vestidos que Monteleone le había regalado (y que de todos modos poco pegaban con los tristes harapos que vestían la mayoría de las rameras turcas), había optado por ponerse unos sencillos pantalones vaqueros con un suéter suelto que disimulaba las bonitas curvas que la hacían tan deseable. Se había recortado la opulenta cabellera a la altura de los hombros y la llevaba anudada en un estirado moño. Aquello, junto a la completa ausencia de maquillaje, la convertía en una hermosa mujer, pero estaba lejos de aparentar ser una prostituta. Por eso, el grupo de tres soldados que la vio llegar no la consideró como a tal.

¡Vaya vaya, qué chica más mona! – exclamó uno - ¿Qué hace una bonita pelirroja como tú en un sitio tan sucio como éste?

Quiero ir en ese barco.- dijo ella.

Los militares se miraron entre ellos y de repente estallaron en carcajadas.

¡Quiere ir en ese barco! ¡Quiere ir en ese barco! Veamos, ¿de qué puede servir una belleza como tú al horrible lugar en que vamos?

Anda, cállate Martin – dijo otro soldado, y se giró hacia ella – Supongo que vienes en calidad de voluntaria. ¿Tienes conocimientos de ciencia o enfermería?

La mente de Maddalena trabajó a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Ciencia? ¿Enfermería? ¡Desde luego que le convenía bien!

Soy auxiliar médica de urgencias.- mintió descaradamente – Creo que mis servicios les pueden ser útiles.

El soldado la miró de arriba abajo.

¡Mírala, Martin! ¿Crees que es eso que dice?

Podría ser. A la doctora siempre le interesa tener nuevos voluntarios. Además, una chica tan guapa calmará a esos pacientes. Muy bien, bonita, ¿qué llevas en esa mochila?

_¡Los documentos!_, pensó Maddalena, aterrada. Apretó el tirante de la mochila con fuerza y enrojeció de tal modo que los hombres se echaron a reír.

¡Mira, mira! Venga, no le escarbemos la ropa interior. Puede que seamos unos animales, pero con la gente decente no jugamos. ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

Giulia Manfredi.- contestó rápidamente, y entonces pensó: _Dios, no puedo creerlo... ¡estoy usando mi auténtico nombre!_ Eso la alegró.

Italiana, ¿eh? Muy bien, puedes pasar.

Y se apartaron de la rampa, dejándola pasar. Maddalena accedió al puente y se quedó observando a los soldados que venían a seguir cargando mercancías en el barco. Algunos paquetes le parecieron más que sospechosos. No reconocía los símbolos, pero probablemente era material peligroso.

De modo que se necesitaban enfermeros o científicos. No sabía si sentirse prisionera o si acababa de hacer la jugada de su vida. Fuera lo que fuera, con toda probabilidad, aquello le llevaría hasta Kurtis.

El corazón empezó a laterle más deprisa.

(…)

Hijo... hijo, ¿estás bien?

Marcus trató de alcanzar a Kurtis a través de los barrotes, pero le habían arrojado al otro extremo de su celda, tan lejos que el tembloroso brazo del anciano no llegó ni a rozarle la piel. Y estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. Sólo sabía que no se movía. No se movía. Aunque si estuviera muerto, no lo hubieran dejado de nuevo allí_. Además, _razonó el anciano_, no puede estar muerto. Éste puede aguantar mucho. Muchísimo._

Kurtis... – intentó de nuevo – Kurtis, hijo, ¿me oyes?

Nada. A saber si estaba inconsciente, en estado de shock o incluso en coma. _Qué cabrones_, rechinó Marcus entre dientes, _qué malditos cabrones_.

Se arrastró contra los barrotes y se abrazó las rodillas, dispuesto a esperar hasta que el hombre se recuperara. Si es que se recuperaba. Pero era un Luchador, ¿no? A ésos les daban mucha caña cuando los formaban en la Orden. Sí, se recuperaría.

Un olor suave, dulce, llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Y no era nada común. La celda olía, sobre todo, a humedad, a sal, a agua de mar. Olía también a podredumbre, al pus de sus heridas y a excrementos. Olía a herrumbre y a cerrado, y el aire era denso y caliente, pero cuando la marea subía, el frío se le calaba en los huesos. Marcus se preguntó cómo no había muerto aún en aquel antro inmundo.

El perfume se intensificó y entonces vislumbró una luminosidad clara. El anciano sonrió.

De modo que aquí estás, Señora. ¿Has venido a contemplar el sufrimiento y la derrota de tus enemigos?

Vislumbró a Betsabé en la celda de Kurtis, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo exánime. Ahora que la tenía claridad que el cuerpo de la mujer parecía despedir (demonios, ¿es que los Nephilim también eran lámparas andantes?) podía ver a Kurtis, yaciendo boca abajo, desnudo completamente, y con extrañas quemaduras en el reverso de los brazos, las piernas y la nuca.

Eran las marcas del Trono.

Betsabé apoyó dos dedos en la garganta de Kurtis y musitó:

El latido es muy débil. Se han ensañado con él.

¿Qué finges, Señora? ¿Que no estuviste presente en la tortura, regodeándote con el espectáculo?

La mujer se giró hacia él. Sonreía tristemente.

No. No estuve presente, ni deseo estarlo. A diferencia de los mortales, mi gente jamás gozó con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Se desató la capa oscura que llevaba en torno a sus hombros y cubrió con ella el cuerpo de Kurtis. Luego atravesó los barrotes como si estuviesen hechos de aire y entró en la celda de Marcus. Él no se movió, pero la miraba de reojo.

No gozáis con el sufrimiento ajeno, es verdad. Pero hacéis algo mucho peor. Os es indiferente el sufrimiento ajeno. Os es indiferente todo: la alegría, el dolor, el amor, el odio, todos los sentimientos que experimentamos los seres humanos. Y como os es indiferente todo, tenéis mayor culpa y sois depositarios de una mayor crueldad. Es tu indiferencia la culpable del sufrimiento de este hombre. Aunque no le hayas dañado, tu indiferencia le causará la muerte. Porque sé que podrías salvarle, salvarnos a todos, ya que nadie en esta Isla tiene poder sobre ti. Pero como te es indiferente, todos moriremos.

Betsabé le observaba tranquila. Ya no sonreía.

¿A qué has venido entonces, Señora mía? ¿A burlarte de este pobre anciano, de este desdichado, al que destrozarán como destrozaron a aquel pobre chico?

Vengo a oír tus poemas, Marcus.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Desde hacía meses, Betsabé bajaba a la celda para conversar con Marcus. Había algo en aquel anciano, en su ácido sarcasmo, que la divertía. Al principio el anciano la había recibido a insultos y arrojándole piedras. Cuando mataron a aquel chico, el otro Sanador, se volvió loco y trató de atacarla repetidas veces. Pero con el tiempo Marcus se había resignado a ser visitado por ella. Al fin y al cabo, cuando ella estaba allí, su perfume cubría el asfixiante hedor de la cárcel, y su belleza le hacía olvidar el horror que le rodeaba. Aunque fuera la ancestral enemiga, Marcus había tenido que tolerar su presencia.

Para entretenerla, Marcus, que era aficionado a la literatura, le dedicaba poemas en los que a la vez que la ensalzaba, la criticaba severamente. Y Betsabé notaba aquel doble sentido y se divertía con él. Cuanto antes la hiciese enfadar, antes se iría, y Marcus trabajaba en ellos.

¿Quieres un poema? Bien, tengo uno que te define perfectamente, Señora mía. Es el de la Belleza, de Charles Baudelaire, de su hermosa obra Las Flores del Mal.

Y recitó de memoria:

_Bella soy, ¡oh mortales!, como un sueño de piedra,  
>y mi seno, que a todos siempre ha martirizado,<br>para inspirar amor a los poetas medra  
>a la materia igual, inmortal y callado.<em>

_En el azul impero, incomprendida esfinge;  
>al blancor de los cisnes uno un corazón frío;<br>detesto el movimiento que a las líneas refringe,  
>y nunca lloro como jamás tampoco río.<em>

_Los poetas, al ver mis grandes ademanes,  
>que parecen prestados de altivos edificios,<br>consumirán sus días en austeros afanes;_

_pues, para fascinar a amantes tan propicios,  
>tengo puros espejos que hacen las cosas bellas:<br>¡mis ojos, tan profundos, como eternas centellas!_

Betsabé se echó a reír.

Hoy has estado especialmente fino, Marcus. No sé si tomarme este poema como un halago o una crítica.

Tómatelo como quieras, Señora mía.- refunfuñó el anciano por lo bajo – Pero lárgate y déjanos en paz.

La hermosa dama dio media vuelta y atravesó de nuevo los barrotes. Su hermoso cuerpo empezó a difuminarse con las tinieblas de la celda.

¿Por qué crees que aún sigues con vida, si no es que me entretienes con hermosas palabras?

Cuando su perfume desapareció, momentos después, del ambiente, Kurtis empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, lenta y trabajosamente.

(…)

¿Estás segura de esto? – susurró el padre Dunstan, dubitativo, mientras cruzaban la amplísima plaza de San Pedro.

Por supuesto.- dijo Lara, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Pero... Lara, no podemos amenazar a un cardenal de la Santa Igles...

Tranquilo. Confía en mí.

Tras haber "liquidado" los problemas con Monteleone, a Lara le había faltado tiempo para dirigirse a Roma con la intención de entrevistarse con el tío del mafioso.

_Y probablemente otro mafioso más, aunque con sotana_, pensó Lara.

Sin embargo, y aunque tenía excelentes relaciones con la Santa Sede debido a numerosos servicios prestados en el pasado, Lara no tenía el menor deseo de ser reconocida, debido al oscuro asunto que la ocupaba. Además, sus favores habían sido con el anterior Papa. No sabía cómo podría tomarse Ratzinger su presencia allí.

Por ello, había requerido la presencia de Dunstan, que al ser sacerdote y además católico (todo un mérito en la anglicana Inglaterra) tenía visto bueno para campar con más libertad por el Vaticano que por ejemplo una exploradora de ropas ajustadas. Por supuesto, Lara había decidido hacerse pasar por una "devota acompañante" del padre... de ahí su horrible blusa de mangas abullonadas, una falda a cuadros que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, el pelo bien apretado en un moño en la nuca y unas enormes gafas del año de la pera.

Por supuesto, debieron pasar por el control de la Guardia Suiza. Uno de aquellos hombres embutidos en su colorido uniforme les interpeló al poco de que superaran el umbral que limitaba el acceso de los turistas.

Tenemos audiencia con el cardenal Ercole Monteleone.- anunció solemnemente Dunstan, sintiendo que tal mentira debería ser severamente expiada. – Yo soy el sacerdote Abraham Patrick Dunstan. Provengo de la diócesis de Inglaterra.

¿Y esta mujer? – preguntó el guardia, clavando una mirada desconfiada en Lara, que tenía los ojos castamente dirigidos hacia el suelo.

Es una virgen seglar que me acompaña en mis tareas. Ha prestado grandes servicios a la causa de Cristo.

El guardia arqueó las cejas y les dejó pasar, pero les mandó una escolta que les rodeó mientras avanzaban por los hermosos bloques de edificios rodeados de jardines que eran las dependencias de los purpurados.

El cardenal Monteleone es anciano y está enfermo – les indicaron cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde les iba a recibir – les rogamos que sean breves y no fatiguen a Su Ilustrísima.

Y les abrieron la puerta, revelando un maravilloso aposento forrado de telas caras y terciopelos, candelabros de oro y auténticas obras de arte decorando paredes y rincones.

_El hogar de un buitre_, pensó Lara estremeciéndose.

Sentado en un amplísimo sillón, un anciano enjuto y encorvado, cuyas arrugas testimoniaban un largo paso por este mundo, les observaba con sus ojillos afilados a través de unas gafas redondas. Iba envuelto en la púrpura cardenalicia y acariciaba el borde de una taza de té que tenía en una mesilla al lado. Lara sonrió, preguntándose por qué había esperado que hubiera un Martini en lugar de una taza de té.

La puerta se cerró y quedaron a solas con el cardenal. Dunstan se colocó custodiando la puerta, tal y como ella había indicado, y Lara avanzó hasta sentarse en una silla enfrente del anciano.

¿Y bien? – carraspeó Monteleone, con una voz cascada - ¿Se puede saber qué insulto es éste? Saben muy bien que no tienen permiso de audiencia conmigo. Si les he permitido llegar hasta aquí, es porque últimamente me aburro en estas dependencias y tenía curiosidad de saber qué podían querer unos insolentes tan atrevidos.

Lara se quitó las gafas y las enganchó en la parte superior de la cabeza mientras le observaba con suspicacia.

Cardenal, mejor no andarnos con rodeos: hemos venido a que nos hable de los documentos que usted entregó a su sobrino Daniele.

El anciano palideció y clavó en ella una mirada dura e inquisitiva.

¿Usted no es una virgen seglar, verdad? ¡Y ese hombre no es sacerdote!

El padre Dunstan ya era sacerdote desde mucho antes que yo naciera – sonrió Lara – aunque debo admitir que yo llego tarde para eso de ser virgen.

Monteleone se sacudió en su silla.

¡Váyanse de aquí inmediatamente! ¡Ustedes han cometido pecado!

No nos vamos a ir, Ercole... ¿puedo llamarte Ercole? Me aburre estar repitiendo siempre el mismo apellido.

Se inclinó hacia el rostro contraído del anciano y al hacerlo se le soltaron algunos mechones de cabello.

Usted entregó a su sobrino Daniele unos documentos... manuscritos antiguos de la Edad Media, escritos de puño y letra por diversos caballeros de la Orden Lux Veritatis... documentos en los que se decía algo importantísimo acerca de artefactos conocidos como el Orbe o el Cetro de Lilith...

El anciano siseó, como si el nombre de la diosa le hubiera atravesado el pecho como lo haría un hierro ardiente.

... usted los robó de la Biblioteca Vaticana... y los dio a su sobrino... ¿me equivoco?

¡Papelajos sin valor! – jadeó el anciano - ¡A nadie interesan esos relatos fantásticos y absurdos! ¡Nadie cree ya en ello!

Pues según me dijo su sobrino, usted los estudió con pasión durante años y ahora podría recitármelos de memoria... ¿no es así?

Un violento acceso de tos hizo que el cardenal se doblara y se le enrojeciera el rostro. Dunstan se adelantó dos pasos, preocupado, pero Lara le hizo un gesto con la mano, conminándole a detenerse.

¡Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí! – carraspeó el anciano en cuanto pudo hablar - ¡Esos archivos son asunto de la Santa Sede y de sus gentes! ¿A qué ha venido, esclava de Satanás?

A que usted me diga absolutamente todo sobre lo que hay en esos documentos. La vida de muchas personas, pero sobre todo la de un hombre inocente, depende de lo que usted me revele ahora.

¡Jamás! – se atragantó el anciano - ¡Largo de aquí, ramera! ¡Vete a expiar tu soberbia!

Lara se alzó de un salto, con una expresión terrible en el rostro. Durante un momento, Dusntan temió que fuera a golpear al viejo, pero de repente dio media vuelta y se lanzó velozmente hacia la puerta.

Muy bien, Ercole.- siseó – Usted lo ha querido.

¿Qué va a hacer? – saltó el cardenal cuando la mano de la mujer ya rozaba el pomo.

Lara se volvió. Los ojos le echaban chispas.

Voy a solicitar ahora mismo una audiencia con Su Santidad Benedicto XVI. Aunque es Papa desde hace muy poco tiempo, seguro que recordará el gran afecto que su antecesor, Juan Pablo II, tenía a la arqueóloga y exploradora Lara Croft, que tantos artefactos valiosos y obras de arte recuperó para él y para el Vaticano. ¡Pues yo soy esa mujer!

Lara... – murmuró Dunstan con voz ahogada.

Ella no le escuchó y siguió gritando:

¡Voy a ir ahora mismo al Papa a decirle que uno de sus cardenales tiene contacto con la mafia siciliana y ha estado durante años vaciando la Biblioteca Vaticana y entregando archivos y manuscritos confidenciales de gran valor a una panda de matarifes y asesinos! ¡Que esos archivos, debido a tu corrupción e incompetencia, Ercole, ahora andan en manos de una puta italiana perdida en la inmensidad del Mediterráneo! ¿Crees que al Santo Padre le interesará oír eso? ¡Yo creo que sí!

Se hizo el silencio. Por la cara que ponía el cardenal, se hallaba próximo a tener un infarto. Se llevó la mano al pecho con gesto de dolor. Pero en el momento en que Lara aferraba el pomo y lo hacía girar graznó:

¡No! ¡Está bien, tú ganas, mala pécora! Eres una mujer perversa, sin duda inspirada por Satanás.

Lara soltó el pomo y volvió lentamente hacia él.

Hay vidas en juego, como ya le he dicho.- dijo, recuperando los buenos modales – Como usted comprenderá, no puedo permitirme el lujo de ser buena cristiana.

El cardenal soltó un bufido y tendió una mano temblorosa hacia la taza de té. Dunstan, que estaba rojo como la grana, corrió hacia él y le entregó la taza en mano.

¿Qué sabes de la Lux Veritatis? – dijo entonces el cardenal, tras echar un buen trago.

Soy yo quien hace las preguntas.- Lara se había sentado de nuevo. – Da por supuesto que lo sé absolutamente todo sobre esa Orden.

Ercole Monteleone sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa cascada.

No, mujer, no lo sabrías todo ni aunque hubieras nacido en esa Orden y hubieras estado con ella hasta el final de esos días. Yo mismo durante años estudié esa fascinante comunidad y aún no sé lo suficiente... yo, que soy (y puedo garantizártelo) el hombre vivo que más sabe sobre la Orden en estos momentos... quitando a los propios integrantes, por supuesto.

Dio otro trago y suspiró:

Usted me dice que hay vidas en juego. No sé de qué vidas me habla.

Gente inocente que va a ser masacrada. Eso debería bastar.

El anciano empezó a retorcerse los nudillos y entonces musitó:

Sólo dígame una cosa... ¿ha sido ese Cetro hallado?

Sí. Y le aseguro que está en las manos equivocadas.

Monteleone soltó un gemido y sacudió la cabeza.

Malas nuevas... verá, yo hallé esos archivos cuando era obispo, hace mucho tiempo. Me fascinó la historia de la Orden y la tomé en serio. Durante años dediqué mi vida a encontrar aunque fuera uno solo de los Lux Veritatis... pero si conocí a alguno, jamás lo supe. Se protegían con fiereza, como si desearan ser invisibles. Luego supe qué terrible amenaza suponía para ellos la existencia del Alquimista Oscuro, un hombre de longevidad antinatural y corazón impío. Pero aún más tembló mi alma cuando supe la peor de las amenazas: los Nephilim... y su nefasta Madre, la impura Lilith.

Se detuvo un momento y suspiró de nuevo. Parecía haber envejecido muchos años en pocos segundos.

¿Qué quieres saber, Lara Croft? ¿Qué puede decirte este anciano?

Háblame de Lilith y del Cetro, sobre todo. ¿Para qué pueden quererlo mis enemigos?

El cardenal se arregló los pliegues de la túnica y sentenció:

El Cetro es un arma de gran maldad y poder. Cuenta la leyenda que Lilith, quien dio a luz la Alta Raza de los Nephilim, concebida con la simiente de Lucifer, entró en disputa con sus Hijos y se enemistó con ellos. Los motivos no se saben, pero al parecer esos malditos cometieron pecado de soberbia contra su Madre, que enfurecida, creó un arma terrible que podía llevarlos a la victoria... o destruirlos.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras reflexionaba y dijo:

Desde hacía siglos, los monjes ortodoxos de la comunidad griega de Meteora guardaban un objeto esférico y tallado conocido como el Orbe. Un objeto arcano, entregado por los ángeles según dicen, que fue reflejando como por arte de magia, uno tras otro, todos los símbolos de los cultos cristianos y paganos que han existido sobre la Tierra. Lilith les robó el Orbe y lo destruyó, dividiéndolo en cuatro fragmentos.

Pero el Orbe es indestructible. – objetó Lara.

El purpurado soltó una seca risa.

Para esa divinidad de los Infiernos no hay nada indestructible. Ella puede borrar la vida de la faz de la Tierra con un solo golpe de mano. Rompió el Orbe y lo dividió en Cuatro Fragmentos, luego lo regeneró y lo hizo indestructible para todo ser mortal e inmortal... excepto para Ella. Y luego, con esos Cuatro Fragmentos que también se volvieron indestructibles, talló tres puñales y una vara que recubrió con plata.

Lara le observaba, boquiabierta. Jadeó sorprendida:

¡Los Tres Fragmentos del Orbe y el Cetro! Luego ella fue su creadora... pero, ¡no tiene sentido!

Sí que lo tiene. Lilith es ladina y cruel. Es madre pero no alberga sentimientos maternales. Odia a sus Hijos casi tanto como los ama, como los amó, y cuando ellos la decepcionaron, ideó un castigo sin límites.

Los ojos del anciano se cubrieron de una sombra sarcástica.

¿Entiendes esto, mujer? El Cetro es un artefacto capaz de controlar a todos los demonios de la Tierra. Quien lo esgrima, tendrá el poder de dominar la voluntad de esas criaturas. Tiene otras propiedades, como abrir el corazón de las personas y mezclar los sueños para causar tanto bien como mal a quien osa tocarlo, pero su mayor poder es éste: con el Cetro en tus manos, controlarás las huestes del Infierno.

Esto me suena a película de terror.- bufó Lara.

El cardenal se encogió de hombros.

Puedes creerlo o no. Pero es así. Ella entregó el Cetro a sus Hijos, que desde aquel momento fueron los inmortales más poderosos y sometieron a los demonios a su yugo. Pero no sospecharon que la astuta Lilith había creado tres puñales que, empuñados por un Lux Veritatis, darían muerte a cualquier Nephilim que se les pusiera por delante. Y, no contenta con su crueldad, ella misma en persona regaló estos puñales a la Orden.

Se dobló en dos y empezó a reír, como si todo aquello fuera la mar de gracioso.

¡Es tan típico! – se carcajeó - ¿Qué saben esos seres infernales del amor de Dios? Ella es cruel y artera y al mismo tiempo que les dio el mayor don, les condenó a la peor maldición. Por haber enojado a su Madre, Ella les entregó a sus enemigos las armas que podían destruirles. ¡Es tan típico!

Siguió riendo mientras Lara pensaba aceleradamente.

De modo que con el Cetro, puedes dominar a los demonios... y claro, los Fragmentos siguen pudiendo matar a un Nephilim.

¡No! ¡Sólo si lo empuña un guerrero de la Luz! – graznó el viejo - ¡Y ya no quedan guerreros de la Luz... ay, ya no quedan!

Lara frunció el ceño y siseó:

Eso es lo que tú te crees, vejestorio. La Orden aún no ha desaparecido del todo, y tampoco sus ancestrales enemigos.

¡Cuéntame lo que sabes! – jadeó el cardenal, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados - ¡El Cetro ha sido hallado! ¿Quién lo halló? ¿Fue mi amado sobrino, a quien entregué los documentos para facilitarle la búsqueda?

Fui yo.- sentenció Lara – pero me fue robado y ahora tratan de robarnos también los Fragmentos. ¿No sabes nada más?

¿Quién te lo robó? ¡Quién!

El cardenal estaba cada vez más alterado. Dunstan espió por el pasillo, temiendo que los gritos del anciano atrajeran a la Guardia.

Quien me lo robó es una criatura Nephilim hembra. Hace dos años, creímos liquidar al último de su raza, pero parece que no contamos con que podía procrearse... y en fin, ahora esa criatura es lo bastante adulta como para plantarnos cara. Tiene el Orbe y el Cetro... y ahora quiere los Fragmentos, que están en mi poder. También están destruyendo al último Lux Veritatis... para que su venganza sea completa.

Lara tomó aire después de soltar la parrafada. Necesitaba controlarse. No tenía que mostrar cuánta pena le estaba causando decir aquello. _Kurtis. _

¿Puedes decirme qué trama esa criatura, Ercole? ¿Dicen tus documentos algo de eso?

El cardenal se había quedado pensativo.

No... y sí. En fin... está claro que el Cetro le dará el dominio completo de todos los demonios. También está claro que pretende asesinar al único en la Tierra que puede darle muerte. Pero también quiere los puñales... quizá para destruirlos.

Lara soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Pero los Fragmentos no se pueden destruir...

¡Sí que se puede! ¡_Ella_ puede destruirlos! ¡La que los creó, los destruirá!

Dunstan carraspeó educadamente.

Disculpe, Ilustrísima, sólo soy un sacerdote ignorante que, no obstante, ha tenido contacto con algunos de esos... seres infernales. La criatura de la que usted habla, Lilith, probablemente sólo sea un ser mitológico. La prueba es las diferentes caras que tenemos de ella. Para nuestra tradición cristiana, fue la primera esposa de Adán, que por su rebeldía fue entregada a Lucifer y cuando éste cayó a los Infiernos, se convirtió en diablesa junto a él. Pero para la antigua civilización babilonia, fue una diosa de gran poder, no necesariamente relacionada con el Mal, pero... igual de peligrosa. Es probable que sólo sea un mito.

El cardenal sonrió y miró a Lara.

¿Un mito? ¿Crees tú eso, mujer exploradora? Veo en tus ojos la verdad. Si tus ojos han visto el Orbe inmortal, habrás visto cómo es imposible que se rompa. Cómo puede ser que no dure fragmentado lo que dura un suspiro... ¿es acaso eso un mito? ¿Has visto esa magia? Si esa magia es real... ¡la Bruja que la creó también lo es!

Dunstan guardó silencio, frunciendo el ceño. Lara sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

¿Quieres decir que... que es posible que esa Nephilim esté tratando de reencontrarse con su Madre para que ella le destruya los artefactos?

Y así eliminar su última posibilidad de muerte. – siseó el cardenal – Cuando haya sido destruido... será plenamente inmortal. Ni la fuerza más potente de la Tierra podrá detenerla.

Dunstan volvió a carraspear.

Creo que estáis deduciendo demasiado. Aunque eso fuera cierto, ¿no está enfadada esa Madre con sus Hijos? ¿Qué te dice que va a hacerle ese favor?

Estaba enfadada hace siglos. Desde entonces, Ella ha dormido en la oscuridad de su morada. No sabemos qué rondará ahora en su mente.

Lara sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

Creo que esto se está embrollando. Demasiado complejo. ¿Debo considerar que Lilith es una persona real, que vive en un sitio real? ¿Dónde mora, pues, esa diosa de las tinieblas?

Ercole Monteleone entrecerró los ojos.

Yo te lo diré... pues también aparecía en los documentos.


	30. Capítulo 29: El ritual

**Capítulo 29: El Ritual**

Densas espirales de incienso se elevaban en el aire. Frente a Betsabé ardían velas rojas que daban a su piel pálida un matiz dorado.

Estaba sola, en la oscuridad de su cámara, serena y tranquila. Se había despojado de sus ropas y soltado su cabello para mostrarse a su divina Madre tal y como ella la había engendrado, desnuda y vulnerable. Avanzó serenamente hasta introducirse en el círculo de sangre (su propia sangre, brillante y plateada) que había trazado en el suelo.

Hincó una rodilla en el centro del círculo mágico y juntó las manos en actitud de oración, mientras su larga cabellera se desparramaba por sus hombros desnudos y cubría su esbelto y delicado cuerpo. Las varas de incienso y las velas que ardían no alcanzaban a calentarla, pero de todos modos ella jamás sentía frío ni calor.

Con la diestra sujetaba un afilado puñal (el puñal del sacrificio que, hacía dos años, la había revelado como ser inmortal, el puñal de Gertrude), con la siniestra se tocaba el corazón que le latía apresurado entre los pequeños pechos.

Cerró los ojos, y cuando su mente estuvo libre de todo pensamiento, entonó con su voz melodiosa la oración que Gertrude le había enseñado. La Invocación a Lilith.

_Escúchame, Madre Lilith. A Ti te hablo._

_Tú que habitas en morada oscura, Ten Misericordia de tu Hija._

_Tú que respiras azufre, Ten Misericordia de Tu Hija._

_Tú, cuya belleza es más radiante que el Sol y más misteriosa que la Luna, Ten Misericordia de Tu Hija._

_Tú, cuyo seno engendra lo inmortal, cuyas manos aplastan lo mortal, Ten Misericordia de Tu Hija._

_Tú, cuyos labios destilan la sangre del enemigo, Ten Misericordia de Tu Hija._

_Tú, que eres el Principio y el Fin de toda vida, Ten Misericordia de Tu Hija._

_Escúchame, Madre Lilith. A Ti te hablo._

_Oh, Princesa de Bulinka, escucha la llamada de Tu Hija._

_Oh, Venus Ilegítima, escucha la llamada de Tu Hija._

_Oh, Esposa de Samael, escucha la llamada de Tu Hija._

_Oh, Tú, Que fuiste Primera en Nacer, escucha la llamada de Tu Hija._

_Oh, Tú Que Te haces a Ti Misma, escucha la llamada de Tu Hija._

_Oh Tú, Madre de Todos Nosotros, escucha la llamada de Tu Hija._

_Ángel de Oscuridad._

_Reina de la Vorágine._

_Señora de las Bestias._

_Hermosa como el mar, fuerte como los cimientos de la Tierra._

_No tengas en cuenta mi soberbia, no tengas en cuenta mi falta de fe._

_Ven a mí ahora, pues yo te invoco._

_Escúchame, Madre Lilith... ¡a Ti Te hablo!_

En el momento en que exclamaba el fin de la letanía, bajó con decisión la hoja y se hizo un corte entre los senos, siguió bajando hasta llegar al ombligo, momento en que se le resbaló el puñal de entre los dedos y se dobló en dos, jadeando de dolor.

La herida no era profunda, pero sangró profusamente, salpicando con un chorro brillante el centro del círculo. Una somnolencia extraña la invadió y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse sobre el charco de su propia sangre, pero entonces notó que la herida se cerraba y recuperaba las fuerzas. Pero no tuvo valor para alzarse. Se quedó allí doblada, temblando por una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes: el miedo.

Había alguien más allí... con ella.

Notó una presencia frente a ella, en el borde del círculo. Permaneció con la frente pegada en el suelo, mientras en sus cabellos se secaba la sangre del charco, temblando. Y de pronto, una Voz, que no era única sino que parecía surgir de cien bocas distintas a la vez, habló:

_Me has llamado, Hija. Aquí estoy._

Sintió que el miedo que la atenazaba se le enroscaba en la garganta como un manojo de espinas. Entonces, unos dedos largos y fríos le agarraron la barbilla y le obligaron a alzar la cabeza, y entonces sus ojos contemplaron a la Gran Diosa, su Madre.

Su apariencia era dulce y terrible a la vez. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer alta, altísima (mucho más que ella, si cabía) cuyos cabellos albinos le llegaban hasta el suelo. Poseía el delicioso cuerpo de un ángel virginal, de pechos llenos y estrechas caderas, en cuyos suaves miembros se enroscaban pequeñas serpientes negras, y no había ni una sola mata de vello en toda su resplandeciente piel. Los dedos que sujetaban la barbilla de Betsabé tenían uñas que parecían cuchillos, pero la sujetaban con afecto. Dos alas casi transparentes se desplegaban a sus espaldas, y sus ojos le causaron más terror que otra cosa, porque eran blancos como si estuviese ciega, pero no había duda de que la veía perfectamente... y a la vez era tan hermosa que sintió cómo se le deslizaban las lágrimas por las mejillas... ella, que jamás había llorado desde su nacimiento.

_No me tengas miedo, Hija. Lo que ves de mí es sólo una imagen que puedo trasladar a este lugar para responder a tu Invocación. Siglos ha que moro en las entrañas de la Vorágine y mi dulce letargo no me impide atender las demandas de mis devotos. No me temas, pues._

Betsabé asintió débilmente y Ella le soltó. Su cuerpo esbelto resplandecía con una luz más fuerte de la que ella podría reflejar jamás... y devoraba la oscuridad de la estancia.

Ahora, la diosa miraba a su alrededor, y su hermoso rostro de había deformado en una mueca terrible.

_¿Dónde está?_, siseó con aquella voz múltiple. _No veo a mi amada Sacerdotisa. No veo a Gertrude. ¿Dónde ha ido?_

Betsabé se estremeció.

Murió, Madre mía. Fue envenenada por... por mi madre mortal, Giselle Boaz, que no le tenía afecto alguno.

Se oyó un siseo agudo, como si miles de serpientes hubiesen bufado a la vez, y Betsabé vio asomar dos colmillos entre los pálidos labios de la diosa.

_¡Cómo se atreve! Pagará caro el asesinato. Gertrude me era querida como una Hija Inmortal. Era una Sacerdotisa fiel y buena. ¡Pagará por lo que le ha hecho!_

Los ojos transparentes del ángel se volvieron entonces hacia ella.

_¿Por qué me llamas, pues, Hija? ¿Qué me pides?_

Betsabé tragó saliva y trató de que no le temblara la voz.

He visto a través del tiempo y del espacio, y he accedido a conocimientos que pocos mortales dominan hoy en día. Sé que tu Divina ira llevó a mis hermanos a la destrucción, pero esta indigna Hija tuya alberga el consuelo de que Tu Oscuro Corazón quiera ablandarse... pues soy la única que te queda... y devolverme la paz que arrebataste a mis antecesores.

"Tengo en mi poder Tu Sagrado Cetro y el Orbe Inmortal... y que obtenga los puñales será cuestión de tiempo. Te ruego, Madre mía, que tengas a bien destruirlos para que ya nada pueda dañarme... y juro por esta sangre que he vertido en Tu honor que consagraré el resto de mi inmortalidad a servirte y hacer lo que mande Tu Santa Voluntad".

Con un estremecimiento, volvió a tocar la frente con el suelo y extendió sus dos manos, que rozaron los suaves y fríos pies de la diosa.

Lilith tardó en hablar, y entonces dijo:

_Tu sangre me es muy cara y en verdad creo que tú eres mi Hija querida, a pesar de que fue un seno mortal el que te engendró. La simiente que te dio vida pertenecía a uno de mis más queridos Hijos, al que se hacía llamar en vida mortal Joachim Karel, uno de mis Primeros Nacidos, que sin embargo me traicionó y causó mi ira._

Esto lo dijo con un siseo tan furibundo que Betsabé jadeó:

Te ofrezco mi vida en pago de ese agravio que mi padre cometió contra Ti.

_Y yo la acepto_, sonrió Lilith, descubriendo sus afilados colmillos, _porque veo que tu corazón es puro y no se ha manchado con la podredumbre de los mortales. Ven a mí, Hija, y bebe de Mi Sangre, para borrar de tus venas esa infame sangre mortal que te legó Giselle Boaz, y lleves sólo la sangre de los Inmortales._

Betsabé seguía temblando como una hoja cuando se levantó. Lilith se acercó hasta ella y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos. Le tenía tan cerca que sintió su ardiente aliento en el cuello.

_¡Eres hermosa!,_ exclamó, regocijada, _¡jamás vi que una Hija mía fuese tan bella! En verdad pareces engendrada en mi propio seno. Hagamos realidad eso._

Lilith se hizo un corte con la afilada uña en el cuello. Un reguero de sangre luminosa le corrió garganta abajo y se deslizó por sus senos, que ya se apretaban contra los suyos. Cariñosamente, instó a Betsabé a aplicar su boca a la herida y a sorber aquella sangre que sabía como el acero pero era dulce como la miel. Ella dejó de temblar y se entregó extasiada a aquel honor que pocos de su raza habían tenido a lo largo de los siglos. Mientras tanto, Lilith perforó el muslo de Betsabé con sus propias uñas y dejó que la sangre manara a borbotones por allí, aunque su Hija estaba tan extasiada que no sintió dolor alguno.

_Tu sangre impura se vaciará entera por esta herida. Debes beber de mí si quieres vivir. Yo impediré que esta herida se cierre, porque para mí nada hay imposible. Y renacerás a una nueva existencia en la que no serás ya un híbrido medio mortal, medio Nephilim, sino que serás pura y entera Hija mía, serás una Primera Nacida._

Betsabé se aferró a su Madre y sorbió su sangre con desespero. Le pareció que flotaba y que sus pies ya no tocaban suelo. La piel de la diosa era cálida y suave, como sus senos, y de repente sus alas las envolvieron a las dos en un abrazo y se dejó llevar.

No supo cuánto duró aquel rito sagrado e íntimo. Al final, Lilith cerró la herida de su muslo y la apartó suavemente de su cuello. Ella jadeaba, con la boca chorreando sangre, y de pronto se deslizó entre sus brazos y quedó tendida en el suelo, henchida de plenitud.

_Me complaces en extremo, _dijo mientras se cerraba la herida de su cuello, _tendré mucho gusto en hacer lo que me pides. El Orbe y los Tres Puñales serán destruidos. El Cetro estará en tus manos y gobernarás junto a mí las Legiones de mi Esposo. Pero antes de ello, mi Niña Bendita, me ofrecerás un sacrificio especial._

Todo honor y toda gloria a Ti, Reina del Infierno.- susurró Betsabé, en estado de éxtasis – Te daré lo que me pidas, aunque sea mi alma entera.

Lilith se inclinó y sus alas le acariciaron el cuerpo.

_He visto que la asesina de mi Sacerdotisa se propone dar muerte cruel al último de los Lux Veritatis. No es ésa mi voluntad. No conocerá ese hombre la muerte aquí, en esta fortaleza, ni bajo sus manos._

Siguió inclinándose hasta que sus labios mortecinos rozaron su oído.

_Quiero que saques a este hombre de la prisión y lo lleves hasta mi reino, en la Vorágine. Le sacrificarás en mi altar, porque me complacerá mucho mostrar a los Ángeles cómo el último de sus guerreros muere por mi causa. Y con él sacrificarás a su amante, la Amazona, la asesina del Oscuro Alquimista, cuyo seno mortal ya está engendrando a un nuevo guerrero de la Luz._

Betsabé se estremeció al oír aquello, y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

¡Cuyo seno... ya está engendrando...! – repitió con un jadeo.

_Será mi Gran Sacrificio. Con ello demostraré a Yahveh, y a todos sus esbirros celestiales que me condenaron a morar en la Sombra, que no hay superior a mí en el Cielo, en la Tierra y en el Infierno. Verterás en mi altar la sangre del padre, de la madre y de su hijo, y los Cielos se estremecerán ante mi Gran Poder._

Se alzó lentamente y su brillante silueta empezó a desvanecerse.

_Haz esto por mí, Betsabé, Hija de Karel, Hija Mía, y yo destruiré la causa de tu aflicción._

Betsabé sonrió a través de sus labios manchados de sangre, y mientras perdía la conciencia, susurró:

Todo honor y toda gloria a Ti, Señora de las Bestias. Se hará Tu voluntad.

(..)

Maddalena pasó los primeros días en la Isla fascinada por todo lo que veía.

Después de pasar un severo examen médico (gracias a Dios, sus clientes aún no le habían transmitido los temido males que afectaban a las de su clase) y recibido una todavía más severa monserga acerca de la disciplina, recibió ropas limpias y nuevas y un uniforme de auxiliar. De inmediato se encontró trabajando en una inmensa fortaleza de pasillos brillantes y cámaras aisladas donde pacientes de todas las edades y ambos sexos sufrían atrozmente.

Al principio, Maddalena creyó que era una especie de hospital militar y secreto. Su jefa, la doctora Giselle Boaz, era una mujer atractiva y encantadora que transmitía una indudable sensación de confianza a sus empleados. Claro que Maddalena sabía que algo fallaba en todo aquello... le daba la impresión de que aquella mujer, que al parecer mandaba allí como manda un general, estaba sumida en una profunda depresión, que se reflejaba en la dureza con que trataba a los pacientes, nada parecida a su habitual don de gentes.

A los pocos días, Maddalena quedó convencida de que allí algo iba terriblemente mal. El dolor de los pacientes era terrible y algunas intervenciones le parecían crueles e innecesarias... a ella, que apenas sabía nada de medicina. Pero desarrolló su tarea de limpieza y atención primaria a los pacientes con eficacia. No se necesitaba mucho para poder hacer eso.

Sin embargo, fue al quinto día cuando quedó patente el horror que moraba en aquellas cámaras aisladas. Había pasado los turnos buscando ansiosamente a Kurtis, esperando verlo encerrado en alguna cámara, amarrado a alguna camilla, pero no había rastro de él.

Con quien se encontró, en cambio, fue con Radha Deli.

Fue a media tarde, al salir de limpiar las heridas de una pobre anciana, cuando oyó chillar una voz aguda que resonaba en todo el pasillo. Acudió corriendo y se encontró con el celador Ralph, que aguardaba sereno ante una cámara abierta, de donde salían los chillidos. En el interior oyó la voz de Giselle.

¡Estáte quieta! ¿Me oyes? Esto sucede porque tu amiga Lara Croft necesita saber dónde estás. Y es una mujer muy desconfiada, ¿sabes? ¡Si no le mandamos una prueba de que estás aquí, no nos creerá! Sería una pena, ¿no?

Volvió a oírse un chillido desgarrado seguido de un estallido de sollozos. Maddalena se apoyó contra la pared, mareada, mientras oía a Giselle murmurar:

Ya puedes soltarla, Karl. Bueno, Hugh, aquí los tienes. Espero que lleguen frescos a su destino.

No te preocupes, Maestra. Llegarán en buen estado.

Bien. Pues ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Maddalena vio salir a un hombrecillo bajo de aspecto inofensivo que llevaba una caja pequeña de cartón en las manos. Pasó a su lado sin fijarse en ella y alcanzó a ver una gota de sangre en la tapa... llena de horror, la muchacha se dominó y logró alcanzar el marco blindado de la puerta.

Allí dentro, acurrucada en un rincón, había una niña de unos catorce años. Por sus rasgos, a Maddalena le pareció que debía ser india o pakistaní. Un guardia se inclinaba sobre ella y trataba de sacarle el brazo que tenía obstinadamente escondido bajo la chaqueta.

Al verla asomarse, Giselle se giró hacia ella... y Maddalena contuvo un grito. La atractiva doctora iba salpicada de arriba abajo con sangre y esgrimía un afilado bisturí en la mano.

Ah, Giulia, me alegro que estés aquí.- suspiró la rubia – A ver si logras restañar las heridas... he tenido que intervenirla y su cabezonería no me ha dejado opción.

Maddalena no la escuchaba, sino que miraba, con la boca abierta de puro horror, la manita que Karl por fin había conseguido extraerle de bajo las ropas: a la niña le faltaban los dedos anular y meñique de la mano izquierda. Giselle se los había amputado.

Vámonos.- instó Giselle al guardia, chasqueando los dedos – Te dejo con Ralph, Giulia, él te ayudará con el material.

Se marcharon mientras el celador accedía con la bandeja del material y, con palabras afectuosas, trataba de convencer a la niña para que le enseñara la mano herida. Por fin, Maddalena reaccionó y trató de restañar los muñones lo mejor posible, después de haberle anestesiado localmente. La niña les lanzó una mirada dura.

Dios mío – se atrevió a susurrar Maddalena - esta niña estaba perfectamente sana... ¡como todos los pacientes en este hospital! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ralph la miró con sarcasmo.

Venga, Giulia, la doctora experimenta, sabe lo que se hace. Nosotros la servimos y no hacemos preguntas, ¿entendido?

La mano quedó vendada y Ralph se retiró, pero Maddalena se quedó plantada en la puerta, incapaz de retirarse. Los ojos negros de la niña se clavaban en ella duramente.

Lo... lo lamento.- susurró entonces la pelirroja – No sabía... no sabía nada de lo que hacen aquí. ¿Me entiendes en inglés? Yo... me llamo Giulia.

La niña entrecerró los ojos.

Radha Deli.- dijo de repente.

Maddalena trató de pensar entonces en lo que Giselle había dicho acerca de una... una tal Lara Croft. ¡Claro! La exploradora británica. ¿Acaso...?

Oye, chiquilla, por casualidad no habrás visto u oído hablar de Kurtis Trent? Creo que podría estar en esta fortaleza...

Ella sacudió la cabeza y expresó en su deficiente inglés:

Él salvó mi vida y mi honor cuando yo era muy niña, pero ya no puede salvarme nadie. No sé si estará aquí, pero espero que no, porque entonces no estará bien. Y yo quiero irme...

Empezó a balancearse adelante y atrás, atormentada.

¡Quiero irme! – sollozó - ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Maddalena se llevó las manos a la boca, desesperada.

Si supiera cómo...

(…)

¿Estás tratándome de decir, Marie, que siempre lo has sabido?

Lara miraba estupefacta a la mujer india, tranquilamente sentada en el sillón del recibidor de la Mansión Surrey. No hacía ni dos horas que Lara y Dunstan había regresado de Roma, y Marie les había estado esperando allí, trasladada por los efectivos de Justin. Lara apenas había tenido tiempo de saludar a Winston y acallar sus remordimientos por el rapto de Radha.

Sobre la mesa había un portátil abierto, reciente adquisición de la Mansión, en cuya pantalla aparecía un expectante Zip conectado por videoconferencia.

La Orden siempre ha conocido la existencia del lugar donde mora Lilith, así como su ubicación – replicó Marie con calma – y a sus parientes también se nos informaba de ello. Es una especie de... código de seguridad.

Es decir, enteraos de dónde vive el Diablo por si acaso viene a comeros.- replicó con sarcasmo el informático.

Lara se sentó, aturdida.

No debería extrañarme que exista una deidad como Lilith y que habite en un lugar físico y real... pero la verdad, no me esperaba esto. Preferiría que Betsabé siguiera siendo nuestra mayor enemiga... al menos, ya sé un poco cómo tratar a los Nephilim.

Betsabé sigue siendo nuestra mayor enemiga – recalcó Marie, alzando el dedo índice – Lilith lleva en letargo nada menos que seiscientos años, y no despertará a menos que algo o alguien la fuerce a hacerlo.

¿Y qué puede despertar a esa Bella Durmiente? – inquirió Zip.

Que Betsabé la invoque... – Marie frunció el ceño – No, así sólo lograría convocar su espíritu. Se necesita algo más que eso para alzarla.

¿Una grúa o algo así?

Lara se giró hacia la pantalla, furibunda.

Zip, si sigues haciendo chistes burdos de todo lo que comentamos, te sacas esos auriculares y que se ponga Selma o Vlad. Me interesa tratar con gente seria para asuntos serios.

Vale, vale tía. Sólo quería darle un toque de humor...

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y de detrás de la escalera salió Winston.

Yo abriré... – murmuró.

Lara iba a decirle que no, pero Zip estaba hablando de nuevo y captó su atención:

Vlad está que trina con la nueva información. Dice que cuando esto acabe, se pasará por el Vaticano a charlar con el intelectual cardenalito ese, si no se ha muerto antes. Ejem, el cardenal, no Vlad, claro. Pero... ¿debemos suponer que esa Lilith vive en el mismísimo infierno, con rugientes hogueras y eso, y que todo Lux Veritatis que se acerca se queda frito o lo asan a la parrilla?

Marie sonrió por primera vez en muchos días, y entonces agregó:

Lilith vive en la Vorágine... que es el nombre que los hombres de la Edad Media dieron a lo que nosotros llamamos Infierno. La Vorágine no es un lugar físico ni geográfico, Lara, no es un sitio donde corre la lava y hay hogueras. La Vorágine es la matriz que engendra a los demonios. Ellos nacen de allí, y se propagan por el mundo, y como no son animales como pueden serlo los elefantes o los delfines, no procrean, son estériles: cuando uno muere, la Vorágine crea otro. De ahí que los demonios jamás se acaben. De ahí que la tarea de los Lux Veritatis sea infinita.

Diantre.- murmuró Zip.

La Vorágine tiene un acceso en la faz de la Tierra, que tanto yo como el cardenal te hemos indicado, Lara, pero una vez franqueas el umbral, no se sabe nada más.

Lara se retorcía la trenza con el dedo.

Ahora me dirás que todo incauto que se aventura allí jamás regresa.

Marie sacudió la cabeza.

No. No se conoce de nadie que haya ido jamás allí. En la Orden se consideraba que aventurarse allí era de estúpidos. La lucha era contra Eckhardt, la Cábala, los Nephilim y los demonios... ya tenían bastante como para pensar en meterse en la mismísima boca del lobo. Nadie ha ido jamás allí, Lara. Es una locura. Es la Vorágine.

La exploradora sonreía.

Siempre me dicen lo mismo de otros sitios, Marie.

¿No estarás pensando en ir?

Si Betsabé me obliga a hacerlo, lo haré. No pienso permitir que despierte a ese monstruo.

Marie soltó un suspiro de consternación.

Lara, tú no sabes... si Tenebra te pareció aterradora, es porque no has visto la Vorágine. ¡Ni yo! ¡Ni nadie vivo en este mundo! La Vorágine es el mismo seno del Mal, no sólo duerme allí Lilith, sino también su esposo Samael, el ángel tenebroso que vosotros denomináis Satanás. Jamás llegarías mucho más allá del umbral. Jamás llegarías a ver el rostro del Caído y la Señora de las Bestias. Antes te devorarían las criaturas que su mismo seno engendra.

Me estoy cagando en los pantalones. – sentenció Zip.

Además – continuó Marie, sin hacer caso del comentario del chico – piensa en mi hijo. Piensa en Kurtis. Él es más importante que esa Betsabé y su recondenada Diosa. Es a él a quien están matando en estos momentos mientras perdemos el tiempo en debatir.

Un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro de Lara y se giró para que Zip no la viera. Sí, tenía razón, maldita sea, pero no sabía adónde ir... ¡no tenía la menor pista acerca de su paradero!

Señorita...

Lara alzó los ojos y se encontró con que Winston la miraba solícito, apesadumbrado. En las manos sostenía un paquete.

Acaba de llegar esto para usted. Si quiere puedo abrirlo...

No, gracias. Ya lo hago yo. Deberías ir a descansar.

El anciano obedeció y Lara esperó a que sus pasos se perdieran en la planta superior. Luego echó una mirada desconfiada al paquete y lo abrió mientras decía:

Comunica a Vlad y a Selma todas las novedades, Zip. Te llamaré en cuanto sepamos algo más.

El chico asintió y la ventana se cerró al instante. Lara ya había extraído la envoltura del paquete y se encontró con una caja de cartón. Su mirada, y la de Marie, se quedaron paralizadas observando una pequeña mancha marrón sobre la tapa.

¿Eso es... sangre? – murmuró Marie.

Lara deslizó la mano por el borde de la tapa. En el medio segundo que tardó en alzarla, miles de pensamientos atravesaron su agotada mente a la velocidad de la luz. De pronto vio el contenido, y la tapa le resbaló de entre los dedos y fue a parar al suelo.

¡Oh... Dios mío! – gimió Marie, tapándose la boca con las manos.

Allí, dobladitos como dos comillas, había dos dedos, cortados de raíz. Eran un anular y un meñique, de piel morena y uñas muy cortas, que empezaban a pudrirse. Estaban sobre una nota doblada salpicada de sangre. Lara sacó la nota de debajo de los dedos y se la pasó a Marie. Ésta la abrió y vio un mensaje escrito a máquina:

ESTO SE LO MANDA RADHA DELI CON TODO EL CARIÑO

DENTRO DE TRES DIAS DEBE ESTAR EN EL MUELLE DEL TAMESIS A LAS DIEZ DE LA NOCHE

LLEVARA LOS FRAGMENTOS DEL ORBE CON USTED

SI NO APARECE LE SEGUIREMOS ENVIANDO LA NIÑA A PEDAZOS

HASTA QUE SOLO QUEDE SU CABEZA

QUE TENGA USTED UN BUEN DIA

Hijos de puta.- siseó Lara, a punto de ahogarse. La caja le resbaló del regazo y los dos pequeños dedos rodaron por la alfombra.

De repente le vino una arcada y se dobló en dos. Notó la mano de Marie en el hombro.

Déjame... – jadeó – esto...

Tranquila, Lara. Debes calmarte. Así es como trabajan ellos... ¿de quién son estos dedos?

Alzó la vista.

De... de Radha. Es... la niña que secuestraron. La que estaba bajo mi tutela. Dios... la saqué de la India para que no siguieran haciéndole daño...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de contener las lágrimas. Las sienes le martilleaban.

_No seas hipócrita, no trates de engañarte a ti misma. No lloras de rabia, no lloras de pena por esa pobre criatura a la que le acaban de arrancar dos dedos por las buenas y seguramente en vivo... lloras de alivio, mala pécora, lloras porque te alegras de que hayan sido los dos dedos de Radha y no los dos ojos de Kurtis... anda, confiésalo, egoísta, durante un momento creíste que te encontrarías con sus dos ojos ahí, sobre el papel, tan azules, mirándote sin vida..._

¡Lara! ¡Lara, respira, mujer, que te vas a ahogar!

Inspiró profundamente y el aire fue como una ola de fuego que le abrasó los pulmones. Abrió los ojos y vio a Marie recogiendo con cuidado los dos dedos y poniéndolos en la caja.

Se levantó, sintiendo una ola de furia que la llenaba de pies a cabeza. No, no le habrían arrancado los ojos a Kurtis aún, pero quizá le estaban haciendo otras cosas igualmente horribles, y ahora aquellos cabrones tenían la jeta, la mala sangre, de amenazar con enviarle a Radha a pedacitos, como si fuese una ternera para congelar, y a citarla para negociar lo innegociable.

¿Quieres jugar sucio, verdad, puta? – siseó entre dientes, dirigiéndose a una Betsabé que no estaba presente – Muy bien. Juguemos.

(…)

Kurtis cerró los ojos un momento. Nadie podía negarle aquello. Liberarse por cinco escasos segundos. Liberarse de la brillante luz del foco de aquella sala de torturas, de los reflejos de las superficies metálicas, de las caras que le rodeaban, algunas sádicas, otras indiferentes... de la visión de sus dedos aplastados en aquella prensa.

¿Estás sordo o qué? – oyó decir a aquella voz tan atormentadora, la voz de Giselle - ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¿Sabes por qué se te castiga?

Siempre lo mismo. Un día, y otro, y otro. Las torturas cambiaban (haber mantenido las descargas eléctricas por más tiempo hubiera significado su muerte) pero siempre eran las mismas preguntas, las mismas palabras, una y otra vez. Si lo que le estaban haciendo no lo mataba, estaba seguro de que la verborrea de Giselle sí lo haría.

Sentado sobre una silla, vestido sólo con unos pantalones raídos (la única prenda de ropa que le habían dado desde que le hicieran trizas las otras, y después de haberse pasado cuatro noches en cueros en la celda) y con las manos sobre una mesa, Kurtis trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y digno ante su horrible situación. Tenía los dedos de ambas manos pillados en una pequeña prensa de pisar papel cuya manivela manejaba un frío Schäffer, que parecía disfrutar con cada vuelta de manivela, que aplastaba un poco más el espacio entre ambas valvas.

¿Y bien? – insistió Giselle, sentada frente a él, con las mejillas enrojecidas - ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Machácame los dedos un poco más o mátame – dijo Kurtis, girándose hacia Schäffer – pero haz que no tenga que aguantar a esta pedorra ni un segundo más.

Mientras Giselle se quedaba boquiabierta por su descaro, Schäffer sonrió con maldad y dio otra vuelta a la manivela. Se oyó un crujido horrible de huesos y el doloroso siseo del aire que se escapó entre los dientes apretados de Kurtis.

Eres un caradura y un maleducado.- murmuró Giselle – Me provocas constantemente con tu insolencia, pero por muy grosero que seas, nada adelantará tu muerte. Me aguantarás hasta el final, quieras o no, y sabe Dios que esto es sólo el principio.

Se inclinó de nuevo hacia él:

Como no contestas, te contestaré yo: te machaco los dedos porque con ellos mataste a un ser divino. Hay que asumir las consecuencias, Lux Veritatis, y tú no asumiste ninguna cuando apuñalaste a Joachim Karel.

_No es verdad_, dijo una voz en su interior, _tú las asumiste, claro que las asumiste. Asumiste que podías morir si Lara fallaba, si no descubría la Verdadera Opción. Pero jamás dudaste de ella. Asumiste que, si no le matabas, ese cerdo tomaría a Lara por la fuerza y cometería una atrocidad. Todo lo demás no importa. Deja que esta bruja hable. Qué sabe ella..._

Otra vuelta de manivela. Otro crujido. De pronto, y mientras su mente se evaporaba (¿era él el que estaba gritando tan fuerte?) tomó conciencia de lo que se habían convertido sus dedos: muñones de carne chafada rellenos de astillitas de hueso, no más grandes que un trozo de pipa. A través de su mirada empañada, le pareció ver un reguero oscuro que destilaba de la prensa... ¿era su sangre? ¿Y esa costra negruzca que se había desprendido? ¿Una uña?

De pronto, tuvo la deliciosa visión de la cabeza de Giselle estallando en pedazos como una sandía madura... _vamos, Trent, puedes hacerlo... ordénaselo a tu mente y reviéntale la cabeza a esa puta, qué se ha creído, que puede reducirte al polvo machando tus huesos en una prensa, vamos, reviéntala, total, porque te haya hecho bailar en el Trono no te puedes dar por vencido..._

Se lo tragó la oscuridad y no vio nada más. Ah, bendita oscuridad. ¿Quién decía que lo oscuro era malo? La oscuridad era su amiga. No ver más ese horrible foco apuntándole a la cara... dejándole ciego con su luz...

¿Y qué eran esas voces distorsionadas que pululaban por encima de él?

Sacadle las manos de la prensa. Así. A ver, echemos un vistazo...

Está en estado de shock, doctora. No podemos hacerle más por hoy.

Llamad a la auxiliar de turno. Hay que cortar la hemorragia.

Y de repente, un siseo oscuro a su alrededor. La voz burlona de Marcus, otra vez: _¡Sí, hijo mío, déjate matar como a un borrego! ¡Dales la victoria como ellos ansían! Tantos años luchando, derramando la sangre de nuestros hijos, de nuestras esposas, para que ahora el último Luchador se gane la palma del martirio dejándose asesinar! Muy bien, irás al Cielo, estarás entre los primeros cristianos que fueron tan estúpidos como tú de dejarse matar, pero ellos no podían luchar, pregúntale a las santas de Sicilia, ¿pudieron esas pobres chicas evitar que las sacrificaran como a corderos? ¡Pero claro, ellas no tenían el Don, mientras que tú sí! ¡Anda, déjate matar, hombre, que piensen que han ganado, después de tanto sufrir!_

Eso le había gritado, una y otra vez, en las largas noches de la celda, mientras el frío se le calaba en los huesos. No quería ponerse la capa de seda... sabía que _ella_ la había dejado allí y antes prefería dormir desnudo que tocar aquello... maldita fuera ella y la puta que la parió... y poco a poco, la fiebre se le había ido encasquetando en el cuerpo. Le hacía más vulnerable a la tortura, pero eso hacía que se rindiera antes y lo dejaran en paz por más tiempo...

Oyó a alguien llorar. Una mujer lloraba a su lado. ¿Lara? No podía ser. Lara estaba lejos, muy lejos, gracias a Dios, no podía verle, allí tendido en el suelo, cubierto de quemaduras, de cortes y de morados, convulsionándose de fiebre, con las manos trituradas. Pero, ¿quién lloraba por él en aquel horrible lugar? ¿Quién se apiadaba de su miserable destino?

Abrió los ojos. Habían apagado el foco, menos mal. Notaba el frío suelo de mármol clavándose en su espalda. Notó un dolor intenso en la nuca, aparte de aquella sarta de pinchazos ardientes que sentía en sus manos... o lo que quedaba de ellas. De repente, la mesa, la silla y la prensa le parecieron muy altas, muy lejanas... ¿había caído desde tan alto? No veía a Giselle ni a Schäffer, sólo a la mujer que lloraba, inclinada sobre él.

La miró de cerca y vio que era una muchacha joven, pelirroja, con los ojos de un curioso color dorado y pecas sobre la nariz. Al principio no la reconoció, luego...

¿Maddalena? – balbuceó, extrañándose de lo ronca que sonaba su propia voz.

Shht. No hables. – murmuró ella, secándose las lágrimas – Te estoy vendando los dedos... oh Dios mío, tus pobres manos... Dios, Dios, ¿qué te han hecho, Kurtis?

Él cerró los ojos, demasiado agotado para contestar, mientras ella seguía sollozando y toqueteándole los dedos. Le hacía tanto daño que tenía ganas de agarrarla por el cuello, pero, ¿con qué, si tenía las manos a cachitos?

¿Qué haces aquí, Maddalena? – murmuró mortecinamente.

Giulia, Kurtis. Mi nombre es Giulia. Olvida ese otro nombre, jamás fue mío.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la mujer dio un respingo.

¿Ya has acabado? – se oyó la voz grotesca de Schäffer.

Ella se levantó para encararse con el alemán.

Las vendas sujetarán los fragmentos de hueso y contendrán la sangre, pero... las heridas se le pueden infectar y hacer gangrena. Necesita que...

No necesita nada, bocazas. – replicó abruptamente el otro – Si se le infecta, le cortaremos los dedos, tanto mejor. Ahora largo, se te necesita en otra parte.

Maddalena, desesperada, aprovechó el último instante para rodear a Kurtis con un brazo y ayudarle a sentarse y apoyarse en la pared. Mientras lo hacía, los labios ardientes del hombre le rozaron el oído y le oyó susurrar:

¿Estás loca? ¡Márchate de aquí, podrían reconocerte! ¿Por qué has venido?

No pudo oír más. Schäffer la apartó de un tirón y la sacó de la habitación, empujándola hacia el pasillo. Ella no pudo contenerse:

¡Ese hombre está muy enfermo! – aulló - ¿Qué diablos creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Estáis todos locos, todos! ¡Dios mío, esto no es un hospital, es un matadero!

No vio llegar la bofetada. La manaza derecha del alemán impactó contra su mandíbula y la arrojó contra la pared. El muro le dio en la sien y se desplomó aturdida en el suelo.

Se te pide que calles y colabores.- siseó Schäffer – Como vuelva a oír algo así, te juro que lo vas a lamentar. La doctora necesita ayudantes, no criticones. Ahora cósete la cremallera y largo de aquí.

Maddalena se levantó, tocándose el mentón inflamado, y huyó por el pasillo. Iba tropezando y sollozando, no por el dolor de la mandíbula, que por poco no le había partido, sino por lo que acababa de ver.

Se paró en un recodo, inspirando mientras no dejaba de temblar como una hoja. Por suerte, el alemán no la había reconocido, pero su suerte no iba a durar mucho... y las fuerzas de Kurtis tampoco.

Apretó los dientes, pese al dolor, y se encaminó decidida a su taquilla. A por los documentos.

Sensato, o no, iba a hacer que la escucharan. Y si no les convencía... bueno, tenía que correr el riesgo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Por Kurtis.


	31. Capítulo 30: Sálvale

**Capítulo 30: "Sálvale..."**

Diez en punto de la noche. Muelle del Támesis, en el corazón de Londres.

Lara aguardaba pacientemente recostada en un viejo banco, con la cajita que contenía los Fragmentos (suyo y de Selma) en su regazo. Después de mucho discutir con Marie, había logrado convencerla de que se quedara en Surrey. No quería correr riesgos.

Mientras se retorcía la trenza con aire ausente, divisó una sombra bajita que se acercó rápidamente. Dos grandes moles le escoltaban, y al aparecer a la luz, Lara vio a un hombrecillo bajo y de aspecto casi cómico, tan gracioso como terribles resultaban los dos guardaespaldas. Ella le miró de arriba abajo.

¿Quién eres tú?

Hugh le bastará, señorita Croft. – dijo el otro con vocecilla aflautada – Trabajo para La Cábala, como habrá supuesto. Le adelanto que no será prudente por su parte juzgarme por mi tamaño y apariencia, porque le aseguro que puede lamentarlo.

Lara torció la boca y observó a los dos gorilas, que la miraban interpérritos con sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre los anchos pechos.

¿Y bien? – dijo Hugh - ¿Trae los Fragmentos?

Por toda respuesta, Lara le tendió el estuche. Hugh lo cogió y lo abrió. De inmediato frunció el ceño y dijo con voz chillona:

¡Aquí sólo hay dos Fragmentos! ¿Me ha tomado usted por tonto?

Todavía no.- se burló ella – Por supuesto que sólo hay dos Fragmentos. Uno era mío y el otro de Selma. No sé nada del tercero, como podrá comprender.

Hugh cerró el estuche con un chasquido y lo hizo desaparecer en el interior de su gabardina

Usted debe ser imbécil – siseó el hombrecillo - ¿De verdad se cree que a mí me importa eso? ¿Cree que no sé que el tercer Fragmento lo tiene la señora Cornel, que según mis fuentes, está con usted?

La mirada de Lara se oscureció.

Por supuesto que no soy imbécil. Pero tú, sí, Hugh. ¿De verdad crees que iba a darte todos los Fragmentos si tú no me has dado la menor garantía de que Radha está bien? ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Es ésa tu forma de hacer intercambios?

Yo no hago inter...

No acabó la frase. De la oscuridad surgieron una decena de hombres armados. Los dos matones reaccionaron saltando sobre ellos pero en unos segundos fueron acribillados. Hugh, aterrado, trató de salir huyendo pero un fornido soldado lo agarró por la nuca y lo levantó en volandas.

¡Vaya, vaya, Lara! – canturreó - ¿_Esto_ es de la Cábala? ¡Qué aburrimiento!

Puedes soltarle, Justin.- sonrió ella.

Hugh dio con sus huesos en el suelo, y se levantó de un salto. De inmediato se le quitó el estuche de los Fragmentos, que fue devuelto a Lara.

No esperaba que me lo pusierais tan fácil.- se burló ella – Tantos mercenarios que tenéis, y ni uno solo te has llevado contigo. Desde luego que eres imbécil.

¡Oh, perdóneme señora mía! – escupió Hugh con sarcasmo – Pero ningún mercenario quería perderse el honor de arrancarle la piel a tiras al señor Trent, de modo que, estando tan ocupados, tuve que venirme tan poco escoltado.

La sonrisa abandonó el rostro de Lara y dio un paso adelante, furiosa, pero antes de llegar a golpearle Justin le detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

Muy bien, enano – jadeó, dominándose – ahora soy yo la que pone las condiciones. Si quieres recuperar los Fragmentos, o incluso obtener el tercero, liberaréis a Kurtis Trent y a Radha Deli y os olvidaréis de nosotros para siempre.

Hugh soltó una seca carcajada.

A tu Kurtis sólo le quedan unas horas de vida. No es más que una piltrafa... si quieres te lo devolvemos para que lo entierres o lo uses de abono para tu jardín...

No vio llegar el puño de Lara, que le impactó en plena boca y lo arrojó dando vueltas al suelo. Lo siguiente que notó fueron sus manos atenazándole la garganta y sacudiéndolo como un pelele.

¡Te voy a matar, hijo de put...!

Respiró de nuevo cuando el soldado llamado Justin apartó a Lara.

Hugh se atragantó en sangre y empezó a escupir dientes. De pronto notó que lo levantaban y se encontró fuertemente sujeto por Justin.

Bien, enanito, ya has visto que no se provoca a la señorita, ¿vale? Ahora pórtate bien o te haremos una ortodoncia nueva.

Lara, jadeando pesadamente, se desplomó en el banco mientras los soldados rodeaban al preso. Otros venían de esconder los cadáveres de los matones. Aturdida, se sujetó la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto mareada.

De acuerdo – dijo por fin – puesto que no vas a hacerlo por las buenas, lo harás por las malas. No tendrás los Fragmentos. Si Betsabé los quiere, que venga ella a por ellos. Y tú nos dirás ahora dónde tenéis a Radha y a Kurtis.

Nunca.- respondió Hugh.

Otro puño impactó de nuevo, esta vez en su mentón, y no era el de Lara sino el de Justin, que parecía de acero. El puñetazo le partió en dos la barbilla y empezó a manar un reguero de sangre.

¿Dónde están? – repitió Lara.

¡Que te jodan, puta!

Un tercer puñetazo le hundió el tabique de la nariz. Hugh empezó a aullar y a retorcerse. Justin siguió golpeándole hasta que su cara pareció un mapa. Entonces lo derribó en el suelo y le dijo:

Sigue tocándonos las narices, mamón, y pisoteo los restos de tu cara con mi bota.

Hugh soltó un escupitajo sanguinolento, pero al ver alzarse el pie del soldado sobre su cara, empezó a lloriquear. Lara, que no se había movido del banco, insistió:

¿Dónde están?

¡En la Isla! – aulló el espía.

¿Qué isla?

¡No tiene nombre! ¡Es...es la Isla! ¡Allí está el hospital, el laboratorio y las mazmorras!

Lara sacudió la cabeza. Así que aquella era su base. Otro Strahov, otro centro como el que tuvieron en Praga y luego en Munich. El nido de ratas había sido reconstruido de nuevo... esta vez en una isla. Y de nuevo estaba muriendo gente allí... y entre ellos estaba él...

Una arcada le hizo doblarse en dos, pero se dominó. Se sentía cada vez peor, y creía saber de qué era. Era _eso_. No había tenido valor para librarse de aquello, no se había sentido con derecho de borrar algo que no era sólo suyo, pero al desaparecer los efectos y encontrarse de nuevo bien, llegó a creer que se lo había imaginado, que no era real, que aquel test estaba equivocado, que no había nada creciendo ni expandiéndose dentro de ella... pero allí estaba de nuevo aquella sensación de mareo y náuseas. Otra vez.

¿Lara?

Los soldados la miraban, esperando. Tomó aire.

Dime dónde está esa Isla y te dejaremos ir.

¡No piens...!

Se oyó un crujido, y Justin levantó el pie. Esta vez Hugh tragó tanta sangre que no le salió voz para gritar.

¡Vale, vale... Dios! ¡Está en Chipre, enfrente de las costas de Chipre, dirección norte, a tres días de navegación! ¡Dios, dejadme ya!

Lara permaneció un momento en silencio, y luego asintió. Justin le levantó de un tirón. Sollozando, Hugh se tambaleó.

Muy bien. Has colaborado y por ello no te molestaremos más.- dijo Lara – Pero ahora nos llevarás hasta allí.

El espía le miró, horrorizado, y entonces Lara esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sí, amigo... voy a darle a tus superioras el honor de saludarlas en persona. Tengo cuatro cosillas que tratar con ellas.

(…)

Doctora...

Giselle alzó la vista y se quedó de piedra. Ante ella estaba la dulce Giulia, como solía llamarle, con la barbilla sospechosamente hinchada y que empezaba a adquirir un leve tinte violáceo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de haber llorado y sujetaba en su puño un fajo de papeles.

Dios, ¿qué es eso? ¿Quién te ha pegado?

Se había retirado tan rápidamente de la sala de tortura, furibunda y asqueada, que no había visto nada de lo su cedido después. Ahora sólo deseaba estar un rato sola y reposar en su despacho, pero la visión de Maddalena, que parecía totalmente desorientada, bastaba para turbarla.

La pelirroja arrojó el fajo de papeles sobre su mesa, sin más preámbulos. Giselle cogió una hoja de manuscrito, se ajustó las gafas, leyó algunas líneas moviendo silenciosamente los labios, y de repente alzó sus ojos verdes y escrutó a su nueva auxiliar por encima de los cristales de las gafas.

Giulia, ¿qué diablos es esto?

Son manuscritos que datan del siglo XV y que hablan mucho sobre la Lux Veritatis y los demonios, sobre los Ne...Nephilim o yo que sé y otras tantas cosas...

Giselle se había quedado rígida.

Sé... - continuó Maddalena – que quizá a una mujer de ciencia como usted esto le parezca de nulo interés, pero sé de buena tinta que _alguien_ en este sitio quería estos documentos... lo sé, lo juro, creo que...

De repente, alguien apareció detrás de Giselle, como si se hubiera materializado de la pura nada. Maddalena soltó un grito y saltó hacia atrás, aterrada.

Giulia, te presento a mi hija, Betsabé.- dijo Giselle con calma.

Ya nos conocemos.- sonrió la otra – Conque Giulia, ¿eh? Has hecho bien en retomar tu auténtico nombre. El otro pegaba muy bien con tu antigua profesión, pero no es que te favoreciera demasiado.

Rodeó lentamente el escritorio de la doctora, acariciando levemente el hombro de ésta, mientras avanzaba sonriendo hacia Maddalena. Ésta, llena de pánico, había retrocedido hasta chocar contra la puerta. Al intentar agarrar el pomo, observó, horrorizada... que había desaparecido. No había pomo en esa puerta.

Debería castigarte por lo que has hecho.- murmuró la hermosa – Burlarte de mis hombres, mentir a mi madre sobre tu origen y tu nombre, infiltrarte de mala manera y dialogar con los presos. Pero vamos a dejarlo. Di qué pretendes hacer con estos documentos.

La tenía tan cerca que podía oler su suave perfume. De repente, Maddalena supo que estaba muerta, muerta muerta muerta, _se acabó, querida, ahora te matarán, pero al menos, acaba lo que empezaste._

Estos documentos son valiosos en extremo.- farfulló – Por Daniele Monteleone sé que tú y tu gente estaba interesada en cosas que tienen que ver con lo que aquí está escrito. Vengo a... ofrecerlos a cambio de que liberéis a Kurtis Trent.

Y entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente. Aquella mujer, aquella bruja malvada tan bonita que daba dolor verla, sonrió dulcemente. Y era una sonrisa triste y compasiva. Giselle, en cambio, frunció el ceño.

¡Lo que me faltaba por oír! ¡La vida de ese hijo de perra no vale ni siquiera un montón de papelajos inútiles! ¡Chorradas sobre una Diosa y todo eso...!

Cuidado, madre.- susurró la otra con suavidad – No blasfemes. Los documentos son valiosos, y sí que podrían valer la vida de ese hombre...

Los ojos dorados de Maddalena se humedecieron. Esperanzada, se acercó hasta Betsabé e hincando la rodilla en el suelo, tomó el borde de su vestido y susurró:

Yo no soy más que una mujer despreciable y lo único que quiero es salvarle la vida... tú, que eres buena, apiádate de él. Te lo ruego.

Se oyó un resoplido severo procedente de Giselle. Betsabé sonrió todavía más (era sorprendente cómo su sonrisa podía ensancharse sin llegar a parecer forzada) y dijo:

Te prometo que Kurtis Trent no morirá aquí. Dejará de recibir tortura y le sacaré en breve de la celda. ¿Te basta eso, Giulia?

¡Betsabé! - saltó Giselle, escandalizada - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Sí... - jadeó Maddalena, aturdida.- Sí, me basta.

La sonrisa de Betsabé se redujo, y entonces percibió un centelleo frío en sus ojos verdes.

Dado que sientes tanto amor por él, a partir de hoy ocuparás su celda y recibirás en tu propia carne las torturas que le estaban reservadas a él.

Giselle enmudeció, sorprendida, mientras las pupilas de la pelirroja se dilataban de horror.

Será fácil sufrir, ahora que sabes que lo haces para evitarle mayor mal a él. – concluyó Betsabé, sonriendo con maldad. – Éste será tu castigo por tu atrevimiento, aunque eso sí, se te agradece que hayas aportado tan valiosos documentos.

Maddalena dio media vuelta y, de repente, sus dedos hallaron el pomo que no encontraba antes. Pero no llegó a abrir la puerta. Una ola de oscuridad la engulló y no vio más.

(…)

¡Quiero que me expliques inmediatamente todo esto!

Después de que los soldados se llevaran a rastras el cuerpo exánime de Maddalena a las mazmorras, Giselle se enfrentaba a su hija, llena de furia, mientras sacudía en sus manos el fajo de documentos.

¡Estos papeles son muy antiguos, Betsabé! ¿De dónde los ha sacado esa zorra?

Pertenecían a su amo, Daniele Monteleone, un mafioso quien, a su vez, los había obtenido de su tío el cardenal Ercole Monteleone.

¡Archivos del Vaticano! ¡Nada menos que eso, Betsabé! ¿Qué hacían esos archivos en manos de esa fulana?

Fue una jugada que le hizo a su jefe, pero no importa ya. ¿Me los das?

Y tendió la mano hacia los papeles, pero Giselle apartó el fajo.

¡No, no te los doy! ¡Estoy furiosa contigo, Betsabé! ¿sabes que hay aquí? ¡Tonterías! Mitos y leyendas sobre esa Orden y esa Lilith de los demonios que...

Los ojos de Betsabé chispearon.

Es la segunda vez que blasfemas. Cuidado, que no haya una tercera.

¡Por Dios, hija! ¡Todo esto te está afectando al cerebro!

Arrojó los papeles sobre la mesa y tomó a su hija por los hombros.

Mírame, cariño... entiéndeme. Soy una mujer de ciencia y me traen sin cuidado estos mitos oscuros. Gertrude ya logró envenenar tu mente con estas fantasías y por eso me deshice de ella... ¡creí que habías olvidado todas estas chorradas!

Betsabé le lanzó una mirada implacable...y por primera vez, Giselle sintió miedo. Miedo de ella. Se pasó la mano por la frente, aturdida.

¿Qué he hecho para que me odies de ese modo, hija mía? ¿Acaso no hice todo lo que me pediste? ¡Me pediste que ordenara raptar a esa niña hindú, y lo ordené! ¡Me pediste que la mutilara y que enviara a Hugh con sus dedos y un mensaje a esa británica, y lo hice! ¿En qué te he fallado?

Dudas de mí, madre. En eso me estás fallando.

Giselle se desplomó en la silla.

¿Sabes por qué murió tu padre? Murió porque se dejó encandilar, como tú, por profecías y paparruchas. ¡Creyó que su única opción era poseer a Lara Croft y engendrar un ser de ella! Y ahora ves lo que se equivocó. ¡No necesitaba a esa zorra inglesa para crearte a ti, hija mía, hija de Karel!

Betsabé se estremeció al oír las palabras repetidas de la Diosa.

¿Y qué hay de que vas a liberar a ese cerdo? – prosiguió Giselle - ¿Para eso me lo has traído? Me parece muy bien que se castigue a esa pelirroja insolente pero sabes que él es mío... _¡es mío!_ Y no permitiré que me lo arrebates.

Él ya no te pertenece, madre. Morirá si sigues torturándole. Ya está enfermo y muy herido.

El color subió a la faz serena de Giselle, que de repente se deformó en una mueca de histeria.

No pienso dejarle hasta haberlo cortado en pedazos, ¿me oyes? Pienso arrancarle hasta el último hálito de vida. No sé qué te ha pasado, Betsabé, pero desde hace un par de días estás demasiado rebelde... recuerda que somos un equipo, ¿de acuerdo? Te arriesgaste mucho por encontrarle y capturarle en Capadocia... ¡no me digas que después de eso piensas liberarle!

Yo no he dicho nada de liberarle.- arguyó Betsabé, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Giselle suspiró. Le recordaba demasiado al propio Karel aquella actitud, tan misteriosa, tan fría y la vez... tan despreciativa. Como si ella ya no sirviera. Como si ya no pudiera entrar en su plan.

Has hablado de suspender la tortura y sacarle de la celda. No voy a jugar al ratón y al gato contigo, hija. Estoy cansada de tratar de descifrar lo que dices y lo que piensas. Digas lo que digas, ese prisionero es mío y le he de hacer pagar por lo que hizo...

Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó otra vez por los hombros. Betsabé siempre llevaba largas túnicas sueltas que dejaban los suaves hombros desnudos, y al tocarla, los notó fríos, como si le corriera hielo en lugar de sangre en las venas.

A veces, creo, Betsabé, que la muerte de tu padre no te importa. Lo digo porque te mantienes bastante neutral al respecto...

Yo no siento amor ni odio, y tú lo sabes. Esos accesos de furia y pasión que tienes, que tienen todos los mortales, quedan muy pintorescos pero no van con mi gente.

¡_Tu_ gente! ¡Tu gente que está muerta! ¡Que murió por culpa de individuos como ese maldito Kurtis Trent! ¿No te das cuenta de que estás sola? ¿De que, cuando yo envejezca y muera, y todos hagamos lo mismo, tú seguirás viviendo eternamente, y seguirás sola porque no existe _tu gente_?

Durante un momento, la expresión serena del bello rostro de Betsabé fue sustituida por una de desconcierto. Sí, claro que lo sabía, pero nunca lo había considerado tan... seriamente.

Sí así ha de ser...

Giselle sonrió triunfalmente.

No. No será.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y la miró:

Cada vez que te veo se me alegra el alma. Eres la criatura más perfecta de la Tierra. Y yo te creé... y ahora es hora de que sepas la verdad.

Pero Betsabé no necesitó que ella se lo dijera. Lo vio escrito en su mente, la verdad brillante, envuelta en resplandecientes volutas de humo.

¡No!

Mis experimentos pretenden crear otro ser como tú, Betsabé. Un compañero. Un Nephilim varón que esté junto a ti y te proporcione descendencia.

Ella retrocedió. Los ojos le brillaban como ascuas verdes.

¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué te creías que hacía, experimentando el desarrollo, la reconstrucción de los tejidos, el funcionamiento de los mecanismos del dolor y la cicatrización? ¿Estudiar el cáncer? ¡No, hija, estaba sirviendo a La Cábala, como siempre he hecho!

Sonrió y se acercó a ella, pero Betsabé retrocedió, como si su contacto le asqueara.

Es cierto que ya no dispongo del maravilloso material genético de tu padre, pero ya no lo necesito, ¡tengo el tuyo! Por fin he logrado aislar el material suficiente para mezclarlo con mi propio material y volver a repetir el experimento...

¿Vas a volver a quedarte embarazada? – Betsabé no podía creer lo que oía.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Y me aseguraré de que sea varón! Un hermano y esposo para ti...

_El incesto, _pensó entonces Betsabé_, el Incesto Cosmogónico. ¿Qué decía tía Gertrude de eso? Los demonios nacieron de un incesto..._

... en dos años, quizá menos, estará listo para ti. Jamás volverás a estar sola y no correréis peligro. Podréis procrear y crecer de nuevo. ¡Éste era el sueño de Karel, el de Eckhardt, el de todos nosotros! Y yo, una humilde mujer a la que nadie tomaba en serio, va a cumplirlo. ¿No te alegras?

Ella le miró, estupefacta. _¿Es que debería alegrarme, madre? ¿De que hayas decidido entregarme como concubina a un ser aún no creado? ¿De que decidas por mí sin consultarme?_

Madre, juraste que jamás harías algo así. Yo sola puedo ser la Hija de Lilith. No habrá otro. La soledad no me importa. Pero no voy a ser un simple útero para fabricar criaturas como yo.

¡Juré! Sí, juré... pero te mentí. No me hubieras dejado avanzar... vamos Betsabé, considera que...

Sin dignarse a seguir escuchándola, dio media vuelta y atravesó la pared, no sin antes apoderarse de los documentos. Estaba tan ensimismada que se olvidó de ocultarse y Ralph la vio salir a través de la pared. El susto le impidió dormir varias noches.

¡Betsabé! – oyó gritar a su madre en la lejanía - ¡Algún día me lo agradecerás!

(…)

Era de noche en el castillo de Bran, y los tres inquilinos nocturnos se caían del sueño, pero ninguno de ellos se sentía con ganas de intentar dormir.

Zip, a quien el continuo resplandor de la pantalla de su portátil había dejado ojeras como bolsas bajo los ojos, se frotó distraídamente la oreja mientras oía la voz de Marie a través del altavoz:

... preferimos no correr el riesgo de juntar los Tres Fragmentos – decía la mujer india, cuyo rostro aparecía en la pantalla – Si Lara fracasara en su cometido y la capturaran, al menos les sigue faltando el Tercer Fragmento, por lo que, aun cuando destruyan los otros dos, esa Nephilim seguirá corriendo el mismo riesgo...

... mientras no se carguen al pobre Kurt.- suspiró Zip, frotándose los ojos esta vez.

Marie sacudió la cabeza, entristecida.

Desde luego. Lara redujo al espía enviado por La Cábala y le han obligado a que les revele el emplazamiento de la nueva base. Partirán dentro de dos días y yo iré con ellos, así que por algún tiempo no podremos estar en contacto...

¡Pero es un suicidio! – exclamó de repente Selma, saliendo por detrás del informático y dándole un susto de muerte. - ¡Si tienen a todos sus hombres allí...!

La india adoptó una expresión solemne.

No nos queda otra, Selma. Temo que Kurtis esté muy malherido o que lo hayan matado ya. Además, nos acompañará el regimiento de Justin. Si hace falta montar una batalla campal, la montaremos.

Zip soltó un silbido, como diciendo, ¡vaya tela!

¿Puedo abandonar ya? – pidió entonces Marie – No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de trastos y me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

Sólo decirte – apuntó Selma, alzando un dedo – que Vlad ya ha obtenido las coordenadas precisas para la localización de la entrada de la Vorágine. Si me lo permites... es otro suicidio.

¿Crees que no lo sé? – suspiró Marie, exasperada - ¡Pero sería más fácil convencer a una piedra! ¡Lara es más cabezota que yo!

Selma empujó a un lado a Zip y se sentó a medias en la silla:

¿No podrían haber colocado la entrada a ese infierno en otro sitio? ¡Por favor, Marie! ¿Sabes la cantidad de permisos, de visados, de pasos, de nombres falsos e identidades falsas y de indumentarias falsas que necesitaremos para poder...?

Me hago una idea, Selma, pero es lo que hay. A ti y a Vlad se os da bien conseguir cosas así. No nos falléis.

Se cortó la comunicación y Zip soltó un suspiro.

En fin, princesa... de nuevo solos.

Le acarició el cabello con coquetería, pero Selma no estaba aquella noche para carantoñas. Se levantó, alterada, y dijo:

Voy a hacerle compañía un rato a Vlad. El pobre no duerme desde hace noches.

Zip hizo un mohín de disgusto:

Princesa, yo he dormido tan poco como Don Pitagorín. A ver quién crees que ha estado haciendo de telecomunicador entre vosotros estas dos semanas.

Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo ella, ausente, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió apresuradamente del cuarto.

El chico suspiró, puso su salvapantallas de chicas en top less, y se dirigió al sofá a tratar de descansar un rato.

(…)

Maddalena empezó a recuperar la conciencia lentamente. Al principio, al verse tumbada en un suelo rocoso y húmedo, rodeada de un ambiente pesado y asfixiante, se dejó llevar por el pánico. Se incorporó a medias y no vio nada. Avanzó de rodillas, tanteando un poco, y se golpeó contra lo que parecían ser barrotes de hierro grueso. Retrocedió, aturdida, y entonces chocó contra un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo. Soltó un grito de terror.

Cuidado, hija.- susurró una voz cascada desde muy cerca – Si te caes encima de él y lo aplastas, acabarás de rematarlo.

¿Quién hay ahí? – chilló histérica.

Tranquila. Me llamo Marcus y soy prisionero como tú, de modo que no voy a hacerte daño. Ese hombre al que casi aplastas es mi compañero de desgracias Kurtis, al que han "desgraciado" bastante más que yo, y como el único rato de reposo que tiene es cuando está inconsciente, te sugiero que no le jorobes más y bajes la voz.

¿Dónde estoy?

En las celdas de la Isla. Lo siento, querida, pero abandona toda esperanza. Ahora estás con los perdedores.

Ahora que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la negrura, empezaba a perfilar formas. Vio a Kurtis tendido de lado a sus pies, inmóvil y silencioso, y a través de los barrotes de enfrente, un anciano decrépito cubierto de harapos que la miraba con curiosidad.

Qué bonita eres... qué lástima, Dios mío, una muchacha tan bonita, aquí abajo, con estos dos miserables. La Señora ha venido antes y me ha contado lo que has hecho. ¿Por qué has sido tan insensata? Tu única misión era ver, oír y callar, y seguirías llevando bonitas batas blancas y durmiendo sobre colchón. Ahora nadie puede ayudarte. Has sido muy, muy insensata.

Ella se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Kurtis.

Lo que hice, lo hice por amor.

¡Ah! – exclamó Marcus – Eso explica muchas cosas. Pero el amor no te salvará de lo que te espera.

Le salvará a él de sufrir más.- contestó ella, y pese a que aparentaba ser fuerte, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Vio al viejo acercarse a los barrotes que les separaban y extender los brazos sobre el cuerpo de Kurtis. Cerró los ojos y movió las manos como si le acariciara, aunque en realidad las manos estaban muy por encima del cuerpo.

¿Qué haces? – murmuró ella, sorprendida.

Tratar de curarle. Ahora calla, que me desconcentras.

_¡Pobre hombre!_, pensó Maddalena, compadecida, _¡ha perdido el juicio del todo aquí abajo!_

Marcus estuvo un rato moviendo las manos sobre el cuerpo de Kurtis mientras soltaba una salmodia entre dientes que a ella le recordó al latín. E incluso mientras le observaba fascinada, se dio cuenta de que Kurtis parecía respirar mejor y hasta el color de la piel pasaba de un aspecto ceniciento a rosáceo. Era como si le estuviera despejando los pulmones. Se acercó más a él y notó cómo la piel le transpiraba, como si estuviese sudando... expulsando la fiebre del cuerpo.

¡No le toques! – advirtió Marcus dulcemente.

Entonces todo acabó. Retiró las manos y se sentó, exhausto, como si acabara de hacer un gran esfuerzo. Kurtis se estremeció y se incorporó lentamente. En la negrura de la mazmorra, Maddalena oyó su voz grave junto a él:

Te dije que no desperdiciaras tu Don en mí, anciano.

¿Y en quién voy a hacerlo, hijo? ¿En mi carcelero? De no ser por mí, esa fiebre ya te habría matado.

No me haces un favor en alargarme la vida y sanarme cada noche.

Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti. No puedo curarte las heridas, sólo alejar la enfermedad y las infecciones de tu cuerpo. No soy un Nephilim. Lo siento por tus manos... estás destrozadas.

Él sacudió la cabeza y entonces vislumbró a Maddalena, sentada contra la pared, que le miraba fijamente.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Ocupar tu puesto... - murmuró ella. – No debes preocuparte más. No te harán más daño. Me lo prometieron. Soy yo la que va a pagar por ti.

¿Qué diablos significa eso? – dijo él mirándola confundido.

Ellos... mejor dicho, ella... quería unos documentos que tenía Monteleone. Yo encontré este lugar y me hice pasar por auxiliar... luego vi lo que te hacían y les ofrecí los documentos a cambio de que te dejaran en paz. Y lo harán, pero por desgracia, seré yo la que pague por ti.

Él acudió la cabeza de nuevo, turbado, y dijo:

Te has equivocado, Maddalena. No hay promesa suya en la que puedas confiar. Te dije que te marcharas... ¿qué has hecho? ¿Les has dado documentos que pueden facilitarles el camino... por mí? ¿No sabes que yo no soy nadie? ¿Qué has hecho?

Deja de sermonearla. – indicó Marcus, soñoliento – El daño está hecho y la chica ya no puede volver atrás. No te quejes tanto, ya quisiera yo que una mujer tan guapa estuviese tan loca por mí.

Maddalena se ruborizó violentamente y se apretó más contra la pared de la celda. Pero Kurtis no dijo nada más. Lo oyó moverse y entonces notó que le ponía una tela suave en las manos.

Cúbrete con esta capa. Si no, dentro de dos días, tendrás fiebre y Marcus no alcanzará para curar a los dos.

Deberías cubrirte tú...

No, gracias.- cortó él con un tono que le sonó burlón.

La capa era ancha, suave y cálida. Maddalena se envolvió en ella y cayó al rato dormida, pensando en lo maravilloso que había en lo que Marcus había hecho con las manos...

(…)

Ahí está.- afirmó Hugh, exhausto – Ésa es la Isla.

Lara asintió, se separó del hombrecillo maniatado a su asiento e indicó al piloto de la avioneta:

No te acerques más. Podrían vernos.

Justin, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, la miró lleno de preocupación.

¿Y las otras avionetas? – indicó el piloto.

Que se mantengan elevadas. – indicó Lara – Voy a saltar.

Justin se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y fue a la compuerta de fuselaje, donde Lara se estaba ajustando el paracaídas sobre el traje de submarinista que llevaba.

¿Te he comentado ya que es una locura lo que vas a hacer?

Tú no, pero Marie lo ha hecho cien mil veces.- indicó Lara, señalando por encima del hombro a la india, que custodiaba al cautivo espía con expresión enfurruñada – Vamos, Justin, no te preocupes. Si me descubren, activaré el comunicador que me dio Zip y vendréis al rescate.

¿Se supone que debemos disparar a discreción?

Lara se detuvo un momento. Luego, acabó de ajustarse las correas.

Quizá haya gente prisionera allá dentro. No ataquéis a gente desarmada.

Entendido. Bueno, chica, mucha suerte. ¡Espero que ese Kurtis valga el riesgo que nos estamos tomando!

_Oh, sí lo vale, _pensó Lara mientras abría la compuerta y fijaba su mirada en el ancho mar al cual se iba a lanzar_, claro que lo vale._

(…)

Cayó durante unos metros con brazos y piernas extendidos, y en cierto punto dejó ir el paracaídas. El agua la golpeó con fuerza pese a todo, y al poco se había librado del fardo y buceaba a toda velocidad hacia la Isla, esperando que nadie la hubiese visto caer.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más fascinada se quedaba con la apariencia incólume de aquel farallón rocoso. Mientras braceaba, no dejaba de repetirse cómo era posible la perseverancia de aquellos cabrones... dos veces les habían hundido y las dos veces se habían regenerado como un trozo de hígado cortado. Pero había llegado el momento de acabar con ellos... para siempre.

Al cabo de un rato, y sintiéndose ya agotada, divisó las rocas del acantilado, los cimientos de la Isla. Se sumergió todavía más y al alzar la vista hacia la superficie, vio que alguien, desde los acantilados estaba echando algo al agua... como fardos alargados envueltos en tiras de tela. No tardó en deducir de qué se trataba cuando vio a un grupo de escualos abalanzarse sobre ellos y romperlos a dentelladas... en un instante el agua se tiñó de rojo y le pareció ver un brazo flotando en el agua.

_Al menos,_ pensó asqueada, _estos_ _pobres desgraciados alejarán a los tiburones de mí._

Nadó con fruición hasta que la corriente la arrastró a una especie de caverna interna. Salió del agua, escupió la boquilla de la bombona y la dejó contra la roca.

Avanzó a tientas por la roca resbaladiza y encendió una bengala. No sabía a dónde se dirigía pero la lógica le dijo que si había algún punto vulnerable en aquella Alcatraz particular, tenía que ser aquél.

Avanzó durante un estrecho túnel medio resbalando por la humedad, y al cabo de ese rato, se topó con unos gruesos barrotes de hierro.

¿Una celda?

No podía ir más allá. Para acceder, hubiera tenido que dinamitar y no quería arriesgarse a ser oída. Luego lo pensó mejor y se arriesgó, no a hacer estallar los barrotes, sino a llamar.

¡Hola! – llamó a la oscura boca de aquel lugar - ¡Hola! ¿Me oye alguien? ¿Es esto una mazmorra?

_Pero qué tonta_, se dijo a sí misma, _por supuesto que es una mazmorr_...

¿Lara?

Ella hubiera reconocido aquella voz grave, aunque rota por el dolor, entre miles de voces parecidas en todo el mundo.

Era la voz de Kurtis.

(…)

¡Kurtis! – gritó, metiendo el rostro entre los barrotes, pero no lograba ver nada más allá de su propia nariz. Una vaharada de aire caliente y hediondo la golpeó en el rostro - ¿Dónde estás?

¡Tú también, Lara! ¿Es que os habéis vuelto todas locas?

Su voz sonaba distante, y al parecer algo le impedía acercarse porque siguió sin verle. De pronto, sonó la voz de un anciano, alguien a quien ella no conocía:

¿Es usted otra mujer enamorada de este mártir de la Orden? Porque dentro de nada seremos cuatro aquí abajo...

¡Lara! – era otra vez Kurtis - ¡No tendrías que haber venido!

No empieces con eso,- gruñó ella – no he venido sol...

¡Un rescate! – saltó el anciano, entusiasmado – ¿Oyes? ¡Vienen a salvarnos! Despierta a la pelirroja bonita, hay que decírselo...

Lara se apartó de las barras, desconcertada. _¿Pelirroja?_

¿Cuántos sois ahí?

Somos tres.- jadeó Kurtis – El hombre que oyes hablar es Marcus, y también está aquí abajo Mad... Giulia. Estamos en un complejo de celdas bastante alejado de donde estás tú, te oímos pero no te vemos. Y no podemos acercarnos.

Ella asintió.

Voy a tener que dinamitar la entr...

¡Ni se te ocurra!

Oye, ya sé que a ti el papel de mártir te va, - gruñó Marcus - pero a mi no me importaría que me rescatasen. Y a esta linda muchacha tampoco, ¿a que sí?

Kurtis soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Si dinamita la entrada, dentro de tres minutos los tendremos a todos aquí abajo. Lara, tiene que haber otro modo...

De repente, se oyó un chirrido metálico. La puerta de las celdas se abrió y al momento, una voz odiada y temida resonó en la oscuridad.

¿Qué coño significa esta conferencia? – gritó Giacomo Sciarra.

(…)

Radha se encaramó a la ventana, aferrándose con la mano derecha (la izquierda la tenía hinchada que no podía ni rascarse) y escrutando el cielo sereno.

Hacía un momento, cuestión de minutos, hubiera jurado ver descender una sombra de los cielos y aterrizar en el mar. Claro que todo aquello hubiera parecido una visión a la gente de su poblado, pero esa gente tampoco había visto el mar como ella lo veía ahora y, si era posible que existiera una extensión de agua tan inmensa y de un azul tan puro, seguro que había sombras que caían flotando del cielo y se estrellaban en las olas.

Había estado al acecho, por si veía más sombras. Quería confirmar su teoría. Esperó con paciencia pero nada más vio. Cuando ya iba a retirarse, decepcionada, vio algo entre las nubes que le hizo dar un grito.

Eran como pájaros... enormes pájaros, de tiesas alas extendidas. Radha tenía muy buena vista y aunque estaban lejos, intuyó que no eran pájaros normales. Se quedó mirando boquiabierta aquellas cosas que tampoco nadie había tenido el privilegio de vislumbrar en su poblado.

Lo que Radha estaba viendo eran las avionetas de la Armada Británica.

¿Te gustan?

Soltando un chillido, la niña se soltó y cayó al suelo, volcando el taburete en que se estaba apoyando. Dio media vuelta y se echó a temblar.

Allí en un rincón estaba la Hermosa Dama que a veces la visitaba... sobre todo de noche. Radha le tenía un miedo atroz, más miedo que la Mujer Malvada que le había cortado los dedos, porque se pasaba minutos mirándola en silencio y sonriéndole. Y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de cómo la Dama entraba allí. La puerta no se había abierto... jamás se abría cuando ella entraba ahí.

Radha se quedó quieta mientras la Dama se le acercaba. Sus sandalias hacían un sonido blando al rozar el suelo. Retiró con la punta de los dedos la cortina y escrutó el cielo.

Aviones, Radha. – susurró dulcemente – Concretamente, avionetas. Son máquinas que la gente usa para volar... la gente mortal, que pretender disfrutar de una capacidad que la naturaleza no les ha dado.

Dejó caer la cortina.

¿Sabes quiénes van en esas avionetas, Radha?

Ella no contestó. La miraba en silencio.

Son amigos de tu querida Lara. Ella ha venido, a rescataros a ti y a Kurtis. Ahora mismo está en las celdas tratando de encontrar un modo de entrar o de liberar a los presos.

La muchacha siguió mirándole con ese rostro entre angustiado y sereno que sólo consiguen los que han sufrido en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

Sí, pequeña, tenías razón. Ella ha venido. Pero me temo que no saldrá bien parada.

¡Dejadla en paz!

Había sido un grito de rabia, de rencor. La niña se había puesto en pie. Betsabé la miró:

Oh, sí yo pretendo dejarla en paz, pequeña. Sí. La voy a dejar _muy en paz_...

Esbozó una sonrisa fría mientras Radha la fulminaba con la mirada.

¿Quieres ir con ella?

Sí.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió. Nadie la había abierto... sencillamente se corrieron los cerrojos y se separó de la jamba metálica lentamente... revelando el pasillo vacío.

Betsabé extendió su brazo.

Adelante. Corre, pequeña. Quizá tengas ocasión de encontrarla y saludarla...

Radha no lo pensó dos veces. Su corazón y su mente, aún infantiles pese a la madurez precoz de su cuerpo, no vieron el engaño tramado y se lanzó a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Cuando se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que no sabía adónde ir en aquel enorme edificio, se detuvo, aturdida, y entonces oyó de nuevo la voz sibilante de Betsabé:

Yo de ti no perdería el tiempo. Puede que sea tu última oportunidad de verla... antes de que la lleve conmigo.

La puerta metálica se cerró de golpe, impidiéndole volver a entrar en su cuarto. Betsabé había desaparecido, y ella estaba sola en el pasillo.

Libre, pero sin saber adónde ir.

(…)

Doctora...

Ralph miraba entre dubitativo y aterrado a su jefa. El resto del personal que contribuía a los experimentos de Giselle estaban allí, en la sala de juntas: médicos alternos, auxiliares, celadores, pinches de cocina... todos mirándola llenos de temor.

Doctora.- repitió Ralph, carraspeando – permítame decirle que... esto es absurdo. Los pacientes están solos en sus cámaras y...

Las puertas están cerradas y bloqueadas, ¿no? – replicó Giselle secamente, alzando sus ojos verdes de la mesa.

Sí, sí, pero...

Entonces no saldrán de ahí. Los sistemas de seguridad funcionan y los vigilantes siguen en sus puestos.

Pero...

Giselle suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se levantó con gracia de la silla y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa. La luz del foco del techo la hacía resplandecer, ella que ya de por sí era tan blanca y tan rubia.

¿Os he dado algún motivo para desconfiar de mí alguna vez? ¿En qué os he fallado? ¿En qué os he decepcionado?

En nada, doctora.- se apresuró a afirmar una médico, que sentía gran admiración por Giselle.

Si tanta confianza depositáis en mí, que soy humana y puedo equivocarme, tanto más debéis confiar en mi hija, que no es humana y por tanto no comete errores. Si ella ha dicho que la Isla va a recibir ataque y debéis refugiaros y permanecer aquí, así será. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron, y entonces Giselle abandonó la sala y cerró la puerta. Con un movimiento discreto, echó el cerrojo de seguridad y tecleó el código de bloqueo.

En el pasillo se encontró con Schäffer, quien aguardaba pacientemente.

¿Están todos tus hombres advertidos y en sus puestos? – le preguntó.

Sí, Maestra. Excepto ese fierabrás de Sciarra, que me temo que andará por las celdas.

_Ella está allí_.- murmuró una voz suave.

Betsabé acababa de aparecer cerca de ellos. Llevaba un vestido largo y blanco de manchas anchas y se cubría con un manto y capucha dorados. Giselle jamás había entendido su extravagancia para vestir, en lugar de llevar atuendo de mujer moderna para no despertar sospechas, se vestía como una dama feudal de la Edad Media. No pensó que ella se sentía más cómoda con aquellas ropas delicadas que le permitían ocultar el rostro, tal y como Karel siempre se había sentido cómodo vistiendo de negro.

Ninguno de los dos necesitó preguntarle a quién se refería con "ella".

Ese italiano no ha dejado de dar problemas desde que le tomé a servicio.- masculló Schäffer - No sé, Señora, que has visto en él. Sí, es fuerte y es agresivo, pero muy poco disciplinado. Se pasa los ratos libres provocando peleas entre mis hombres y cuando no baja a las cárceles a fastidiar a los prisioneros. No es que me importe demasiado esto último, pero no estoy acostumbrado a dar tanta libertad a uno de los míos...

Betsabé le interrumpió alzando una mano.

Giacomo Sciarra es, al igual que Giulia Manfredi, una pieza esencial en la partida que estoy llevando a cabo. Ambos están en su lugar en el tablero, y donde están colocados es donde yo los quiero ver. No dudes de mí, Adolf.

Él se inclinó respetuosamente.

Jamás dudaré de ti, Señora.

Extendió la mano con la secreta esperanza de poder rozar sus dedos, pero ella los apartó y su blanca mano desapareció en el pliegue de la manga.

Sabe Dios que permito esto porque creo en ti.- refunfuñó Giselle – Pero no entiendo por qué tanta pantomima. Cojamos a esa desgraciada insolente y démosle un castigo ejemplar ante los ojos de su amante.

Eso es lo que tú harías, madre. Pero ten paciencia. Ella tiene labrada su propia ruina, como él. Ha caído de lleno en la trampa porque las pasiones humanas la obnubilan.

¿Y era preciso que usaras a Hugh como cebo? – protestó Giselle - ¿Qué haremos si nos matan a nuestro mejor espía? ¡Él me es muy querido!

Betsabé sonrió, descubriendo sus blancos dientes.

Gertrude también me era muy querida, _madre_.- siseó.

La doctora palideció, molesta, pero antes de poder responderle Schäffer se interpuso:

Señora, ¿cuándo debo dar la orden a mis hombres para que intervengan?

Será Lara Croft quien lo decida.- sonrió ella, misteriosa.

(…)

- ¿Qué diablos significa esta jarama, eh? – gruñó el italiano - ¿Quieres que te demos otra pasada con la prensa, a ver si se te pasan las ganas de aullar?

Se acercó, encendiendo las luces, y quedó estupefacto al ver a Maddalena acurrucada en suelo y envuelta en una hermosa capa. La mujer se había despertado y lo observaba entre temerosa y sorprendida.

¡La madre que me parió! ¡Pero si es la putita pelirroja! ¿Qué, has venido a hacer unas cuantas mamadas a nuestros dos invitados?

Largo de aquí.- siseó ella - ¡A tomar por culo!

Sciarra, por toda respuesta, se acercó blandiendo la barra.

Ahora voy a enseñarte quién manda aquí...

¡Eh, tú! – gritó una voz cerca de la cueva - ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

El italiano se detuvo, sorprendido, y al acercarse, divisó a Lara a través de los barrotes que daban a la cueva.

¡_Mamma mia_! – se burló - ¡Si esto parece una jodida reunión familiar! ¿Os importa que el tío Sciarra os alegre un poco el rato?

No creo que puedas hacerme gran cosa a través de estos barrotes.- le provocó Lara.

¿Ah, no? ¡Observa esto, putilla!

Sciarra no era muy listo y la poca inteligencia que tenía la echaba a perder cuando le provocaban. Cayó fácilmente en la trampa y de un tirón desencajó un barrote falso que constituía la única debilidad de aquel muro de barras. Arrojó el barrote al suelo y, blandiendo la barra de metal que llevaba, dijo:

¡A ver, guarra, si te atreves a venir!

Lara se atrevió. Se deslizó por el hueco que había dejado el barrote y se agachó a tiempo de esquivar el primer golpe. Luego se lanzó de cabeza y derribó a su contrincante.

Maddalena se había puesto en pie y observaba la escena con ojos desorbitados. Por encima de los retintineos metálicos del arma de Sciarra oyó a Marcus murmurar:

¡Hijo, si no lo intentas ahora, no servirá intentarlo luego!

Ya lo sé.- murmuró Kurtis, agotado.

_¿Intentar qué?_

En ese momento Lara forcejeaba con Sciarra por tratar de arrebatarle la barra. Él era más fuerte pero ella tenía mayor habilidad y se lo sacó de encima con una patada en el estómago.

El italiano rodó por los suelos.

¡Eso es! – chilló Marcus, entusiasmado - ¡Dale de palos por mí, querida!

Giulia, apártate.- dijo Kurtis, colocándose frente a la puerta de la celda.

¿Qué vas a hac...?

En ese momento, un alarido rasgó el aire. Sciarra acababa de recibir un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Aquello bastó a Lara para empujarlo hacia atrás y arrebatarle la barra.

Eres un bocazas.- jadeó. Le sangraba el labio – Ya te vencí una vez y te he vuelto a vencer ahora.

Súbitamente, él se puso en pie y sacó corrió hacia la puerta.

¡No le dejes dar la alarma! – gritó Marcus, frenético.

Lara se lanzó detrás de él, pero ya se había escabullido.

¡Ve tras él, muchacha! ¡Avisará a los otros!

Ella asintió y desapareció por el pasadizo. Había pasado tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de ver a ninguno de los tres presos, todo el rato se había guiado por sus voces.

En ese momento, la puerta de la celda se desenganchó violentamente de sus goznes y fue a estrellarse violentamente contra la pared de enfrente. Maddalena soltó un chillido de terror.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

¡Enhorabuena! – gritó Marcus - ¡Ahora yo!

Kurtis asintió y, a los pocos segundos, la puerta de la celda de Marcus salía volando también. Entonces él se tambaleó y se desplomó, agotado, como si le costara respirar.

¡Dios! – volvió a gritar la pelirroja horrorizada - ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero nadie la escuchaba. El anciano salió a toda velocidad de su celda y palmeó el hombro de Kurtis.

¡Perfecto, perfecto! Eso ha estado muy bien para como te encuentras. Aunque podrías haberlo hecho desde el principio...

Antes no había posibilidad de escapar. – jadeó él – Ahora, si como dice Lara ha venido con ayuda...

Maddalena miraba a uno y a otro, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que decían. Sólo sabía que tenían que moverse, porque al parecer su única opción ya no era morir torturada por salvar al hombre que amaba. La "otra" ya había venido a salvarle por su cuenta.

Apaga esa maldita luz.- refunfuñó Kurtis dirigiéndose al anciano – Me está quemando los ojos. Y prefiero que Lara no me vea en este estado.

Si logra salvarnos el pellejo, te acabará viendo de todos modos.- Marcus obedeció y se asomó al pasillo. – Oh, oh. Ahí viene.

La sombra de Lara se recortó en la penumbra. Kurtis retrocedió instintivamente, ocultándose en la oscuridad.

¡Se me ha escapado! – farfulló, limpiándose la sangre de la boca – Me ha cerrado una puerta en las narices y la ha bloqueado. Ahora estamos a su merced.

No deberías haberte delatado.- murmuró Kurtis.

No iba a permitir que apaleara a... – se quedó mirando a la mujer que había junto a Marcus y murmuró - ¿Maddalena? ¿Qué diablos...?

Ella se limitó a devolverle la mirada serena de sus ojos ambarinos. Lara sintió un desagradable cosquilleo en la nuca, como si al alzar la sábana de su cama hubiera encontrado una serpiente. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

El anciano carraspeó:

Querida, ya vendrá el tiempo de las presentaciones. Por de pronto, hay que pensar en salir de aquí, porque ese cobarde ya habrá puesto sobre aviso a toda la Isla. Propongo proceder por la vía de la gruta. Podemos rodear la Isla por la costa rocosa. Eso nos dará tiempo.

¡Yo no sé nadar! – chilló Maddalena, espantada.

Y yo casi ni me acuerdo.- se burló Marcus – Pero como tampoco sé atravesar puertas, voy a tener que jugármela.

Lara soltó un suspiro que decía _Menudo par me ha tocado rescatar_, y dijo:

Tengo un escuadrón de avionetas de la Armada Británica planeando sobre la Isla. Más les vale no tocarnos las narices.

La pelirroja soltó un gemido y Marcus rió secamente.

No sé por qué, me esperaba que harías algo así.- dijo Kurtis.

¡Eso está muy pero que muy bien! Amigo, esta nueva amiga tuya me gusta. ¡Venga! – empezó a andar hacia la gruta - ¡Echemos una carrera a esos tiburones!

¿Ti...burones? – jadeó Maddalena.

De repente, la idea de escapar ya no le parecía tan atractiva.


	32. Capítulo 31: La profecía

**Capítulo 31: La profecía**

No llevaba ni dos horas dormido cuando un extraño sonido le despertó. Parecía alguien gimiendo. Abrió los ojos, alarmado, pero lo único que vio fue su portátil abierto y las despampanantes chicas desfilando una detrás de otra en la presentación del salvapantallas. Se le estaban cerrando de nuevo los ojos cuando oyó de nuevo el gemido, esta vez más fuerte.

Alguien lloraba en la habitación de al lado.

Se levantó con sigilo, se puso los pantalones y salió con cautela al pasillo. Tal y como había sospechado, los gemidos procedían de la habitación de Selma. Llamó suavemente a la puerta, y en ese momento se detuvieron.

¿Princesa? ¿Estás ahí?

Hubo unos instantes de silencio, y entonces la voz ronca de Selma:

Vete. Déjame en paz.

Zip se rascó la nuca.

Desgraciadamente ya me has despertado. Y no creo que pueda dormir teniendo tanta infelicidad al otro lado de la pared.

Al no tener por respuesta más que silencio, Zip abrió la puerta y entró.

En la habitación en penumbra, la arqueóloga turca estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cara hundida en ellas. Zip se acercó y se sentó a su lado, luego de comprobar que llevaba un camisón.

Bueno... vamos a ver.- carraspeó - ¿qué triste recuerdo ha promovido esta peculiar serenata nocturna?

Selma alzó el rostro, húmedo de lágrimas.

¿Siempre bromeas con todo?

Zip se encogió de hombros.

Soy así y no podría ser de otro modo. Cuando alguien dice algo, necesito hacer un chiste. No es que mi vida haya sido perfecta y cachondearme de todo lo que puedo me ayuda a hacer este mundo menos oscuro de lo que parece.

Selma sonrió. Permaneció otro momento en silencio y entonces murmuró:

_Al Jazeera..._

¿Cómo? Perdona, princesa, pero lo de aprender turco lo tengo en Tareas Pendientes.

Ella se echó a reír.

¡No es turco, es árabe! _Al Jazeera_... Al-Jazira. Mi apellido.

¡Toma, como el canal islámico!

A pesar de la penumbra, Zip vio perfectamente que ella le estaba fulminando con la mirada.

¡El canal islámico! ¡Todo el mundo dice lo mismo! Al-Jazira es un apellido más antiguo que cualquier televisión o medio de comunicación. Cuando Muhammad llevó la palabra de Alá a las tribus de Arabia, ese apellido ya existía, dando nombre a los clanes más excelsos de los saudíes.

Ok, captado. No vuelvo a cagarla. ¿Y por qué lo has dicho?

Selma recostó de nuevo la cabeza en las rodillas.

¿Sabes qué significa Al-Jazira en árabe?

Todavía no, pero apuesto a que pronto lo sabré.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Ya no lloraba.

Mi padre no era turco. Era saudí. Había nacido en una de las familias más nobles y encumbradas de Arabia. No pertenecía a la realeza ni tampoco estaba vinculado al canal televisivo, pero era rico. Él partió a Turquía en busca de un ambiente menos opresivo. Sabes, en Turquía las cosas son diferentes. Arabia es un hermoso refugio para los hombres y sus derechos, pero un infierno para las mujeres. Ocurren cosas... pero, ¿para qué voy a hablar? ¡Todos lo sabéis!

Por una vez, Zip no dijo nada. Selma se enderezó y siguió hablando.

Él había crecido viendo a su madre y a sus hermanas en una situación rayando la esclavitud. Nada les faltaba, excepto la libertad. Libertad para ir a donde quieras, libertad para casarte con quien quieras, libertad para tener o no hijos, libertad para hablar... nada de ello les estaba permitido. Las cosas siguen así, pero mi padre, que era un hombre excepcional (sí, también hay hombres excepcionales entre los musulmanes) caló muy hondo aquellas imágenes y se las llevó consigo. Allí conoció a Nilufer... mi madre, que estudiaba arqueología y fue del primer colectivo de mujeres turcas que, junto a algunos hombres, empezaron a ser dueñas de sus vidas.

Se retorció el mechón de cabello, ausente.

No fue vida fácil la que vivió ella. Tampoco la mía. Ella me transmitió la pasión por la arqueología. ¡Si habré luchado por esa causa! Y ahora... ¿qué me queda?

Hundió la cabeza en las rodillas y volvió a sollozar.

Eh, princesa, vamos... no es cierto que no te quede nada...

Isla.

¿Perdón?

Había alzado de nuevo la cabeza, y sonreía amargamente.

Isla. Eso es lo que significa mi apellido. Una isla. Perdida, desolada, en medio del océano... sin nada que ver, sin nada a qué agarrarse, excepto agua... mi padre fue una isla y yo también soy una isla. Y siempre estaré sola.

Los sollozos arreciaron. Zip, por una vez, no sabía qué decir, ni tenía un buen chiste a mano para aliviar la situación.

Tu padre no se quedó solo. Encontró a Nilufer. Y tú...

Yo tuve a mi Ahmad y me lo arrebataron. Le asesinaron. Le encontré tendido cerca de la entrada de la excavación... todos mis amigos muertos... de qué me sirve ahora ser quien soy. No me queda nada. No me dejan ni siquiera excavar.

Has servido mucho. Has ayudado a Lara, has ayudado a Kurt. Las cosas hubieran sido más difíciles para ellos de no contar con tu apoyo. Les has solucionado bastantes marrones con el Gobierno turco, ¿no es así?

Y qué hago ahora, aquí, esperando mientras los demás luchan por quienes aman. ¿Soy tan inútil y cobarde que sólo sirvo para esperar?

¡En absoluto! ¿Crees que he olvidado a la heroína aguerrida que plantó cara a las mantícoras y las ahuyentó blandiendo una vara de plata?

Selma se reía de nuevo. Qué bonita estaba cuando reía, cuando le brillaban aquellos ojos tan oscuros, tan negros.

Estaba muerta de miedo entonces. No soy como Lara y Kurtis. Ellos son fuertes. Yo no.

Tu fortaleza es de otra clase, Selma. Qué diablos... si hace falta estar muerto de miedo para sobrevivir, bienvenido sea. A mí no me pareces cobarde ni inútil. Estás ayudando. Estamos ayudando, tú, Vlad y yo. A nuestra manera.

Se acercó más a ella, y distraídamente, empezó a retirarle los húmedos mechones oscuros de su cabello que se le habían pegado a las mejillas.

Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras la criatura más adorable del mundo – confesó, sin poner reparo a lo que decía – Sé que soy un pelmazo y que probablemente yo no te importe nada, pero eso fue lo que me pareciste. Tan bonita y tan dulce en tu soledad. Hubiera matado a ese cerdo italiano de haber seguido tocándote.

Ella reclinó la cabeza en su hombro y murmuró:

No me recuerdes eso, por favor.

Le estaba besando el cuello. Lentamente, sus dedos oscuros se deslizaron por su nuca y tantearon el suave cabello negro, de un modo completamente diferente a como lo había hecho Sciarra. Se estremeció.

Lo siento por tu Ahmad, princesa... pero no puedes desperdiciar toda tu vida llorándole. Selma la isla... esa isla debe dejar de existir. Ya no vas a estar sola nunca más. Eres joven y eres preciosa, y me gustas muchísimo. Se acabaron las lágrimas, ¿entendido?

Selma murmuró por lo bajo un par de palabras incoherentes, y de pronto sintió la boca de él sobre la suya. ¿Por qué sentirse culpable? ¿No llevaba dos años y pico llorando y lamentándose? ¿No era ya hora de alzar cabeza? Era joven y aún tenía toda la vida por delante. ¡Veinticinco años! Era jovencísima. Era terrible lo que La Cábala había hecho a su vida, a su amor, a su proyecto, pero tenía que demostrarles que no la habían pisoteado del todo. Mientras aún tuviera fuerzas, lucharía.

Y en silencio pidió perdón a Ahmad, a su lejano Ahmad con quien compartió vida y hogar, y cuyo rostro empezaba a desvanecerse en la distancia, mientras los dedos oscuros de Zip empezaban a deslizarse bajo la ropa, tanteando la piel cálida de su vientre y sus senos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin hacer el amor, sin que nadie la mirara como mujer? No era tan seductora como Lara, pero necesitaba que alguien la quisiera, por lo que ella era, por lo que ella quería ser.

_Perdóname, Ahmad, por lo que voy a hacer. No puedo estar así más tiempo._

Hicieron el amor en silencio, conteniendo la respiración, por si Vlad, que paseaba su insomnio por la biblioteca, les oía. Y por una vez Zip se conoció a sí mismo como algo más que un muchacho del Bronx, desenfadado y muy dado a bromear, cuya única vida y amor eran los ordenadores. Con un respeto que casi rozaba la devoción se acercó al cuerpo dorado de la turca, preguntándose qué suerte le había traído a aquella preciosa criatura de aterciopelados ojos, tan sola y tan desgraciada. Le besó la boca, gruesa y suave, la lengua afilada, mientras la negra cabellera le cubría como un velo.

Al llegar al orgasmo, se liberó por los ojos de Selma todo el desamparo que la carcomía por dentro. Lloró por última vez, reclinada en su hombro.

¿Es por mí? – preguntó él, preocupado.

Ella sonrió.

No. Es por mí misma.

(…)

Por fin durmieron plácidamente, abrazado el uno al otro, durante casi toda la noche. Estaba cercana el alba cuando creyó oír a Ivanoff hablando con alguien.

Se levantó despacio para no despertar a Selma, corrió a ponerse los pantalones y salió al pasillo. Las voces provenían de la biblioteca.

La próxima vez que entres, hermano – decía Vlad – avisa o llama a la puerta. Casi muero del susto.

Mis hermanos acostumbran a moverse con sigilo, y yo trato de aprender de ellos – contestó una voz juvenil y calmosa.

Junto al erudito rumano estaba el joven novicio Pancratios, de cabello rubio y aspecto angelical, pero que sin embargo rondaría la edad del propio Zip.

¿Vienes solo? – preguntó Ivanoff.

Tres hermanos más me acompañan, esperando en el exterior del castillo.

Zip entró y saludó, se frotó las manos (hacía frío e iba descalzo) y comentó:

¿Hay malas noticias desde Meteora?

El novicio asintió con aire grave.

Nuestro amado abad se muere.

Un silencio consternado se abatió sobre la sala. Nikos Kavafis sólo tenía treinta años, y apenas había ejercido desde la muerte del entrañable Minos.

El demonio que le echó esa bruja, ¡maldito sea su nombre!, al fin está acabando con él.- continuó Pancratios – Desearíamos poder hablar con él antes de que parta al Señor, pero el espíritu ha dicho que no nos dejará a menos que os transmita su mensaje.

Ivanoff le miró estupefacto. Se ajustó los anteojos al puente de la nariz y murmuró:

¿Perdón?

En ese momento entró Selma. Llevaba puesto el camisón y la cabellera revuelta. Se paró en el marco de la puerta y observó expectante a los presentes.

El ser que le posee ha insistido en que debo comunicaros algo – continuó el novicio – Dado que sois los únicos que hemos podido localizar...

¡Dios! – exclamó Selma - ¡Dinos el mensaje!

En aquel momento, Pancratios pareció vacilar. Se tambaleó, aturdido, y antes de caer al suelo ya estaban Zip y Selma sosteniéndolo mientras Vlad le acercaba un sillón.

Lo siento – farfulló – estoy agotado, pero todo sea por la gloria de Dios y el bien de mis hermanos...

Le pusieron un vaso de agua en la mano y lo apuró al instante. Luego cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza en el respaldo.

¿Y bien? – dijo Zip, ya un poco nervioso . ¿Qué hay del mensajito?

Pancratios se frotó las sienes.

Son las palabras del Maligno, que se me seque la lengua...

¡Por favor! – insistió Selma - ¡Es importante!

Asintió y dijo:

Ese maldito ha dicho: _Aunque dos irán a verter su sangre a los pies de la Gran Madre, serán siete los que transiten la Senda Amarga: el Guerrero y la Amazona, el Impuro y el Inocente, el Sabio y el Ángel, y el Oculto. Esto ha dicho la Voz En las Tinieblas: de los dos que derramen su sangre, sólo uno podría ser redimido, y le redimirá la voluntad de la Diosa. Pero ay de ellos si la Inefable no queda satisfecha: ninguno verá de nuevo la luz de los mortales._

Se hizo el silencio.

Qué tétrico.- farfulló Zip.

¿Es una profecía? – preguntó Selma, que estaba pálida como la pared.

¡Claro que lo es! – jadeó Vlad - ¿No te dijo más? ¿Alguna pista sobre quiénes...?

Selma avanzó hasta Vlad y le puso una mano en el brazo.

¡Está claro que el Guerrero y la Amazona son Lara y Kurtis! – exclamó - ¡Pero los otros...!

_¿Por qué se angustia?, _se preguntó Zip_, ¡Ella no será! ¡A ella no le hará daño nadie!_

Eso era todo.- concluyó Pancratios, echándose la capucha de nuevo sobre la cabeza – Dios me perdone por hacer de mensajero del Diablo, pero nuestro abad necesita la extremaunción y deseamos que acabe sus días como hombre íntegro y cristiano.

¿Y qué hay de su mensaje? – dijo Zip, algo molesto - ¿No te interesa lo que puede significar?

El novicio se santiguó.

No quiero saber nada. Quizá sean un engaño. No es más que un espíritu impuro. Mentirá y hará sufrir con tal de dar gloria a los demonios. Ahora debo irme. Mi lugar está en Meteora, junto a nuestro abad.

Salió de la sala en silencio, sin mirar atrás, y dejando a los otros tres mirándose estupefactos.

Selma se dejó caer en el sillón.

Yo daría el mayor de los créditos a esa profecía. Es una advertencia... o una amenaza. La Senda Amarga... ¿tienes alguna idea de eso, Vlad?

Sólo el nombre ya acojona.- apuntó Zip.

Vlad estaba sentado en otro sofá y se sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos. Le dolía de tan poco dormir y tanto pensar y pensar.

No sé qué es la Senda Amarga, Selma... soy sabio pero no tanto. Aunque temo que...– murmuró al fin – Sólo espero que el Sabio al que le toque transitar por ahí no sea yo. Espero que ese nombre no me describa a mí.

Zip se alarmó.

¡Pero qué dices, hombre!

Selma se reclinó en el sofá y cerró los ojos dolorosamente. Vlad sonrió con amargura.

Veo que tú sí me comprendes, hija.

¡No entiendo nada! – aulló Zip, y se cruzó de brazos sobre el oscuro pecho.

Durante un momento, sólo se oyó en la sala la agitada respiración del erudito. Por los postigos cerrados de las ventanas empezaba a clarear la luz del día.

Muchacho – dijo Vlad al fin – creo que nos va a tocar jugar a todos en esta partida.

A todos no.- puntualizó Selma – Sólo a algunos.

Zip se pasó la mano por la cara.

Princesa, ya sé que eres musulmana, pero hazme el favor de hablar _en cristiano_.

Ella sonrió con benevolencia.

Si hemos de creer las palabras de ese ser, al parecer no serán sólo Lara y Kurtis los que tengan que descender a la Vorágine. – y al ver la expresión de horror del muchacho, asintió- Ah, sí. Ahora ya comprendes.

(…)

Las olas golpeaban violentamente las rocas. El sonido era ensordecedor al retumbar en toda la gruta. Lara cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la roca. Se estaba mareando.

A su lado, Marcus se apoyaba en el brazo de Maddalena, que observaba con ojos desorbitados el agitado oleaje. Kurtis estaba detrás de ellos, también reclinado en la pared. Lara apenas le veía con claridad.

Tanteó el bolsillo de reverso de su traje de buzo y sacó el comunicador. Lo activó y dijo:

¿Justin? ¿Me recibes?

Tras una interferencia, se oyó distorsionada la voz del soldado:

Te recibo, Lara. Parece que han detectado nuestra presencia, pese a resguardarnos por encima de las nubes. Sin embargo, no se deciden a atacar.

¡Yo ya he encontrado a los prisioneros! Tendrás que enviarme el helicóptero para que descienda hasta la gruta de la parte posterior de la Isla. Allí es donde estamos.

Tras otra pausa, Justin dijo:

Es muy arriesgado, Lara. Podrían abatirlo.

No hay alternativa. Uno de los prisioneros es anciano y hay otro que no sabe nadar. Eres mi única opción.

De acuerdo, lo intentaremos. Aguantad.

Se cortó la comunicación y entonces Lara se giró hacia los otros.

Un helicóptero vendrá a por nosotros, pero no podrá descender tan cerca del acantilado. Tendremos que salir a nado y sujetarnos a las rocas del exterior.

Maddalena palideció, pero no dijo nada. No quería quedar como una cobarde.

Bueno, vamos allá.- carraspeó Marcus, y sujetándose a la roca, empezó a sumergirse en el agua.

Para aquel hombre que no había visto más allá de la circunscripción de su celda en casi dos años, cualquier final era mejor que seguir allí. Empezó a avanzar, siempre aferrado a las rugosidades de la pared de la caverna.

Así pegado empezaron a vadear hacia el exterior de la gruta, y apenas estuvo algo alejado, Lara se giró hacia Kurtis y le susurró en voz baja:

¿Qué te han hecho, Kurtis? ¿Por qué no dejas que te vea? ¿O es que pensabas que no me daría cuenta?

Yo no voy a poder ir por ahí, Lara.- dijo él por toda respuesta.

La sola idea del agua salada colándose por las heridas y fracturas de sus manos, de las heridas, rozaduras y quemaduras que aún tenía por todo el cuerpo, se le hacía realmente insoportable. Ya era bastante doloroso así, no resistiría meterse en el agua.

Notó que Lara se acercaba a él y sintió su cálido aliento. Retrocedió un paso.

¡No me rehúyas! ¡No me iré sin ti! Los otros son secundarios, les ayudo por no dejarles sin más, ¡pero es a ti a quien he venido a buscar!

En ese momento Maddalena, que estaba algo alejada, carraspeó y dijo:

Hay una adolescente, casi una niña, que decía conoceros... ¿os suena el nombre de Radha?

Lara se giró con brusquedad.

¿La has visto?

La tenían encerrada en una de las cámaras de los pisos superiores.

¡Debo ir por ella!

Kurtis sacudió la cabeza:

No puedes dejarles solos. Yo no saldré por aquí. Iré a buscarle yo.

¡No me hagas esto! – Lara volvió a bajar la voz, siseando entre dientes - ¡Por lo que más quieras, Kurtis, no me hagas esto...!

Por una vez, Lara, voy a ser más testarudo que tú. Confía en mí.

¡Estás herido y enfermo! ¿Crees que tampoco eso lo he notad..?

Yo iré con él.- terció solemnemente Maddalena.

Lara se giró lentamente y miró a la mujer, que tenía la espalda pegada a la pared y les observaba de reojo. Estaba aterida de frío, pues tras haberle sido arrancada la bata de auxiliar sólo llevaba una blusa mal abrochada y unos pantalones cortos, y los cabellos los tenía revueltos por el rostro pálido, pero tenía una expresión firme y resuelta.

Yo he estado trabajando aquí cuatro semanas .- continuó – Conozco los pasillos y las zonas, todas los pisos y las salidas. Tengo el mapa de esta fortaleza en la cabeza. Iremos él y yo a por la niña, y luego ya buscaremos otro método para salir. Prefiero eso a ahogarme.

Aunque habló con un tono que no admitía réplica, la afilada mirada de Lara la atravesó como si de un cuchillo se tratase. Se estremeció y bajó los ojos, como arrepintiéndose de haber traspasado un límite que no sabía si existía.

Supongo que no hay alternativa.- terció al fin Lara, haciendo un gesto de disgusto. Volvió a girarse hacia la sombra que era Kurtis – Y por Dios, anda con cuidado. No soportaría... volver a fracasar.

Dio media vuelta bruscamente y se fue en pos de Marcus. Al pasar junto a Maddalena, le lanzó otra mirada de reojo. ¿Era una advertencia... o una amenaza?

(…)

De modo que está abajo.- comentó Schäffer – Y tú vas y sales corriendo.

Sciarra hizo una mueca.

Me he apresurado a informar a mis superiores, como se nos ordena.

El jefe mercenario hizo un gesto despreciativo y dijo:

Desde hace casi una hora varias avionetas y un helicóptero planean sobre la Isla. Tu información es ciertamente _valiosa _pero llega un poco tarde.

Sus hombres formaban a su alrededor. Algunos sonreían discretamente, ya era hora, pensaban, de que el jefe pusiera en su lugar a aquel presuntuoso.

¿No vamos a atacar? – soltó Sciarra a bocajarro.

Se atacará cuando yo ordene.- contestó Schäffer con sequedad – Que yo sepa, Adolf Schäffer y no Giacomo Sciarra es el jefe de los mercenarios.

Caras de satisfacción. Sciarra los trituró con la mirada.

En cuanto a ti .- continuó el cabecilla – Eres una molestia más que una ayuda. Bajarás de nuevo a las mazmorras y controlarás la situación. Envío a dos hombres contigo. Si un anciano, un hombre torturado y dos mujeres pueden contigo, es que no vales ni para taco de escopeta.

Esta vez sí se oyeron algunas risas.

¡Silencio! – bramó Schäffer girándose hacia sus filas. Luego, prosiguió – Glenn, Ratford, id con Sciarra.

El italiano se encaminó una vez más, enfurecido, por los pasillos, mientras los dos, cuchicheando por lo bajo, le seguían. Si estaban burlándose de él, que se prepararan.

Llevaban cinco minutos patrullando los corredores en tanto que se dirigían hacia la zona de las cárceles, cuando les pareció oír un sonido de pasos apresurados, como si unos pies descalzos rechinaran contra el suelo.

Allá a lo lejos, en el fondo del pasillo, vieron girar bruscamente una figura vestida con una especie de pijama de hospital. ¡Un paciente se había escapado! Era una muchacha de 14 años, de rasgos asiáticos, que al verles se paró en seco y se quedó mirándolos espantada.

¡Rápido! – rugió Sciarra.

La chica soltó un grito al verlos correr hacia ella y dio media vuelta, echando a correr con todo lo que le daban las piernas. Y le daban para bastante, alta y delgada como era.

¡Ven aquí, putilla!

_¡Radha! ¡Ven aquí, desvergonzada!_

Se estremeció de horror cuando aquella voz tan odiada se superpuso a los gritos de los mercenarios. Pero no podía ser. Él estaba muy, muy lejos de allí.

Al llegar a una puerta, la abrió de un tirón y se encontró con las escaleras que antes había ascendido. Ciega de pánico, se precipitó sobre ellas. En el tercer escalón su pie descalzo resbaló sobre el frío mármol y rodó escaleras bajo, para ir a golpearse contra el rellano de la segunda planta. Un fuego líquido estalló en la base de su cráneo y sintió que un líquido ardiente le corría por la barbilla. Abrió los ojos y vio gotas de sangre en el suelo. Se había mordido el labio al caer.

¿Qué diablos es esto? – retumbó una severa voz femenina.

Alzó la vista y allí estaba la Mujer Malvada, que la miraba con sus fríos ojos verdes. Los tres mercenarios se habían cuadrado ante ella.

Doctora – se apresuró a explicar Sciarra – el jefe nos había mandado patrullar y hemos hallado a esta paciente que se ha escapado.

Muy bien – terció Giselle – Ahora ya me encargo yo de ella. Seguid con vuestro camino.

Ellos asintieron y descendieron la escalera. Cuando el sonido de sus botas se alejó, Giselle agarró a la aturdida adolescente por el pelo y la puso en pie de un tirón.

¡Habla, pequeña fulana! – gritó, sacudiéndola - ¿Quién te ha soltado? ¿Ha sido ella, verdad? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ella te ha soltado, maldita sea!

Radha gimió con la boca llena de sangre... ¡le estaba arrancando el pelo!

¡Ya te enseñaré yo! – siseó la rubia, arrastrándola escaleras arriba - ¡Ya te enseñaré yo! Y también hay otra que me va a oír...

No tenía esperanza alguna, pero siguió gritando. Gritó con todas las fuerzas de su aguda voz. Sus chillidos retumbaron en las paredes y golpearon contra las puertas blindadas. Los ecos fueron y vinieron en un momento. Giselle la acalló de una bofetada.

(…)

¡He oído a alguien gritar! – dijo Maddalena, tocando a Kurtis en el brazo.

Él asintió. También lo había oído. Pero le preocupaba más el sonido de botas que se aproximaba y la discusión entre tres voces... una de ellas era la de Sciarra. Se pegó a la pared y ella se pegó a su lado.

¡Cómo odio a ese hombre! – murmuró la pelirroja.

Ya somos dos.

Ahora tenían las voces a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿Y por qué diablos tienes que ir tú, eh? ¿Porque trabajas más que nosotros?

Porque tengo más huevos que tú, _figlio di putana._

¿Qué has dicho, desgraciado?

¡Ya vale joder! El jefe ha dicho que los tres...

¿Creéis que necesito un par de patanes como vosotros para cepillarme a dos mujeres, un viejo y un tío que no puede ni estar de pie?

¡Bah, si una de ellas te ha hecho huir, so imbécil!

Sciarra se detuvo en seco y se encaró con otro. Estaban justo en el borde de la esquina.

¿Estás diciendo que soy un cagado?

¡Sí, eso estoy diciendo!

¡Eh, pero qué os pasa a vosotros dos! ¡Ya vale, coño...!

Kurtis se giró hacia Maddalena y le susurró:

Necesito que seas mis manos, Giulia. Cuando te diga, corre hacia la mitad del pasillo. He visto una puerta metálica entreabierta. Ábrela del todo y resguárdate detrás de ella, pero mantenla abierta, ¿entendido?

Ella asintió, y trató de controlar el temblor de sus piernas. A su lado, la discusión continuaba, y ya era ensordecedora.

¡Lo que te pasa es que eras el niño mimado de la _putissima_ mafia italiana y aquí no eres nadie, mamón! ¡Esto te pasa!

¡Te voy a partir la cara, maricón!

¡Maricón tu puto padre!

Sciarra se abalanzó sobre el otro y empezó a darle de puñetazos. El otro empezó a soltarle patadas. Se agarraron por el cuello.

¡El orgullo de La Cábala, sí señor! – se burló el tercero, haciendo una mueca de asco y doblando la curva – Por mí podéis mataros...

No vio llegar el golpe. El codo de Kurtis le hundió la sien y cayó fulminado al suelo.

¡Ahora! – gritó.

Los otros aún estaban peleándose cuando Maddalena pasó como un rayo a su lado, desmelenada, en dirección a la puerta entreabierta. Se pararon en seco.

¡Eh! – aulló Sciarra - ¡Pero si es la jod...!

Algo lo golpeó en la espalda y al momento siguiente estaba besando el suelo. Notó un crujido en la boca y cuatro dientes se desprendieron de su sitio.

Kurtis pasó por encima de él en el momento en que Maddalena alcanzaba la puerta, la abría y se mantenía escudada tras ella. Todo lo que siguió lo vio claramente.

El otro mercenario que quedaba en pie alzó el arma para abatir de un culatazo a Kurtis. Maddalena gritó... pero el golpe no cayó. El hombre permaneció con la culata en alto, a pocos centímetros de Kurtis, mirándole con expresión de horror. Completamente inmóvil.

Él retrocedió lentamente, jadeando, mientras Sciarra, gruñendo de dolor, se levantaba a duras penas, escupiendo fragmentos de piezas dentales en medio de un amasijo de sangre y saliva.

¡Dijfárale, faprón! – gorgoteó por las encías rotas - ¡Dijfárale, me fago en la futa!

El otro no se movió. Kurtis dio la vuelta y se apresuró a acercarse en la puerta. Entonces vio desorbitarse los ojos de Maddalena.

¡No! – chilló, horrorizada, y extendió la mano - ¡Kurtis, cuidad...!

No se giró lo bastante rápido. Se oyó una detonación y luego un dolor punzante, afilado, le atravesó la zona de la clavícula, justo en el lado contrario a donde Gunderson había hundido la hoja del Fragmento del Orbe, hacía ya dos años.

Maddalena gritó al verle caer, y olvidándose de la función que se le había encomendado, corrió hacia Kurtis, que resbalaba hacia el suelo dejando un rastro de sangre en la pared, le aferró por los brazos y le arrastró hacia la puerta salvadora.

Sciarra podría haberlos matado a los dos en aquel momento. Pero no era su estilo. A él le gustaba disfrutar atormentando a su presa, y tenía pensado divertirse un rato con ellos. Se levantó, lanzando escupitajos de sangre, y miró con desprecio al mercenario muerto en el suelo, y al otro que, apenas él había herido a Kurtis, había recobrado la movilidad como por arte de magia y huía gritando de terror pasillo abajo.

El reguero de sangre llegaba hasta la puerta, que se cerró bruscamente. Recargó el arma y se acercó a tiempo de oír correr el grueso cerrojo.

¡Maddalena! – canturreó - ¡Bonita ramera! ¿Por qué no me abres la puerta?

Escupió otro trozo de esmalte y siseó:

¡Sí que te ha dado fuerte este tío, putita! ¿Acaso folla mejor que yo? ¡Será una pena, porque me lo voy a cargar de todos modos! ¡Abre!

Ella no le escuchaba. Había apoyado a Kurtis sentado contra la pared y ahora se arrancaba, frenética, una manga de su blusa y la hacía tiras para vendar con fuerza la herida de bala, que sangraba a borbotones. Kurtis entreabrió los ojos en aquel momento.

¡Dios! – le oyó murmurar - ¡Sólo pido que algo me salga bien por una sola vez!

Sciarra disparó una ráfaga contra la puerta. Maddalena observó, con horror, cómo en la superficie metálica se imprimían cientos de pequeñas protuberancias. Volvió a disparar y esta vez algunas consiguieron perforar un poco.

¡No me importa! – berreó el italiano - ¡Puedo esperar a que se desangre! ¡Y entonces serás mía y gritarás como la perra que eres!

Maddalena cerró los ojos con fuerza. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo. Antes, a la sombra de Monteleone, Giacomo Sciarra no había sido más que el favorito del jefe, un cerdo indeseable que trataba a las mujeres peor que a los perros. Pero ella, Maddalena, siempre había sido intocable. Había tratado las heridas y contusiones de las mujeres violadas por él, oyéndolas sollozar y dándoles una palmadita reconfortante en la espalda. Y ahora el mundo se había vuelto del revés y aquella bestia estaba a dos pasos de ella y el hombre que amaba perdía sangre en sus brazos.

¡Hijo de puta! – gritó, descontrolada - ¡Ojalá mueras de mala muerte y el infierno te espere!

Al parecer, Sciarra tenía el oído pegado a los agujeros de bala, porque entonces soltó una carcajada y bramó:

¡El infierno está aquí, preciosa!

Otra ráfaga. La luz brillante del pasillo empezó a filtrarse por haces luminosos en el cuarto en penumbra.

Kurtis oteó a su alrededor. Era una sala de material. Con voz débil, indicó a la mujer.

Registra el cuarto y coge todo lo que pueda servir de arma.

Ella lo hizo a toda prisa, aterrada, mientras Sciarra seguía aullando y pateando la puerta. Al volver, llevaba un par de bisturíes y una jeringuilla de morfina. Se los guardó en el bolsillo. Kurtis había permanecido apoyado contra la pared y tenía los ojos cerrados, como inconsciente, y cuando ella le volvió a tocar pareció salir de un estado de sopor.

Esa puerta de ahí – murmuró, señalando con gesto vago una puertecilla junto a la ventana – conduce a una sala de quirófanos. Atraviésala y sal por la izquierda. Te llevará aun pasillo adyacente. A partir de entonces estarás sola. Encuentra a Radha.

Maddalena sacudió la cabeza con violencia. Ni siquiera se preguntó cómo era posible que él supiera eso, si no había salido nunca de la zona carcelaria desde que estaba allí

¡No te dejaré aquí herido y a merced de esa bestia!

Los ojos azules de Kurtis le atravesaron en una expresión agresiva que no había visto en él desde que Monteleone hiriera a Lara.

No tengo fuerzas para discutir contigo. Yo no puedo seguir. No me moveré ya de aquí. Ahora sal y busca a esa niña. Si le sucede algo, tú serás la responsable. ¡Vamos!

El tono no admitía réplica. Ella ya no oía los golpes y berridos de Sciarra, sino un silencio que no existía. Le miró aturdida, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y entonces, furtivamente, como quien no lo quiere, se inclinó y le besó en la boca. Se apartó con la misma rapidez que había llegado y corrió hacia la puerta. No miró atrás. No quería hacerlo.

Se sintió la mujer más rastrera de la Tierra. Se sintió despreciable como nunca se había sentido antes. Y lloró mientras corría.

(…)

El helicóptero descendió un poco más. La escalerilla quedó a mano.

Lara rodeó a Marcus con un brazo y le impulsó hacia ella.

¡Vamos! – le urgió.

El anciano se agarró a la escalerilla y empezó a trepar con bastante agilidad para su edad y para lo agarrotado que estaba de tanto encierro. Lara sujetó la escalerilla mientras ascendía.

Al llegar arriba, Marcus recibió un montón de brazos, a los cuales se aferró. Lo siguiente fue desplomarse en el suelo.

¿Marcus?

Alzó la vista, y quedó estupefacto al ver a la mujer de cabello entrecano.

¡Marie! – exclamó - ¡Marie Cornel! ¿Es eso posible?

Ella le levantó, ayudada por otros, y le condujo hasta el siento.

¡Dios mío, Marcus! ¡Si creí que... que estabais todos muertos!

Todos no, Marie.- el anciano empezó a toser - ¡Todos no!

¡Traed una manta!- ordenó ella.

Uno de los soldados se asomó al vacío e hizo señas a Lara. Ella sacudió la cabeza. El ruido era ensordecedor.

No, no subiría, estaba indicando. Que replegaran la escalerilla. Que se fueran sin ella. Ella tenía algo que hacer.

¡Dejadla hacer! – gritó Marie cuando vio la consternación de los otros - ¡Mi hijo y la muchacha hindú siguen ahí! ¡Confiad en ella!

La escalerilla fue replegada y el helicóptero maniobró ascendentemente. En silencio, Lara dio media vuelta y regresó a la gruta.

(…)

Giselle empujó a Radha contra la pared. Luego se giró furibunda, y le gritó a la nada:

¡Betsabé! ¡Muéstrate, maldita sea!

Radha dio un respingo cuando vio a la hermosa a su lado. Sin hacer caso de su histérica madre, la Nephilim cogió a Radha por la barbilla y frunció el ceño, mirando el trozo de carne mordido que le colgaba del labio sanguinolento. Con suavidad, le obligó a echar el rostro hacia atrás y le metió dos dedos en la boca, tanteando el borde de la herida. Una especie de cosquilleo recorrió a la chica de arriba abajo y cuando ella sacó los dedos, tenía el labio intacto.

Ten cuidado con las escaleras, pequeña- susurró dulcemente – Una caída por ellas puede matarte.

Sus blancos dedos le acariciaron el cabello, y entonces desapareció también el dolor del cráneo.

¡No te he visto dedicarte tanto a ninguno de mis pacientes! – le reprochó Giselle.

Deja de hacerle daño a esta niña.- respondió Betsabé sin hacerle caso – Todavía no ha completado su propósito.

¡Propósito! ¡Tú y tus propósitos!

Prometiste que confiarías en mí. Para haber amado tanto a Karel, muestras muy poco amor por su hija.

Giselle soltó un gemido y se llevó la mano a las sienes.

Oh, basta. No me hables de eso. Eres lo que más amo.

Amas más a tus experimentos.

¡Tú eres un experimento!

Ya no.- siseó ella, sonriente – Ya no.

De repente, se oyó un rumor sordo. Giselle agudizó el oído.

¡Un helicóptero!

La exploradora está liberando a Marcus.

¡Muy bonito! ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a permanecer quietos, eh?

Tranquila, madre. Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca.

Entonces se giró de nuevo hacia Radha y sonrió.

Alguien viene a por ti.

En el momento en que su hermosa figura se desvanecía, Maddalena atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

(…)

Lara corría, angustiada, por los pasillos. Dejó atrás la zona carcelaria y ascendió por las escaleras. Lo recorrió todo con su aguda mirada. Blanco y gris. Yeso y metal. Hasta que halló el pasillo ensangrentado y el mercenario muerto en el suelo. Pasó a toda prisa, mirando las manchas de sangre, que llegaban hasta una puerta acribillada a balazos. La golpeó, la pateó con fuerza. Los goznes, castigados por la metralla, soltaron un chirrido antes de ceder. La puerta cayó al suelo con un estrépito.

La luz iluminó el cuarto y entonces vio al hombre que yacía contra la pared.

¡Kurtis!- gritó, y corrió a arrodillarse a su lado. La luz caía ahora sobre él y le vio con claridad. - ¡Dios, qué te han hecho!

Vestido sólo con unos raídos pantalones, ahora veía con claridad las marcas de las correas en sus muñecas, las quemaduras que iban de arriba abajo, serpenteando sobre la blanca piel, quemaduras alargadas y afiladas, quemaduras hechas con un soplete. Los cortes y las heridas por todo el cuerpo... las marcas abrasadas de los electrodos. Y las manos...

¡Pagarán por todo esto! – jadeó Lara dolorida, rodeándole los hombros - ¡Ya lo creo que pagarán! ¡Dios, Kurtis... tus manos!

La venda que le hiciera Maddalena estaba empapada de sangre. Lara la despegó suavemente de la herida de bala. Él se estremeció y abrió los ojos.

Lara... – murmuró, mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que le veía, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí.

Estaba llorando. Le caían las lágrimas a lo largo de las suaves mejillas, fluyendo de sus ojos color avellana, mezclándose con el agua marina que aún humedecía su rostro y su cabello trenzado. Lloraba de rabia mientras hurgaba con sus dedos en la herida.

Aguanta un poco más.- murmuró. Al secarse con violencia las lágrimas, su mano, empapada con la sangre de él, tiñó de rojo su mejilla. - ¿Te hago daño?

Es la primera vez que preguntas eso.- susurró él con una débil sonrisa.

Por fin encontró la bala y la extrajo. Tanteó su mochila y sacó las vendas, y empezó a enrollárselas con fuerza alrededor del hombro y la clavícula. Al tocarle notó que su piel estaba cubierta de una película de sudor helado, pero que él mismo ardía. Ardía de fiebre y tiritaba.

Estás muy enfermo.- dijo Lara, y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.- He tardado demasiado. Debí haber venido antes.

Has venido. Con eso basta, _milady_.

Al oír aquel título que sólo él había transformado en un mote cariñoso, se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Se las secó con otro manotazo mientras él decía:

Ese maldito italiano nos atacó. Se fue hace un rato. Me temo que a quien buscaba era a Giulia. Creo que la he enviado a su muerte.

Olvídalo. Primero te sacaré de aquí. Luego ya pensaré en ella y en Radha. – paseó su mirada a su alrededor y volvió fijarla en él – Vas a tener que hacer un último esfuerzo, amor.

Él se estremeció.

Dame un momento.

Ella se sentó junto a él y le abrazó. Estaba temblando. Le besó y le pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo.

Oh, sí, pagarían por aquello. Ella se encargaría de hacerles pagar a todos, uno por uno.

Puedes empezar cuando quieras. – siseó una voz suave.

Lara alzó la vista. La figura esbelta de Betsabé les observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

(…)

Giselle se giró bruscamente.

¡Tú! – espetó, mirando a Maddalena.

Sólo vengo a llevarme a Radha.- contestó ella – Déjala ir.

El rostro blanco de la doctora se crispó.

Sí, ¿y qué más? ¿Quién te has creído que eres, maldita zorra?

Se adelantó hacia ella con los puños apretados.

¡No voy a permitir que trotéis por la fortaleza como si fuera vuestra! ¡Ésta es mi vida, mi proyecto! ¡Ya lo arruinasteis una vez, no volveréis a hacerlo!

La pelirroja no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba aquella mujer, pero era obvio que estaba furiosa y enajenada. Al verla acercarse, extrajo un bisturí de los pantalones y lo alzó ante sus ojos.

Giselle se detuvo, echó la cabeza atrás y estalló en carcajadas:

¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡A mí me vienes con eso! ¡Sí, sí, ella también lo hizo, ella también lo llevaba... y luego le partió el cuello a Friedick!

_¡Dios!_, pensó Maddalena, aterrada, _¡ha perdido el juicio!_

Giselle se adelantó hasta casi tocar la punta del bisturí y siseó:

¡Venga, clávamelo, zorra! ¡Golfa! ¡No tienes valor ni para eso!

Los segundos de indecisión de Maddalena fueron fatales. En aquellos dos años el odio que carcomía a Giselle por dentro la había endurecido, y sabía utilizar estrategias que antes nunca habría intentado. Aún a riesgo de verse apuñalada, saltó hacia Maddalena y le golpeó en un lado de la cabeza, enviándola contra la pared. En un segundo estuvo encima de ella y le arrancó el bisturí de la mano, que cayó al suelo. Echó mano a su hermosa cabellera cobriza y se la retorció, haciéndola chillar de dolor, mientras con la otra mano le estrujaba la garganta.

Pero Maddalena era más corpulenta y fuerte que ella y la mandó a rodar por el suelo de un empujón.

¡Radha! – gritó - ¡Vamos, sal de aquí!

Giselle estiró la pierna y golpeó con ella las piernas de Maddalena, que trastabilló y cayó de bruces al suelo. De nuevo empezaron a pelearse.

Radha las observaba, aterrada, sin saber qué hacer. Sus ojos se fijaron en el bisturí que había en el suelo y con manos vacilantes lo cogió, aunque sin atreverse a usarlo. De pronto, vio que las dos mujeres dejaban de retorcerse, y Maddalena se levantaba de un salto. Giselle se medioincorporó, temblando, y observó con horror su muslo izquierdo.

De él sobresalía una diminuta jeringuilla de morfina, clavada a pulso e inyectada por completo. Maddalena se la había hundido en la carne mientras forcejeaban.

Con la mano convulsa se la arrancó y la arrojó a un lado. Trató de alzarse, pero rodó sobre sí misma y quedó tendida boca abajo. Alzó de nuevo el brazo y trató de agarrar el tobillo de Maddalena, pero experimentó un espasmo y quedó totalmente inmóvil.

La pelirroja no dijo nada. Tomó a Radha del brazo y se la llevó rápidamente de allí.

(…)

Lara se levantó de un salto y cubrió a Kurtis con su cuerpo. Sacó la pistola de su cartuchera y apuntó directamente a la frente de Betsabé.

Eso no te servirá de nada.- dijo ella con calma.

Me servirá para darme el gusto de ver cómo te salta la tapa de los sesos.- respondió Lara – Aunque sea por un momento.

Ella sonrió. ¡Dios, su seductora, dulce y condenada sonrisa! ¡Qué ganas tenía de borrársela de la cara!

Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho.- continuó Lara.

Ninguno de las heridas y males que tiene se lo he provocado yo.

Me trae sin cuidado lo inocente que te creas.

¡Ah, pero piénsalo...! ¿Qué harás cuando se te acaben las balas? Yo no puedo morir.

Se acercó un poco más. Estaba maravillosa con aquel vestido suave y blanco.

Estás siguiendo mi camino como seguisteis el de mi padre. Todo está dispuesto. Ahora debéis venir conmigo. La Gran Diosa os espera. La Vorágine os espera.

El camino de tu padre se volvió contra él mismo, y le vencimos. Lo mismo haremos contigo.

El optimismo te vuelve imprudente.

¡Ven! – siseó Lara, alzando el arma - ¡Ven a por mí...!

Cuando Betsabé alzó los brazos, ella disparó. La bala le dio en la frente, abriendo un agujero del que salió un chorro plateado, como si hubiese roto una fuente de plata líquida. Ella trastabilló y soltó un grito de rabia y dolor. Y entonces se oyó un extraño sonido de succión y la bala salió por donde había entrado, rodó por su rostro y cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido repiqueteante. La herida se cerró al poco.

¡Estúpida! – jadeó Betsabé - ¡Estúpida!

Este último grito se mezcló con una frase de palabras inteligibles. Al momento fue como si algo golpeara a Lara y la hiciera caer de rodillas. La pistola le resbaló de la mano. Los dedos de Betsabé tantearon su garganta y se clavaron en ella.

¡Escucha esto con atención! – exclamó en su oído - ¡Por el poder que la Divina Sangre me ha otorgado, te envío a la...!

No concluyó la frase ritual que hubiera conducido a Lara a la Vorágine. Se interrumpió abruptamente y alzó la vista, aturdida. Kurtis se había puesto en pie y la sujetaba por un brazo.

Déjala.- ordenó.

Betsabé se incorporó, replegándose, y se deshizo de él.

¡No me toques! – jadeó - ¡_Nunca _me pongas la mano encima!

Pero él no la escuchaba. Saltó hacia ella y volvió a agarrarla, esta vez por los hombros. Betsabé empezó a gritar.

Lara se dio cuenta de que algo inusual estaba pasando. Sintió una ola de calor y se apresuró a retroceder. Kurtis estaba envuelto en una luminosidad anaranjada y Betsabé resplandecía como una luz diáfana y plateada.

Betsabé se retorcía y gritaba, pero Lara no entendía lo que decía, porque gritaba en lengua Nephilim. Pero al parecer aquellas frases que debían dañar a Kurtis rebotaban contra él y salían despedidas sin afectarle.

¡Suéltame! – gritó ella, con los ojos dilatados de horror - ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Trató de soltarse. Se retorció, atormentada, como si las manos de él la estuvieran quemando. Pero era Kurtis el que sufría atrozmente, ya que la sujetaba con las manos destrozadas. El dolor era casi demencial pero no la soltó. La sacudió con fuerza mientras ella chillaba desgarrada.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjame, maldito seas! ¡Eso está prohibido, prohibido! ¡No puedes... no puedes...!

Por fin Lara comenzó a comprender. La luz de ella, fría y suave, empezó a ser absorbida por la de él, ardiente e intensa. Poco a poco, dejó de debatirse, se abandonó, temblando, y lágrimas de frustración e impotencia empezaron a surcar sus diáfanas mejillas. Kurtis no aflojó la presión. Sus manos se deslizaron desde los hombros de ella hasta sus muñecas, y siguió aferrándola sin piedad.

Las manos. Ya no eran un amasijo de carne lacerada y huesos rotos. A través del vendaje que Maddalena le administrara, Lara vio claramente cómo volvían a estar intactas, enteras, fuertes. Cuando la luz de él menguó (la de ella se había extinguido) y pudo ver su piel con claridad, observó, atónita, cómo las marcas y heridas de la tortura habían desaparecido. Incluso las cicatrices más antiguas habían desaparecido. El tatuaje del hombro estaba intacto y reluciente.

Con una última sacudida, la soltó y la empujó hacia atrás. Ella tropezó y cayó al suelo. El borde de su vestido se alzó descubriendo sus largas y hermosas piernas. Se arrastró hasta la pared y se reclinó sobre ella como si quisiera empujarla y derribarla para huir de allí.

¡Tú... monstruo! – jadeó con el rostro húmedo. Se tocó las mejillas, aturdida, y se abrazó en medio de incontrolables temblores - ¡Engendro! ¡Has hecho lo que no se puede hacer! ¡Has violado la más sagrada de las normas! ¡Innoble cerd...!

Un sollozo interrumpió sus lamentos y escondió la cara en su hombro, mientras los cabellos oscuros la cubrían como un velo. Lara estaba atónita.

No me importan tus normas. Has tenido tu merecido. – dijo Kurtis implacable. Al dar un paso hacia ella, Betsabé se acurrucó contra la pared.

¡Apártate! ¡Aléjate! – extendió el brazo como una virgen que quisiera alejar a un violador – La ley que has violado es temida y respetada por ángeles y demonios, ¿cómo te atreves, miserable, a forzarme? ¡La maldición de Lilith caiga sobre ti y sobre los que amas! ¡Desde ahora te digo que no habrá piedad con vosotros! ¡Os dejaré ahora, pero cuando os toque transitar por la Senda Amarga, ay de todos vosotros! ¡Ay de ti sobre todo, vas a purgar hasta la última gota de tu sucia sangre!

Con un último jadeo de dolor, se desvaneció como humo que se lleva el viento.

Lara se acercó hasta Kurtis. Le tocó la piel, le cogió los dedos de las manos, le puso la mano sobre la frente. Estaba intacto, sano, restablecido.

Vamos.- dijo él – Tenemos que encontrar a los otros.

No entiendo nada, Kurtis.- dijo ella – Y sabes que odio no entender nada.

Ya te explicaré. Vamos.

(…)

Maddalena transitaba apresurada por el pasillo, en dirección al lugar donde había dejado a Kurtis. Tenía el corazón en un puño. Radha le seguía de cerca.

Se pararon en seco al ver la figura alta y fornida al final del pasillo.

¡Mira quién viene! – canturreó Sciarra - ¿Me estabais buscando, preciosas?

Una ráfaga de metralla les llovió alrededor. Radha chilló de horror. De un tirón, Maddalena la metió en la primera habitación que vio. Para su desgracia, era el cuarto de la limpieza y la puerta era de madera y cristal. Aterradas, se acurrucaron, abrazadas con fuerza la una a la otra, sintiendo las pisadas aproximarse.

De un culatazo, Sciarra hizo volar el cristal, y al momento su manaza peluda tanteaba en busca del picaporte. Súbitamente inspirada, Radha saltó y hundió con todas sus fuerzas el bisturí que aún llevaba en la mano. Se oyó un rugido ensordecedor y la mano, atravesada de lado a lado por la cuchilla, desapareció, dejando todo salpicado de sangre.

Sciarra se arrancó el bisturí con otro aullido y, loco de furia, arremetió contra la puerta, que cedió ante su peso. Entró como una tromba y agarró a Radha por el cuello, la alzó como si de una muñeca se tratase y la arrojó contra la estantería. Se oyó un estrépito y la muchacha se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

El italiano no llegó a verla caer. Ya estaba encarado a Maddalena, que pegada la espalda contra la pared, sollozaba y temblaba violentamente.

Giacomo... – gimió – Giacomo, basta... basta...

La mano de él le atenazó la garganta y le cortó la voz.

¡Ah! – siseó él, enseñando sus encías desdentadas y llenas de negros coágulos de sangre - ¿Ahora quieres que te deje, eh, zorra? ¡Puta! ¡Habértelo pensado antes de joderme!

Maddalena no tenía ya ninguna arma. Las había dejado caer tras la pelea con Giselle. Aterrada, sintió el aliento de Sciarra caer sobre ella en la penumbra del cuarto.

He soñado contigo desde el primer día que te vi... Dios, brillabas como un faro en medio de la niebla.- jadeó enfebrecido – De todas las rameras de Monteleone, ninguna te igualaba, y eso que debían ser las mujeres más hermosas que él podía pagar. Ah, cuando te vi, alta, bella, con ese cabello de fuego... mirándome con esos ojos... joder, tiene que ser mía, me dije. ¡Y no podía ser! – soltó una seca carcajada - ¡Tú no, tú eras del jefe!

La tenía tan sujeta por el cuello que no se atrevía a moverse. La otra mano de Sciarra soltó el arma y empezó a tantear con brusquedad los senos bajo la blusa.

¡Y no poder tenerte! – continuó, pegándose más a ella, que notó la erección bajo la tela del pantalón – Que tú eras del jefe, que a ti nadie te tocaba, cuántas veces me lo dijeron. No podía creerlo. Las otras no me bastaban. Las tenía cuando quería y como yo quería. Una, dos, tres... las veía debajo de mí y todas tenían tu cara. Me volvía loco. Las golpeaba, las maltrataba, porque ellas no eran tú, y yo te quería a ti. ¡A ti y sólo a ti!

De un tirón rasgó la blusa de arriba abajo, haciendo saltar los botones. Se la arrancó febrilmente, y tras dos tirones, el sujetador cedió con un chasquido. Ella jamás había sentido tanto miedo y odio en su vida.

Yo no soy malvado... – jadeó en su oído mientras sus dedos le recorrían los senos, estrujándolos hasta el dolor – Dicen que era un bruto. Que pegaba a las mujeres. No es verdad. Si te hubiera tenido a ti, no habría hecho sufrir a nadie. Vivía de día, de noche, atormentado por tu visión. Y tú tan altanera, tan despreciativa... yo te repugnaba. Todavía te repugno. Y sabes muy bien que soy más atractivo que Monteleone. ¡Maldita sea, cuando querías te ibas a la cama con el que se te antojara! ¿Por qué no conmigo? ¿Tan horrible era yo?

La boca ensangrentada de él descendió hasta los senos. No podía moverse. Si se movía, él le apretaba la garganta con más fuerza. Casi no podía respirar. Cerró los ojos. El corazón palpitante se le salía del pecho. Él se había vuelto a levantar. Ahora le desabrochaba el pantalón con brusquedad.

_Oh, Dios. No, no, no. Protégeme_, rogó ella en silencio.

Y luego, cuando por fin te tuve, no fue satisfactorio.- continuó él, cada vez con la voz más ronca – Te golpeé una y otra vez. Quería borrarte esa mueca de desprecio de la cara. Te violé y no me bastó. Te convertiste en un saco de paja inerme que no me aportó nada. Tu amiga, esa bonita china, me ayudó bastante con sus sollozos y lamentos. Tú no. Tú te mordiste la lengua y te dejaste hacer. Qué bien os lo montáis las putas, ¿eh? Cuando el cliente os desagrada, abrís las piernas y miráis hacia otro lado. ¡Pero esta vez no mirarás a otro lado! ¡Esta vez me darás lo que quiero!

De un tirón la separó de la pared y la arrojó al suelo. Ella chilló cuando se golpeó el codo contra el suelo. El impacto la dejó sin aliento. Luego él la giró brutalmente boca arriba y se tendió sobre ella.

Esto podría haber sido diferente...- siseó él – si tú hubieras querido...

Maddalena giró la cabeza a un lado. A través del reguero de sangre que humedecía sus párpados, vio a Radha que empezaba a moverse lentamente.

Giacomo... – sollozó – Delante de ella no...

¡Bah! ¡Las había más jóvenes que ella en tu harén! ¡Qué pretendes aparentar!

Luego llegó la odiosa punzada de dolor, que le desgarró el vientre como una cuchilla. Gritó de dolor y se contrajo. El frío mármol del suelo le congelaba la espalda, y toda ella estaba empapada en sudor.

¡Ahora verás! – jadeó él - ¡Es la última vez que me giras la cara!

Extendió la mano y le agarró la mandíbula, obligándola a mirarle mientras la violaba. Tanteó con sus dedos su rostro y su cabello, maravillado de la suavidad de la piel de sus párpados, y de la caricia cosquilleante de sus rizos. Así la había soñado él, noche tras noche: temblorosa, aterrada, con el rostro contraído de odio y de dolor.

Con una última embestida, se desahogó por completo y se dejó caer sobre ella con todo su peso. Luego se incorporó y se retiró con la misma brusquedad con la que la había penetrado.

Maddalena estaba tan dolorida que no podía moverse. De soslayo vio que tenía salpicaduras de sangre en los muslos y notó fluir el líquido vital de dentro de ella, goteando hasta el suelo.

Sciarra se había incorporado. Ahora la miraba de reojo, como una visión increíble y maravillosa.

¿Estás ya contento, cerdo? – oyó que murmuraba, medio desvanecida.

Estaré mejor cuando coja a ese cabrón que tanto te gusta y le corte las pelotas. Luego te follaré una vez más mientras se desangra, para que lo vea todo.

Ella hizo una mueca. Sí, qué más quisiera él. La violaría, la mataría, sí, pero no iría más allá. Era impotente, totalmente impotente para vengarse más allá de eso.

¿Todavía te ríes, ramera? ¿Todavía te ríes?

Inspiró profundamente y tomó fuerzas.

Sí, claro que me río. Eres un personaje triste y odioso. No sé qué vida has tenido que te ha convertido en semejante monstruo, pero eres despreciable y te odio. Lo máximo que puedes hacer con una mujer es violarla y golpearla. Lo máximo que sabes hacer con un hombre es insultarlo y pelearte con él. No amas y no sabes hacerte amar. Eres asqueroso. Has tenido mi cuerpo, pero nunca me tendrás a mí.

El puñetazo le giró la cara y se oyó un chasquido cuando su pómulo golpeó contra el suelo.

¡Puta! ¿Qué sabes tú de amores, eh? ¡Fulana que te vendes al mejor postor...!

Prefiero ser una fulana que se vende al mejor postor que un engendro repugnante al cual ni la más rastrera de las fulanas se vendería.

Soltando un rugido de rabia, Sciarra le agarró el cuello con ambas manos y empezó a apretar mientras le golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo. Un conglomerado de estrellas empezó a danzar ante sus ojos y entonces supo que la iba a matar. La asfixiaría o quizá le reventaría el cráneo contra el suelo. Fuera lo que fuera, sería el fin. Le perdería de vista.

_Ayudadme_, suplicó en silencio a las tres mártires de Sicilia, _que se acabe ya. Por favor._

De pronto, los golpes cesaron. Las manos se aflojaron en torno a su garganta y, con un jadeo de dolor, aspiró el aire, que entró seco y ardiente en sus pulmones atormentados. Al disiparse la niebla que le empañaba los ojos, Maddalena vio de nuevo el rostro de Sciarra, que reflejaba un profundo terror. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y tenía la boca entreabierta.

Haciendo un ruido gorgoteante, se llevó las manos a la garganta. Horrorizada, Maddalena vio que de ésta surgía la punta afilada de un bisturí.

El italiano trastabilló y se desplomó sobre ella. Luego rodó y cayó a su lado. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando convulsiones horribles. Y de pronto se quedó rígido. Extendió su manaza en forma de garra hacia Maddalena, tratando de tocarla por última vez... y cayó sobre el mármol. Un borbotón de sangre fluyó de sus labios y quedó inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

Maddalena alzó la vista y vio a Radha de pie, serena, con una expresión firme y terrible en su dulce rostro. Tenía la mano derecha salpicada de sangre.

Has sido tú... tú le has matado...

Ella se inclinó, observó ceñuda los muslos mancillados de la mujer y luego, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, la ayudó a incorporarse. Un nuevo latigazo de dolor sacudió a Maddalena.

Radha... – susurró – me has salvado...

La muchacha clavó sus ojos oscuros en ella. Luego, haciendo un gesto irritado, expresó en su vacilante inglés:

Por culpa de un hombre como él mi vida ha sido un infierno.

Olvidando toda contención, Maddalena rompió a llorar.


	33. Capítulo 32: Evasión

**Capítulo 32: Evasión**

Envuelto en silencio, Samael el Caído miraba la vacía oscuridad.

Era el ente más antiguo del planeta. Hacía milenios que recorriera el camino de las alturas hasta los abismos. Fue una caída eterna, dura. A cada palmo que lo arrancaba del lugar de los ángeles y lo llevaba hacia el vacío, una parte de él se desgarraba, se desintegraba.

Con todo, no murió. No desapareció. Era un ángel, y los ángeles no mueren.

Pero con qué vivida nitidez recordaba los tiempos en que era el más hermoso, en más luminoso de todos los ángeles. También el más despierto. Y sí, seguía siendo hermoso. La derrota no le había convertido en el engendro horrible de patas de cabra y cuernos retorcidos que los cristianos se imaginaban.

Satanás. Así le llamaban. Satanás. A Él ese nombre no le decía nada, lo mismo que los otros nombres que recibía, una larga lista interminable... Belcebú, Lucifer...

Él era Samael, el Luminoso. Y aunque llevara tanto tiempo morando en las tinieblas, seguía siendo hermoso, seguía estando lleno de luz. Samael.

¡Ah, el Día de la Caída, qué dolor! Pero todo había empezado por Ella.

Extendió los brazos hacia Ella, que dormía desde hacía siglos, y rozó sus senos, sus suaves párpados, la curve dulce de los labios, sus cabellos albinos. Ella dormía, y él la había velado desde entonces.

_Lilith, Lilith. Mi amada, mi esposa, mi pecado. Por ti planté cara al Altísimo. Por ti estamos en las tinieblas. Pero no habría ido a ningún otro lado._

¡Ah, cómo la recordaba, cuando Yahveh la había presentado al mundo! La primera mujer mortal. Les había parecido frágil, tan blanca, tan delgada, con aquellos cabellos dorados. Al abrir los ojos, le había mirado, a Él, que siempre estaba junto al Altísimo. ¡Y qué hermosa! ¿Algo así debía morir?

Y entonces lo que había dicho Miguel el Arcángel: _Está destinada a Adán. Va a ser su esposa, para que generen la progenie de los mortales._

¡A Adán! ¡Al torpe, al bruto de Adán! Sólo imaginársela a merced de aquel simio le enloquecía. Tan delicada, tan dulce. Lilith. Se enamoró de aquella criatura preciosa que no estaba destinada a Él. Pecó, sí, pecó. Contradecir al Altísimo era pecar.

Sí, decían que la Caída la habían originado por traición. Por no respetar al Hijo mortal que Yahveh quería destinar a la redención. Qué sabían ellos. La Caída había sido por Lilith, única y exclusivamente por Lilith.

Adán la bestia no había sabido tratar como se merecía el hermoso don recibido. La humilló, la poseyó como los animales poseen a sus hembras. En teoría, eso era lo correcto. Debía haber progenie. Pero Ella, que había visto a Samael y conocía los pensamientos de los ángeles, y que había sido creada mucho más inteligente que Adán, huyó de su lado. No le soportaba. El Altísimo se enfureció y amenazó con eliminar a sus hijos si no volvía con la bestia. Y Ella dijo no.

Ah, cómo la recordaba... la había visto, a las orillas del Mar Rojo, arrodillada en la arena, gritando, los brazos extendidos, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la espuma rozando su vientre fecundado por enésima vez. Gritando desgarrada.

_Eh, Yahveh, mátalos. Acaba con ellos uno por uno, si lo deseas. Acaba con éste que aún llevo en mi vientre. Pero no volveré con él._

La cabellera dorada al viento. Los ojos oscuros arrasados de lágrimas. Y en aquel momento, Samael hizo lo que estaba prohibido. Bajó junto a ella y se le hizo presente. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y dejó de gritar.

_Si vienes a mí, yo te haré más feliz que los ángeles del Edén_, le había dicho. La belleza del ángel era tan deslumbradora que ella se cubrió los ojos.

_¿Has venido de parte de Él? ¿Me entregarán de nuevo a Adán?_

No, le dijo. Ella jamás volvería. Se había prendado de su pureza, de su hermosura. La astuta, la inteligente Lilith.

_Por ti me condené a las tinieblas. Amor mío, amor mío._

Una nueva esposa, más humilde, más corta de luces, fue dada a la bestia de Adán. Eva. Ella cumplió mansamente con lo que se esperaba de ella, aunque acabaría traicionándole también, porque era lo que Adán merecía. Eva nació del propio Adán, y le fue fácil someterse a él.

Pero Lilith... Lilith... debía acabar. Era demasiado rebelde, demasiado vengativa. Pero incluso Yahveh no se atrevía a dañarla. ¡Era tan perfecta!

Él la salvó. Sí, Samael la salvó. Hizo lo que no podía hacerse. Le dio su sangre. Abrió su cuello, dejando fluir la savia espiritual y Lilith puso los labios en Él. Ah, aquel éxtasis. _Mi amada, mi hermosa_. Al poco cambió y se transformó. Se hizo inmortal, y su belleza se multiplicó por el infinito. Dolía verla, de tan bella y pura que era.

Y entonces la furia de Yahveh. El Consejo de los Ángeles.

_¡Samael, Samael! ¿Quién sino Yo tiene voluntad de dar la vida eterna? ¿Quién sino Yo debía decidir el destino de la mortal Lilith? Al darle tu sangre inmortal, has creado un ser impuro, un ser que no cuenta con Mi bendición. ¡Sea pues, destruido!_

Lilith no se sometió. Cuando trataron de atacarla, se elevó por los aires. _No me tocaréis_, había dicho_. Ya basta de esclavitud. Eh, hermano, esposo Samael, ven conmigo. La hora ha llegado._

Dos bandos. Los ángeles, divididos. Muchos se unieron a su causa. La batalla había durado milenios. Y finalmente, la derrota. El Altísimo estaba demasiado resguardado por los suyos.

Y Miguel, el arcángel, quien fuera amigo y compañero suyo, aplastó su sien con el talón de su pie.

_Retráctate, Samael, deja que esa infame se precipite a los abismos. Tú aún puedes ser redimido. Yahveh te perdonará, eres uno de sus más queridos._

Pero Samael había cerrado los ojos.

_Es mi esposa, mi amada. Donde ella vaya, yo iré_.

Luego vino el golpe y la Caída. Miles cayeron junto a él. Desterrados del Edén, hundidos en el abismo. Cuando pudo alzar su esencia del polvo, los hermosos ángeles que le habían secundado se habían transformado en horribles engendros, sedientos de sangre, que se extendieron por el mundo para tormento de los mortales. Desgarrado, Samael extendió los brazos para hallar a Lilith.

Ambos se mantuvieron hermosos y puros. Ése sería su castigo. Morar para siempre en las tinieblas, rodeados de los engendros que ellos mismos habían creado.

Pero el amor podía con todo. Engendraron una raza de seres tan altos y tan hermosos como ellos. Sí, moraban en la negrura, pero Samael nunca se arrepintió de haberle girado la cara al Altísimo.

Desde su silenciosa mansión, el ahora llamado Maligno por las generaciones mortales pasó la eternidad observando el silencio a los humanos que nacían y morían. Cuánto los amaba. Le recordaban a la Lilith mortal, tan frágiles y delicados. Sí, ellos le odiaban, le tenían miedo, porque no le conocían, pero Él los amaba. Eran perfectos en su imperfección, bellos en su fealdad. Los amaba casi tanto como los demonios les odiaban, desgarrados por su deformación.

Se tendió sobre Ella y la besó. Los párpados le vibraron, el celestial cuerpo se estremeció. Pero siguió dormida. Dormía desde que sus Hijos la traicionaran terriblemente, la decepcionaran. Samael había velado en silencio su sueño. No había lugar a la prisa, a la impaciencia. Tenían toda la eternidad por delante y Ella era suya.

Bajo sus dedos, notó el hermoso seno latir suavemente. El corazón oscuro empezaba a llenarse de energía. La hora de su despertar estaba cerca.

_¿Qué te inquieta, amada mía? _

Samael recibió sólo el silencio por respuesta, mientras giraba su visión hacia el mundo mortal.

Él adoraba aquel silencio.

(…)

Fue entonces cuando Schäffer lo vio todo claro. O al menos, lo intuyó. De nada servía seguir esperando... tenía una fe plena en su Señora, pero hubiera tenido que ser ciego para no notar que algo estaba escapando de la situación que ella creía tener controlada.

A buen seguro que no estaba en los planes de Betsabé que aquello sucediera.

¡Incorporadla, maldita sea! – aulló - ¿Respira?

Habían encontrado el cuerpo de Giselle, de bruces, rígido como un tronco de leña. Las dos auxiliares que había llamado, temerosas, la levantaron y la tumbaron en la camilla, mientras un médico la examinaba ceñudo.

Le han puesto morfina.- indicó – Dios, podrían haberla matado...

¿Vivirá? – indicó el mercenario, impaciente.

Sí, por supuesto.

Bien. Ocupaos de ella.

Se ajustó el guante y salió. Avanzó con rapidez por el pasillo, seguido de dos de sus hombres, mientras iba impartiendo órdenes:

Esparceos las brigadas 3 y 4 por la playa. El resto que vengan conmigo. Ya está bien de tanta avioneta sobrevolando la Isla. Si quieren guerra, no habrán de esperar más.

¿Entonces...?

Preparad los misiles.

(…)

A medio camino, Lara y Kurtis se detuvieron. Oían voces y gritos por el pasillo, y sonido de botas retumbando contra el suelo.

Schäffer ha desplegado a los suyos.- indicó Lara, y tanteó el comunicador - ¡Justin! ¡Tened cuidado allá arriba, creo que van a atacar!

Recibido. – respondió la voz difusa del soldado – Plantaremos cara.

Kurtis se había adelantado unos pasos, sujetando en la mano la Boran, que Lara le había devuelto. A unos metros de él, vio doblar la esquina a Maddalena y a Radha. Ambas iban magulladas, la pelirroja estaba sumamente pálida, pero la joven parecía serena. Se acercaron a toda rapidez hacia ellos.

¡Gracias a Dios! – exclamó ella, y luego miró estupefacta a Kurtis, que no tenía una sola marca.

Radha había corrido hacia Lara y la abrazó instintivamente, mientras hablaba atropelladamente en su idioma, explicando lo que había pasado. Todavía le estaba hablando cuando, de repente, las luces se desconectaron. Fueron apagándose, una tras una, bruscamente, y quedaron en la mortecina oscuridad.

No nos van a dejar salir.- comentó Lara, buscando una linterna.

Eso lo vamos a ver.- gruñó Kurtis.

Agudizaron el oído. Se les oía acercarse desde los pisos inferiores.

No hay posibilidad de salir por abajo.- añadió Lara – Las mazmorras, los pisos inferiores, estarán vigilados. La única opción...

... es ir arriba.- concluyó Maddalena. Tenía la voz desfallecida – Hay una azotea con un helipuerto vacío. ¿No teníais un helicóptero?

Entonces oyeron la voz de Kurtis en la negrura:

No podrán bajar. Les dispararán.

Hay que intentarlo, Kurtis.

¡Ya vienen! – gritó Radha, que estaba asomada a las escaleras.

Echaron a correr en busca de las escaleras ascendentes.

(…)

Sollozando de dolor, de rabia, de humillación, Betsabé se desplomó sobre el círculo sagrado.

Esta vez la Gran Diosa vino a ella sin que la invocara. Le bastó oír el llanto de su Hija para hacerse material y corpórea frente a ella.

Se inclinó y apretó su cabeza contra sus senos, mientras le deslizaba los finos dedos por el cabello y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Ella estaba desfallecida, casi inconsciente.

Le echó el rostro atrás y bebió las lágrimas plateadas que le descendían por las mejillas. El llanto fue remitiendo. Estar en brazos de Lilith era la fuente de toda consolación. Poco a poco, sintió recuperar las fuerzas.

_Mi Hija, tú, mi amada... ¿cómo ha podido hacerte tanto daño?_

Podía sentir la profunda herida que llevaba dentro. Ella, que era fuerte y eterna, que podía barrer la vida de un solo golpe, podía ver el daño recibido. La veía como una úlcera sangrante dentro de ella. En aquel momento, estaba más débil que nunca. Su vida no corría peligro, ya que sólo el cristal del Orbe podía matarla, pero un niño mortal tenía más fuerzas en aquel momento.

Al fin, Betsabé pudo hablar.

Hizo lo que está prohibido, Madre. Me tocó... me sujetó por la fuerza. Traté de soltarme, pero no pude. Empezó a absorber mi energía... ¡me arrebató el poder por la fuerza! Se curó a sí mismo robándome las fuerzas...

Un sollozo cortó sus palabras. Los labios de Lilith seguían besando sus lágrimas. Ella se sentía confundida y furiosa, no entendía por qué sus ojos echaban agua...

_Porque tu cuerpo mantiene la esencia de cuando era mortal. Ah, adoro las lágrimas de los mortales. Cuántas derramé yo cuando sólo era una mujer entregada a un bruto visceral. No te avergüences de tu debilidad, Hija, vas a ser vengada._

¿Y cómo lo haré? ¡Le basta cogerme las muñecas para empezar a absorber mis fuerzas! ¿Quién le dio tanto poder a ese hombre?

_En él se concentran los dones y la magia de su Orden. Él no lo sabe, pero es más fuerte que todos sus antecesores. Es más, Hija mía, él no sabe lo que te ha hecho ni cómo lo ha hecho. Te aseguro que su intención era únicamente proteger a la mujer mortal, apartarla de ti. Lo demás ha surgido solo, pues son fuerzas muy potentes las que guardan a ese hombre. Por ello debe ser guardado hasta que esté ante mí. Ten paciencia, Hija mía, te repondrás de este ataque._

El dolor iba remitiendo. Aún se sentía débil, pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada insondable de Lilith. Se estremeció cuando sus labios se deslizaron hasta su boca.

He fracasado. Mi plan no se ha llevado a cabo.

_En absoluto. ¿Crees que mis ojos no ven nada? Duermo pero estoy alerta. Ha sido para bien que él cometiera semejante sacrilegio contra ti. Hasta ahora, era demasiado puro a los ojos de los inmortales. Mi Esposo no podría haber visto culpa en él... ¡ah, Él y su amor a los mortales! Pero quien fuerza a un ángel comete pecado, y en eso seremos como el Altísimo: no perdonaremos._

¿Qué debo hacer pues ahora, Madre?

_Duerme, reponte en mis brazos. Deja que todo siga su curso. Cuando despiertes, estarás fortalecida y preparada. El momento llegará, Betsabé, hija de Karel. Duerme._

Flotando en una neblina fría, la hermosa se abandonó entre los blancos brazos de la diosa.

(…)

Lo de los misiles no era ninguna broma. Apenas las avionetas se dejaron ver de nuevo entre las nubes, se oyó un tremendo estampido. El misil impactó en la cola de una avioneta que cayó dando vueltas al mar y estalló poco antes de impactar contra las olas.

¡Cabrones! – gritó Justin al ver aquello.

Vio a los soldados desplegarse por la playa. Muy bien.

Mandó disparar contra aquellos. De nuevo otro misil abatió otro avión. Una nueva ola de fuego. Aquella iba a ser difícil.

¡Lara! – gritó por el comunicador - ¡Disparan misiles contra nosotros!

¡Vamos a intentar subir hasta el helipuerto superior! – le oyó gritar – Que se acerque el helicóptero, mantened entretenidos a los demás!

Asintió y se ajustó los guantes.

Vamos allá.- murmuró.

(…)

El ascenso fue interminable. Radha sentía un dolor tremendo en el pecho al quedarse sin aliento, pero supuso que Maddalena sufriría más, lastimada como estaba.

La puerta que conducía a la azotea la derribó Kurtis de una patada. Pero no salieron inmediatamente. Él y Lara se pegaron a la pared y escrutaron hacia el exterior. Todo lo ensordecía el ruido de las hélices del helicóptero, que descendía lentamente. Casi lograba encubrir las explosiones y los fogonazos del exterior de la isla.

Ya veían a la gente de la cabina haciendo señas. Marie y Marcus estaban allí. Lara les hizo un gesto. Luego se giró hacia ellos:

Radha irá primero. Yo la cubriré.

No, la cubriré yo. – dijo de pronto Kurtis.

Lara frunció el ceño.

Kurtis...

Confía en mí. No me dispararán. Y si lo hacen, no me alcanzarán.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

No lo sé, pero lo estoy.

Finalmente, ella asintió. En ese momento, se oyó une tremenda explosión. Se encogieron contra la pared, y vieron una estela de fuego que se dirigía hacia el mar.

¡Han derribado otro avión! – exclamó Maddalena, aterrada.

Vamos, Radha.- urgió Kurtis.

La muchacha se pegó a él. Al verla, Lara se sorprendió de lo que había crecido desde la última vez que la había visto. Le llegaba al hombro a Kurtis, y eso que él era un hombre alto. Había dado un estirón tremendo.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, ya que en ese momento ambos salieron disparados hacia el helicóptero, que planeaba casi rozando el suelo. El rugido de las hélices era realmente ensordecedor, y el viento sacudió la oscura cabellera de la joven, envolviendo su cabeza en una nube negra.

Debería haberlo supuesto. En el momento en que los vieron salir, unos diez mercenarios salieron de diferentes recodos de la azotea para atacar. Lara, con todo, no esperó a verlos heridos. Desde su parapeto sacó el arma y empezó a dispararles. Una lluvia de metralla azotó la puerta de acero y se apresuró a esconderse tras ella, mientras Maddalena se encogía a su lado, observando las chispas que salpicaban la puerta.

Para Radha ningún trecho recorrido en su vida se le hizo más largo que aquella veintena de pasos. Llovían los proyectiles a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar. Corrió resguardada por Kurtis y aunque todo lo vio a cámara lenta, al fin vio los brazos morenos de una mujer de piel oscura que se tendían hacia ellos y en un tirón, la subieron al helicóptero.

¡Sube, pequeña! – dijo la mujer.

Kurtis ya había retrocedido hacia la caseta de la escalera. En ese momento algo explotó cerca de él y salió despedido contra la pared. Una granada.

¡Kurtis!

Estoy bien.- dijo, colocándose junto a Lara.

Maddalena, que estaba asomada a las escaleras, gritó:

¡Hay soldados subiendo!

Pues vamos allá.- determinó Lara – Los tres.

La pelirroja se conminó a controlar el temblor de sus piernas (bajo los pantalones, aún las notaba pegajosas de restos de sangre) y cuando salió corriendo, el aire le azotó la cara y otra explosión de fuego le cegó los ojos. Hubo un momento en que sus ojos se dirigieron a la playa y distinguía las sombras de bultos echados en la arena. Eran los cuerpos de los mercenarios caídos, remojados cada uno en su propio charco de sangre.

Luego se vio impulsada hacia arriba y subió.

Se encontraba a punto de subir Lara cuando un grito les detuvo. Sentada como estaba ya, vio en el marco de la puerta a Adolf Schäffer. El jefe no dijo nada. Simplemente disparó.

Maddalena soltó un grito. La bala dio en el tapizado y saltó una bola de espuma. Desde el asiento trasero, Marcus gritó:

¡Dios! ¡Subid de una vez!

Como tenían a su jefe allí, y se estaba adelantando unos pasos, los mercenarios no dispararon más. En el momento en que Lara se impulsaba para subir, otra bala le rozó el muslo. Un chorro de sangre saltó y salpicó la blusa de Maddalena, que soltó un grito de horror.

Kurtis se interpuso y disparó a Schäffer. Llevaba chaleco antibalas y no le alcanzaban, pero le disparó repetidas veces y lo hizo retroceder hasta caer el suelo, aullando de dolor, con las costillas dañadas. Fue la indicación para que sus hombres se abalanzaran hacia él y volvieran a disparar.

Pero Lara y Kurtis ya habían subido y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Las balas no pudieron ya sino dejar un leve inflamiento en el cristal.

¡No os preocupéis! – dijo el piloto - ¡El mejor blindaje de la Armada Británica!

Lentamente comenzaron a ascender. Lara se reclinó en el asiento, y ya estaban Marie y Marcus junto a ella, examinando el muslo herido.

No es nada.- murmuró, y miró sonriendo a Kurtis – Hemos escapado.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

El dolor iba desapareciendo y la sangre ya no manaba. Marcus movía sus dedos sobre la herida.


	34. Capítulo 33: Memorias de un Sanador

**Capítulo 33: Memorias de un Sanador**

El helicóptero y los supervivientes de la brigada de Justin se reunieron en Rumanía, cerca del castillo de Bran. Habían caído seis aviones en total de los doce que habían acudido.

No sabes cuánto lo lamento, Justin.- murmuró Lara, paseando su mirada por sus hombres.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

No te preocupes. Me encargaré de todo. Sabíamos que había un riesgo y que nos comprometíamos a algo peligroso. Dime ¿qué diablos era aquello? ¿Una mafia, una secta?

Algo así, Justin... lo siento pero no puedo decirte más. Ya te has implicado bastante. El favor está más que devuelto.

¿Qué favor? – dijo Kurtis entonces, que estaba detrás de ella, apoyado en una valla.

Justin sonrió:

La soldado Croft me salvó la vida en una escaramuza que tuvimos por... ¿Bangladesh?

Exacto.- sonrió ella.

Estaba tan agradecido que le prometí que un día le devolvería el favor de su vida.

Y lo has hecho.- sonrió ella- Gracias, Justin. Sin ti habría sido imposible.

Él saludó militarmente y se dirigió hacia su avión. El resto de sus hombres le imitó. Antes de subir, se giró y dijo:

¡No tengo ni idea de quién eres ni por qué eres tan importante, Kurtis Trent, pero espero que sepas agradecerlo!

Desde luego.- contestó él, repitiendo el gesto.

Cuando hubieron despegado y desaparecido en el horizonte, añadió:

¿Ha valido la pena, Lara?

¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? – respondió ella, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos – Casi tres meses, Kurtis. Debería haber llegado antes.

Le rozó la boca con los labios. En ese momento, oyeron la voz de Zip, que gritaba a plena voz desde la ventana del tercer piso del castillo:

¡Válgame el cielo! ¡Detengan a esos dos delincuentes! ¡Están cometiendo escándalo público!

Anda, vamos. Nos está mirando todo el mundo.

No me importa.- dijo ella, burlona, y empezó a besarle con fuerza.

(…)

Aquella noche fue una de las más alegres que recordaran desde hacía tiempo. Que Kurtis hubiera regresado sano y salvo, que hubiera otro Lux Veritatis, y Sanador, que Radha hubiera sido rescatada, eran motivos suficientes de celebración. Por una sola vez, a Vlad no le importó tener sus dependencias llenas de gente.

Por supuesto, Kurtis se negó a hablar de lo que había pasado, y Maddalena no había dicho nada acerca de su violación. Fue Marcus el que soltó cuatro bromas acerca de su prolongada estancia en la cárcel, como quitándole importancia, y Marie permaneció todo el rato en silencio, agarrando con fuerza la mano de su hijo. Ni siquiera cuando Kurtis bromeó acerca de que era él y estaba entero Marie quiso soltarle.

Maddalena permaneció silenciosa y apartada. Por algún motivo, sentía como si ella no tuviera nada que ver con aquella situación. Como si fuera una intrusa en aquella trama, como si estuviera allí por equivocación.

Por deseo de Radha, no había dicho nada tampoco acerca de la muerte de Sciarra. Aunque más de una vez Kurtis la había mirado de reojo, y aunque no había dicho nada, ella no podía evitar estremecerse. Algo le decía que él sospechaba algo.

Aquella noche Lara y Kurtis hicieron el amor con rabia, casi con desesperación. Era como si el tiempo y el mundo mismo se les echaran encima. Lara sentía, creía ver, que había una especie de espada de Damocles suspendida entre ellos dos, y que esa espada acabaría cayendo y cortando con violencia, separándoles de nuevo, quizá para siempre. Todas las veces que él le hizo el amor (y fueron varias, pese al agotamiento de ambos) se aferró a él con furia, clavándole las uñas en la piel, rasguñándosela incluso, porque por encima de su hombro le parecía ver la maldita silueta de Betsabé, que sonreía como había sonreído Karel, dispuesta a arrancar a Kurtis de sus brazos.

_Me está volviendo loca. Todo esto me está volviendo loca._

Ya a la madrugada él se durmió, y entonces ella fue a vaciar el estómago al baño. Las náuseas la volvían atormentar.

Se miró desnuda en el espejo, y se tocó el vientre. ¿Lo notaba más suave, más redondeado? Como no fuera por aquellos malestares, y por la hinchazón dolorosa de los senos, casi negaría que estaba embarazada. Tres meses ya, y apenas se le notaba. Se decía que las características de embarazo y parto solían heredarse de madres a hijas. Sonrió con amargura. Vaya, era la primera vez que pensaba en su madre tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pensaría de ello?

_Escandaloso, Lara. Sin duda alguna._

Kurtis no había notado nada. Él mismo ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo.

Pero Lara no veía llegar ese momento.

(…)

Durante unos días, estuvieron en calma. Lara optó por no regresar a Inglaterra, ni siquiera para dejar allí a Radha. La mansión de Surrey ya no era segura, y de todos modos sería mejor para Winston, puesto que si ellas se mantenían alejadas de allí, nadie tendría por qué ir a molestarle o a poner de nuevo su vida en peligro. O al menos, eso esperaba.

Se reunían a menudo en la biblioteca de Vlad para hablar y debatir. Ni Radha ni Maddalena tomaron parte. A la pelirroja no es que le importara mucho. A menudo los turistas del castillo la veían vagar por el patio o por los exteriores, rodeándose con los brazos y la cabeza gacha, y la espléndida cabellera rojiza cubriéndole el rostro. Cuando algún amable viajero, preocupado, se acercaba para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella alzaba la cabeza y mostraba una sonrisa ausente, para luego seguir vagando. Era obvio que algo la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Y no era debido a su reciente violación. De hecho, hacía poco le había venido la regla de nuevo y por tanto el pánico a haberse quedado embarazada de aquel monstruo desapareció. Lo demás lo superó con facilidad. Para ella la brutalidad masculina había sido el pan de cada día. Quizá en eso, era más fuerte que cualquier otra mujer.

Lo que la consumía era la duda, el tormento. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que no la correspondía. De niña le habían enseñado que el amor era el enemigo de su profesión. Si una prostituta se enamoraba, estaba perdida. Se acabó el ganarse el pan. A morir de hambre.

Mientras paseaba, daba vueltas a todo esto en su cabeza. Había pensado incluso en dejar la prostitución. Ahora ya era adulta y había escapado de las garras de las madamas de Sicilia, y también de las de Monteleone. ¿No podía ya disponer de su vida? Pero no era tan fácil.

Si Kurtis la amara... si esa maldita Lara no estuviera en medio... quizá las cosas fueran más fáciles para ella. Quizá él la amara, después de todo, a pesar de haber sido prostituta. Contaban historias de prostitutas que se habían enamorado de soldados y que habían dejado para siempre el oficio.

Maldita fuera esa mujer. Maldito él, que no podía ni apartar la vista de ella. ¿No dicen que los hombres son traicioneros? ¿No tenían la mayoría de sus clientes novias y esposas, y sin embargo iban a buscarla a ella? Deseó que fuera como ellos, aunque los despreciara.

Y así pasaba las horas, como alma en pena. Ni siquiera se fijaba en la gente que la miraba.

Sin embargo, a Radha sí le molestaba ser excluida de aquellas reuniones privadas. Se escurría hasta la gran puerta de caoba y pegaba el oído a la puerta. Por desgracia, si apenas entendía el inglés, nada sabía de francés, que usaban para mantener aún más la privacidad.

(…)

Fue al tercer día cuando Marcus llamó aparte a Lara. El anciano había estado expectante aquellos días y por fin se reunió con ella en el despacho de Ivanoff. A Lara le llamaba la atención aquel hombre, que en teoría era como Kurtis, aunque a la vez completamente diferente.

Toma hija, esto es para ti.- y le entregó un fajo de hojas retorcidas y oscurecidas, manuscritas en una elegante letra curvada, a lápiz.

Lara sacó la goma que mantenía unido el fajo y lo hojeó. Apestaba a humedad y tenía manchas.

Es un informe que escribí durante los meses que estuve prisionero en la base de Moscú. Calculo que por aquel entonces tú acababas de ajustarle las cuentas al Alquimista y aún no se sabía nada de El Sello Áureo y su cometido. Cuando tenga tiempo incluiré todo lo que me habéis relatado estos días.

¿Te dejaron escribir esto? – inquirió Lara sorprendida.

Marcus asintió.

Fue él. Ese demonio de Karel. Me obligó en cierto modo, aunque yo también lo deseaba. Supongo que para eso se me dejó con vida. Querían mi saber y mis recuerdos para conocer aún más al enemigo. Durante meses lo tuve, y a veces él me lo arrebataba, lo leía y me lo devolvía. Sí, cabía la posibilidad de que mintiera pero tras... – se le quebró la voz – tras darme un buen escarmiento, se aseguró de que no lo hiciera.

Lara no tuvo ganas de preguntar qué escarmiento le había dado.

Luego, cuando Karel murió, conserve el manuscrito. A veces lo escondía entre mis ropas, otras, en algún recodo de la celda. La doctora Boaz no conoce su existencia, pero Betsabé sí. Ella también se rió y me lo dejó conservar. Lo metía en un hueco roto del techo, donde el agua no llegaba. Quiero que lo leas, es muy importante que sepas esto.

Ella asintió.

¿De qué trata el informe?

Marcus sonrió, pero era una sonrisa amarga.

De la agonía y final de la Orden. De mis últimos días en libertad y sobre todo, de Kurtis.

Lara arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

¿De Kurtis?

No le enseñes a él el informe. Conociéndole, se enfurecerá. Oh sí, yo le conocía, aunque él no a mí. Fingí no conocerle en la prisión, pero lo cierto es que yo seguí su transcurso por la Orden desde antes de que naciera incluso.

De modo que allí tenía un informe sobre Kurtis. Increíble. Lo que él jamás le contaría estaba allí. Casi no podía esperar a leerlo.

Gracias, Marcus. Espero que mi lectura pueda servirte de ayuda.

He dispuesto que cuando acabes, se lo des a Selma. Ella se ha ofrecido a transcribirlo y Zip a archivarlo informáticamente. El original debe ser destruido.

Lara asintió. Cuando Marcus salió, se dirigió hacia el sofá, se echó cuan larga era, y balanceando la pierna, empezó a leer.

(…)

_Informe sobre la Orden en sus últimos días, por Marcus, hermano Sanador_

La Orden Lux Veritatis nació en el siglo XV. Es imposible precisar el año exacto, pues los archivos más antiguos fueron destruidos por Pieter Van Eckhardt en el asalto a la sede de Beirut en los años setenta. Y ahora, a inicios del siglo XXI, podemos afirmar (puedo afirmar) que hemos acabado. La Orden ha muerto. Nuestros enemigos al fin nos han aplastado.

En esta celda oscura y fría en la que escribo estas líneas, estoy convencido de que este informe tendrá algún sentido. Karel me lo dejó escribir. Veo su sonrisa fría entre los barrotes cada vez que pasa por aquí. Le divierte verme agobiado, por eso me dio papel y lápiz. Escribe viejo, a ver qué me cuentas. Total, cuando Eckhardt lo sepa, le prenderá fuego, como prendió fuego a todo lo que era nuestro.

Pero debo hacerlo, aunque sea en descargo de mi alma. Luego, si quieren, que me maten y quemen estos papeles.

_Sobre el autor_

Sé que parece pretencioso, pero quisiera empezar este informe hablando de mí mismo. Mi nombre es Marcus... a secas. Nuestro apellido desaparece al ingresar en la Orden, y ningún Lux Veritatis que se sienta orgulloso de serlo jamás usará apellido, del tipo que sea. Hermano Marcus el Sanador, es mi nombre.

Nací hace unos sesenta y cuatro años. Mi padre era Sanador como yo y mi madre, una de las mujeres más sabias de la Orden. No manifesté el Don hasta los 16 años y entonces me incorporé al servicio de nuestra comunidad. Desde ese día no hubo nada más importante para mí, como debía ser.

Mi sabiduría y sensatez hizo que mis hermanos me amaran y que en tiempos se considerara mi nombramiento a Gran Maestre. Esto me causo pánico, pues soy sencillo y humilde y no podría soportar un cargo de tan alta responsabilidad y que me situaba en el ojo del huracán, en el primer puesto de las víctimas que el Alquimista deseaba aniquilar. Sin embargo, una vez el Maestre es elegido, no puede renunciar. Y yo no llegué a serlo pues fui capturado en vísperas de mi nombramiento. ¿Habría visto Eckhardt en lo que iba a convertirme? No lo sé. Desde entonces no he vuelto a conocer la libertad, y otro más grande que yo ocupó mi puesto. Pero ya volveremos a esto.

Oh Bendita Luz... ¿por qué no me matan? ¿Cuándo acabará esta agonía?

Sin embargo, yo no soy el principal protagonista de este informe. Tenía casi cincuenta años, y había visto morir a mi esposa y crecer y sacrificar su vida a mis hijos, cuando el que nos ocupa llegó a la Orden. De algún modo, su presencia me anunció el fin de la Orden como ninguna otra fatalidad lo había hecho. Que la Sagrada Luz le perdone.

_Sobre el hermano Kurtis el Luchador_

Debo hablar de él, en parte porque es en él en quien concluye todo, en parte porque Karel me obliga. Quiere conocer a su enemigo para tener poder sobre él. Bien, espero que comprenda el lector que no me quedaba más remedio. Ya sólo me queda la vida por perder, y a pesar de todo, aún la amo.

El hermano Kurtis es hijo del gran Konstantin y de Marie Cornel. Pero antes de hablar del hijo, no puedo dejar de lado al padre, ni al abuelo.

Nuestra Orden siempre ha presenciado el nacimiento y muerte de figuras poderosas. Todos compartimos el Don, pero no somos iguales en absoluto. Para empezar, los Luchadores parecen estar aventajados, pues no sólo son capaces de usar la telekinesia para alterar la materia, sino que son clarividentes, reconocen el futuro y el pasado a través de sueños, de visiones y del tacto, y pueden trasladar su mente a los planos inmateriales que deseen. Sólo por eso ya son tan poderosos como peligrosos, de ahí que la disciplina que reciben sea cien veces más dura.

Los Sanadores tenemos el poder de la curación. Podemos detener hemorragias y evitar infecciones. Ordenamos a la sangre que deje de manar, al pus que salga de la herida, ordenamos a los microorganismos nocivos que cesen su avance y se retiren. Ay, pero no podemos reconstruir enteramente un hueso, ni reparar tejidos, ni dejar un ojo vaciado intacto, ni una mano cortada en su sitio. Sólo los Nephilim (maldito sea su nombre) podrían hacer algo así.

Por contrapartida, nuestra capacidad de Sabiduría es mayor que la de los Luchadores. Interpretamos sus sueños y visiones, les damos consejo y consuelo. Sin nosotros no podrían resistir la dura carga impuesta. Ellos luchan y nosotros los asesoramos. Sí, somos ambas clases muy importantes y necesarias, aunque de niño siempre deseé ser Luchador y poder derribar objetos, hacer estallar la materia y ver el pasado y el futuro.

Ay, ya no lo deseo más. Bendita la Luz que me hizo Sanador. De ser Luchador, ya estaría muerto. ¿Pero qué digo? Todos han muerto. Sanadores y Luchadores, y sus esposas y familias.

¿Qué quieren de mí?

Pero no debo desviarme. Como digo, siempre hubo figuras poderosas que superaron a la media normal. Gerhardt fue el primero de los Luchadores en cientos de años que reveló un gran poder. Recuerdo que el Gran Maestre de entonces (en la Luz esté descansando) quedó aterrado al ver su asombrosa capacidad. Le bastaba cerrar los ojos para verlo todo. Todo. Los movimientos del enemigo, quienes iban a nacer y a morir...

Gerhardt avasallaba con su sola mirada. Tenía los ojos de un extraño azul oscuro, y yo, que era niño cuando él estaba en el apogeo de su vida, recuerdo haber temblado cuando me miraba.

Su hijo, Konstantin, heredó todos sus rasgos. De nuevo se rebeló como un ser de gran poder. El legado de Gerhardt, asesinado, pasó a él y se multiplicó. Su vida coincidió con la etapa de mayor lucha y con el principio del fin de la Orden. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma a la lucha. La mujer que eligió como esposa no era menos extraordinaria que él, aunque no tuviera el Don. Cuando Marie Cornel llegó a la Orden, todos supimos que ella no defraudaría. Era fuerte como un roble. Sí, era digna de su marido.

Lo que jamás hubiésemos esperado es que la furia de Eckhardt se dirigiera de forma tan brutal hacia el fruto de su vientre. Cuando supimos que estaba embarazada (por aquel entonces ya era adulto y tenía mi propia familia) nos regocijamos. Sin duda, el hijo de Konstantin sería tan o más poderoso que él, dado que él lo había sido más que su magnífico antecesor.

Inexplicablemente, el Alquimista se olvidó de la Orden, se olvidó del propio Konstantin, que le infringía serios daños y ataques, y centró toda su rabia en un solo objetivo: matar a Marie Cornel.

Sí, el hermano Kurtis ya estuvo asediado antes de nacer, incluso. Pero ésa era nuestra sentencia... y en él se multiplicó por mil.

Nos volcamos en proteger a esa bendita mujer. Era valiente como el más valiente de nosotros. Aceptó su destino con un seco movimiento de cabeza y pasó los nueve meses de gestación huyendo y ocultándose, ocultándose y huyendo. Otra habría sucumbido a tanta presión, habría incluso perdido a su criatura, pero como he dicho, ella era excepcional.

Era... ¿por qué hablo en pasado? Quiera la Luz que siga con vida. He sabido que no está entre los crucificados de Tenebra.

El nacimiento del hermano Kurtis fue extraordinario, o al menos eso cuentan. A mí me han hablado muchas veces de cómo fue. Se convirtió en un rumor en la Orden, y Konstantin estaba orgulloso de que se supiera.

Marie Cornel había dado a luz sola, en medio de una pradera, en plena noche. Había salido huyendo del pueblo en el que se refugiaba entonces, a tan sólo unos kilómetros de Utah, Estados Unidos. Dos hermanos Luchadores iban con ella, custodiándola, cuando una brigada al servicio del Alquimista los atacó. Ellos los contuvieron mientras ella huía. Corrió a través de la pradera y dejó atrás la escaramuza, y cuando sólo podía oír el sonido de su propia respiración, y los grillos nocturnos, rompió aguas.

Cuentan que dio a luz allí mismo, con un pañuelo en la boca para que sus perseguidores no oyeran el mínimo gemido, y que cortó el cordón umbilical con sus propios dientes. Tras envolver a la criatura nacida, la ajustó sobre su regazo y, levantándose, prosiguió su huida. La Luz no quiso que la hemorragia acabara con ella.

Sí, sin duda es una mujer única.

Como es normal en estos casos, le ofrecimos protección. Cuando nuestras mujeres daban a luz o estaban al cargo de niños pequeños, las manteníamos en nuestras sedes. Al ser los miembros más vulnerables, estaban más a merced del enemigo.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Marie rechazó toda protección. Consideró que era más seguro alejarse de nosotros por ser lo que más atraería al enemigo. Aunque en ello se enfrentó a su marido, que ansiaba sobre todo protegerla a ella y al niño, y a nosotros, que considerábamos que cada niño nacido era valioso (dado que, por razones que no alcanzamos a comprender, las mujeres jamás han heredado el Don), ella no aceptó refugiarse en nuestras sedes. Dijo que era más seguro para ella y para su hijo alejarse de nuestra influencia. Pero nuestra Orden se guía por una disciplina muy estricta y, aunque consentimos en sus deseos (al fin y al cabo, quizá tuviera razón, dada la furia con que Eckhardt nos perseguía últimamente) jamás permitimos que estuviese completamente sola. Siempre instalamos a uno o dos de los nuestros cerca de sus lugares de refugio, que al mínimo peligro nos informaría. Marie nos hizo jurar que su hijo no vería nunca a ninguno de nosotros rondando a su alrededor.

Y así fue. Al menos hasta los cuatro años de edad, no hubo más persona en la vida de Kurtis que su propia madre, y un padre lejano e irreal a quien no vería hasta los diecisiete.

Creo que Marie albergaba la secreta esperanza de que su hijo no hubiera heredado el Don y jamás tuviera que saber nada de la Orden y de la Guerra de las Sombras. Es comprensible, ya que el Don es un regalo que exige un precio amargo a cambio, y supongo que todos hubiéramos preferido que nuestros hijos hubieran sido _normales_ (signifique lo que signifique eso) a acabar crucificados en la oscuridad.

Por desgracia, los deseos de Marie no se cumplieron. Y Kurtis a los cuatro años tuvo que presenciar, de oídas, como Eckhardt trituraba y descuartizaba al Gran Maestre de entonces, que había ocultado a Marie y a su hijo en el sótano de un refugio. Es de suponer que nunca olvidaría algo así (aunque por supuesto jamás le hemos oído hablar de eso, como tampoco de lo que sucedió a los 10 años de edad).

Tenía, en efecto, diez años cuando tres mercenarios de La Cábala rompieron el círculo protector y asesinaron a Stevens, el hermano que entonces se ocupaba de guardar a Marie. Aquellos tres salvajes irrumpieron en la casa y pretendieron violar a la madre en presencia de su hijo. Lo que pasó entonces sólo se puede explicar por una reacción de terror frente a algo que no entendía pero que era terrible. El miedo y la angustia de Kurtis se concentraron y estallaron en su mente, liberando una energía que destruyó los elementos más frágiles que había a su alrededor (esto es, los cristales de las ventanas) y que causó la muerte de los agresores por la lluvia de objetos cortantes. Para nosotros fue señal más que suficiente. Kurtis había manifestado el Don.

Konstantin se mostró orgullosísimo al saberlo, pero pese a que lo deseaba no pudo ir a verle. Se había erigido en líder de la guerra (por blasfemo que suene, era más respetado que el propio Gran Maestre) y él era de hecho nuestra única esperanza. Era un excelente estratega y conservaba la calma incluso en momentos desesperados. Buena parte de su frialdad e inexpresividad, si no toda, fue heredada por su hijo. Como hijo había superado cien veces a su padre, y de forma inmediata esperamos tanto o más de aquel niño, que de repente se había convertido en un mito viviente.

Pero Marie se negó a vivir con nosotros. La formación estricta de un Lux Veritatis empieza a los diecinueve años, pero consideramos por lo general que es importante asesorar al niño desde muy tierna edad, ayudándole a comprender su naturaleza especial y a amarla y dominarla. Marie no nos lo permitió y lo apartó tanto como pudo de la Orden. ¿Fue ella la culpable de lo que sucedió después? ¿Inculcó a Kurtis un espíritu rebelde que desafió todas nuestras concepciones y sacudió los cimientos de la Orden? No me atrevo a afirmarlo.

Kurtis desapareció de nuestra órbita hasta los diecinueve años. Fue entonces cuando por fin conoció a su padre y él, desechando las protestas de Marie, lo presentó ante la Orden. Yo entonces estaba presente en aquel cónclave que se celebró en Berlín, y pude verle. Sin duda era un retrato de su padre. Era un muchacho alto y fuerte, de mirada severa, que prometía mucho. Tras someterse con resignación a todas las pruebas que le hicimos, quedó patente que el Don era muy poderoso en él, tanto como lo era en su padre y lo había sido en su abuelo. Estábamos entusiasmados, pues sabíamos que a poco que lo entrenáramos sería todavía más fuerte.

Recuerdo a Marie en aquellos días, transitando huraña por los pasillos de la sede. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa. Debido a mi viciosa curiosidad, presencié una discusión entre ella y su marido. Konstantin decía que aquel hijo era un regalo del cielo, que ayudaría a la Orden a salir de la crisis y que quizá con él venceríamos por fin a Eckhardt y seríamos libres por fin.

Recuerdo exactamente lo que le gritó Marie. Le dijo: _"¡Pretendes convertirle en un arma! ¿Qué le pasa a tu Orden? ¿Es que no os duele la sangre derramada de vuestros seres amados? ¡Ya tenéis vuestro nuevo Mesías, a quien sacrificaréis en esta inútil causa como sacrificasteis a tu padre y como te sacrificarán a ti!"._

Luego rompió a llorar y no quiso ver a nadie en semanas. Únicamente permitió el paso a su hijo en su habitación, y cuentan que le decía a todas horas: _"Huye, Kurtis, huye de aquí. Esta causa sólo sirve para aniquilar vidas. No dejes que te maten. Huye de aquí."_

No diré que no lo intentó. Pero tardó en intentarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, se topó de lleno con nuestras defensas, nuestros muros invisibles. La formación de un Lux Veritatis es larga y dura, y la disciplina es muy severa. Los rebeldes son castigados sin piedad, y Kurtis era más rebelde que ninguno. Se le castigaba cuando no quería entrenar el Don. Se le castigaba cuando no respondía a las preguntas que le hacíamos. Se le castigaba cuando intentaba escapar. Se le castigaba cuando agredía a sus instructores.

Era un chico muy temperamental, con habituales arrebatos de cólera y agresividad. Al no querer someterse a nuestros dictados, no controlaba bien sus aptitudes, y una vez casi mató a uno de los instructores. Le reventó una vena del estómago con sólo atravesarle con la mirada y casi falleció allí mismo, vomitando sangre. Le salvamos por muy poco.

Aunque él mismo había quedado horrorizado e impresionado, y era más que patente que no había sido su intención matarlo, se le aplicó una pena muy severa. Por entonces yo era uno de los miembros del Consejo, y me opuse rotundamente, alegando que sólo era un joven que no sabía lo que hacía y que imponiéndole más castigos sólo nos ganaríamos su odio. Pero no se me escuchó.

La pena al intento de asesinato en la Orden se castigaba con quinientos golpes de correa por todo el cuerpo y en el abandono en una celda fría y oscura durante diez días, sin agua y sin alimento. La correa estaba llena de clavos torcidos y pequeños cristales, y en la celda se estaba desnudo y era tan estrecha que sólo se podía permanecer de pie. El lector comprenderá que era un castigo demasiado cruel para un joven que no llegaba a los veinte años y que no podía controlar su ira y su inmenso poder.

Los superiores dispusieron que Marie no se enterara de aquello. Por entonces ella residía en un bloque aparte y vivía encerrada en sí misma, y Konstantin había partido de nuevo a la lucha. Me negué a estar presente en la flagelación y luego pasé cuatro días sin querer hablar con mis compañeros del consejo. Estaba muy confundido.

Al fin, decidí visitarle. Llevaba cinco días en la celda. Se mantenía de pie, como no podía ser de otro modo, pero medio reclinado en la pared trasera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Me horrorizó el estado de su cuerpo, en el que los cortes estaban aún abiertos pese a que los regueros de sangre habían coagulado. La piel tenía un tinte azulado y los labios estaban morados. Era fácil suponer, desnudo como estaba, que estaba en un estado de hipotermia.

Hermano... – murmuré.

Él no podía verme a través de los barrotes y no oía mi voz con claridad, pero abrió los ojos y me buscó. La mirada que me devolvió bastó para leer el odio más profundo.

¿Eres uno de esos carniceros del Consejo?

Tragué saliva.

Voté en contra de tu castigo. Hermano, no puedo hacer más por ayudarte. Debes someterte y recibir el entrenamiento.

No quiero saber nada de vuestra Orden y de vuestros poderes.

Hermano, lo que te ha dicho Marie...

Deja a mi madre en paz. No necesito que ella me diga nada. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Aquí se entrena a la gente para que vaya a matarse en una guerra que desconozco y por una causa que no me importa. Yo no seré vuestro kamikaze.

No sabía qué decirle. Era la primera vez que me enfrentaba con una visión tan radical de lo que era la Orden.

Hijo, aunque no quieras, el poder que tienes es demasiado fuerte. No podemos dejar que vayas por el mundo sin tener un pleno conocimiento de tus capacidades y sin poder controlarlas. Eres un Luchador, Kurtis, y ello implica una gran responsabilidad.

No pienso usar esos poderes para nada. No los quiero.

Si tú no los dominas, ellos te dominarán. No puedes rechazarlos. Surgirán en ti cuando no los invoques. Saldrán en tu defensa cuando estés en peligro. Tienes que aprender a controlarlos. Si no, serás como una bomba de relojería andante. Serás un peligro para cualquiera que esté cerca de ti. ¡Sométete!

Me escrutaba con sus ojos azules. Era sorprendente comprobar que, pese a que los ojos azules constituyen un genotipo recesivo, habían pasado de Gerhardt a Konstantin, de Konstantin a Kurtis, y me consta que las esposas de ambos tenían los ojos oscuros, esto es, un genotipo dominante. Lo normal es que Konstantin y Kurtis hubieran tenido los ojos oscuros. Era algo muy extraño. ¿Sería aquel color extraño de ojos una manifestación genética del Don más fuerte que nuestra Orden jamás conoció antes?

Pero estoy divagando como el viejo achacoso que soy. Volvamos a lo que interesa.

Si me dejo entrenar, – murmuró él entonces - ¿me dejaréis marchar?

Sacudí la cabeza.

Es difícil, Kurtis. Tienes demasiado poder. Tus capacidades son de gran valor para nosotros...

Soy vuestra arma, ¿no? El Mesías.

¡Ah, su sonrisa burlona, sarcástica!

No gozamos con la muerte de nuestros hermanos. Las lloramos. Pero la causa del Alquimista Oscuro y de los Nephilim es algo que, si no detenemos, consumirá el mundo y acabará con los seres humanos. Ahora somos nosotros los que sufrimos, Kurtis, pero si nos rendimos, ellos pasarán por encima de nosotros, y entonces será la raza humana la que sufra... seres inocentes, indefensos, sin un Don que les ayude y les proteja. Por eso sufrimos y morimos. Porque si nos vencen, todo estará perdido.

Se separó de la pared y se acercó a la puerta. Yo retrocedí. Confieso avergonzado que me daba miedo. Me daban miedo sus ojos azul marino. Podía provocarme un derrame cerebral, si le daba la gana. Dios, estaba aterrorizado.

Hagamos un trato, tú y el maldito Consejo, y yo.- dijo sonriendo – Voy a dejar que hagáis conmigo lo que queráis. Convertidme en una bonita máquina de matar suicida. Y luego hablaremos.

Retrocedió y se reclinó de nuevo en la pared. Temblaba de frío. Estaba cubierto de sangre. Me apresuré a volver al Consejo y hacer que le liberaran.

A partir de ese momento, no manifestó oposición a las duras pruebas de entrenamiento.

Pero sin duda no le habíamos vencido. Se sometió, sí, con la mayor resignación, a todo lo que quisimos exigirle, y le exigimos casi tres veces lo que le exigíamos a un Luchador normal. Pero él no era un Luchador normal, todo estaba perfectamente justificado. Somos conscientes de que fuimos duros y hasta desagradables, y que aprovechamos su orgullo para forzarle todavía más, porque él había jurado no mostrar debilidad ni cansancio ante nuestros ojos y nosotros lo sabíamos y todavía le exigíamos más. Pero todo estaba justificado. Con el tiempo, formamos al mejor Luchador que ha conocido hasta ahora la Orden... o que lo hubiera sido, si él se hubiera dejado. Escribimos a Konstantin y le dijimos: "_Tu hijo te ha superado"_. Él estaba muy satisfecho.

Qué equivocados estábamos. Con cada mirada, con cada silencio, Kurtis prometía vengarse. No puedo hablar de los rituales secretos y las pruebas que realizábamos a nuestros aprendices, y no hablaré aunque me arranquen la piel a tiras. El secreto es sagrado y conmigo se irá a la tumba. Su frialdad y el desprecio casi suicida con que se enfrentaba a nuestros retos nos asustaba en cierto modo, pero no pensamos que contara cada día que pasaba como un paso más hacia la libertad y hacia el día de su venganza.

Que por cierto, no existía. En las vísperas de su nombramiento, habiendo acabado su instrucción de forma brillante, le anunciamos que iba a ser inmediatamente enviado junto a su padre, para luchar, y le soltamos un discurso en el que le conminábamos a entregarse por completo para ganar la guerra. Le dijimos que era el instrumento de nuestra victoria. Se limitó a sonreír.

Aquella noche intentó suicidarse por primera vez. No lo esperábamos. Para nosotros el suicidio es un acto cobarde, vergonzoso, indigno. Desde luego, muy impropio de él o de la imagen que nos habíamos formado de él.

Luego lo intentó tres veces más. Intentó colgarse. Luego, se cortó las venas, y por último lo encerramos y él rompió la bombilla de la lámpara y se tragó los cristales. Aquella vez casi no logramos salvarle. Sólo nos sirvió para que nos odiara todavía más. ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso intentábamos matarle?

Cuando aquellas tendencias suicidas parecieron remitir, iniciamos los rituales de consagración. Muchos de nosotros no teníamos claro que él estuviera preparado. Yo literalmente definía que estaba trastornado y que era más un peligro que la salvación de la Orden.

Por enésima vez, no se me escuchó. Su habilidad, inteligencia y capacidad eran tan impresionantes que tenía cegados a muchos.

Pasó por los rituales con mansedumbre y dejó que le tatuáramos al Sagrado Símbolo en el hombro. Pero la víspera de partir al frente, desapareció.

Si sólo hubiera sido eso. Pero cometió el mayor de los sacrilegios. Asesinó a uno de nuestros hermanos, un compañero suyo, Luchador, que trató de cortarle el paso. Le plantó cara, se pelearon y él lo mató. Luego huyó.

Para muchos fue un gran golpe. Para mí, una catástrofe anunciada. Se culpó a Marie, a quien se consideró cómplice de la huida. Me avergüenzo de esto porque ella ya tenía bastante con su sufrimiento interior. La increpamos y ella desapareció también, al cabo de unos pocos días.

Supongo que ya nada la ataba a nuestra Orden.

Cuando Konstantin supo esto, montó en cólera y renegó de aquel hijo suyo, en quien había puesto todas sus esperanzas, y que ahora le traicionaba y le cubría de oprobio de tal modo.

A partir de este momento, mi información sobre el hermano Kurtis se difumina. Parece ser que se reencontró con su madre y le buscó un refugio seguro. Luego, ingresó en la Legión Extranjera, la facción más disciplinada del Ejército, donde criminales y asesinos prestan su servicio a cambio de huir de las penas de cárcel y muerte. Desde luego, fue sumamente inteligente, ya que los antecedentes personales son eliminados y hay absoluto anonimato sobre la identidad del soldado. Adoptó un apellido falso y permaneció cinco años en los que debió dar rienda suelta a su furia y a su violencia. Si era la muerte lo que buscaba, desde luego no la encontró, y al cabo de un tiempo le expulsaron _"alertados por extraños sucesos y fenómenos que aterraron a sus superiores"._

Yo sé qué era. Los demonios. Al fin le habían encontrado, y le perseguirían para siempre.

Le perseguirán hasta su muerte.

Posteriormente tengo noticia de que entró a trabajar en la agencia de mercenarios de Marten Gunderson, un bruto visceral sin pasado ni futuro que, para más inri, pasó a servir nada menos que a La Cábala. Kurtis huyó al poco tiempo de saberlo. Afortunadamente.

A partir de ese momento, pierdo su pista. Me contaron que ha decidido vengar la muerte de Konstantin, pero su intento será el intento de un loco. Ahora que estamos casi todos muertos, ahora que está solo, de nada le va a servir su asombrosa capacidad.

Mi rencor es fruto de mi amargura, ya lo sé. Pero no logro comprenderle. Quizá...

Quizá la clave es que el hermano Kurtis se odia a sí mismo tanto como nos odia a nosotros. Ha elegido para él una vida de penurias y desesperanza, una vida quizá muy similar de la que hubiera disfrutado en la Orden. Creo que a estas alturas no es justo juzgarle. Quién sabe... quizá fuimos nosotros los que nos equivocamos. Quizá por eso hemos perdido.

La escritura se detenía en aquel momento. Lara alzó la vista. Le latían las sienes, como si un dolor de cabeza fuera a reventarle el cráneo.

De modo que eso era. Era aquél el motivo, un motivo visto a través de los ojos de un cercano, de la introversión, frialdad y aislamiento de Kurtis. Aquél era, al menos en parte, el hombre del que se había enamorado.

Lo cierto es que tras descubrir todo aquello, no es que le odiara ni le repugnara. Sencillamente lo veía todo más claro. Le sorprendió comprobar cuán cerca estaban el uno del otro, en cuánto se parecían. Una vida impuesta, obligada. Una vida asfixiante de la que se quería escapar.

Ella, con todo, jamás intentó suicidarse. Pero a ella jamás le exigieron duras pruebas físicas, ni le aplicaron castigos físicos, ni pretendían enviarla a matarse por una causa en la que no creía. Sonrió con amargura. Ella, que se había creído una heroína, que lo era, pero no por haber salido corriendo de un salón enjoyado.

Se levantó, sujetando el fajo de papeles, cuando de pronto uno resbaló al suelo. Se quedó de piedra. Aquél no lo había visto. Lo recogió, sorprendida, pues se trataba de un papel que había estado arrugado formado una bola y rígido por lo que parecían ser oscuras manchas de sangre. Lo alisó un poco y lo leyó.

Luego alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, aturdida. Nada justificaba la presencia de aquel papel allí. No tenía sentido...

_Mi nombre es Kurtis Trent, hijo de Marie Cornel y de Konstantin, pero no digáis Konstantin Trent porque ése no fue su auténtico apellido, Trent fue un sobrenombre que yo creé cuando decidí desaparecer del mundo y perderme en la Legión._

_Sabéis, cuando entras en la Legión, te conviertes en una máquina de matar, dejas de tener pasado y el futuro no te importa, te vuelves de acero por dentro y por fuera y llegas a olvidar que una vez fuiste otra cosa. La Legión es refugio de criminales y asesinos, no importan los antecedentes, cualquier atrocidad que hayas cometido se borra por el servicio que prestas, un duro servicio en la facción más dura del ejército, donde basta con que tosas delante de un superior para que el castigo que recibas te haga perder para siempre las ganas de toser._

_Pero yo no era un criminal. Al menos no lo era cuando entré allí. No era como los otros, no buscaba convertirme en la máquina de matar en que me convertí ni disfrutaba con ello. Yo sólo quería borrar mi pasado y dejar atrás el maldito destino que me había tocado. _

_Porque soy el último de los Lux Veritatis, una Orden antigua de guerreros místicos, exterminados y masacrados por La Cábala, ese antro de ratas comandadas por ese sádico de Eckhardt. No diré que éramos inocentes. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros también hicimos lo imposible por acabar con ellos, y matamos a muchos. Pero ellos eran el Mal mientras que nosotros éramos el Bien. O al menos eso me enseñaron. Ahora ya dudo de muchas cosas._

_¿Fui un cobarde por escapar de una lucha en la que no quería estar, de renunciar a un don que se me había concedido y renegar de un destino impuesto, para buscar refugio en la Legión? No lo sé, yo no entiendo de honor, pero sé que no hay honor en morir sin causa, y entonces aquella causa no era la mía._

_De qué poco me sirvieron los cinco años que pasé en la Legión. Los que me perseguían acabaron encontrándome, y mis férreos superiores temblaron de miedo al percibir siquiera lo que yo era o podía llegar a ser. De nuevo tuve que huir. Toda la vida huyendo, huyendo de esta maldita herencia, para que ella te encuentre allá donde vayas._

_De legionario pasé a ser mercenario. Cometí atrocidades que no quiero recordar. Mi pobre madre, que tanto sacrificó por mí, se avergonzaría de llegar a saber lo que hice. Paradójicamente, quien entonces era mi jefe y mi mejor amigo, Marten Gunderson, acabaría siendo la mano derecha de Eckhardt. Una de las ironías más crueles de la vida es que durante mucho tiempo estuvo buscándome sin saber que era yo a quien buscaba. Pero antes le descubrí yo a él y puse tierra por medio. Una vez más._

_Y entonces mataron a mi padre. Konstantin, el guerrero, el que nunca renunció a nada, el que se sacrificó por su Orden hasta el final. Yo apenas llegué a conocerle, su cadáver me era tan ajeno como cualquier otro. Pero ante su vista hice un juramento. Se había acabado el negar lo que yo era. Me resigné a ser Kurtis Trent. Me resigné a ser Demon Hunter._

_Este juramento me pesa como una cadena. Me da la impresión de que nunca me libraré de él. No hasta que vea a Eckhardt muerto y pague por sus crímenes. No hasta que se haga justicia._

_Y he estado solo... hasta ahora. Alguien me ha tendido la mano desde la otra orilla, una mujer tan singular como extraordinaria. Su causa no es la mía pero no dudará en vengarnos a todos... incluido a mí, que agonizo sobre esta rejilla y me desangro con lentitud mientras espero que regrese. Porque ella no fallará, estoy seguro, no fallará como fallé yo. En sus manos está el final de todo, gran paradoja, a mi Orden y a mi padre los vengará una mujer ajena a nosotros..._

_Las sombras danzan a mi alrededor y nublan mi vista. El dolor es tan fuerte que ya ni lo siento. Vuelve, Lara. Vuelve victoriosa junto a mí, yo te indicaré el camino. Estoy herido, pero no he muerto todavía. Y morir es lo último que pienso hacer... podréis herirme, podréis quitarme de en medio, pero nunca me mataréis. ¡Palabra de un Lux Veritatis!_


	35. Capítulo 34: La Voz En Las Tinieblas

**Capítulo 34: La Voz En las Tinieblas**

Giselle miró por la ventana y se llevó la taza de café a los labios. Luego la apartó y observó maquinalmente la huella de pintalabios carmín que había dejado en el borde de la taza. Absolutamente todos los días de su vida desde que tenía 15 años se había levantado y maquillado con esmero. Su madre les había enseñado, a ella y a Kristina, que el maquillaje hacía hermosa a la mujer fea y a la hermosa la embellecía todavía más. Y ellas siempre habían sido muy hermosas. Jamás había faltado el ritual frente al espejo, en el que, concentrada, cubría su blanca piel con un leve toque de color, resaltaba el verde de sus ojos y pintaba de rojo sus labios, dándoles un aspecto realmente exquisito. Al menos, hasta que Kristina había tenido aquel terrible accidente y se desfiguró la cara. Ni la cirugía más hábil había podido restaurar por completo su belleza perdida.

Giselle era muy atractiva, y podría haber tenido los hombres que quisiera. Su complexión esbelta, la delicadeza de su rostro y su voz suave la hacían infinitamente sensual. Sin embargo, su frialdad y su vocación de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la ciencia la habían convertido en una extraña diosa de laboratorio, tan insensible como inaccesible. Ella misma se había cerrado la puerta a ser más feliz.

Todavía era joven. Veintiocho años no son nada. Aún estaba a tiempo de...

No se dio cuenta de que la taza le había resbalado de los dedos mortecinos hasta que la oyó estrellarse contra el suelo. El sonido la sobresaltó pero no bajó la mirada.

Doctora...

Schäffer se le acercó por detrás. Ella seguía rígida, con la mirada clavada en el bello paisaje marítimo, con la mano alzada aún en postura de sujetar la taza.

Adolf... – murmuró con la voz quebrada.

El fornido mercenario se inclinó, recogió los trozos de la taza y los arrojó a una papelera cercana. Luego se giró y la observó con mirada crítica. Ella no se había movido.

¿Puedo tutearte a partir de ahora, Giselle? No lo haré si no me lo autorizas, pero hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

Se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza. La doctora se giró a mirarle, con los ojos dilatados.

Giselle, hemos tocado fondo. A partir de ahora, el camino que debemos seguir se esfuma. Hemos de tomar nuestras propias decisiones.

Ella no reaccionó. Schäffer se acercó hacia ella y la cogió del codo.

¡Giselle, abre los ojos! Estamos solos en esto. Tenemos que pensar en algo que hacer. Pero quedarnos aquí, en esta fortificación, sólo precipitará nuestra caída.

¿Qué he hecho mal? – murmuró ella, aturdida – Lo he dado todo por la ciencia. Lo di todo por Eckhardt, lo di todo por Joach... Joachim. Di mi útero para engendrar una criatura más hermosa que una flor y más poderosa que un océano embravecido. Asesiné a Gertrude, que era la más antigua de nosotros. Todo lo arriesgué. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

La voz le temblaba. El propio Schäffer era consciente de que aquella situación la humillaba y que más tarde le haría pagar por haberla visto en aquel estado tan vulnerable. Pero se encogió de hombros.

Debes olvidar a la Señora... a tu hija. Mira, ella no es humana. Desde hace tiempo sigue su propio camino. Tiene un destino marcado que no comprendemos y que se niega a compartir con nosotros. – titubeó – Yo no soy muy listo, Giselle, sólo soy un mercenario... pero aprendo de mis errores, y sobre todo de los errores de los demás. Todos los que nos han precedido, fuerte y débiles, mortales e inmortales, han caído. Estamos solos y hemos tocado fondo. Debemos pensar en qué hacer.

Ella retrocedió dos pasos y se sentó en la mesa.

¿Hablas de dejar mis experimentos, mis pacientes?

Tus médicos y auxiliares se ocuparán de ellos. Has sido una buena maestra, sabrán como seguir.

Giselle entrecerró los ojos.

¿Y qué haría yo fuera de mi mundo?

Schäffer torció la boca.

Giselle, Giselle... da pena ver cómo te desperdicias. No, permíteme que concluya. No voy a cortejarte como si fuera un borracho ni a decir obscenidades como aquel engendro italiano. Tanto odio concentrado debe tener salida, bonita mía, de lo contrario estallarás. Te enamoraste de un ser que no te correspondía, que no te podría haber correspondido aunque se lo hubieras suplicado de rodillas...

Por un momento, las mejillas de la mujer enrojecieron y volvió a ser la doctora Boaz. Se irguió, furibunda, sobre sus dos tacones, y estalló:

¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Insolente! ¡Quién te ha dicho...!

Por favor, perdóname. He estado grosero. Pero era un secreto a voces, querida mía. No creas que nos burlábamos de ti. Hasta el jefe Gunderson te compadecía.

Giselle bufó. Para ella la compasión de sus servidores era peor que el odio de sus enemigos.

Todo lo que tiene que ver con Joachim Karel es agua pasada.

¿Seguro, bonita mía?

Se acercó hasta ella y la miró con afecto.

Todavía le lloras por las noches. Torturamos al Lux Veritatis con tanta saña que casi lo matamos. Pero no fue bastante para ti. ¿Cuándo descansarás, Giselle Boaz? ¿Qué hace falta para que encuentres la paz, para que puedas volver a amar, para que te arranques el rostro del despiadado Nephilim de tus ojos y de tu memoria?

Entonces sucedió algo que ella no había previsto. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le resbalaron blandamente sobre las mejillas. El rímmel se le corrió, dejando dos churretones negros.

Quiero que mueran. Quiero que muera Kurtis Trent. Quiero que muera Lara Croft. Quiero que muera Selma Al-Jazira, Vladimir Ivanoff... quiero que muera ese maldito Marcus... quiero que mueran todos los que se han burlado de mí. Estoy harta. No más torturas, no más prisiones. ¡La muerte, Adolf! La muerte rápida, sencilla y serena. Ya no me interesa que sufran. Sólo quiero borrarles de la faz de la Tierra. Que no puedan reírse más. Que no puedan celebrar su victoria. Que no puedan hacer nada.

Adolf sonrió.

Matar es fácil, bonita doctora. Tú lo haces todos los días. Yo también. Y cuando estén muertos, ¿tendrás paz? ¿Podrás fijarte en mí como algo más que tu leal servidor?

Ella le miró estupefacta.

Espero que comprendas que trato que esto sea fácil. Me inspiras un gran respeto y no me voy a andar con ñoñerías. Estoy a tu servicio. Pídeme lo que sea y lo tendrás.

De repente ella se echó a reír. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en una risa franca, jovial. Tenía los dientes blancos como perlas. Luego se frotó las mejillas húmedas, embadurnándose todavía más de negro. Imaginó lo que su madre hubiera al verla con semejante aspecto, y eso la hizo reír todavía más.

¿Lo que sea, Adolf Schäffer? – rió de nuevo – Muy bien. Dejaré la Isla a manos de mis servidores. Coge a todos tus hombres, aquí ya no van a ser más necesarios. Iremos y averiguaremos qué pretende mi hija. He sabido que se inició en el culto de esa diosa oscura a la que tanto adoraba Gertrude. No pienso dejarla escapar, es muy valiosa y es mi hija. Pero antes...

Se acercó dos pasos hasta él y le pasó el dedo por la barbilla. Sonrió con picardía, de modo que estaba casi irreconocible.

Antes, los mataremos a todos ellos. Uno por uno. Quiero estar presente. ¿Me darás esto, Schäffer? Quizá todo esto sea muy diferente una vez haya acabado.

Él sonrió fríamente, tomó su mano y le besó la punta de los dedos.

Sólo vivo para servirte, doctora.

(…)

Lara encontró a Marcus sentado en un banco bajo un árbol, en el exterior del castillo. Tenía el rostro echado hacia atrás y recibía así la luz del sol, ignorando la gente que iba y venía por el acceso a Bran. Al verle, tomó conciencia de cuán frágil era, pues apenas quedaba nada de él, de tan flaco, enjuto y envejecido. Las ropas que le había dado Ivanoff le quedaban enormes. En cierto modo, su resignada y serena vejez le recordaban a Winston, sólo que a su fiel mayordomo nadie le había encerrado durante meses ni matado de hambre.

Sé que las palabras de mi informe te han molestado.- dijo sin abrir los ojos, apenas la sintió cerca - Hace bastante que las escribí y sigo sabiendo tan poco de él como demuestro en mi informe. En realidad, nadie sabe lo suficiente de él, ni siquiera Marie, que ha estado con él más tiempo que ninguna otra persona. De modo que asumo que puedo estar equivocado y puedo incluso haberle juzgado mal, pero los hechos son los hechos.

¿Qué me dices de la nota del final?

¿Nota?

La que está manchada de sangre.

Marcus abrió los ojos y le miró sorprendido.

No, hija, no hay ninguna nota manchada de sangre. ¿De qué me hablas?

Lara sacudió el fajo ante sus ojos.

Hay una nota con sangre seca al final de tu informe, pequeña y arrugada. Parece escrita por el propio Kurtis, pero no tiene sentido, ya que lo que él está contando aconteció muy lejos de tu celda y... y la situación en la que él se encontraba le hubiera impedido escribir.

El anciano entrecerró los ojos.

Enséñamela.

Lara se la entregó. Nada más verla, Marcus palideció y la cogió con la punta de los dedos, como si el papel quemara. Luego la leyó apresuradamente, moviendo los secos labios con rapidez, y de repente se levantó, alterado.

¿Dónde estaba esto?

Ya te lo he dicho.- contestó Lara pacientemente – En el manuscrito.

¡Yo no he metido esto aquí! ¡Lo juro por la Luz! Es...

De repente echó a andar lo más rápido que podía, en dirección al castillo. Lara le siguió:

Marcus, ¿qué vas a hacer?

El anciano no le respondió. Resuelta a no enfadarse con él, ella le siguió hasta el estudio de Ivanoff, donde estaba la chimenea encendida. Pasando por delante del erudito, que se hallaba enfrascado en la lectura de varios manuscritos, se acercó hasta el fuego.

¡Marcus, no!

Saltó hacia él, pero fue demasiado tarde. El anciano había arrojado la nota al fuego, y miraba fijamente las llamas.

¿Qué haces? – dijo ella, molesta - ¿Por qué diablos has quemad...?

Enmudeció cuando Marcus le indicó, con gesto brusco, que mirara a las llamas.

La nota, que ya debería estar consumida, temblaba y se contraía en el fuego, como si de una víscera palpitante se tratara. Horrorizada, se inclinó todavía más y le pareció oír una especie de gemido, un suave gorgoteo, como un sollozo reprimido.

¿Qué es eso? – oyeron que decía Vlad, que estaba tras de ellos, ajustándose los anteojos - ¡Dios! ¡Esa cosa está viva!

Tras un par de estertores, el papel se deshizo en llamas y un repugnante olor a carne quemada invadió la habitación. Lara contuvo una arcada. A trompicones, Ivanoff corrió a abrir la ventana.

Marcus, lívido, trazó un curioso símbolo en el aire, y murmuró una frase en latín. Luego tradujo:

La Luz nos libre del Mal, a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

¿Qué era, Marcus? – murmuró Lara, quien, mareada, se había dejado caer en una silla.

No era una nota, Lara, y está claro que quien la puso ahí no desea ningún bien. – se estremeció y volvió a trazar el símbolo. Daba la impresión de que se estaba santiguando – Tenemos que avisar a Kurtis cuanto antes. Estamos en peligro, y él sobretodo.

(…)

Magdalena deslizó los dedos bajo la dura trapa y tiró de ella. Un chasquido le confirmó que se había roto una uña, pero no le prestó atención. ¿Qué diablos importaba una uña? Dio otro tirón y volcó la tapa, dejando la boca del pozo al descubierto.

Era media tarde y el castillo había sido cerrado a las visitas. Maddalena, enferma de sombras, de tanto deambular como alma en pena, se había puesto a hurgar en el pozo por pura desidia. Le sorprendió no encontrar agua, ya que al inclinarse sólo vio negrura acompañada de un chorro de aire viciado.

Ten cuidado. Hay una caída de varios metros. – le indicó la voz de Kurtis, a pocos metros de ella.

La pelirroja sacó la cabeza y sonrió con amargura.

¿Y a quién le importa que yo caiga por aquí?

Bueno – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba reclinado sobre una de las columnas del patio – Tampoco es que ganes mucho tirándote. Hace dos años estuve ahí abajo, y sólo hay pasadizos pestilentes y una cámara de tortura. Recuerda que esto era propiedad de Vlad Tepes.

Magdalena suspiró y se mordisqueó la uña rota.

Has cambiado bastante desde que te conocí.- dijo él entonces.

Querrás decir que ya no me comporto como una puta.- contestó ella, y sin darle tiempo a responder, continuó – No, la verdad es que estoy cansada de eso. Hace mucho que estaba harta, pero no tenía valor para reconocerlo ni voluntad de cambiarlo. Daría cualquier cosa por volver atrás y empezar de nuevo.

_Estoy segura de que entonces yo sería algo diferente para ti_, añadió en silencio, sin dejar de mirarle. Kurtis añadió:

Te arriesgaste demasiado yendo a la Isla. ¿Por qué?

¿Y tú me lo preguntas? – sonrió ella, y pensando _qué diablos_, añadió – Fue por ti. Le robé los documentos a Monteleone porque creía que eran valiosos y porque podrían pedírmelos. Esa Betsabé... bueno, creí que le interesarían y...

Siento que te arriesgaras tanto. Podrías haber perdido la vida. Sobre todo porque lo que tú me pides, Giulia, yo no puedo dártelo.

Ella apoyó las manos en el pozo y se las miró. Le temblaban.

¿Por qué tienes que ser alguien tan maravilloso? – murmuró con la voz rota – Rechazándome de ese modo sólo consigues que me enamore más de ti.

Oyó que él se reía en voz baja, pero no levantó la vista. Qué más daba. Había perdido la poca dignidad que le quedara.

Temo decepcionarte, pero no soy en absoluto maravilloso. Soy un ser despreciable. Lo que tú amas no es más que la sombra de una ilusión.

¿Eso también se lo has dicho a Lara?

Él no respondió. Lentamente alzó la vista y vio que él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. De algún modo, su comentario le había herido.

No te creo – se apresuró a decir ella – Sciarra era un ser despreciable. Monteleone era un ser despreciable. Todos sus secuaces, toda esta gentuza que tortura y mata en esa isla, son seres despreciables. No veo en ti nada que me haga pensar que eres despreciable.

Ni nada que te haga pensar que soy maravilloso. No me conoces, Giulia. Estás sufriendo en vano.

Pero te amo.- murmuró ella, enrojeciendo – Prefiero sufrir así que no ser el ser odioso y mezquino que era antes.

De improviso, se apartó del pozo y se acercó a él, que no se movió. Al tenerla tan cerca, veía su rostro sin la capa de maquillaje que había llevado cuando aún estaba con el capo siciliano, los labios rosados, los ojos ambarinos, la lluvia de pecas doradas que cubrían su nariz y aquella maravillosa cabellera roja que aureolaba su rostro.

¿Es porque soy una puta?

No seas ridícula. Dejarás de ser una puta en el momento en que tú quieras. Y aunque siguieras siéndolo, no te rechazaría por eso.

Entonces es ella. La has amado desde el principio, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué tiene que no tenga yo?

No hablaré de Lara contigo, Giulia. Sólo serviría para que te sintieras peor. Te estás atormentando sin sentido. Te mereces algo mejor que yo.

Pero yo te quiero a ti...

Kurtis detuvo la mano que ya iba a acariciarle el rostro y la apartó con un suspiro. Ella casi hubiera preferido que la apartara de un empujón y la golpeara.

¿Siempre las rechazas a todas así?

De nuevo te equivocas conmigo. No soy un rompecorazones. No tengo una legión de mujeres desesperadas por mí. Te digo que me juzgas mal...

¡Kurtis!

Se giraron, sobresaltados. Marcus estaba en el marco de la puerta del patio. A su lado estaba Lara, que al ver a Maddalena frunció el ceño.

Tenemos que hablar contigo. Es urgente.

(…)

Por alguna razón, Marcus prefirió que fuera Lara quien relatase lo de aquella nota, si tal pudiera llamarse. Ella prefirió omitir el asunto del informe y se limitó a mencionar la existencia de un papel que parecía transmitir sus pensamientos en aquel breve lapso de tiempo que había estado agonizando junto al cuerpo mutado de Kristina Boaz, antes de que Minos y los demás hermanos le hallaron.

Kurtis le escuchó con el ceño fruncido y sacudió la cabeza. Exasperado por su pasmosa serenidad, Marcus saltó:

¿Sabes qué significa, no? Un demonio ha tenido acceso a tu mente y ha estado usando recuerdos tuyos. ¿Sabes el riesgo que corres, que todos corremos ahora por tu causa?

Supongo que estuve bastante vulnerable mientras me tuvieron prisionero. – dijo Kurtis sin perder la calma – Ellos siempre están al acecho. Me hubiera extrañado que no aprovechasen esa oportunidad de oro.

Pero, ¿lo que decía esa nota era cierto? – saltó Lara.

Kurtis la miró con ternura.

Es lo que me rondaba por la mente mientras me desangraba. Casi lo había olvidado.- molesto, sacudió la mano.- Pero qué más da eso ahora.

¿Qué puede pretender ese demonio? – Lara se giró hacia Marcus - ¿Es Betsabé?

No la imagino recurriendo a eso.- apostilló el anciano – La conozco bastante, como conocí a su padre. A ambos les encantaba hacerme de carceleros. Ella es demasiado delicada, demasiado sutil, para recurrir a detalles tan macabros. No, ha sido otro ente el que se ha manifestado a través de la nota.

¿Lilith?

Marcus palideció al oír a aquel nombre.

¡No pronuncies el nombre de esa impura... diablesa! Está dormida, es poco probable que despierte y nos interesa que siga así. Me temo que...

Yo sé lo que puede ser.- dijo una voz.

Los tres se giraron. Con las uñas hundidas en el marco de la puerta, Marie les miraba ansiosa. Se acercó hasta ellos, y su mirada desencajada asustó a Lara. Estaba fuera de sí.

Es la Voz en las Tinieblas.

(…)

Maddalena se había quedado sola en el patio. Estaba abrazada a la columna donde había estado reclinado Kurtis. Los senos suaves, el vientre tierno, apretados contra la piedra, buscando algún resto de calor en ella. La roca porosa le acariciaba la mejilla.

Al principio, no oyó el suave canturreo. Luego le pareció que era alguna especie de ráfaga de viento que se colaba por un lugar estrecho. Sólo cuando el viento dejó de soplar en el patio, se dio cuenta de que lo que oía era una voz gimiendo.

Separó el rostro de la columna y miró a su alrededor, aturdida. Se le erizó el vello cuando percibió que aquel gemido salía del pozo.

La negra abertura transmitía, por un retumbante eco, lo que parecía ser una mujer llorando. Un extraño sollozo atragantado entre suspiros. Las piernas le fallaron, se santiguó a toda velocidad, y se encontró tanteando aquel extraño amuleto indio que había hallado en una camioneta de Turquía, que llevaba oculto entre los senos, con las suaves plumas rozándole la piel. Aunque quizá aquel símbolo pagano no la protegiera de mucho...

_No seas estúpida_, se recriminó, avergonzada por su cobardía, y se obligó a caminar hacia el pozo, aunque las piernas le temblaban.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte cuando se asomó a oscuro abismo, pero sólo vio negrura.

¿Hay... alguien ahí? – balbuceó.

Los gemidos se cortaron abruptamente, y cuando ya iba a retirarse, oyó un suave susurro en el fondo.

¿Perdón? – murmuró, temblando como una hoja - ¡No... n-no le oigo! ¿Necesita ayuda?

El susurro se hizo más intenso, y empezó a captar fragmentos de palabras.

_... dos ...verter...sangre... Madre..._

Maddalena soltó un jadeo y se tapó la boca. _¡Santa Lucía, protégeme!_

_... siete ... Senda ...arga_

El susurro iba subiendo de volumen. No podía apartarse del borde del pozo, estaba como petrificada.

_...Guerre...zona ... puro... cente...Sab... Ángel...Ocult..._

¿Ángel? – dijo ella - ¿Has dicho que eres un ángel?

_Voz... Tiniebl..._

Intentó apartarse, pero era como si sus piernas no le obedecieran, como si los brazos se le hubieran quedado pegados al brocal del pozo.

_... redim...Diosa...nefable...luz...mortal..._

Los ojos se le desorbitaron de horror. Distinguía la forma de una criatura que subía agarrándose a las paredes del pozo, con la cabeza balanceándose sobre el cuello y los ojos vacíos mirándola, con una desencajada sonrisa.

Maddalena quiso gritar. Quiso salir huyendo. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Permaneció aferrada al pozo hasta que aquella cosa llegó hasta ella y le hundió sus dedos en el pecho.

(…)

Un alarido desgarrador laceró el aire. Casi al unísono, Lara y Kurtis saltaron hacia la puerta, apartando a Marie, y salieron hacia el corredor del claustro.

En una de las columnas del piso superior, Radha, abrazada a una columna, miraba hacia el patio con los ojos desorbitados y la boca desencajada, mientras con un dedo tembloroso señalaba hacia abajo.

Lara se asomó al borde de la ventana, y lo que vio la hizo soltar un grito.

Maddalena yacía sobre el pavimento, boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y la cabellera desparramada sobre las losas del suelo. Con unas manos convulsas, se arrancó la parte delantera del vestido mientras arqueaba la espalda, soltando gritos que helaban la sangre.

Entre los pechos tenía una marca sangrienta que representaba la huella de una mano. Lara tardó en ver que era una especie de quemadura, y que la sangre hervía y gorgoteaba mientras los alaridos que salían por la boca de la prostituta le desgarraban los oídos. Con ímpetu visceral, se arañó el pecho y los senos, rasgándose la carne, como si tratara de arrancarse aquella mano marcada.

Tenía los ojos en blanco y le salía espuma de la boca.

Ven bonita – oyó murmurar a Marie, que rodeaba a Radha con sus brazos y la apartaba suavemente de allí – No mires eso. Ven.

¿Cómo no podía estar impresionada por aquello? Lara estaba petrificada de horror.

La lucha no duró demasiado. Maddalena dejó poco a poco de debatirse y se quedó rígida, estirada en el suelo con los senos agitándose y la marca palpitando en su piel. De repente, enfocó la mirada y la clavó en Lara. Ella retrocedió instintivamente.

Maddalena se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, y entonces, exhibiendo una sonrisa descoyuntada, le señaló con su dedo índice.

¡Tú! – gorgoteó con una voz que no era la suya - ¡Bajarás la cabeza, tú, orgullosa! ¡Dentro de tres días, recuerda, dentro de tres días, te daré lo tuyo!

Kurtis cogió a Lara y la apartó de la vista de Maddalena.

¡No la mires! – susurró en su oído – ¡No la mires a los ojos, no escuches lo que te dice!

Como en una visión, Lara vio a Kurtis y a Marcus bajar apresuradamente y colocarse alrededor de Maddalena, como alguien que tantea a una bestia salvaje. Pero ella no hizo nada más. Volvió a reclinarse y empezó a canturrear, con su espantosa sonrisa, en una lengua que ella no conocía, que ella jamás habría podido oír de ningún humano sobre la Tierra.

(…)

¿Dices que está poseída? – murmuró Selma, horrorizada.

Eso parece.- contestó Lara – Kurtis y Marcus la han encerrado en una alcoba. No ha intentado atacarles, pero se pasea de un lado a otro canturreando una letanía en la lengua Nephilim, y se ríe sola. A mí me amenazó y me dijo que en tres días me daría una lección.

La turca se estremeció.

En aquel momento oyó unas voces en el pasillo. Se apresuró a asomarse. Los dos Lux Veritatis estaban discutiendo.

No pienso hacerle daño, ¿me oyes? – decía Kurtis - ¡Eso es lo que esa cosa quiere! Debe haber otro modo de sacarle de ahí dentro.

¿Te corresponde a ti decirme lo que debo hacer, muchacho? – saltó Marcus, ofendido - ¡Que yo sepa, expulsar demonios es tarea de un Sanador!

Marcus, estamos en el siglo XXI, por si no lo sabías, ¡no sirve absolutamente de nada quemar a nadie con hierros candentes ni tratar de asfixiarle! Estás haciendo daño al cuerpo de la persona poseída, ¡no al ente que lo posee!

¡Con tus objeciones morales, hijo mío, el pobre abad de Meteora ha estado sufriendo en vano y ya se aproxima a su muerte! ¡No dejaré que a esta pobre muchacha le pase lo mismo!

Carraspeando, Lara se adelantó unos pasos.

No quisiera meterme en cosas que no entiendo, pero... ¿habéis probado a hablar con ella?

Marcus hundió la cabeza, y Kurtis suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente. Tenía ojeras de nuevo. Las dos últimas noches había permanecido insomne al lado de Lara.

Sólo quiere hablar contigo. No hablará con nadie más, hija.- afirmó Marcus.

¿Conmigo? – balbuceó Lara.

No pienso dejar que la vuelva a ver.- Kurtis volvió a la carga - ¿Es que no lo has visto? La ha maldecido. No voy a permitir que le haga daño.

¡Hijo, no podemos encerrarla hasta el Día del Juicio!

¡Muy bien, quemémosla en una hoguera como tú propones!

¡Yo no propong...!

¡Basta!

El grito de Lara hizo eco en las paredes. En la habitación contigua Zip, sobresaltado, se sacó los auriculares y se asomó.

Lara inspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a las sienes. De nuevo tenía náuseas.

No te encuentras bien.- dijo entonces Kurtis, mirándola fijamente – Creo que estás enferma.

_Enferma no,_ pensó Lara, y esbozó una sonrisa.

Hablaré con ella. – afirmó.

No.

¿Ya me ha echado la maldición, no es cierto? Veamos qué quiere. De lo contrario, me pillará desprevenida.

Marcus hizo un gesto de aprobación, admirado de su resolución. Los ojos de Kurtis, en cambio, le dieron una impresión bastante diferente.

(…)

Aquí están.- Schäffer depositó sobre la mesa la hoja del informe – Están en Rumanía, en la ciudad de Brasov, y residen actualmente en el llamado castillo de Bran.

Giselle asintió.

Por lo que pude averiguar de Rouzic antes de que muriera, es allí donde reside habitualmente el licenciado Vladimir Ivanoff, que les ha estado sirviendo de estudioso.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Hacía una semana que ocupaban dos habitaciones contiguas en aquel hotel de Atenas, ciudad que habían elegido para realizar los primeros tanteos en busca de sus víctimas. Schäffer era bueno en su tarea y ya estaban localizados.

Mañana nos dirigiremos allí.- concluyó la doctora, acariciando el frío cristal con la yema de los dedos. - ¿has enviado a tus hombres allí?

Tal y como ordenaste, Giselle.

He estado pensando. Es mejor que no intervengan a menos que sea necesario. Quiero algo limpio. Nos ocuparemos tú y yo personalmente.

Schäffer sonrió. Le gustaba como pensaba ella. Al fin y al cabo, el único fallo de Gunderson, aparte de su propia soberbia, había sido el llamar demasiado la atención con sus hombres. Él prefería la discreción.

Como mandes.- concluyó.

Ella asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Notó que él se le acercaba por detrás y lo siguiente que sintió fue su aliento en el oído. Le cogió un mechón de cabello rubio y los observó, fascinado.

Déjame.- susurró, lacónica.

Hay una inmensidad de mujeres que se tintan con tal de tener este rubio.- observó él. Luego acercó los labios a su oído y le siseó - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con un hombre?

Ella se giró con rapidez y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Él, lejos de sentirse ofendido, soltó una carcajada y la agarró por las muñecas.

Eres una gata.- comentó, riendo – Deja que te haga un espléndido favor.

¡Suéltame! – susurró ella con la misma apatía.

Sin hacerle caso, tiró de ella suavemente y la empujó hacia el sofá. La obligó a tumbarse sin dejar de sonreír con sarcasmo.

Gritaré.- le advirtió ella, aunque seguía sin oponer resistencia.

Me ofendes, querida.- se burló él – Si quedas decepcionada, dejaré que me abofetees el otro lado de la cara. Pero lo dudo. Soy bastante bueno, modestia aparte.

Ella le miró y giró la cara. Algunos mechones de cabello le cubrieron el rostro. Se dejó desabrochar la blusa y bajar las medias. No tenía interés en oponer resistencia. Le daba igual una cosa que otra. Estaba muerta por dentro.

Yo no te forzaría jamás – le susurró Schäffer al oído cuando le tuvo encima – Esto sucede por que tú quieres.

No te amo.

Ah, pero me amarás. De momento no me importa, me contento con tenerte.

Se dejó hacer el amor con pasividad, y lo cierto es que la experiencia no resultó desagradable en modo alguno.

Y aunque él notó que ella parecía soñar que era otro quien estaba con ella (y sabía muy bien qué _otro_ era) no le importó. Al terminar, le hizo una burlona reverencia y abandonó la habitación.

Ella, semidesnuda, pasó horas mirando el techo.

(…)

Resultaba curioso, pero la Maddalena que estaba sentada en aquel taburete junto a la ventana se parecía más a la descarada prostituta que había visto por primera vez junto a Monteleone. Al verla, sonrió descaradamente y se recostó contra la pared. Llevaba el escote abierto y entre el nacimiento de los senos se veía aquella huella de mano, como una sangrienta erupción cutánea.

Lara, Lara Croft.- canturreó con una voz que no era la suya – Amazona y asesina de inmortales. – miró a Kurtis, que estaba junto a ella - ¿Nos puedes dejar solas?

No.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Haz lo que quieras... no puedes protegerla de mí.

¿Quién eres? – empezó Lara, sentándose frente a ella.

Soy la Voz en las Tinieblas.

¿Por qué te has apoderado de Maddalena?

Se reclinó juguetonamente en el alféizar de la ventana y empezó a enrollarse un sedoso mechón rojizo en el dedo índice.

Ella es perfecta para mí. Tiene un cuerpo joven y hermoso, y está llena de amor y de odio. El amor y el odio son lo que mueve el mundo, de modo que es perfecta para mí.

Tienes que dejarla en paz.

Arqueó sus finas cejas y miró a Kurtis.

¿Para qué? Sólo es una meretriz... y el hombre que ama la ha despreciado, ¿no, guerrero? Ella no sufre. No le hago daño. Es más feliz así, que siendo consciente de que la manipulan, o víctima del desprecio de un ingrato.

¿Por qué te haces llamar la Voz En Las Tinieblas? – cortó Lara, decidiendo ignorar el anterior comentario.

Porque yo soy la mensajera de Lilith. Yo soy su Voz, su boca. Yo transmito su mensaje y he venido a anunciaros vuestro fin.

¿Eres mujer?

Los que moramos junto a la Madre no tenemos sexo. Soy la Voz.

Cerró los ojos y recitó:

"_Aunque dos irán a verter su sangre a los pies de la Gran Madre, serán siete los que transiten la Senda Amarga: el Guerrero y la Amazona, el Impuro y el Inocente, el Sabio y el Ángel, y el Oculto. Esto digo yo, la Voz En las Tinieblas: de los dos que derramen su sangre, sólo uno podría ser redimido, y le redimirá la voluntad de la Diosa. Pero ay de ellos si la Inefable no queda satisfecha: ninguno verá de nuevo la luz de los mortales."_

Eso ya nos lo dijo Selma. Lo oyó de boca del demonio que está con el abad de Meteora.

Entonces sabrás que tú has sido escogida para ir en segundo lugar, ¿no? – se burló ella, y miró a Kurtis – Él es el primero, de ahí que no podrá hacer nada por ti.

Se adelantó un poco para mirar a Lara más de cerca. Los cabellos resbalaron por sus hombros y le ocultaron en parte el rostro.

Tenéis al Ángel de la Muerte sobre vosotros. Cuando antes vayáis al encuentro de la Madre, antes acabará todo.

¿Es la única manera de acabar con ella?

Maddalena (o el ser que llevaba dentro) echó la cabeza atrás y se echó a reír.

¡Ignorante! ¿Cómo vas a poder destruir a la Gran Madre, que puede fulminarte con su sola presencia?

Lara se irguió en el asiento.

No entraremos en un juego del que no conocemos las reglas ni los motivos.

Lo haréis os guste o no. De lo contrario, pagaréis el precio más caro. Y tú la primera de todos.

Kurtis cogió entonces a Lara por el brazo y la hizo alzarse.

Ya basta. No sacarás nada más de ella. Podría confundirte durante horas.

Maddalena se levantó bruscamente. Instintivamente Kurtis se interpuso entre ella y Lara y la sujetó:

¡Es Lilith quien te habla, engreída! ¡Sigue burlándote! ¡Te arrepentirás de esto!

No sé de qué me hablas. – dijo Lara con calma.

La pelirroja se debatió en los brazos de Kurtis, que con firmeza y sin brusquedad la obligó a retroceder.

Te lo he advertido. La Vorágine os reclama, a vosotros los primeros. ¡Rezad para que Ella os encuentre antes que el Ángel de la Muerte!

Si ya has dicho todo lo que querías decir – contestó Lara sin amedrentarse – deja en paz a Maddalena.

¿Cómo? – sonrió ella, sarcástica - ¿Y entonces quién os haría de guía? – miró sensualmente a Kurtis y dijo – Llevo siglos esperando este momento. Ahora sí que podemos decir que empieza lo bueno.

Como había dejado de debatirse, Kurtis la soltó. Ella sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se reclinó impúdicamente de nuevo en la silla, canturreando por lo bajo.

Te haré salir por la fuerza.- dijo entonces Kurtis.

No podrás conmigo. Soy la lugarteniente de la Madre. Las criaturas que has hecho morder el polvo desde que aprendiste a matar son como bebés a mi lado. Y cualquier cosa que me hagas – susurró – repercutirá en daño de Giulia Manfredi. Herirás su cuerpo y a mí me dejarás incólume. Aunque, por supuesto – dijo, reclinándose – si quieres hacerme el amor, no me opondré. Tengo curiosidad por experimentar qué se siente, y algo me dice que Giulia estaría más que satisfecha.

Lara ya había oído bastante. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras.

¡Lara!

Ella no se giró.

No te habrá molestad...

Por favor, no seas tan galante.- dijo, haciendo una mueca – Lo que diga esa cosa no puede afectarme. Aunque me ha encantado enterarme que esa zorra había estado cortejándote...

Ése es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora, Lara.

Se giró esta vez y le miró desde el tramo inferior de la escalera.

Lo sé. Tengo que hablar con Zip y con Vlad. Es hora de agarrar los problemas por el cuello. Ya recuerdas que gracias a los textos del cardenal Monteleone descubrimos que la ubicación de entrada a la Vorágine estaba en...

... en Siria.- concluyó Kurtis, descendiendo hasta ella.- Y conociéndote, querrás ir allí cuanto antes.

Ahora que estás recuperado, sí.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

No es el modo de hacerlo, Lara.

¡No podemos quedarnos sentados esperando a que ocurra Dios sabe qué!

Kurtis sonrió. Se acercó hasta ella y la cogió con ternura por los hombros.

Hasta ahora, todo lo he hecho a tu manera. Es hora de que lo hagamos a la mía. Lamento que estés metida en esto, pero ya que lo estás, debes saber tus normas y formas de proceder no valen para esto. Es... un mundo diferente.

Bien. ¿Qué propones?

(…)

_No, no por favor. Déjame..._

_Tienes que hacerlo. Es necesario. Ella debe saber, debe verse obligada._

_Diles a tus secuaces que la obliguen. Yo estoy cansada._

_Giulia, Giulia, hermosa Giulia... tú eres mi milagro, mi mano ejecutora._

_No haré tal cosa._

_Pero tú la odias. La odias. La has oído gemir por las noches, cuando él le hace el amor. Has deseado matarla mil y una veces._

_Así no. No de ese modo. No puedo... no puedo._

_Si lo haces, te prometo que le tendrás en cuerpo y alma. Será tuyo, una vez que ella no esté._

_No entiendes... no me amará si mato a quien él ama._

_Oh, pues entonces di que te he obligado. Porque te obligo. No tienes opción._

_No, por favor... así no... _

_Es hora de que dejes de ser la víctima, mi hermosa Giulia. Ahora los demás pagarán por cómo te han tratado. Alzaré a los muertos de su tumba y los postraré a tus pies. Haré que Giacomo Sciarra se arrastre ante ti. Haré que Daniele Monteleone te bese los pies. Verás al Lux Veritatis de rodillas, suplicando desesperado que le ames._

_No quiero... no..._

_..._

_Por favor..._

_..._

_Así no..._

_..._

_Que alguien me ayude... oh Dios mío, que alguien me ayude..._


	36. Capítulo 35: El Ángel de la Muerte

**Capítulo 35 – El Ángel de la Muerte**

Era medianoche. Giselle dormía desnuda en su cama, después de haber sido "visitada" por su fiel servidor una vez más. A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez no se había mostrado descarado e insistente, sino que había esperado con paciencia a que ella le aceptara de nuevo en su cama. Ella no tenía nada que perder, pero le recordó que seguía siendo su jefa y que aquellas permisivas intimidades no cambiaban nada respecto a su anterior relación.

Schäffer, por supuesto, no tenía nada que objetar a ello, y hasta parecía disfrutar con aquella extraña situación de siervo sexual, que por otra parte él mismo había propiciado. Al rato de haberse retirado, ella se durmió y habían pasado unas dos horas cuando se despertó, acuciada por el presentimiento de que había alguien en su habitación. Cuando estiró el brazo y encendió la luz, se encontró frente a su hija.

Betsabé estaba sentada en una butaca que había al lado de la cama, muy erguida entre las prendas de ropa de Giselle que había colgando de la butaca y esparcidos sobre la alfombra. Sus manos reposaban sobre las rodillas juntas y vestía su capa blanca, con la melena esparcida sobre la capucha caída.

Me has asustado.- dijo Giselle, cubriéndose con la sábana.

¿_Qué_ estás haciendo? – murmuró Betsabé con su tono indolente, arqueando las finas cejas en una expresión por lo demás inexpresiva.

¿De qué hablas? – Giselle se pasó la mano por los ojos, soñolienta.

La mujer Nephilim suspiró, como conminándose a tener toda la paciencia del mundo, y entonces dijo suavemente:

Has abandonado tus investigaciones en la Isla, para ir a retozar con ese bruto visceral de hotel en hotel, mientras tramas una especie de asesinato múltiple. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Parecía levemente, sólo levemente irritada. Giselle se incorporó dejando caer la sábana sobre su regazo y tanteó la cabecera de la cama en busca del paquete de cigarrillo.- Se tomó su tiempo para escoger uno, encenderlo, darle un par de caladas y reclinarse sobre la cabecera, mientras Betsabé le clavaba la mirada.

Me siento honrada.- dijo la doctora expulsando una línea de humo. Mi hija se digna a preocuparse por mí.

No estoy de humor, _madre_.- siseó Betsabé, recalcando esta última palabra con tono frío y antinatural.

Pues aprende de tu padre. – contestó Giselle – Él tuvo paciencia hasta el final y vivió desde los albores de los tiempos. Y no se te ocurra hablarme en ese tono. Nephilim o no, estás aquí porque yo te he creado.

Expulsó otra calada de humo, sintiéndose satisfecha de sí misma, mientras Betsabé aguardaba en silencio.

Creía – dijo la doctora por fin – que no te interesaban mis experimentos, que te traía sin cuidado que los hiciera o los dejara de hacer. Y he aquí que apenas los he dejado, acudes alteradísima a ver qué me pasa. Debí haberlo hecho antes.

No te confundas – intervino la bella – Me preocupas porque estás loca. Lo que quieres hacer es absurdo. Y no conviene a mis propósitos.

Giselle se irguió como si la hubieran pinchado, mostrando sus pequeños y rosados senos.

_¡Tus propósitos!_ – escupió - ¡Estoy harta de tus propósitos! ¡Ingrata ignorante! ¿Quién te dio la vida, quién te crió? Sin embargo me vuelves la espalda como si te avergonzaras de mí. ¡Te inicias en el culto de esa diosa infernal y olvidas que todo me lo debes a mí!

Con un movimiento brusco, aplastó el cigarrillo en un cenicero que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Betsabé seguía mirándole con frialdad.

Estás loca.- repitió con calma – Sólo piensas en tu estúpida venganza. La muerte de todos ellos no cambiará nada.

Me parece que ya basta.- suspiró Giselle, consternada - ¿Quieres decirme que vas a impedirme que liquide a esos cabrones? ¿A los que asesinaron a tu padre, a los que colaboraron con ellos? ¿De qué bando estás, Betsabé?

Del mío propio.

Giselle soltó un suspiro, y alargó la mano para acariciar el brazo de su hija.

Eso es lo que no comprendes, mi preciosa Betsabé. Tu bando es el mío. Yo siempre he estado de tu parte. ¿Por qué te has alejado de mí?

Ella ladeó la cabeza suavemente.

Lilith, la Madre de todos los Nephilim, se me ha revelado. Sé que no crees en Ella, pero te aseguro que Ella engendró a mi padre y él la veía como la veo yo, como tú me estás viendo ahora a mí, como la veía Gertrude, su sacerdotisa. Ella me ha dicho que, si le ofrezco en sacrificio al Lux Veritatis y a su amante en su altar de la Vorágine, destruirá el Orbe y los Fragmentos, de modo que nada ya podrá herirme y seré inmortal e invencible como no llegó a serlo Karel.

Giselle la observaba atónita.

¿De modo que es por eso por lo que les permitiste escapar de la Isla?

Betsabé se limitó a asentir.

¿Y puede esa... Lilith, romper ese cristal?

Ella lo creó, Ella lo puede destruir.

La doctora se reclinó.

Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

No era la voluntad de la Gran Diosa. Ahora ya lo sabes. Abstente de tocarles un pelo a los tres, pues me pertenecen.

¿Los tres? ¿Quién es el tercero?

La Amazona está encinta. Qué mejor sacrificio para la Reina de la Vorágine que sacrificarle al Lux Veritatis más fuerte que ha habido nunca y a su hijo nonato.

Giselle se reía. Hundió el rostro en la almohada y siguió riéndose, encantada.

Pide a esa diosa que me deje verlo.

Estás loca.- repitió de nuevo Betsabé, y se alzó de la butaca – No es un acto de venganza. Hago esto porque Ella me lo ordena. De lo contrario, hubiera dejado que mataras al Lux Veritatis de la forma que más te placiera, allá en la Isla, y me habría olvidado de la Amazona y de su hijo, al menos mientras ninguno de los dos supusieran la menor amenaza para mí.

Al ver que Betsabé tenía intenciones de partir, Giselle se levantó y tomó a su hija del brazo.

No te vayas, Betsabé. No hace nada estábamos unidas. Pero desde que partiste a Meteora, eres otra. Quédate conmigo.

No puedo ni debo.

Me acabas de preguntar qué estaba haciendo yo. Bien, hija mía, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo tú?

No tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas, pero lo haré porque aún te aprecio.- terció Betsabé - Estoy cumpliendo las órdenes de la Madre, y en ello ando ocupada.

¿Y qué te ordena esa oscura Lilith? ¿Qué es más importante que nuestros proyectos? ¿Por qué no te libras ya de esos y...?

Debo hacerlo según Ella lo disponga. No puedo ni debo decirte nada más. Adiós, madre

¡Betsabé!

La doctora extendió los brazos, pero sus dedos sólo asieron aire. Se quedó un momento inmóvil, luego dejó caer los brazos.

Madre...

No había habido sarcasmo ni frialdad en aquella última palabra. Aquello de algún modo la animó. Betsabé no se había marchado completamente de su lado. En cuanto se le pasara aquella obsesión con la dichosa Lilith...

Bien. Su visita había sido una advertencia.

No debía tocar ni a Lara ni a Kurtis.

Pero... ¿acaso había dicho algo de los demás?

(…)

Zip se echó atrás en su silla, hinchó un inmenso globo de chicle y lo hizo estallar ruidosamente. Lara lo fulminó con la mirada.

En cuanto Zip deje de hacerse notar, empezaré.

Selma dio un brusco codazo a su compañero, y éste se recolocó en la silla.

Bien, - prosiguió Lara, paseando su mirada por todos los presentes – Kurtis y yo hemos estado discutiendo qué hacer, y hemos llegado a cierta conclusión aunque, por supuesto, quisiera conocer vuestra opinión al respecto, puesto que en cierto modo también estáis afectados.

En ese punto, Kurtis tomó la palabra.

Giulia está de momento irrecuperable, pero fuera de peligro. El espíritu que la ocupa no le está haciendo daño, como le ocurre al abad de Meteora. Dado que de momento no podemos forzarle a que abandone su cuerpo...

Sí que podemos.- gruñó Marcus por lo bajo.

... y no apruebo los métodos que sugiere Marcus para ello – recalcó Kurtis mirándolo de reojo – ya que eso sólo causaría dolor a Giulia, vamos a tener que seguir nuestro propio camino antes de que el panorama empeore, y puede hacerlo mucho.

"A pesar de que en principio no estaba de acuerdo con Lara, parece que no habrá más remedio. Vamos a partir en breve hacia Siria".

Ivanoff dio un respingo y Selma se quedó boquiabierta.

¡A Siria! – fue Marie quien habló - ¡A Siria! ¡Di más bien a la Vorágine!

En efecto.- concedió Lara.

Se oyó un bufido de desprecio, y vieron a Marcus negar con la cabeza.

Apreciados amigos, estáis locos. No se va a La Vorágine, es La Vorágine quien va a ti. ¿De verdad esperáis ir a Siria y encontrar un agujero en un paraje perdido que os conduzca a un mundo subterráneo con ríos de lava y diablos con cuernos?

Por supuesto que no.- recalcó Lara – Aunque no lo tengo del todo claro, parece que La Vorágine es más un estado mental, un mundo paralelo, otra dimensión que no está presente en la Tierra, pero que es más fácil alcanzarlo desde la zona de Siria que en cualquier otra parte.

Nadie nunca ha estado tan loco como para intentar ir allá. No duraréis con vida más de cinco segundos.- Marie dirigió su mirada hacia su hijo - ¡Kurtis, por favor! ¿Tan poco te importa ella? ¡Sabes que ambos vais a morir!

No tenemos opción.- dijo él sin perder la calma. – Se avecinan cosas terribles. Lo presiento. Ni siquiera soy capaz de discernir qué son. Tenemos que actuar. Es preferible a quedarse sentados esperando la catástrofe.

La mujer se levantó, furibunda, del asiento.

¿Y qué vais a hacer allí, desgraciados? ¿Ir hasta las mismas narices de Satanás y pedirle que os deje en paz? ¿Intentar negociar con su Esposa? ¡Eso suponiendo que logréis cruzar el umbral!

Un carraspeo suave la interrumpió. Ivanoff estaba ajustándose los anteojos.

Bueno, Marie, seamos objetivos. Hay una profecía...

Los demonios mienten o dicen verdades según les conviene.- cortó Marie, y señaló a Kurtis - ¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!

Él se negaba a ponerse nervioso.

La Voz En Las Tinieblas no es un demonio cualquiera. No actúa como un demonio de bajo estatus. Es la mano derecha de Lilith. No hubiera venido aquí para soltar mentiras.

Como decía – continuó Ivanoff, carraspeando de nuevo –, hay una profecía en la que al parecer, estamos todos metidos. Un Sabio, un Ángel, un Guerrero y una Amazona, un Oculto, un Inocente y un Impuro...

Tanteó el bolsillo y extrajo un papel arrugado.

Como sabéis, recientemente he estado hablando con algunos de vosotros, exceptuando a Lara y a Kurtis que, obviamente, no pueden ser otros que la Amazona y el Guerrero, respectivamente. Y he llegado a algunas conclusiones y probabilidades.

Vlad – terció Selma suavemente – son sólo conjeturas. Puede que no se refiera exclusivamente a gente de nuestro entorno.

Por supuesto, querida.- dijo él palmeando su mano con afecto – Pero estoy harto de ser de tan poca utilidad. Déjame lucirme un poco.

Carraspeó de nuevo, ajustó sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y se recolocó en la silla. Todos le observaban en silencio, Y Lara sonreía divertida.

Analicemos la profecía. _"Aunque dos irán a verter su sangre a los pies de la Gran Madre"_, esta parte es bastante desagradable, dice que dos personas morirán a en presencia o por mano de Lilith, pues el atributo de Gran Madre es aplicable a muchas diosas de la Antigüedad y ésta no es una excepción, _"serán siete los que transiten la Senda Amarga"_, está claro, ¿no? Siete personas van a pasar por esto, y Senda Amarga es el apelativo de una experiencia muy dura, probablemente en la Vorágine... _el Guerrero y la Amazona_, bueno, habría que ser idiota para no deducir esto. Mucho antes de esta profecía ya se le dio este apelativo a nuestros dos compañeros aquí presentes. No hay otra Amazona sobre la faz de la Tierra actualmente, y el Guerrero que la acompaña no puede ser otro que tú, amigo. _El Impuro y el Inocente_... aquí topamos con el primer muro de ladrillos. Pero creo que el Impuro podría ser nuestra amiga Giulia, dado a sus actividades anteriores a...

Me parece despectivo por tu parte.- cortó Kurtis, irritado. – Que Giulia haya sido prostituta no significa nada para esos seres que se manchan las manos de sangre a diario. Además, ella es ahora la receptora del espíritu profético.

Ivanoff se encogió de hombres.

Yo sólo teorizo, amigo. Bien, sigamos. _El Sabio_, pues, no es por ser engreídos, pero existen al menos cuatro probabilidades de Sabio. En primer lugar, el hermano Marcus, último Sanador y depositario de un gran legado que Kurtis no quiso aceptar; Marie, que es descendiente de un pueblo matriarcal indígena de gran sabiduría y todo lo conoce acerca de plantas, curaciones y atenciones primarias; Selma, que es experta en mitología y culturas semitas, y por último este humilde servidor, que es un erudito. De modo que el tema del Sabio está bastante complejo.

Carraspeó de nuevo, y prosiguió.

_El Ángel_. Tengo mis motivos para afirmar que se refiere a la dama Betsabé.

Lara se echó a reír.

Es absurdo que nadie haga transitar a Betsabé por ninguna Senda Amarga. Esa zorra estará como en casa en medio de La Vorágine.

Bueno, como quieras, querida. _El Inocente_ es Radha, sin duda alguna.

La adolescente hindú, que estaba cerca de la ventana, alzó su rostro al oír su nombre y miró estupefacta al grupo de gente que debatía en una lengua que no acababa de entender.

Lara se escandalizó.

¡Radha! Creo que te has equivocado, Vlad. ¿Qué tiene que ver Radha con esto? ¡No es más que una niña!

Y el Oculto. – prosiguió Vlad – Ahí sí que me doy por rendido. No tengo la menor idea. _"Esto digo yo, la Voz En las Tinieblas: de los dos que derramen su sangre, sólo uno podría ser redimido, y le redimirá la voluntad de la Diosa. Pero ay de ellos si la Inefable no queda satisfecha: ninguno verá de nuevo la luz de los mortales."_ Está claro, de los dos que van a morir, uno puede salvarse si complace a Lilith. Pero, ¿cómo complacer a la Inefable? Otro gran misterio.

Plegó el papel de nuevo y se quitó los anteojos.

Como veis, no he avanzado gran cosa. Dudo de todo excepto de Lara y de Kurtis. Hay demasiadas probabilidades para el Sabio, y discrepáis de lo demás. Pero sostengo que lo adecuado es marchar hacia Siria, y no sólo ellos dos, sino todos.

Marcus y Marie negaron al unísono.

Es insensato. – terció el anciano – Perdonad, pero no sabéis de qué estáis hablando. Es un suicidio colectivo. No lo apruebo.

Lara tanteó la mesa. Sobre ésta, había un vaso lleno de agua. Se lo llevó la los labios y dio un trago.

Marcus – dijo, depositando el vaso, sobre la mesa – Tenemos que hacer algo. De lo contrario, la situación se nos escapará de las manos.

No sabemos qué puede estar tramando Betsabé – prosiguió Kurtis – ni qué intentará de nuevo la Cábala, ni mucho menos qué podemos esperar de...

De pronto, Lara se sintió mal. Dejó de prestar atención a las palabras de Kurtis y se llevó las manos a las sienes, que de repente le dolían como si se las estuvieran aplastando con tenazas de hierro. Sintió un regusto amargo en la boca. Miró de reojo el vaso y entonces lo comprendió.

Soltó un grito de rabia.

¡Lara! – gritó Selma, que había sido la primera en verlo - ¿Qué tienes?

Todos callaron y la miraron. Kurtis la agarró por el brazo con tanta fuerza que creyó que se lo iba a arrancar de un tirón. No se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo al suelo y él trataba de sostenerla. Se sujetó a la mesa y retrocedió tres pasos hacia la puerta.

Un grito de horror taladró el aire. Había sido Radha. Sólo ella era capaz de gritar tan agudo. Cuando bajó la mirada, vio una mancha oscura que se esparcía sobre sus pantalones, muslos abajo, mientras sentía como un mar de fluido cálido manar de ella.

Maria ya estaba junto a su lado, tratando de sostenerla, pero ella se deshizo de sus brazos, se lanzó contra la puerta y la abrió, y se lanzó hacia el centro del patio.

Maddalena estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, mirándola con una sonrisa fría.

Lara se desplomó sobre las losas del patio, mientras la sangre se extendía bajo ella. Ni siquiera oyó a alguien (¿era Selma?) gemir llena de horror:

¡Embarazada! ¡Está embarazada!

_Te lo advertí, _susurraron los coralinos labios de Maddalena, pero era la Voz quien hablaba por ella.

Se desmayó.

(…)

_Betsabé la miraba desde arriba. Nunca se había percatado de lo alta que era._

_¡Zorra! ¡Lárgate de aquí!_

_Notó otro espasmo y gritó. Estaba tendida en un charco de sangre._

_¡Fuera! ¡Maldita seas, todo esto es por tu culpa!_

_No me mires así. Yo no te he envenenado. Yo no he provocado este aborto._

_Largo. Déjame. ¿Estás contenta, hija de puta?_

_He venido a ofrecerte un trueque, Lara, pero debes darte prisa. Puedo salvar a tu hijo. Pero debes darme algo a cambio._

_Márchate. Te odio. Fuera de aquí._

_Dime dónde ocultas los Tres Fragmentos. _

_Ya lo sabes, maldita seas. Lo sabes todo cuando quieres. Lárgate, cógelos y córtate el cuello con ellos._

_Tu amante ha sido muy astuto. No sólo ha cercado su mente con una barrera que yo no puedo penetrar, sino también la tuya. Y tanto él como tú sois los únicos que sabéis donde estás._

_Otra contracción. Y la sensación horrible de estar desangrándose, de estar dejando escapar, morir, aquella vida que..._

_Tu hijo va a morir, Lara. ¿Tan poco te importa? ¡Oh, si su padre ni tan sólo lo sabía!_

_¡Cállate!_

_¡Los Fragmentos, Lara! ¡Ahora o nunca!_

_Lara cerró los ojos para no verla, y derrotada, confesó dónde los había ocultado todo aquel tiempo, desde que Selma y Marie le habían entregado los otros dos._

_Betsabé sonrió. Qué bella era._

_Gracias, Lara. Sabía que serías sensata. Ahora mi parte._

_Se inclinó sobre ella y aplicó sus suaves labios sobre su frente. Lara intentó repeler aquellos brazos que la rodeaban, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse._

_De nuevo vino la negrura..._

(…)

El cuerpo de Maddalena, que ella ya no controlaba, dio media vuelta y recorrió de nuevo el corredor en dirección a la alcoba donde la habían encerrado y de donde había logrado salir. Anduvo sin prisas, serena, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y sintiendo el roce suave del camisón blanco que llevaba en los tobillos descalzos, ajena a los gritos y demás muestras del drama que dejaba a sus espaldas y que ella misma había provocado.

Con calma, cerró la puerta, aislando un tanto los agudos alaridos de Radha, y sentándose frente al tocador barroco, empezó a cepillarse con parsimonia la bellísima cabellera.

Al alzar la vista, vio el rostro de Betsabé en el espejo. Estaba tras ella, pero no se giró. La miró a través del cristal.

¿Eres tú la que llaman Voz En Las Tinieblas? – inquirió la Nephilim en tono cortante.

Yo soy.- respondió sin dejar de cepillarse el cabello.

Las pálidas mejillas de Betsabé se habían teñido de rubor, como siempre que se enfurecía.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Claro.- terció la Voz con calma – Le he dado una lección de humildad a esa estúpida engreída. Yo soy la Voz de la Gran Diosa. Nadie se burla de mí, y menos una sucia mortal.

Los largos dedos de Betsabé se hincaron en el terciopelo del respaldo de la butaca.

¿Y tú te llamas sierva de Lilith? – le espetó - ¿Acaso no sabías que tanto la Amazona como su hijo deben ser sacrificados a Ella en su altar y no antes y de ningún otro modo?

La Voz se giró y sonrió.

Claro que sí, Señora. ¿Me tomas por tonta? Sabía que tú te apresurarías a reparar el posible daño. Lo importante es que a partir de ahora esa furcia se lo pensará dos veces antes de subestimarnos a todos. Y ten por cierto que cuento con el beneplácito de la Madre, que ha querido probar tu rapidez y eficacia.

Tu juego ha sido demasiado peligroso.- siseó Betsabé - Podría no haber llegado a tiempo.

Te subestimas, Señora.- se burló la Voz, girándose de nuevo hacia el espejo – Más bien dame las gracias por ofrecerte la oportunidad de averiguar dónde escondía esa perra los Fragmentos.

Pero Betsabé no dijo nada. Alzó la vista, miró la puerta y murmuró antes de desaparecer:

Viene a por ti.

La puerta se abrió de par en par con un brutal golpe. Quien apareció en el marco de la misma, con el rostro congestionado por la furia, era Kurtis. Sin decir nada, se abalanzó sobre ella y, asiéndola por la melena, la arrojó contra el espejo, que se quebró cuando su cabeza golpeó contra el cristal. Magdalena cayó de lado, rebotó contra el tocador y fue a parar al suelo, alzándosele el camisón hasta los muslos. Kurtis, fuera de sí, empezó a golpearla repetidamente mientras ella hacía inútil intento de protegerse con los brazos.

¡Idiota!- aulló, tratando de defenderse a patadas y arañazos - ¡Detente, inútil! ¡Recuerda que es a Giulia...!

Un puñetazo le cortó el aliento. La cara se le estrelló de nuevo contra el suelo y se le nubló la vista, mientras un líquido ardiente le llenaba la boca. Observó, fascinada, las gotas carmesí que empezaban a salpicar el suelo.

Otro tirón de pelo la obligó a incorporarse y a mirar directamente a su agresor. Volvió a gritar, más de rabia y humillación que de dolor. El dolor lo llevaba Maddalena, no ella.

Había dejado de golpearla, pero la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la sacudía con tanta violencia que creyó que lo dientes le iban a salir volando.

¿Te estás divirtiendo? – le gritó a la cara, enajenado - ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ¡Puta! ¿No teníais bastante conmigo, con destrozar mi vida, la de mi madre, la de mi padre, la de todos nosotros? ¡Malditos seáis! ¡Teníais que tocarla _a ella_!

Lilith... me ha enviado a castigar... a los orgullosos... y ella ha pecado con su orgullo. – gorgoteó mientras un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios. – Puedes matar a Giulia, pero a mí no puedes matarme.

Otro golpe la obligó de nuevo a morder el suelo. Con un grito de furia, el cuerpo se convulsionó y lanzó a Kurtis hacia atrás. Con un fuerte alarido, Maddalena quedó libre.

Él se incorporó, frotándose la cabeza, aturdido, y vio a la joven pelirroja arrastrarse hasta la pared y cubrirse la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba. Tenía el camisón desgarrado y salpicado de sangre.

Kurtis se contempló las manos, furioso consigo mismo, y se arrodilló junto a ella, que temblaba como un cordero y ni siquiera se había percatado de que un jirón de tela dejaba casi al descubierto uno de sus senos.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había dicho? Loco de rabia por lo que le había sucedido a Lara, casi había matado a Maddalena.

A Maddalena, que no podía ser más inocente. A Maddalena, que había abandonado a su dueño para ir en busca de él. A Maddalena, que se había ofrecido a ocupar su lugar en la cámara de tortura.

Giulia... – murmuró, avergonzado – Giulia, perdóname. He perdido el control. Yo no...

Ella se descubrió la cara. Tenía el labio partido y un ojo tumefacto, pero la mirada que brillaba en sus ojos no era de rencor. Se arrojó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que le cortó el aliento.

¡Kurtis! – sollozó - ¡Ella me obligó... lo siento... el vaso... yo no quería! ¡No sabía que esperaba un hijo!

Se estremeció. _Yo tampoco lo sabía, Giulia_. Las lágrimas de ella le humedecían el cuello mientras lloraba apretada contra él. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Marcus, que observaba solemne la escena, y que parecía estar satisfecho con la expulsión del demonio a través de la violencia.

_Largo de aquí_, le ordenó con la mirada, lleno de remordimiento. El anciano se encogió de hombros y se retiró.

¡Por favor...! – seguía sollozando ella - ¡Te lo ruego... no permitas que entre de nuevo... manténla alejada de mí... por favor!

Te lo prometo.- susurró él, acariciando sus hermosos bucles y rojizos.

El espejo barroco, hecho añicos, multiplicaba sus figuras abrazadas por mil.

(…)

Lara abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose vencida, agotada.

Sentadas al pie del lecho, Selma y Marie, como dos ángeles guardianes, velaban su descanso. Al verla moverse, Selma se irguió en su silla y tocó a Marie suavemente en el hombro.

¿Cómo estás? – dijo la mujer india, levantándose y acercándose a ella.

No podría estar peor.- suspiró ella, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.- Todo se ha echado a perder.

Selma y Marie intercambiaron una mirada inquieta.

Lara – intervino de nuevo Marie – tu... la criatura ha sobrevivido. Todavía está dentro de ti, y parece que saldrá adelante. No me explico cómo ha podido ser, porque prácticamente se había desprendido ya... pero el caso es que lo ha superado.

Lara no respondió. Tenía la mirada clavada en el techo artesonado de madera. Selma titubeó:

Lara... ¿sabías que estabas embarazada, verdad?

¡Cómo no va a saberlo! – estalló Marie, sacudiendo su larga melena - ¡Sólo una idiota no se daría cuenta, estando como está de tres meses! – se inclinó hacia la yacente – En nombre de todo lo sagrado, ¿cómo nos has podido ocultar esto?

Lara no respondió ni despegó su mirada del techo, pero su ceño levemente fruncido indicaba que empezaba a irritarse.

Déjala – susurró Selma dulcemente. Tomó a Marie por el brazo y ambas salieron. Marie se dejó llevar pero dedicó una mirada de rencor a Lara, que ella no vio porque seguía mirando al techo.

Si nos necesitas – susurró de nuevo la dulce voz de la turca – estaremos aquí.

Ella no nos necesita – oyó que decía Marie, malhumorada – Ella nunca nos ha necesitado.

La puerta se cerró. Los ojos de Lara se cerraron con ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí tumbada, exánime pero despierta, no oyendo más que el susurro del viento y el gran silencio del castillo, pues aquél no era día de visita.

La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Alguien anduvo hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado. Lara no quería abrir los ojos, pero se recriminó por cobarde y se incorporó. Era Kurtis.

Para ella fue como si lo viera por primera vez, por extraño que pareciere. La expresión ambigua, indescriptible, del rostro; la blancura de la piel que contrastaba con los oscuro de su cabello y de su vello facial. El ceño siempre ligeramente fruncido, lo que le daba eterna expresión de adusta seriedad. Los ojos de aquel azul tan insólito, tan espeso, como un atardecer que ha concluido pero que aún no es negra noche.

Y sobretodo, la sensación de envejecimiento en un hombre que aún era joven, y el saber que aquellas ojeras, aquella palidez en los labios, lo demacrado de su rostro nada tenían que ver con la edad, sino con años, años y años de dolor y de sufrimiento, de guerras, de duras pruebas, de prisión y de tortura, de engaños y mentiras, de una vida que él no quería vivir, impuesta por la fuerza.

Y su silencio. Su eterno mutismo. Cuando más fuerte era la pena más íntimo era su dolor. No había manera ahora, ni nunca la había habido, de saber qué estaba pensando, qué ocultaba tras su silencio.

Por favor, di algo.- murmuró Lara – Si estás furioso conmigo por haberte ocultado la verdad, grítame, sacúdeme, pero no te quedes así.

Kurtis suspiró y se llevó las manos a las sienes, como si lo atenazara un brutal dolor de cabeza.

Eres tú quien me debe unas palabras.

¿A qué había sonado su voz? ¿A amenaza, a peligro? ¿Era un tono de furia, de algo que iba a estallar? En cualquier caso, el daño estaba hecho y ella no podía culparle.

El error ha sido mío – dijo Lara, tratando de sonar lo más serena posible – Te dije que todo estaba bajo control, pero no era así. No te he mentido, de verdad creía que esto no iba a suceder. Al parecer no fui lo bastante precavida.

Se detuvo, tratando la avistar la menor reacción en Kurtis, pero él seguía mudo e inmóvil.

Me enteré de que estaba embarazada en el hospital de Izmir.- continuó, ya menos segura – Los malestares que había tenido los había atribuido a que estaba herida y enferma. Cuando lo supe, lo oculté a todos. Una parte de mí quería deshacerse de esa criatura, lo admito...

La voz se le quebró. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera mantener la calma? ¿Dónde estaba su serenidad, su frialdad?

... y quizá hubiera sido lo mejor.- concluyó, mirándole de nuevo a los ojos – Pero otra parte de mí me decía que si tú morías... si ellos acababan contigo, esta criatura sería lo único que me quedaría de ti... un hombre extraordinario al que, sin embargo, no he logrado conocer más allá de lo que su mirada y su silencio ha querido decirme; un hombre por el que siento algo que jamás he sentido por ninguna otra persona.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo.

_Ergo_ – suspiró, abriendo las manos – no tuve valor para abortar. Y ahora que casi le he perdido, he pagado un precio muy alto por su vida.

Se inclinó levemente hacia delante y cogió la mano de Kurtis. Estaba fría como la de un cadáver.

Betsabé se me apareció mientras me desangraba. Dijo que si yo le revelaba dónde estaban los Tres Fragmentos del Orbe, salvaría la vida a la criatura... y a mí.

Él se levantó bruscamente. La expresión de desconcierto y confusión habían aumentado. Lara se maldijo por haberle provocado tanto dolor.

¡Y yo intenté proteger tu mente de ella!

No estaba dispuesta a ceder – intervino Lara – pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte y admito que no quería perderle ahora que había decidido quedarme con él.

Kurtis se llevó de nuevo las manos a las sienes.

He cometido un terrible error.- concluyó Lara – Le he revelado a Betsabé dónde estaban los Fragmentos. Se los llevará a esa Lilith y los destruirá. No habrá manera de matarla y estaremos perdidos.

La culpa es mía.- murmuró él – Debía haber intuido lo que tramaba... si no nos hubiéramos esforzado...

Lara negó violentamente con la cabeza.

¡Basta! ¡No puedes asumir tú toda la culpa! Soy yo la que te he decepcionado. Ya tienes bastante carga sobre tus hombros, amor mío. No cargues tú también con mis fallos.

Kurtis soltó un suspiro estremecido y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Lara creyó que iba a llorar, pero de inmediato retiró las manos y sus ojos estaban secos y enrojecidos.

Bastante carga sobre mis hombros... llevo toda la vida cargando con todo. Antes de conocerte sentía la tentación de ponerme la pistola en la cabeza continuamente.- se calló abruptamente. Estaba hablando demasiado de sí mismo. Pero luego reanudó su discurso hablando con rabia contenida – Acabo de darle a Giulia tal paliza que casi la mato. La Voz no ha soportado la humillación y ha salido de ella, pero volverá. Sé que volverá. Y yo no soy más que un bestia que ha perdido los estribos...

¿Le has pegado a causa de mí?

Ella fue obligada a envenenarte.- jadeó Kurtis – La he castigado sabiendo que no lo merecía. Pero sin ti nada tiene sentido, Lara... y nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hago me sale bien... he fallado... ¿cómo he podido ser tan idiota de no ver...?

Se desplomó de nuevo en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza con desespero. Lara nunca le había visto tan atormentado, él que solía ser tan inexpresivo. Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, pero él no lloró.

Kurtis, perdóname por haberte ocultado esto.- murmuró- Todo lo demás carece de importancia. – dudó un momento y luego prosiguió – No voy a exigirte responsabilidad por un error que ha sido sólo mío. Si no quieres tener nada que ver con esta criatura, lo entenderé. Puedo hacerme cargo yo sola y de hecho, pensaba hacerlo...

Se interrumpió. Él había recobrado la calma y la miraba solemnemente.

Me ofendes, Lara. A mí esa criatura me importa tanto como a ti. Y creo que si ha logrado sobrevivir a todo hasta ahora, bien merece una oportunidad.

Le retiró suavemente el brazo y se levantó. Lara le miraba estupefacta.

No sé cómo puedes tener tanta paciencia conmigo, después de haberte decepcionado de tal modo.

Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, _milady_. Tú ya me habrías matado por no confiar en ti.

Tanteó en su bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo, que tras ponérselo en los labios encendió con un gesto que a ella le parecía tremendamente sexy.

Me he comportado como una estúpida.- susurró.

No has sido la única.- suspiró él, expulsando el humo.

Lara le miró un instante y sonrió.

¿Qué?- dijo él.

He aquí un hombre que no se asusta ante la perspectiva de ser padre. Hasta en eso tenías que ser diferente.

Él se rió, pero era una risa cargada de amargura.

Si sobrevivimos los tres a esto, será lo mejor que me haya pasado nunca.- arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó con el tacón – Será lo único por lo que valdrá la pena haber nacido, aparte de haberte conocido a ti, Lara. Todo lo demás... querría olvidarlo para siempre.

Ella no respondió, porque sabía a qué se refería. Sí, ahora lo sabía.

(…)

En dos días, Marcus, Maddalena, Lara y Kurtis habían partido hacia Siria.

En principio tanto Lara como Kurtis habían pensado en partir inmediatamente, prácticamente sin avisar, pero no fue posible en modo alguno.

Primero porque el encargado de comunicarse con el monasterio de Meteora y exigir, más que pedir, el famoso helicóptero, sufragado a saber con qué, con el que habían sido transportados allá hacía dos años y que seguía siendo usado por los monjes, fue Zip. Al rato lo sabían todos los inquilinos del castillo.

Por supuesto, los monjes no se negaron a ello, pero exigieron la presencia de Marcus para tratar de sanar al abad Nikos, del que nadie se explicaba cómo podía seguir vivo.

En realidad había sido cosa de Betsabé, que no viendo necesidad alguna de matarle, le había ordenado al espíritu no propasarse. Sin embargo cada día era una tortura y ya empezaba a resultar demasiado caro el precio que estaba pagando por haberle puesto las manos encima.

Y Maddalena... era como una piedra en la bota para Lara, que no entendía por qué debían llevársela con ellos.

No veo para qué la quieres.- siseó entre dientes, fulminando a Kurtis con la mirada – No hará más que molestarnos. Ya andamos bastante perdidos como para...

La Voz está en contacto con ella, puede volver a reclamarla. Si alguien nos ha de guiar, es ella.- replicó Kurtis con calma, tratando de aparentar que no se sentía ofendido por la celosa actitud de ella.

No fue la única cara larga que tuvo que soportar. Marie les dio la espalda apenas supo que se iban y se encerró en la alcoba que le había sido asignada. Y a Radha se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando supo que Lara, a la que empezaba a querer como una hermana mayor, la iba a dejar atrás de nuevo. Pero también se mantuvo en silencio.

Zip y Selma estaban demasiado ensimismados uno con el otro como para preocuparse excesivamente e Ivanoff seguía sumido en sus libros. Sin embargo, tiempo no le faltó a la turca para escurrirse hasta la exploradora y decirle:

¿Estás segura? Mira que en tu estado...

¡En mi estado! No me falta una pierna, Selma. Puedo valerme perfectamente, no estoy lisiada.

Sabes a qué me refiero... Marie está muy disgustada...

Eso tendrá que decírselo Kurtis. Es su madre. Yo no tengo obligaciones con ella.

Y Kurtis, la tarde en que partieron subió para hablar con ella. Marie no le abrió la puerta. Selma observó de lejos cómo él hablaba con el rostro pegado a la puerta. Le estaba diciendo algo, pero ninguna voz salió. Al final se retiró en silencio. Al cruzarse con la turca en el pasillo, Kurtis le sonrió y le dijo:

Está enfadada. Es natural. Le quitaron a su marido muy pronto y luego le quitaron también a su hijo, y ahora le quitan a... – dejó de hablar un instante, y luego continuó - Preferiría que me gritara, pero nunca ha sido su estilo. Cuídala por mí, Selma. ¿Lo harás?

Claro que sí.- sonrió ella, y ruborizándose le dio un abrazo – Cuida tú de Lara. Ella es muy dueña y sabe cuidarse pero... arriesga demasiado. Y por supuesto cuidate tú. No me pasé casi medio mes cuidándote para que ahora la vayamos a fastidiar.

Y allí estaban, aposentados en el helicóptero, esperando para partir. Maddalena miraba ausente por la ventana, acurrucada en su asiento, como si nada de aquello fuera con ella. Ivanoff, agarrándose con fuerza las gafas para que no le salieran volando con la ventisca que alzaban las hélices, gritó por encima del rugido del motor:

¿Os he dicho ya que estáis como una cabra? Vais hacia ninguna parte y sin ningún objetivo.

La Voz dirá – se burló Lara, subiendo al helicóptero. Se había vestido con pantalones y gabardina, y prácticamente lograba ocultar su incipiente embarazo – En serio, Vlad, permaneciendo aquí sólo lograremos poneros a todos en peligro. Ya que llevamos el Mal colgado de los faldones, al menos lo alejaremos de aquí.

Cuando el helicóptero se alzó, todos permanecían en silencio. Kurtis iba sentado junto al monje que pilotaba y conversaba en él en voz muy baja. Marcus, sentado al lado de Lara, se giró hacia él y dijo:

Yo me quedaré en Meteora para tratar de ayudar al abad. Me mantendré en contacto con vosotros a través de Kurtis – al ver a Lara arquear las cejas, éste añadió – Es demasiado complejo de explicar ahora mismo. Si me necesitáis debéis llamarme. Puede que sea un viejo pero sé cómo manejar a estos demonios y – aquí bajó la voz – y además no creo que él quiera llamarme.

El vuelo hasta Meteora se hizo eterno aunque en principio no había tanta distancia como pudiera pensarse. Nadie habló y Lara se pasó todo el viaje observando por el rabillo del ojo a Maddalena, que permaneció con la vista fija en el paisaje, sin apenas moverse. Los mechones cobrizos le ocultaban en parte los moratones del rostro.

No es que Lara se hubiera alegrado de que Kurtis reaccionara de aquel modo contra ella. Hubiera sido excesivamente cruel por su parte. Simplemente, le extrañaba que él, tan tendiente al autocontrol, hubiera perdido los estribos de aquel modo y contra alguien que no podía defenderse y no era del todo culpable... sin embargo no podía sentir ninguna lástima por ella.

Mientras la miraba discretamente, no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué cada vez la soportaba menos. Sólo había osado plantarle cara una vez, hacía tiempo, cuando la había pillado ofreciéndole su cuerpo desnudo a Kurtis a través de su camisón mojado. Le había dicho que no todas nacían entre algodones. Y bien, había dado en el clavo. Pero desde que los había sacado a todos de la Isla, ella la evitaba, rehuía su mirada y no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento.

No, no era rival para ella. Casi le temía. Pero no había sido bastante temor como para que dejara de rondar a Kurtis, que se debatía entre el amor a Lara y el remordimiento por el tormento de aquella mujer que había decidido entregarle su corazón sin reservas.

Lara apretó los labios. Ojalá desapareciera. Que se quitara de en medio, que se la llevara aquel maldito demonio, lo que fuera. No hacía nada más que interponerse y estaba empezando a cansarla.

Por desgracia, no podía hacerle nada, ya que nada justificaría agredir a quien nada le había hecho. En el fondo, y aunque le costara admitirlo, la envidiaba únicamente en una cosa: ella sola se había bastado para encontrar a Kurtis, custodiarlo y ofrecerse a recibir tortura en su lugar antes que Lara. Cuando Lara apenas sabía adónde dirigir sus pasos, ella estaba ya junto a él, observando la tortura, tratando de evitar que le dañaran.

Ella había estado allí antes. Y aunque era inmaduro y hasta insensato por su parte, aquella rabia podía con ella.

Decidió que Maddalena debía desaparecer. No sabía cómo, y desde luego era incapaz de matarla. Pero debía quitarla de en medio. Ella no pintaba ya en aquella historia. Era una ramera y siempre lo sería. Que regresara con sus dueños. Allí no le quedaba nada por hacer.

(…)

Selma deambulaba por los exteriores del castillo con expresión ausente. Se preguntaba qué hacer ahora con su vida. Lara y Kurtis ya no la necesitaban, por más que ello le doliera. Ellos habían partido hacia Siria con Marcus, y ya no tenía ella nada que ver con aquella historia. Y Zip, del que (tenía que admitirlo) se había enamorado, parecía no tener mayor interés que esperar con la nariz pegada a la pantalla del ordenador a que sucediera algo. Selma se sentía impotente. No podía hacer nada por nadie ni tomar ninguna decisión al respecto. Era frustrante.

En vano había tratado de que Marie le abriera la puerta. A los pies de la misma se había sentado Radha, dispuesta a esperar lo que fuera, y cada vez que Selma se acercaba con comida para la anciana se la encontraba allí sentada.

¿Todavía no ha salido? – preguntaba Selma.

La muchacha hindú negaba con la cabeza. Al final, como Marie no tocaba las bandejas de comida, era ella quien se las comía, decidida a no moverse hasta que la anciana saliera.

A Selma le daba horror que Marie llevara allí tres días encerrada, sin comer y sin querer hablar con nadie. Incluso trató de echar abajo la puerta por si había cometido alguna estupidez, pero Radha le aseguró que la oía toser y moverse por el cuarto.

¡Y mientras tanto Zip en su ordenador y Vlad en sus libros! ¿Por qué los hombres nunca eran conscientes de la gravedad de la situación?

En su deambular se había internado por los jardines que rodeaban el castillo y vio frente a ella una especie de cabaña – cobertizo de aquellas que los jardineros usaban para guardar las herramientas. Debería haber dado la vuelta para desandar el camino, pero los instantes que permaneció ensimismada en sus pensamientos serían fatales para ella.

La puerta del cobertizo se abrió bruscamente.

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa para ella, que no tuvo ocasión de reaccionar. Dos enormes y fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás y la alzaron del suelo, arrojándola hacia el interior de la cabaña. Trató de gritar pero una mano le tapó la boca y se vio arrastrada hacia el interior del cobertizo. La puerta se cerró, sumiéndola en la oscuridad.

La famosa arqueóloga Selma Al-Jazira... – susurró una voz femenina que no podía tener relación con aquellos brazos.- Toda una celebridad en su país. Lástima, tan joven...

Se encendió una bombilla en el techo, y la soltaron. Selma retrocedió hasta chocar con un estante lleno de sacos de fertilizante mientras miraba a sus secuestradores.

A uno lo conocía. Era aquel brutal militar que había atado a Kurtis con hilo de alambre. Otro era una mujer que jamás había visto, una rubia dulce de ojos verdes con un exquisito gusto para vestir y realzar la de ya por sí muy luminosa belleza de su rostro.

¿Qué es lo que queréis? – jadeó ella.

No grites. Nadie te oirá. Tenemos hombres apostados en varias zonas de los jardines. Obviamente no los has visto. Te cuento todo esto porque ya no vas a salir de aquí.

Selma le miró aterrada y dijo:

¿Quién eres tú?

Me llamo Giselle Boaz. Ah, ya veo que te suena. Tu amiga británica debe haberte hablado de mí.

¿Qué quieres de mí?

Venganza.

Tres hombres más, a quienes no había visto antes, surgieron que la oscuridad y rodearon a Schäffer. Selma se apretó más contra la estantería, mientras el sudor le corría por la espalda.

¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

¿Eso crees? ¿No eres tú la misma Selma que acogió en su casa a un asesino y le cuidó?

Kurtis no es un asesino. Y yo jamás rechazaría ayudar a alguien enfermo y herido. Tú no ayudas a enfermos y heridos. Los matas.

Infeliz muchacha. No sabes nada de nada. Kurtis asesinó a mi hermana. A mi querida Kristina, que era como una gemela para mí. Lo hizo a sangre fría y sin que ella pudiera defenderse.

¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Selma, indignada.

Di lo que quieras. Pero no contenta con ello, ayudaste a esa puta de Lara Croft, le abriste la ciudad de Edén para que la expoliara, y le ayudaste a que asesinara a Karel.

Fue Karel, por medio de Eckhardt, quien asesinó a mis compañeros y a mi novio, quien destruyó mis proyectos y mi vida entera.- Selma no podía dejar de hablar – No hay otro asesino sino él. Eres tú la que no sabe de qué habla.

Giselle se adelantó dos pasos, y, alzando la mano, le arreó una bofetada. La cara de la muchacha golpeó contra la estantería. Soltó un grito y empezó a sangrarle la boca.

Secuaz.- oyó de nuevo la voz de Giselle.- Maldita zorra turca. Has estado colaborando de buen grado con esa perra y el cerdo de su amante. ¿Crees que tu vida era miserable? Ahora sí que va a ser insoportable.

Alzó la mano de nuevo y chasqueó los dedos. De inmediato los cuatro hombres la rodearon y empezaron a arrastrarla hacia atrás. Selma gritó aún a sabiendas de que nadie la oiría. Su pánico vino en aumento cuando la arrojaron de espaldas sobre la superficie de una mesa y empezaron a sacarle la ropa sin que sus gritos, sollozos y patadas pudieran hacer nada contra la fuerza de aquellos sicarios.

No sufras en vano, querida.- dijo Giselle – No van a violarte. Son hombres de buena raza, de sangre alemana. Nunca se mezclarían con una asquerosa morisca como tú.

En cuanto la acabaron de desnudar, Schäffer tomó una gruesa cadena y la pasó alrededor de una viga de madera que pasaba por arriba, la ajustó bien y con ella ató las muñecas de Selma, que seguía fuertemente sujetada por los otros. Luego dio un tirón al otro extremo de la cadena y levantó a Selma, que quedó medio colgando del techo aunque sus rodillas aún tenían apoyo en la mesa.

Giselle asintió, satisfecha, y entonces Schäffer aseguró la cadena en otra viga. Los otros tres se retiraron de nuevo a su lugar entre las sombras, aunque mirando de reojo la desnudez de Selma, cuya oscura piel estaba húmeda de sudor.

Tus dos amigos – prosiguió la doctora – junto con esa zorra pelirroja y el viejo, han desaparecido. – Así lo habían constatado sus hombres, que llevaban días mezclados entre los turistas que visitan el castillo - ¿Dónde están? ¿Adónde han ido?

Selma calló.

Te he hecho una pregunta. Si no respondes, vas a salir muy mal parada. ¿Adónde han ido?

Silencio.

Giselle soltó un suspiro de fastidio y, alzando la mano, chasqueó de nuevo los dedos.

Schäffer se adelantó y dio una patada a la mesa, volcándola. El cuerpo de Selma, ya sin apoyo, se descolgó y quedó suspendido, sin que los dedos de los pies llegaran a rozar el suelo.

Si no respondes – insistió Giselle – voy a tener que preguntar a cualquier otro amigo tuyo. El muchacho negro, por ejemplo. ¡O la chica hindú! ¿Qué serían unos cuantos dedos más para ellos?

¡Monstruo! – soltó de repente Selma, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por aspirar aire. Aquella postura era muy dolorosa.

No soy más monstruo que ese cabrón y la puta que ha dejado preñada. Ah, por supuesto que sabía eso, querida. ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería yo si no supiera nada de eso?

Schäffer se esforzó por no sonreír. Ver a la refinada Giselle Boaz hablando como un golfillo de barrio bajo era inaudito.

¿Vas a hablar? ¿O tendré que preguntar a otro?

Selma tomó aliento.

¿Sabes una cosa? A tu hermana no la mató Kurtis. La mató Eckhardt pese a todo en lo que le había servido. La mató ante las mismas narices de tu Karel, que no hizo nada por impedirlo.

¡Cierra la boca!

¿Ahora quieres que calle? De haber sido tú y no tu hermana, ese diablo que crees amar tampoco hubiera hecho nada por ti. Y tú malgastas tu vida en su causa. Eres estúpida, pero no me das pena. Ojalá sea cierto que existe un infierno donde van a parar personas como tú. ¡Ojalá, cuando vayas allí, te encuentres con él, y él te dirá lo mismo que yo: que no le importabas nada!

Giselle se abalanzó sobre ella, pero retrocedió asqueada al notar una sustancia pegajosa en la cara. ¡Le había escupido!

¡Adolf! – aulló, girándose - ¡Dámelo!

El mercenario dudó. Miró a la rubia, que se cubría la mejilla sucia con una mano y le tendía temblorosa la otra, con el rostro rojo de ira y los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

Doctora, esto es mejor que...

¡Dámelo! – aulló con segunda vez.

La mano extendida temblaba ante sus narices. Los otros miraban con estupefacción la escena.

Giselle – Schäffer bajó la voz para que sólo le oyera ella – No es así como hemos quedado... esto no puedes hacerlo tú...

¡Es la última vez que te lo ordeno, Adolf Schäffer! – gritó ella por toda respuesta.

Al fin, tras unos segundos de indecisión, el jefe de los mercenarios extrajo lentamente un objeto de su casaca, que llevaba envuelto en una lona. Lo desplegó y lo puso lentamente en la palma de Giselle, que lo asió con fuerza y se giró de nuevo hacia Selma.

Ella hubiera querido morirse.

Desaparecer.

Cerrar los ojos y que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Que aquello no fuera real, que Giselle no tuviera aquello en la mano, que no se dirigiera con aquello hacia ella y lo levantara a la altura de su vientre.

Era un garfio de metal.


	37. Capítulo 36: Purificación

**Capitulo 36: Purificación**

Cuando el valle de Meteora apareció por tercera vez ante sus ojos, Lara pensó que jamás hubiera sospechado que volvería tantas veces. Y sin embargo la belleza de aquel paraje seguía enmudeciéndola.

Muda estaba también Maddalena, que observaba impresionada aquellas enormes moles de piedra con los monasterios sobre ellas. Cuando el helicóptero tomó tierra cerca de Kalambaka, casi se mareó al descubrir que la única forma de acceder a Ayios Stefanos era trepar por aquella pared casi vertical, dado que la famosa red-ascensor iba a ser utilizada por el anciano Marcus.

Para sorpresa de Kurtis, Lara se giró hacia la pelirroja y dijo:

No es preciso que subas. El ascenso es agotador y apenas vamos a parar por una hora.

Maddalena iba a darle las gracias por su cortesía cuando Lara, dándole la espalda, añadió en voz bien alta:

De todos modos no creo que los monjes te permitieran el paso. Ya son quisquillosos con una mujer normal, de modo que montarán un escándalo por una prostituta.

La pelirroja enrojeció y se contuvo por no soltar una áspera réplica, sin embargo al fin dijo:

Tampoco creo que tú debieras subir, hermana, preñada como estás ya de tres meses.

Lara se giró violentamente, a tiempo de ver cómo los pocos monjes que habían acudido a recibirles intercambiaban una mirada escandalizada. La cosa no fue a más porque Kurtis agarró a Lara por el brazo (no con demasiada delicadeza, por cierto), y se la llevó aparte.

Haciendo amigos, ¿eh, _milady_? – masculló en voz baja.

Resulta gracioso ver cómo te pones de su parte.

Tú la has provocado, Lara. No hacía falta que dijeras delante de los monjes que era prostituta. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

Puede que no tengas ojos para ver lo evidente. Te advertí desde el primer momento que ella te rondaba, y puesto que tú no haces nada por cortar sanamente con sus tontas esperanzas, lo haré yo.

Kurtis la soltó, retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó mirándola. Al fin murmuró:

Te quiero, Lara, pero a veces te comportas como una cretina.

Sin darle ocasión a responder, se apartó de ella en dirección al monasterio. Lara le observó alejarse en silencio.

(…)

Toda la comunidad había salido a recibirlos. Al verlos aparecer juntos, Sanador y Luchador, los monjes hicieron algo que nunca habían hecho al ver sólo al Luchador: inclinaron la cabeza y se hincaron de rodillas.

Marcus extendió las manos agradecido, pero Kurtis dio un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño. ¡Repugnante! ¡Aquello era repugnante! ¿Acaso eran dioses? ¿Mesías? Sintió asco.

En esta hora aciaga – afirmó el sacristán, que actuaba de portavoz – al fin vislumbramos algo de esperanza para nuestro agonizante abad. Que en vuestra Orden moribunda aún viviese el último Sanador es la respuesta de Dios a nuestras plegarias.

Marcus, que resplandecía como un Cristo transfigurado, ordenó:

Llevadme ante vuestro abad.

La celda permanecía oscura y mal ventilada. Al abrir la puerta, una oleada de fetidez golpeó a los dos Lux Veritatis. Kurtis retrocedió y se cubrió la boca y la nariz. Ante el gesto indignado de Marcus, el sacristán se apresuró a explicar:

Ha empeorado muchísimo. Se volvió salvaje e intratable, rompía las cuerdas y atacaba a nuestros hermanos cuando tratábamos de alimentarlo y lavarlo, de modo que tuvimos que encadenarlo al lecho. A nuestro Kyriakos le arrancó la oreja de un mordisco. De estar sucio y tumbado se le han hecho llagas en la espalda, pero no nos atrevemos a soltarlo. Creímos que moriría, pues no come desde hace días, pero ahora sabemos que el diablo le mantiene con vida para atormentarle. Tú que tienes el Don, ten piedad de él y cúrale.

Marcus entró con decisión en la hedionda celda y mandó que abrieran la ventana. El espectáculo que halló hubiera hecho huir al más valiente de los mortales.

Tendido y rígido, con las ropas desgarradas y envuelto en su propia suciedad, un flaco y ajado Nikos esperaba sin esperanza la muerte. Ya apenas tenía carne sobre los huesos, su cabeza parecía una calavera, pero tenía los ojos desorbitados, la mandíbula contraída, y por los dientes apretados se le escurría una espuma sanguinolenta. El hedor era tan repugnante como los gusanos que Kurtis alcanzó a ver deslizándose por las llagas purulentas que le producían las ataduras.

Cierra la puerta, hermano sacristán- ordenó Marcus – y retírate a orar por tu abad con los tuyos. Haré lo que esté en mi mano.

Cuando Kurtis fue a seguir al sacristán, el anciano le indicó:

Quédate. Necesito la fuerza de tu mente para someter a esta criatura.

Sin darse la vuelta, él respondió:

Yo no obedezco tus órdenes, Marcus. Creí que os había quedado claro a todos cuando me marché de la Orden.

¿Negarás el socorro a esta alma atormentada?

También te dije ya que no me gustan tus métodos.

No son los míos. Así se ha hecho desde que la Orden existe. Y si no quieres que te lo ordenes, te lo suplicaré pues. Sin ti me costará más, hijo.

Al fin él cedió y se dio la vuelta. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al ver que Nikos, con la cabeza torcida en una posición horrible y la boca babeante deformada en una mueca grotesca, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre clavados en él. Empezó a removerse violentamente y, soltando una espantosa carcajada, exclamó:

¡Ay, pobre de ti!

Marcus se acercó al lecho, pese a que el hedor bastaba para echar a alguien hacia atrás, pero entonces el poseído empezó a gritar con más fuerza, sin apartar los ojos de Kurtis:

¡Ay de ti, hijo de una puta y amante de una puta! ¡Ay de ti, Luchador! ¡El abismo está ya abierto bajo tus pies, la muerte te tiende sus brazos, la tumba te aguarda! ¡Ay de ti, maldito antes de nacer, porque morirás en el terror y serás condenado por toda la eternidad...!

El anciano se adelantó, indignado, y espetó:

¡Cierra la boca! Cien mil eternidades han pasado desde que los ángeles os arrojaran del Paraíso, con vuestro Señor y vuestra Señora, a beber de la Sombra y a penar en la oscuridad; y desde ese día os la gastáis del mismo del mismo modo para atormentar a los que somos puros y servidores de la Luz.

Pero la criatura que hablaba por boca de Nikos no atendió a sus reconveniencias y siguió aullando hacia Kurtis:

¡Ay de ti, desgraciado! ¡Has colmado la medida y tu hora se acerca!

Ignórale – terció Marcus – Siempre hacen esto. La Voz me vaticinó los más terribles tormentos. Todo es una sarta de mentiras.

La cabeza de Nikos se giró hacia el anciano con tanta brusquedad que les crujieron los huesos del cuello.

¡Mentiras! - graznó - ¡Cómo osas decir eso de la Voz En las Tinieblas! Ella no conoce la esencia de la mentira, que es invento de mortales, sino que habla con claridad de lo que la Gran Diosa ya ha visto en la lejanía. Y yo, que repito sus claras palabras, no miento tampoco.

¿Y qué más ha dicho esa diosa tuya?

Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia Kurtis, que había hablado. Tenía éste los puños contraídos y los nudillos blancos, como si el vaticinio de un destino horrible le estuviera causando malestar. Sin embargo, no era por él, sino por otra persona, por quien se preocupaba.

Yo no hablaría tan a la ligera de Aquella que tiene tu vida en Sus Manos – se burló Nikos – Todo lo que has sufrido hasta ahora no es anda comparado con lo que te espera. Y no vas a ser el único en pagar su soberbia... ¡ja, ja, ja!

Acabemos de una vez.- masculló Kurtis, colocándose junto a Marcus.

(…)

Lara no estuvo ociosa. No iba con ella, por lo que saltó al suelo desde el helicóptero, anduvo hasta una roca y se sentó en ella, desplegó un mapa de Siria y empezó a telefonear a todos los contactos que tenía en la zona. No eran muchos, ya que en el pasado poco había estado allí, pero bastaría para alojarse.

Mientras le daba vueltas a esto, pensó que realmente aquello parecía una empresa de locos, puesto que no iban a ningún sitio concreto ni por nada en concreto. La idea era alejar el peligro de los que se habían quedado atrás.

Y ella ni siquiera podía sospechar que en aquellos momentos, la vida de todos ellos estaba en un grave peligro.

Sin embargo, Lara estaba lejos de sentirse perdida, como perdida se sentía Maddalena o incluso el propio Kurtis. Tenía muy claro qué pasos debía de dar a partir de aquel momento.

Lo primero era hablar con Betsabé.

La bella Nephilim se había mostrado bastante complaciente y aparecía en cuanto se la llamaba. Por supuesto, siempre que respondiera a sus propios intereses y pudiera sacar beneficio, pero carecía de ese ingrediente de perversidad que había tenido su padre. Y eso no la hacía mejor, pero le daba alguna posibilidad a Lara, que sospechaba que, siendo prácticamente recién nacida, podría manipular a Betsabé del modo en que nunca se hubiera atrevido a considerarlo con Karel.

Sin embargo, tampoco cabía hacerse ilusiones, no por ser joven era tonta. Era menester andarse con mil ojos.

Si a aquellas alturas la Nephilim ya se había hecho con los Fragmentos cuya ubicación ella había tenido que delatar, cosa que Lara no dudaba, entonces sería el momento perfecto para poner en marcha con ella el plan que tenía en mente. Y dado que Kurtis seguía protegiendo su mente y la propia de la aguda mirada de la Neph...

Una sombra le cubrió la luz solar que iluminaba el mapa y alzó la vista. Maddalena estaba frente a ella. Resultaba impresionante verla así a contraluz, puesto que si su cabello ya era de por sí muy rojo, ver el sol filtrándose a través de sus mechones daba la impresión de que su cabellera entera estaba en llamas.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó.

Lara estuvo a punto de echarle con cajas destempladas, pero respondió:

Trato de planificar dónde nos vamos a alojar.

La prostituta se rodeó la estrecha cintura con los blancos brazos. Daba una sensación absoluta de desamparo, aunque por orgullo trataba de ocultarlo ante Lara.

No tengo idea de qué estamos haciendo y a dónde vamos.- murmuró – Si tuvieras la cortesía de explicarme... todo el mundo parece saber qué nos llevamos entre manos excepto yo.

Eso es porque tú no deberías estar aquí.- contestó Lara sin tapujos – Debiste haberte quedado con los tuyos, porque te has metido en un asunto que te viene demasiado grande.

Maddalena le miró unos instantes, y entonces soltó:

Sé que no te gusto. Crees que he venido a interponerme entre Kurtis y tú.

No lo creo.- se burló Lara - Lo veo cada día.

Ella pareció bastante confundida, porque no se acostumbraba al tono enérgico y sarcástico con el que Lara se movía por el mundo, pero se obligó a resistir y dijo:

No me importa lo que creas o veas. Pero no estoy dispuesta a que me sigas hablando como si fuera un perro. Puede que yo no sea más que una puta, pero no sé quién te has creído que eres con tus aires de reina del mundo. No por haber nacido c...

... con el culo entre algodones soy superior a ti. Gracias, ya acabo yo la frase. Me la han dicho muchas veces. ¿Y sabes qué le contesto yo a la gente que me dice eso?

Maddalena guardó silencio.

Les contesto que antes deberían informarse de quién soy yo, para que descubrieran que no he vivido para otra cosa sino para despegarme esos algodones del culo, como tú dices tan soezmente. Yo ya no necesito a nadie que me mantenga ni que me dé vida de reina, me sobra con mis dos manos. En cambio tú has tenido que vivir a la sombra de gente facinerosa y despreciable para poder salir adelante, de modo que cierra la boca sino quieres seguir dando tumbos.

Se levantó bruscamente. La pelirroja retrocedió instintivamente, pero Lara blandió el mapa ante ella y dijo:

Sin embargo, te negaste a quedarte con quien debías quedarte, para ir tras un hombre que no quiere nada contigo. Y he aquí que un demonio te ha escogido como vehículo para envenenarme, sonsacarme la única ventaja que teníamos respecto de nuestros enemigos, y ponernos en una situación aún peor. Voy a tener que aguantarte, pero no antes de que sepas en qué caldo te has metido.

(…)

El doctor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había atravesado corriendo el pasillo, poniéndose, esterilizado a toda velocidad, y cuando vio el cuerpo que le esperaba en el quirófano soltó un grito de rabia:

¿Quién ha hecho esto?

Hemorragia severa por corte de un objeto metálico punzante – informó a toda velocidad la enfermera adjunta – Desgarro del peritoneo y fractura de las costillas flotantes...

¡Ya veo, ya veo! – gruñó, ajustándose los guantes a toda velocidad.

La mujer que yacía en la camilla (¿mujer? ¡muchacha!) tenía el vientre abierto de un tajo y se le habían desparramado los intestinos por fuera. Una enfermera de manos temblorosas trataba de introducírselo todo de nuevo en el tórax, mientras otro cirujano iba sellando los vasos sanguíneos que se derramaban a toda velocidad, pero había tanta sangre que ya ni veían lo que estaban viendo.

¿Cuántas bolsas lleva? – jadeó el cirujano.

Tres... nos estamos quedando sin sangre. Se nos va a ir.

¿Cuántos años?

Sobre los veinticinco. Turca. Selma Al-Jazira.

En medio de las salpicaduras rojas que le manchaban las gafas, el cirujano pensó... ¿Selma Al-Jazira? ¿No era aquella joven arqueóloga del yacimiento de Capadocia? Su hijo pequeño, que estudiaba Historia, le hablaba de ella a todas horas...

Se nos va, doctor...

¡Más bolsas!

(…)

En el pasillo del hospital, Zip se arrancó los cabellos, se rompió el cuello de la camisa, y se destrozó a dentelladas las uñas de los dedos, soltando un montón de juramentos, blasfemias, medio ciego por las lágrimas que le cegaban a los ojos, hasta que Marie, soltando un suspiro, se plantó ante él y le sacudió dos bofetadas, que cortaron en seco el ataque de histeria del pobre muchacho.

¡Deja de hacer el imbécil! – le escupió la anciana a la cara - ¡Estás avergonzando a tu compañera! ¡Sé digno de esta prueba que estás pasando!

Zip soltó un gemido y fue a desplomarse en un asiento. Por suerte, estaban solos en la sala, quitando a Vlad, que había observado la escena horrorizado, y Radha, que estaba plantada como una cariátide frente a la puerta que conducía a Quirófanos, mirando fijamente la juntura de las puertas.

¡Esa zorra... esa puta...! – siseó Zip entre dientes.

Había sido Giselle. No había duda. Él la había encontrado, colgando de unas cadenas, con el vientre abierto y colgándole las tripas. Había sido un corte limpio, elegante, un corte de cirujana. No había sido letal, estaba pensado para hacerla sufrir durante horas, y durante horas Selma debió de gritar clamando auxilio, y a cada grito las entrañas se le derramaban un poco más, con lo cual no se atrevía a moverse. Y la sangre chorreándole por las piernas. Para cuando Zip la encontró, ya había perdido el sentido.

¡Colgada y destripada como una ternera! – aulló, hundiendo la cabeza en las manos – Como en una carnicería... esa puta... esa puta...

Radha retrocedió unos pasos, se arrodilló en el suelo, y juntó las manos. Luego inclinó la cabeza y empezó a murmurar una letanía en su lengua.

Reza, hija, reza – murmuró Marie – Nos va a hacer falta a todos...

Sólo una tragedia de semejante calibre había podido hacer que saliera de su encierro. Se sentía debilitada por su particular huelga de hambre, pero había decidido que, con el cariz tan terrible que estaban tomando las cosas, era momento de dejar de hacer el tonto y entregarse a los suyos.

Una vez más.

(…)

Con calma, con decisión, Marcus y Kurtis unieron sus manos frente al lecho del abad. El demonio, que había visto realizar aquel signo muchas veces a lo largo de los siglos, supo qué le esperaba, pero con todo no mostró miedo ni decisión de abandonar aquel cuerpo, sino que sé rió y les insultó con una jerizonga medio en griego, medio en latín.

Como ya se ha dicho, era competencia de los Sanadores el expulsar un demonio que se ha atrincherado en un cuerpo humano. Las Ceremonias de Purificación, como solía llamar la Orden a estos particulares exorcismos, eran realizados por varios Sanadores que unían sus manos y al menos un Luchador que contuviera con la fuerza de su mente los ataques del demonio, ya que en plena ceremonia un Sanador quedaba desprotegido.

Y hete aquí que sólo quedaban un Sanador y un Luchador, un Sanador muy anciano por cierto, y un Luchador que no hubiera querido serlo, pero de proponérselo podía tener la fuerza de muchos Luchadores juntos. Y de eso era consciente el demonio que había atormentado a Nikos, que, viendo el riesgo que corría, mandó un mensaje a su Señora, diciendo:

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Irme, resistir? ¿Hasta cuánto tiempo más deseas que me ocupe de este mortal?_

A través del tiempo, la distancia y el vacío del silencio en que ellos se comunicaban, Betsabé escuchó el clamor de la criatura. Tras unos instantes de meditación, le ordenó:

_Resiste hasta cuando puedas y luego márchate, pero asegúrate de que quedan agotados. Hiéreles cuanto puedas, mata al viejo si de ello eres capaz. Y luego, retírate, pues ya has hecho suficiente._

Aun insistió el espíritu maligno, diciendo: _¿Debo matar al abad?_

Y Betsabé respondió: _No es necesario. Morirá él sólo. Ahora retírate, estoy ocupada._

¡Escúchame, demonio! – exclamó entonces Marcus – Te ordeno que abandones este cuerpo mortal que atormentas y regreses a la Sombra de la que provienes. Si no obedeces, te echaré a la fuerza, purgándote como se purga una herida, y te ha de ser bien amargo que haga esto, e incluso te destruiré si es necesario.

Por toda respuesta el espíritu emitió una grotesca carcajada, que no tenía otro fin que provocar al Sanador, que de inmediato dio por iniciada la ceremonia.

De lo que ocurrió allí dentro nunca supieron nada los monjes, que oyeron tal cual como si estuviesen descuartizando vivo al pobre abad durante casi tres horas. Por supuesto, no hubo la menor agresión física, todo estaba en la mente del propio poseído y de los dos Lux Veritatis, pero fue una lucha encarnizada y dificultosa. El espíritu retorció tanto el cuerpo de Nikos que acabó soltándolo de las ligaduras que lo ceñían al lecho y se arrojó contra Marcus, al que derribó en el suelo e hubiera estrangulado de no ser porque Kurtis lo arrancó de allí y lo envió de cabeza a la otra punta de la habitación, usando la telequinesia que le libró de tener que tocar aquel cuerpo repugnante y torturado.

Joder, le he matado.- masculló malhumorado, ayudando a levantarse a Marcus, al cual le sangraba un labio.

Esperemos que no.- dijo el anciano entre toses, dejándose caer en una silla.

Kurtis se apresuró a inclinarse sobre el desmadejado cuerpo del abad, que de repente caracoleó como si le hubieran dado una descarga y se le echó al cuello, tratando de ahogarle. Al arrancarse las manos del abad del cuello, las uñas le arañaron la piel, dejándole surcos de sangre, y con un último intento le obligó a someterse, pero el espíritu ya estaba agotado y se marchó lanzando un gran grito. El cuerpo del abad dejó de sacudirse y se desplomó sobre Kurtis, que lo apartó y tendió en el suelo.

Marcus se acercó a él y lo examinó. Estaba, por supuesto, inconsciente, y respiraba muy débilmente. Mientras le atendía, Kurtis se levantó rascándose los arañazos del cuello y miró a su alrededor. Finalmente dijo:

Se ha ido. No volverá.

En buena hora, hijo. Llama a los monjes, necesita atención.

Los hermanos se deshicieron en alabanzas hacia los dos Lux Veritatis mientras se apresuraban a atender al abad, a quien lavaron y adecentaron, haciendo lo mismo con aquella inmunda habitación. A Kurtis no se le escapó que alguno le lanzaba una mirada de reproche, como diciéndole: _tú no fuiste capaz, pero él lo ha hecho_. Él le daba lo mismo lo que pensaran, sin su ayuda Marcus tampoco lo hubiera logrado. Les dio la espalda a todos y se dirigió hacia la entrada del monasterio.

El fuerte sol le hirió los ojos, después de haberlos habituados a la oscuridad de la hedionda celda del monje. Se volvió a frotar los arañazos del cuello, pensando en lo que el espíritu le había dicho. No creía que fueran mentiras. Para Marcus era muy fácil concluir eso, pero no en vano un Luchador, a lo largo de su vida, aprende a conocer si cabe aún más a los demonios que un Sanador.

En aquel momento Marcus, que le había seguido, le alcanzó y dijo:

¿A dónde vas, hijo?

Lara y Giulia me esperan. Nos vamos, Marcus, aquí ya hemos acabado.

Yo me quedaré. Quizá Nikos no sobreviva y aquí me necesitan. Que la Luz te acompañe, hijo.

Y a ti, Marcus.

(…)

El comisario se inclinó y examinó las fotografías que habían tomado del lugar del crimen. Luego suspiró y las arrojó sobre la mesa, y examinó a las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente. Una joven y otra ya anciana aunque nada achacosa. Dos indias, una de la misma India y otra que debía ser una piel-roja o algo así.

Soy navaja, inspector.- murmuró Marie – Así que deje de mirarme con esa cara.

Disculpe. Son sin duda un grupo bastante pintoresco. He hablado con el cirujano y parece coincidir conmigo en que esa herida la provocó una persona experta en medicina... no buscaba matar de inmediato a la señorita Al-Jazira. Si ustedes pueden...

Ya se lo he dicho. – insistió la anciana – Es una mujer joven y atractiva, se llama Giselle Boaz y es médico o algo así.

¿Y de dónde se saca usted las pautas para hacer tal afirmación?

Marie calló. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? ¿Cómo empezar desde el principio, desde los Nephilim, la Cábala, la Lux Veritatis y toda una vida de desgracias y sufrimientos?

Es nuestra enemiga. Creo que ha actuado por venganza.

Debe ponerme al corriente de tales relaciones o no podré confiar en usted, ni menos permitir que salga a la calle.

No puede retenerme en mi contra. ¿Qué acusaciones tiene contra mí?

Es menester que...

Deje de perder el tiempo. Esa loca asesina está suelta por aquí. Más vale que la encuentren antes de que haya otra desgracia.

Señora...

Ahí tienen la escena del crimen, una inmunda cabaña de herramientas donde han colgado a una joven inocente y la han destripado como a un cochino. Podemos facilitarle la información referente a esa mujer, y a qué actividades se dedica...

De repente, se hizo la luz en la mente de Marie. Inclinándose hacia el agente, le dijo:

Hace dos años se cometieron una serie de crímenes en el recinto Strahov de Praga y luego, en los arrabales de Munich, en un lugar conocido como el Laboratorio. ¿Le suenan esos hechos?

No señora.

Pues póngase en contacto con la policía checa y la alemana, y ellos les dirán de Giselle Boaz lo que ya le digo yo: que fue de los pocos implicados que escapó.

(…)

Zip, con la frente y las manos pegadas al frío cristal, observaba fijamente el líquido incoloro que se vertía por la sonda hasta el brazo de Selma, quien, cubierta por una sábana hasta el cuello, bailaba entre el límite de la vida y la muerte, sin haber recobrado la consciencia.

Sólo podía verla así, a través del cristal, ya que del quirófano la habían trasladado a la UCI tras recomponer el destrozo de su vientre. Y llevaba horas pegado al cristal sin moverse.

Hijo...

Le costó apartar la mirada de ella, pero lo hizo. El cirujano que había operado a Selma estaba junto a él, y a juzgar por la lástima con que lo miraba, debía tener un aspecto horrible.

Hijo, esto está en manos de Dios, como solía decirme mi abuela. Se ha hecho lo que se ha podido, pero está muy débil y depende de ella. La atenderemos día y noche y velaremos por ella, pero no quiero darte ilusiones. Depende de ella...

Zip ya no le escuchaba. Le zumbaban los oídos. Menudo imbécil estaba hecho, ella gritando y desangrándose, indefensa ante sus verdugos, y él enganchado a un maldito ordenador. Así se había pasado toda su puta vida, y ahora por culpa de ello la estaba perdiendo, a ella, que era lo único que le había hecho sentir, en mucho tiempo, que la vida valía la pena vivirla.

El cirujano, al no recibir respuesta, le palmeó la espalda y se alejó, lamentándose, qué lastima, tan joven y tan guapa, esas cosas no deberían pasar, qué desgracia... y se preparó para otra noche de insomnio.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Zip. Al principio no reconoció la melodía cantarina, pero entonces lo descolgó:

Zip, cariño, soy yo, Marie...

...

Mira, hemos llegado a un consenso con la policía. Esa maldita no se quedará sin castigo, pero ahora estamos en peligro, Zip, tenemos que ocultarn...

Yo no me voy a ningún lado, Marie. Mi sitio está aquí con ella.

Hijo, corremos serio peligro, tenemos que..

¡Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en llamarme "hijo"! ¡No soy hijo de nadie, y no me voy a mover de aquí!

De acuerdo, como tú quieras... pero espero que seas consciente de...

Soy consciente de que Selma se está muriendo, eso es lo único de lo que tengo que ser consciente ahora mismo.

Llevas razón. Vlad va a volver al castillo pese a todo, no ha habido manera de convencerle, y yo por mi parte me voy a ocupar de la seguridad de Radha y de tratar de contactar con mi hijo y con Lara.

Toda la suerte del mundo, Marie. Por mí ya no os preocupéis.

Colgó, y siguió mirando a través del cristal.

(…)

Al llegar a la explanada donde les esperaba pacientemente el helicóptero, vio a Lara sentada, examinando un mapa, y a Maddalena a su lado. La exploradora para variar tenía expresión de seguridad y confianza en sí misma, como si aquello no fuera más que otra aventura, y eso que estaba embarazada de tres meses y le esperaba la muerte, si había que poner oídos a lo que había vaticinado el demonio, y era de estúpidos no poner oídos a la advertencia de semejantes criaturas.

Kurtis suspiró. Qué hubiera dado por tener la fe que ella tenía, en sí misma y en sus posibilidades, y que todo iba a salir bien y la suerte les iba a acompañar. Por eso ella había triunfado en casi todo lo que se había propuesto y él fracasado una y otra vez.

Al verle, Maddalena se levantó. Si ya le había extrañado ver a las dos mujeres juntas y en silencio (no le hubiera sorprendido verlas gritándose y tirándose del pelo, aunque por lo visto no era cosa que fuera con ellas), se extrañó aún más por la forma en que ella le miró, como si fuera la primera vez que le viera. No tanto, se corrigió, ya que la primera vez que le miró lo hizo con una especie de ansia sexual, y ahora lo miraba como a un bicho raro, como a una criatura extraña pero admirable.

¡Tienes sangre en el cuello! – exclamó la pelirroja.

Él se había olvidado de los rasguños del cuello, que se volvió a rascar, y farfulló lo típico, que aquello no era nada.

Debe haber sido horrible.- comentó Lara sagazmente, que con una ojeada ya se podía hacer una idea de lo ocurrido.

He visto cosas peores.- dictaminó él – Siento haber tardado tanto. ¿Has averiguado algo?

Lara se levantó y plegó con rapidez el enorme mapa.

El tema de Siria está complicado. En principio pararemos en Beirut y luego seguiremos hacia Damasco. Tengo algunos contactos en la zona.

Pero Siria es muy grande.- terció entonces Maddalena, para sorpresa de Kurtis – Y no hay lugar al que nos podamos dirigir, según lo que me has contado.

No. Pero tengo una pista.

Sonriendo, Lara se encaminó hacia el helicóptero y se subió de un salto, indicándole al piloto que volara hacia el Líbano.

Maddalena miró de reojo a Kurtis con una cándida mirada y se dirigió sin prisas hacia el vehículo. Todo aquello era muy extraño.

_¿Qué le has contado, Lara?_

_(…)_

Nikos Kavafis, abad sucesor del inefable Minos Axiotis, del que todos decían que había muerto en olor de santidad, recuperó el sentido y abriendo los ojos, miró estupefacto a la multitud de hermanos que le rodeaban, y entre ellos, a un anciano levemente encorvado y con largo cabello cano, pero con una expresión de fiereza en el rostro.

¿Cómo estás, Nikos?

¿Quién eres?

Marcus, hermano Sanador.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, aturdido, y entre dos hermanos le incorporaron del lecho, ya limpio y curado de sus llagas, sin dejar de mirar al anciano. Éste, por fin, se arremangó el hábito negro y le mostró el tatuaje del hombro.

¡Un Lux Veritatis Sanador! – exclamó Nikos.

Sobreviví cuando la Orden desapareció, a excepción del hermano Kurtis, a quien ya conoces. Sin embargo, tiempo habrá de hablar de esto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

No muy bien... ¿qué me ha pasado?

¿No lo recuerdas?

Nikos se pasó las manos por el rostro, agotado, y se miró las manos vendadas.

Una mujer... con unos grandes ojos verdes...

¿Es ése tu último recuerdo? _Patér_, han pasado casi cinco meses desde que la Nephilim Betsabé...

El abad se retorció al oír aquel nombre y soltó un grito.

He pecado contra la castidad. Esa diablesa me movió a la lujuria. Ella vino y nos robó el Orbe, y aún me tentó... he pecado...

Cualquier pecado que creas que hayas cometido está purgado de sobra. Has sido purificado y el espíritu maligno no volverá a atormentarte.

No recuerdo nada...

Tanto mejor. Patér, debo solicitar una reunión inmediata con toda la comunidad. Aún estás débil y no deberías levantarte, pero es necesario que convoque dicha reunión. Algo grave está sucediendo.

Sea. Pancratios acudirá en representación mía.

El novicio se inclinó, halagado por ser distinguido con tal honor.

(…)

La reunión se efectuó en el refectorio. No eran ya muchos los monjes que habitaban en Ayios Stefanos, unos treinta, entre los que habían muerto y que no acudían nuevos novicios, si se exceptuaba a Pancratios que, como sabría Marcus más tarde, había sido abandonado de niño al pie de la inmensa roca y sus lloros atrajeron la atención los monjes, que le adoptaron. Eso condicionaba el agrio carácter que le era propio, y el llevar una vida ascética y dura entre hombres adultos y ancianos. Repasando con la mirada los monjes que se habían reunido en torno a él, el Sanador dictaminó que en cuestión de generaciones el monasterio quedaría vacío y pasaría a ser otro lugar de visita turística.

Y así era. Las antiguas órdenes históricas y monacales estaban condenadas a desaparecer. Unos por que morían y envejecían, otros porque los habían exterminado.

Desechando aquel oscuro pensamiento, Marcus tomó la palabra:

Hermanos, he venido a vosotros no sólo para sanar a vuestro abad, cuyo restablecimiento me es grato. Un gran peligro se cierne sobre el mundo. Dos años ha que el último nacido de la Alta Raza murió a manos del que entonces era considerado el último Lux Veritatis, a quien podemos seguir considerando el último de los Luchadores. Pero ello no ha hecho sino abocarnos a un peligro mayor. Todos sabéis ya de la existencia de una mujer de turbadora belleza, en cuya presencia los seres mortales quedan onnubilados por su encanto.

Se detuvo un instante, y entonces oyó que Pancratios decía:

¡Una bruja de Satanás!

Una Nephilim, hermano. Una criatura nacida a partir de los experimentos científicos de Giselle Boaz, una desdichada que sin duda debe haber perdido el juicio, porque ella misma se arriesgó sobremanera al gestar y parir una criatura que podría haber sido monstruosa, pero que resultó ser magnífica para sus intenciones.

Se levantó un murmullo entre los monjes, y al fin Marcus retomó el hilo del discurso:

A esta criatura se le ha dado el nombre de Betsabé. Ya la habéis visto, pues vino a robaros el Sagrado Orbe y maldijo a vuestro abad cuando éste trató de detenerla. No tiene más de dos años de vida y por lo tanto está prácticamente recién nacida, pero su inteligencia y maldad la capacitan de sobra para convertirse en un auténtico peligro. Máxime, porque a juzgar por lo que hemos estado investigando, ha logrado ponerse en contacto con la Reina de la Vorágine.

Aquel comentario causó verdadero espanto, porque de repente se oyeron gritos y los monjes empezaron a gesticular muy violentamente, hablando entre unos y otros. El sacristán pidió silencio y a continuación dijo:

Hermano Marcus, nosotros somos cristianos. No creemos en divinidades paganas.

Te aseguro, hermano sacristán, que Lilith es tan real como lo somos tú y yo. Tan real como lo es Betsabé y como lo fue el que se hacía llamar Joachim Karel, su padre genético. Tan real como que existe un lugar donde esa divinidad habita, acompañada de su Esposo, el ángel Sama...

¡El Diablo! – estalló Pancratios, indignado - ¡Estás mentando a Satanás en este santo recinto!

Tú lo has hecho antes – siseó Marcus, pero el novicio no les oyó, sino que añadió:

¡Hablas de Satanás como un ángel, cuando no es sino un abyecto diablo, el padre de todas las aberraciones de la Tierra!

Personalmente, hermano Pancratios, ahora mismo me preocupa más su Esposa que Él mismo. Y esperaría poder hablar sin interrupciones.

El novicio calló, malhumorado, y entonces Marcus prosiguió:

No voy a entrar en largos detalles acerca de los últimos acontecimientos. Lo haré próximamente. Ahora es importante que sepáis que Betsabé está apoderándose de los Objetos Sagrados de la Orden: robó el Orbe y creemos que sus Tres Fragmentos ya deben estar en su poder. Y creemos saber por qué los robó.

El sacristán, que había estado meditando con el ceño fruncido, susurró:

El abad Minos, Dios lo tenga con Él, me habló un tiempo de esto. Dijo que el cristal de que estaban hechos tales objetos no se podía romper, pero que una antigua tradición decía que sólo podía romperlos la impura Lilith, diosa de los infiernos.

¡Eso es una atrocidad! – gritó un monje de las últimas filas - ¡Estás llamando diosa a una diablesa! ¡Eso es politeísmo, blasfemia!

No tenemos tiempo para perderlo en consideraciones místicas.- gruñó Marcus – Y bien, sacristán, eso creemos. Creemos que la Nephilim lo llevará a su Madre para que los destruya, con lo cual ella misma será indestructible. Pero esto no es todo, puesto que Betsabé también robó el Cetro de Lilith de la antigua ciudad de Tenebra, pese a que la señorita Croft y el hermano Kurtis trataron de recuperarlo antes.

Se hizo el silencio.

¿No conocéis el Cetro de Lilith? Trajo muchas amarguras a la Orden en tiempos del medievo. Parece un bastón de mando, pero es un arma. Dicen que la diosa se levantó blandiéndolo y que con un solo golpe podía aniquilar a cientos de mortales.

Indignado, el monje que había protestado se levantó y abandonó la sala, no sin antes escupir por la boca en dirección a Marcus:

¡Blasfemo!

Cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente, el Sanador prosiguió calmadamente:

Si Lilith se levanta, y el Cetro llega a sus manos, no sólo los enemigos directos de los Nephilim, sino la humanidad entera, correrá un gran peligro. Hay que detener a Betsabé como sea. Por desgracia, sólo contamos con una difusa profecía balbuceada por la boca de un demonio servidor de Lilith, que se hace llamar Voz En Las Tinieblas, en la cual selecciona a un grupo de personas para que recorran una Senda Amarga que les ha de llevar al dolor y a la muerte como sacrificio para la diosa, que se compadecerá de algunos y a otros los condenará. Y ni siquiera sabemos quiénes están llamados a padecer semejante destino, a excepción del hermano Kurtis y de la señorita Croft.

¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros, hermano, contra semejante maldad? Nuestros rezos servirán de poco, no somos más que monjes humildes.

No quiero rezos por vuestra parte. Quiero que me dejéis acceder a la biblioteca.

Se levantó un murmullo escandalizado. Lo que acababa de pedir Marcus no era ninguna banalidad. Las bibliotecas de los monasterios de Meteora eran absolutamente privadas y nadie que no fuera monje podía acceder a ellos, ni siquiera los novicios podían ni mirar la puerta que conducía allá. Las penas por acceder a la biblioteca sin un permiso especializado incluían los doscientos latigazos, lo que daba muestra de que se trataba de una regla no reformada desde la Edad Media, ya que no se habían dado casos de novicios o monjes que intentaran violar la formativa.

Y hete aquí que un laico ajeno al monasterio, por muy Lux Veritatis que fuera, pedía acceso a la biblioteca. Pero Marcus sabía qué se decía. Durante semanas había investigado junto con Vlad, Lara y Kurtis, todos los recursos documentales que tenía el castillo de Bran, y todos los escritos, textos y manuscritos que el erudito había logrado reunir, y todos los recursos informáticos ayudados por Zip. Todo para no averiguar lo suficiente acerca de la Profecía, de la propia Lilita, o de cualquier dato que les ayudara. Si la respuesta no estaba allí, en una de las bibliotecas más antiguas de Europa, es que no estaba en ningún otro lado.

Eso debemos debatirlo con el padre abad .- murmuró el sacristán – Lo lamento, pero no podemos prometerte nada más. Ahora, si procede...

¡Un momento!- exclamó Marcus. – Hay otra cosa muy importante que debéis saber...

(…)

Ivanoff ordenaba los montones de papeles a toda velocidad. Su despacho era un desastre, había hojas hasta por lo suelos, y mientras clasificaba este o aquél documento, daba vueltas a su mente con lo poco que había obtenido hasta el momento. Él, que se tenía por tan erudito, no había podido hacer gran cosa referente a lo de la Profecía lo que les podía esperar.

Se sacó los anteojos y se secó el sudor de la frente, lamentando el desatino que le envolvía, que con Selma moribunda, Zip enajenado, Marie y Radha a vueltas con la policía y Lara y Kurtis dando tumbos por Oriente Próximo sin la menor idea de a dónde ir (o al menos eso creía), y él sin dar una a derechas, estaba que rabiaba.

Acabó de ordenador tres montones de documentos y ya se dirigía al siguiente cuando reparó que había una sombra en una esquina oscura del despacho, iluminado por poco más que una lamparilla y el fuego de la chimenea, pues que era de noche.

¿Quién eres? – exclamó Ivanoff sin que le temblara la voz, ya que a aquellas alturas ya no era aquel hombrecillo asustado que trató de retar a Lara y a Kurtis con una navaja suiza.

La figura salió de las sombras y se mostró a la luz. A simple vista, el erudito vio a una mujer joven y guapa, de cabello corto y muy rubio y ojos verdes. Supo de inmediato quién era y las manos se le quedaron rígidas sobre los documentos.

Vladimir Ivanoff.- susurró ella – Me he tomado la molestia de averiguar sobre ti. Eres licenciado en Filosofía y Letras, y desde hace ya muchos años, demasiados creo yo, te dedicas a la investigación histórica centrada en este viejo castillo que señoreas como si fuera de tu propiedad. Lo que me pregunto es cómo ayudas a quienes incurrieron en su daño.

Eso es lo que le pregunto yo a usted, señora, ya que fueron los de la Cábala quienes prendieron fuego a mi castillo.

No había acabado de decir esto cuando otra sombra, mucho más corpulenta, salió de la oscuridad. Se le heló la sangre en las venas al ver a un fornido matón, rubicundo como un alemán, que le miraba con expresión severa.

Giselle, por su parte, ya se había aproximado a la mesa y, tomando una hoja, la examinó levemente, luego la arrojó al suelo.

Estoy harta de papeles y letras... mi hija se ha pasado meses dándole vueltas a supersticiones sacadas de papeles como éstos, y tu amiga la exploradora se ha estado matando por un asqueroso fajo de documentos, que atesoraba una red mafiosa y cuya ramera se llevó allende al mar y coló en mis dominios... sí, he acabado por averiguarlo todo, tengo buenos contactos. Me tiene harta este asunto ya.

Schäffer, mientras tanto, se había acercado a la mesa y, a una indicación de Giselle, barrió con un golpe de brazo todos los montones ordenados de papeles que le habían costado a Vlad horas de trabajo en clasificar. Éstos se alzaron en una nube y fueron cayendo esparcidos por toda la habitación. El erudito no se inmutó.

Nadie debería hacer caso de supersticiones, ¿verdad, profesor? – dijo Giselle, sentándose elegantemente en una butaca frente a él – Embotan la mente y hacen que la gente pierda tiempo, cuando el mañana pertenece a la ciencia y al progreso. Usted debió considerar eso antes de colaborar con quienes ha colaborado.

Por el rabillo de ojo vio que el mercenario se acercaba a examinar una estantería, y cogió entonces una estatuilla de bronce muy pesada que representaba, curiosamente, a un ángel a punto de alzar el vuelo. Volvió junto a Vlad y a Giselle asiendo la estatuilla por la cabeza.

Por cierto.- dijo entonces Giselle, viendo que el erudito le sostenía la mirada sin decir palabra - Se me olvidó preguntar, ¿cómo está la chica turca? ¡Sería descortés por mi parte no interesarme por su salud!

Señora – suspiró Vlad, agotado – usted sabrá mejor que yo cómo está, ya que le hizo tal aberración con sus propias manos. Debo decirle que sus insinuaciones y discursos me tienen ya cansado, de modo que haga lo que ha venido a hacer y márchese.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Schäffer arqueó las cejas, pero Giselle le hizo un gesto con la mano e indicó al erudito:

Tenga la bondad de atender esa llamada, profesor.

Alargando una mano que le temblaba ligeramente, Ivanoff descolgó:

¡Vlad! ¿Eres tú?

Tenía la garganta seca. Tras carraspear, balbuceó:

Sí, soy yo...

Era Lara. En aquel momento Giselle se inclinó por encima de la mesa para oír mejor y Schäffer aplicó el oído al auricular:

Vlad, estamos en el Líbano. Tomaremos el camino hacia Damasco en una semana, pero... recuerdo que dijiste algo sobre un templo en las inmediaciones...

Pese a que se había quedado sin voz de puro terror, Giselle le indicó con un movimiento brusco que respondiera.

Sí, Lara, querida, hay... hay un templo en Siria... cerca de Damasco... un te-templo antiguo...

¿Te pasa algo? ¡Parece que hayas visto un fantasma!

Le hubiera querido gritar, pedirle auxilio, decirle que estaba en peligro, que habían herido de muerte a Selma, pero sólo podía responder...

Tranquila, estoy hecho polvo. Ya sabes, dándole vueltas a todo esto... en fin – carraspeó – hay un templo semienterrado cerca de Damasco. Ese templo empezó a excavarse en los años 50, pero dado a las inestabilidades, guerras, conflictos y eso, que ya sabes cómo es la gente de allá, echaron a los arqueólogos y desde entonces está abandonado...

El templo estaba consagrado a Lilith, Vlad, de modo que pienso dirigirme allí.

¿E...estás segura? Mira que un templo medio en ruinas es poca cosa...

Déjame a mí, soy buena en esto. Dile a Zip que me pase las coordenadas en cuanto pueda obtenerlas. Debo irme, Vlad, hasta luego.

Y colgó. La mano de Ivanoff se dirigió con lentitud a depositar el auricular en la base, pero Schäffer se lo arrebató de la mano y lo estrelló contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos.

De modo que en el Líbano y camino de Damasco, ¿eh? – sonrió Giselle – Vaya, que no ha hecho falta que le destripe a usted también para saber lo que esa chica tonta no quiso decirme. Ha tenido usted suerte. No sabe cuánta.

Deje a mis amigos en paz. Usted ha dicho que las supersticiones no van consigo... ¿qué saca con esto? ¿Qué daño pueden hacerle?

El daño ya me lo hicieron. Sólo me estoy vengando. Dígame, profesor, ¿usted también cree en esas tonterías? ¿Cree en esa profecía?

Vlad no respondió. Guardó silencio y siguió mirándola, cuando de repente, Dios, una idea loca, absurda, pasó por su mente, en los últimos instantes de su vida, y le pasó cuando, al tantearse accidentalmente el bolsillo, notó que tenía allí su pequeña navaja suiza, con la que intentó defenderse años atrás...

¿Profesor?

Señora, yo no sé si creo o no en estas cosas. Pero sé que los Nephilim creían en ello, y por tanto el último de ellos, a quien usted debió conocer, también creía en ello. Si seres tan altos y sobrenaturales, que nos exceden, por desgracia, en sabiduría e inteligencia casi tanto como nos exceden en maldad y crueldad, creían en ello, es que debe ser cierto. Por mi parte no debo decir nada más.

Y de súbito, sin previo aviso, Vlad saltó de la silla y se arrojó sobre Giselle, enarbolando la navaja, cuya afilada hoja dirigió directamente al rostro de la mujer, en un intento desesperado, insensato quizá, pero valiente, de herir a aquella asesina, de vengar el daño que había hecho a Selma, y de vengarse a sí mismo, puesto que ya se daba por muerto.

Pero fue un intento vano. De haber estado sola, quizá, hubiera logrado herirla, rasgándole la piel de la cara, cortándole los labios, o incluso sacándole un ojo, en fin, desfigurándola gravemente, pero no estaba sola. No llegó a tocarla, en razón de que primero ella se apartó con un grito, de modo que la navaja se hundió en donde antes había reposado su cabeza, en el terciopelo de la butaca, y segundo, que Schäffer acudió en su ayuda, blandiendo con tal fuerza la estatua de bronce que, tras describir un arco en el aire, se estrelló contra el cráneo del erudito con tanta violencia que lo alzó del suelo y lo tiró al otro lado de la mesa, rebotando contra la pared y quedando por fin inerte en el suelo.

Jadeante, Giselle se levantó, aún pálida por el sobresalto sufrido, pues no había esperado que un hombrecillo al que juzgaba enclenque y cobarde reaccionara de aquel modo.

¿Está muerto? – preguntó a su compañero, quien en ese momento se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo yacente.

Compruébalo tú misma.- dijo aquél, y le enseñó con sorna la estatuilla.

En la superficie de bronce habían pegados restos de sangre, sesos y cabellos. Al mirar al erudito, se le despejó toda duda: una parte de su cráneo estaba totalmente aplastada y la cabeza estaba abierta, bajo la cual se extendía un gran charco de sangre.

El alemán arrojó la estatuilla al suelo y dijo:

Aquí hemos acabado, bonita. Nos vamos.

Pero Giselle, que estaba mirando fijamente los innumerables papeles esparcidos, dijo:

Aún no. Recoge todo esto y arrójalo a la chimenea. Que se queme todo. Quema también sus libros, sus cuadernos y sus apuntes. Y luego destruiremos el ordenador del chico. No les dejemos ni un recurso que les pueda servir.

Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, preciosa.


	38. Capítulo 37: Camino de Damasco

**Capítulo 37: Camino de Damasco**

Como sabéis – prosiguió Marcus – la Orden a la que pertenezco ha muerto, en razón de que sólo sobreviven dos de sus miembros, uno Sanador pero muy anciano ya y al que sospecho le queda poco de vida, y otro Luchador pero que no se puso jamás al servicio de la Orden y por tanto es casi como si no contara. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que la Orden pueda renacer.

Los monjes, que aquel día parecían más cotorras de jungla que una comunidad silenciosa de religiosos, estallaron de nuevo en murmullos. No era para menos. Durante siglos, y aunque no siempre habían corrido peligro, la Lux Veritatis había sido garante de la paz y la estabilidad de la comunidad, así como del mundo entero, aunque muy pocos (y era lo que convenía) eran conscientes de tal sacrificio. La guerra entre mortales y demonios se había llevado a escondidas pero había acabado por devastar a los que por naturaleza, y por muchos Dones de que anduvieran dotados, al final habían acabado por sucumbir bajo criaturas que les superaban en número y en maldad, por si no era ya suficiente tener que enfrentarse al Alquimista Oscuro y a los últimos Nephilim.

Claro que éstos, exceptuando los demonios, que siempre proliferarían, a menos que las puertas de la Vorágine se cerraran, ya había sido derrotados, pero, ¡a qué precio!

¿Habéis descubierto algún mortal dotado con el Don? – preguntó el sacristán.

No, hermano. Las probabilidades de que eso suceda son ínfimas. El Don se hereda de padres a hijos y no surge espontáneamente en nadie. A lo que yo me refería es que la señorita Croft está embarazada, y el hijo que espera es del hermano Kurtis.

El tumulto que se organizó entonces fue tremendo. Algunos empezaron a hablar y a gritar a la vez, y Marcus retrocedió con un gesto de desagrado, que aquello parecía un mercado.

Siempre dije que esa mujer era una ramera.- oyó que comentaba sarcásticamente el novicio Pancratios, comentario que acabó de sacar de sus casillas al anciano Sanador.

¡Basta, hermanos! – gritó, alzando los brazos. Los monjes callaron – Si creéis que he venido aquí a contaros un cotilleo, erráis. Las consideraciones morales y cristianas y las opiniones que os merezca tal tipo de unión no vienen al caso. Os lo digo porque quiero pediros ayuda, ya que pese a ser una comunidad de religiosos orantes, disponéis de recursos especiales con los que no cuento.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, en el que todos le miraron expectantes.

Si la criatura sobrevive a lo que le espera a sus padres, cosa que deseo con toda mi alma y por la que todos debemos rezar, es posible que o bien nazca niño o niña. Si es una niña, nada cambiará, porque como sabéis las mujeres nunca han heredado el Don, pero si es niño...

La frase quedó en el aire. Esta vez nadie murmuró.

Creo que podéis imaginar, hermanos, cómo sería un hijo varón del hijo de Konstantin, del nieto de Gerhardt, los dos Lux Veritatis más poderosos que ha conocido la Orden. El hermano Kurtis es ya todo un prodigio aunque ha elegido desperdiciarse, quizá porque no es consciente del gran poder que tiene, o porque no quiere usarlo. Semejante desperdicio ha sido más que un insulto a nuestro legado y la sangre de los que han muerto. Hermanos, no debemos permitir que lo mismo suceda con su hijo.

Marcus avanzó dos pasos y paseó su dura mirada por la concurrencia que le atendía. Pese a su ancianidad y el tiempo que había pasado en la cárcel, seguía teniendo una oratoria magnífica y su expresión severa contribuía a imponer respeto.

¡Perdimos al padre, no perderemos al hijo! Ese niño debe marcar el inicio de una nueva Orden. De lo contrario podemos dar por perdida a la humanidad, ¿quién combatirá si no a los demonios? Es una señal, es el Mesías que esperábamos.

Pero corre un gran riesgo ahora.- objetó el sacristán – Si pesa una gran amenaza sobre todos, sobre esa criatura también. Los demonios ya deben estar informados de su existencia.

Por supuesto. No cabía esperar menos.- dijo Marcus – Y es probable que la Hija de Lilith lo viera antes incluso que fuera concebido. Nada escapa a los ojos de esas criaturas. Pero sólo cabe tener esperanza.

Pancratios pidió entonces hablar, y el anciano se lo concedió pese a que ya temía cualquier comentario del muchacho:

Quizá, si encerráramos a la ramera hasta que llegara el momento de...

¡Eso es inhumano! – clamó un monje.

¿Por qué? ¿No encerró la Lux Veritatis a Loanna Von...?

La dama Loanna fue a la Orden por su propia voluntad y por pedir protección, el único que la encerró fue el impío Drakul, quien...

Para el caso es lo mismo. La misma ramera...

¡La situación no es comparable! ¡La dama Loanna fue violentada por un Nephil...!

¿Y eso la exime de ser una ramera? ¡Todas las mujeres son rameras!

Se oyó un tremendo portazo, y los dos monjes que habían empezado a discutir enmudecieron. Marcus había salido, y el sacristán, abochornado, se apresuró a seguirle por el corredor del claustro...

En este monasterio hace falta un poco más de humildad y respeto...

Lo siento, hermano Sanador. Pancratios es joven y fervoroso...

En cualquier caso, es estúpido siquiera pensar en encerrar a Lara. No es persona a la que se pueda hacer tal cosa. Parece que no la conozcáis.

Yo nunca pensé tal cosa...

Además, sería absurdo. Los que quieren su muerte y la del niño acabarían acudiendo a ella y ni muros ni puertas ni cerraduras les detienen.

Yo hablaré con el abad y le referiré lo que has pedido y le hablaré de la existencia del niño. No te preocupes, hermano Sanador, recibirás ayuda en pago a los favores que has hecho en esta santa casa.

Marcus se detuvo en aquel punto y, cogiendo al viejo monje por los hombros, sonrió y dijo:

Gracias, hermano. Pero dile que precisaremos ayuda no sólo para la lucha contra Lilith, sino para que cuando llegue el momento, apoderarnos de esa criatura.

El sacristán le miró, aturdido.

¿Hablas de... robarle el niño a su madre?

¿Y qué otra cosa cabe hacer? Apenas nazca, se lo arrebataremos a su padre y a su madre. No debe estar con ellos, ni tan sólo criarse. Ella es demasiado autoritaria y no siente apego por la causa de la Orden, y él es un renegado. Echarán a perder a su hijo como se echó a perder el hermano Kurtis. El niño es nuestro, nacerá con un Don, y ese Don debe ser cultivado y aprovechado. Lo alejaremos de sus padres y de todas las malas influencias, y formado en el poder y en la sabiduría, llegará a ser el más grande de todos los que ha habido.

Lo que tú digas, hermano. Eres sabio y sabes lo que te dices.

(…)

Beirut, la que fuera en sus años baluarte de Occidente en Oriente, tenía a disposición de los turistas diversos hoteles de lujo. En uno de ellos logró Lara alojamiento por una semana para los tres, y a continuación empezó a desplegar su estrategia diplomática tan hábilmente practicada y repetida hasta el pasado. Lo primero fue conseguir ropa adecuada para moverse decentemente en la alta sociedad beirutí, que continuaba siendo un residuo colonial de los tiempos del protectorado de Francia, pese a que tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial los occidentales habían sido expulsados de allí. Con todo, allí estaba de nuevo aquella clase privilegiada, entre aristocrática y pequeñoburguesa, que seguía anclada a la ciudad en la que a veces residía y otras acudía de turismo o de vacaciones.

Al día siguiente, la gente se sorprendió de ver a dos mujeres y un hombre, elegantemente vestidos, que se movían con total soltura por aquel entorno de calles, bares, restaurantes y recibidores de hoteles, que aún no tenían incluidos en su lista de gente VIP. Por supuesto, más de uno reconoció a la célebre Lara Croft, que se movía como pez en el agua, como no podía esperarse menos de ella, pero todos enmudecían ante la presencia de un hombre atractivo aunque oscuro, que parecía no muy cómodo con su entorno pero sabía comportarse, y una pelirroja bastante sensual, ambos totalmente desconocidos.

Para Maddalena lo de llevar bonitos vestidos y moverse entre peces gordos no era nuevo, pero al ver la mirada de la gente sobre ella, no dejaba de preguntarse qué pensarían de ella, ya que Lara iba del brazo de Kurtis y ella les seguía como una sombra.

_Tres son multitud_, no dejaba de repetirse mientras veía a Lara saludar e inclinar la cabeza a un lado y a otro mientras saludaba a tal empresario, tal condesa o tal diplomático. Había sido astuta al elegir sus vestidos, que ocultaban totalmente su embarazo, pese a que éste todavía no era muy notorio, pero Lara sabía que la iban a mirar bien mirada de arriba abajo, y también a sus dos acompañantes, de modo que se aseguró que todo quedara perfecto.

También le faltó tiempo para establecer contacto telefónico con algunas personas que le podían ser de ayuda, pero no consiguió que la recibieran antes de una semana.

(…)

¿Qué le has contado? – fue lo primero que Kurtis le preguntó a Lara cuando se vieron solos en la _suite_ del hotel.

¿A quién? – murmuró Lara, que se había acercado al espejo para comprobar, sorprendida, que le estaban saliendo ojeras.

A Giulia, por supuesto. Cuando os dejé parecíais a punto de mataros apenas me diera la vuelta, y cuando regreso casi veo que os lleváis bien.

Lara se giró y exhibió una provocativa sonrisa.

Cariño, para que yo me llevara bien con ella, tendría que estar a cien mil kilómetros de aquí.

Ya lo suponía. ¿Qué le has dicho, Lara?

Sólo lo que necesitaba saber.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Puede que mi concepción de lo que ella necesita saber sea diferente de la tuya.

Puede, pero tendrás que confiar en mí. Vamos, Kurtis, la ha atacado un demonio. No vamos a tenerla en la ignorancia. – y al ver que él la estaba mirando de reojo, añadió – No confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Francamente, has estado tan celosa últimamente que dudo que estuvieras interesada lo más mínimo en lo que debe saber.

Oh vamos, sólo le he dicho que eres miembro de una orden antigua que se dedica a combatir a los demonios, y en ocasiones, éstos te poseen y hacen que masacres a la gente a tu alrededor. ¡Qué diantres, Kurtis! Le he dicho la verdad, y punto.

¿Y eso ha bastado para que os llevarais bien?

Eso ha bastado para que madure un poco y piense en lo que se le viene encima, cosa mucho más importante que pasarse el día haciéndote caídas de ojos y rozándote accidentalmente el hombro cuando pasa. ¿Por qué te importa tanto que me lleve bien con ésa?

¡Porque entre las dos me estáis volviendo loco! Ya tengo bastantes preocupaciones para que tú me atormentes con tus celos y ella con su... obsesión.

Lara sonrió triunfalmente y se sentó en una butaca.

Ahí está la cosa. Si ella dejara de hacerte caídas de ojos, el problema se esfumaría.

¿Ya que tú dejarías de tener celos y por tanto, de atormentarme?

¡Vamos, Kurtis! ¿Se puede saber qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que vaya a ésa y le diga: "Toma, ahí lo tienes, haz lo que quieras con él"?

Podrías ignorarla.

¡Ah! ¿La ignoras tú acaso, señor Trent?

Kurtis guardó silencio.

Ella te da pena, lo que ya es el colmo.- continuó Lara - De hecho, creo que si no estuviera yo, querrías dar alivio a semejante sentimiento de misericordia dándole una alegr...

No sigas.- exclamó Kurtis, apuntándola con el dedo índice – Por ahí no, Lara. No agotes mi paciencia, ya me queda muy poca.

Lara no dijo nada, pero esbozó una leve sonrisa.

¿No pensarás eso de mí, verdad? Porque si lo piensas, es evidente que no mereces lo que tienes.

¿Y qué tengo, Kurtis?

A mí. Es poco, lo sé, pero es todo lo que puedo darte.

Y sin decir más, salió dando un portazo. Lara se quedó en silencio, mirando pensativamente el techo.

(…)

Estuvo en la oscuridad, meditando por largo tiempo. Al fin, decidió lo que iba a hacer. Se encaminó hacia la habitación de Maddalena (que Lara había reservado bien lejos de la suya) y llamó a la puerta.

¿Giulia? ¿Estás ahí?

La puerta se abrió y ella le miró con estupefacción. Llevaba chándal y el indomable pelo recogido en un moño.

Tengo que hablar contigo. – expuso él con total seriedad.

Ella le hizo pasar y se sentó en la cama, visiblemente nerviosa.

¿Has vuelto a tener algún problema con la Voz?

Durante un brevísimo instante, ella pareció decepcionada (¿qué estaba esperando que le dijera?) y luego dijo:

Lo cierto es que no, pero estoy asustada. Del algún modo... siento que no estoy sola.

Con una rápida mirada, Kurtis captó la presencia de un rosario sobre la mesilla de noche, y una estampa de... ¿era una santa?

No quisiera desilusionarte, pero ni rosarios ni santos pueden nada contra un demonio o un espíritu.

¿Y un amuleto indígena?

¿Cómo?

Maddalena tanteó por el cuello de su camiseta y extrajo el _dreamcatcher_, que balanceó ante sus ojos.

¿De dónde has sacado eso? – exclamó Kurtis, estupefacto - ¡Es de mi madre!

¿Cómo? Estaba en una camioneta abandonada, junto a una cabaña destrozada...

Kurtis esbozó una amarga sonrisa y asintió.

Se le debió de caer cuando Schäffer se las llevó presas, a ella y a Lara. Es su amuleto, y ha estado conmigo desde que era niño.

Ella hizo ademán de quitárselo para entregárselo, pero él se lo impidió.

No importa, quédatelo. Se lo devolveremos en cuanto volvamos. Nunca creí en el poder de estas cosas, pero mi madre siempre confió en él.

A continuación, echó una mirada alrededor. Acababa de notar _algo_. Sí, ella tenía razón, no estaba sola. Y lo que había allí, entre aquellas cuatro paredes, acechándola, no estaba con él ni con Lara, sino sólo con ella. Trató de abrirse paso hasta aquella presencia, pero no la pudo ver y oír, sólo percibir. Tal y como había percibido, pero no entendido, la conversación precipitada que aquel diablo y Betsabé tuvieron antes de que fuese expulsado del cuerpo de Nikos.

_Sois todos muy listos_, pensó en silencio, _pero no lo suficiente_.

_Yo, además de lista, soy vieja, muy vieja_, respondió entonces la Voz con sarcasmo, _y ya sabes, pequeño mortal... más sabe el diablo por viejo..._

¿Kurtis? ¿Estás bien?

Maddalena le miraba con sus grandes ojos pardos. Él sacudió la cabeza.

Es posible que ella vuelva. Ya sabes de quién hablo.

¡No! – gritó ella, y se aferró a su brazo - ¡Prometiste que la alejarías de mí!

Puedo hacerlo cuantas veces quiera, y agotarme en ello, mientras que ella nunca se cansará. Tienes que entenderlo... ¿qué te dijo Lara de mí? – soltó de repente.

Ella le miró en silencio unos instantes, y sin soltarle del brazo, murmuró:

Yo ya sabía algo de los Lux Veritatis... Daniele estuvo obsesionado con el tema desde que me tomó como amante. Su tío, cardenal, había realizado importantes investigaciones... cosas sobre ángeles y demonios, sobre guerreros y profecías... y... cuando huí de su lado yo le robé un manuscrito, donde leí muchas cosas. Pero nunca podría haberme imaginado que tú eras uno de ellos.

Afortunadamente para mí, no es algo que se note a simple vista. ¿De modo que Monteleone te enseñó latín?

Me enseñó muchas cosas, pero yo nunca le había dado importancia. Yo creía que eran leyendas... y me aterraba en cualquier caso hablar de ello.

Luego Lara te dijo que yo era un Lux Veritatis.

También que todos los que eran como tú habían muerto, y quién los había matado. Me habló de Betsabé... de su padre... y sobretodo de esa diablesa llamada Lilith. Me habló de muchas cosas, en fin...

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Supongo que tenías que saberlo. ¿Sabes por qué has venido con nosotros, no?

Ella le miró con ojos acaramelados. Para evitar problemas, Kurtis se apresuró a responder:

Corres un gran riesgo. Es verdad que no te metí yo en esto, pero ahora soy responsable. Ignoro por qué, pero la Voz te ha escogido como guía nuestra. Eso es lo que nos dijo por tu boca, no sé si lo recuerdas.

La dulzura de sus ojos se transformó en espanto. Hundió aún más los dedos en su brazo.

¿Yo? ¿Y de qué le puedo servir yo? ¿Para qué...?

Eso sólo lo sabe ella de momento, pero trataré de averiguarlo. A los demonios les encanta fanfarronear de lo que hacen o de lo que piensan hacer. Para bien o para mal, has sido escogida por ella, que debe ser una de las más antiguas, a juzgar por su comportamiento. Debo decirte que ahora está rondándote y volverá cuando ella lo precise. Pero debes saber aprovecharte de ello.

Maddalena sacudió sus rizos en una negativa apasionada.

¡Nunca! ¡No quiero saber nada de ellos! ¡Sólo quiero que se marche!

No podemos nada contra ella, de momento. Tiene que sacar partido de esta oportunidad. Normalmente una criatura así viene a torturarte o a matarte sin más, pero ella parece tener otras intenciones respecto a ti. Yo te ayudaré, pero debes dejar de tenerle miedo y disponerte a aprovechar que has sido escogida.

Se levantó, y con él se levantó Maddalena, que seguía aferrada a su brazo. Ya empezaba a notar un hormigueo doloroso en la piel. Él hizo ademán suave de soltarse, pero sólo logró notar más aquellas uñas clavadas en su brazo.

Giulia...

Te has preocupado por mí y me has llevado contigo. Quisiera darte las gracias...

Estaba demasiado cerca de él. Sentía su cálido aliento sobre su mejilla y los rizos que se escapaban de su moño le rozaban la cara. Los dedos sinuosos de Maddalena se le enroscaron en la nuca, y ella no era precisamente el tipo de mujer con el que un hombre podía quedarse indiferente con aquel contacto.

Lo primero que pensó fue que ella era una mujer preciosa y que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera. ¿Acaso no estaba enamorada? Si él quería, podía suceder lo que fuera, y luego...

¿Luego qué?, pensó a continuación, sintiéndose furioso. Lara tenía motivos para estar indignada. ¿Que pensaría él de un hombre que se pasara todo el día siguiéndola ardientemente con la mirada y toqueteándola apenas pudiera? ¿Qué pensaría de ella, si se dejara, o si considerara que valía la pena aprovecharse de ello? ¿No estaría él furioso? ¿No tendría ganas de... de partirle la cara? ¿A los dos?

En el momento en que los labios de ella ya le rozaban la comisura de la boca - ¿tanto se había acercado? – Kurtis la apartó con firmeza, pero para su sorpresa ella opuso resistencia.

¡No! – gritó - ¡Tú me quieres! ¡Lo sé!

¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

¡Tú me besaste! ¡Me quieres! Pero ella te retiene...

Por Dios Giulia... – gruñó él – si te refieres a lo que pasó en la Isla, difícilmente pudiera haberlo evitado... estaba herido...

¡Ella te retiene con el pretexto de esperar un hijo! ¡Pero no te ama, nunca te ha amado! ¡Es una arpía, una maldita arpía que te hace infeliz e intenta separarnos!

Durante un instante, él se quedó mirándole en silencio, y entonces Maddalena enrojeció.

Disculpa, no deber...

En primer lugar, sabes tan poco de Lara como de mí.- dijo Kurtis secamente – Nada te autoriza a juzgarla de ese modo. Si lo que pretendes es ganarte mi afecto, desde luego no es la mejor manera de empezar.

Kurtis, yo...

Ya te lo dije, pero no me escuchaste en su momento. Estás viviendo de un sueño, de algo que no es real. Y tanto Lara como yo ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para estar pendientes de tu capricho.

Profundamente disgustado, se soltó de su brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero ella fue tras él.

¡Perdóname! ¡No debí haber hablado así de ella! Pero es que... a veces es tan... seca contigo... que creí que estabas con ella sólo por responsabilidad...

Creías que era imbécil, vamos. Pero he ahí lo poco que conoces a Lara. Ella no necesita absolutamente a nadie para sacar adelante a una criatura, ya que durante años ha sabido cuidarse ella sola. No me necesita para eso, si es lo que pensabas.

Pero entonces... ¿por qué? ¡Cuando te vi por primera vez, a su lado, me dio la impresión que os odiabais! Te vigilé durante días, ¡durante días!, y ella te evitaba y te fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que te veía, ¡y tú la despreciabas, lo sé!

Kurtis agarró el pomo de la puerta y tiró de él, pero para su sorpresa, estaba cerrado. ¿Quién lo había cerrado? Empezó a forcejear, pero estaba atascado.

No sabes nada.- farfulló – Lo que pasaba por aquel entonces entre Lara y yo no es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie. Te has equivocado completamente conmigo, Giulia, y todavía más con Lara. Estás aquí desde hace muy poco, y no tienes derecho a juzgar.

Dio un tirón al maldito pomo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

¿Has cerrado tú la puerta?

¿Yo? – Maddalena enarcó las cejas - ¡Pero si no me he movido de tu lado!

Volvió a forcejear. ¿Sería preciso romperlo? Soltó una patada contra la puerta. De repente, estaba tan furioso que sintió deseos de empezar a destrozar la habitación.

_¡Lara, una arpía!_

¿Quieres decir que realmente la amas?

¡Dios, Giulia! – estalló él, girándose de golpe. Ella retrocedió, asustada ante la expresión de su rostro - ¿Cómo he de decírtelo? Te has enamorado de un sueño, de un fantasma, ¡ya te dije que no soy el hombre que crees! Nada podría hacerme dejar a Lara, ¿lo entiendes?

La expresión de la pelirroja se tornó en rencor. Durante un brevísimo instante, Kurtis se imaginó saltando hacia ella y agarrándola del cuello. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Miró a su alrededor. El ambiente, cargado y pesado. La puerta, atascada. La cabeza latiéndole...

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Los oídos le zumbaban. La vista se le nubló. La voz de Maddalena se volvió chillona y empezó a retumbarle en los oídos.

¡Por ti, desgraciado, crucé todo el Mediterráneo! Abandoné a los que podían protegerme y tuve que acostarme con repugnantes marineros con tal de llegar hasta ti. Vendí aquel manuscrito, lo más valioso que tenía, con tal de salvarte. ¡Me ofrecí a ser atormentada en tu lugar! ¿Qué ha hecho ella por ti? ¿Me lo puedes decir? ¿Qué ha hecho esa mujer por ti?

Se reclinó contra la pared, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Maddalena, creyendo que su discurso apasionado estaba haciendo efecto, se acercó de nuevo a él.

¿No notas nada en esta habitación? – jadeó él, que había empezado a sudar.

Absolutamente nada.- replicó Maddalena, mordiéndose el labio inferior – Nunca tuve nada en la vida ni nadie me amó en verdad. Y fíjate, no soy fea ni estúpida. El único hombre que creí que me amaba estaba más enamorado de sí mismo y de su fortuna. Lo único que he querido en toda mi vida es que alguien me quisiera. Cuando te vi, creí que ese momento había llegado, pero ella lo ha estropeado todo. No me pidas que no la odie. La odio.

Kurtis había alzado la vista, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, y en cuatro zancadas alcanzó la ventana que daba a la terraza. Con un tirón trató de abrirla.

Estaba atascada.

Dio un puñetazo contra el cristal.

¿Qué te pasa? – gritó ella - ¡Te comportas como un loco!

Alguien ha cerrado la habitación. No hay escape.- se llevó los dedos hasta el cuello de la camisa, y tiró de él, se asfixiaba – El ambiente está cada vez más cargado.

Maddalena, sonriendo con dulzura, se acercó hasta él y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del cuello, que cedieron fácilmente ante sus expertos dedos. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, y siguió desabrochando botones y descubriendo lentamente la piel.

Creo que esa inglesa te tiene encandilado. Qué le vamos a hacer. Ni siquiera es tan bonita como yo, pero bueno... te tendré de un modo u otro. Si no quieres a Giulia, la mujer, tendrás a Maddalena, la ramera. Lo que ella no sepa no le hará daño... yo no le diré nada... lo prometo...

Antes de que pudiera siquiera evitarlo, le había desabrochado la camisa por completo y estaba deslizándola por encima de sus hombros y a lo largo de los brazos, con intención de quitársela. En aquel momento sintió los labios de ella sobre el pecho, pero al alzar la vista, vio algo en el techo.

Era como una mancha oscura, pequeña al principio. Estaba junto a la lámpara. Luego, lentamente, empezó a expandirse, como una gota de tinta en el agua. Aquella oscuridad empezó a ramificarse y extenderse, alcanzando los extremos del techo, y entonces empezó a chorrear lentamente sobre las paredes, ramificándose siempre, como una raíz negra que creciera a toda velocidad.

Las manos de Maddalena le rodearon la cintura, pulsando con las yemas de los dedos su piel húmeda de sudor, mientras su lengua, no ya los labios, le recorría el pecho, el cuello, rodeaba sus hombros y descendía hasta su ombligo, y pese a que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a aquellos expertos estímulos, él no podía apartar la vista de aquella negrura que ya alcanzaba el suelo y se derramaba en torno a ellos, hasta oscurecer por completo la habitación...

Y entonces comenzó el cántico...

_Hijo de la Luz..._

Quiso exclamar "¡Giulia!", y posó las manos en sus hombros para apartarla de sí, pero ella rió y empezó a juguetear con el cierre de sus pantalones, mientras le susurraba al oído:

Déjame... soy buena en esto... te haré sentir en la gloria...

_Hijo de la Luz..._

Toda la habitación estaba ya negra. ¿Era posible que ella no lo notara?

Le cierre de los pantalones cedió.

_Hijo de la Luz_

_Nada puedes contra nosotros_

_Al final te hemos de vencer_

_¿No ves lo solo que estás?_

Lo dedos de Maddalena se introdujeron en el interior de su pantalón, le recorrieron los muslos, le tantearon las ingles, y ella no dejaba de reír juguetonamente...

_Hijo de la Luz_

_Tu tumba está cavada_

_¿A qué esperas?_

_¿No nos desafías?_

_¡Grande es el poder de una mujer...!_

De pronto ella se apartó y sonriendo sinuosamente, asió con fuerza la cremallera del cuello de su chaqueta de chándal y tiró hacia abajo, abriéndola. Sus dos senos, blancos y suaves, de rosados pezones, surgieron entre la tela, ya que no llevaba nada debajo, y tras sacarse la prenda con energía, la arrojó a un lado. Kurtis observó, como en sueños, como la prenda era engullida por aquella fluctuante negrura que empezaba a hincharse y a gorgotear, mientras aquel cántico, hecho de voces siseantes, entrecortadas, jadeantes, proseguía...

_Hijo de la Luz_

_Qué fácil es vencerte_

_Basta una sola tentación..._

Maddalena se había desnudado por completo y ahora se apretaba febrilmente contra él. Tenía la piel tan ardiente que le disgustaba, porque ya estaba ahogándose, el ambiente era ya tan pesado como un yunque de plomo y no había aire que aspirar. Trató de apartarla, de rechazarla, buscando aire, pero se le habían ido todas las fuerzas, como engullidas por aquella negrura, negrura inmensa...

Resbaló hasta el suelo y ella se pegó a él, besándolo con violencia. Si al menos pudiese... respirar... moverse...

_Hijo de la Luz_

_Hombre fuerte de espíritu_

_Pero débil de carne_

_Mira lo que vas a hacer_

_Lo que vas a traicionar_

_¿Ella te perdonará?_

_Antes de morir..._

¡Giulia! – logró soltar un grito ahogado - ¡Las... voces...!

_Antes de morir..._

_Ella lo sabrá... _

_Y llorará..._

¡Por fin somos libres! – jadeó la pelirroja, exaltada - ¡Por fin soy tuya!

_Hijo de la Luz_

_Abre los ojos_

_Mira lo que tomas..._

En el momento en que Maddalena se montaba sobre él - ¿estaba tumbado en el suelo? – de repente empezó a cambiar ante sus ojos. La piel, suave y pecosa, se arrugó y apergaminó, ennegreciéndose, los senos se le marchitaron y descolgaron como dos pellejos secos, la hermosa cabellera pelirroja se volvió blanca y se desprendió de su cabeza, revelando una horrible calva... los ojos, grandes y dorados, de inyectaron de sangre y se oscurecieron...

El rostro se deformó por completo y pronto estuvo mirando a una pesadilla viviente, un monstruo, que reía con grotescas carcajadas que provenían de una boca informe y de unas encías podridas sin dientes. Una garra, provista de largas uñas y algunos dedos mutilados, se aproximó hasta su rostro...

¡No! - gritó él, y entonces la criatura salió disparada hacia atrás y soltó un chillido estridente.

Con un salto, se incorporó, mientras aquella cosa siseaba estridentemente. Una vez más, el Don había acudido en su auxilio cuando el cuerpo le había fallado.

Atravesó la habitación rápidamente, en dirección a la puerta, pero de repente aquella negrura se le echó encima como una mancha de petróleo, adhiriéndose a su piel, y la sensación fue como si le hubieran arrojado metal caliente. Siguió arrastrándose hacia la puerta, tanteando, tratando de salir, mientras aquella cosa gritaba tras él:

¡Te arrepentirás, hijo de puta! ¡Haré que ella pague tu soberbia! ¡Nadie me rechaza, nadie! ¿Oyes? ¡Y menos un desgraciado como tú!

Aquella voz no era la de ella, no podía ser la de ella, lo mismo que aquella criatura que se arrastraba hacia él, extendiendo sus extremidades ganchudas, no podía ser ella...

El pomo ardía y le quemó la mano. Qué más daba. Tenía que salir, salir como fuera... retrocedió...

_Hijo de la Luz_

_Tu hora se acerca_

_Ha sido una advertencia_

_Lo que amas lo perderás_

_No podrás salvar_

_Ni dando tu vida_

_Que con placer nos llevaremos..._

_... a las tinieblas..._

La puerta estalló en pedazos, y el vano reflejó un brillante rectángulo de luz, con un chorro de aire, aire fresco y puro, que laceró su cuerpo febril empapado de sudor, que entró en sus pulmones hiriéndolo como una cuchilla de hielo.

Dio cuatro pasos, salió al exterior, y cayó de rodillas. Un borbotón de sangre le salió por las fosas nasales. Luego, el mundo se convirtió en agua a su alrededor, y cayó de lado sobre el pasillo.

(…)

El cirujano sonrió al muchacho, que le miraba expectante por encima de su mascarilla. Acababa de someterse a todo un proceso de desinfección y esterilización con tal de poder acceder a la zona de Cuidados Intensivos. Ahora estaban junto a la camilla de Selma, que parecía una estatua marfileña yacente e inmóvil.

Se me ha ocurrido que podemos inducirla a respirar por sí sola.- empezó el doctor – Como sabes, tu amiga respira ahora a través de este respirador. Si lo desconectáramos, moriría. Pero a veces ha dado resultado desconectarlo. Me explico – añadió ante la mirada rencorosa de Zip – según algunos especialistas, la desconexión temporal del respirador puede ayudar a estimular la respiración autónoma. Se ha estimado que al menos en un 30% de los casos esto ayuda a que una persona salga del estado comatoso por un forzamiento ocasional a usar sus propios mecanismos respi...

Espere, espere – cortó Zip, mareado - ¿me está diciendo que empezará a respirar sola si le quitamos ese tubo? ¿Y se despertará?

El doctor sonrió con paciencia.

No es seguro, pero es probable que empiece a respirar por si misma, y eso sería un aliciente para que saliera del coma. No puedo prometerte nada, pero es mejor que no hacer nada.

Zip asintió. Entonces el doctor se acercó y desprendió con suavidad los esparadrapos que adherían el tubo de goma a los labios de Selma. Extrajo un tanto el tubo, y entonces se acercó a la máquina, y desconectó el mecanismo de respiración asistida.

Durante unos segundos que duraron horas, Zip miró fijamente el rostro de Selma, pidiendo, suplicando en silencio, que respirara.

_Selma, por favor. Respira._

El cirujano miraba fijamente el reloj. Ella no respiraba.

¡Conéctelo de nuevo! – gritó Zip, alterado.

Aún no.

No respiraba. ¿Se le estaba amoratando la cara?

¡Por favor! ¡Se está ahogando!

Tranquilo. No puede sentir nada.

Esperó un poco más, pero cada vez estaba más nervioso. ¿Y ni luego no lograba respirar de nuevo? ¿Y si se moría? ¿Y si había consentido en aquella locura y por su culpa...?

¡Basta! ¡Necesita aire!

Muy bien.

Con calma, el cirujano conectó de nuevo el respirador. De nuevo la paciente, que no había respirado ni dado el menor atisbo de reacción, volvió a tener oxígeno.

El doctor suspiró, se giró y tendió a Zip un pañuelo, susurrando:

Tienes sangre en la boca.

Él ni había notado que se había mordido los labios con la tensión de la prueba. Se pasó la tela por los labios mecánicamente.

Vamos. Hablaremos fuera.

El chico le siguió dócilmente hasta el exterior. Se le notaba que luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Al médico aquello le superaba.

Vamos, vamos.- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – Nadie lo ha conseguido la primera vez. Es una chica joven, habrá más ocasiones de intentarlo, y cada nueva vez estaremos más cerca del éxito.

Tengo miedo de que sufra... o de que se ahogue...

Nada de eso pasará. Ya te digo, está en coma, no sentiría nada aunque le pincháramos con fuerza. Confía en mí, chico, sacaremos a esta muchacha adelante. ¿De acuerdo?

Zip suspiró y miró el pañuelo manchado de sangre. Pensó en devolvérselo pero luego se avergonzó, tenía que lavarlo, ¿no?

Quédatelo, hijo. Te hará falta.

(…)

_Se había convertido en una chispa. Ya no era un hombre._

_Surcaba la oscuridad a gran velocidad, incandescente, silencioso. No había aire que silbara a su alrededor, sólo negrura. Descendió y descendió, sumiéndose en la sima, atravesando capas y capas de tierra, de aire, de fuego, hasta concentrarse en un núcleo alejado de todo, no sabía si arriba o abajo del mundo, o si en su mismo centro._

_La roca viva se abrió y reveló una inmensa cavidad que parecía tallada en blanco marfil. En medio de la sala, un altar de piedra, con un cuenco de cristal sobre él. Parecía ser una inmensa llama azul lo que fluctuaba suspendido sobre el cuenco, pero no podía asegurarse._

_Y allá en el amplio trono que había enfrente del altar, una silueta alta, altísima, monstruosamente grande, se hallaba recostada y con los brazos sujetando los asideros. ¿Era él que la veía inmensa, o es que era inmensa de tamaño?_

_Estaba desnuda y era, no, parecía una mujer. Tenía la cabeza caída sobre el pecho y una enorme, espesa mata de cabellos albinos le cubría el rostro, los senos y el vientre, deslizándose hasta el suelo. _

_La aterradora y gigantesca dama alzó entonces el rostro, y un destello de luz brilló entre las blancas guedejas de pelo. Al principio creyó que su rostro era todo luz, pero entonces vio que aquellas facciones bellas pero rígidas eran una máscara._

_Una máscara de plata._

_Una brisa, venida de no se sabía dónde, barrió el suave cabello largísimo y lo echó hacia atrás, descubriendo el vientre firme y blanco, los senos marfileños, la desnudez ausente de vello. Sin embargo estaba tan rígida que parecía no respirar._

_La máscara no tenía orificios para ojos, ni para nariz, ni para boca. ¿Acaso era ciega y muda? ¿O... no respiraba en realidad? Con una aterrador presentimiento, intuyó que quizás estaba muerta, o que era algo que no necesitaba respirar... ni ver... ni oír..._

_De repente, Ella se movió. Separó lentamente la espalda del trono y se inclinó levemente hacia delante. De pronto, se vio atrapado por su influjo y fue arrastrado hasta Ella, para caer desplomado a sus pies. _

_La máscara empezó a romperse. Al principio fue sólo una grieta, luego, se astilló entera, y empezó a desprenderse del rostro. Por las fracturas aparecidas en el metal empezó a surgir una luz brillante, abrasadora, tan dolorosa que no pudo seguir mirándola y se giró, posando su mirada en el altar._

_La llama azul se había extinguido, y el cuenco se estaba llenando solo con un extraño líquido negro. Al principio fue un charquito oscuro que fue creciendo, y creciendo, hasta rebosar los límites del cristal, y luego se desbordó, goteando sobre el altar, extendiéndose cada vez más, desbordando la mesa de mármol y salpicando el suelo._

_Era sangre..._

_Un crujido y un posterior repiqueteo metálico le sobresaltaron. La máscara se había estrellado contra el suelo, y la luz inundó la cámara hasta hacerlo desaparecer todo..._

_Trató de alzar los ojos... trató de mirarla... debía... mirarla... a Ella..._

_Pero cuando logró fijar la vista en el rostro que había aparecido tras la máscara, un inmenso dolor le llenó por dentro, no pudo resistir mirar a aquella criatura sobrenatural, y estalló en mil pedazos._

_(…)_

Lara se inclinó sobre él y le puso una mano en la frente. Ardía.

El escándalo que había producido el estallido de la puerta y el posterior desmayo de Kurtis en pleno pasillo había atraído a un montón de curiosos. Lara había aprovechado aquella intrusión para lograr ayuda para levantar el pesado cuerpo de Kurtis y depositarlo en la cama de su suite, para luego rechazar todas las ofertas de supuestos médicos y solícitos para trasladarlo a un hospital, en vista de que no recobraba el sentido.

Por supuesto, lo que todos tomaban por un simple ataque de epilepsia era a ojos de Lara algo más grave, aunque no acababa de entenderlo. Que ella supiera, Kurtis no era propenso a ningún tipo de ataque, y el hecho de que fluyera sangre por su nariz se debía más al resultado de una tensión extrema que a otra cosa.

De lo que estaba segura era que no debía llevarlo al hospital. No sacarían nada, tan sólo perder el tiempo. Aquello era otra cosa. Hubiera deseado tener a su lado al anciano Marcus, que probablemente hubiera sabido identificar aquel desvanecimiento e incluso reanimarle, pero él no estaba y ella no iba a perder tiempo en tratar de contactar con él. Se las apañaría sola.

Tras comprobar que respiraba bien y que había dejado de sangrar, se levantó de su lado y salió al pasillo. Allí se encontró a un desorientado empleado del hotel, que recogía, con expresión de absoluta estupefacción, una por una, las miles de astillas en que se había convertido la puerta de la suite de Maddalena.

¿Cómo está su marido? – farfulló, mirando, impresionado, como las virutas de madera se deshacían en su mano.

No es mi marido. Está bien.

Hizo ademán de acercarse al marco, del que todavía colgaban fragmentos de puerta, pero el empleado añadió:

_¿Bien?_ ¡Diablos! No imagino cómo alguien puede estar _bien_ después de haberse lanzado de ese modo contra una puerta. ¡Debería haberse abierto la cabeza!

Lamento que haya roto la puerta. Correré con los gastos, por supuesto.

El muchacho soltó una carcajada.

¿_Romper_? ¡No la ha roto, la ha _pulverizado_! Ni un luchador de sumo lograría hacerle eso a una puerta. ¡No me lo explico!

_Ni yo_, pensó Lara mientras se abría paso a través de los restos de la puerta y escudriñaba con mirada crítica la suite de la pelirroja. Al primer golpe de vista captó la camisa y el cinturón de Kurtis arrojados en un rincón, y junto a ellos, las prendas desperdigadas de una mujer.

Notó una oleada de calor que le encendía la cara, y apretó los dientes. Hubiera tenido que ser tonta de nacimiento para no interpretar de inmediato qué significaba aquello. Kurtis no parecía haber salido huyendo de las hermosas redondeces de Maddalena, _eso_ estaba claro. Entonces, ¿de qué había huido?

En cuatro zancadas alcanzó la puerta del baño y la aporreó.

¿Giul... Giulia? – no se acostumbraba a llamarla así, para ella seguía siendo Maddalena, la prostituta.

Le contestó un denso silencio.

¡Giulia! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre!

El empleado había dejado de recoger trozos de madera y observaba interesado la escena. La paciencia de Lara se agotó.

Si me haces romper esta puerta – siseó – la vas a pagar tú.

Finalmente, oyó crujir el cerrojo al otro lado y se apresuró a abrirla. Al entrar, Maddalena se había acurrucado de nuevo en el suelo del baño, junto a la bañera, envuelta en un albornoz corto y con una extraña mirada en los ojos.

Lara se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras ella, más para que el empleado no cotilleara más que por miedo a que la vieran. Se cruzó de brazos y miró con severidad a la pelirroja, que seguía con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió.

Ella levantó lentamente la mirada. Tenía la cabellera revuelta y, por si la ropa interior desperdigada no dejaba claro dicho matiz, era visible que estaba desnuda bajo el medio desabrochado albornoz.

No sé...

¡No me mientas!

Lara inspiró profundamente. No iba a perder el control. No iba a dejarse influenciar por un montón de ropa tirada, ni dejar que aquella fulana salida de no se sabía dónde la hiciera dar un espectáculo lamentable.

No te he mentido.

¿De verdad crees, Giulia Manfredi, que nací ayer? ¿Lo crees?

Maddalena desvió la mirada hacia un lado y murmuró vagamente:

No tengo idea de qué me estás hablan...

Lara se abalanzó sobre ella y la agarró de un brazo. Era bastante fuerte y logró alzarla de un tirón. Al hacerlo se le acabó de desabrochar el albornoz, y pese a que ello no debería haber importado, tuvo un arrebato de pudor y trató de cubrirse los senos y el triángulo de vello rojizo.

Apuesto a que no intentabas taparte cuando _él_ estaba delante, ¿verdad? – le siseó ella al oído.

Maddalena se zafó de su apretón y retrocedió contra la pared, abrochándose el albornoz y lanzándole una mirada de rencor.

Bueno, sí – admitió – He tratado de seducirle. Quería acostarme con él. Y quizá esté de más, pero debo informarte que no parecía disgustado con la idea. Los hombres son tan volubles, ¿verdad? En un momento recitan poemas de amor... y al siguiente están en brazos de otra.

Lara torció la boca en una sonrisa siniestra. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de soltarle una bofetada, pero al parecer es lo que ella pretendía. Le iba a demostrar que no podía provocarla tan fácilmente.

No tengo tiempo que perder en tonterías. Kurtis está inconsciente y no se recupera. ¿Qué le has hecho?

El rostro de Maddalena reflejó entonces preocupación.

No le he hecho nada... excepto eso. Estaba con él cuando... empezó a sudar, se apartó de mí y salió por la puerta gritando... la rompió... no sé cómo...

Lara se apartó de ella, abrió la puerta y examinó la habitación. Pero ésta no tenía nada de particular, excepto que el aire estaba algo cargado.

_Y con razón_, pensó furiosa, _el ambiente está caldeado_.

Como él no se recupere – añadió – voy a culparte a ti, ¿lo sabes?

¿Y por qué iba yo a hacerle daño? – protestó Maddalena – Yo le amo. He hecho mucho por él.

Ya – dijo Lara, sin poder evitar una nota de sarcasmo.

Se acercó a la ropa desperdigada y recogió la camisa de Kurtis y su cinturón. Al fin y al cabo le habían costado caros y no los iba a dejar por el suelo.

Antes de salir por la puerta (el empleado se había esfumado) Lara se giró y, tendiendo un dedo hacia la pelirroja, le dijo:

Si me entero que has tenido algo que ver en esto que haya podido dañar a Kurtis, empieza a rezar. Puedo soportar que le andes rondando, pero no voy a tolerar que te aproveches de eso para hacerle daño.

(…)

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Una lágrima se le deslizó por la comisura del ojo hacia la sien, hasta sumergirse en su pelo. Quiso alzar la mano para secársela, pero le pareció sorprendentemente pesada. Fueron otros dedos, delgados y ágiles, los que lo hicieron, y al girar levemente la cabeza – le dolía tanto como para estallarle – vio a Lara.

Un sentimiento de amor, dolor y culpabilidad le cruzó la mente. Luego, un tácito terror por lo que ella hubiera podido pensar de verle desnudo de cintura para arriba y con el pantalón desabrochado en una habitación cuya inquilina estaba desnuda. El terror duró poco. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y eso que no había _hecho_ nada. Pero había estado a punto... ¿o quizá no? Era demasiado doloroso pensar, con la cabeza martilleándole...

Lara... – murmuró.

Tranquilo. Estás en nuestra habitación. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Por fin logró alzar la mano y tocarse la cabeza.

Me duele todo... como si me hubieran dado una paliza. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, ya que Maddalena no ha podido, o no ha _querido_, decirme gran cosa.

La mirada de rencor en sus ojos se lo confirmó: lo sabía. ¿Y cómo no iba a saberlo? Hasta un tonto se hubiera dado cuenta, y ella era recondenadamente lista.

Lara, perdóname.- farfulló, incorporándose – Fui a verla para aclarar las cosas... para tratar de quitarme un problema de encima...

... y el problema se echó encima de ti.- añadió Lara burlonamente, pero se calló al ver la mirada herida de él.

Comprendo que estés enfadada. Lo que parece es... diferente a lo que ha ocurrido en realidad, pero lo parece.

Más que enfadada, estoy asustada. Si te hubieras limitado a acostarte con Maddalena, te hubiera despellejado vivo, pero en lugar de eso te has desvanecido mientras sangrabas después de triturar una puerta. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dímelo de una vez!

Kurtis se pasó la mano por la frente mojada. El resto de su cuerpo, brazos pecho y espalda, estaban regados de sudor.

Fui a hablar con ella para hacerle entrar en razón. No quería verte a ti furiosa y a ella hacerse falsas ilusiones. Pero en lugar de arreglarlo, ella se enfureció y empezó a discutir, y de pronto el aire se hizo pesado y empecé a sentirme mal. Me puse nervioso y traté de salir de allí, pero todo estaba cerrado, la puerta, las ventanas, estaban atascadas. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada. De pronto me fallaron las fuerzas y ella se echó encima de mí y empezó a desnudarme, y luego se desnudó ella. No la rechacé porque quisiera acostarme con ella, te lo juro por lo que más amo, Lara, que eres tú... no la rechacé porque de repente me sentía tan débil que no podía ni alzar el brazo, y luego el ectoplasma, y el cántico...

Espera... ¿ectoplasma?

Él asintió.

¿Sabes lo que es?

He oído hablar de ello, pero... ¿es una especie de fantasma?

Es el residuo de un demonio o espíritu, que absorbe la energía y cambia el ambiente. Sólo yo podía verlo, y casi acaba conmigo el maldito. Luego... me desmayé y tuve una visión.

Lara alzó la mano,

¿Le afectó a Maddalena ese ectoplasma?

No.

Pues entonces está claro.

No puedes sospechar de ella.

¿Cómo que no?

A ella le aterra que un demonio la use como vehículo. No pactaría con él.

¿Por acostarse contigo? ¡Ya lo creo que pactaría!

Se levantó de la cama. Había una firme determinación en su rostro.

Ahora supongo que vas a tratar de defenderla.

Kurtis negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Ha dicho ciertas cosas que no voy a perdonarle.

Ahórramelas. Seguro que eran sobre mí.

No iba a decirte nada. De todos modos, sigue pareciéndome exagerado que haya acordado nada con esa Voz, y menos para dañarme.

Lara permaneció unos instantes en silencio. Luego añadió:

No habrá más peleas, al menos hasta que no tenga más pruebas. No podemos perder ni un segundo más en estas tonterías. Mañana vendrá al hotel el colega del que te he hablado, el que nos ayudará para llegar a Damasco y encontrar ese templo. Hasta entonces, debes descansar.

"Y de paso me ocuparé de mantener entretenida a nuestra adorable pelirroja. Puede que sepas mucho de demonios, Kurtis, y eso es algo que no te discutiré. Pero yo sé mucho más sobre mujeres... y de lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer cuando están enamoradas".

(…)

Las sirenas pasaron como un rayo fugaz, para luego alejarse. El breve fogonazo de luces rojas desveló a Giselle, que estaba medio dormida. Parpadeó y bostezó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. En medio de la penumbra de la habitación, vio al robusto Schäffer, desnudo, acercándose a la cortina y apartándola levemente para escudriñar la ya vacía calle.

¿Qué hora es? – farfulló la científica.

Sirenas de la policía.- murmuró el matón, sin hacerle caso - Deben haber descubierto ya el cadáver.

Por las horas que son – prosiguió ella, lanzando una perezosa mirada al despertador digital de la mesilla de noche – seguro que tiene ya un aspecto horrible. Tanto mejor.

Schäffer dejó caer la cortina y se giró hacia su soñolienta compañera. Su mirada era dura.

¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por eso ahora? – la riñó – Estamos siendo demasiado temerarios. Con toda probabilidad esa puta vieja y la mocosa que va con ella ya te han delatado. ¡Puede que ahora mismo la policía esté colgando fotografías nuestras por toda la ciudad! No podemos quedarnos por aquí más tiempo, a menos que quieras ver el cielo entre barrotes por el resto de tu vida.

Giselle se incorporó lentamente y se desperezó, como si le importara un ardite que la policía pudiera estar buscándola.

No hemos acabado todavía.

¡Maldita sea, Giselle! Te has cargado a la chica y al sabelotodo. Dime, ¿qué daño pueden hacernos ahora una vieja india y una niña que no sabe ni hablar inglés? ¡Son tan absolutamente insignificantes que es una completa pérdida de tiempo pensar en matarlas!

Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no estoy satisfecha. Todos deben pagar.

Ahora sería estúpido quedarse aquí por más tiempo.

Se acercó hasta ella y colocó la rodilla sobre la cama. Al verlo venir, ella hizo un gesto de rechazo - ¿quién podía entenderla? No hacía ni media hora que se había dejado hacer con total docilidad, y ahora se resistía – pero venció fácilmente su resistencia sujetándole las muñecas y besándola en al boca con toda la rudeza de que era capaz. Ella apartó la cabeza, disgustada.

¡Monstruo! ¡Me has mordido! – y se tocó el labio inflamado.

Si quieres, puedo darte ahora mi labio para que lo muerdas, bonita.- sonrió él – Pero vamos a irnos. Mis hombres acaban de transmitirme una información que te resultará mucho más interesante.

¿Más todavía que el Lux Veritatis y su zorra estén camino de Damasco? Porque si tenemos que renunciar a la vieja y a la niña, iré a por ellos, diga lo que diga mi caprichosa hija.

Más todavía. Antes de ir a por ellos, que iremos si mi doctora lo ordena, haremos una parada para ajustarle las cuentas al Sanador.

Giselle arqueó las cejas.

¿El viejo Marcus? ¿Pero no estaba con ellos?

Al parecer insistió en quedarse en el monasterio de Meteora. Y sabes, no sólo él, sino toda esa comunidad de malditos frailes, han colaborado _muchísimo_ con nuestros odiados enemigos...

La sonrisa de la rubia se fue ensanchando. Luego se deformó en una mueca.

Allí mataron a Karel.

Y a Gunderson que, salvando las distancias, también fue un gran jefe. Todavía contamos con muchos hombres y con el factor sorpresa. Dime, bonita doctora, ¿qué es más apetecible ahora?

Giselle sonrió de nuevo.

(…)

Señora... – balbuceó Radha, luchando contra aquel idioma que aún no le era familiar – Señora, por favor...

Pero Marie no escuchaba. Acurrucada junto a la pared, y con el rostro vuelto hacia ella, Marie lloraba con todo el desamparo del mundo. A su alrededor, iban y venían los distintos efectivos de la policía, que habían pasado tras la retirada de los bomberos.

Retiraban los restos quemados de libros, archivos, documentos... hasta el ordenador de Zip habían quemado y destrozado. Pero no era por ello por lo que lloraba Marie, sino por quien yacía bajo una manta de plástico, con la cabeza aplastada, en medio de la arruinada biblioteca.

No debimos haberlo dejado solo... ¡no debimos haberlo dejado solo!

Así lloró y se lamentó Marie durante horas, mesándose la cabellera negra. Radha no entendía qué hubieran podido hacer ellas dos por Ivanoff, pero aún así le pesaba en el alma el dolor de Marie y la muerte de aquel buen hombre a quien no había llegado a conocer demasiado, pero que siempre le había dirigido una mirada de simpatía.

Y tanto más cuanto supo que aquello lo había hecho de nuevo aquella horrible mujer, la que le había cortado los dedos sin pestañear. Radha hubiera querido odiar tanto como estaba odiando Marie en aquel momento, y lamentarse con ella, pero estaba demasiado perpleja y agotada como para reaccionar.

Levantaron el cuerpo de Ivanoff y se lo llevaron. Luego, insistieron en que ellas le siguieran. Ahora era Radha quien llevaba a Marie del brazo. La mujer estaba ausente y cabizbaja. Al cabo de un rato, se sobrepuso al dolor y apretó los dientes.

¿Le conocía usted? – balbuceó ella de nuevo al cabo de un rato.

¡Apenas le conocía, lo mismo que tú, chiquilla! – se lamentó de nuevo la mujer – Pero era un hombre bueno. ¡Un hombre bueno! No deberían suceder estas cosas. Jamás debería haber sucedido algo así...

Pero por su mirada errática, Radha dedujo que no se refería sólo al asesinato de Ivanoff. Y rememorando lo que Lara había tratado de explicarle los últimos días que había estado con ella, la imagen de un bosque de cruces apareció ante sus ojos, y se estremeció.

Hemos difundido los retratos robot de los dos sospechosos, mediante la indicación que usted nos ha facilitado, señora Cornel.- oyó que decía la voz del inspector – Asimismo, nos hemos puesto en contacto con nuestros colegas de la República Checa... y... parece que usted tenía razón. Le debemos una disculpa. Esto pesará sobre nuestras conciencias, ya que la muerte de este buen hombre podría haberse evitado.

Marie inspiró con fuerza y alzó los ojos enrojecidos.

Déjese de discursos. Lo que deben hacer ahora es atrapar a esa zorra y a sus secuaces. Ya nadie puede hacer nada por Vlad.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

Vamos a iniciar una búsqueda por todo Brasov. Iremos ensanchando el círculo a medida que vayamos avanzando. No puede haber ido muy lejos aún, así que esperamos encontrarla.

Cuando se marchó, dejándolas solas en el despacho, Radha se inclinó y cogió la arrugada mano de la india.

Señora... deberíamos hablar con _bahanji_ Lara... Ella debe saber lo que está pasando. Quizá así les evitemos peligro.

Lenta y mecánicamente, Marie asintió.

(…)

Maddalena estaba sentada sola en la oscuridad.

Seguía medio desnuda, con el albornoz puesto a medias. Una ira y sorda y ciega la estaba devorando por dentro.

_Giulia..._

Allí estaba otra vez. Maldita fuera. Maldita una y mil veces.

¡Fuera de aquí! – siseó - ¡Vete al infierno!

¿Se estaba riendo?

_He estado allí desde tiempos inmemoriales. Pero ahora no puedes echarme, bella Giulia, formo parte de ti..._

Apártate, engendro. Maldita seas.

_Giulia, ¿por qué me odias? Yo sólo pretendo hacerte feliz... ¿Ves? No he vuelto a dominar tu bello cuerpo... te he respetado..._

Pero no me has dado a quien quería.

Se hizo un espeso silencio.

_Si te lo di... ¿acaso no te lo rendí indefenso? ¿Acaso no lo tuviste en tus brazos?_

Le asustaste. Le hiciste daño. Te odio.

_Era preciso usar la fuerza. Es un Lux Veritatis muy poderoso, no podemos andarnos con carantoñas con él. Era necesario..._

He estado a punto de tenerle, de que fuera mío, sólo para mí, pero lo has estropeado todo.

_¡Qué ingrata, Giulia! ¿Quién sino yo te lo ha entregado en bandeja de plata?_

Le has asustado. Le has hecho daño. ¡Fuera!

Se hizo el silencio. ¿Se había ido? Temblorosa, gateó hasta la mesilla de noche y cogió la estampa de Santa Lucía, su amada patrona. La besó.

_Esa virgen degollada no tiene poder contra nosotros. Hace mucho que vaga feliz al lado de Aquel por quien se dejó degollar. En cambio, Giulia, yo estoy junto a ti. No desperdicies tus oraciones._

Has hecho que él me odie y que ella sospeche de mí.

_No salió como esperábamos, Giulia, eso es todo. Es fuerte y poderoso, incluso para un ser como yo. Él, estúpido, no lo sabe. Y mejor que siga ignorándolo. La próxima vez será tuyo._

Debería... debería decirle que estás aquí. Hacer que te expulse.

_Mi ingenua Giulia... él ya lo sabe. Ha notado mi presencia, que le hiere como un cuchillo. Y así como él cada vez que lucha se va debilitando, yo me hago más fuerte. Nadie puede echarme, bella Giulia._

La pelirroja contempló a la dulce santa que reproducía la estampa. Había soñado mil veces gozar de aquella inocencia, de aquella sencillez que tenía la mártir. Y en lugar de ello, era una prostituta que trataba con demonios...

_No hay Bien ni Mal. Nada es como parece. Deja de mirarla. Hace mucho que murió, pero tú estás viva. Ella está en los altares, pero tú recibirás mayor recompensa._

La estampa quemaba. Con un grito, Maddalena la soltó, y observó horrorizada como las llamas consumían el frágil papel, reduciéndolo a cenizas, para luego esfumarse.

_Te he hecho una promesa. Él será tuyo. Y a ella podrás pisotearle la cara. Cuando todo haya acabado, cuando hayas cumplido lo que te pido, él será tuyo. Será dócil y complaciente para ti como un esclavo. Y te amará, desesperado_.

(…)

_Pater noster qui es in caelis_

_sanctificetur nomen tuum_

_adveniat regnum tuum_

_fiat voluntas tua sicut in caelo et in terra._

_Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie_

_et dimitte nobis debita nostra_

_sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris._

_Et ne nos inducas in tentationem._

_Sed liberanos a malo._

_Amen_... – concluyó el viejo cardenal, levantándose a duras penas del reclinatorio en el que había estado orando hasta altas horas de la noche.

Se santiguó y emprendió su lento transitar hacia el salón. Las piernas le dolían tanto... estaba ya demasiado viejo y necesitaba descansar, pero los días continuaban sucediéndose, lentamente, arrastrándose, prolongando su mala vejez, mientras Dios seguía sin llevárselo a descansar.

Un escalofrío de terror recorrió sus doloridas articulaciones cuando vio una figura alta y esbelta sentada rígidamente en su sillón. La mano, temblorosa, se disparó hacia el interruptor e iluminó la sala.

La mujer que estaba sentada ni tan sólo parpadeó. Si es que era una mujer... temblando, el cardenal tanteó su sotana buscando el escapulario, porque aquella criatura de belleza tan sobrenatural no _podía _ser una mujer.

No soy un ángel.- respondió aquella suavemente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – Algo tengo en las venas, pero no demasiado. Lo suficiente como para venir aquí, esta noche, a darte el descanso eterno.

Extendió un largo brazo, envuelto en una ancha manga de color blanco, e indicó al cardenal un asiento que había cerca de ella. Empero, el cardenal no se movió.

Si eres un engendro de Satanás... te conmino a que abandones esta Santa Sede.

No tardaré en abandonarla, pero tú también lo harás. Si no deseas tomar asiento, Ercole Monteleone, permanecerás de pie, pero luego, cuando te presentes ante tu Dios, no podrás decirle que una Nephilim no guardó el debido respeto a un viejo mortal moribundo.

Los retorcidos dedos del anciano se engancharon en el escapulario. Tiró de él con nerviosismo y lo dejó caer en el pecho, a la vista de ella.

Al menos no tratas de espantarme con un crucifijo.- murmuró ella, y entonces dijo – Imagino que la Amazona, o incluso tu adinerado sobrino, te hablaron de mí.

Mi sobrino ha muerto, Betsabé de los _Nephilia_, como supongo que ya sabrás. – murmuró el cardenal, apesadumbrado.

Ella asintió con calma. Seguía con el brazo extendido por el antebrazo del sofá, pero entonces el cardenal captó un pequeño bulto envuelto en tela que descansaba en su regazo.

Le mató Lara Croft. La misma mujer que vino a pedirte información. El cadáver de tu sobrino debía estar aún insepulto cuando tú le allanabas el camino en esta misma sala.

Betsabé no podría haber sido más cruel con su comentario. Sin embargo lo dijo con la voz tan dulce y calmada que lo mismo podría haberse tratado de una madre hablando a su pequeña hija.

El cardenal se agarró al respaldo de una butaca para no desfallecer y apretó los labios. Luego dijo:

No sé si las hembras Nephilim que en su día hollaron la Tierra tenían ese agridulce contraste de belleza y crueldad. Tu padre no la tenía. Él era sólo cruel. Quizá se debe a que era varón, pero no puedo saberlo.

Una sonrisa satisfecha afloró a los labios de Betsabé. El cardenal volvió a estremecerse al ver sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

Pensé que tendría que sonsacártelo, Eminencia.

¿Qué conocí a tu padre? Maldito sea el día en que lo hice. No he vuelto a tener paz desde aquel día. El Señor me ha girado Su rostro por mi pecado.

El cardenal dio dos pasos y, agotado, se sentó en el sillón que antes había rechazado, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando sus inflamadas articulaciones se doblaron. Ella le observó con indiferencia, sin ayudarle a sentarse.

Has venido a que te hable de eso, ¿verdad? – suspiró.

Imagino que no hablarías con tanto descaro y familiaridad con él. – siseó ella, y se replegó en el sofá como una serpiente que se viera amenazada.

Ya soy viejo. No puedo temer nada... excepto al juicio de Dios.

Desvió la mirada hacia la chimenea. Estaba fría, y los huesos se le helaban de puro dolor. Mientras aún pensaba en lo agotador que sería levantarse para ir a encenderla, de repente ésta prendió y empezó a arder sola, generando luz y calor con más rapidez e intensidad.

Los ojos verdes de Betsabé relucían reflejando las llamas.

Trucos como éste son fáciles.- murmuró – Pero me esperan pruebas muy duras.

¿Y quién iba a probarte a ti? – respondió el cardenal – Si quisieras, podrías mandar a los demonios a que te recogieran si tropiezas con algo, lo mismo que los ángeles hubieran salvado a Nuestro Señor Jesucristo si Él lo hubiera pedido.

No pienso enzarzarme en disputas teológicas – replicó Betsabé – pero del mismo modo que vuestro Mesías hizo lo que hizo por superar una prueba sin la cual no hubiera sido dignificado, yo debo esperar lo mismo.

Se inclinó levemente hacia el cardenal, y unas guedejas de pelo suave y negrísimo se deslizaron por sobre su seno. El anciano se forzó a desviar la vista.

Conociste a mi padre. El que se hacía llamar Joachim Karel. ¿Por qué vino a ti?

Seguía con la mirada fija en las llamas.

Supongo que no me queda más remedio que responderte...

Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes acabará tu sufrimiento.

_Madre di Dio_! – exclamó – Vienes a matarme, pues.

Ella arqueó sus bien dibujadas cejas:

¿A matarte? No es necesario matarte, anciano. He venido a anunciarte que no pasarás de esta noche.- recogió los pliegues de su falda – He estado ocupada preparándome para la prueba que me espera, pero necesito que me digas lo que sepas de mi padre y por qué vino, y qué te contó. He necesitado su guía, pero murió, y todo cuanto tengo es una mujer enamoradiza que sólo sabe llorarle.

El cardenal hizo una mueca.

¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu horrible diosa?

Betsabé volvió a sonreír con frialdad.

¿Le preguntas tú a tu Dios acerca de Judas Iscariote?

El cardenal frunció el ceño.

No veo por qué debería ayudarte.

Porque quieras o no, será lo último que hagas. De otro modo, no me ayudas, puedo conseguir esa información de otro modo, pero en ese caso, no tendrás tan buena muerte.

Ercole Monteleone ya no parecía escucharla. Miraba absorto las llamas.

Pequé... pequé escuchando a aquel demonio. Era joven, y ambicioso, y quería saber. Y él existía desde los albores de los tiempos... sabía cosas que nadie sabía y había visto infinidad de eras pasar y de imperios alzarse y caer... caí bajo su tentación.

Háblame de él.

Se hacía llamar Joachim Karel, pero no era su verdadero nombre. Todos los Nephilim tienen un nombre mortal y otro sagrado. A ti te llamó Betsabé tu madre. - dijo mirándola - ¿Ya te ha dado tu Señora el Nombre Sagrado?

Sabes mucho. También sabrás que ese nombre, al ser sagrado, es secreto, y ningún mortal debe conocerlo.

Cierto...

Permaneció abstraído, mirando fijamente el bulto enrollado que Betsabé sujetaba con las manos. ¿Qué había allí?

Desviando la mirada, inició su relato.

(…)

_Al principio, le pareció que era un sueño. Luego, la niebla se disipó levemente, y puedo ver una figura frente a ella._

_Le sorprendió infinitamente ver que se trataba de Selma. _

_Estaba rígida, silenciosa, frente a ella. De pie, con los brazos caídos a los lados, los cabellos negros sueltos por la espalda, algunos cayéndole sobre los hombros. La miraba con sus oscuros y expresivos ojos muy abiertos, fijamente, como si estuviera sorprendida o asustada._

_Y lo más extraño es que iba vestida con... con una especie de camisón blanco... ¿o era una bata de hospital? Caía recta como una tela almidonada, aunque terminaba por encima de las rodillas._

_¿Selma? – balbuceó - ¿Eres tú?_

_Al tratar de dar un paso hacia ella, notó algo frío bajo los pies, y vio que los tenía, descalzos, sobre una superficie de agua oscura. Las leves ondas lamían también los pies descalzos de Selma, pero ella seguía mirándola, muy tiesa._

_De pronto, empezó a soplar una leve brisa, que agitó la oscura cabellera de la muchacha. Se acercó un poco más, aturdida por no notar fondo bajo sus pies, y vio que tenía los labios azulados y la piel cubierta de una fina película de sudor._

_¡Selma! – volvió a gritarle - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?_

_Durante un momento, incluso el susurro de la brisa calló. Y entonces la vio mover los labios, suavemente al principio, luego frenéticamente. Pero ningún sonido salía de ellos._

_Se acercó corriendo. El estado de la muchacha le angustiaba. Ella seguía moviendo los labios, como si hablara, y de repente su rígido rostro se tranformó en una máscara de angustia._

_¡Selma! ¡No te oigo! ¿Qué me dices?_

_La agarró por los hombros. El tacto era real, era firme, pero estaba fría como un cadáver. La sacudió con energía, casi con rabia, pero ella siguió moviendo los labios... sin decir nada..._

(…)

Se despertó con un grito. Luego, se incorporó bruscamente, le vino un vahído, y al darse la vuelta casi resbaló de la cama. Kurtis la sostuvo.

¡Vale, vale! Ya ha pasado.

Tanteó con la mano temblorosa la mesilla de noche y encendió la lámpara. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Kurtis parpadeando por la luz.

Me has dado un susto de muerte. – jadeó él - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Lara se volvió a tumbar, se apartó unas mechas de pelo de la frente sudada y murmuró:

Nada. Una tontería de sueño. Una pesadilla.

Volvió a apagar la luz, porque no quería que él viera la palidez de su cara. ¿Desde cuándo lograba alterarla una estúpida pesadilla? ¿Se estaba volviendo blanda acaso?

Los fuertes brazos de Kurtis le rodearon la cintura, y notó su cálido aliento en la nuca.

Deberías contármelo.

No veo de qué va a servir.

Salvaste tu vida por contarte yo un sueño. ¿Recuerdas?

Lara sonrió, e inconscientemente se tocó la cicatriz, aún bastante reciente, que había dejado la bala de plata en su brazo y pecho.

Pero yo no soy un Lux Veritatis. Mis sueños no predicen nada.

Kurtis sonrió en la oscuridad.

Dímelo. – exigió suavemente.

Lara suspiró.

He visto a Selma gritándome, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Ha sido muy raro, pero ya te digo, sólo es una tontería.

Los dedos de él ascendieron suavemente por su brazo, tanteando la piel. Seguía teniendo las manos extraordinariamente cálidas.

Podemos llamarle si quieres. Te quedarás más tranquila.

No estoy nerviosa...

Pero su cuerpo no parecía decir lo mismo. Tiritaba de frío. Kurtis le pasó un brazo por la cintura y otro por el pecho y la apretó contra sí, dándole calor.

¿Por qué la había preocupado un simple sueño? No tenía nada de particular...

(…)

Maddalena pasó el dedo por el marco del cuadro y acabó de bajar. En la amplia recepción del hotel, su mirada captó de inmediato a la pareja de gemelos, dos hombres altos, que rondarían los cuarenta, rubios y con la piel sonrosada, que discutían animadamente sentados en los sofás de la recepción. Todos los turistas que pasaban junto a ellos se los quedaban mirando, porque era raro ver dos personas que se parecieran tanto.

Lara descendió por las escaleras, pasó al lado de la pelirroja y se dirigó directa hacia los gemelos, que al verla se levantaron al unísono. Formaban una pareja muy extraña.

¡Lara! – exclamó uno.

¡Qué guapa estás! – exclamó el otro, haciendo una burlona reverencia.

Giulia, Kurtis – indicó ella, mirando al exlegionario, que acababa de descender tras Maddalena – éstos son William y Wilbur Hawks, de la Universidad de Harvard. Su especialidad es la arqueología feniciopúnica.

Los dos hombres sonrieron.

No intentéis saber quién es William y quién Wilbur. – dijo uno en tono festivo – Ni nuestra vieja lo sabe aún.

Espera, si hay una manera. Wilbur es gay, yo no.- añadió el otro.

En efecto, cuando no tengo a nadie, dispongo de mi hermano. – añadió el primero.

No le creáis. Además de maricón, mentiroso.

Kurtis no sabía qué le sorprendía más, que aquellos hombres se comportaran como críos, o que los dos hubieran ido a parar precisamente a la misma especialidad en la vida.

William y Wilbur tienen un humor bastante corrosivo.- terció Lara.

¡Aprendimos de ti, hermanita! – se burló uno (¿era el gay, o su hermano? Ya era imposible distinguirlos).

Afortunadamente, en ese momento apareció el gerente del restaurante, que les anunció la mesa disponible para la comida.

(…)

¿Con que el templo de Lilith, eh? – dijo más tarde el que parecía ser William – Pides demasiado. Esa excavación lleva como diez años cerrada.

¿Bajo qué condiciones y por qué causas? – preguntó Lara.

El rubicundo arqueólogo hizo un gesto de cansancio.

Ya sabes... lo de siempre. Siria es una zona muy requerida por los israelitas... no se sabe hasta cuándo puede prolongarse la ocupación. Y los extranjeros nunca hemos sido bien recibidos, y menos los que nos dedicamos a remover en un pasado con el que ellos, hebreos y musulmanes, no se identifican en absoluto.

¿De verdad? – Lara arqueó las cejas - ¿No es Lilith una divinidad emanada de la tradición hebrea?

Wilbur soltó una carcajada.

Hermanita, si te oyeran los judíos más ortodoxos te lapidarían por blasfema. Judíos y moros son monoteístas, como todo el mundo sabe, y además se toman muy mal que alguien bromee con eso. Lilith era una diosa babilonia.

Pero también la primera esposa de Adán. Y ahora me dirás a que Adán también se lo inventaron los babilonios, ¿no?

La mirada del arqueólogo se oscureció.

Sé por dónde quieres ir, hermanita. En fin, lo que mi hermano quería decir es que... técnicamente no hay tal templo de Lilith. El recinto que excavamos hace tanto tiempo es un templo fenicio... y como tal, dedicado a Astarté.

¡Te burlas de mí! – se rió Lara.

En aquel momento, Maddalena se inclinó suavemente hacia el gemelo que tenía al lado, que era William, y dijo:

Tendrá que disculpar mi ignorancia, pero sé muy poco sobre diosas y mitos. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre Lilith y Astarté?

¡Ninguna! – saltó Lara - ¡Os estáis riendo de mí!

Querida – carraspeó Wilbur – no seas tan prosaica. Astarté era la diosa madre de la fecundidad, la guerra, y la suprema divinidad de todos los fenicios. Como tal...

... tiene exactamente las mismas funciones que la Lilith de Babilonia. ¡Son la misma diosa, Wilbur! – insistió Lara. – Se trata de un sincretismo, de una asociación de dos figuras que provienen de un triple origen, hebreo, fenicio y babilonio. Lilith es Astarté, y Astarté es Lilith.

William parecía incómodo.

No creo que a los fenicios les hiciera mucha gracia tu asimilación, pero en fin... lo que quiero decir es que ese templo, Lara, está a titulación de Astarté. Es un sitio de culto para la diosa madre... ¿estás segura de que es lo que buscas?

Buscamos la entrada al Infierno. – agregó una voz siniestra.

Los hermanos se quedaron mirando a Kurtis, quien había hablado. Maddalena lo miró con ternura.

Caray, hermano.- farfulló Wilbur – Ya creía que se te había comido la lengua el gato, y ahora va y sueltas eso. Muy gracioso.

¿Tengo pinta de estar de broma? – respondió el aludido, arqueando una ceja.

Lara sonreía melancólicamente. Daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que aquel pensamiento, fuera cual fuese, le pasaba por la mente.

¿Nunca visteis nada extraño en aquella excavación? – agregó ella.

¿Extraño? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con extraño? – gruñó William – Era un templo enorme y bellísimo, pero reducido poco más que a ruinas. Luego llegaron esos cabrones fundamentalistas y nos sacaron a punta de ametralladora. Volaron toda la excavación... todo nuestro trabajo... – apretó los puños – Destruyeron lo que era mi vida. La de mi hermano. Todas nuestras esperanzas e ilusiones. ¡Y todo por una mierda de política y de fundamentalismo!

Lara pensó, viéndolo tan frustrado, que parecía Selma. Selma, a quien también habían destruido.

_Selma... que le gritaba sin poder hablar..._

Se estremeció.

Puede que no lo destruyeran por motivos políticos.

¡Claro que sí! Odian a los occidentales y a su manera de rebuscar en el pasado.

¿Seguro que no visteis nada anormal en aquel templo?

Yo sí lo vi.

Quien había hablado era Wilbur, cuyo delicado rostro se había oscurecido ligeramente.

¿De qué hablas? – farfulló William - ¡No hagas caso a este paranoico!

Puede, hermano, que tú no veas más allá de tu nariz – masculló el otro – Pero yo sí vi algo.

¡Tonterías!

Pero el otro ya se había girado hacia Kurtis.

Él sabe de lo que hablo. Has dicho _la puerta del Infierno_.- soltó una carcajada – Sí, sí, hermano... no estás bromeando. Ni yo tampoco. ¡La puerta del Infierno!

Maddalena se reclinó en el asiento y se miró las manos. Temblaban. Las enlazó con fuerza. Aquella discusión era demencial.

Tú ves monstruos por todas partes, Wilbur.- William parecía molesto – No era más que un templo corriente, Lara. Una estructura medio hundida en la tierra, con un amplio pozo de ofrendas, pero eso es todo. Perdón, eso era todo, ya que nada queda de ello. Los destruyeron, amiga, ahí no hay nada con lo que puedas trabajar. Ni túneles, ni galerías secretas, ni trampas, ni tesoros brillando en la negrura. Nada, Lara.

Pero Lara miraba fijamente a Kurtis, quien a su vez observaba a Wilbur. No podía sentirse más fascinada, pues algo le decía que Kurtis no había abierto la boca gratuitamente. Nunca decía nada si no valía la pena decirlo. Era como si hubiera visto o leído algo en la mirada o en la mente de Wilbur, y se había encargado de extraer de algún modo aquella información. Al apartar la mirada de él, captó los ojos resentidos y envidiosos de Maddalena, que de algún modo hubiese querido participar de aquella intimidad... y que fuera sólo suya.

A través del estudio de ciertas fuentes – dijo entonces Lara – muy vagas, sí, pero igualmente valiosas, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que en esa zona hay algo... no sé como definirlo... quizá una entrada, o un vínculo a un mundo alterno, a otra dimensión.

William puso los ojos en blanco.

Dios, Lara. ¿Para qué nos has llamado? ¿Te crees que somos los agentes Mulder y Scully?

No os hubiera llamado para nada, amigos. Necesito vuestra ayuda. Nadie conoce mejor que vosotros ese lugar. Si realmente hay algo... bueno, en cualquier caso tenéis derecho. Además, si se pudiera reabrir la excavación...

Wilbur parecía extraviado, como sumido en terribles pensamientos. Miró de soslayo a Kurtis, agobiado por su penetrante mirada, y luego jadeó:

No creo que... convenga...

A veces resultas exasperante.- le espetó su hermano, y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a Lara – Es muy peligroso. Los fundamentalistas podrían volver y freírnos. Y el gobierno no está en condiciones ahora de entrar en estas cuestiones...

De repente, Wilbur echó atrás la silla. El sonido fue tan chirriante que William calló y le lanzó una mirada agria a su hermano.

Eres un tonto iluso.- le espetó Wilbur, con voz temblorosa – Eres como el ratón que se preocupa del gato, pero no se para a pensar _quién_ puede haber enviado al gato para que nos destruya.

William soltó un bufido.

Claro, perdona, no lo había pensado. La malvada Lilith-Astarté se ha levantado de su tumba y ha convocado a todos los israelitas para que ocupen Siria y echen al invasor yanqui. ¡Qué tonto soy, si era evidente!

Las palabras irónicas de William sólo lograron enfurecer a Wilbur, que saltó de la silla. Lara hizo ademán de incorporarse para evitar la posible discusión, pero entonces notó la cálida mano de Kurtis sujetándola por la muñeca. Él ni la miró, porque seguía mirando fijamente a Wilbur, pero tuvo clara la advertencia.

El arqueólogo tenía la cara aún más roja de lo natural, lo que ya parecía imposible.

¡Imbécil! – espetó. Algunos comensales se giraron a mirarlo – No hablo de los puñeteros fundamentalistas. ¡Hablo de las criaturas que atacaron a mi cuadrilla cuando excavábamos el pozo de ofrendas! ¡Las que tenían cara humana!

¿Mantícoras? – Lara se inclinó hacia delante, excitada - ¿Hablas de mantícoras?

Pero el rostro de Wilbur se había deformado en una máscara de pánico.

¡Él lo sabía ya! – tendió un dedo tembloroso hacia Kurtis - ¡Él lo ha visto... también las ha visto...! _¡Vienen a destruirnos!_

Maddalena soltó un grito cuando vio vacilar al hombre. Saltó hacia él y apenas tuvo tiempo para sostenerlo antes de que se desplomara, blanco como la cera, y con la aterrada mirada clavada en Kurtis, quien no se había movido un ápice.

(…)

¡Por favor! ¡No me digáis que creéis en esas chorradas!

Tu hermano ha sufrido un ataque de pánico.- expuso Kurtis con calma – Es normal, tratándose de mantícoras. Los que logran superar el miedo al verlas, las recuerdan toda la vida, en sus peores pesadillas, y también cuando están despiertos.

William frunció el ceño.

No tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero eres un tipo de lo más siniestro. Yo estuve allí, con él, y no vi ningún bicho de esos que describís.

Las mantícoras son mensajeras del Mal.- repitió Kurtis – Los hombres que iban con tu hermano murieron, ¿verdad?

El otro sacudió la cabeza.

Hu... hubo un desprendimiento de rocas. Algunos murieron ahí... y otros bueno... enfermaron y murieron.

¿Cómo?

Lara y Maddalena estaban inclinadas sobre el cuerpo yacente de Wilbur, que junto a algunas personas del hotel trataban de reanimarlo.

Se quedaron ciegos. Luego... se paralizaron y murieron. ¿Tiene tanta importancia?

Ninguna, salvo que son los efectos de la picadura de una mantícora. – dijo él con calma.

William sacudió la cabeza.

Mira, yo no creo en monstruos ni nada de eso...

Y a mí qué me importa. Quizá creas en ellas cuando las veas, aunque entonces, pobre de ti. Lo único que necesitamos un salvoconducto y cierta seguridad para acceder a ese templo. Luego si quieres, puedes largarte con tu hermano. Pero Lara, Giulia y yo nos quedaremos.

Lara había levantado la vista y les miraba. Wilbur empezaba a parpadear y farfullar algo.

Es muy importante para mí, William.- terció Lara.

El americano pasó unos instantes mirando en silencio a su tembloroso hermano. Luego miró a aquel hombre que tan mala espina le daba, y finalmente miró de nuevo a Lara.

Muy bien. Vamos camino de Damasco. Y que sea lo que Dios quiera.


	39. Capítulo 38: Sybilla Satanica

**Capítulo 38 – Sybilla Satanica**

"Yo era joven y ambicioso. Ansiaba por encima de todo el conocimiento y la sabiduría. Y él era viejo, muy viejo, tan viejo como que había visto pasar eras y edades enteras como un solo instante de nuestra vida mortal. Él era viejo y eterno, y yo era joven y ambicioso. Me dejé seducir por él.

Ignoro si la mujer que te concibió te ha hablado de cómo era. Lo cierto es que tenía un aspecto corriente, no era un prodigio de hermosura y perfección como tú. Era muy alto, rubio de ojos azules. Siempre vestía de negro, muy elegantemente. Había elegido llamarse Joachim Karel, tomando un nombre mortal que procediera del hebreo, como era costumbre entre los Nephilim. Así escogió tu madre el tuyo, sin duda.

Él... vino a mí una noche de tormenta. Yo ya había llegado a diácono en mi imparable ascenso, y dormía un sueño febril entre los manuscritos que mi solícito protector, el entonces cardenal Ratzinger, me había dejado consultar. Alcé los ojos en un determinado momento, asustado por el repentino estallido de un relámpago, y entonces le vi allí, reclinado en un rincón.

Quien no haya visto jamás la sonrisa de un Nephilim no puede saber qué se siente. Que Dios me perdona la blasfemia, pero es ver sonreír a un ángel... y a la vez a un demonio. Él no era tan atractivo como lo eres tú, pero en aquel momento, qué digo, en toda la eternidad que él vivió, no existió criatura tan terrible e irresistible en toda la Tierra.

Así le vi yo, como una puerta abierta a la eterna sabiduría, como un mar de promesas. Yo entonces tenía mucho orgullo y poco temor de Dios, pese a mi fervorosa farsa ante mis superiores, y presté oídos a sus tentadoras, zalameras, venenosas palabras."

Detuvo su relato con un jadeo, estremeciéndose. El dolor de sus pobre articulaciones había aumentado. Sentía que los huesos se le estaban rompiendo como bajo golpes de martillo.

(…)

_Ercole Monteleone – susurró Karel torciendo la boca en una lupina sonrisa – Para ir camino de la alta jerarquía de tu Iglesia, andas traqueteando entre textos muy inapropiados._

_El joven diácono, aturdido, dejó caer el pergamino y lanzó una mirada de pánico a los rollos y códices que había desperdigado por la mesa de consulta._

_¿Quién eres? – balbució, pues el verlo de negro temió que fuera un inspector del Santo Padre._

_Pero Karel, por toda respuesta, avanzó hasta la mesa, tomó un documento y lo observó con desinterés. Luego barrió con su aguda mirada el resto de documentos._

_Necronomicon, Malleus Maleficarum, Biblia Negra... y... uhm, ¿qué es esto? ¡Vaya! Un manuscrito de la Lux Veritatis que habla de los Nephilim y de Lilith... _

_Arrojó el documento de nuevo sobre la mesa._

_Ciertamente inapropiados para lo que se supone que debe ser un santo varón. Yo no me haría ilusiones respecto a lo que pensará uno de tus superiores respecto a alimentar tu alma con semejantes lecturas. Sin embargo, las conserváis en vuestra biblioteca. Gran ironía._

_¿Sois un inspector?_

_Karel volvió a mostrar su sonrisa torcida._

_Soy algo mucho peor para ti. Imagino que ya habrás leído bastante como para interpretar esto._

_Abrió la mano, mostrando una cicatriz de algo grabado a fuego, algo que en efecto, el diácono Monteleone identificó como la marca de un Nephilim._

_Farsante.- tuvo el valor de farfullar- esa marca se la puede hacer cualquiera. ¿Has venido para burlarte de mí?_

_La mesa vibró bruscamente, y se desplazó en dirección horizontal hasta estrellarse contra la pared, arrastrando lámparas, jarrones y sillas, y desperdigando los manuscritos._

_Los largos siglos me han dotado de paciencia para todo, excepto para insolencias de mortales._

_Ercole retrocedió hasta la pared, temblando violentamente._

_Yo s-sólo soy... un... po-pobre diácono..._

_Un miserable mortal, que es peor. Pero estás corrupto por la ambición y aprendes de textos prohibidos. Es lo que basta para servir a mi propósito._

_Ante la aturdida mirada de Monteleone, el Nephilim tomó unas hojas de papel en blanco y las arrojó despreciativamente sobre él._

_Escribe, monaguillo.- se burló – A los de tu calaña siempre les ha gustado parlotear y escribir. _

_Ercole tomó temblorosamente el papel y buscó algo para escribir. Incluso su curiosidad era mayor que su miedo, y no tenía fuerzas para resistirse._

_¿Qué escribo?_

_Voy a hablarte de la caída de Samael. Es hora de que vuestro pomposo hatajo de predicadores deje de contar mentiras a la chusma. Si veo que vales para esto, quizá luego te hable de Lilith. Apuesto a que tus textos no te van a contar nada tan interesante._

_Sin decir más, el diácono sujetó convulsamente la pluma y procedió a transcribir la voz intensa de aquel inmortal que por primera vez, revelaba a un ser humano uno de los grandes misterios de todos los tiempos._

(…)

El anciano cardenal alzó la vista y contempló a la hija inesperada de quien fuera su confidente. La hermosa joven sonreía calmadamente.

No quieres que te hable de tu padre.- murmuró al fin – Quieres que te hable de lo que me mandó escribir.

Eres sagaz, anciano.

Debí imaginarlo. Vienes a que te hable y luego me matarás.

Betsabé hizo un gesto cansado con la mano.

Estáis todos obsesionados con la muerte. Imagino que debe ser algo estimulante, dado que os hace vivir demasiado deprisa. ¿Para qué iba yo a matarte, si vas a morir de todos modos esta noche?

Ercole soltó una amarga carcajada.

Si todos tus predecesores hubieran pensado como tú...

Háblame de ese manuscrito que te hizo redactar. El que quemaste.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer le escrutaron sin piedad. ¿Cómo podía saberlo todo con sólo mirarle? Tembló. Había olvidado cuán terribles resultaban aquellas criaturas.

Sí, lo quemé, lo admito. – se retorció dolorido en su butaca – Lo quemé cuando mis fuentes me informaron de que él había muerto, y no podía volver para castigarme. Eran palabras malditas. Su misma existencia hacía llorar a los ángeles.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mortecina luz de la lámpara, y luego miraron el bulto que ella aún mantenía enrollado en su regazo. Como impulsado por un resorte, el brazo de Betsabé destapó bruscamente la tela.

Oh, Santa María. – es todo lo que alcanzó a murmurar el anciano.

Allí estaban. El Orbe y los Fragmentos. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Cuántas veces había soñado con ellos, mientras devoraba los manuscritos prohibidos, tratando de imaginarlos, ansiando tocarlos... los tenía allí ahora, y el dolor de sus huesos era tan intenso que ni tan sólo podía extender una mano.

Al fin te has hecho con ellos, poderosa señora. Al fin, pues, llegan los días oscuros. Ella despertará de nuevo... y gracias al cielo, yo no viviré para verlo.

_Todos_ lo van a ver.- siseó Betsabé – Todos. Los habitantes de la Tierra. Los que moran en el cielo. Los que penan en la Vorágine. Las almas errantes, perdidas, que no tienen hogar. Todos. El despertar de Lilith no pasará desapercibido ni a la forma de vida más rastrera jamás creada.

Entonces, que Dios se apiade de nosotros_._

Y sin más, siguió hablando...

(…)

Marcus tenía grandes dotes oratorias, pero ni siquiera su mejor oratoria le servía para dar solución a la situación que tenía enfrente. Largas horas de consulta, toda la comunidad movilizada con tal de ayudarle a buscar en los archivos del monasterio, y cuanto tenían eran vagas alusiones o textos incomprensibles. Se sentía desesperado.

Llega, pues, el Anticristo, y nada tenemos con qué combatirle.

Alzó la vista del códice que examinaba, sorprendido, y vio a Nikos Kavafis de pie. Se alteró.

Abad, estás todavía demasiado débil. Permite que vuelva a llevarte a...

Por favor, no puedo quedarme echado. No en estas circunstancias. El Anticristo viene... y yo creí verlo en un Nephilim que fue fácil de abatir.

Marcus frunció el ceño, mientras el abad tomaba asiento a su lado. Se movía lentamente, torturado por el dolor de sus aún recientes heridas.

Yo no le llamaría el Anticristo.

¿Cómo definirías pues, el despertar de esa horrible diablesa? Llámese Satanás o Lilith, lo cierto es que el Maligno amenaza con ensombrecer la Tierra. Durante siglos hemos ayudado en todo lo que hemos podido a tu Orden contra quienes creíamos los mayores enemigos de la humanidad, esos Nephilim... la nuestra es la historia de un fracaso.

No muy diferente de la nuestra.- sonrió Marcus – Todo cuanto tenemos ahora es un Luchador que no quiere luchar y una criatura no nacida, en el punto de mira de todas las fuerzas oscuras. No es un panorama muy bueno.

Nikos asintió.

Ojalá tuviera la gran fe que tenía mi predecesor. Él hubiera sabido qué hacer. – sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo alejar tales pensamientos, y murmuró - ¿Qué consultáis, pues, Sanador?

Marcus hizo una mueca y enseñó el texto al abad. Éste leyó:

_Inocencia, Sabiduría, Ocultismo, Impureza, Angelical Esencia, penden de los dedos de un Guerrero y de una Amazona._

Dios mío.- murmuró el abad, sorprendido. - ¡Al fin habéis hallado algo!

¿Eso crees? Yo no estaría tan seguro. Sigue leyendo.

_Un Guerrero y una Amazona a dos deben sacrificar. Por su causa su sangre han de derramar, mas no mancharán sus manos de sangre._

Si quieres mi opinión.- bufó Marcus – esto es un batiburrillo incomprensible.

Nikos sonrió.

Bueno, yo soy un eclesiástico, y tú un Sanador. Si no logramos interpretar esto, no vamos a tener más pistas. Déjame seguir leyendo.

_La sangre vertida clama desde la tierra. Sangre inocente, sangre sabia, sangre impura, sangre oculta, sangre angelical pueden salpicar la tierra._

No veo dónde veis la incomprensión. – farfulló Nikos - ¡Yo lo veo muy claro!

_¿Sí, verdad? – _a Marcus le costaba contener el sarcasmo – Amigo mío, ése es el problema. Está tan claro que no nos está diciendo _nada_. ¡Se limita a repetir las palabras de la dichosa profecía!

Déjame leer, Marcus – dijo, tomando el códice- quizá le saque algo.

_Ved con ojos límpidos lo que es la Verdad. Nada es tan claro como lo muestran nuestros ojos mortales. Inocencia no es inocencia, impureza no es ausencia de pureza. La sabiduría muchas caras tiene, y lo que está oculto a los ojos se muestra con claridad al mundo. El ángel puede ser demonio._

Nikos rió.

Es bastante... irónico. Es y no es. Puede ser cualquiera, pero no es lo que parece ser. Parece que este texto no nos lleva a ningún lado...

Marcus gruñó.

... pero...

¿Pero qué?

Bueno, es obvio que no debemos confiarnos. ¿Teníais alguna hipótesis acerca de quienes podían ser los elegidos?

El erudito Ivanoff propuso que tanto él, como Selma o como yo podíamos ser el Sabio. Según él, la dama Betsabé podía ser el Ángel, mientras que vio en la señorita Manfredi el Impuro...

Nikos volvió a reír.

Ese Ivanoff es bastante agudo, pero... parece dar bastonazos de ciego. Ciertamente Betsabé podría ser un demonio que parece ángel, pero el caso del Impuro y el Sabio es demasiado obvio... y este texto nos advierte que no debemos obviar nada.

Kurtis tampoco pareció satisfecho con esa propuesta. La verdad es que las criaturas del Mal no diferencian una prostituta de una mortal... "normal" digamos. No ven más impureza en una que en otra. Son sucias mortales, y punto.

El abad hojeó un poco más el códice. En algunos puntos la tinta estaba corrida y semiborrada, algunas páginas estaban carcomidas y hacía mucho que había perdido las tapas.

¿Quién escribió este manuscrito? – inquirió Marcus - ¿Lo sabes? Lo hallé en uno de los sótanos cerca de la cripta.

¿Qué título lleva?

_Ó Onirikón Daimonión_. El Sueño del Diablo.

Nikos se quedó parado un momento, luego esbozó una sonrisa.

Qué... qué paradójico. Así que es hacia esto hacia donde nos llevan los acontecimientos...

¿Por qué? Jamás oí hablar de este libro.

Ni tú, ni nadie ajeno a este monasterio. Y mucho menos los novicios más jóvenes. Este libro está prohibido. El abad Stefanos del siglo XIV lo mandó guardar y prohibió acceder a él.

¿Por qué no lo quemó entonces? Pero... ¿me estás diciendo que _de verdad_ este libro fue escrito en el siglo XIV?

El abad se echó a reír.

No, en absoluto. Fue escrito mucho antes. Este libro ya era viejo cuando él mandó guardarlo. Quizá tuvo miedo de quemarlo.

Marcus se echó atrás en la silla. Temblaba ligeramente.

Si esto no es una falsificación...

Te aseguro que no, hermano.

... entonces tenemos entre nuestras manos un libro que habla de la Orden, de las profecías, de un Guerrero y una Amazona... ¡escrito varios siglos _antes_ de que la Orden naciera... de que Loanna von Skopf naciera! En nombre de lo sagrado, ¿quién escribió esto?

Nikos sonreía.

En teoría está prohibido hablar de esto, pero vivimos tiempos difíciles... y siempre hay algo de información que se filtra. A mí me habló de este libro mi predecesor Minos, en su lecho de muerte. Qué curioso...

¡Habladme de él! – instó, más que sugirió, el Sanador.

(…)

_Ochenta años de vida había hollado la tierra, y al fin era hora de partir. Minos Axiotis yacía en su lecho de muerte. Su mano ya flácida apenas lograba sostener el rosario. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su querido icono de la Theotókos, el que había presidido su despacho durante tanto tiempo, que había mandado traer frente a su cama._

_A sus pies, sujetándole la mano, Nikos Kavafis, quien había sido elegido sucesor, se mantenía con el rostro inclinado. La pérdida inminente de quien había sido guía e inspiración para toda la comunidad había caído como un jarro de agua fría sobre ellos, pese a que era patente que estaba ya muy viejo y enfermo._

_Nikos..._

_El monje abrió los ojos. Minos tenía el rostro vuelto hacia él, pero era obvio que ya no veía nada. Las pupilas mortecinas no apuntaban en ninguna dirección._

_Nikos, debo decirte algo. Es sobre... el libro prohibido. Ó Onirikón Daimonión._

_Él frunció el ceño. Sin duda eran desvaríos de un moribundo._

_Descansad, patér. El Señor os aguarda._

_¡No! – el grito brotó con sorprendente energía de los labios exangües – Debí haberte hablado de esto mucho, mucho antes. Escúchame, te lo ruego. Me estoy muriendo..._

_Nikos inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto._

_Ese libro... será vuestra guía cuando el Mal regrese._

_¿De qué habláis, santo padre? El Mal ha muerto. Nosotros lo vimos morir, y acabar el dolor._

_Minos negó agotadamente con la cabeza._

_El Mal siempre regresa. Siempre vuelve, y vuelve fortalecido. Aquello sólo fue una batalla. Debes... debes ayudarles..._

_¿A quiénes, padre?_

_A Kurtis. A Lara. Siguen en peligro. El códice prohibido..._

_Un acceso de tos le impidió seguir. Nikos tomó una jarra de agua de la mesilla y escanció un vaso, que acercó a los labios del moribundo._

_Hijo – farfulló en cuanto hubo bebido – Ese libro fue escrito en el siglo VII de nuestra era. Hablaba de cosas que aún no existían, como la Orden de la Lux Veritatis, o la Amazona. Lo escribió una persona... una mujer..._

_Otro acceso de tos. De nuevo le dio de beber. Pese a saber que aquello era impío, Nikos ya podía sentir el aguijón de la curiosidad atormentándole por dentro._

_Esa mujer... fue una profetisa que vivía en las montañas de Siria. Una mujer que se denomina a sí misma en el manuscrito como Sybilla Satanica._

_¿Una sacerdotisa del Diablo? _

_Minos asintió._

_¿Cómo podemos tener semejante horror en nuestra biblioteca? – jadeó Nikos._

_Porque es un horror que podría salvar a muchos en un momento determinado. Escúchame... esa mujer profetizó el despertar de un antiguo mal... un mal que vendrá a castigar, a vengar, a destruir. Llegado el momento, debes ayudar con ese manuscrito a quien te lo pida._

_Pero, padre... _

_Júralo, hijo._

_¡No debemos jurar!_

_El viejo abad sonrió amargamente._

_Hay muchas cosas que no deberíamos hacer y las hacemos. Jura, hijo..._

_La respiración se hizo más lenta, más mecánica. Poco a poco, las pupilas se le dilataron y los labios quedaron entreabiertos. _

_Nikos depositó la mano sobre su pecho e inclinó la cabeza._

_Recibidle, ángeles del Señor. Guárdale, Señora del Cielo._

(…)

Nikos se estremeció al acabar de hablar. Se miró las manos, horrorizado, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

¡Nikos! – exclamó Marcus - ¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Oh, Santo Dios! – sollozó - _¡Ahora lo recuerdo!_ Tuve un demonio dentro de mí...

Eso ya pasó. Estás curado y purificado.

Nikos soltó un grito de pesar. Luego hundió el rostro en las manos.

¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! ¡Lo tuve dentro de mí y él me susurraba esa profecía continuamente! ¡Cómo pude olvidar ese libro, cómo pude no hacer caso del último aliento de Minos!

Valor, Nikos. Aún estamos a tiempo. Podemos ayudar. Parece que este códice _sí_ es valioso, luego nos dedicaremos a estudiarlo y hacer saber a Kurtis y a Lara las novedades que obtengamos.

Apretó la mano del monje, que seguía ofuscado. Luego, ambos retornaron a la lectura.

(…)

Llevaban media hora de carretera en jeep, a través del árido paisaje, después de haber dejado atrás Damasco. Eran dos vehículos, uno conducido por los gemelos, y en otro Lara, Kurtis y Maddalena. Pese a las protestas de la exploradora, era Kurtis quien iba al volante.

Si te hiciera caso en todo– masculló él, mirando de reojo a su copiloto – acabarías haciendo _puenting_ al noveno mes, Lara. Deja de comportarte como una loca.

Ella le lanzó una mirada envenenada y luego se concentró en el mapa que examinaba.

Creo recordar que tenías una moto.- susurró con suavidad la pelirroja desde el asiento trasero.

Debió de quedársela tu amigo Monteleone.- respondió Kurtis. – Espero que le sirva de veneno.

Lara sonrió. Kurtis sabía perfectamente, aunque no Maddalena, que el mafioso había muerto.

Ahora, cuando llegues a una especie de intersección, gira a la izquierda.- indicó la exploradora, y se apartó un mechón de la frente llena de sudor.

¿Estás segura de que necesitamos a esos dos?

Es un poco tarde para enviarlos de vuelta, después de que les hice venir de Estados Unidos.- se rió Lara – Sí, les necesito. Ellos conocen la excavación. Tengo entendido que es enorme. Podría hacerlo yo sola, pero eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo, y tiempo es lo que no tenemos.

Maddalena se encogió de hombros. No lograba entender nada. ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Qué era lo que estaba punto de pasar?

_Lo sabes, bella Giulia. Lo sabes._

Se estremeció de miedo y miró aterrada a su alrededor.

_Yo nunca te dejo, ni a sol ni a sombra_, susurró la Voz, _jamás lo olvides_.

(…)

¡Ah! – suspiró Wilbur - ¡Mi hermoso! No lo han destruido. – se giró hacia los demás – Bienvenidos al templo de Astarté.

Era enorme, en efecto. Una inmensa estructura medio en ruinas, con algunas paredes grabadas y algunas con restos de pigmentos. Lara lo observó, encantada, pero se conminó a ir al grano.

Debemos ponernos en marcha. ¿Algún lugar sospechoso al que dirigirnos?

Que nos conduzca adonde vio las mantícoras.- instó Kurtis.

Cuando los tres hubieron desaparecido entre las ruinas, William se dejó caer al pie de una columna y encendió un cigarro. Luego observó a Maddalena, que se había sentado a la sombra con aire ausente.

Gasté los mejores años de mi vida en este templo.- murmuró, mirando con una sonrisa los hermosos grabados de animales – Cuando lo encontramos, apenas eran dos piedras mal puestas. Y fíjate ahora cuándo desenterramos.- suspiró – Estoy admirado de que esos mamones lo respetaran. Estoy por cambiar mi opinión respecto a ellos.

Ella se abrazó las rodillas, sin mirarlo. Él sin embargo no le quitaba la vista de encima.

No entiendo qué pasa aquí. Cada vez estoy más confundido. Mi hermano se pone a desvariar como un loco, al igual que cuando abandonamos en este sitio, y encuentro a Lara totalmente cambiada. – arrojó el cigarro - ¿Qué sabes tú de esto? ¿Quién eres, y quién es él? ¿Es su amante, verdad?

La pelirroja paseó su vista por la estructura, incómoda.

No es asunto mío.

¿No? ¿Y qué haces con ellos? ¿Acaso _tú también_ eres su amante?

No hubo respuesta.

No me gusta ese tío. No me gusta nada. Creo que no es de fiar. ¿Debo creerme todas esas chorradas de Lilith y del descenso al infierno?

Silencio.

¿No será una trampa, verdad?

(…)

Éste es el _bothros_. Los arqueólogos denominamos _bothroi_ a ...

... a los pozos de ofrendas de todos los templos.- Lara sonrió sarcástica.- ¿Vas a enseñarme arqueología a estas alturas, Wilbur?

El rubicundo americano, acuclillado frente al pozo, sonrió como un niño a quien su madre riñe.

Déjame disfrutar, Lara. Además, puede que tu amigo aprenda algo.

Kurtis se inclinó a la vacía oscuridad y olisqueó.

¿Cuánta profundidad hay?

Unos seis metros hasta el suelo. Pero he traído una escaleri...

Antes de que pudiera concluir la frase, Kurtis se había lanzado por el agujero. Wilbur soltó un grito.

¡Qué haces, hombre de Dios! ¡Te vas a romper las piernas!

Una luz titiló abajó, y vieron a Kurtis de pie entre restos de cascajos iluminando con su linterna a su alrededor. El arqueólogo estaba boquiabierto.

¡No es posible! ¡Tendrías que tener los huesos de titanio para no rompértelos! ¡Hay una caída de seis metros, repito!

Seis metros no es nada para Kurtis.- Lara sonrió, algo envidiosa del Don que le permitía ralentizar la velocidad de caída. – Pero despliega esa escalerilla, Wilbur, si no quieres que nos rompamos _nosotros_ las piernas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el arqueólogo ajustó, con ayuda de Lara, la escalerilla de cuerda, y descendieron por ella. Al llegar abajo y pisar los restos de cerámica, la mujer se inclinó y alzó una estatuilla alada de símbolos inconfundibles.

Lilith – anunció, triunfante - ¿Sigues pensado que este templo estaba dedicado a Astarté?

No empieces, Lara.

Kurtis estaba acuclillado junto a un hueco en la base de la pared del pozo, escrutando con su linterna sus contornos.

Aquí hay un túnel. Lo bastante ancho como para que gatee una persona... y se mueva con total libertad una mantícora.

Wilbur empezó a temblar, pero hizo un esfuerzo para contenerse.

Esas cosas salieron de ahí. Éramos muchos... pero... _¿qué haces?_

Kurtis se estaba escurriendo por el hueco. Lara fue junto a él.

¿Estás seguro? – exclamó – Si vienen, ¿cómo vas a defenderte en un espacio tan estrecho?

No están aquí. – jadeó el hombre – No las percibo por aquí cerca.

El americano sacudió la cabeza, no sabiendo si dar crédito.

Voy contigo.- dijo Lara gateando tras él.

Lara...

¡No empieces! Si no hay mantícoras, no hay peligro. ¡Y nadie se ha muerto por gatear un rato!

Con un gruñido, Kurtis continuó hacia delante.

¿Vienes, Wilbur?

Yo... si eso... os espero aquí.

(…)

Veinte metros más adelante, vieron la salida. Por suerte el suelo estaba cerca. Kurtis se deslizó fuera del hueco y plantó los pies en el suelo. Luego, ayudó a Lara a salir.

Increíble.- anunció, satisfecha - ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Estaban en una ancha cueva subterránea que parecía ventilarse con corrientes de aire procedentes de galerías superiores que llegaban hasta la superficie. Frente a ellos, había una especie de estructura pétrea muy extraña, como un huevo, al que se entraba con una escalera central tallada en piedra. Había algunas antorchas encendidas.

Ahí vive alguien.- afirmó Kurtis.

¿Qué clase de persona puede vivir enterrada así? – farfulló Lara, que ya se dirigía hacia la escalinata. Kurtis la cogió del brazo.

¿Has pensado que puede ser peligroso?

Lara se levantó la ancha camisa y mostró la pistola que tenía metida en el cinturón.

Ya voy armada. Vamos.

Ascendieron por la roca oscura en dirección al huevo de piedra. Una cortina raída cubría la entrada, detrás de la cual se advertía un resplandor rojizo.

¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a la puerta? – se burló Lara – Es lo prescrito referente a la educación para los sitios decentes.

Éste no es un sitio decente. – sonrió Kurtis, y apartó la cortina de un tirón.

Al principio, una vaharada de humo perfumado les impidió ver nada. Dieron un par de pasos al interior, y entonces Lara soltó una exclamación.

Estaban en una habitación circular, que hubiera parecido más grande de no estar abarrotada de trastos: frascos, botellas, libros, muebles, cortinas, y miles de cofres, estanterías llenas de objetos y bultos enrollados en telas raídas. Frente a ellos, y tras un enorme brasero donde se quemaban algún tipo de especias aromáticas y que iluminaban con una fantasmal luz rojiza la estancia, había un amplio trono de madera, con almohadas raídas. Y sentada en ella, había una niña.

Si es que se la podía llamar niña, a juzgar por su pequeño tamaño, y porque en su cuerpo, desnudo y pintarrajeado de ocre y de rojo, no había indicios de madurez todavía. Pero su aspecto resultaba horrible. Bajo las líneas de pintura que cubrían su cuerpecillo, se adivinaban diversas escarificaciones hechas a cuchillo. Tenía el cuerpo entero marcado. El cabello estaba tan sucio y enmarañado que era imposible determinar su color, pero de él pendían diversos huesecillos y cráneos diminutos (¿de ratón?) a modo de decoración. Lara le calculó unos ocho o nueve años de edad.

Había estado rígida en un asiento que era cinco veces más grande que ella, pero al poco rato entreabrió ligeramente los ojos. Al principio, Lara se horrorizó del color blanco lechoso que tenían, pero luego comprobó, avergonzada, que no había nada monstruoso en aquellos ojos. Sencillamente, la niña era ciega.

Disculpa que te hayamos molestado.- dijo Lara. De pronto se sintió estúpida, pero lo cierto es que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una aparición semejante.- Nosotros...

No continuó, porque entonces la niña emitió un siseo semejante al de una serpiente. Los pálidos labios, pintados con alguna sustancia negruzca, se entreabrieron, mostrando unos dientes amarillentos y afilados.

Kurtis dio un paso y apartó suavemente a Lara, cubriéndola en parte como para protegerla de la niña.

Kurtis - murmuró ella – Da miedo, pero sólo es una chiquilla, no puede...

El hombre es más sensato que tú, mujer.

Había hablado. La miró, aturdida, porque la voz ronca que había salido de aquella horrible boca no parecía la de una niña, sino la de una vieja decrépita.

¿Hablas mi idioma? – preguntó Lara, todavía rodeada por el brazo de Kurtis.

Hablo todas las lenguas de los mortales y de los inmortales. Los Antiguos me compensaron con ese don.

La masa blancuzca que eran sus ojos se movía lentamente, girando en las cuencas.

Pero si sólo eres una niña. ¿Quién te dejó aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

El diminuto pecho se hinchó y la criatura soltó una seca carcajada.

Yo no tengo padres. Quizá los tuve hace mucho tiempo, pero murieron, mientras que yo he visto pasar edades y edades enteras en la Tierra. También fui niña hace mucho, pero quedó atrás. Ahora ya soy muy vieja, y muy sabia.

No entiendo qué dices.

Es normal. Pero si quieres respuestas, abre ese enorme armario que tienes a tu derecha.

Lara se giró hacia el mueble, pero Kurtis la agarró.

¿Estás loca? – le siseó al oído - ¡No tienes ni idea de qué hay ahí!

No temas, Hijo de la Luz.- siseó la niña – No seré yo quien haga daño a la Amazona.

La exploradora se soltó de su abrazo y se dirigió al armario. Era como si no fuera ella misma. Kurtis le lanzó una mirada furiosa, y sí, estaba siendo _estúpidamente_ incauta, pero la curiosidad la devoraba por dentro, y había algo que la impulsaba a hacer lo que aquel monstruo le dictaba.

Abrió de un tirón las desvencijadas puertas del armario, que chirriaron sonoramente, y entonces retrocedió y soltó un grito de horror.

Había una pila de cabezas amontonadas en diversos estantes. Eran cabezas disecadas, cabezas de anciana, con la boca y los ojos cosidos, el pelo gris enmarañado coronando algunas, una seca calva en otras... había diez, veinte, treinta...

Se cuentan por miles. – indicó la niña – Desde que nací hasta ahora, éstos son mis anteriores avatares. Los guardo en miles de armarios diseminados por mis dominios. ¿Entiendes ahora, Amazona? Yo nací en el siglo VII de vuestra era. Desde entonces, he nacido, he muerto y he vuelto a nacer, y cuando mi cuerpo moría, ocupaba otro y guardaba mis anteriores cuerpos para venerarlos. Por desgracia se pudrieron con los siglos y sólo puedo conservar mis cabezas.

Lara sintió que le invadían las náuseas. Las cabezas despendían un fuerte olor. Se tambaleó, y Kurtis la sostuvo.

¿Qué monstruosidad es ésta?

No es ninguna monstruosidad. Es el don de la reencarnación. Sólo yo lo gozo de entre todos los mortales.- la niña se recolocó en el trono – Espero que tu insana curiosidad esté satisfecha, Amazona.

Las náuseas arreciaron. Se contuvo para no vomitar. Cerró el armario de un golpe. El olor a cadáver, las especias que se quemaban... el olor a sangre... a mugre... Pensó, irónica, que si vomitaba sobre el alfombrado suelo, no iba a ensuciar más aquella repugnante sala de lo que ya lo estaba.

¿Quién eres? – farfulló.

La ciega cerró los ojos un instante, ocultando la gelatina blanquecina en su tiznado rostro.

Yo soy Sybilla Satanica. – susurró, descubriendo los afilados dientes de nuevo – Y vosotros, intrusos, _¿qué habéis venido a hacer en mis dominios?_


	40. Chapter 39: Viejas heridas

**Capítulo 39 –Viejas heridas**

Ahí está, doctora.

Giselle bajó los ojos hacia el valle y contempló la inmensidad verde en la cual se alzaban los farallones de roca coronados por los monasterios. En otro tiempo, quizá, su corazón se hubiera conmovido por tal belleza, como se conmovía cualquier ser humano ante la vetusta dignidad de Meteora, pero ella había pasado demasiado tiempo entre probetas y matraces, cortando, cosiendo, abriendo cuerpos, administrando y operando. Demasiados kilómetros de pasillos en blanco y de quirófanos habían pasado ante sus ojos. Si alguna vez había habido algún sentimiento en su alma que pudiera conmoverse con tal visión, éste había desaparecido.

Ahora sólo veía una adversa orografía donde inútilmente se refugiaban aquel hatajo de santurrones que habían ayudado a asesinar a Karel. Su mente embotada de odio apenas alcanzaba a ser consciente de que acababa de dejar atrás, en Rumania, a una enorme cantidad de efectivos policiales buscándola, que acabarían por extenderse más allá de las fronteras. Tal cosa no le importaba.

A su lado en el gran autocar, Schäffer le lanzó una mirada crítica. Había jurado servirla por encima de todo, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a cansarse de su odio incombustible. Se estaba trastornando. Y bien, si había que hacer un nuevo baño de sangre, se haría. Él hacía mucho que había perdido los escrúpulos al respecto. Pero una vez acabado aquello, Giselle tendría que atener a razones. Él se encargaría de ello.

¿Y tus hombres?

Actuarán a mi señal. Pero es pronto para hacer nada. Aún hay turistas en el valle.

En Ayios Stefanos nunca entra ningún turista.- murmuró la rubia – Y es ahí adonde vamos. Los demás monasterios me dan igual.

Con calma, se apeó del autocar y dio unos pasos adelante, sin dignarse a cerrar la puerta. Los tacones se le hundían incómodamente en la hierba. Lo cierto es que estaba totalmente dolorida a causa de aquel viaje sin fin, y también, de lo que acontecía cada noche en su cama. Algo que ni deseaba especialmente, ni tenía ánimos para rechazar. Qué más daba. Cuando todo hubiera acabado, se reiría. Se reiría como nunca.

Allí le enterraron.- murmuró, aunque Schäffer apenas vio moverse sus labios pintados de rojo – Al pie de la roca. Le metieron en un agujero y le cubrieron con tierra...

Giselle...

¿Te acuerdas de cómo se lo sonsacamos?

Sonrió y se abrazó la cintura como si fuera un recuerdo grato y entrañable. Schäffer sacudió la cabeza. ¿Se estaría transtornando?

(…)

_Sin otro preámbulo, Schäffer le agarró por la nuca y dándole un fuerte tirón, lo arrancó del Trono y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Giselle casi se estremeció de placer al oír el espantoso chasquido que produjo la cabeza de Kurtis al impactar contra el suelo, pero instantes después, frunció el ceño._

_¿No le habrás matado, verdad?_

_No creo. Éste es duro de pelar._

_Como corroborando sus palabras, Kurtis empezó a moverse. Se incorporó con lentitud, sangrando por la boca y por la nariz. Le hubiera encantado verle rotos todos los dientes, pero éstos seguían intactos. Los habían protegido los labios, que tenía ya partidos._

_Bueno, tanto mejor. Podía mandar que se los arrancasen con tenazas. ¿Por qué no?_

_Si vuelves a llamarle eso a la doctora – amenazó Schäffer – te doy otra sesión de chispas. Y ahora contesta a su pregunta._

_El Lux Veritatis se pasó la lengua por los labios, tratando de abarcar toda la sangre posible, y luego escupió a los pies de Schäffer. Giselle se sintió furiosa. ¿Estaba loco? ¿No sabía que podía cortarlo en pedazos, si a ella le venía en gana?_

_Sois un par de imbéciles. – jadeó Kurtis con la voz ronca - ¿Crees que me importa no decirte esa estupidez? Enterramos al monstruo al pie del monasterio, sobre el valle, en una tumba sin nombre. A su lado habíamos enterrado a Gunderson – desvió la mirada hacia Giselle – Aunque debería decir que ellos le enterraron. Yo, por mi parte, era partidario de dejarle colgando de un poste, donde los cuervos pudieran despedazarlo a gusto._

_Schäffer respondió dándole una patada al estómago. No es que disfrutara especialmente haciendo aquello, pero era su trabajo. En cualquier caso, cumplía órdenes. Si le pedía que cogiera una sierra de carpintero y le dejara sin piernas, lo haría sin pestañear. Para eso estaba allí, y para eso ocupaba el lugar de Gunderson._

_A ti te despedazaremos vivo a nuestro gusto, vaya que sí.- respondió Giselle, que pese a su tono de voz burlón estaba muy tensa – Él en cambio, ya no podía sufrir más._

_La boca de Kurtis se deformó en una mueca sangrienta._

_Ese ser jamás ha sufrido en toda su puñetera vida. Nunca tuvo la menor idea de lo que es el sufrimiento._

_Pero tú sí, ¿verdad? Vamos a convertirte en la persona que más sabe de sufrimiento en este mundo. Lástima que luego no vayas a vivir para contarlo._

_Dio media vuelta y salió bruscamente. Schäffer tenía la absoluta certeza de que se había ido a llorar a un rincón, como de costumbre. ¡Qué furioso le ponía su actitud! Allí tenía a su enemigo más odiado, vencido, derrotado, torturado y destrozado, y ella no sentía alivio. ¿No era hora de que las cosas cambiaran? Nadie le podía devolver a su maldito Karel. Ni aunque descuartizaran vivo a aquel desgraciado, porque eso es lo que era a ojos del mercenario, un pobre desgraciado, ella iba a estar contenta._

_Levantadlo.- ordenó a los otros hombres quienes, firmes en sus rincones, habían observado la sesión de tortura sin parpadear – Por hoy ya ha tenido bastante._

_Pero Kurtis no se dejó tocar. Trató de levantarse y se mantuvo en pie a duras penas. Cuando lo llevaban de vuelta al calabozo, Schäffer le susurró:_

_Creo que estás loco._

_¿Y eres tú quien me dice eso a mí? - respondió Kurtis sin mirarle._

_Vi como te defendías en Turquía. Eres bien capaz de salir de aquí, de no soportar esto ni un segundo más, pero en cambio, te dejas torturar y matar. No sé si estás loco o eres estúpido, porque ese tipo de valentías no te van a servir para nada._

_Kurtis le miró entonces, y sonrió burlonamente, enseñando los enrojecidos dientes._

_¿Te estás poniendo de mi parte?_

_Schäffer echó la cabeza atrás, irguiéndose._

_¿De tu parte? Si me piden que te castre como a un mulo, dormiré igual de bien esta noche. Pero si todo este numerito de mártir de la causa responde a un plan tuyo, prepárate, porque voy a joderte como nunc..._

_(…)_

¡Schäffer! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Giselle lo miraba acusadora. El mercenario se dio cuenta de que había estado absorto en sus recuerdos.

Perdona, doctora. Estaba pensando.

La mujer enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa burlona. Era condenadamente seductora, por más que ella no lo supiera ni lo pretendiera.

Pensar no es algo que vaya mucho contigo, Adolf. Más vale que estés al tanto de lo que te digo.

Volvió la vista al valle y frunció el ceño.

Vamos. Esta noche nos divertiremos de lo lindo.

_Qué diversión_, se burló Schäffer para sus adentros.

(…)

_Ay de ti, alma Inocente_

_De tu cuerpo marcado_

_El más profundo dolor_

_Devastará tu esencia_

_Y al fuego del que naciste_

_Del que moldeó tu belleza_

_A ese fuego retornarás..._

Marcus alzó la vista de los versos escritos con mano temblorosa. Miró a Nikos, que estaba como embelesado.

Sé que no es lo más apropiado para un hombre de mi religiosidad – estipuló – pero jamás había leído algo tan hermoso.

Es hermoso, en efecto.- el anciano se reclinó – Se parece a los poemas que yo le recitaba a Betsabé...

El monje parpadeó.

¿Recitabas poemas a ese monstruo?

El Sanador frunció el ceño.

Betsabé no es como su padre. No es un monstruo.

¡Por favor, hermano! Esa... ese demonio me tentó y luego me castigó. ¿Cómo puedes tú decir eso, cuando has visto morir a toda tu gente a manos de criaturas de su calaña?

Marcus sacudió la cabeza.

No deberíamos olvidar que ella nació de una probeta, de un experimento de hibridación. No es como los demás.

Pues por lo que he visto, se comporta como los demás. Es fría, despiadada, y no le importa lo más mínimo qué cadáveres tiene que pisar por lograr sus objetivos. Es tan ajena al dolor humano como lo eran sus predecesores.

Sin embargo, aún no ha manchado sus manos de sangre. Y yo la vi cubrir con su capa el cuerpo destrozado de Kurtis cuando estuvimos prisioneros en la Isla.

El monje negó empecinadamente con la cabeza.

¿Y eso la convierte en un ser humano?

No me imagino a Karel cubriendo a nadie con su capa. Lo que quiero decir, hermano, es que ella todavía no ha sido... digamos, marcada, manchada, por esa crueldad que caracteriza a los de su especie. Tiene mucho de sangre mortal en sus venas, aunque en apariencia posea todas las cualidades de un Nephilim.

¿Y por eso les recitabas poemas?

Soy gran aficionado a la literatura. Trataba de criticar su indiferencia ante lo que era el sufrimiento de los demás.- suspiró – Bah, no importa. No puedes entenderlo.

¡Desde luego que no!

Pero era evidente. Si Betsabé no era como los otros, podía haber un atisbo de esperanza. En algún sentido, aún era pura, aún inoc...

¿Y si fuera ella la Inocente? – exclamó de súbito, asustando al monje. Tomó de nuevo el pasaje y leyó.

_Ay de ti, alma Inocente_

_De tu cuerpo marcado_

_El más profundo dolor_

_Devastará tu esencia_

_Y al fuego del que naciste_

_Del que moldeó tu belleza_

_A ese fuego retornarás..._

¿Betsabé tiene el cuerpo... marcado? – inquirió Nikos - ¿Y nació del fuego?

No hay que interpretarlo literalmente. – indicó Marcus- Nos está hablando una profetisa. Y los profetas jamás han hablado claro, como es bien sabido.

Oh, bien. Dejámelo. Sigue con los otros.

Marcus frunció el ceño. Los pasajes siguientes no le agradaban en absoluto.

_Guerrero atormentado_

_De estirpe maldita_

_Nacido para el sufrimiento_

_Escogerás tu precio más amargo_

_Y apurarás el cáliz del dolor_

_Hasta que no quede nada por dar..._

Espero que nada horrible le esté aguardando a Kurtis. Ya ha sufrido demasiado, pobre hombre.- oyó Marcus que se lamentaba el monje.

Los Lux Veritatis nunca sufrimos lo bastante.- masculló con voz queda. –Sólo descansamos en la tumba. Siempre ha sido así.

Pues es hora de acabar con ello.

Marcus asintió, distraído. ¿Acabar con ello? ¡Que la Luz les ayudara! Iban a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible. Y estaban tan solos...

_Amazona respladeciente_

_De corazón aguerrido_

_En tu corazón y en tu vientre_

_Portas la esperanza_

_También portas la maldición_

_Que consume las tinieblas..._

(…)

¡Radha!- gritó Marie - ¡No te alejes mucho!

La muchacha, que miraba pensativa su reflejo en un charco (¿era ella esa jovencita que le devolvía la mirada?) alzó la vista y volvió dócilmente junto a la mujer.

Marie llevaba varios días angustiada. Cuando se había tratado de cuidar de sí misma no había habido problema. En cualquier caso, si se equivocaba, la culpa sería de ella, y la única afectada, ella misma. Pero tener a su cargo a una criatura que, en su opinión, ya debería haber sufrido bastante con lo que llevaba de su país, y que además podían esperarle horrores a juzgar por lo que les había pasado a otros, la superaba en cierto modo. Debía retroceder al momento en que tuvo un hijo a su cargo, un chico por quien se peleaban las dos Órdenes más antiguas del mundo, unos para dominarlo, otros para matarlo.

Y ya era demasiado retroceder para ella.

Volvió a mirar el teléfono. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Debía soltar todas aquellas malas noticias a Lara y a Kurtis? ¿Acaso no tenían ya suficiente carga sobre sus hombros?

Se mordió el labio.

Finalmente, alargó la mano y descolgó el auricular. Pero en lugar de marcar el número que Lara siempre llevaba consigo, marcó el de Marcus, quien había sido dotado con otro teléfono por la solícita Lara, para evitar problemas de comunicación.

(…)

Ésas son malas noticias, Marie.- se lamentó Marcus, sosteniendo el auricular lejos de la mesa de consulta, donde Nikos seguía hojeando el códice.

Temo por mi vida y por la de Radha, pero puedo hacerme cargo de ello – prosiguió la mujer – También temo por Zip, pero se niega a abandonar el hospital. Y tú, Marcus, puedes correr peligro también.

Marcus sintió una fría indiferencia ante aquello. Le parecía que ya no había nada que perder, que no había peligro grave que ya no pudiera asumir. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más podían hacerle?

¿No la han encontrado?

Parece haber abandonado, al menos, la ciudad de Brasov. Quizá se haya ido incluso de Rumanía. Pero ya no estoy segura de nada.

Esa mujer está completamente trastornada. Hará lo que sea sin miramientos y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Debes marcharte y llevarte a Radha.

Marie no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto. Seguía dando órdenes como cuando era sabio del Consejo de la Orden. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Me ocuparé de Radha, no hay problema con eso. Pero tengo miedo por Lara y Kurtis.

No deberías. Ellos dos son perfectamente capaces de manejar esto, aún más si permanecen juntos. Jamás he visto dos personas que trabajen mejor juntas.

Marcus... si esa loca irrumpe con sus soldados...

Lo sé. Les pondré sobre aviso. No te preocupes.

Y sin más, colgó. Marie contempló unos instantes el auricular, aturdida, y lo colgó a su vez. Luego se giró y miró unos instantes, sin verla, a la jovencita alta y esbelta que tenía delante.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que habían vuelto a abandonarla a su suerte?

_Deja de compadecerte de ti misma, vieja imbécil. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que esto es como ha sido siempre: sálvate tú el pellejo, y sálvense los demás si pueden._

Vamos Radha. Aquí hemos acabado.

¿Adónde? – expresó la muchacha, confundida.

¿Tenía ella derecho a ponerle en semejante riesgo? ¿Quién sino Lara era la responsable de aquella chiquilla? ¿O debería devolverla a Inglaterra... de donde se la llevaron...?

Nos vamos a Siria.

(…)

El cardenal Monteleone miraba como hechizado las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea. Llevaba casi una hora allí y aun no había empezado, pero en descargo de Betsabé había que decir que estaba bien dotada de la pasmosa paciencia que caracterizaba a los Nephilim, pese a su mezcla de sangres.

Al principio de los tiempos, se libró una batalla en el reino de Dios. Fue a raíz de la creación de la primera mujer, que fue, a diferencia de lo que nos han enseñado a todos los cristianos, no Eva sino Lilith. De hecho, si la maldad se tuvo que desatar con alguna criatura, fue con ella. No sé cómo debía ser esa mujer cuando aún era mortal, pero debió ser la más bella criatura del Señor, para que fuera capaz de corromper al más puro de Sus ángeles.

Se arrebujó en la butaca, recogiendo su sotana cárdena.

Samael era con mucho, el mejor de todos los ángeles del Señor. No tenía el carácter belicoso y leal de Miguel, ni el entusiasmo por la Palabra de Gabriel, ni siquiera se parecía a los demás ángeles. Desde el momento en que vio al primer ser humano, aquel que llamamos Adán, se quedó prendado de la naturaleza frágil, pero al mismo tiempo divina, de los mortales. Y ver a la que iba a ser su esposa acabó por trastornarle. Pero no debo entretenerme en esto, probablemente ya lo sepas. Pero así fue cómo me lo contó Karel.

Desvió la mirada unos instantes hacia la mujer que se sentaba plácidamente frente a él.

Sí... ella debió de tener una belleza parecida a la tuya.

Suspiró.

En cualquier caso, llamamos Nephilim a los hijos de Lilith y Samael, que bajaron a la Tierra a fundirse con los mortales. Híbridos de ángeles y de demonios los llamaron... es acertado. Tanto Él como Ella son una pareja que comparte el poder del mismo modo. Algunas tradiciones satánicas los convertían en hermanos, aunque no debemos equivocarnos: hermanos en el sentido de iguales, pues ahora Lilith había pasado a ser ángel. Un ángel condenado y tan caído como su Esposo, pero ángel al fin y al cabo. Esto va en contra de los preceptos de mi Iglesia, pero realmente al ángel no lo hace tener o no alas, habitar en el cielo o no. Al ángel lo hace haber nacido ángel, haber llegado a ángel, y una vez se llega a ángel no se puede quitar la naturaleza angelical. Dicen que el Señor da y el Señor quita, pero Él no debió poder quitar lo que había dado a sus servidores, ni lo que Samael dio a Lilith, de modo que al final tuvo que desterrarlos a las Tinieblas.

Era sorprendente cómo las palabras de Karel seguían rondado su memoria con tanta nitidez, que hasta parecía verle allí obligándole a escribir aquello que tan bien recordaba.

La malignidad de Lilith es inmensa. Samael sabe cómo no involucrarse excesivamente en los asuntos de los mortales y al mismo tiempo, estar con ellos, pero Ella debía ser reducida, o su aplastante furia devoraría la Tierra. Es por eso que cuando los Nephilim alcanzaron suficiente poder como para plantearse imponer un nuevo dominio sobre los mortales... decidieron traicionar a su Madre y encerrarla.

Por primera vez vio signos de actividad en Betsabé desde hacía un buen rato. Sus pestañas vibraron y se alzó, rígida, en su asiento.

¿Encerrarla? Debió ser cosa de mi padre, que en su arrogancia, te engañó. ¡Nadie puede encerrar a Lilith, ni siquiera el más fuerte de los Nephilim!

Y Karel lo era. Uno de los Hijos más antiguos, si no el primero. Fue él el que la encerró.

Insisto que es absurdo.

Usaron contra Ella su propio Cetro.

Betsabé sacudió la cabeza, agitando los negros bucles de su cabello. ¿Tendría alguna idea de lo encantadora que estaba cuando se enfurecía?

Me entenderás, Hija Bendita (¿pues no es así como os llamabais entre vosotros?) cuando me dejes hablar un poco más. El Cetro, ese Cetro que sostienes en tu regazo tan indulgentemente como si sostuvieras el juguete de un niño, es un objeto de gran poder. Lilith concentró en él toda su rabia y toda su energía. Creó un instrumento que sólo Ella podía controlar, pero... al hacerlo, también creó el único objeto que era capaz de _controlarla a Ella_.

Los coralinos labios de la mujer se torcieron en una mueca sarcástica, pero no dijo nada.

Ella usó el Cetro para aterrar a la Orden que había surgido para hacerles frente. Pero Karel descubrió algo... en fin, algo que rompió todos los esquemas y le llevó seriamente a considerar la posibilidad de traicionar a quien había sido no sólo La Que Le Había Dado La Vida, sino su más fuerte aliada en su lucha por el dominio sobre los mortales y el exterminio de sus enemigos. Y cuando Ella, furiosa y decepcionada, entregó los Fragmentos del Orbe a los Lux Veritatis... Karel ya no tuvo dudas de lo que tenía que hacer. Con su personalidad arrolladora, que lo convertían en el más fuerte de sus hermanos, logró ganarse los apoyos suficientes para su rebelión. Usó el Cetro contra su propia Creadora y al golpearla con él la venció, dejándola sumida en el sopor semiinconsciente de los condenados desde aquel siglo.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano con el abotargado rostro.

Samael no intervino. Karel era de la opinión de que, para el Primer Caído, había cosas que había que dejar en manos de los mortales. Pese a que no acababa de aprobar los planes de los Nephilim y de su Esposa, estaba convencido de que todo seguiría su curso. La aparición de la Lux Veritatis no era sino la prueba de la existencia de otro poder antagónico que hacía equilibrarse la balanza. Pero no creas que Samael era justo y benéfico. La Guerra de las Sombras ha creado más víctimas y ha hecho correr la sangre de un modo que no por haber sido más discreto es menos horrible. Creo que a Él le traía sin cuidado que se masacraran unos a otros mientras sus energías estuvieran equilibradas y su adorable Esposa yaciera dormitando a su lado. No por no intervenir es mejor que los impíos que engendró y la puta que es su...

_Cardinale_ – se burló Betsabé, aunque con la mirada fría – yo en tu lugar no me tomaría la licencia de dar mi opinión. Cíñete a lo que él le contó, y deja tus impresiones para los de tu secta. ¿Qué fue lo que mi padre descubrió que le impulsó a cometer semejante traición?

El cardenal esbozó una sonrisa triste.

No creo que estés preparada para oír algo así. Aunque a efectos prácticos no cambia nada, y para nosotros los mortales no significa gran cosa, estoy seguro de que si alguien más, Nephilim o Lux Veritatis, lo hubiera sabido, la conmoción que habría generado hubiera tenido unas consecuencias terribles para ellos. Karel por supuesto se guardó sus palabras para sí mismo y se inventó otras razones... hasta que me lo contó a mí.

Debo saberlo.

Monteleone volvió a sonreír. Por primera vez pareció revivificado, y alzándose del asiento, se acercó renqueante a la joven. Ésta se puso en pie, indignada, porque soportaba mal un contacto tan cercano, pero el anciano no se inmutó y, maravillándose del perfume que despedía aquella blanca piel, aplicó sus labios al oído de ella y susurró unas palabras.

Ella se apartó tan bruscamente que su cabellera azotó el rostro del purpurado.

¡Mientes!

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Qué me queda por perder, Hija Bendita?

¡Eso no tendría ningún sentido! La Gran Diosa jamás... jamás habría actuado de cierto modo si... ¡es absurdo!

Es cierto. Y cuando Karel lo descubrió, sintió tanto pánico (o lo que quiera que sientan los Nephilims cuando temen algo) que decidió callar la única voz que podía decir aquel horrible secreto. ¡La de Lilith!

Betsabé dio un salto hacia atrás, como si las ropas del cardenal quemaran, y le miró con furia.

Eso es imposible. ¡Mi padre te mintió, mintió para sus propias intenciones...!

Vamos, vamos. ¿Qué intenciones iba a tener conmigo, con un diácono creído que no servía de nada?

Es absurdo. Imposible. Y aun cuando hubiera un ramalazo de verdad... ¿qué importancia puede tener...?

Tú lo sabrás. Tú te has sobresaltado. Pero es cierto. Deberías meditarlo. Quizá, si eso se hubiera sabido antes, cuánto horror, cuánta muerte... nos habríamos ahorrado.

Observó sorprendido, como ella se doblaba en dos, como si un quemante dolor le taladrara las entrañas. ¡Qué frágil parecía ahora que sus más básicas concepciones se habían tambaleado!

Hija... escúchame...

Silencio.

... ahora que conoces la verdad, debes usarla. No permitir que el error de tu padre, al callar, genere el fin de toda esperanza. No cometer tú el mismo error.

Ella retrocedió. Apretaba contra sí el fardo con los cristales.

Escúchame, Betsabé. No importa lo que te dijeran que debes ser. No importa quién fue tu padre, ni para qué te engendró tu madre. No debes obedecer los dictámenes de la sacerdotisa que te educó, ni de esa infernal diosa a la que crees servir.

¡Cállate ahora mismo!

Tú eres pura. Estás inmaculada. Pese a que han intentado corromperte, aún estás a tiempo de parar lo que se avecina. Debes detenerlos, ¡a todos! Ahora sabes la verdad. Se avecina un desastre, ya lo ves venir. Sobre todo, Lilith no debe despertar.

¡Te haré reventar como no te calles!

Lo que tus antepasados, monstruos crueles sin una gota de sangre mortal en las venas, lo que tu padre, no pudo hacer, debes hacerlo tú. Acabar con esto. Ni un muerto más, Betsabé. Ni un solo demonio más que entre a la Tierra. Todavía eres inocente, todavía no te ha tocado la mano de las tinieblas... Betsabé...

De repente, se le cortó la respiración. Boqueó tratando de hablar. Los ojos de esmeralda le atravesaron, furiosos. No podía respirar, no podía moverse. Se le doblaron las rodillas. Su cara golpeó contra la alfombra del suelo.

Betsabé...

Apretó los labios, furibunda. El cardenal hacía esfuerzos titánicos por hablar.

No permitas que te corrompan... en tu mano está la salvación... redime a tu raza... perdona a tus enemigos... Betsabé... Betsabé... si tú no lo haces... nadie más...

Las palabras se cortaron en seco. La respiración cesó bruscamente. Su cuerpo sufrió un par de estertores, y entonces un borbotón de sangre fluyó de su boca.

Había muerto.

Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza. Tenía el corazón palpitante, las manos húmedas y doloridas de sujetar con tanta fuerza el fardo.

Yo no voy a ser un instrumento de mortales.- jadeó, apretando los dientes.

Se giró con violencia y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Luego se paró, recordando con una mueca de fastidio, que no necesitaba las puertas para desplazarse. Miró a su alrededor y, antes, de desvanecerse en el aire, se acercó hasta la estatuilla de la Virgen que le contemplaba inocentemente desde una esquina del cuarto, y la volcó de un manotazo, furiosa, haciéndola añicos contra el suelo.


	41. Capítulo 40: Golem

**Capítulo 40: Golem**

El joven Pancratios avanzó hasta la mesa y depositó en ella una taza con una de las infusiones que preparaban los monjes para ayudar a pasar la noche en vela. Observó, de reojo, al Sanador absorto en el estudio del viejo códice. No pudo evitar una mueca de desprecio al decir:

Escrituras del demonio. Tu Orden debe haber caído muy bajo para tener que recurrir a los delirios de una bruja.

Marcus alzó la vista y miró de arriba abajo al novicio.

Creo, Pancratios, que no deberías volcar tu amargura en cualquiera. Eso también es caer muy bajo para alguien que se dice cristiano, ¿no?

El chico le dio la espalda, ofendido, y se retiró. Marcus tomó la taza y sorbió la decocción de hierbas. De no ser por ella, ya haría horas que dormiría babeando sobre el códice. Ni siquiera lo fascinante del texto podía con su vejez y su debilidad.

_Amargo sacrificio es el que una madre deba escoger entre sus hijos _- leyó, pasando el dedo por el pergamino – _a uno condenarlo, a otro traicionarlo, a otro salvarlo._

Suena muy extraño.

Nikos estaba de nuevo allí. No había manera de forzarlo a que descansara. Y seguía escuálido y débil, como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de recuperar las energías que había perdido. Marcus estaba sinceramente preocupado, pero no pensaba en insistir más.

¿Te ha estado molestando? – dijo el abad, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la puerta – Nuestro Pancratios puede llegar a ser un tanto fastidioso a veces.

Debéis tener paciencia de santo con él.

El abad soltó una risa entre dientes.

De santo, no. ¡De mártir! Pero dime qué de nuevo has encontrado.

Poca cosa. Escucha lo que dice del Ángel:

_Espada vengadora de punta inflamada_

_empuñas, con mano temblorosa, _

_tú, que jamás conociste la caricia de un beso,_

_cuyo corazón late enloquecido_

_enzarzado entre las espinas de tu angustia,_

_y sangra salpicando a los de tu alrededor._

_Tu prole ha de acabar contigo, _

_porque habías nacido para el amor_

_pero sólo puedes ya engendrar odio."_

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y se reclinó en el asiento cerrando los ojos. Nikos le observaba divertido.

Esta Sybilla era una mujer realmente fascinante.- apuntó el Sanador.

Hermano, esto no es un certamen de poesía. Hay vidas en juego.

Marcus parpadeó.

Lo sé. Pero tendría que ser inhumano para no dejarme cautivar por esto. No olvidemos que la Sibila clásica era una profetisa inspirada por la divinidad.

Por Satanás, en este caso.- farfulló el abad.

En cualquier caso, es un ser sobrenatural el que habla por su boca. Creo... creo que si estos versos no nos desnudan la profecía, nada ni nadie lo hará. Pero mis averiguaciones más concretas han venido con la figura del Sabio.

Carraspeó y se inclinó de nuevo sobre el códice.

"_Tú que has venido a interpretar_

_lo que mi boca anunció hace siglos_

_tú, que eres último y estás solo_

_que cuentas los segundos veloces_

_que te acercan a hermana Muerte_

_tú, con todo tu saber, nada cambiarás,_

_pero sin ti nada cambiaría"._

Se reclinó de nuevo y miró a Nikos. Éste estaba anonadado.

Bien, parece ser que habla de ti, hermano Sanador. Tú debes ser el Sabio.

Me aterra esa idea.

¿Por qué? Los otros dos candidatos quedaron descartados. La muchacha turca está moribunda y el erudito rumano fue asesinado. Y aquí, ahora mismo, sólo queda un Sabio interpretando lo que su boca ha anunciado.

Marcus sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansado...

Notó la mano reconfortante del abad en su hombro:

Quizá por eso sobreviviste. Te mantuvieron con vida primero, te encarcelaron por algún motivo, todo para llegar a este día, a esta hora, en que estás interpretando el canto de una Sibila. Nada sucede por casualidad, Marcus.

Me cuesta creer que el motivo por el que primero Eckhardt, luego Karel y finalmente Boaz me dejaron con vida, fuese el convertirme en un obstáculo para los planes de Lilith.

Nadie dice que seas un obstáculo. Sybilla dice que nada cambiarías.

Sí, pero también que sin mí nada cambiaría.

Así son las Sibilas de contradictorias, o quizá son nuestras mentes cortas de entendimiento que no alcanzan el saber.- se rió Nikos.

De repente, se oyó un estallido en el silencio de la noche. Ambos se sobresaltaron. Acostumbrado a reaccionar ante el peligro, Marcus se puso en pie, apretando el códice contra su pecho.

¡Provenía del exterior! – exclamó Nikos dando la vuelta.

Sí- farfulló Marcus- ha sido un disparo.

(…)

Tengo que verla de nuevo.

¡Qué terca era, por la Luz!

Ya le oíste.- respondió Kurtis con calma – No quiere intrusos en su morada. Hemos hecho bien en retirarnos.

¡Vamos, señor Trent, no me vas a decir ahora que una brujita que no te llega al cinturón te asusta!

Se volvió hacia Lara, que le miraba expectante.

Ella no me asusta. Me asusta lo que podría ser capaz de hacer, y las fuerzas que están con ella y le amparan.

¿Has visto algo, verdad? ¿Crees que es cierto lo que nos ha contado?

Kurtis no respondió. Lara soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

De verdad, a veces no te entiendo.

Yo soy un hombre muy fácil de entender, Lara. Sencillamente, no juego con fuego, porque sé que voy a quemarme. Tú, aunque te quemes, sigues jugando con él.

Dando por zanjada la discusión, alzó la lona y salió de la tienda. Lara torció la boca. No era nada fácil lidiar con Kurtis cuando olía el peligro. Sin duda se trataba de un sentido de supervivencia desarrollado a fuerza de golpes, pero para Lara, si no se arriesgaba de vez en cuando, no se llegaba a ninguna parte.

¿Puedo pasar?

Era la voz de William.

Pasa.- dijo Lara, secándose el sudor de la frente.

El rubicundo arqueólogo la observaba ceñudo. Lara notaba que algo iba mal con él. Siempre había sido un buen compañero, pero ahora parecía tenerle desconfianza. Sin duda la conversación iba a versar sobre ello.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – expresó con un gesto de desaliento – Por un momento albergué la esperanza de que podríamos reabrir la excavación y recuperar esta joya para el conocimiento. Pero ahora viene Wilbur y me dice que cuanto has hecho es colarte por un agujero y visitar a una supuesta bruja que vive bajo el templo. ¡Vamos, Lara! ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Ella sonrió pacientemente.

Sé que es algo complejo, pero no te he mentido, William. Estamos buscando una entrada que pueda conducirnos a...

¡Demonios, Lara! ¡Te estás volviendo lunática! Dime, la verdad, ¿qué estáis tramando tú y ese amante tuyo? ¿O crees que no me he dado cuenta de que todas las noches le recibes en tu cama?

Lara se irguió como impulsada por un resorte.

¿Y a ti qué te importa, eh? ¡Cuando quiera a alguien que me investigue la vida recurriré a los paparazzis británicos!

Te advierto que no he venido para observar cómo te revuelcas con ese quien sea mientras te dedicas a...

Así que era eso. Lara no podía creerlo.

¡Sólo estás celoso! – susurró, sorprendida.

Aquella frase cortó en seco la verborrea de William, quien le lanzó una mirada de rencor. Pretendía disfrazarlo de algo que no era, pero se trataba de eso. Después de tanto tiempo...

William, creí que te había quedado claro...

¡Oh, pero si me quedó muy claro! La perfecta señorita Croft me rechazó muy regiamente después de que este pobre hijo de obreros se viera alentado por las falsas esperanzas de...

¡Yo no te di falsas esperanzas, William!

¡Oh, claro que no! Sólo te dedicas a tontear con todo bicho viviente, y cuando algún pobre desgraciado cree que puede aspirar a algo más que a tus miradas de reojo y tus interminables valses, le aplastas con tu tacón. ¡Como me aplastaste a mí! ¿También estás jugando con él, perra?

Aquello era surrealista. Pero debía cortar por lo sano.

Déjate de tonterías, William. Debió quedarte claro en su día que no me interesabas. Yo no juego con hombres que no me interesan. Tengo mis propias preocupaciones.

¡Venga ya! ¿Y de verdad crees que iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente, como se te olvidó a ti? Claro, un pobre americano no está a la altura de una _duquesa de Saint Bridget_, y mucho menos de la perfecta Lara Croft.

Fuera de aquí.- masculló Lara, enrojeciendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla por su título, aquél que tanto odiaba, pero que era necesario?

Pero William aún no había terminado.

Dime, ¿cómo se tomará la altísima y castísima aristocracia británica el que la hija de Lord Croft, esa rebelde bala perdida, se haya quedado preñada y soltera de un mercenario de vida oscura? ¡Será realmente apasionante!

Lara le miró boquiabierta. Se proponía hacerle daño en serio. Era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

¡Vamos, Lara! ¿De verdad crees que no lo había notado? No soy el maricón de mi hermano, que no se fija en una mujer más de lo que se fijaría en una mosca. ¡Pero yo no soy estúpido! ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás ocultarlo, eh?

Ya era suficiente. Saltó del asiento y se plantó ante William, acercando tanto la cara a su rostro que éste retrocedió, sobresaltado.

Vete al infierno.- masculló. Y pasó a su lado, abandonando la tienda.

(…)

Kurtis hundió la mano en el barreño de agua y se refrescó el rostro. Atardecía y la temperatura ya iba refrescando, pero hasta un buen rato la piel le seguiría ardiendo. Tanto más cuando él siempre tenía el cuerpo a una temperatura superior a la del resto de los humanos, como si tuviera algo de fiebre. Lara se había mostrado preocupada al principio, hasta que él le había asegurado, riendo, que eso era propio de los Lux Veritatis, aunque ignoraba por qué. Probablemente fuera, como habían asegurado los sabios del Consejo, algo relacionado con el flujo del Don.

Fijó su vista en el horizonte. El templo de Astarté (o de Lilith, si había que referirse a la teoría de Lara) era, junto al pequeño campamento que habían montado, la única estructura que se veía en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Pero incluso a tanta distancia Kurtis creyó distinguir dos formas que venían andando por la carretera.

¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Se giró tan bruscamente que Maddalena soltó un grito y retrocedió.

Perdona, no quería asustarte.

No te preocupes.- sonrió ella, y le miró lánguidamente con aquellos ojos dorados.

Si al menos ella dejara de mirarle así. Como una persona sedienta mira un manantial de agua fresca recién encontrado. ¿Persona _sedienta_? Maddalena parecía a punto de morir de deshidratación, y él no debía parecerle un manantial, sino todo un lago. Le miraba como si quisiera bebérselo entero.

¿Qué querías decirme?

Pero ella alargó una mano y le tocó el brazo.

¡Estás ardiendo! – murmuró sobresaltada – Te has puesto enfermo.

¿Era preocupación real por su persona o la encantadora estratagema de una seductora nata? Probablemente ambas cosas, pensó él con desaliento. Le resultaba imposible rechazar tajantemente a quien le era tan leal y amable.

Es normal, no te preocupes.- respondió, no queriendo entrar en más detalles.

Ella no pareció muy convencida, pero retiró la mano.

Estoy preocupada. Creo que vamos a tener problemas muy pronto.

¿Problemas?

Creo que William desconfía de nosotros. Se ha pasado todo el rato acosándome con preguntas y ha acabado frenético. No he querido decirle nada aunque no ha parado de perseguirme.

Has hecho bien, Giulia.

Parecía sobretodo interesarle tu relación con Lara.- se iba retorciendo un bucle pelirrojo mientras hablaba. Era evidente que le resultaba penoso mencionarlo – Creo que sólo nos va a perjudicar. No debimos haber recurrido a ellos, y será mejor que nos deshagamos de ellos antes de que nos den auténticos problemas.

Cosa curiosa, Kurtis estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquello. Pero había sido idea de Lara y cuando ella insistía en algo era imposible torcer su voluntad. Hasta Maddalena, de quien Lara pensaba que no era más que una ramera pegajosa, era lo bastante inteligente para haber captado aquello.

Tienes razón. Lo cierto es que he tratado de hablarlo con ella pero es muy cabezota. Aunque me siento más intranquilo con la Sybilla.

La pelirroja le escuchaba con total interés. ¿Cuántas veces Lara le había escuchado de ese modo, le había pedido la opinión, había valorado lo que él pensaba? No demasiadas, la verdad. Su personalidad era tan fuerte y arrolladora que incluso arrollaba con él mismo, que en ningún caso era un hombre débil. Pero allí estaba, confiándose a una desconocida que se había enamorado perdidamente de él y que le escuchaba con total adoración. Quizá fuera la diferencia entre su amor y el de Lara.

Luego pensó que aquello no iba a traer más que complicaciones. Dedició dejar la conversación ahí, de modo que se disculpó y dio media vuelta. Ella, ofendida, se dispuso a decir algo, pero entonces enmudeció al ver dos formas acercarse por la carretera.

Kurtis sonrió, aunque parecía sorprendido.

¿Qué hacéis aquí?

La silueta de Marie Cornel, alta y nervuda, era inconfundible. A su lado, la esbelta Radha sonreía tímidamente.

¡No tienes idea de qué viaje nos hemos dado! En día y medio, de Rumanía a Siria. Y luego hemos tenido que caminar desde Damasco.

En eso reconozco perfectamente a mi madre.- se burló Kurtis, abrazándola.

¡Uf! – la mujer se echó atrás - ¡Se me había olvidado que a veces eres un horno! Quita, me vas a prender fuego como a una antorcha. Hola, Giulia – dijo cortésmente, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja.

Ella devolvió el saludo, cautelosa. Aquella mujer inteligente debía estar al tanto de que era una tercera que sobraba, pero aún así no daba muestras de saberlo.

¿Por qué habéis venido? – preguntó entonces Kurtis – Ahora mismo las cosas están un poco en calma, pero eso no significa...

¿No os ha llamado Marcus? – le cortó Marie, sobresaltada.

¿Marcus? No. Pero de todos modos, llevamos varios días incomunicados. El sitio no es idóneo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

¿Qué ha sucedido?

Hubiera querido evitarlo, pero la clarividencia acudió a él por puro instinto. Le asaltaron imágenes veloces que se sucedían una detrás de otra.

_Un gancho ensangrentado. El pasillo de un hospital. Una navaja suiza tirada en el suelo. Sangre en la alfombra. Los intestinos le asomaban por la herida. Carne desgarrada. El cráneo le ha reventado con el golpe. ¡Gritos de dolor! No respira, no respira. Si no respira sola no despertará. Pobre hombre, sólo quería defenderse. La colgaron como si fuera carne de vacuno. Le han esparcido los sesos por el suelo. Ahora duerme bajo tierra. Ella tiene tubos en la garganta. No respira sola. Zip llora. Venganza. Carne inocente. Carne que clama. Gritan. Venganza. Venganza. Ellos han pagado por ti. Ha muerto por ti. Agoniza por ti. Ese odio va por ti, pero lo han sufrido ellos._

La sangre se le agolpó en el cerebro. La presión aumentó en sus sienes. Iba a estallarle la cabeza. Lanzó un grito horrible.

¡Kurtis!

Había sucedido otra vez. El sueño de Lara. Selma gritaba, pero no tenía voz. Selma... Ivanoff... Selma... Ivanoff... el dolor era insoportable. Una luz roja le cegó los ojos. La boca le sabía a sangre. La piel le iba a estallar en llamas.

¡Kurtis, respira!

_¿Por qué? Él ya no respira, ella no puede hacerlo sola. ¿Crees que tienes derecho a respirar, a vivir, cuando ellos ya no pueden? Qué estúpido has sido. Querías salvarles, protegerles, pero estás tan maldito que la maldición lo mismo va contigo que se queda para destrozar a los inocentes que creías amar. Era más fácil morir, dejar que se extinguiera contigo. Lo intentaste, pero eres demasiado fuerte, incluso para ellos. De modo que ellos morirán por ti, hasta que quedes solo, hasta que no quede nadie que ames, y sólo entonces sucumbirás... serás suyo..._

La cabeza le estalló en un fuego líquido, y después vino la nada.

(…)

Tranquilos, ya despierta.

Las punzadas no remitían. Eran como martillos que le aplastaran la cabeza, como clavos que le hundían en las sienes. Un líquido caliente le subió por la garganta y lo escupió en un intento de poder respirar.

Las imágenes eran borrosas, pero distinguió a Lara y a Marie junto a él. Por detrás, Maddalena y Radha observaban asustadas la escena. No se veía a los gemelos por ningún lado.

¿Es esto normal? – oyó que decía Lara. Parecía muy preocupada.

Hasta cierto punto sí. La clarividencia es una capacidad muy difícil de controlar, y debió asaltarle con la guardia bajada. Podría haber muerto, pero por suerte ha vomitado la sangre que estaba haciendo presión en...

_¿Podría haber muerto?_ – cortó Lara, mirando a Marie horrorizada. Ella sonrió.

Estas cosas son así, Lara. El Don es un poder que se paga con la mente y con el cuerpo. No te preocupes. Está muy familiarizado con la muerte. Todos lo estábamos.- agregó con voz siniestra.

Madre, deja de asustarla.- gorgoteó Kurtis, tratando de incorporarse. Dos pares de manos se apoyaron en su pecho y le forzaron a acostarse.

¡Estáte quieto! –chilló Marie – Y ahora, ¡todas fuera! ¡Esto no es un espectáculo!

Aquello significaba que tanto Maddalena como Radha debían abandonar la tienda, pero tras hacerlas salir, ella misma las imitó y le dejó con Lara. Estaba seguro de que ella también se había asegurado de que los gemelos no vieran aquello.

Me has dado un susto de muerte.- comentó Lara, pasándole un pañuelo por la boca. Observó cómo la tela se enrojecía.

No me esperaba esto.- comentó él – Lo siento, debo de haber dado un lamentable espectáculo.

No te preocupes. Le he dicho a los gemelos que eres epiléptico y ya está.- al ver la mirada resentida de Kurtis, se echó a reír - ¡Vamos! ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas que dijera?

No, es cierto. Muy inteligente por tu parte. – se incorporó a duras penas y reclinó los hombros en la almohada que Lara le recolocaba. La miró con ternura – Estás apañada, amor, con dos niños encima.

Lara volvió a reír.

Me las arreglaré. Soy buena improvisando.

Al observarla, notó que parecía preocupada por algo, pero no exhibía la amargura evidente que le hubiera provocado la triste noticia. Frunció el ceño.

¿No te ha dicho mi madre qué me ha pasado?

Ha sido una visión que has tenido. El Don ha ejercido demasiada presión sobre ti y lo ha hecho cuando tenías las defensas bajadas.

¿Pero no te ha dicho qué he visto?

Bueno, ¿cómo iba ella a saberlo?

Kurtis soltó una maldición.

Ella lo sabía ya. Y yo he sido tan estúpido al concentrarme en otras cosas que pude haberlo visto antes y no ha sido hasta ahora. ¡Ahora! – cerró los puños y hundió la frente en ellos, frustrado - ¡Ahora, que no puedo hacer nada por ellos!

¿Por quién? – saltó Lara, alarmada.

No tenía sentido ocultárselo por más tiempo.

Ivanoff ha muerto y Selma está en coma desde poco después que abandonáramos Rumanía.

¿Qué? – gritó Lara, aturdida.

Kurtis cerró los ojos.

No habían pasado ni dos días. Esa diablesa de Giselle Boaz llegó con sus matones a Brasov. Venía siguiéndonos la pista y al no encontrarnos cebó su malsano odio con ellos. Mandó atrapar a Selma y colgarla y destriparla con un gancho – trató de ignorar el jadeo entrecortado de Lara – Casi murió, pero la salvaron en el hospital, aunque se ha quedado sumida en un coma vegetativo. Y luego, no contentos con ello, atacaron a Vlad y le reventaron la cabeza de un golpe, prendieron fuego al despacho, a todos los documentos y destruyeron el ordenador de Zip.

Hubiera querido estar en cualquier otro lugar. Sabía aquello como si hubiera estado allí, ¡pero había llegado _demasiado tarde_!

Abrió los ojos. Lara estaba conmocionada. Se llevó las manos a la boca y se dobló, como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

¡Nos fuimos para salvarles!

Nos equivocamos, Lara. Me equivoqué yo. Este maldito don que me convierte en un ser tan único como miserable no me advirtió antes. Es como si tuviéramos la suerte en nuestra contra.

Pero ella no le escuchaba. Se abrazó y empezó a balancearse, atormentada. Ivanoff muerto. El pobre Ivanoff, tan débil, tan inofensivo...

Intentó defenderse con su ridícula navaja suiza.- agregó Kurtis amargamente.

¡Selma! La dulce, la encantadora Selma. Ella, que jamás había matado una mosca... colgada y destrozada... ¡y todo por su culpa!

¡El sueño, Kurtis! – gimió - ¡Ella gritaba _y yo no podía oírla_! ¿Eso es lo que trataba de decirme?

No lo sé, Lara. Ya no sé nada.

Ella se agarró la cabeza y se dobló todavía más. Selma... Vlad... Selma... Vlad...

Ahora ya sabes qué se siente.- suspiró Kurtis – Ahora entiendes plenamente por qué quise, en un principio, apartarte de mí. Por qué te dejé.

Lara alzó la vista y le miró. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas involuntariamente, y ella, que era orgullosa como una diosa, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Kurtis intentó abrazarla, pero ella se echó atrás y volvió a mirarle. Tenía una expresión terrible en los ojos enrojecidos.

Una vida por una vida. – siseó con los dientes apretados – Eso es lo que me dijo el Oráculo de los Ángeles, hace dos años, En aquel momento vendí a Karel por ti, salvé tu vida y le condené a él. Maté a un Nephilim. Puedo matar a quien quiera. Y me vengaré de todos, uno por uno. Todos pagarán lo que han hecho.

Sangre por sangre.- afirmó Kurtis, inspirando con fuerza - ¡Giselle Boaz morirá!

(…)

Se había acostumbrado.

Era todos los días lo mismo. Se levantaba, desayunaba y subía a esperar pacientemente. Permanecía mirándola durante horas a través del cristal, hasta que llegaba el doctor y le permitía pasar y estar un rato con ella.

Recordó que, tiempo atrás, estar más de un día desconectado de Internet le hubiera vuelto loco de ansiedad. Ahora nada de eso tenía sentido. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado y sus cenizas habían sido barridas por la certeza de que Selma nunca despertaría.

Con todo, se había acostumbrado a vivir así. Incluso estaba olvidando ya cómo había sonado su voz, cuando reía, cuando hablaba, cómo se había movido y respirado. Todo recuerdo se desvanecía ante la visión de aquella blanca forma inmóvil.

Una vibración captó su atención. Alzó la vista. El pecho de Selma se había estremecido bajo el camisón. Saltó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Pero de nuevo se había quedado exangüe. Volvió a su silla, inquieto.

Hacía tiempo que el doctor le había propuesto desconectarla. Las sesiones de desconexión no habían funcionado. Selma no respiraba, y su manutención costaba cara. No parecía que saliera jamás de su estado vegetativo. ¿No era mejor liberarla, dejarla descansar? ¿Le hubiera gustado a ella que la mantuvieran con vida?

¡No!, había gritado él. ¡No! Pero, ¿qué muerte quería en realidad evitar, la de Selma o la suya propia? Porque cuando Selma muriera, él subiría a las almenas de Bran y se arrojaría al vacío. Ya no quedaría nada.

_La muerte de los dos, mi princesa. La de los dos._

El tejido volvió a vibrar. Zip saltó de nuevo.

¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!

Al poco rato, el doctor estaba allí.

¡La he visto moverse! ¡Se lo juro! ¡Se ha movido!

El médico, ceñudo, se inclinó sobre ella, y al punto lanzó una exclamación de asombro. Luego se echó a reír.

¡Enfemera! – gritó - ¡Ya podemos desconectarla definitivamente!

Zip no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

¿Se ha vuelto loco, maldito matasanos?

El médico se volvió a mirarle y sonrió.

Pero, ¡bobo! ¿No lo has visto? _¡Está respirando sola!_

(…)

Tan terrible había sido la revelación, y tan fuerte el deseo de vengarse, que olvidó comentarle a Kurtis la discusión con William. De todos modos algo tan terrible como el asesinato de Ivanoff y el triste estado de Selma convertía en insignificante aquel detalle.

Aquella noche, Lara, sola en su cama, bullía de rabia. Kurtis había salido a hacer la guardia de noche y ella no podía dormir. Sentía unos deseos terribles de meter a Giselle una pistola en la boca y disparar. Sentía deseos de destrozar la bonita cara de Betsabé de un balazo. Sentía tantas ansias de matar que se ahogaba en su sed de sangre.

Ah, ya lo creía, que pagarían. Pena por pena, lo pagarían. Aquello la convenció más que nunca de llevar a cabo su plan de embaucar a Betsabé. Pero antes debía consultar con alguien...

Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos en ebullición. Había alguien rondando por fuera. Distinguió una sombra. Bueno, sería Kurtis. No estaría mal que volviera, quizá le ayudara a dormir...

La lona de la tela se alzó bruscamente y una sombra oscura se abatió sobre ella. Lara trató de incorporarse pero un peso tremendo cayó sobre ella. Trató de gritar, pero una enorme manaza le obstruyó la boca. El peso era asfixiante y le aplastaba el vientre. Se retorció, pero aquella mole la cubría por completo.

La piel de su atacante, un hombre sin duda, estaba fría como el hielo, y despedía un fétido aliento repugnante. Oyó unos jadeos como estertores animales, y entonces notó la dureza de su miembro erecto contra el vientre estrangulado.

Se retorció como una anguila, pero no logró soltarse, y eso que era una mujer muy fuerte. La manaza siguió atenazándole la boca, y de repente, su atacante alzó la otra mano y descargó un puñetazo tremendo contra su cara. El pómulo le estalló de dolor.

Volvió a resistirse, furiosa, y de repente volvió de nuevo a golpearla, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que notó la cara arderle de dolor y sangrarle los labios. Se dejó caer, aturdida. En otras circunstancias habría podido zafarse de su atacante, pero no en un espacio tan reducido, ni estando él aplastándola con todo su peso.

Aspiró aire para gritar, pero de nuevo un puñetazo le cortó en seco el aliento. Se derrumbó, vencida, y su atacante se irguió atenazándole las caderas con sus fuertes rodillas. La agarró por el cuello para asegurarse de que no volvería a intentar gritar y con la otra mano agarró el escote del camisón y los desgarró, rompiendo la tela hacia abajo. Luego, aquella mano brutal empezó a manosearle los senos y el vientre.

¡No podía creerlo! Después de tanto camino recorrido, tantos riesgos y extremos peligros, después de haber arriesgado la vida una y mil veces, ¡un hombre estaba a punto de violarla en su propia cama!

¿Quién era? No podía verle en la oscuridad. Estaba claro que Kurtis no podía ser. Jamás habría alzado la mano contra ella, y aunque era ciertamente agresivo en ocasiones a la hora de hacer el amor (cosa que, por otro lado, a ella le gustaba) nunca hubiera sido capaz de forzarla en contra de su voluntad, ni siquiera borracho, y aún no le había visto borracho desde que le conocía. Por lo tanto, sólo podía ser William.

Sintió asco y rabia. ¿Cómo era capaz de aquello? No esperaba que la respetara por estar embarazada, pero ella misma se enfureció de haber sido pillada con la guardia bajada.

Entonces, su atacante alzó la pierna y descargó el peso de su rodilla entre sus dos muslos apretados, tratando de separárselos. Lara se resistió con toda su alma, y de nuevo le llovieron golpes sobre la cara, y uno cayó sobre su estómago y la hizo doblarse de dolor.

¿Y si se sometía? Podía abrir las piernas y dejar que se desahogara, así todo acabaría antes y no volvería a golpearla. Pero la sola idea de verse poseída en contra de su voluntad la hizo temblar de asco. Putai había tenido razón. Ella no era mujer que pudiera soportar una violación. Nadie la había forzado nunca, y quien había intentado hacerlo lo había pagado con su vida. Pero ahora estaba indefensa. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que una vez saciado, intentara matarla. Pero si seguía resistiéndose la mataría a golpes.

Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer. Aflojó la presión y su atacante pudo al fin abrirle las piernas. Empezó a sollozar para hacerle creer que la había vencido, y se sorprendió al notar que eso la aliviaba, tal era el dolor que sentía. Las lágrimas le cayeron sobre los cortes de la cara y le escocieron. Notó que estaba sangrando por boca y nariz, pero no se atrevió a moverse.

El hombre mordió el cebo. La soltó y se irguió para desabrocharse el pantalón. Con un movimiento imperceptible, Lara deslizó el brazo bajo la almohada y tanteó, rezando para que su machete estuviese allí. ¡Lo estaba! Asió el mango y lo extrajo suavemente de la vaina. Podía herirse, pero cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que soportar la terrible humillación que le esperaba.

Su atacante se tendió encima de ella, mientras seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos. Lara, queriendo dar a entender que ya no pensaba resistirse, alzó las piernas y ajustó las rodillas a las caderas del hombre. En la oscuridad, alzó los brazos sujetando con ambas manos la empuñadura. Le temblaban, pero el otro, concentrarle en manosearle y morderle los pechos, no se dio cuenta. Lara trató de contener las náuseas.

La punta del machete apuntaba hacia su espalda. Lara tenía que calcular muy bien dónde hundir. En la oscuridad resultaba difícil orientarse. Además, podía herirse a sí misma si le atravesaba con la hoja, pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

De pronto, notó que él ajustaba su posición y la agarraba por los hombros. Se disponía a penetrarla, de modo que era ahora o nunca. Haciendo una profunda inspiración, bajó las manos y hundió la hoja en la espalda arqueada del otro. La hundió hasta la empuñadura, decidida a acabar con él.

El otro se quedó quieto. Por un momento, Lara temió no haber acertado, pero entonces le oyó chillar de un modo inhumano. Se irguió convulsamente y le oyó retorcerse.

Lara no había fallado. Le había hundido la hoja en un punto importante. La herida era letal.

Seguía chillando. Lara notó que una lluvia de líquido caliente (sangre) le salpicaba el cuerpo desnudo. Intento incorporarse pero notó las manos de su atacante agarrarla por el cuello.

Entonces, la lona de la tienda se alzó y oyó un grito de rabia. Una sombra oscura cruzó la tienda en una zancada y a contraluz distinguió la silueta de Kurtis. Éste descargó una tremenda patada en la mandíbula del atacante. Le dio con tanta fuerza que lo arrancó de donde estaba y lo arrojó al suelo. No le dio tiempo a moverse. Kurtis se arrojó sobre él y les oyó forcejear, oyó un sonido metálico, y al instante sus chillidos cesaron.

Alguien entró portando un farolillo. Lara se contrajo cubriendo su desnudez, pero sólo era Marie. La mujer india la estaba mirando horrorizada.

¡Santo cielo!

Su cara debía tener un aspecto horrible. Kurtis fue junto a ella.

¿Le has matado? – balbuceó Lara con la boca llena de sangre.

No.- respondió Kurtis, con la voz tensa – Le has matado tú. Yo sólo le he rematado.

Por la expresión de su cara, Lara supo que se culpaba de no haber estado junto a ella para defenderla.

No tiene nada roto.- dictaminó Marie – Le curaremos los golpes. Deja que te toque el vientre.

Pero Lara apartó sus manos y miró a Kurtis:

¿Quién es? ¿Quién?

Kurtis le rodeó la cintura y la ayudó a levantarse. Fueron hasta el cadáver, y entonces Kurtis le dio una patada para volverlo boca arriba.

No se había equivocado. Era uno de los gemelos. Pero no el que había esperado.

Pese a su gran similitud, conocía aquella medalla que sólo uno de los dos llevaba siempre. Una medalla ensangrentada.

Se contrajo y lanzó un grito de dolor. Porque no era William.

Era Wilbur.

(…)

¡Asesina!

William tenía las venas de las sienes hinchadas y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Miraba a Lara con un odio que ella hacía mucho que no veía en ojos de un rival.

¡Asesina! – repitió - ¡Le has matado!

Era una lamentable escena. Lara y Kurtis frente a él, que tenía el cadáver de su hermano sobre una mesa al lado, y Maddalena, Radha y Marie observando en silencio.

Le maté en defensa propia.- arguyó Lara – Intentó violarme.

No vio a Maddalena estremecerse al oír aquello, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en William, quien de repente pareció ahogarse.

¿Qué intentó violarte? – berreó - ¿Que _mi hermano_ intentó violarte? ¿De verdad te crees que soy estúpido, maldita zorra?

Dio un paso adelante. Lara notó que Kurtis se tensaba. Debía llevar un buen rato tratando de contenerse para no arrojarse sobre William y emprenderla a golpes con él. Le tocó imperceptiblemente la muñeca, pese casi estaba deseando que le hiciera callar. Sorprendemente, Kurtis intervino:

La homosexualidad de tu hermano no es óbice para que intentara agredirla. No tiene que ver una cosa con otra. He estado en la Legión, y allí a los soldados les daba igual niño que niña, te lo aseguro.

¡Vaya, entonces es probable que hayas sido _tú_ el que intentara violarla!

Marie se irguió resuelta, y rodeando a Radha por el hombro, se la llevó de allí. Era obvio que consideraba que aquella conversación no era adecuada para los oídos de la muchacha, pese a que probablemente Radha no entendía de la misa la mitad y era bastante más madura de lo que creían.

Eso es absurdo, William, y lo sabes.- repuso Lara, agotada – Yo misma estoy horrorizada de lo que ha sucedido, pero jamás habría sospechado de que se tratara de Wilbur. Además de violarme, podría haberme matado. Tenía que defenderme.

Pero era evidente que no le creía. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía reprocharle? ¡Ni ella misma creía lo que acababa de suceder!

Kurtis, más práctico, resolvió:

Imagino que querrás llevarte el cuerpo de tu hermano de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

William escupió a sus pies.

¡Tú también tienes cosas de qué responder! – miró alternativamente a uno y a otro - ¡Os denunciaré! ¡A los dos! ¡Os denunciaré por asesinato y acabaréis entre rejas!

Vámonos.- espetó Lara, dando media vuelta y saliendo de la tienda. Maddalena le siguió. Pero Kurtis se quedó mirando fijamente a William. Éste le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, luego la desvió y regresó para sentarse junto al cadáver, cubierto por una sábana, de su hermano.

Kurtis no había terminado. Se acercó hasta el cadáver y cogió la mano que sobresalía bajo la sábana.

Mira esto, William.

Él giró ostensiblemente la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Bajo las uñas de su hermano había trozos pequeños de piel arrancada.

Es de Lara.- Kurtis inspiró profundamente – Tu hermano la agarró por el cuello y le arañó el pecho. ¿Vas a seguir negando que fue él quien la atacó?

Los labios de William temblaron. Se estaba viniendo abajo.

Mi hermano – jadeó – era un ser cariñoso y tolerante. En su toda vida no hizo daño a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera pisó una hormiga. Sólo hizo bien a los que le rodeaban. Resulta inconcebible que le atacara, y menos por un motivo sexual.

A Kurtis también le costaba creerlo, pues a todas luces Wilbur había resultado ser inofensivo. Pero estaba demasiado furioso como para andarse con finezas con aquel hombre que había perdido a su hermano. Lara había resultado herida y podrían haberla matado. Tampoco había podido impedir la muerte de Ivanoff ni el estado de Selma. Se sentía furioso e impotente, y por primera vez, se vio hablando con aquel Dios en el que no creía.

_¿Para qué se me dio un Don si no me sirve para proteger a nadie?_

(…)

Lara soportó, sin la menor queja, que Marie le tocara y examinara el rostro, y eso que debía dolerle horrores. Maddalena estaba horrorizada. El puño de Wilbur le había golpeado con tanta saña que los nudillos habían llegado a cortarle la piel, abriendo surcos sanguinolentos. Apenas lograba respirar por la nariz, que estaba hinchada y llena de sangre seca, y sólo por un milagro no se la había roto. La cara entera estaba tumefacta y había adquirido un colo amoratado horrible, por no hablar de un ojo que ya tenía cerrado a causa de la hinchazón. Los labios no estaban menos hinchados, y los tenía recubiertos de costras. Increíble, también, que no le hubiera roto ningún diente.

Has tenido mucha suerte.- dictaminó de nuevo Marie, poniendo al mal tiempo buena cara, y le extendió una pomada por los golpes.

Maddalena se sorprendió de la docilidad de Lara para con Marie, pero luego recordó algo así como que anteriormente la mujer le había salvado la vida en aquel disparo que había efectuado Monteleone, así que no era raro que se mostrara, como mínimo, agradecida.

Recordó en ese instante a Monteleone, el hombre que la había querido por un tiempo y mantenido hasta que huyó de su lado. Se preguntó cómo estaría, si la habría mandado a buscar, si la echaría de menos.

Aún no sabía que estaba muerto.

Bien, ya está.- determinó Marie.

Pásame un espejo.- indicó Lara a Maddalena. Sabía que la prostituta siempre llevaba artículos de belleza consigo, por costumbre.

Lara, tienes un aspecto realmente horrible.- repuso Marie – No necesitas mirarte para...

Pero Maddalena ya le había alcanzado su redondo espejo de bolsillo. Por algún motivo esperaba que Lara se mirara cuanto antes. Ella se acercó el espejo a la cara y se contempló minuciosamente. No hizo el menor gesto y evaluó detenidamente los daños. Jamás había visto a una mujer tan sorprendente. Luego suspiró y tendió de nuevo el espejo a la pelirroja.

Bien, con esta cara, espero que tu hijo no me confunda por las noches con un demonio.- dijo con sorna a Marie, que no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

Vamos, Radha – indicó a la mujer india a la muchacha. Ésta, sin embargo, se agarró al brazo de Lara y dijo:

Por favor, Marie déjeme quedarme con ella.

Lara está muy agotada, Radha, lo mejor es que...

Déjala, Marie.- sonrió Lara a través de los labios cuarteados – Ya la enviaré yo luego a tu tienda.

Marie asintió y se marchó. Maddalena se levantó para irse, pero de repente, se volvió hacia Lara. Ésta la miró atónita.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parpadeó para despejarlos y dijo lo que no hubiera querido decirle nunca:

Te envidio, Lara. Ojalá fuera tan fuerte como tú. – titubeó y luego añadió rápidamente – Cuando los hombres me han hecho algo así, jamás he tenido valor para resistirme.

Luego dio media vuelta y salió apresuradamente, sin dar tiempo a Lara a decir nada, avergonzada de haber mostrado debilidad a la que consideraba su rival.

Lara se quedó un momento en silencio, sorprendida. Pero entonces notó que Radha la miraba.

Ella sabe de qué habla, _bahanji_. Aquel hombre malvado que vino a la Isla, con los demás mercenarios, la violó allí mismo.

Lara le miró estupefacta, arqueando las cejas.

¿Te refieres a Sciarra? ¿Tú viste cómo la violaba?

Radha hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

No sé si se llamaba así. Pero sí, lo vi. La violó y por eso yo lo maté.

La exploradora dio un respingo y entonces se llevó la mano a la mejilla con un gesto de dolor.

¿Qué tú...?

¿Radha, matar a alguien? ¿La dulce e inofensiva Radha, de ojos grandes y tiernos y sonrisa cándida? ¿Matar a alguien?

¿Mataste a Sciarra?

La hazaña era tanto más increíble cuanto se trataba de aquel monstruo sin escrúpulos. ¡Ella, una muchacha de quince años, le había matado!

Le maté porque odio que los hombres hagan eso a las mujeres.- frunció el ceño – Y porque a mí me lo hizo un hombre, hace mucho tiempo. Juré a Durga que si me volvían a hacer eso, o veía hacérselo a otra desgraciada como yo, mataría o moriría. Y no se rompe un juramento hecho a Durga.

Pese a lo deficiente de su expresión, Lara estaba impresionada y conmocionada. ¡Jamás habría visto algo así en Radha! ¡Jamás!

Creí que Kurtis te salvó de ser violada por los soldados.- balbuceó.

Y lo hizo, _bahanji_. Pero más tarde fui entregada a otro hombre... así es siempre. Yo también te admiro. Ella tiene razón. Eres fuerte y valiente.

¿Que Radha la admiraba _a ella_? ¡Dios, había matado a Sciarra! Eso lo cambiaba todo. ¡Radha no era una niñita apocada e indefensa!

No me he ocupado de ti como debía.- murmuró, confundida.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Tan cándidamente.

Estoy bien. La señora Marie es buena conmigo y cuida de mí.

_Pues si ello es así, no necesitas a nadie que te cuide, asombrosa criatura_.

Radha... – murmuró entonces Lara – No creo que pueda siquiera dormir por esta noche. ¿Querrías contarme tu historia?

¿Mi historia? – la muchacha parpadeó.

Sí. No la de tu niñez antes de que llegase la Legión. Lo que te ocurrió después, hasta que te encontraste conmigo. ¿Querrías contármelo?

Radha arrugó la nariz.

Es una historia muy fea.

Como puedes ver – dijo Lara acariciándose la mejilla tumefacta – estoy más que habituada a la fealdad de este mundo.

La muchacha asintió y sonrió, y entonces comenzó su relato.

(…)

¡Makarios! – gritó Nikos, saliendo al pasillo - ¿Qué ocurre?

El anciano monje que solía hacer la guardia de noche venía hacia ellos. Tenía el rostro desencajado:

¡_Patér_! – gritó - ¡Avisa a los jóvenes, estamos siend..!

Detrás de él surgió una sombra negra que le agarró por el cuello. Nikos vio un destello metálico y al instante vio brotar un surtidor de sangre de la garganta abierta de Makarios. El anciano se desplomó en el suelo sin un quejido.

El hombre avanzó. Y tras él, otro. Y otro. Nikos estaba mirando de cara a la muerte.

Dio media vuelta y corrió pasillo abajo. La horda de hombres fue tras él, pero pronto alcanzó la puerta y la cerró. Marcus le observaba estupefacto.

¡Hermano! – gritó el abad - ¡Ayúdame a atrancarla!

Marcus empujó con sus débiles fuerzas el pesado escritorio contra la puerta. Oyeron amartillarse un arma y se arrojaron al suelo en el momento en que una ráfaga de metralla astillaba la madera de la puerta.

¡No tenemos salida! – gritó el Sanador.

Pero Nikos negó con la cabeza:

Aquí siempre hay una salida.- gateó por el suelo en dirección a una trampilla que Marcus no había visto antes - ¡Trae el códice!

La puerta había empezado a vibrar, asaltada por golpes constantes desde fuera. Se oían gritos, juramentos y correteos por el pasillo. ¡Estaban atacando el monasterio!

La trampilla conducía a una escalerilla de piedra que descendieron rápidamente.

¡Si nosotros podemos ir por aquí, ellos también!

¡Lo sé, pero debo advertir! ¡Debe sonar la campana! – jadeó el abad - ¿Quién atacaría este lugar santo lleno de hombres inocentes?

La Cábala – resopló Marcus tras él – Son los hombres de Giselle.

(…)

Kurtis salió a tomar el aire. Se había acercado a ver a Lara y la había encontrado conversando con Radha. No había querido molestarla, pero no pudo evitar que le hirviera la sangre al ver las heridas que tenía. Sentía mucha rabia. Lara sabía cuidar de sí misma pero no era invulnerable ni invencible. Y él debería haber acudido antes en su ayuda.

No le extrañó descubrir a Maddalena cerca de allí, junto a los rescoldos aún calientes de la hoguera. Se miraba en un espejito redondo y estaba retocándose el _rouge_ de los labios.

Kurtis no pudo evitar sonreír. Resultaba gracioso ver a alguien pintándose los labios en pleno desierto. Pero debía ser una costumbre muy arraigada en ella.

Fue a sentarse enfrente de ella, que alzó los ojos y le miró.

Deberías dormir un poco.- murmuró la pelirroja – Ha sido un día duro y no has tenido momento de descanso.

Kurtis se preguntó si todas las mujeres llevaban una pequeña Marie Cornel dentro.

Para una vez que me he despistado, mira lo que ha pasado.- murmuró, cogiendo un palo y partiéndolo en dos – De todos modos hace años que no duermo demasiado.

Ella acabó de cerrar el pintalabios y guardó el espejo. Luego se lo quedó mirando.

Esa sacerdotisa sabe cosas.

¿Te refieres a la Sybilla?

Sí, bueno, a la profetisa. Si las profetisas lo saben todo, es probable que pueda ayudarnos, ¿no es cierto?

No parecía nada dispuesta a colaborar.

Entonces, ponle la pistola en la cara.

El hombre alzó la vista, pero Maddalena no parecía estar bromeando.

No suelo amenazar a quien no representa una amenaza para mí.

Pero por lo que has dicho, ni es niña ni es inofensiva. Creo que cuanto más esperemos, más cosas terribles nos sucederán. Debemos adelantarnos a los acontecimientos, de lo contrario los acontecimientos seguirán adelantándose a nosotros.

Se estremeció al notar los penetrantes ojos de Kurtis clavados en ellos. Por una mirada así ella hubiera dado su vida.

Imagino que todo eso te lo ha sugerido _ella_.

¿Cómo? – se aturdió Maddalena.

Ella, la que tienes en la cabeza. Son tan listos, ¿no? Cuando ellos hablan, todo parece _tan_ fácil, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja enrojeció. Luego farfulló:

Te equivocas, yo...

Dos cosas. Pese a mis continuos e inminentes fracasos, soy clarividente y _no_ soy estúpido. He visto que la Voz no te ha dejado en paz. Es imposible que los demonios se escondan de mí, lo mismo que imposible el que yo pueda esconderme de ellos.

Maddalena inspiró profundamente:

Ella me habla siempre, pero no me ha vuelto a hacer daño.

Con todo, su presencia es nociva. Es como una espía para un Mal superior que gravita sobre nosotros.

¡Te aseguro que esto que he dicho lo he dicho por mi cuenta! Ella no manipula mis pensamientos, ni me dice qué debo decir...

No. Sólo se limitan a susurrar ideas, consejos, proyectos, y son tan rematadamente inteligentes que todo parece más sencillo si te limitas a seguir sus órdenes. No puedo hacer más por ti, Giulia, pero por el bien de todos, te ruego que no prestes oído a esa cosa. Sólo quiere nuestra perdición, aparente lo que aparente.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, llegó corriendo William, con el rostro desencajado. Llevaba tal expresión de pánico en el rostro que Kurtis se alzó enseguida:

¡Eh, tú! – gritó.

Me llamo Kurtis.

¡Kurtis! – estaba demasiado aterrado como para mostrarse pedante - ¡Ven, rápido! _¡Algo horrible le está sucediendo al cadáver de mi hermano!_

_(...)_

En la oscuridad de su caverna, tenuemente iluminada por las luces danzantes y vagas que emitían los rescoldos de la hoguera, que no usaba para calentarse sino para cocer sustancias, la Sybilla alzó sus ojos ciegos al techo de roca, sintiendo de nuevo la presencia de la criatura.

Era un Golem.

Suspiró y volvió el rostro a la fluctuante calidez de las brasas. Un Golem era una estrategia burda para los Señores a los que servía, aun cuando usaran el alma de un hombre cruel en un cuerpo dócil y maleable. Se preguntó por qué andaban con tanta cautela. Sí, el Lux Veritatis era peligroso, pero _¿tanto? _La profetisa había sondeado su aura, que brillaba resplandeciente en medio de la perpetua oscuridad en la que ella vivía, y no había visto más que un profundo vacío. ¿Y quién podía ver más allá que ella? Sí, era un hombre especial, y hubiera logrado ser infinitamente poderoso, con todo, ni entonces hubiera sido digno rival de los Señores. Un mortal _nunca_ podía ser rival de inmortales. ¿Que había destruido al último Nephilim? Normal. Él, quien en vida se había hecho llamar Karel, se había corrompido a sí mismo en sus sueños de redención y recreación, hasta el punto de mezclarse con mortales y rebajarse a su nivel.

La Sybilla no se consideraba ya mortal. Miles de vidas mortales había hollado la Tierra y la criatura que era ahora estaba muy lejos de aquella muchacha pagana de la Antigüedad a quien El Más Oscuro Señor había bendecido con un don que hubiera hecho palidecer de envidia al mismo Apolo. Ella, que como la misma Cassandra hubiera entregado su virginidad y su vida por el don de la profecía, se había encontrado con un ser que estaba por encima de todos los dioses que ella conocía y que no le había pedido nada a cambio.

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, el que le dio la madre a quien nunca regresó. Sybilla Satanica. Sybilla Satanica. Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Estaba muy cansada. A fin de cuentas, Samael sí le había pedido algo a cambio. Su cuerpo, su vida. Pero entonces había sido un precio muy flojo, ella que quería ser banquete de los dioses, que nada quería con los mortales. Ahora, desde hacía unas cien vidas, notaba el peso agobiante de su misión eterna, un peso que ya no podía resistir más.

Mi Señor Samael, ¿por qué no me llevas? – susurró, cansada – No puedo más. Necesito ser arrebatada por tus alas negras y llevada a tu seno ardiente. No resisto el peso del mundo.

Aferró los huesos que decoraban su cuello y musitó:

El Lux Veritatis no vale nada. Podría ser un buen ejemplar, pero odio y dolor le consumieron ya. No es más que una sombra vaga, ansiosa de sacrificio. No sobrevivirá a la Senda Amarga, sólo los fuertes pueden superarla, y su fuerza no es de esa clase. Su fuerza es sólo física. Con cada resplandor de su aura mortecina he visto que pide la muerte a gritos. Ha soportado torturas indignas de las que podría haberse librado fácilmente. Resulta realmente fascinante, pero no creo que sea tu objetivo, Mi Oscuro Señor, ni el de tu Sagrada Esposa.

"Pero, ¿quién, Mi Señor? ¿Acaso la mujer exploradora? Es hábil e inteligente, pero no es más que una mortal. Si destruyó a Tu Último Hijo, fue por debilidad de éste, como bien sabéis. No, ella también sucumbirá. La Senda Amarga significa enfrentarse a todo y a uno mismo, a los horrores de la Vorágine, pero también a los fantasmas interiores. Y ella no sobrevivirá a los suyos."

"Mi Señor, es la criatura que lleva en su seno, la que podría ser tu objetivo. Pues, ¿acaso no ordenó tu Sagrada Esposa a tu Hija Bendita que fuera sacrificada en honor a la sangre vertida de los inmortales? Apenas alcanzo a verle en la distancia, es apenas una sombra informe. ¿Puede acaso un mortal no nacido inquietarte a Ti, que lo puedes todo, que desafiaste al Creador? ¿Por qué no me respondes? Hace mucho que guardas silencio y tu sierva está ciega y perdida."

Suspiró de nuevo y se alzó de su trono con un repiqueteo de huesos y conchas pequeños.

¿Por qué un Golem, Mi Señor? El Lux Veritatis le vencerá con facilidad, es lo bastante fuerte aún para ello. ¿Qué pretendes, oh Samael? ¿Qué pretende tu Hija Bendita? ¿A qué extraño destino la ha enviado tu Sagrada Esposa?

(…)

¡A mi muerte, oh Madre! ¡A mi muerte!

El vacío aéreo engulló su grito. El viento tormentoso sacudió su cabellera negra, que azotó su rostro, hombros y espalda desnuda. La lluvia inclemente acuchillaba su cuerpo semidesnudo, del que pendían trozos de su vestido desgarrado. La capa había caído mucho camino atrás, y se había quedado enganchada en un farallón rocoso, el mismo que señalaba su ascenso nocturno interminable, en forma de sendero marcado por pequeños pies en la nieve.

Sola en la cima de la montaña, Betsabé gritó a la noche y a la tormenta. Ningún otro lugar en el mundo podría haber acogido su desdicha y su pesar. Jamás hubiera imaginado que hubiera algo peor que ser usada para la procreación de su estirpe. Pero allí estaba la evidencia. Evidencia que se veía incapaz de sobrellevar después de la terrible revelación del cardenal.

Cualquier otro humano mortal, hombre y mujer, habría muerto allí y mucho antes también, sin apenas aire que respirar, con nieve y hielo que hubiera quemado y podrido la carne de su cuerpo, empezando por las extremidades, con aire cortante que hubiera abrasado sus pulmones, con lluvia afilada que hubiera cortado la piel como papel. Pero ella apenas sentía frío, apenas se había amoratado su piel, apenas notaba la lluvia y el viento y los elementos que no podían destruirla.

Por una vez, ella que tenía un corazón aún humano en un cuerpo inmortal, hubiera querido sentir todo aquel dolor y sufrimiento. Sentía asco de sí misma, de su cuerpo perfecto, de su belleza idílica, deseaba castigar aquel cuerpo, herirlo con hojas afiladas, arrancarse la piel, los músculos, los suaves senos. Ya no podía ignorar que iba a ser sacrificada, ya no podía creer que lo hacía por la Madre que la iba a salvar de aquel mundo repugnante.

¡Madre! – gritó de nuevo, desgarrándose la voz - ¡Respóndeme! ¡Sabes lo que he descubierto! ¡Ven a consolar a tu Hija!

El estallido del trueno y el rugir de la tormenta fueron su única respuesta. Arañó sus mejillas, su rostro, el cuello, los senos y el vientre, deseando herir aquella carne que le repugnaba, deseando ver brotar aquella sangre sin color ni sabor, pero ésta se reparaba. No podía apenas sentir el dolor ni desahogar su culpa. Impura. Mancillada. Corazón humano de carne inmortal.

Si la sangre de Lilith no la había purificado de aquella mácula, ¿lo haría la Senda Amarga? ¿Tal vez eso era lo que la Madre había pretendido decirle? ¿Tal vez por ello la quería sacrificar en reparo de aquella impureza?

Lágrimas humanas, lágrimas de mujer, se le congelaban en las mejillas. Dobló las rodillas y su boca besó la nieve. Luego se derrumbó y quedó tendida en la nieve, cuyos copos empezaron a anidar en las hebras de su cabello.

El ascenso había sido largo, había escalado a manos desnudas aquel pico inclemente cuando podría haber llegado al instante y sin agotarse, pero su alma pedía una penitencia que el cuerpo no aceptaba, y el dolor y el agotamiento no estaban ahí.

Estaban dentro de ella.


	42. Capítulo 41: Unos ojos negros

**Capítulo 41: Unos ojos negros**

Cuando escapé de la Legión, _bahanji_, regresé a Kusuma Bharadji. Al fin y al cabo es cuanto podía hacer, ya que no conocía otro hogar. Encontré mi aldea natal mutilada, pero nosotros, los intocables, nunca habíamos tenido demasiadas posesiones, y teníamos capacidad para renacer cuando se nos pisoteaba. Padre había muerto, mis dos hermanos más pequeños también, pero habían sobrevivido mi madre y mi hermano mayor. Yo era la única hija que quedaba, y como supe después, el único problema para mi familia.

Se lloró a los muertos, pero en realidad fue un alivio. En mi aldea había muy poca comida y demasiadas bocas que alimentar. Se lloró más a los varones que a las mujeres y más a los adultos que a los niños, pero todo se cumplió según el dictamen de los dioses.

No volví a ver a mi hermana Sita. Aún sigo llorándola, porque no tuve derecho a llorar en público por ella, ni siquiera pude preguntar por ella. Mi hermana estaba muerta desde hacía mucho por las maldiciones rituales de mi pueblo, pero para mí había seguido viva hasta aquel momento.

Perdóname, _bahanji_, que llore ahora. Sita era más querida para mí que todos los seres humanos de este mundo. Preferiría oír su voz de nuevo antes que todos los sonidos del mundo. Me quedaría ciega y muda gustosamente a cambio de ello. Lo peor es que no sé si vivió o murió, aunque es probable que la mataran, porque habría vuelto. ¡Sólo yo la veía aún viva, sólo yo le traía alimento! Debió morir. Ojalá haya encontrado el camino de luz hasta su siguiente vida, y pueda reencarnarse en algo feliz y hermoso.

Cuando volví a mi aldea, tuve que afrontar la realidad. Madre se había quedado viuda y no tenía cuerpo alguno al que incinerar y junto al que quemarse viva, como se exige aún a las esposas dignas. Se cubrió de blanco de luto y se abandonó. Y fue mi hermano mayor quien decidió que yo debía casarme porque ya resultaba molesta para la supervivencia de nuestra casta.

Eligieron para mí a Rahula Ramaswami, quien era un buen partido a sus setenta años. No me mires así, _bahanji_, en nuestro pueblo es frecuente confiar las esposas jóvenes a maridos maduros y experimentados. El anciano Rahula había tenido ocho esposas y más de quince hijos, entre vivos y muertos, y yo tenía doce años cuando me casaron con él.

(...)

A mi boda no acudió mi madre, que como viuda estaba proscrita de toda vida social, ni padre ni mis hermanos muertos, ni mi hermano mayor que me vendió como a una res. Recuerdo el peso agobiante de las telas y de las joyas de mi ajuar de novia, de mi marido arrugado y encorvado que me esperaba, pero sobre todo, soy incapaz de olvidar un par de ojos negros en concreto. Los ojos negros de él.

Se llamaba Taresh Ramaswami, y era uno de los hijos menores de Rahula. Tenía dieciocho años y era bello como un dios. Todas las muchachas de la aldea habrían suspirado por casarse con él, pero aún no tenía esposa. Se rumoreaba que era violento, gandul y pendenciero, pero en aquel día fatídico yo quedé atrapada por sus ojos negros, y por su sonrisa magnífica que me siguieron en cuanto mi esposo me alzó el velo y todos pudieron verme. Hasta ese momento había sido Radha la niña, pero a partir de aquel instante pasaba a ser Radha la mujer, la esposa de Rahula, y como tal pasaban a verme. Se hicieron comentarios de mi belleza, exagerados por supuesto, ya que la realmente hermosa de todos mis hermanos había sido Sita, antes de que su marido, Durga le castigue con nefasta reencarnación, la desfigurara.

Hubiera querido desaparecer, pero la realidad es que era esposa. Fui trasladada a casa de mi esposo y allí pasé a formar parte de la familia. Tuve suerte ya que ninguna de las ocho esposas vivía aún, con lo que yo podía ser la esposa principal y no estar sometida a otras, pero lo cierto es que mi vida de casada fue un infierno. Creo que ya estás imaginando, _bahanji_, lo que fue mi noche de bodas. Oh, no me mires con compasión. Es ciertamente repugnante pensar en un viejo achacoso tratando de montar lo que para vosotros los occidentales aún es una niña, pero lo cierto es que Rahula era impotente por su edad. Había perdido toda fuerza en su miembro viril y éste no se erguía. Eso fue mucho peor que si me hubiera desflorado, porque cuando llegó el amanecer, yo estaba aterrada; ¿qué sería de mí si no lograba concebir un hijo? Apenas me había venido la menstruación unos meses antes, pero nada podía hacer por un viejo que se negaba a admitir su impotencia. Y en mi pueblo la culpa siempre es de la mujer, se haga lo que se haga. Tenía miedo, y en aquella espantosa noche la sonrisa de Taresh flotó sobre mí, ¡desde luego, él debía saber que su padre no era ya capaz!

Maldije a mi hermano por haberme abocado a semejante matrimonio, que iba a ser mi condena, con tan sólo el librarse de mí como pretexto. Ni siquiera pronunciaré su nombre, espero que los dioses le maldigan y su esposa no le dé hijos varones.

Durante semanas me entregué a las labores femeninas, de campo y hogar, con toda la dedicación del mundo. Nadie se hubiera quejado de mí, yo era dócil y sumisa como cabía esperar. Sólo había un inconveniente, que la gente murmuraba; _¿cómo? ¿no queda embarazada?_ Si se rumoreaba que yo resultaba estéril, podía darme por muerta, como dieron por muerta a mi desfigurada hermana.

Todo este tiempo yo había vivido bajo la sombra oscura de la mirada de Taresh, quien holgazaneaba a mi alrededor y el del resto de la gente. Era guapo y fuerte, y tan temperamental que ni siquiera su anciano padre podía meterle en cintura. Me costaba admitirlo, pero me había quedado presa de su mirada y de su sonrisa, de su piel oscura y su cabello ensortijado. Estaba como embrujada, ahora sé que estaba enamorada. Tanto que no presté oído a los rumores que circulaban de él. Decían que además de beber y hacer el vago, acorralaba a las muchachas en lugares apartados y las violaba. Pero cuando yo le miraba sólo podía ver sus penetrantes ojos y su sonrisa seductora, y me tenía totalmente seducida, como tantas otras que no debieron oponerle resistencia. ¡Tan atractivo!

(...)

Un día me afanaba en preparar los _chapatis_ que constituyen la base de nuestra dieta,y noté una sombra oscura taparme el sol y al alzar la vista le vi. Sonreía maliciosamente y le tenía tan cerca que notaba el aroma de su sudor. Me aparté un poco, molesta, pues no está permitido a un hombre acercarse a la esposa de otro, ¡y yo era la esposa de su padre! ¡Es más, yo era su madre en el sentido práctico de la palabra!

-Radha – susurró con su voz cálida - ¿cómo es que no te quedas preñada?

Enrojecí hasta la raíz del cabello. ¡Era obsceno que intentara dirigirse directamente a mí, y aún más hablarme de un tema tabú!

-Yo te lo diré –volvió a sisear – Mi padre no ha logrado cumplir como varón, ¿verdad?

Sin esperar respuesta, echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada. Hubiera deseado que Durga vengadora me hubiera raptado en aquel mismo instante, pero yo estaba allí para sufrir todas las humillaciones.

-Ese viejo chocho es un estúpido al creer que aún puede follar con una mujer – no te imaginas el horror que sentía yo al oírle hablar así, _bahanji_. Hablar mal de un padre es como escupir en el altar de los dioses, pero además, su lenguaje era tan soez que hacía llorar a la divinidad – Menudo desperdicio. Una mujer aprovechable entregada a un miembro flojo. Y tú estás anhelando un miembro bien erguido, lo veo.

Y al decir esto, ¡oh dioses!, se inclinó y apretó mi seno a través del _sari_. Di un grito y salté hacia atrás, y él se echó a reír. Yo apenas tenía senos entonces, acababan de nacer, pero él lo había encontrado a través de la espesa tela sin dificultad. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero aún así, ¡qué poderosa era la fascinación que ejercía sobre mí! ¡Cuán enamorada estaba de su belleza!

- Necesitas un hombre que te satisfazca como mujer – añadió burlonamente – Si mi padre no cumple, algún otro tendrá que cumplir contigo y dejarte preñada, ¿no? ¿Quién quiere una mujer que no pare hijos?

Volvió a tocarme los pechos, y para entonces yo ya me había levantado y retrocedía rápidamente. Él reía con sarcasmo, divertido con mi atropello.

-¡No te hagas la recatada! Todas las de tu familia son putas, ¿o no lo sabías? ¡Tu madre, puta, tus hermanas, putas, y la más puta de todas, la zorra de la cara quemada, la que era la fulana de todos los soldados blancos!

No podía creer que los dioses no lo castigaran por las barbaridades que estaban soltando. Me pareció que el cielo se ennegrecía, pero la negrura la tenía por dentro, y me quemaban sus palabras.

-¡Qué dices de mi hermana Sita!

Era la puta de la Legión. Cuando podía, se arrastraba hasta el campamento de esos carniceros y se abría el _sari_ para que la follaran. ¡Uno detrás de otro! ¡Qué digo! ¡A veces dos y tres a la vez!

Me tapé los oídos.

- ¡Se dejaba el velo puesto para que no vieran su horrible cara!¡Ya no hubieran querido hacer porquerías con ella! Pero todos estaban dispuestos a sacar partido de ella.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Que miento? ¿Eso insinúas? ¡Yo he visto cómo hacía guarradas con ellos! Y tú debes ser tan puta como ella. ¿O no estás deseando que un hombre de verdad te monte?

Retrocedí un poco más. Quería pedir auxilio, pero tampoco me estaba permitido. Si me veían a solas con un hombre, sería su palabra contra la mía, y la suya prevalecería, pues era varón. Se me acusaría de infidelidad. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida. Ese miedo me redujo las fuerzas a la nada.

Taresh se acercó sonriendo, pero en sus ojos negros llevaba impreso el fuego de la lujuria.

-Eres bonita... eres bastante bonita. Anda, déjate hacer. Te voy a enseñar lo que sabe hacer un hombre de verdad.

Solté un grito cuando me agarró, pero lo acallé de inmediato. No debía alertar a nadie, estaba en juego mi reputación. Y si tiempo atrás había luchado por mi vida y por mi honra, entonces no tuve fuerza alguna para resistirme. Una parte de mí se sentía terriblemente atraída por aquel ser de mirada de dios, y por ello, sin apenas quejas, me dejé arrastrar hasta un cobertizo cercano. Allí me tumbó y me abrió el _sari_, y luego se montó sobre mí sin hacer caso de mis súplicas. Sentí dolor y noté que sangraba, pero hubiera sido mucho peor que alguien nos hubiera descubierto. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo jadeando encima de mí, luego descargó su energía y se derrumbó sin dejarme levantarme. Estaba aterrada. Una parte de mí me decía que había sido violada, pero yo no había opuesto resistencia y lo cierto es que no lo veía tan terrible como cuando aquellos legionarios estuvieron a punto de hacerlo. Me preguntaba si realmente me habían forzado o era yo misma la que se había dejado poseer por un bello joven del que estaba enamorada. ¡Tal era mi ceguera, pero sólo tenía doce años!

Lloré en voz baja un buen rato. Él entonces se movió y se apartó por fin de mi, rodando a un lado, y observó satisfecho su obra. Imagino que a los hombres de esa clase debe gustarles ver a una mujer así, débil, asustada, con las ropas rotas, desnuda y exhibiendo soezmente sus muslos y su sexo manchados de sangre. Pero yo no lloraba por lo que me acababa de hacer. Lloraba por lo que me había dicho de Sita. ¿Era cierto que, acuciada por el hambre y la desesperación, mi hermana se había prostituido a los soldados? ¿Era pues la justificación de esas ausencias, la tristeza de su voz, el agotamiento de su cuerpo? La duda y el dolor me estaban destruyendo.

La mano de Taresh volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo, explorando sin recato mi sexo y mis muslos. Su voz burlona susurró en mi oído:

-Creo que te ha gustado. ¿Lo ves? Eres tan puta como las otras. Pero a mí me gusta montar a las putas de diversas maneras. Y ya que a ti te gusta y no eres esposa honrada...

Agarrándome con fuerza por los brazos, me dio la vuelta y montó de nuevo sobre mí por detrás, aplastando mi rostro sobre la paja. Verme tan soezmente expuesta le había excitado de nuevo. Me cabalgó aún más brutalmente que la vez anterior, jadeando y gimiendo con fuerza, mientras yo rezaba porque no nos oyera nadie. Tras aliviarse por segunda vez, se levantó y salió, dejándome allí.

Me miras con horror, _bahanji_, pero sé que no soy yo la que te repugna. Ahora he aprendido mucho gracias a ti. Pero en aquel momento aún pensaba como mi gente, y me sentí culpable. Lo veía claro: llevada por la lujuria de un vientre virgen sin satisfacción, había estado provocando con mi hermosura y mi juventud a Taresh, quien indefenso ante las redes de mi perversidad, se había visto obligado a aliviarse en mí. ¿Y si me quedaba embarazada? ¡Rahula sabría que no podía ser suyo! Del mismo modo empecé a pensar que tendría que buscar una solución, conseguir que el anciano lograra montarme, y con sólo pensar en ello me venían náuseas, ¡pero no me aterraba tanto pensar que Taresh pudiera volver a mí! Aún me tenía embrujada con su fascinación. Me daba horror a mí misma y mi cabeza era un cúmulo de pensamientos contradictorios.

Tal y como temí, le resulté plenamente satisfactoria a Taresh. Tanto, que a partir de ese momento no descuidó momento alguno para volver a poseerme. Me pillaba donde fuera, en nuestra cabaña, fuera, en el campo, en los límites del pueblo. Se apoderaba de mí y me arrastraba a un lugar discreto, y allí se descargaba en mí como le venía en gana, siempre varias veces. Me montaba en todas las posturas que era capaz de imaginar y pronto empezó a exigir mi participación, pues encontraba muy agradable que yo usara de mi boca para darle placer en el miembro, aunque yo, ¡pobre de mí! ya veía caer el castigo de los dioses sobre mi impura cabeza. Pronto mi cuerpo dejó de ser mío para pasar a ser un templo en el que él desfogaba todas sus ansias. Incluso dejó de importunar a otras muchachas, ¡a saber qué había visto en mí! Y yo siempre fui dócil y complaciente, en parte porque tenía miedo de que llegase a saberse aquella abominación, en parte porque él me fascinaba. Incluso admito que al cabo de un tiempo dejé de sentir dolor, como si mi cuerpo se hubiera amoldado y rendido definitivamente al miembro que le asaltaba sin descanso.

Por más que lo intentes, _bahanji_, nunca comprenderás la vergüenza que yo sentía. Cometí auténticas barbaridades con tal de evitar una desgracia mayor. Como Rahula no lograba cumplir como varón y pronto dejó de intentarlo, tuve que destruir un par de veces las criaturas que engendraba Taresh en mí. Es horrible pensarlo, aunque el nuestro es un país que no duda en sacrificar las bocas que no logra alimentar, pero yo no les maté porque no pudiera matarlos, les maté por mi propia supervivencia. Algo que, por lo visto, a Taresh no le importaba. Fui necia y fui cobarde.

(...)

Veía pasar mi vida como si ya la hubiera vivido. Me daba miedo volver a intentar abortar, ya que la última vez había sangrado demasiado, a pesar de que lo honorable hubiera sido morir, pero yo era cobarde. Y de pronto, todo cambió una noche en que molía el grano para el cuenco de Rahula. Él estaba sentado frente a mí, enjuto y envejecido, y entonces dijo:

- Mírame, Radha.

Por supuesto, entre nuestra gente, no es educado que una mujer mire directamente a un hombre a los ojos, de modo que me limité a mirar su barbilla. Él, suspirando, tomó mi barbilla y clavó sus ojos oscuros en mí.

Has estado enferma.

Y ello era una afirmación. Me eché a temblar. Rahula era muy inteligente, de joven había sido aprendiz de médico, de modo que no me sorprendió oír al instante:

- Has estado embarazada varias veces, pero te has librado de todos tus bastardos.

Debí haber sido estúpida al suponer que podía engañarle. Aquello era, por fin, mi sentencia de muerte, de modo que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y el rostro del anciano se desdibujó en una nube borrosa.

Por ello no vi la mirada de tristeza de su rostro.

-¿Ha sido mi hijo, verdad?

¿Qué podía responderle? Permanecí en silencio.

-¡Ah, el maldito! ¡Qué ciego he estado!

No dijo nada más. Acabé de servirle la cena y me volví para mi jergón, donde pasé toda la noche temblando. A las mujeres como yo las apedreaban hasta matarlas, o las rociaban con gasolina y les prendían fuego, o les echaban ácido para quemarlas, como hicieron con mi hermana. Y de noche maldije a todos los dioses por haberme hecho mujer y no poder defenderme de aquella acusación, porque entonces se me había caído ya la venda de los ojos. Si había algún culpable allí, ése era Taresh, no yo. Y a pesar de ello aún me atraía.

Nunca hubiera esperado lo que sucedió a la mañana siguiente. Me encontraba lavando la ropa cuando se abrió la puerta del pequeño cobertizo y entró Taresh. Me aparté, sobresaltada, porque pensé que venía a asaltarme de nuevo,pero para mi sorpresa Rahula entró detrás de él. Y blandía una vara de madera.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Rahula agarró a su hijo por el hombro y dijo:

-Taresh, ¿es ésta la mujer a la que violas desde hace meses?

El muchacho entorno los ojos y murmuró:

-Qué tonterías dices, padre.

Casi al instante, Rahula alzó la vara y golpeó a Taresh con todas sus fuerzas. Le pilló desprevenido y lo hizo caer de rodillas soltando un grito de dolor. Se giró hacia él.

-Dime, hijo – prosiguió Rahula con calma - ¿es ésta la mujer a la que has dejado preñada varias veces?

-Padre, te aseguro que...

Le volvió a golpear. Esta vez Taresh soltó un alarido y se llevó las manos el rostro. El golpe le había partido una ceja y sangraba abundantemente.

-Hijo mío – Rahula no perdía la serenidad en la voz - ¿estás seguro de que ésta no es la mujer con la que retozas desde hace un tiempo?

Soltando un sollozo, Taresh dijo:

-Sí, ésta es, pero, padre...

-Pues, ¿sabes qué, hijo mío? – dijo Rahula con dulzura.- Esta mujer es mi esposa.

Alzó la vara de nuevo y empezó a descargar repetidos golpes sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, golpes fuertes y bien colocados, mientras él gritaba _"¡Padre"! _una y otra vez y trataba de protegerse, ya que no está permitido que un hijo devuelva los golpes a un padre.

Yo estaba como cosida al suelo, inmóvil y boquiabierta, llena de horror por lo que estaba viendo. Rahula golpeaba sin piedad, y poco a poco el suelo se fue cubriendo de sangre y de trozos de carne y de cuero cabelludo que se desprendían a cada varazo. Tenía la cara y los brazos rojos de sangre. Sus gritos se fueron debilitando y al fin se derrumbó sobre un lado, sin fuerzas ya para defenderse.

-¡Le vas a matar, marido! – exclamé horrorizada.

Rahula se detuvo. La vara estaba toda roja y tenía trozos de piel y cabellos pegados. Inspiró profundamente y la arrojó a un lado. Pero aún no había acabado. Se inclinó hacia su hijo y le levantó la cabeza agarrándole de la oreja, que casi se había desprendido a golpes, y se la retorció haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-Los dioses dicen, hijo mío: - le susurró dulcemente – No tomarás ni desearás mujer de otro, no perturbarás a la virgen, no deshonrarás a tu padre ni a tu madre, ¡no desearás a la mujer de tu padre!

Le soltó y su cara se estrelló con un chasquido contra el suelo. Con este golpe perdió el conocimiento. Luego, Rahula salió con toda calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tardé unos instantes en caer en la cuenta: mi anciano esposo no iba a hacerme morir, más bien al contrario, me acababa de hacer justicia.

(…)

A partir de ese momento, Taresh no volvió a molestarme. Me sentía culpable por haber esperado tan poco de Rahula, pero no era lo que yo estaba habituada a ver entre los hombres de nuestro pueblo. Siguió conviviendo conmigo en paz y no volvió a hacer referencia al infortunado incidente.

Pero esa paz no iba a durar mucho. Cuando cumplí 14 años, mi marido enfermó de muerte. Al fin y al cabo era muy anciano. Estuvo agonizando largo tiempo, en el que no me separé de su cabecera, atendiéndole en lo que pudiera por aligerar su dolor. Me sentía en deuda con él, pero jamás hallé el modo de expresarlo, salvo con mis continuadas atenciones.

Finalmente la vida de Rahula se apagó una noche. Confío en que los dioses le propiciaran una venturosa reencarnación, pues era un hombre justo y mi corazón le recuerda con afecto. Sin embargo, supondrás, _bahanji_, que yo estaba de nuevo aterrorizada (y, así es como las mujeres de la India vivimos en un terror constante) pues ahora, si enviudaba, mi destino quedaba a merced de lo que decidiera la familia de mi esposo.

Podían dejarme vivir, con lo cual me convertiría en una sombra vaga, rechazada por todos y condenada al exilio, como hicieron con mi hermana, o podían quemarme viva en la pira de mi marido, como correspondía a toda esposa honrada. Es más, si era yo la que me arrojaba de propia voluntad al fuego, ganaría no sólo honor para la familia de mi marido, sino también para la mía y para mí misma.

Tu mayordomo me contó, _bahanji_, que la práctica de este ritual funerario, el _suttee_, fue prohibida ya hace muchos siglos por los ingleses cuando estuvieron en la India. La realidad es que se siguen quemando esposas.

La familia de mi marido decidió quemarme.

Y yo había sobrevivido a demasiadas cosas como para acabar así. No me importaba nada mi honor, pues había sido deshonrada repetidas veces, ni el honor de mi familia, que me había vendido como a una pieza de ganado, ni tampoco el de la familia de Rahula, que eran desalmados y tenían el corazón de piedra. Así que hice lo imposible por sobrevivir, aunque fuera una supervivencia sin honor.

Mi desespero me llevó a buscar a Taresh. Le encontré cerca de la choza donde solía violarme. Se quedó estupefacto al verme.

-¡Taresh Ramaswami! – le grité.

Giró la cara y fingió no verme, ya que una viuda es el cúmulo de todas las impurezas e inmundicias según nuestra religión.

-¡No puedes ignorarme, maldito haragán! – le grité. Como ves, _bahanji_, le había perdido todo el miedo - ¡Tengo una propuesta que hacerte!

Siguió sin mirarme, pero noté que estaba escuchando.

-¡Tu padre ha muerto, y a mí me destinan a su pira! – continué – Pero te ofrezco la posibilidad de casarte conmigo.

Esta vez no pudo ignorarme. Se giró y me miró horrorizado, pese a todas las restricciones del tabú.

-¡Estás loca! – gritó - ¡No voy a casarme con una viuda impura! ¡Los dioses me maldecirán!

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y solté una carcajada. La fascinación por él había desaparecido. Sólo sentía un profundo desprecio.

-¡Los dioses ya te han maldecido, Taresh! ¡Tomaste a la mujer de tu padre y la deshonraste! La única forma de reparar la mancha que has extendido es casándote conmigo y limpiando la afrenta que cometiste. Soy fértil y te daré hijos, como has podido ver, ¡estúpido!

Te puede parecer, _bahanji_, que me estaba ofreciendo a los colmillos del tigre, pero ciertamente era mi único modo de escapar al _suttee_. Si se casaba conmigo purificaría mi mancha y yo no debería morir.

Pero él seguía dudando, de modo que le señalé con un dedo, lo cual no debe hacerse entre personas honradas, y le grité:

-¡Si me rechazas, Taresh Ramaswami, y me envías al fuego, te maldeciré antes de morir! Durga es la diosa que me protege y ella no conoce la piedad con los que han dañado a sus queridos. ¡Y una vez maldito, me reencarnaré en un espíritu maligno que te atormentará todos los días de tu vida! Haré que se te pudra el miembro, que tu cosecha muera, que tu futura esposa sea estéril, tus hijos morirán de peste, tu...

-¡Basta! ¡Acepto!

Había ganado. No puedes imaginar cuán poderosa me sentía en aquel momento. Sin más, le di la espalda con todo mi desprecio y me alejé.

(...)

Oía elevarse los cánticos a través de mi espeso velo de viuda. Sobre la hoguera, ardía el cuerpo de Rahula, mi marido, y yo le miraba arder, pidiéndole perdón por no tener honor con el que contribuir a sus exequias.

-Fuiste un buen marido.- murmuré – Y eso será más de lo que me dará tu hijo.

En ese momento, una de las hijas de mi marido avanzó hasta mí y susurró sin mirarme a la cara:

-¿Te arrojarás a la hoguera para arder con tu amado, o deberemos forzarte?

Me giré y busqué con la mirada a Taresh, quien avanzó. Según lo previsto, él debía anunciar que iba a tomarme como esposa en honor a la memoria de su padre, con lo cual no era preciso enviarme a la hoguera, pero, ¡oh horror!, lo que hizo fue agarrarme por la muñeca y anunciar:

-Yo conduciré a esta viuda para que las llamas la consuman junto con su amado.

-¡Así sea! – respondieron todos, satisfechos.

Lo honorable hubiera sido inclinar la cabeza y dejarme conducir a las llamas, pero en lugar de ello solté un grito horrible y me retorcí con tanta fuerza que Taresh me soltó. Me bastó eso para descender corriendo la plataforma de la pira. Vi cientos de manos que querían cogerme, pero yo me arranqué el velo y grité:

-¡Atrás! ¡Yo os maldigo! ¡Quien toque mi cuerpo quedará impuro!

Mi pueblo es muy supersticioso y eso bastó para que muchos retrocedieran, asqueados y horrorizados por ser el blanco de la inmundicia de una viuda. Pasé entre ellos como una exhalación y me dirigí hacia el primer lugar que mis ojos vieron: la selva.

-¡Radha! – oí aullar tras de mí.

Las manos de Taresh me agarraron y noté sus brazos atenazarme el cuello y la cintura. Me pusé a patalear como una loca (¡peleaba por mi vida!), y escupí y mordí todo lo que pude. En cierto momento pude girarme, le clavé las uñas en la cara y le rasgué la piel, gritándole:

-¡Yo te maldigo, traidor! ¡Que mueras de muerte lenta y dolorosa, que Durga no te dé descanso, que te reserve la más atroz de las reencarnaciones!

Dio un respingo al oírme, y le clavé los dientes en las manos. Me soltó y me escabullí. El _sari_ se me rompió debido a los tirones de sus manos y los enganchones con la vegetación. Oí voces a lo lejos. Venían a por mí. Si no me iba ya, la turba entera me inmolaría en la hoguera.

Una mano me agarró el tobillo. Tropecé y caí al suelo. Al retorcerme, vi su rostro desencajado de odio, Lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas. Noté crujir el hueso y unas gotas de sangre salpicaron mi tobillo. Gritó de dolor.

Me alcé. Al no verle levantarse, comprendí de pronto que era libre. Corrí veloz hacia la jungla, sin volver la vista atrás, mientras un último grito, un grito que jamás he olvidado, resonaba en mis oídos:

-¡Radha! ¡Ven aquí, desvergonzada!

(...)

Y el resto, _bahanji_, ya lo conoces.


	43. Chapter 42: Preludio de tormenta

**Capítulo 42: Preludio de tormenta**

¿Debemos matarlos a todos, jefe?

Schäffer frunció el entrecejo. Pese a las órdenes recibidas, era un hombre inteligente, y estaba decidido a actuar conforme a lo sensato.

No.- respondió – Ello sería una pérdida de tiempo. Encontradme al Lux Veritatis, pero no le hagáis daño.

El soldado se permitió dudar.

Pero... la doctora dijo que...

¡Yo soy tu superior más inmediato, imbécil! Más vale que no lo olvides. ¡Muévete!

Aquel desapareció de inmediato. Schäffer contempló las llamas refulgiendo en las paredes. _Loca_, pensó, _son__las__órdenes__de__una__loca.__Debo__hacerme__cargo__de__esta__situación__cuanto__antes._

_(...)_

Nikos tosió repetidas veces, y se acurrucó junto a Marcus. Éste, con el viejo códice apretado contra el pecho, escrutaba la oscuridad.

¿Qué hay allá adelante, patér?

Una bifurcación. Un recodo lleva a las catacumbas, el otro hacia una escalera exterior en la pared de la peña.

¿Desciende hasta el suelo?

Sí.

¡Ese es nuestro camino!

En la danzante penumbra Marcus vio que su compañero negaba con la cabeza.

No puedo dejar a mis hermanos en manos de esos carniceros, Sanador.

¿Y qué vas a hacer tú, uno contra todos? ¡Hay hermanos jóvenes que llevan armas!

No puedo, Marcus, no debo...

Sin admitir más palabras, Marcus se levantó y tironeó de la manga del hábito al abad:

¡Guíame a través de ese segundo camino, por la Luz! ¡El códice no debe perderse!

Corrieron pese a que las fuerzas ya les faltaban. Cada grito, golpe o disparo que se percibía en niveles superiores taladraba las entrañas del abad.

Por fin percibieron un chorro de aire frío. El cielo estrellado se abrió ante ellos. Estaban en una especie de balcón de piedra, y unas escaleras serpenteaban roca abajo.

Aquí nos separamos, hermano Sanador.- jadeó Nikos – Que Dios te guarde y la Luz te sea propicia.

¡No puedes quedarte! – gritó Marcus - ¡Ven conmigo, todo está perdido aquí!

El abad iba a responder, pero enmudeció de pronto y miró con horror por detrás del Lux Veritatis. Éste se volvió y vio surgir una sombra de la pared de piedra.

¡Tú! ¡Maldita!

Giselle avanzó hasta ellos. Seguía vistiendo de rigurosa etiqueta y su maquillaje estaba impecable. Era hermosa, pero los ojos le brillaban de una forma inhumana.

Nos os mováis. – ordenó con voz fría. Luego miró el libro que Marcus sostenía - ¿Qué es eso?

Marcus hizo un amago de dirigirse hacia la escalera, pero Giselle gritó _¡Quieto!_ y desenfundó un arma. La pequeña pistola metálica relució en la noche.

Nikos observó a la mujer con ojos petrificados, que apuntaba al Sanador con el cañón de la pistola.

Yo no volveré a ser prisionero de nadie, Giselle – dijo Marcus con calma – y menos de ti.

Tu vida vale tan poco para mí como la de todos estos monjes – respondió ella secamente – No desperdiciaría ni una sola celda en ti. Muéstrame ese libro.

De pronto, Nikos se interpuso, cubriendo a Marcus, y dijo:

Tu locura, y la de los que vinieron antes que tú, ya ha causado demasiado daño y dolor a personas inocentes. Déjanos en paz y márchate.

Giselle sólo frunció levemente el entrecejo.

Quítate de en medio, monje. No lo volveré a repetir.

Déjanos en pa...

Encogiéndose de hombros, Giselle alzó el arma y disparó cuatro veces al abad. El ensordecedor ruido ahogó el grito de horror de Marcus.

Había disparado bien. Cuatro balazos repartidos por el tórax. Dejando caer el códice, Marcus se abalanzó para sostener el cuerpo de Nikos en el momento en que caía. Ambos acabaron en el suelo, las manos del Sanador resbalando por el hábito pegajoso y empapado de sangre.

Las heridas eran mortales, y Nikos Kavafis, abad de Meteora por un corto y desgraciado tiempo, apenas tuvo tiempo de dirigir una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su compañero antes de estremecerse y morir. Un hilo espeso de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios hasta el suelo.

Marcus alzó la vista. Ahora el cañón de la pistola le apuntaba a él.

Eres un monstruo, Giselle. – dijo tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

El odio y el dolor crean monstruos, Sanador.- respondió ella con calma. – Díselo al asesino de tu amigo, ese otro de tu Orden.

Estás loca. Podrías salvarte, Giselle, si reconocieras lo que has hecho y depusieras tu guerra contra nosotros. Estás caminando hacia un abismo y sólo tú puedes parar eso.

Ya nadie puede salvarme. Ni decirme qué debo hacer. Ésta ha sido mi elección y todos vais a pagar por ello.

Entonces, la muerte ha sido tu elección.

Se levantó, depositando con cuidado el cuerpo del abad en el suelo, y regresó para tomar el códice, limpiándose antes las manos ensangrentadas en sus ropas.

No tengo miedo a la muerte – añadió Giselle, sin bajar la pistola – No tengo nada que perder.

Eso es lo que crees.- Marcus le mostró el libro abierto - ¿Querías saber qué era esto? No necesitabas matar al abad Kavafis para ello. Es un códice antiguo con una extensa profecía escrita por una adivina de la Antigüedad. La profecía habla de nosotros y de este momento presente.

Los labios pintados de carmín se curvaron en una sonrisa despreciativa.

Cómo os gustan los papelajos viejos e inútiles, repletos de tonterías. Entiendo que te llevaras tan bien con la soñadora de mi hija.

Marcus avanzó un par de pasos, extendiendo el libro abierto ante ella, y recitó en voz alta:

"_Espada vengadora de punta inflamada_

_empuñas, con mano temblorosa, _

_tú, que jamás conociste la caricia de un beso,_

_cuyo corazón late enloquecido_

_enzarzado entre las espinas de tu angustia,_

_y sangra salpicando a los de tu alrededor._

_Tu prole ha de acabar contigo, _

_porque habías nacido para el amor_

_pero sólo puedes ya engendrar odio."_

La carcajada de Giselle resonó en el vacío del precipicio.

¡Vaya estupidez! Ese tonto verso puede referirse a cualquiera.

¡Se refiere a ti, Giselle! Estás dentro de un plan mucho más grande y oscuro que cualquier tentativa de venganza que hayas podido idear. Hay seres cuyo poder no puedes ni imaginar que te han colocado en un inmenso tablero junto al resto de todos nosotros. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Somos fichas de juego, movidas por criaturas infernales! Cada ficha con su nombre, cada jugador con su destino. ¡Es insensato que pienses en la venganza, tus problemas son mucho mayores!

Ella sacudió la cabeza, agitando las cortas guedejas de cabello rubio.

Viejo chocho, tendrías que oírte las chorradas que dices. Pareces un ignorante campesino de la Edad Media, esperando el Día del Juicio.

Marcus bajó el libro.

Estás ciega. Ello va a ser tu perdición. Estás cavando tu propia tumba.

No, tú has cavado la tuya. Estoy harta de tus tonterías, anciano estúpido – dijo ella, y alzó de nuevo la pistola.

No me matarás. Soy el Sabio. Tengo un papel en esta trama, y los seres infernales no permitirán que tú alteres el curso de sus planes. Hasta aquí has llegado, pero ellos no te dejarán avanzar más. Todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora ha sido con su aprobación y consentimiento, nada interfería en sus planes. Pero ahora no podrás matarme.

Prueba, a ver.- sonrió Giselle, y apretó el gatillo.

La bala impactó en el hombro del anciano. La herida no era mortal, pero el balazo le empujó por encima del balcón de piedra y le arrojó al vacío. No gritó en su caída. Giselle se acercó entonces, y al asomarse, quedó muda de asombro.

Marcus permanecía suspendido en el aire, sujetando con fuerza el códice con el brazo sano. No flotaba, sino que era Betsabé quien le sostenía por la cintura, una Betsabé demacrada, ojerosa y vestida con harapos, cuyo cabello y guedejas de ropa ondeaban con la brisa nocturna, dándole un aspecto fantasmal. Alzó sus ojos hundidos hacia su madre mortal y la miró con infinito pesar.

¡Vaya escena! – farfulló la doctora - ¡A Karel le hubiese gustado _mucho_ ver a su hija, una Nephilim, salvarle la vida a un Lux Veritatis!

No le he salvado la vida.- respondió ésta con calma – Lo que te ha dicho es cierto. Tiene su papel reservado en los planes de la Madre. Y tú también.

Los dedos largos y blancos de Betsabé aferraron el hombro herido de Marcus. Giselle sabía que le estaba curando. Sintió rabia.

¿Es ésta la hija que engendré? ¿Este deshecho lloroso, quejica, lamentable? ¿Esta pordiosera compasiva? ¡En verdad Gertrude te convirtió en una inútil de cabeza a pies!

Ella bajó las largas pestañas. Marcus permanecía inmóvil y silencioso entre sus brazos.

Estás ciega, madre. Todo lo que él dice es verdad. Lo que se avecina acabará con todo cuanto conoces y amas.

Lo que yo amaba... – la voz de Giselle tembló – Lo que yo amaba se perdió. Me lo quitaron. No tengo nada que perder.

Los iris verdes de su hija se alzaron de nuevo hacia ella.

La juventud, la belleza, la vida. Cosas por las que yo no pagué, pero tú sí, madre. Todo eso aún lo puedes perder.

No lo quiero ya. Quiero la venganza. ¡Y tú deberías quererla también! ¡Para eso te parí!

Se interrumpió bruscamente, Por las mejillas sucias de su hija se deslizaban lágrimas.

¿Lloras? ¿Tú lloras? ¡No tienes sentimientos para ello!

A pesar de la Sangre Sagrada de la Madre, yo sigo siendo semihumana. Tú me pariste para tu venganza y la Madre me dio la Sangre para la suya. No puedo ser instrumento de ambas. He realizado mi elección, madre. Te repudio.

En ese momento, una sombra se deslizó por la pared. Era Schäffer, silencioso y sutil, mirando atónito la escena.

Schäffer – Betsabé le miró – sé que has estado oyendo todo en secreto, desde que ella matara al abad. Sabes lo que se avecina, y por bien de Giselle espero que le des más crédito del que ella le da. Debes creer lo que has oído, y si en realidad la amas, apártala de su estúpida venganza, porque – cerró los ojos en ese instante – de los planes de la Madre nadie la puede apartar. Su destino está escrito lo mismo que el de cada uno de nosotros. Incluso el mío.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Giselle:

Ésta es la última vez que nos encontramos en terreno neutral, Giselle. La próxima vez creerás en todo lo que te he dicho y lucharás por tu vida. Que la Madre se apiade de ti.

Se elevó lentamente, llevándose a Marcus consigo, y pronto había desaparecido en el firmamento, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Giselle, a quien Schäffer sostenía para evitar que se abalanzara por el borde del precipicio.

(...)

Sí, sin duda algo horrible le estaba sucediendo al cadáver de Wilbur. Ya había adquirido el rigor mortis propio de su estado, pero la piel se había vuelto extrañamente amoratada y parecía ondearse como si gusanos enormes se deslizaran bajo ella. Era impensable que hubiera alcanzado tal estado de putrefacción en tan poco rato... a menos que...

Kurtis se inclinó sobre el cuerpo tendido en la mesa, sintiendo una desagradable premonición. Casi al instante, el cadáver abrió los ojos y le miró. Tenían una capa blancuzca, semejante a los ojos ciegos de la Sibila.

William soltó un grito de horror al ver alzarse a su hermano muerto de la mesa y agarrar a Kurtis por el cuello. El hombre se debatió, pero aquel ser tenía una fuerza descomunal y se aferró a su garganta, apretando con inhumana agresividad. Kurtis optó por tironear hacia atrás, con lo cual arrastró el cuerpo fuera de la mesa, éste acabo descolgándose de su cuello y cayendo al suelo como un saco vacío.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de aspirar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, antes de que aquel ser se le arrojara de nuevo en un incansable forcejeo, dispuesto a estrangularle vivo. El Lux Veritatis lo molió a golpes y patadas, que hubieran triturado a un hombre vivo dada su considerable fuerza, y en efecto le rompió huesos y arrancó trozos de carne, pero no podía agotar aquella fuerza impía que animaba aquel cadáver.

A través de la neblina roja que le empañaba los ojos distinguió a Marie y a Lara, que observaban la escena aterradas. Debía indicarles que hacer. Se arrancó una de las garras del monstruo de la garganta, arrancándose, de paso, algunas tiras de su propia piel, y tomó aire para gritar una sola palabra:

- ¡Golem!

Aquello bastó para Marie, quien, no habiendo visto nunca un golem, sí sabía qué hacer en ese caso. Salió corriendo y tomó un trozo de leña, le prendió fuego en la hoguera de la cena y volvió corriendo.

Lara, que pese a su lamentable estado no podía sobreponerse a su naturaleza de mujer de acción, había tratado de apartar aquel ser de Kurtis retorciéndole el cuello de un modo espantoso. Las vértebras se rompieron con un chasquido, pero aquello no amedrentó en absoluto al monstruo.

¡Apártate! – gritó Marie, tendiendo la antorcha hacia la putrefacta pierna del golem. Lara lo hizo, mirando con horror cómo la piel chisporroteaba y se prendía fuego.

Existía un terrible riesgo de que Kurtis también se quemara, pero cuando la carne empezó a arder, súbitamente aflojó la presión de sus garras. Kurtis se lo acabó de sacar encima de un rodillazo que le reventó las tripas. Aquel despojo retrocedió tambaleándose, ya envuelto en llamas, y trastabilló cayendo al suelo.

Kurtis tosía mientras finos chorritos de sangre le manchaban el cuello de la camiseta, creyeron oír gritar de horror a William, que lo había observado todo con los ojos desorbitados y sin intervenir en absoluto, Marie y Lara estaban cada una al lado de Kurtis, sin perder de vista el bulto llameante, Radha y Magdalena que llegaban, abrazadas la una a la otra, cuando apenas habían pasado segundos desde que la muchacha hindú terminara de relatar su historia.

Por fin, el ser quedó inmóvil y se convirtió en un masa carbonizada. Pero aún no había acabado. Marie sacó una navaja e, inclinándose sobre golem, empezó a mutilarlo mientras recitaba en voz alta:

Golem de las tinieblas, yo te corto los dedos para que no puedas regresar del mundo de los demonios a agarrarnos. Te corto los pies para que no puedas perseguirnos. Te corto, por fin, la lengua, para que no emplees maleficios contra nosotros. Regresa a la Sombra de la cual has nacido y deja reposar en paz este cuerpo que has robado.

Por fin, reaccionó William y dijo:

Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Estás profanando el cuerpo de mi hermano!

Ya no era tu hermano.- farfulló Kurtis con la voz rota a causa del forcejeo – Un espíritu vengativo entró en su cuerpo y expulsó a su alma, tomando el dominio de su anatomía. De ahí que intentara violar a Lara, y atacarme de nuevo a mí. Si no lo incineramos y mutilamos volverá a levantarse cuantas veces quiera, hasta cumplir su tarea. Es lo que en la Orden llamamos Golem.

Pero, ¿y mi hermano?

Lo lamento, pero está muerto. Pero al menos ya sabes que no le mató Lara.- concluyó Kurtis, y, agotado de hablar, se retiró a su tienda.

¡Está herido! – dijo Maddalena al observar su cuello ensangrentado, e hizo ademán de ir tras él, pero le detuvo la mirada de Lara, quien fue tras él. La italiana enrojeció y optó por llevarse a Radha a su tienda.

(...)

Lara terminó de limpiar las heridas y luego dijo:

Me siento más tranquila ahora. Hay una lógica explicación de lo que sucedió. Pero esta nueva criatura... el golem... ¿por qué iba a regresar de entre los muertos sólo para violar a una mujer? Que yo sepa su misión es matar.

Muy a su pesar, ya que no tenía ganas de hablar, Kurtis respondió:

El golem no es un demonio en el sentido burdo de la palabra. El espíritu que posee ese cuerpo perteneció a una persona que murió y fue condenada... y que aprovecha la oportunidad para vengarse de quienes le hicieron daño. Sea quien fuere, es el espíritu de alguien a quien tú o yo hemos matado, Lara.

Yo he matado a un montón de gente.- ella se encogió de hombros. Luego se dio cuenta de que había sonado demasiado frívola y corrigió – No me enorgullezco de ello, pero me parece imposible discernir cuál fue. Teniendo en cuenta que no es el primero que trata de violarme, aunque... – le costaba admitirlo – sí el primero que casi lo logra. No podía contra él, era demasiado fuerte.

Es un muerto reciente, ávido de sangre. Son los más fáciles de manipular por las fuerzas oscuras.- sacudió la cabeza – Estoy agotado Lara, y tú también deberías descansar.

Era la primera noche en mucho tiempo que no hacían el amor, pero Lara se lo tomó a buen humor. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un aspecto horrible con su cara amoratada y a él casi lo habían estrangulado. Al cabo de un rato se había dormido, abrazada a su espalda.

Pero él no podía dormir. No podía. No importaba cuán agotado estaba, cuán harto de aquella lucha sin fin, ni el sueño ni las lágrimas acudían a aligerar el peso de sus párpados y el dolor de su cuerpo.

Por primera vez, en el fondo de su conciencia, Kurtis Trent llegó a la conclusión de que había tocado fondo. No podía seguir así, vagando de un lado a otro, arrastrando a los seres que quería a todo tipo de penurias, sufrimientos, accidentes y una muerte segura. Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión. Una decisión que tomaría sólo él. Sabía que Lara no lo aprobaría, pero ella ya no estaba en posición de decidir. Debía hacerlo él por ella, si quería evitar mayores desgracias.

Se incorporó y observó a la mujer dormida a su lado. Era fuerte y valiente, y dura, muy dura. Pero estaba embarazada y era absurdo pretender que siguiera en aquella búsqueda incansable. Pronto el embarazo estaría demasiado avanzado y cualquier esfuerzo o penuria la harían abortar, y muy probablemente, morir. Ella no quería verlo, pero así eran las cosas. Era el momento de ponerla a salvo.

Entendía que quizá no tenía derecho a tomar planes para ella. Al fin y al cabo, ni era su marido, ni su prometido, ni siquiera algo más que el hombre que compartía su cama por las noches. Podía llamarse amante, pero eso no le daba más derecho sobre ella. En cambio, sí era el padre de su hijo, sí era el responsable de aquella criatura puesto que él la había dejado embarazada. Y ella si creía que podía excluirle de aquel papel, estaba equivocada.

_Ojalá__pudiera__haberte__dado__algo__mejor__que__esto_, se lamentó. Desde que le había conocido, ella había pasado hambre y frío, sufrido heridas terribles a manos de gente sin escrúpulos y seres infernales. Él estaba maldito, traía el dolor consigo. _Te__lo__advertí,__Lara.__¿Por__qué__no__me__escuchaste?__Tú__no__te__arrepientes,__pero__yo__sí._

La quería demasiado para proseguir con aquello. De un modo u otro, era el fin. Se levantó pausadamente. Se vistió con todo el sigilo que había heredado de sus dos raíces, la Orden y el pueblo navajo. Se equipó concienzudamente, recogiendo todas las armas, su hermoso Churigai, todo cuanto era suyo. Luego salió silenciosamente. Le hubiera gustado besarla por última vez, pero ello la hubiera despertado.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie le pudo encontrar. Había desaparecido.


	44. Capítulo 43: Principio y final

**Capítulo 43: Principio y final**

La suave brisa matutina acarició la barba de Marcus. Estaban en la cima del monte Ararat, en Israel. Aún apretaba contra su pecho el bello manuscrito. Se giró hacia la pensativa dama que había a su lado.

Veo que sufres, Betsabé. Eres indudablemente humana, pese a tu apariencia y tu esencia.

Ella no respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida en la llanura. Sus harapos ondeaban con la brisa. Sus ojos vidriosos brillaban como si tuviera fiebre.

¿Ha empezado, verdad?- inquirió el Sanador.

Ella asintió levemente.

Sí, ha empezado. La Madre está despertando.

Entonces no nos queda mucho tiempo. Debemos tomar el camino de la Senda Amarga. ¿Dónde está la entrada a la Vorágine?

En la guarida de la Sibila.- respondió ella con calma – Te sorprenderá saber que aún vive, viejo Sabio. Ha vivido ocupando un cuerpo tras otro en los últimos milenios. Pero su labor llega a su fin. La Gran Diosa la llama de nuevo a su seno. Abrirnos la Puerta será su última misión en el mundo mortal.

Marcus asintió, sereno. Por fin todo se aclaraba.

Debemos dirigirnos allí. ¿Por qué vacilas, Hija Bendita?

Los labios de Betsabé temblaron levemente.

No deberías llamarme así. Soy tu enemiga ancestral, la plaga que aniquiló a tu Orden.

_Ellos_aniquilaron a mi gente. No tú. Betsabé... ser medio Nephilim no te convierte en mi enemiga. Ellos se convirtieron en enemigos porque nos dañaron y nosotros a ellos. Tú eres diferente, y lo sabes. Eres más humana que todos ellos.

Los ojos verdosos, rodeados de amoratadas ojeras, se giraron hacia él.

Deja de repetirme siempre la misma cantinela. Tengo la Sangre de la Madre.

Ni esa sangre puede cambiar lo que eres. Lo has reconocido tú misma. Betsabé, en tu mano está parar lo que se avecina.

Es inútil. He realizado mi elección.

No has elegido nada. Sabes que Ella te manipula. Elige por ti misma, aún estás a tiempo, aún eres pura. Elige el bando correcto.

Ya lo he elegido.- respondió ella fríamente, y se apartó, dándole la espalda.

(...)

En el silencio de su caverna, la Sibila sintió vibrar las entrañas de la Tierra.

Al principio fue un rumor suave, casi imperceptible. Luego se acrecentó. Acabó siendo una vibración intensa y cosquilleante bajo las plantas de sus pies. Los mortales aún no podían percibirlo, pero la Señora Oscura despertaba lentamente.

Es la señal que esperamos.- murmuró en voz baja. – Durante siglos he esperado esto, oh Madre. Por fin llegó mi hora.

Se levantó. Al fondo de la caverna había una diminuta charca de agua subterránea. Entró y se lavó, cosa que sólo hacía en contadas ocasiones, para la purificación ritual. Borró de su infantil cuerpo todas las pinturas de ocre rojo y negro que lo habían decorado, dejando sólo la maraña de escarificaciones hechas a cuchillos. Salió del agua fresca y limpia y tomó un cuchillo de obsidiana, con el que se rasuró el enmarañado cabello, arrebatándose con él los parásitos que se alimentaban de ella, todos los adornos del cabello, y dejando el cráneo liso y brillante.

Reunió sus escasas ropas y el cabello y los quemó. Luego pasó horas preparando todo para su despedida. Milenios llevaba hollando la Tierra y al fin era momento de partir. Si hubiera recordado cómo se sonreía, lo hubiera hecho. Al fin volvía a la Madre.

Ocupó su asiento, meditabunda, mirando las ascuas moribundas de la hoguera. Casi al instante sus ojos captaron la nueva presencia en su cueva.

Bienvenido, te estaba esperando.- musitó.

Él alzó la cortina y le observó con el ceño fruncido.

No te extrañe que ahora te reciba bien y antes no fueras bienvenido. Tenía que actuar conforme a propósitos más altos que un simple capricho. Tampoco te extrañe que haya notado tu presencia, pese a que eres muy silencioso. Tu aura es tan resplandeciente que brillas como un faro en medio de las tinieblas.

Creía que eras ciega.- respondió el hombre cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Soy ciega para las cosas terrenales. Pero veo todo lo demás, almas, corazones, tiempo, destino. Te esperaba. Es la hora.

Kurtis, erguido frente a ella con las piernas separadas, la observó con desconfianza. Había acudido a ella en busca de respuestas, ya que nadie más se las podía dar.

Oh, tendrás tus respuestas.- respondió ella con calma – Pese a que queda tan poco tiempo.

Quiero acabar con esto. – dijo él lisa y llanamente – Me he pasado toda la vida huyendo y luchando contra algo de lo que no puedo huir. Puedes decirle a tus amos que estoy dispuesto a acabar cuanto antes.

Ella alzó la vista, oteando el ambiente con los ojos blanquinosos. Sostenía un cuenco humeante en las manos. ¿Había bebido de él? De pronto, su voz se volvió ronca y pareció que otro hablaba por su boca.

Eres el último de los Lux Veritatis. El Sabio no representa una amenaza para nosotros, pero tú sí. Se pidió tu cabeza desde el momento en que naciste. Lo que no has sabido es que al evitarnos y evitar la Orden nos favorecías. Les debilitabas a ellos, que no contaban con tu poderosa colaboración, y alargabas tu vida, dándonos la satisfacción de perseguirte. Ahora nos ofreces lo más valioso que tienes, tu propia vida, esperando que ignoremos aquellos a quienes dices amar.

La voz cascada se interrumpió un instante. Kurtis no se había movido, observando inescrutable a la profetisa.

Pero serás complacido en la medida en que ello convenga a nuestros planes. Todos los que nuestra servidora la Sibila incluyó en la profecía deberán seguir su destino independientemente de cuales sean tus deseos. Aunque dos irán a verter su sangre a los pies de la Gran Madre, serán siete los que transiten la Senda Amarga: el Guerrero y la Amazona, el Impuro y el Inocente, el Sabio y el Ángel, y el Oculto. Esto digo yo, la Voz En las Tinieblas: de los dos que derramen su sangre, sólo uno podría ser redimido, y le redimirá la voluntad de la Diosa. Pero ay de ellos si la Inefable no queda satisfecha: ninguno verá de nuevo la luz de los mortales.

Al oír de nuevo la profecía recitada, Kurtis acabó de convencerse, aunque ya lo sospechaba, que era la Voz quien estaba hablando a través de la boca de la Sibila.

Si doy mi vida – exigió él – pido clemencia para la Amazona. Una vida por otra.

Será así si le complace a Ella.- articuló la voz ronca, inhumana – No creas que has llegado hasta aquí sólo por ti mismo. Todos los que estáis atados por esta profecía habéis obrado de modo que conviniera a nuestros planes. Cada paso que has dado desde el día en que naciste te ha conducido hasta aquí, Kurtis Trent. A ti y a los demás.

Él asintió con un seco golpe de cabeza.

Estoy dispuesto.- afirmó estoicamente.

Sin más preámbulos, la Sibila tendió el cuenco humeante hacia él. Kurtis sólo dudo unos instantes, luego, ajustando su carga a la espalda y asegurando las armas, se acercó, tomó el cuerno y lo apuró de un trago.

Yo, Sybilla Satanica, la Servidora del Oscuro, abro para ti las puertas de la Vorágine.- exclamó la sacerdotisa, ya con su voz humana – Lo que dejes atrás no podrás recuperarlo. Quien entra ya no sale como el mismo. Quien da el paso ya nunca retrocede.

La figura de Kurtis empezó a desdibujarse. Miró, aturdido, como sus dedos, sus brazos, su cuerpo entero se deshacía en la nada como niebla, y al final era absorbido por la oscuridad, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro de su presencia.

(...)

¡No! ¡No es posible!

Lara se enfrentó, furibunda, al conjunto de rostros tristes que le miraban.

Es cierto.- manifestó Marie, apenada – Se ha ido. Míralo tú misma: no queda ni una sola pertenencia suya, se ha llevado todas sus cosas.

Él no se iría así, sin consultármelo – Lara hacía aspavientos de pura alteración - ¡No puede tomar decisiones sin consultarme!

_¿Por__qué__no?_, replicó una vocecilla insidiosa en su cabeza, _¿Quién__te__has__creído__que__eres?__¿Su__madre?__¡Mira__cómo__ella__no__tiene__más__poder__sobre__él__que__tú!__¿Acaso__pensabas__que__era__un__perrito__faldero__al__que__podías__controlar__todo__el__tiempo?_

Él no me haría eso – farfulló, aturdida – Irse, dejarme de ese modo... él... ya lo hizo una vez... ¡me prometió que no lo haría de nuevo! - estalló de nuevo, furiosa, sin importarle que todos la miraran compungidos.

Lo hizo para protegerte entonces, Lara, y lo hace de nuevo.- razonó Marie calmadamente – Entiéndelo, por favor. Yo también sufro por él, Lara.

Ella dio media vuelta, furibunda, y se dirigió hacia su tienda.

¿Adónde vas?

¡Lo que nadie comprende es que _los_ _dos_ estamos metidos en esto! – aulló la inglesa - ¡Los dos, no él sólo! ¡Me necesita a su lado!

Marie le siguió a toda velocidad.

¿En qué estás pensando? – observó aturdida cómo recogía a toda velocidad sus cosas, y gritó - ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡No pretenderás seguirle!

Sé dónde ha ido – jadeó ella – Ha ido a ver la Sibila. Ya sospechaba lo que yo... que ella podía ayudar... ¡se ha marchado al mismísimo infierno!

La india dio cuatro zancadas y sujetó a Lara por el codo.

_¡Basta!_– gritó - ¡Estás embarazada casi de cuatro meses! No puedes hacer ya nada por él. Tienes que pensar en tu hijo, en su seguridad, ¡que es la tuya!

Lara trató de soltarse, pero Marie, pese a su edad, aún era muy fuerte y le clavó las uñas con fuerza.

¿Crees que estás siendo inteligente, hija? ¡Te estás comportando como una estúpida!

Voy a ir con él.

Perderás a tu hijo también. Y morirás.

Le debo lealtad a él. Estamos metidos los dos en esto.

Maddalena escuchaba cabizbaja. Luego formuló una pregunta silenciosa.

_¿Está ahí dónde dice ella?_

Tembló esperando la respuesta de la Voz.

_Sí, mi Giulia. Ahí está._

_La pelirroja soltó un gemido y se apartó._

_¿Hay alguna esperanza para él?_

_Que alguien dé su vida por él, pero él ya ha elegido darla por ella, quien pronto le seguirá, le guste a la mujer india o no._

_¿Yo__estoy__incluida__en__la__profecía?_Maddalena tembló de nuevo.

_Sí, Giulia. Tú estás en ella. Pronto te reunirás con los demás. Pero no temas, yo te protegeré._

_¿Los demás?_

_Sí Giulia. Con Marcus el Sabio, Giselle el Ángel, Lara la Amazona y Kurtis el Guerrero._

_¿Quién soy? ¿El Impuro, el Inocente, el Oculto?_

_Eso sólo te lo ha de decir el Sabio. Así está dispuesto._

(...)

¿Estás dispuesto?

Estoy dispuesto.

La Sibila tendió el cuenco hacia Marcus. Él, haciendo una reverencia hacia la profetisa, lo tomó, pero antes dijo:

Debería devolverte el manuscrito, Herófile.

Los hombros de la niña reencarnada temblaron.

¿Cómo me has llamado?

Herófile. Así te llamabas cuando eras una hermosa joven del siglo V. Habías nacido en Atenas, y ése es el nombre que te dio tu madre. Luego, pasaste a servir a Hestia como sacerdotisa virginal, pero fue otra Diosa, mucho más poderosa y terrible, la que te escogió. Ella te destruyó la vista, cegando tus ojos para abrírtelos a Su Oscuridad. Te convirtió en la más poderosa profetisa del Mediterráneo, y luego fuiste la más temida Sibila de todo el Imperio. Los emperadores de Roma acudían a consultarte, y temblaban ante tu sola presencia. Te llamaban Sibila Eritrea, porque vivías en aquella zona, pero tú servías a señores más oscuros que el profético Apolo.

Los ojos estériles de la profetisa se habían llenado de lágrimas y ahora corrían por sus mejillas cubiertas de cicatrices, mientras recordaba lo que hacía tanto tiempo había olvidado.

Herófile... – murmuró – Herófile... Sibila Eritrea... era tan hermosa que el César me besaba los pies...

Parpadeó y alzó la barbilla.

Herófile ha vivido su última reencarnación. Quédate el manuscrito, pues fue escrito para ti, Sabio. Y ahora bebe el contenido del cuenco.

Marcus lo hizo, pacífico, sereno. Y al instante su figura se desvaneció en el aire, mientras la Sibila pronunciaba las palabras rituales para acompañarlo a aquel mundo. Luego, tomó el cuenco y miró a Betsabé, quien lo había observado todo silenciosamente.

Lo has hecho bien, Hija Bendita. Pero aún quedan cinco.

La Amazona, al igual que lo ha hecho el Guerrero, vendrá por su propia cuenta. Al Ángel lo traerá otro. Yo te traeré al Inocente y al Impuro.

¿Qué hay del oculto?

Betsabé suspiró.

Ése también vendrá por su cuenta.

(...)

Schäffer fumó lenta, concienzudamente, aquel puro habano que llevaba meses reservándose para una gran ocasión. Al parecer ésta jamás se presentaría, de modo que para qué esperar más. Al acabarlo arrojó los restos y se bajó del capó del todoterreno en el que había estado sentado. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se dirigió al maletero. Lo abrió y observó la carga que transportaba, tan preciosa para él.

Espero que sepas perdonarme esto.- dijo – Pero no me has dejado otra opción.

Giselle le devolvió una mirada furibunda. Estaba atada de manos y pies y amordazada. Había sido inútil hablarle con calma, gritarle, zarandearle. Había sido todo inútil, salvo raptarla de aquel modo y someterla por la fuerza. Tal y como se prometiera, Schäffer había tomado el control de la situación, despidiendo a sus hombres sin nueva orden y llevándose a Giselle, que había aullado, pataleado, mordido y escupido, una vez se vio preventivamente desarmada.

Ahora estaban en la costa de Israel, y se proponía dirigirse tierra adentro. Eso era lo que Betsabé le había indicado hacer. Pero no lo hacía porque ella se lo hubiera indicado. En realidad, nada de aquello lo había hecho siguiendo las órdenes de nadie, sino eran las suyas propias. Quería saber qué se escondía realmente detrás de todo aquello, siempre que ello no entrañara riesgos para la vida de Giselle o la suya propia.

No sabía hasta qué punto dicho peligro era real y estaba tan cerca.

Eres una perfecta idiota.- le dijo, lisa y llanamente – Disculpa que no te entienda. Yo en tu lugar, me olvidaba de todo esto y me daba la buena vida. Podemos irnos, tú y yo, donde sea, puedo ocuparme de ti. Sí, podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y comenzar una nueva vida.

Una sonrisa sarcástica pareció adivinarse a través de la mordaza.

Sí, ya sé que desprecias mis propuestas. Sólo eres capaz de pensar en tu maldito Karel, que está muerto y ni vivo vendría a salvarte. Pero yo sí, Giselle. Me importas aunque para ti no soy más que un gusano subordinado. Betsabé es peligrosa y pienso averiguar qué se propone, ya que no soy tan escéptico respecto a sus palabras como tú lo eres.

Cerró el maletero de un golpe y se puso al volante. Quedaba aún mucho camino para Siria.

(…)

_Questo mundo mio amore... dove ste mio Dio..._

Canturreaba para no verse sola en medio de aquella negrura. Con mano temblorosa avanzaba Maddalena a través de la gruta, clavando las uñas en la pared. Le temblaban todos los miembros del cuerpo, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver atrás.

La gruta le recibió tenebrosa y fría. La Sibila había apagado toda luz salvo los rescoldos de su hoguera. Aterrorizada, la voz de Maddalena se alzó de nuevo...

_Ti amo, ti amo, stella bella mea..._

_Ti__amo__bella,__inanitas,__stella,__ti__amo__vanitas..._ – respondió otra voz desde la oscuridad.

Maddalena se contrajo.

No me tengas miedo.- dijo la voz ronca, oscura. – Has venido por tu propio pie y esto era inesperado. Bienvenida.

La figura pequeña le tendió el cuenco. No podía verla en la negrura. Lo cogió con manos temblorosas.

¿Estaré con él?

Si le alcanzas, estarás con él.

El lugar adonde voy... ¿es el Infierno?

Así lo llamáis, sí.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

¿Sufriré?

Horriblemente. Pero no temas, toda tu vida te has estado preparando para esto. Tú y todos.

La Voz me prometió que él sería mío.

La Voz no promete en vano. Es la boca de la Diosa. Sálvale y será tuyo de modo que nadie te lo podrá arrebatar.

¿Ni siquiera ella?

Ni siquiera ella.

Maddalena bebió el cuenco de un trago, y se dejó llevar.

(...)

Lara, te lo suplico... es tu hijo. Tu único hijo. ¡Y mi nieto!

No podía ignorarla, pero trataba de hacerlo mientras acababa de preparar su carga. Comida, equipo y armas, lo tenía todo. Se lo cargó a la espalda, ante la atónita y desolada mirada de Marie y de Radha. A Maddalena hacía rato que no se la veía por ningún lado.

La Sibila le ha abierto las puertas de la Vorágine.- dijo Lara – Allí es donde voy. No tengo que estar en ningún otro lado. Perdóname, Marie.

La mujer bajó la vista cuando pasó a su lado. Radha siguió a Lara hasta las columnas del templo.

Quédate y cuida de Marie, Radha. Nos veremos luego.

La muchacha no dijo nada. Con un silencio lleno de elocuencia, alzó la mano a modo de despedida.

Al llegar al borde del pozo, vio que Marie había llegado corriendo.

Nadie ha vuelto con vida de allí, Lara... porque nadie ha estado nunca allí. Quiero que sepas que me hizo feliz conocerte, que hiciste feliz a mi hijo y que... nos hubieras hecho más felices a ambos de haber querido conservar la vida de tu hijo.

Lara le miró, solemnemente.

Yo también estoy contenta de haberte conocido. Tú eres el tipo de mujer que yo admiro, y a quien todas deberían parecerse. Cuida de Radha.

Y descendió lentamente por la escalera, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Al parecer, Maddalena se había adelantado a los acontecimientos. Esto era inesperado. Debía haber sido ella la que la condujera a la presencia de la Sibila.

Parecía un hecho sin importancia, pero a Betsabé le inquietó sobremanera. Estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo todo previsto, a ver las cosas mucho antes de que sucedieran a tratar el futuro de los demás como si fuera su presente. Y aquella alteración en sus previsiones le causó un malestar que sólo se explicaba porque, más allá de la frontera entre la Vorágine y el mundo mortal, se esfumaba su Visión.

Betsabé no podía ver ya qué había sido de los que habían cruzado la frontera. Lo que era peor, sabía que una vez que ella misma la cruzara, perdería su propia Visión. Ya no podría ver más allá del tiempo y del espacio, sería como una mortal invidente, mientras que a su acérrimo enemigo se le permitiría conservar sus dotes clarividentes.

Lilith así lo había querido. Era una injusticia, pero según la Reina Oscura no le haría falta su Visión. Betsabé estaba segura de que formaba parte de la dura prueba que le esperaba. Por otra parte, su enemigo, según lo que la misma Diosa le había prometido, se vería descompensado con una gran pérdida física, de modo que ella no tenía derecho a protestar.

Pero el que una simple mortal se adelantara a sus previsiones la frustraba.

Es muy sencillo.- dijo en voz alta, girando su abrasado rostro hacia el ardiente viento del desierto de Siria – Maddalena es la pieza que baila en medio de Tu tablero, ya me lo has hecho ver. Los demás seguirán sus instintos, no desobedecerán a su esencia, pero ella será alterable e imprevisible. Debo estar atenta.

La distrajo el rumor de motor de un vehículo. Ah, allí estaban. Al menos no habría más imprevistos.

El todoterreno aparcó frente a ella. De él bajó el hombre alto, fornido, que le había servido durante aquellos dos años, y que le hizo una salutación seca y reverente.

Señora- dijo, mirando sin poder ocultar su lástima el lamentable aspecto de Betsabé, sucia, harapienta y desmejorada. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se apartaron de las zonas de piel desnuda que descubrían sus harapos.

Se dirigió al maletero, lo abrió y sacó un bulto, que depositó a los pies de la Nephilim. Giselle se replegó para sentarse, y lanzó una mirada de furia a sus captores.

Veo que no has entendido nada de lo que te dije, Giselle.- murmuró Betsabé. Girándose hacia Schäffer, le dijo – Eres un servidor fiel, y además has demostrado ser más inteligente que tus predecesores.

No veo inteligencia alguna en lo que estoy haciendo, Señora.- dijo el otro de mal humor – Me parece estar entregando una víctima para un sacrificio.

Tal vez eso sea, Schäffer. Tal vez eso sea.

La mirada del mercenario se oscureció.

No la he traído hasta aquí para que la mates, Señora. Sé que te debo lealtad, pero se la debía a ella antes que a ti. No puedo dejar que le hagas daño.

Por supuesto que no. La has traído porque eres inteligente y porque sabías que aunque la escondieras en el agujero más profundo y olvidado de la Tierra yo la habría encontrado y conducido igualmente a su destino. Has obrado con sensatez, y tal hecho debe ser recompensado. Te libero de todas tus obligaciones para conmigo o Giselle. Eres libre de ir adonde quieras, no volveremos a necesitar de tus servicios.

Schäffer inspiró hondamente.

- Puedes liberarme de tu lealtad para contigo, Señora, pero sólo Giselle puede liberarme de su lealtad para con ella. Si lo que pretendes es matarla, me temo que no puedo permitirlo.

Y sacó el arma y apuntó directamente el rostro de Betsabé, mientras se interponía entre ella y Giselle, quien, atónita y silenciosa tras su mordaza, contemplaba inmóvil la escena.

Betsabé no se movió un ápice.

Sigue tu sentido común, Schäffer. Sabes que puedo vencerte, y puedo matarte también. Pero no quisiera hacerlo ya que has resultado ser fiel y competente. Ni todas las fuerzas militares de los ejércitos humanos van a lograr librar a Giselle del destino que estaba prescrito para ella antes de que naciera. Has obrado bien, no eches a perder tu mérito.

La pistola tembló en la mano del mercenario.

Vas a matarla...

No, amigo. Nunca he dicho tal cosa. Se hará lo que deba hacerse. No puedo ver ya qué sucederá, pero tal cosa ya estaba escrita hace siglos. Sabes que no hay otro camino.

Lentamente, el hombre bajó el arma.

Si sobrevive, quiero que me sea devuelta.

Es triste. Ella no te ama, como tampoco la amó a ella mi padre. ¿Querrías sufrir su mismo destino, su misma locura?

Ella se enamoró de un ser sin alma. Yo soy mortal y ella también. Si sobrevive...

Si su destino no es morir, y yo supero la Prueba que me espera, te juro por todo lo inmortal que yo, Betsabé, te devolveré a Giselle.

En ese caso, consiento.

Se apartó. La Nephilim sonrió, admirada de una sensatez que no esperaba en alguien de su clase. Luego miró con desprecio a la mujer maniatada.

No mereces el amor que él te tiene. Si yo fuera él, te abandonaría para que los demonios de la Vorágine te devoraran, mujer pérfida.

Giselle pareció sonreír burlonamente tras la mordaza. Betsabé se inclinó hacia ella y al instante una aura borrosa las envolvió y desaparecieron de la vista del mercenario.

Schäffer permaneció unos instantes silencioso. Luego murmuró:

Te esperaré.

Fascinante reunión.

Era la Sibila quien había hablado, mirando por encima del hombro de Lara. Ella, que ya sostenía en sus manos el cuenco con el brebaje ritual, se giró, sorprendida de ver aparecer, surgida de la nada, a Betsabé, y a sus pies Giselle, atada de manos y pies y amordazada.

Ha llegado mi hora.- musitó la profetisa, levantándose temblorosa de su asiento.

¡Alto! – gritó Lara, sosteniendo el cuenco con una mano y sacando el arma con la otra.

Betsabé se cruzó de brazos, tranquila y serena.

Cuidado, Amazona. No derrames el precioso contenido de ese cuenco. Lo compartirás con nosotras dos, puesto que la Sibila no va a preparar más.

La profetisa ciega pareció mirar de nuevo a la Nephilim, murmurando:

Tú no precisas de la poción para partir al otro mundo, Hija Bendita.

Es deseo de la Diosa que así sea.

Hágase, pues, Su Voluntad.

Avanzó, temblorosa de emoción, hasta Betsabé, quien la tomó en brazos dulcemente, como una madre que cuna a su hija. De pronto, sin embargo, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le clavó los dientes en la garganta, sorbiendo lentamente toda su sangre. Lara no se movió, impresionada por una escena tan delicada y cruel a la vez. Los miembros de la profetisa se relajaron y al fin quedó inerte.

Betsabé depositó el cuerpo de la niña en el suelo mientras murmuraba:

- Herófile, yo mando a tu cuerpo que no vuelva a reencarnarse. Profetisa inmortal, ve a gozar del descanso prometido junto a tu Señor y a su Esposa. Ve a la Oscuridad, que ella te ampare siempre.

Y le cerró los ojos al cadáver. Al levantarse, tenía un aspecto que a Lara le pareció monstruoso, pues a toda su suciedad y desaliño se sumaban las manchas y chorretones de sangre que se habían marcado desde su boca, descendiendo por su pecho hasta sus ingles. Parecía un vampiro, pero realmente era una forma de matar como cualquier otra.

Parecía mentira que un ser como la profetisa ciega, que había vivió más que ningún otro ser en la Tierra, estuviera ahora muerta y tan de repente. Cierto que había muerto tantas veces como duró una esperanza de vida a lo lago de las cambiantes etapas de la Historia, pero esta vez permanecería muerta, esta vez su alma no hallaría otro refugio de carne.

Estarás contenta.- oyó Betsabé que decía Lara. – Todo te está saliendo a pedir de boca, ¿no?

No todo. No todo.

Lara soltó una carcajada burlona y alzando el cuenco, exclamó:

¡A tu salud!

Y bebió un trago. Betsabé apenas tuvo tiempo de abalanzarse sobre el cuenco y sostenerlo antes de que éste cayera al suelo y se rompiera en cuanto Lara se desvaneció en el aire. El líquido le salpicó un tanto los dedos, pero no se perdió mucho.

Esa maldita zorra va a lamentar su grosería.

Betsabé se giró. Era Giselle quien había hablado, pues se había sacado la mordaza restregándose la boca contra el hombro.

Todos vamos a lamentar muchas cosas, Giselle. Tú la primera, quizás.

La doctora se retorció, clavándole una mirada insidiosa.

He de decir que te has convertido en una digna copia de tu padre, fría y manipuladora. Quizá esa orgullosa inglesa tenga razón, todos estamos donde tú quieres cuando tú quieres, y ahora nos envías Dios sabe dónde.

Hablas de él como si tú no fueras fría y manipuladora. Pero ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. El destino nos espera.

**Se inclinó sobre su madre y le agarró por la nuca. Giselle se debatió y trató de morderle, pero se dio cuenta, estupefacta, que la delicada mano de su hija se había vuelto fuerte como una garra de acero y que no podía resistirse. Notó el borde áspero del cuenco en los labios y luego un líquido ardiente descendiendo por su garganta. De pronto se sintió ligera, volátil, su visión se borró y no supo nada más.**


	45. Capítulo 44: La Senda Amarga

**Capítulo 44: La Senda Amarga**

Kurtis se acuclilló tras la roca, mientras revisaba el contenido de su último cargador. Oteó el horizonte, pero la maldita bestia parecía haber desaparecido. Con todo, no se dejó engañar. Tenía demasiada experiencia como para fallar a aquellas alturas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar. No era cómo se había imaginado la Vorágine, aunque, en cualquier caso, Kurtis siempre había sido hombre de poca imaginación. Sólo sabía que el tiempo que llevara allí (¿días? ¿semanas? ¿meses? imposible precisarlo) lo había empleado en una constante lucha por la supervivencia, una lucha que (tenía esa negra impresión) empezaba a perder.

La visión que tenía ante sus ojos era una árida extensión, de la cual no se veía el final, formada por secas dunas de tierra y rocas. Nada crecía allí y el cielo que cubría aquel sitio (si cielo podía llamarse) era un tapiz color plomizo sembrado de nubes de tormenta que no se movían ni descargaban lluvia alguna. De día vivía en la penumbra y de noche en la más negra oscuridad. No había luz, nada se movía, y los únicos seres que había eran los que ponían su empeño en matarle.

Amartilló la pistola y volvió a otear el desolado paisaje. Tenía pocas expectativas de sobrevivir. Hacía mucho que se le habían acabado las provisiones, no tenía nada que comer ni nada que beber. Se alimentaba de la carne y de la sangre de sus enemigos. Tan sólo le quedaba un cargador para su pistola, atrás había dejado toda su munición consumida y todas las otras armas. Por suerte, el Churigai le serviría hasta el final.

Había sufrido numerosas heridas, pero ya no tenía nada con qué curarlas. Todo cuanto llevaba encima era una camisa hecha jirones y los restos de lo que habían sido unos pantalones aún sujetos a sus muslos.

Probablemente nunca había estado en peor situación ni había tenido tan clara certeza de su inminente muerte, pero curiosamente y por primera vez, se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Había hecho lo correcto. Él recorrería la Senda Amarga, pero Lara estaría a salvo. Pensó en su futuro hijo durante un instante, pero lo apartó bruscamente de su mente. No debía pensar en que nunca le iba a ver.

Entonces, su agudo oído captó un gorgoteo. Se alzó violentamente y vio tras él a una mantícora agazapada, que le observaba con su macabra sonrisa.

Qué lista eres, bruja.- le espetó.

Soltando un estruendoso chillido, el demonio se arrojó sobre él, clavándole las zarpas en el desprotegido pecho. Le rasgó la carne pero no llegó más adentro, pues él rodó y se sacó a la bestia de encima de una patada. Era absurdo tratar de vaciar el cargador contra ella, sólo había algo realmente capaz de herirla.

Pero la mantícora era una bestia inteligente y esquivó varias veces el haz del Churigai, mientras se resistía a atacar, propiciando el agotamiento de su rival. Kurtis ya había contado con eso y simuló estar cansado, desprotegiéndose por un instante. Cuando la mantícora se le lanzó a la garganta, la aferró por la cabeza y se la rebanó de un solo tajo.

Permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, jadeando. Tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre, pero no miró sus heridas. Era prioritario aprovechar el cadáver. Lo descuartizó y luego engulló la carne cruda, ya que no tenía fuego que encender, y se bebió la sangre.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así? De momento parecía servir. De momento las criaturas que le atacaban las podía vencer con mayor o menor dificultad. Aunque él sabía que esperarían a que estuviera realmente débil para enviarle algo peor.

En aquel momento, sólo el odio podía mantenerle en pie. Habría querido ser un hombre normal, pero ellos le habían convertido en aquello. De modo que hasta que le mataran, se encargaría de que lo lamentaran.

(...)

Marcus no estaba muy lejos de él, pero no iban a encontrarse, al menos de momento. El anciano había permanecido sentado bajo una roca. Al contrario que Kurtis, no disponía de ningún medio para defenderse y hubiera podido morir de inmediato, pero nada ni nadie vino a atacarle. Tal como había esperado, la Senda Amarga del Sabio iba a tomar un cariz muy distinto de la Senda del Guerrero.

Suspirando, repasó una vez más al preciado códice, pero todo ya estaba asombrosamente claro para él. No podía creerlo, pero lo había interpretado hasta la última palabra. Las revelaciones eran terribles, pero lo sensato es que su boca permaneciera sellada hasta el momento propicio.

Suspirando, se arrebujó en su manto y miró a su alrededor. Todo era nada. Sólo se oía silencio. El vacío silencio primigenio.

Se oyó un relámpago a lo lejos. Pero la lluvia no llegó.

Lara abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba tendida boca arriba bajo un cielo preñado de nubes. Se incorporó despacio, oteando el desierto a su alrededor. No era Siria, desde luego. Debía estar en la Vorágine, aceptó con naturalidad.

A unos pocos pasos de ella, se encontraba Betsabé. No había nadie más. La muchacha Nephilim estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Parecía estar meditando.

Betsabé nunca había tomado una actitud claramente hostil ni agresiva hacia ellos, pero pese a todo a Lara le confundía esa actitud de cándida inocencia, de cordero degollado diría ella, que había adoptado recientemente y no sabía si creerle o desconfiar.

La naturaleza de Lara se impuso. Desconfió.

¡Eh!- le gritó, levantándose.

Betsabé volvió lentamente el rostro. La expresión de éste podría haber roto más de un corazón. Pero el de Lara era de acero.

¡Pareces una mártir camino del anfiteatro!- le espetó.

Eso es lo que soy.- respondió en voz tan baja que no le oyó.

Observó a la exploradora erguida a su lado. Se había puesto una camisa ancha y no ceñida para ocultar su embarazo, pero los pantalones eran largos y ajustados y llevaba todo su equipo. La mirada de la inglesa era impaciente y desconfiada.

¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí conmigo?

Estamos en algún lugar impreciso de la Vorágine, al inicio de nuestra Senda Amarga. Estoy contigo porque debo custodiarte a ti y a la criatura que llevas en el vientre para que lleguéis sanas y salvas al altar del sacrificio.

¡Qué amable por tu parte!- dijo Lara irónicamente – Por un momento casi me he sentido tentada de darte las gracias. ¿Dónde están los demás? Imagino que ya tendrás a cada uno colocadito en su sitio.

Betsabé se retorció las manos en un gesto de inquietud totalmente impropio de ella.

Ya no tengo el control de esta situación. Es cosa de Ella. Los otros están aquí también, siguiendo su propia Senda. Quizá estén a no menos de cuatro pasos de ti, pero no los verás, ni ellos a ti. No verás a ninguno de ellos mientras transites la Senda.

Debí imaginar que tramaríais alguna cosa por el estilo. En fin, no estoy dispuesta a perder el tiempo. Haz lo que te venga en gana, pero no pienso preocuparme lo más mínimo de ti.

Le dio la espalda y echó a andar hacia un lugar indeterminado. Betsabé se alzó y echó a caminar silenciosamente tras ella.

En cuanto a Lara, no tenía la menor intención de dejarse sacrificar. No sabía qué haría todavía, pero no se dejaría inmolar como un cordero. No sin luchar, al menos.

(...)

Al principio, Giselle no vio nada. Porque aquello, para ella, no era nada. Un desolado paisaje a base de arena y polvo. Se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda. Luego comprobó que estaba más o menos bien y soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Para alguien como ella, que creía en la ciencia y en la sensatez por encima de todo, aquella situación era ridícula, y se mantenía pese a ello escéptica con lo que pudiera ocurrir. Sin embargo, ni eso logró ahogar un atisbo de confundido pensamiento… ¿sería aquél el lugar donde reencontraría a Karel? Sonaba estúpido y pueril, pero ya nada parecía estar en su sitio.

Echó a andar, mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto. Por una vez, lamentó que Schäffer no estuviera a su lado. El fornido alemán era capaz de conservar la calma en medio de un terremoto, y nada ni nadie lograban calentarle la cabeza. Ella, en cambio, se desesperaba por momentos.

¡Maldita zorra! – exclamó, fuera de sí - ¡Betsabé! ¡Ya está bien de este juego! ¡Sácame de aquí, a la de ya!

Pero tan sólo le respondió el silencio. Furibunda, echó a caminar con más energía, pero al poco rato hubo de detenerse y quitarse los zapatos, porque aquellos afilados tacones amenazaban con dejarla hundida en la maleable tierra. Dolorida, siguió adelante un rato más, que no pudo calcular, pues no había sol para orientarse ni soplaba viento alguno; hasta que se le desgarraron las medias y los pies empezaron a estar en carne viva. Entonces, se desplomó en el suelo, vencida, pero decidida a no llorar.

En mala hora te concebí – gruñó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hija - ¡Debí haberte estrangulado en tu cuna!

Luego volvió a resoplar. Agotada, se reclinó en el suelo, a falta de mejor lecho sobre el que tumbarse, y permaneció largo rato ensimismada. Debió dormirse por el agotamiento, pero fue un sueño sin descanso, poblado de imágenes atormentadoras.

Para cuando despertó, la realidad se reveló peor que sus sueños.

Había oscurecido un poco, pero todo seguía en su sitio. Ni una nube se había movido. Pero lo que antes estaba vacío, lo que había sido un yermo desierto sin nada, de repente se había poblado de figuras.

Eran personas, seres humanos. Cientos, miles de ellos. Dondequiera que mirara, había filas y filas de gente, que se perdían en el horizonte. Estaban rígidos, silenciosos, de pie, y mirándole fijamente con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Giselle cayó en la cuenta, aterrada, de que podía reconocerlos. La mayoría iban vestidos con una bata de hospital inconfundible: la que ella les había proporcionado cuando los trajeron a la fuerza a su centro. Distinguió con claridad a la encantadora niña que se le había muerto hacía meses cuando el tratamiento se avecinaba exitoso. Vio con claridad al estudiante italiano cuya vida había segado a base de inyecciones aún en vida de Karel, poco antes de recibir la noticia de que debería hacerse cargo de Lara Croft. Hacía meses, años, de la muerte de aquellas personas, y ella los había ido olvidando conforme sus cuerpos iban a parar el fondo del mar, pero ahora estaban allí y le miraban fijamente.

Se echó a temblar. Algo le decía que debía mantener la cabeza fría, pensar racionalmente, llegar a la conclusión de que aquello era ilusorio, pero aquellos rostros resultaban horriblemente reales, pese a que ninguna brisa agitaba sus ropas o cabellos.

El silencio era mortal.

¿Qué queréis? – gritó Giselle, pero no halló respuesta.

Se giró bruscamente para calibrar cuánta gente la rodeaba, pero entonces un grito se le ahogó en la garganta al ver a las dos personas que tenía más cerca, justo detrás de ella.

Una era el erudito Vladimir Ivanoff. Lo reconoció porque tenía la cabeza aplastada, ya que era imposible reconocer sus facciones. El cráneo se había hundido por un lado y sólo un ojo la miraba inquisitoriamente a través de aquella pulpa sangrienta.

Y justo a su lado, estaba la muchacha turca. Pero al contrario que los otros, ésta parecía resplandecer levemente. Sus cabellos se movían y se le agitaba levemente la bata blanca que llevaba.

- ¿Qué queréis? – balbuceó con voz temblorosa - ¡Marchaos!

_Giselle._

Dio un respingo. Selma había movido los labios, pero la voz exangüe que había resonado en sus oídos no parecía surgir de ellos. La miró fijamente, aturdida.

_Giselle…_

¡Qué! – gritó, al borde de la histeria.

_Te hablo yo, que estoy en el filo entre la vida y la muerte, en nombre de aquellos que no tienen voz. _

¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí? – exclamó ella por tercera vez.

_Lo que tú has querido siempre. Venganza._

Retrocedió un par de pasos y trató de apartarse, pero estaba rodeada.

Tonterías.- farfulló- Estáis muertos. ¡Muertos, muertos, muertos! Idos y dejadme en paz.

Selma inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

_No será posible._

Dando un grito de rabia, Giselle se abalanzó sobre ella, pero sus manos no tocaron sino aire. Atravesó la etérea figura de la muchacha turca sin sentir absolutamente nada entre los dedos. Sin embargo, se había lanzado con tanta energía contra ella que, al atravesarla, trastabilló y fue a chocar con la primera persona que había tras ella. Y ésta, pese a ser, o parecer, alguien que estaba muerto, era espantosamente sólida y real. Giselle volvió a gritar, pero en ese momento el otro le aferró el cuello y empezó a apretar.

(...)

Maddalena jamás había estado tan asustada en su vida.

Había confiado tan ciegamente en que tras atravesar el limbo se hallaría junto a Kurtis que al verse sola en aquel inhóspito lugar la dominó el pánico. Miró a su alrededor, y al no ver nada se dejó caer sobre la seca tierra y empezó a mecerse adelante y atrás, lamentándose. No duró mucho esto, ya que de pronto volvió a oír a su odiada y eterna compañera.

_¿Por qué lloras, Giulia? ¿No te dije que te daría lo que más quisieras?_

No está aquí.- respondió ella.

_¡Oh, sí! Muy cerca. Pero no le puedes ver._

Quiero verle.

_Muy bien. Para mí no hay nada imposible. Mas te advierto que él no te verá, ni tú podrás interactuar con él, al menos de momento._

No me importa. Quiero saber si está bien.

Fue decir aquello y vislumbrarle en el horizonte. De un salto se incorporó y corrió hasta él, aunque se paró a cierta distancia, por una precaución que realmente no necesitaba adoptar.

El estado de Kurtis era lamentable aunque parecía bastante despejado y seguro de sí mismo. En aquel momento había hincado una rodilla en el suelo y se estaba arrancando los últimos jirones de lo que había sido su camiseta, que ya no le cubría el torso y tan sólo podía entorpecer sus movimientos. Rápidamente rasgó aquello en tiras que usó para envolverse algunas heridas. No dejaba de otear a su alrededor con una aguda mirada, lo que acabó por convencer a Maddalena de que realmente no podía verla.

No entiendo por qué tiene que sufrir tanto.- murmuró en voz alta la joven- No veo por qué os mostráis tan crueles con él.

_Es la eterna guerra, Giulia. Pero va a llegar a su fin pronto. Muy pronto, sí._

Se oyó un rugido a lo lejos. Kurtis se alzó rápidamente, sosteniendo el Churigai en su mano. Ella vio, horrorizada, cómo unos seres deformes, horribles, surgían de la arena, se acercaban a él. Pretendían rodearle, pero el Lux Veritatis rápidamente se desmarcó hacia atrás, con una adusta sonrisa, mientras con la mano les indicaba, provocativamente, que se acercaran.

Maddalena comprendió, en su interior, que parte, si no toda, de su Senda Amarga, era presenciar aquello sin poder intervenir, sin poder proporcionarle consuelo o alivio, ya que no podía serle de otra ayuda.

_Exactamente, querida Giulia._

(...)

Lara miró a su alrededor y se replegó detrás de una roca. Desde hacía rato, percibía algo, pero no sabría decir qué. Betsabé junto a ella, daba la exasperante sensación de saber qué era y cuándo iba a hacer acto de presencia, pero la exploradora estaba decidida a no mendigarle información. Que se quedara con sus misterios.

Amartilló las pistolas con calma, mientras Betsabé oteaba el horizonte.

Ahí vienen.- anunció con indiferencia.

Eran leves bultos oscuros, que avanzaban con una rapidez sorprendente. Al principio Lara no los distinguió bien, pero entonces captó formas antropoides, corpulentas, con sus cabezas coronadas por cuernos retorcidos, como de carnero. Tenían unas extremidades inferiores extrañas, como de avestruz, que las impulsaban a correr a una velocidad increíble.

Íncubos.- dictaminó Betsabé de nuevo.

Y yo creía que esas cosas sólo existían en las Biblias medievales.- dijo Lara, que ni en esas circunstancias se resistía a hacer un chiste.

Los gruñidos de los demonios se dejaron oír, entremezclados con risas crueles y frías. Parecían divertirse con lo que les esperaba.

Es una partida de caza.- dijo aún la Nephilim.

¡Y nosotras las presas!

Lara se subió a la roca y cargó la escopeta. Apuntó con fría precisión y en el primer tiro abatió a uno e hirió a otro. El primero se deshizo en una nube negra, pero para su horror, de la sangre que salió de la herida del segundo se generó otro íncubo que se unió rápidamente a la partida.

¡Mierda! – exclamó Lara.

Eran ocho en total. Estaba claro que no podía fallar.

Su punto débil es el arco superciliar.- indicó la bella.

¡Ya me he dado cuenta, Doña Perfecta! – estalló Lara, que odiaba que la desconcentraran cuando estaba apuntando.

Con absoluta sangre fría logró abatir a cuatro certeramente antes de que les alcanzaran. Lara no se sorprendió de que los íncubos no atacaran a Betsabé (de hecho, no le dirigieron ni una mirada, pese a que trataron por todos los medios de no rozarse con ella) y se reunieran alrededor de la roca, riendo burlonamente. El rostro de aquellos seres hubiera podido desafiar cualquier cuadro de El Bosco. Las fauces afiladas se les alargaban hasta los lados de la cara, y sorprendentemente, eran ciegos, por lo cual parecían olfatear perfectamente a la mujer. Uno de ellos lanzó un zarpazo en dirección a Lara, que se equilibraba sobre la abrupta roca, y la alcanzó en el muslo. Sintió un tremendo escozor y la sangre caliente deslizándose por la pierna, pero ni siquiera paró a mirarse la herida ni se concedió un gemido de dolor. El ataque le había puesto el íncubo a tiro y lo despachó de un disparo.

De pronto, notó un tirón por la espalda y se desequilibró. Soltando un grito cayó hacia atrás y fue a caer entre la maraña de íncubos. De pronto tres pares de zarpas se aprestaron a desgarrarle la piel. No dudó en desenfundar el cuchillo y acometerlas a navajazos. Los chillidos de aquellos repugnantes seres la ensordecían.

A través del rabillo del ojo creyó ver a Betsabé encaramarse a la roca. Parecía un hada caída con aquel vestido roto. La Nephilim cerró los ojos y formó un óvalo con las dos manos. Casi al instante su cuerpo entero empezó a resplandecer con una luz azulada maravillosa. El frescor que emitía le llegó hasta su ardorosa piel.

Las mandíbulas de un íncubo se le hundieron en al hombro. El dolor fue más de lo que podía tolerar y soltando un grito se revolvió y lo acuchilló. Vio penetrar la hoja a cámara lenta entre los dos glóbulos blancos que eran los ojos sin luz de aquel ser, y al instante se desintegró en un vapor negro. Pateó con rabia a los otros dos, que prácticamente le estaban arrancando la carne de las piernas a mordiscos, y aprovechando que engullían algo de su piel, dio dos certeros golpes de cuchillo en las frentes de los demonios. Al instante se había librado de ellos.

Se desplomó, dolorida, jadeante. Tenía las piernas empapadas de sangre y llenas de mordiscos. Notaba correrle la sangre por la espalda desde el hombro. El dolor era absolutamente punzante. Aunque nada era tan quemante como la furia que sentía por dentro.

¡Debería hacer lo mismo contigo, zorra! – soltó.

Betsabé la miró en medio de su aura azulada, y dijo:

Desagradecida. ¿Quién ha estado protegiendo a tu hijo, sino yo?

Aturdida, Lara se dio cuenta que en ningún momento del doloroso combate había sido consciente que, de hecho, estaba embarazada, y que podría haber tenido peores consecuencias. Boquiabierta, observó a Betsabé, y entonces vio algo que flotaba suspendido entre el óvalo que formaban sus manos unidas por las puntas de sus dedos.

Era la pequeña imagen, similar a un holograma, de un diminuto embrión humano.


	46. Capítulo 45: Agonía sin fin

**Capítulo 45: Agonía sin fin**

_Día 22 en la Vorágine._

_Que la Luz me perdone, pero estoy mancillando este manuscrito ancestral con un bolígrafo infame y una letra torpe y temblorosa, a través de las últimas páginas en blanco que, sospecho, la sibila Herófile debió dejar para mí. Quizá el que yo, Marcus, el Sabio, haya de escribir esto, sea otro de los grandes planes de la maligna voluntad que a todos nos devora._

_Digo que es el vigésimo segundo día, y parece cosa de risa, dado que aquí es difícil percibir el paso del tiempo. Nada cambia en esta vasta extensión. Pero yo soy capaz de percibirlo, quizá porque de nuevo, eso es lo que interesa a alguien. Se han ido arrastrando lentamente, y aquí estoy, al término de mi camino, sin haber avanzado hacia ninguna parte y sin casi alimento o bebida. De todos modos, sé que no moriré hasta que mi tarea no esté completada, sea cual sea._

_A través de brumas sutiles percibo a mis otros compañeros, que no me perciben a mí ni se perciben entre ellos. Confieso que me está resultando enloquecedor ser testigo de la lenta agonía del hermano Kurtis, tal y como debe estar sintiéndose la pobre Giulia. Me pregunto por qué este malvado plan la habrá arrojado en medio de tan macabro escenario. Pero los demonios siempre han adorado el sufrimiento gratuito. En eso, no es que sean muy diferentes de los seres humanos._

_Ahora, cuando por fin el Guerrero parece estar entregando los últimos resquicios de su fortaleza física bajo la despiadada embestida de nuestros ancestrales enemigos, no puedo dejar de admirarme por la fortaleza de Lara. No es que a ella la hayan tratado con más piedad. Pero no le han temblado las piernas en ningún momento, ni la mueve a compasión el futuro incierto de su hijo. Ha recibido ya más heridas de las que podrían caberle en el cuerpo y algunas son insoportables, pero no he visto que se rompa su máscara de dureza. Acaso ella sea la más fuerte de todos nosotros._

_Qué puedo decir de Betsabé, salvo que sigue siendo un misterio impenetrable para mí. Ya tiene aspecto de fantasma. Sé que puede verme, que me devuelve la mirada cuando los demás no pueden hacerlo, pero siempre lo hace en silencio. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente, Hija Bendita? Sabes que creo en tu pureza y en tu bondad, pero si no luchas contra tu naturaleza, no te salvarás. No se salvará nadie._

_En medio de esta demencial sucesión de horas vacías y artificiales, pues sé que aquí el tiempo debe arrastrarse cuando en el mundo mortal vuela, una misteriosa revelación ha llegado a mí de una forma terrible y certera. Sé por qué la Amazona y su hijo no nacido deben acabar en el altar de Lilith. No me atrevo a escribirlo aún. Temo que semejante abominación tome forma y fuerza al haberlo escrito. Soy un viejo supersticioso y la sola idea de la aberración que le espera a Lara me hace doblarme de náuseas. Y la sola idea de que Betsabé consienta algo así hace desmoronarse mi fe por momentos, pues ahora sé, con conciencia totalmente lúcida, que ni siquiera Joachim Karel, que era un ser sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos, hubiera tolerado semejante acción. Más que nada por lo que ello representa._

_Betsabé debe abandonar esta locura, debe rebelarse a lo que se está preparando para cumplir con toda docilidad, o la humanidad entera estará perdida. Se me parte el corazón, que aún conservo a pesar de todos mis largos años, al ver este esperpéntico panorama, pero el bien de la humanidad bien vale el sufrimiento de un hombre justo como Kurtis. Si se cumplen los planes de Betsabé, tanto dolor, tanta agonía sin fin, no habrá valido para nada._

_Pero… ¿qué ven mis ojos? ¿Un Lux Veritatis… desprevenido?_

Al sonido de la voz burlona, cruel, Kurtis entreabrió levemente los ojos. Estaba reclinado en otra abrupta roca, donde se había dejado caer tras su último combate. De los despojos ensangrentados que había hecho con los demonios que le habían atacado, no quedaba nada. En fin, para qué sorprenderse.

Te equivocas, Moloch.- susurró, entreabriendo los labios llenos de sangre seca – Te he percibido hace rato.

Una risa seca y cascada resonó en sus oídos. La criatura que se había materializado ante él era un ser de auténtica pesadilla, un íncubo atroz. Era alto y fornido como un hombre, y tenía el cuerpo recubierto de escamas. Alrededor de sus formas desnudas se enroscaba una blanca serpiente de ojos rojos. El rostro del demonio era horrible, tenía ojos de serpiente y una enorme boca llena de dientes triangulares como serruchos, que tenía deformada en una espantosa sonrisa. La cabeza, de forma ovoide, estaba coronada con una serie de cuernos retorcidos. Unas tenues alas coriáceas completaban el resto.

_Miradlo. El indomable Kurtis Trent. Toda una leyenda. Aunque me gustabas más cuando te dedicabas a destripar soldaditos en el Golfo. Eras la máquina de matar más pulida de toda la maldita Legión. Lo que nos hemos divertido mirándote. Desde que se te han ablandado los sesos por esa furcia inglesa, no vales lo que antes._

Vaya, Moloch.- gorgoteó Kurtis, escupiendo un coágulo de sangre – Si hablas como un legionario.

_He tenido ocasión de aprender mucho de los mortales. Sobretodo de ti. Admítelo, no eres más que un asesino, pero lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado contigo. Ah, y lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar ahora…_

Dejó la frase sin acabar para soltar otra monstruosa sonrisa. Kurtis esbozó una mueca demente. Tenía el cuerpo flácido, relajado, la cabeza ladeada, como si su cuerpo no respondiera ni la terrible presencia del contrario le intimidara.

Tendrías que estarme agradecido, Moloch. La última vez que nos vimos me faltó poco para dejarte sin cuernos.

_Eso me recuerda que tenemos un asuntillo pendiente, Lux Veritatis._

Cierto. Tendrías que besarme el culo, si mal no recuerdo. No olvides que gracias a mí ahora eres la primera potencia en todo el puto infierno.

Moloch soltó otra carcajada.

_Cierto. Te cargaste al viejo Karel. Acabados los Nephilim, los íncubos heredamos el reino del Padre. Y yo disfruto de una nueva posición. Muy cierto. Pero aún así, no te besaré el culo… prefiero besarte las entrañas, cuando te las haya arrancado._

Es una pena. Porque no creo que vosotros podáis con ella.

La faz espantosa del íncubo se torció en un gesto de odio.

_¿Ese ser híbrido que pretende ser una Nephilim? ¿Esa que se hace llamar Betsabé?_

Cuidado, a tu Señora le gusta. Me parece que os enviará a los íncubos otra vez al séptimo círculo. Tendréis que volver a mendigar almas.

_No si Moloch lo puede impedir._

El único que puede impedirlo soy yo.

_¡Ya no eres necesario! No tienes el Fragmento del Orbe. Y podemos usar al maldito viejo, el Sanador, para que la elimine. Por lo que sé, ella le tiene una estúpida confianza._

Pobre, pobre Moloch. De tanto poseer monjitas se te han reblandecido los cuernos.

El íncubo soltó un rugido ensordecedor y golpeó a Kurtis con su garra. Éste se dobló hacia un lado, soltando un jadeo de dolor.

_No eres más que una piltrafa. Tarde o temprano, se os acaban las fuerzas. No sois más que mortales. ¿Te he contado cómo lloraba tu padre cuando lo crucificaron? Fue patético._

No puedes herirme con eso. Mi padre está en paz.

Moloch se inclinó hacia Kurtis, lo agarró por el cabello y lo forzó a mirarlo. Tenía las babeantes fauces del demonio a sólo unos centímetros de la cara.

_Sin embargo, sé cuál es tu punto débil, soldadito de la Luz. Y te lo voy a contar: la puta esa a la que dejaste preñada está aquí, con nosotros. Y nos vamos a divertir con ella. ¡De lo lindo!_

Aún estaba diciéndolo cuando la mano de Kurtis se alzó bruscamente y se oyó un chasquido metálico. El demonio soltó un rugido de dolor y se incorporó aullando. La cuchilla del Churigai le había vaciado el ojo derecho.

Kurtis se levantó de un salto mientras Moloch retrocedía, limpiándose la mezcolanza de sangre negra y fluidos que le manaban de la cuenca del ojo. Lanzó una mirada amarga al Lux Veritatis, que por toda respuesta le mostró provocativamente la mortífera arma.

Mientes muy mal, Moloch.

_Eso quisieras tú, hijo de la gran puta. Que fuera una mentira. _

Me estás aburriendo.

_Pues divirtámonos._

Con un rugido tremendo, desplegó las alas y se elevó un tanto, sobrevolando a su contrario. Kurtis ya sabía qué esperar de aquel ataque. Se acuclilló en el suelo, aferrando el Churigai, tratando de no hacer caso del punzante dolor de las heridas. Oteó un instante el ancestral demonio, que se mantenía suspendido, examinándolo detenidamente.

La verdad es que sólo faltabas tú.- dijo, tomando un poco de arena del suelo y frotándose las manos con ella, antes de volver a empuñar el arma – El infierno no sería lo mismo sin Moloch, ¿verdad?

Soltando una risa cavernosa, el íncubo descendió en picado. Kurtis mantuvo la posición, y en el último momento adelantó el Churigai y lo abrió. El golpe fue bastante violento, él y su atacante prácticamente rodaron por el suelo, pero cuando Moloch se elevó de nuevo, tenía un espantoso tajo en el vientre escamado y Kurtis seguía ileso.

Veo que sigues siendo tan presuntuoso como antes.- le gritó – Sigues cayendo en las mismas trampas.

Otra risa acompañó el nuevo descenso del íncubo. La estrategia no funcionaría de nuevo, así que esta vez, esquivó el ataque de su adversario y retrocedió de un salto. Moloch soltó otra carcajada y descendió otra vez a gran velocidad. No veía tan bien con un solo ojo y Kurtis aprovechó para estamparlo un puñetazo en la cara, lo que fue cortarse los nudillos con las afiladas escamas que tenía por piel, pero tuvo la virtud de desequilibrarlo y mandarlo al suelo, en medio de una nube aparatosa de polvo.

Moloch apenas había aterrizado cuando ya tenía a su adversario encima. Podría habérselo sacudido fácilmente de encima, ya que era el doble de corpulento y tenía una fuerza brutal, pero vio a pocos centímetros de su ojo sano una de las cuchillas ensangrentadas del Churigai. Odiaba aquella maldita arma con todas sus fuerzas. Todos los demonios habían aprendido a temerla y a odiarla. Por eso no se movió.

Pese a su debilidad, Kurtis no estaba para finezas. Agarró a Moloch por los cuernos y le retorció brutalmente la cabeza, pegándole la cuchilla a la cara.

Vamos a ir largando.- le siseó al oído.

El demonio rió quedamente.

_¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿Lo que te espera? Pero así arruinas la emoción._

Si de verdad Lara está aquí, muéstramela.

_No puedo hacer eso._

Eso es porque eres un mentiroso.

_Los ángeles y los demonios no mienten, hijo de perra._

Otro retortijón le hizo crujir los huesos del cuello. Vio reflejados sus ojos de ofidio en el metal de la cuchilla.

Los Lux Veritatis tampoco, así que oye esto: voy a romperte el cuello.

Entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba: la serpiente blanca, que había estado aletargada durante todo el rato, reaccionó de repente y alzó la cabeza. Kurtis no lo esperaba. El reptil le mordió en el cuello y, con una fuerza tremenda, lo arrancó de la espalda del demonio y lo arrojó al lado. Al instante ya estaba incorporándose, pero un latigazo proveniente de la afilada cola de Moloch le atravesó la cara y lo derribó de nuevo. El rostro le estalló en una ola de ardiente y pegajoso dolor y por un momento dejó de ver nada, porque tenía los ojos llenos de sangre.

La garra de Moloch le asió por el cuello y lo alzó en el aire con la misma facilidad con que alzaría a un niño. El Churigai le resbaló de la mano y cayó con un estrépito al suelo. El íncubo lo mantuvo durante unos instantes cogido así, levantado por encima de su cabeza, y mirándole con fría satisfacción.

_Anda, hazle un favor a tu amigo Moloch. Suplica un poco por tu vida._

Incluso a través de la sangre que se le deslizaba a hilos por el rostro, el demonio vio claramente la mueca sarcástica de Kurtis. Trató de hablar, pero la voz salió muy débil. Moloch aflojó la garra para permitirle hablar.

Yo te pediría que me hicieras el favor a mí y me mataras, pero no tienes huevos para eso.

Con un rugido, Moloch lo estampó en el suelo. El golpe pilló su pierna izquierda en mala postura y se le torció el tobillo.

_¿Matarte? La diversión no ha hecho sino empezar._

Kurtis creyó que la monumental paliza iba a proseguir, pero entonces, el íncubo, con una sonrisa siniestra que prometía futuros suplicios, se disolvió en el aire.

(...)

Maddalena se repitió mil veces que era una cobarde. Había estado acurrucada junto a Kurtis, mientras él, medio desvanecido, dormitaba sobre la roca, acariciándole el rostro y el cabello pese que a sabía que él no lo iba a notar. Cuando había aparecido el demonio, sin embargo, no había tenido valor para afrontarlo. Corrió a esconderse detrás de la roca, mientras escuchaba, estremeciéndose a cada golpe, la terrible conversación y el brutal ataque, llorando silenciosamente. Ni siquiera la certeza de que en cualquier caso no hubiera podido hacer nada por él, ni intervenir en su favor, la liberó del agobiante peso de la culpa.

Durante un instante, le pareció que aquel ser aberrante que estaba atormentando a Kurtis miraba en dirección a ella y sonreía con satisfacción, como si supiera que ella lo estaba viendo y que gozaba con ello, pero no podría haberlo asegurado. Cuando desapareció aquella horrenda criatura, se aprestó de nuevo a correr a su lado, pero tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer. Kurtis se limitó a soltar una maldición entre dientes y a limpiarse la sangre del rostro. Su pie izquierdo estaba torcido en una posición horrible. No podría andar así.

Todavía estaba inclinándose sobre él cuando, súbitamente, desapareció de su vista. Soltó un grito y miró a su alrededor. No había rastro de Kurtis, ni de la roca, ni de los restos de sangre sobre el suelo. Se echó a temblar.

_Hay alguien que quiere saludarte, Giulia_, dijo la Voz.

Una sombra se perfiló cerca de ella. Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, y halló a Daniele Monteleone.

Era el último a quien hubiera esperado ver. Se quedó contemplándolo boquiabierta. La certeza absoluta de que había muerto la invadió aun antes de que alcanzara a percibir la palidez cadavérica, lo amoratado de sus labios y lo muerto de sus ojos, por no hablar de aquel gran orificio de bala en el centro de la frente. Estaba sentado en una butaca no muy diferente de la que tenía en Italia, y daba vueltas a una copa vacía.

¡Daniele! – exclamó ella con voz quebrada.

El mafioso alzó los ojos, vacíos, inexpresivos, y la miró durante largo rato. Ella temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Avanzó un par de pasos.

Daniele… ¿quién… quién…?

_Lara Croft._

La voz conocida había resonado en sus oídos sin que aquellos labios cadavéricos se hubieran movido. Con un gesto vacío de expresión, de acercó la copa a la boca e hizo como si bebiera, pero no había nada que beber. Maddalena soltó un sollozo.

Oh, Daniele, no lo sabía… ella… nadie dijo nada… ¡creía que seguías vivo!

_Pagué mi deuda, Maddalena. He venido a despedirme._

La pelirroja extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de Monteleone. Lo halló frío, duro y rígido. Le fallaron las rodillas y se desplomó a sus pies.

De todos los hombres que he conocido, sólo tú te apiadaste de mí.- musitó.

_De todas las mujeres, sólo tú me has amado de verdad. Y aún así te fallé. Maddalena… carissima… qué razón tuviste al abandonarme. _

Las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro pero ni las notaba. Hundió la cabeza en el muslo de Monteleone. Notó una mano seca jugueteando con sus rizos.

¿Razón? – sollozó – Fue un gran error hacerlo. Dejé mi lugar seguro y fuerte a tu lado para lanzarme tras un hombre al que no le importo nada. Estoy perdida, Daniele, no sé qué hago aquí. Sólo espero morir, ahora que sé que tú también has muerto.

Ni siquiera podía sentir rencor contra Lara por haberlo matado. Sólo sentía un gran vacío y desolación por dentro.

_Tuve a mi lado a la mejor mujer de este mundo, y la traté como a una ramera. Vida de reina es lo que debí haberte dado. Menos perder el tiempo en mi prestigio y en mi orgullo. Ahora no tengo nada. Perdóname, Maddalena._

Los hombros de la mujer se estremecieron.

Yo fui feliz a tu lado… perdóname, Daniele.

Los dedos rígidos del mafioso tomaron la barbilla de Maddalena y le alzaron el rostro. Se encontró mirando el rostro de un hombre muerto.

_¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?_

Por abandonar al hombre que podía protegerme, por perseguir a uno al que no puedo tener.

_Pero incluso eso lo has hecho conforme a los planes de alguien, Maddalena. Se te va a exigir un gran sacrificio._

No me importa. Si él no me ama y tú ya no vives, no tengo nada que hacer ya.

Monteleone enmudeció. Temblorosa, Maddalena se incorporó para alcanzar los labios amoratados de él. Apenas había empezado a rozarlos cuando pareció hablar de nuevo.

_Eres la Inocente de la profecía, Maddalena._

Ella se detuvo.

Creí que sería el Impuro. Soy una prostituta.

_Los pecados del cuerpo no dañan el alma. Tú lo sabes, cara mia. Es el odio, el rencor y la sangre lo que la mancillan._

Betsabé, Kurtis, Lara… incluso el hijo que ella lleva en el vientre, son cien veces más inocentes que yo. – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – Kurtis está sufriendo atrozmente, No puedo soportarlo más.

_No más que tú, Maddalena, no más que tú. Cada uno está pagando por lo suyo. Tú, carissima, también pagarás pero por nada. Yo ya he pagado, y por eso me marcho._

Fue decir eso, y empezó a disolverse en el aire. Ella, aterrada, trató de retenerlo, pero sus manos sólo aferraron aire.

¡Daniele! ¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No me dejes! ¡Llévame contigo!

Pero se disolvió, engullido por la nada, y tan sólo quedó ella, arrodillada en la dura tierra, enfrentándose sollozante al vacío.

_¡Tú sí que me has amado, hermosa mía!_

(...)

Giselle aterrizó de bruces por enésima vez. Se levantó jadeando, tocándose los labios que chorreaban sangre. Miró atrás. La turba proseguía, imparable, siguiéndola. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo de ellos. Caminaban muy lentamente, arrastrándose, como los zombis que eran, pensó furiosa. No importaba. Si se detenía, la alcanzaban tarde o temprano.

Así llevaba días, semanas quizá. Los zapatos los había perdido hacía mucho. De sus piernas sólo colgaban restos de sus medias ensangrentadas por los cortes, los moratones y las rozaduras de haber caído mil y una veces. Su falda estaba hecha jirones. El pelo, revuelto y manchado de sangre, se le había apergaminado de polvo. En su vida se había sentido tan sucia, miserable y furiosa.

¡Largo, hijos de puta! – chilló con una voz aguda y desgarrada - ¡Dejadme en paz!

Nunca en su vida hubiera empleado un lenguaje así, pero estaba fuera de sí. Si le ponían la mano encima, la golpeaban, la abofeteaban, la pisoteaban, trataban de estrangularla. Le habían arrancado el cabello a mechones. Y pese a que se había defendido a conciencia, nada podía herir a aquellos seres, porque ya estaban muertos.

A su lado divisó la etérea silueta de Selma, que observaba aquello con serena indiferencia. Extendió una mano llena de cortes, con las uñas rotas, para tratar de agarrarla, pero la muchacha turca no era más que un jirón de niebla.

- ¡Diles que se vayan! – aulló más que dijo.

La mirada de Selma se cruzó con la de ella, impenetrable.

_Ya te he dicho que no puedo impedirlo. Quieren vengarse del daño que tú les hiciste. Y lo harán hasta que queden satisfechos._

¡Pero tú no lo haces! – estalló.

_Yo aún no estoy muerta. Y quisiera estarlo para poder unirme a ellos y destrozarte como tú me destrozaste a mí_.

Giselle soltó un alarido largo, inhumano. La sombra de sus perseguidores ya se proyectaba sobre ella. Se alzó y corrió de nuevo, jadeando, sin aliento. Un instante lo empleó para mirar atrás, y fue su desgracia. Tropezó con una piedra, que parecía sospechosamente colocada allí, y al caer se dislocó la rodilla.

Soltando un grito de dolor, se sujetó la articulación. Empezó a arrastrarse con las manos, desesperada, haciendo trizas el resto de su ropa. Pero no podía avanzar más rápido.

Al poco rato, miles de manos frías cayeron de nuevo sobre ella.

(...)

¿Cómo era mi padre?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Estaba vendándose un zarpazo de íncubo en el muslo. Alzó la mirada, sorprendida, y miró fijamente a Betsabé, que se sentaba en el suelo cerca de ella, con las rodillas juntas y las piernas plegadas a un lado con modestia.

¿Estás tratando de iniciar una conversación conmigo?

Betsabé esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

¿Y con quién vas a hablar? ¿Con tu bebé?

Lara torció la boca.

Probablemente me diría cosas más interesantes.- masculló, apretando la venda con fuerza – De tu padre lo único que tengo que decir es que ojalá haya tenido mal reposo.

No hay reposo. Los Nephilim, como el resto de los inmortales, nos desvanecemos al… ser destruidos. Sólo los mortales conocen otra vida, porque tienen alma. Nosotros no la tenemos.

Ya me había dado cuenta.- gruñó ella, limpiándose los restos de sangre con saliva, porque no quería desperdiciar el agua.

Betsabé sonrió débilmente.

Creo que era diferente a mí.

Por supuesto. Era un hombre.

Poco acostumbrada a los sarcasmos de Lara, la Nephilim arqueó las cejas. Hasta que no la vio reír entre dientes no supo que se estaba quedando con ella.

No, realmente no se parecía a ti. No era tan _bello_. – escupió la palabra – Ni trataba de ir haciéndose amigo de la gente. La víctima no simpatiza con el verdugo, de modo que cierra la boca y déjame en paz.

Ella le ignoró y añadió:

La idea de mi padre era engendrar un hijo en ti. Si te escogió para ello, es que algún mérito muy fuerte debes tener. A los Nephilim les repugnan los mortales, por lo que he llegado a saber.

La única idea del pervertido de Karel era humillarme y vengarse de mí, porque yo había matado a Eckhardt y a su precioso Durmiente.

Sin embargo, yo te hubiera preferido como madre.

Lara echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una carcajada.

¡Yo también! – siseó – Te hubiera clavado el Fragmento del Orbe en el gaznate nada más nacer. ¡Y todos mis problemas resueltos!

Lejos de ofenderse, Betsabé sonrió.

Y tanto. Pero la vida no es tan sencilla como parece, ¿verdad?

Pero Lara realmente no tenía ganas de hablar. Se reclinó en una roca -¿antes estaba ahí?- y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a descansar al menos un rato, sin dedicarle ni una mirada más a su indeseada acompañante.

Betsabé la observó en silencio. Ahora había dejado caer la cabeza sobre el hombro y un mechón de pelo castaño, rojizo de sangre, le cubría medio rostro. Estaba magullada y levemente herida por los continuos ataques de las criaturas de la Vorágine, pero ello no parecía echar abajo su fortaleza. Claro que ella no sabía ni la mitad de cosas que ahora atormentaban a Betsabé, una carga más pesada que aquel hijo no iba a nacer.

En el fondo, ella envidiaba a los mortales. Los había envidiado desde que conoció a Lara y a Kurtis. Nunca lo diría a nadie, pero a menudo, oculta en estados y dimensiones a los que sólo los inmortales podían acceder, los había espiado a los dos. Concretamente cuando de encerraban en su habitación y se abandonaban uno en brazos del otro. Betsabé sabía qué era aquello y por qué los mortales sentían una atracción por ese acto que superaba las meras funciones biológicas, pero no podía entenderlo. Para ella, había algo repugnante, sucio, en aquella especie de danza lenta, prolongada, en que dos personas se desnudaban, se besaban, mordían y lamían, para luego fundirse en una ola agitada de cuerpos entrelazados, regados de sudor y saliva, que parecían querer engullirse el uno al otro en medio de una algarabía de suspiros, gemidos y hasta auténticos gritos de placer, que en principio ella confundió con el más intenso dolor.

La primera vez casi había vomitado del asco. Pero ni siquiera eso la apartó de la fascinación que le producía aquello. Noche tras noche, acudió a espiarles, al menos siempre que no hubiera tenido algo que hacer. Poco a poco la sensación de náuseas se redujo. Se le aceleraba el pulso al contemplar aquello, ella que a sus casi tres años de vida en un cuerpo mortal de veintitantos era absolutamente virgen y nunca hubiera tolerado que la tocaran. Había algo tremendamente misterioso y sagrado en aquello, algo que estaba prohibido a los inmortales. Si Karel hubiera estado vivo, le habría dicho a su hija, con evidente desprecio, que era un precio repugnante que había que pagar por la reproducción. Los Nephilim sólo habían copulado por perpetuarse y se trataba de uniones frías, mecánicas y desprovistas de toda emoción, que nada tenía que ver con lo que ella estaba contemplando.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir una envidia casi enferma. Ella deseaba experimentar lo que ellos sentían. Era un deseo casi febril, enfermizo. No sabía que cualquier hombre del mundo habría vendido su alma por tenerla entre sus brazos, porque Betsabé no era consciente de su belleza sobrehumana. Apenas se había mirado al espejo y el rostro que le devolvía la mirada le parecía absolutamente corriente. La sola idea de que un mortal hiciera con ella lo que Kurtis le hacía a Lara la hacía temblar de la cabeza a los pies, en medio del limbo absoluto entre el horror y la curiosidad.

Y además, aquello no coincidía con nada de lo que le habían enseñado Gertrude y Giselle. Kurtis Trent era un asesino, un carnicero cruel y repugnante, que disfrutaba derramando sangre y había jurado liquidar a todos los inmortales. Lara Croft era una puta, porque las mujeres como ella sólo podían ser putas, y además era tan sanguinaria como él, y reían continuamente pensando en las vidas que habían aniquilado. Todo eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba viendo. Las manos asesinas de aquel hombre temblaban levemente al acariciar el cuerpo de ella, al recorrerlo suavemente con la yema de los dedos, como si temiera quemarse con el ardor de su piel. Aquella zorra, supuestamente incapaz de sentir la menor emoción hacia nadie en el mundo, cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a aquellas caricias, a aquellos besos, y se estremecía cuando los brazos fuertes de su compañero la estrechaban contra sí o la embestía a cada impulso de…

Enrojeció hasta las orejas. Se palpó la cara, aturdida, y dio gracias a que Lara no podía verla, adormecida como estaba. Lo que le sucedía no podía explicárselo.

_Una parte de ti es humana, Betsabé, y eso no lo puedes cambiar_, le había dicho Marcus repetidas veces. Ahora esa frase la atormentaba. Ni tan siquiera la sangre de Lilith lo podía cambiar.

(...)

Se arrastró concienzudamente hasta un par de rocas que no había visto antes. No importaba, sabía que las habían puesto ahí expresamente para él.

Qué amables.- gruñó Kurtis.

El pie estaba torcido y contusionado. No se iba a poder levantar de nuevo, a menos que lo colocara en su sitio. Ya lo había palpado y no estaba roto, pero se hinchaba por momentos y pronto no iba a poder llevar la bota puesta. En fin, en cuanto más rápido lo hiciera, antes acabaría.

Se incorporó como pudo, encajó el pie entre el estrecho vacío que dejaban las dos rocas entre sí, y una vez estuvo perfectamente sujeto, inspiró profundamente, contó hasta tres y giró la pierna bruscamente. El crujido de la articulación magullada al volver al sitio, junto con el latigazo de dolor, estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el sentido. Trastabilló y se desplomó en el suelo, soltando una retahíla de tacos, blasfemias y maldiciones que no empleaba desde los días en que estuvo en la Legión.

Tumbado boca arriba, jadeante, juró matar al maldito Moloch apenas se le pusiera de nuevo por delante. Durante un rato contempló aquellas nubes frías y estáticas que eran el cielo de aquel lugar, hasta que se desvaneció de puro agotamiento.

Le despertó el llanto de un bebé.

Se incorporó bruscamente, con el Churigai en la mano, y miró a su alrededor, con el corazón desbocado. No sabía cuánto rato había estado dormido, pero sin duda era una imprudencia por su parte.

No había nada allí, salvo el mismo desolado paisaje. Sin embargo, seguía oyendo llorar al niño con toda claridad, como si lo tuviera al lado.

Se alzó torpemente. En cuanto apoyó el pie, una ola de dolor como fuego líquido le ascendió por la pierna. La hinchazón tardaría en desaparecer, pero al menos el hueso estaba en su sitio. Anduvo una docena de pasos, cojeando, y se detuvo. El llanto se hacía más fuerte por momentos.

¿Es ésta vuestra nueva broma? – gritó a pleno pulmón, mirando alrededor. - ¡Vais a tener que trabajároslo más!

En aquel momento aún no sabía que los lloros de aquel bebé invisible se prolongarían durante las siguientes horas, cada vez más intenso, resonándole en los oídos. Había algo desesperado en aquellos sollozos, como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor insoportable o la acometiera la más absoluta tristeza.

Nunca lo sabría, pero resistió aquello durante ocho horas. Luego fue perdiendo la calma progresivamente, en tanto que aquel llanto se intensificaba más y más. Pronto el desasosiego y la rabia más honda se apoderaron de él, por la sensación de abandono que le producía aquel llanto. ¿Qué fibra sensible suya, de las pocas que le quedaban, estaban tratando de tocar?

Basta.- masculló entre dientes. Apretó con fuerza los dedos entrelazados para disminuir el temblor nervioso de las manos - ¡Ya basta!

Aquellas palabras, siseadas entre dientes, se convirtieron en gritos de rabia al cabo de cuatro horas después. Querían volverle loco, y lo estaban consiguiendo. Trató de cerrar los ojos pero el llanto le perseguía. Se tapó los oídos pero resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Al final se sumió en una oscura negrura, encogido en sí mismo, meciéndose sin consuelo, mientras aguardaba el fin de aquel suplicio.

Abrió los ojos al percibir el olor metálico de la sangre.

Ante él se abría un horrible espectáculo. Diseminados por la arena, esparcidos como piedras arrojadas al azar, hacía cientos, miles de diminutos cuerpecillos de bebés. La mayoría eran fetos que habían concluido su crecimiento. Estaban ensangrentados unos, putrefactos los otros, algunos habían sido troceados, otros exhibían aún el cordón umbilical colgando, o estaban parcialmente envueltos en la placenta amoratada. Distinguió niños y niñas de varios meses de gestación, ninguno sobrepasaba el año de vida, por lo que podía distinguir.

El llanto aumentó aún más de intensidad, si ello era posible.

Se alzó bruscamente. Buscó la respuesta a aquella horrible visión que la Vorágine le mandaba y el Don, siempre ingenioso, acabó por descubrirle qué significaba aquello, por qué se lo estaban mostrando, qué le estaban anunciando. Y ya fue demasiado para él.

Soltó un grito horrible y cayó de rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza. Le habían derrotado. Ya estaba. No podía resistir ni un momento más aquella existencia. No quería vivir por ver si aquel funesto augurio se cumplía o no. Ellos ganaban.

Con una determinación horrible, pausada, se llevó la mano al cinturón y desenganchó el mortífero Churigai. Lentamente, acercó el borde del disco a su garganta. En realidad, era sencillo. Bastaba una sola orden, un mero imperativo mental, y las cuchillas se dispararían. Conociendo el alcance violento de aquella arma, seguramente no sólo le atravesarían el cuello, sino que prácticamente lo decapitarían de un tajo. Tanto mejor.

Cerró los ojos para no ver aquel mar de cuerpecitos palpitantes, que giraban las cabezas hacia él y agitaban espasmódicamente brazos y piernas, e inspiró para dar la orden de activarse a aquel disco metálico.

Una mano firme, recia, pareció salir de la nada y agarró violentamente su muñeca, dándole un brutal tirón hacia delante, en el momento en que las cuchillas salían disparadas. Apenas llegó a sentir un pinchazo leve en la garganta, que no le arrancó más que un hilo de sangre. Soltó un grito de frustración al comprobar que estaba salvado, y mientras luchaba por comprender qué había pasado, una voz fuerte y segura sonó a su lado.

_¡Ánimo, hijo mío! ¡Ya no estás solo!_


	47. Capítulo 46: Lágrimas de sangre

**Capítulo 46: Lágrimas de sangre**

Kurtis alzó la vista. A su lado había un hombre que aparentaba unos cincuenta años de edad, y que iba cubierto por una túnica negra con capucha, por lo que sólo le veía el rostro, rostro que en su día debió ser muy atractivo, pero que estaba surcado por profundas líneas de expresión que delataban un carácter dominante. El cabello, como la leve barba, eran canos, pero los ojos que le escrutaban eran de un intensísimo, inconfundible, color azul.

Una mano fuerte, nervuda, le aferró el hombro al tiempo que le arrebata el Churigai de unos dedos que se habían quedado sin fuerzas. Su tacto era asombrosamente real y consistente.

_Esto no te lo di para que te cortaras la cabeza, como bien recordarás._

Vaya, tú por aquí.- murmuró Kurtis, sonriendo levemente.

_Parece que he llegado a tiempo,_ dijo Konstantin, sin mover los labios, como parecían hablar todos los muertos en aquel lugar.

El Luchador se incorporó, mirando inquisitivamente a su hijo. Conservaba la misma expresión severa e inflexible que le recordaba.

No me haces ningún favor.- masculló Kurtis.

_Por la Luz, Kurtis. No has llegado tan lejos para acabar así._

Kurtis se incorporó, pero de nuevo el dolor del pie lo obligó a sentarse.

No sabes nada.- masculló – No tienes ni idea de lo que he resistido.

_Los Lux Veritatis somos mártires. Hemos nacido para sufrir._

¡Al carajo con esa mierda! – estalló Kurtis, atravesándolo con la mirada.

_Cuidado con esa lengua, jovencito._

Yo ya no soy tu marioneta, padre. – le giró la cara – Si has venido a soltarme un discurso sobre la causa de la Orden, puedes volver a descansar.

Se dobló sobre sí mismo y hundió la cabeza entre los brazos. Estaba agotado, demasiado agotado. Konstantin apretó el Churigai en la mano y fijó la vista en el horizonte.

_Sé que soportas una carga muy pesada, Kurtis._

¿Una carga muy pesada? – él soltó una risa amarga – He sacrificado mi juventud y mi vida. Tengo 35 años y estoy acabado.

_Lo sé, pero aún queda algo más por hacer. Tú lo sabes…_

¿A qué has venido? – cortó él.

_Primero, he venido a evitar que cometieras una estupidez. Y segundo, a guiarte hijo, porque estás absolutamente perdido. A ayudarte a evitar el desastre que se avecina. Apenas llegué a conocerte y nunca nos llevamos bien, pero eres mi hijo, portas mi sangre en tus venas y eres el Luchador más fuerte que jamás haya nacido._

¡Oh, sí, claro! – se rió Kurtis con sarcasmo.

_Y además, hubo un tiempo en que quisiste vengarme. Salvaste la vida de tu madre y siempre has luchado contra los demonios. Estoy en deuda contigo._

- Lo que he hecho, lo he hecho porque no tenía otra salida. No soy el héroe que queríais. De forma que déjame en paz, porque quiero morir y me estorbas.

_La mujer que amas está aquí, en la Vorágine._

Transcurrió un momento de silencio, en el que Kurtis miró a su padre, con una expresión impenetrable. Cualquiera que hubiese visto ese rostro hubiera dado por sentado que a Kurtis le importaba un comino lo que acababa de oír, pero Konstantin conocía bien esa expresión, que era similar a la suya, y que él adoptaba cuando por dentro sus últimas fuerzas se iban desmoronando, bajo una aparente tranquilidad.

_Hasta tú sabes lo que esa diabólica visión que casi te conduce al suicidio significa. Lara va a morir en el altar de Lilith, y tu hijo con ella. Debes impedirlo._

¡Y cómo! – gritó él, desesperado, abarcando con un brusco golpe de brazo aquella inmensidad - ¡No puedo verla, padre! ¡Ni a ella ni a los demás que se supone que están aquí! ¡De qué me sirve la clarividencia si no puedo usarla!

_El Don está en ti, pero nunca has llegado a dominarlo como era debido. Eres poderoso, pero el poder te domina a ti, tú no lo dominas. Sólo cuando aceptes el Don y lo interiorices de verdad, como debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo, y no lo repeles como si fuera un cáncer o una úlcera repugnante; sólo entonces, abarcarás todo el poder que hay en ti, y que ni yo ni tu abuelo llegamos nunca a tener._

Kurtis le observó unos momentos, en silencio. Luego dijo sin aparente emoción:

Madre te echa de menos.

Una sombra de dolor cruzó la faz pálida de Konstantin. Al elevarse, Kurtis advirtió las huellas de clavos en sus muñecas. Los pies desnudos que asomaban bajo la túnica estaban también agujereados.

_Nunca le di lo que merecía. Siempre he soñado con ella. Cada instante que pasa es un momento menos para reunirnos de nuevo. Yo también sacrifiqué mi vida entera, Kurtis._

Dame eso.- indicó él, señalando el Churigai.

_Siempre que no intentes de nuevo cercenarte la cabeza._

No. Por Lara.- dijo él lacónicamente.

Él se lo entregó. El tacto de su padre era frío, rígido, pero real, patente. No dejaba de ser sorprendente.

_La clave está en dejar entrar la Luz en tu interior._

Yo no creo en la Luz.

_Ése es tu problema. Niegas lo que te hace fuerte, y en cambio crees en los demonios, en los inmortales, en todo lo que te agrede y te hace débil._

A ellos los veo. A la Luz no.

_Porque no crees en ella. Has crecido negando lo que eres y rechazando el Don que había en ti. Ahora es un poco tarde. Quizá necesites pagar un precio muy alto para que la Luz acuda definitivamente en ti._

Estoy harto de misterios. Hablas como un Nephilim.

_Acaso, si hubiéramos sido tan sinceros como lo eran ellos, hubiéramos tenido mayor éxito. Pero somos mortales y acarreamos esos defectos. Debes dejar de resistirte a asumir lo que eres. Nunca has sido un hombre corriente, y nunca lo serás. Ni la Legión, ni la guerra, te han arrancado eso. Renunciar a Lara no te servirá de nada, ella te ha seguido a sabiendas de que quizá muera. _

Eso es muy típico de ella. – suspiró Kurtis, oteando el paisaje.

_Si no eres capaz de ponerte a su altura, es que no te la mereces. Y eso sólo puedes hacerlo reconociendo quién eres y para qué estás aquí._

Yo lo único que he querido siempre es vivir en paz.- Kurtis se giró para encararse con su padre – Pero todos me lo habéis negado. Ángeles y demonios. Dime de qué hubiera servido hacer eso que tú me pides. Si acaso, para acabar crucificado a tu lado.

Konstantin agitó la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

_Es verdad. Y entonces, con tu muerte, se habría cortado una vía del destino. Lara no te habría conocido, no hubiera concebido a tu hijo, y probablemente ahora estaría lejos de aquí y a salvo de la oscuridad. Pero Eckhardt y Karel habrían ganado, o a saber si la habrían encontrado y la habrían matado por entrometerse. El mundo sería ahora un lugar muy oscuro. Nada ocurre por casualidad, pero ya llevas demasiado tiempo negándote a ti mismo. Es hora de salir a la luz. A esa Luz. Debes reencontrarte a ti mismo._

Todo esto suena a meditación budista.- el tono de Kurtis era absolutamente sarcástico.

_No has cambiado nada. Te pareces a mí._

Había, pese a ello, afecto en la voz, en un hombre que apenas había tenido ocasión de expresar afecto alguno en su vida.

_Hay algo que debes saber. Algo que está relacionado contigo, y que es la razón que explica que no seas un Lux Veritatis corriente, al menos todo lo corriente que podíamos serlo. La Orden siempre se preguntó por qué tú, yo, tu abuelo, y sus ancestros, éramos tan diferentes. Se trataba de una estirpe de Luchadores como nunca la había habido. Había una característica que nos distinguía, unos ojos de azul intenso que se heredaban inalterables a cualquier mezcla genética, pero no había otra manifestación que nos pudiera determinar. Hasta que no morí y pasé al otro lado no llegué a conocer ese terrible secreto. Betsabé lo sabe y la conciencia de esa verdad la atormenta y la está destruyendo. Ésa debe ser tu principal ventaja sobre ella, porque a ti no te debe afectar._

¿Cómo ha llegado ella a saberlo?

_Lo supo a través de un cardenal del Vaticano, un tal Ercole Monteleone. _

Me suena. – masculló Kurtis, recordando al mafioso que casi había logrado asesinar a Lara.

_En su juventud el propio Karel le había visitado y le había contado la verdad. No entiendo por qué lo hizo, porque era un ser retorcido, hasta tal punto que nunca sospeché que fuera un Nephilim, al menos hasta que no estuve crucificado y le pude contemplar desde arriba. Se me cayó entonces la venda de los ojos. Demasiado tarde._

¿Y qué terrible secreto es ése? – viendo la vacilación de su padre, Kurtis soltó una carcajada – Vamos, ya tengo el cuero duro. No creo que eso me mate.

_Hace siglos, Lilith se encarnó en una mujer mortal. Lo hizo para castigar a sus hijos, los Nephilim._

Creía que ya los había jorobado bastante creando el Orbe, los Fragmentos del mismo, y el Cetro, y entregándolos a los Lux Veritatis.

_Su perfidia llegó más lejos aún. Sedujo a un Luchador y concibió un hijo de él. Sin duda aquel hermano debió creer que era una mujer mortal, pero no volvió a saber de ella hasta que fue devuelta a la Orden una criatura de pocos meses, que tenía los ojos de un asombroso color azul, que desde luego no tenía su teórico padre. _

Se detuvo un momento para escrutar a su hijo, que le observó unos instantes en silencio, inexpresivo. Luego hundió la cabeza en el pecho y empezaron a temblarle los hombros. Empezó a reír entre dientes y finalmente echó la cabeza atrás y estalló en carcajadas, aunque era una risa sin alegría.

_Diría que te parece gracioso que nuestra línea parental descienda de la misma Lilith._

Ya nada puede sorprenderme. Lo que me hace gracia es que eso pueda causar ningún trauma a Betsabé. No veo por qué, a mí me trae el mismo cuidado descender de Lilith que de cualquier otro ser.

_Ello nos convierte, a nuestro pesar, en hermanos consanguíneos de los Nephilim. Eso es lo que atormenta a Betsabé._

Pues a mí no me pesa para nada. Maté a su padre y la mataré a ella si le toca un pelo a Lara. No me va a detener su cara bonita.

_Eso te hace más fuerte que ella. Pero no lo comprendes todo. Aquí hay un juego mucho más complejo. Lilith se ha estado divirtiendo todos estos siglos, en medio de su letargo, viendo cómo sus dos líneas de hijos se mataban mutuamente. Y ahora pide a la última Nephilim que le entregue en bandeja al último de sus otros hijos, que no ha nacido. Se trata de un juego perverso con un único objetivo: asegurar su retorno._

Somos juguetes de los dioses.- Kurtis se encogió de hombros – Menos mal que siempre he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana. Sólo faltaba eso.

_Puede que no tengas que matarla, Kurtis._

Eso lo decidiré yo.

_La sangre engendra más sangre. Sé que nunca fue mi filosofía, pero no lo descubrí hasta muy tarde. Debes detener este ciclo de sufrimiento, e impedir el despertar de Lilith. Ella ha de destruir el mundo en venganza de lo que le hicieron en los albores de la Humanidad: confinarla al abismo por amor._

¿Y cómo se supone que se debe hacer eso?

_Llegado el momento, si ha Luz ha entrado en ti, lo sabrás. No puedo decírtelo porque no me ha sido revelado._

Ya sabía yo que había trampa.- se burló Kurtis, poniéndose en pie. El tobillo seguía hinchado pero al menos ya podía apoyarlo.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la figura de su padre se diluía.

_Debo irme… no puedo permanecer más aquí…_

¡Padre! – exclamó él.

_Recuerda lo que has oído. Ten fe en ti mismo, asume lo que eres. Pero la respuesta a todo sólo puedes darla tú._

Su figura se desdibujó en el aire. Kurtis extendió una mano hacia él, pero ya era incorpóreo.

_Dile a tu madre… que estaré esperándola…_

(...)

¡Vaya! ¡Por fin algo interesante!

Lara se acercó al borde del precipicio. Una inmensa brecha que fracturaba la tierra en dos, y que se extendía a ambos lados del horizonte sin que pareciera acabar nunca. No se veía el fondo, ya que a pocos metros una espesa niebla se extendía completamente. Las paredes eran abruptas, lo cual facilitaba escalar.

Ya pensaba que todo este maldito lugar era igual.- comentó para sí misma.

Sin más, y ante la mirada curiosa de Betsabé, se sentó en el borde de aquel abismo, se dio la vuelta y se descolgó lentamente hasta un saliente cercano, procurando no aplastar el vientre contra la pared de roca, aunque ello le hubiera dado mayor estabilidad.

Eres una mujer extraña.- dijo la Nephilim. – Puedes resbalar y matarte.

Prefiero eso a morirme de aburrimiento. Además aquí no hay demonios. Y después de todo, ¿no eres tú la que tiene que velar por mí, eh? Pues aplícate.

Siguió descendiendo, satisfecha con aquel ejercicio que al menos la entretenía. El aire era frío y contribuyó a secar el sudor de su piel, aunque dejándole una sensación de aturdimiento. Al aferrarse a un saliente de la pared y otear la niebla, se llevó un susto tremendo: a pocos centímetros de ella oscilaba la esbelta figura de Betsabé, suspendida en el aire. Era como un fantasma. Soltó un gruñido y siguió descendiendo. Por suerte no era demasiado agotador para el leve peso que empezaba a notar dentro de ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo le llevó llegar hasta abajo. Fue parando a descansar en cada tramo, hasta que una espesa oscuridad la envolvió y sus pies tocaron suelo. Se arrimó a la pared y se sentó allí, respirando afanosamente. Betsabé tocó suelo delicadamente, pero ya su rostro estaba girado hacia una cueva cercana.

Tenemos compañía.- le anunció a Lara.

Ella no había oído nada, pero no hubiera sido inteligente discutir la percepción de la Nephilim, lo mismo que no hubiera discutido la de Kurtis. Empuñó la pistola y se dirigió hacia allí. Betsabé no se movió.

¿Tienes miedo? – se burló Lara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con una figura acurrucada en el suelo. Era una mujer casi desnuda, con la ropa hecha trizas y cubierta de sangre y suciedad, que se agarraba el cortísimo cabello mugriento con ambas manos y se lo iba arrancando en silencio. Le costó reconocerla al principio.

¡Giselle! – exclamó Lara, atónita.

Aquella criatura alzó la cabeza y clavó en ella una mirada de demente. Los ojos seguían siendo límpidos, verdes, pero una chispa de locura los animaba. Se quedó mirando fijamente a su enemiga durante unos instantes. Luego echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una ronca carcajada. Le faltaban varios dientes en la boca.

¿Tú también vienes a atormentarme, puta?- le espetó, con una voz que no parecía la suya - ¡Ven! – chilló, y lanzó un zarpazo en su dirección, una mano sucia de uñas rotas donde faltaba más de un dedo - ¡Ven aquí!

Lara podría haberla matado, o molido a patadas. Pero estaba absolutamente horrorizada. Giselle estaba loca, o eso parecía. Algo o alguien la había dejado en aquel estado, y por último aquello había acabado por afectar a su mente.

¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ella soltó otra risa monstruosa, se acuclilló y empezó a mecerse adelante y atrás, como un simio, y a canturrear por lo bajo:

Me ven, me oyen, me siguen… son miles de manos, ¿no sabes?... vienen a juzgaaaaarme uno detrás de otro y me tocan, me desnudan, me arrancan el pelo… me sacan los dientes, me cortan los dedos…la-la-la-la…

Volvió a reírse y balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía la piel azulada del frío y los labios y las ojeras amoratados. El cuerpo semidesnudo estaba cubierto de moratones, cortes y quemaduras.

Pobre, está chiflada.- dijo Lara.

Se giró hacia Betsabé, que observa la escena muy pálida.

Mi madre está pagando por todo lo que ha hecho. –dijo la Nephilim - Toda la gente que mató con sus experimentos y tratamientos ha estado viniendo a vengarse. Han hecho con ella lo que han querido. Ahora está enajenada. Ésta es su Senda Amarga, la que le estaba reservada desde el principio. Ella es el Ángel de la Muerte. Ahora, los muertos vienen a hacerle pagar.

De pronto, Giselle soltó un chillido. Se quedó mirando hacia ningún lugar en concreto y extendió los brazos, que empezó a sacudirse espasmódicamente:

¡No! ¡Vete! ¿A qué vienes? ¡Déjame! Ya me han hecho bastante… déjame… no me hagas daño… nooo…

Como poseída, se retorció por el suelo, tembló, chilló y se convulsionó espasmódicamente, como si alguien le estuviera dando una paliza. Sin motivo aparente empezó a salirse sangre por la boca, la nariz y los oídos. Lara se acercó pero fue detenida por Betsabé:

¡No la toques! Será peor.

¿Qué diablos….?

La venganza será continua. No los puedes ver, pero hay varios ahora mismo ahí. Déjala, es su castigo.

Lara se apartó. Sabía cuánto daño había hecho aquella mujer. Intentaba odiarla. Ella había ordenado torturar a Kurtis sin ninguna piedad, sólo por el gusto de vengarse. Había mandado asesinar a Vlad y dejado a Selma en estado vegetativo. Había tenido años encerrado a Marcus. Llevaba mucha sangre inocente anotada en su cuenta. Intentaba odiarla con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía sobreponerse a aquella sensación de horror, asco y compasión por un castigo que su mente no alcanzaba a comprender. Retrocedió.

Giselle estiró los brazos hacia ellas.

¡Quitádmelos de encima! ¡Decidles que se vayan!

Lo siento, Giselle. Te lo advertí. – siseó Betsabé – Ahora ni yo ni nadie podemos ayudarte.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Lara la siguió, girándose cada dos por tres. Los chillidos de la torturada fueron alejándose hasta que se extinguieron.

De modo que aquello era la Senda Amarga. Demasiado dolor.

¡A ti también te llegará tu hora! – murmuró Betsabé, mirando de reojo a Lara, que no la oyó.

(...)

Maddalena casi había muerto de terror cuando Kurtis había intentado suicidarse. Se había abalanzado sobre él, había gritado, le había golpeado, empujado y hasta intentado arrebatar aquella arma horrible de los dedos. Todo inútil. Él no podía verla ni sentirla. Pero de pronto, él se había quedado parado después de cortarse levemente la piel del cuello, y se había puesto a deambular y a hablar solo, como un loco. La pelirroja no había visto a Konstantin como tampoco aquella barahúnda de abortos. Era evidente que Kurtis estaba perdiendo el juicio. Aquello le dolía como si el daño fuera dirigido a ella misma.

Y más que le dolió después, cuando Moloch regresó.

El príncipe de todos los íncubos apareció poco tiempo después de la visita de Konstantin. Vino rodeado de varios íncubos, que se materializaron en el aire a pocos pasos de donde Kurtis descansaba. Él pareció no verlos.

_No creas que a estas alturas me engañas_, sonrió el demonio. _Serías capaz de hacerte el muerto y dejarte cortar varios dedos, para cuando estuviera distraído recogiéndolos, saltarme al cuello. ¿Quién te entrenó tan bien?_

Vosotros.- replicó Kurtis, sin mover un músculo.

Los demonios soltaron una sarta de risas crueles. Maddalena se estremeció. Estaba muy cerca de ellos. Un íncubo se giró y la miró directamente a la cara. Soltó un chillido.

_La Inocente está ahí_, indicó Moloch sin dejar de mirar a Kurtis. _Lleva un tiempo siguiéndote y tratando de cuidar de ti. Patético. Hoy vamos a hacer que se divierta como nunca._

Eres un cantamañanas, Moloch. – masculló Kurtis – Te gusta perder el tiempo conmigo, cuando tu auténtico problema es esa Nephilim.

_Mi auténtico problema sois los dos. Y sobretodo tú. No me he olvidado de las veces que me has hecho morder el polvo. _

Y encima rencoroso.

Se levantó de un salto. Los íncubos desplegaron inmediatamente las alas.

Sois seis contra uno. No es una lucha justa.

_Esto es el Infierno, amigo. Vete acostumbrando._

Maddalena volvió a gritar cuando los cinco íncubos se lanzaron sobre él. Moloch se apartó, sonriente, para contemplar su obra. Poco rato después Kurtis había logrado matar a tres, aunque sangraba por varias heridas nuevas y se veía en dificultades para que los otros dos le rodearan. Hizo falta un buen rato para que lograra abatir uno, pero en ese mismo momento el segundo le alcanzó de un coletazo en la nuca. Cayó desplomado sin un quejido, perdido el conocimiento de golpe.

_Perfecto._

A su palabra, otros seis íncubos surgieron de la nada y rodearon a su príncipe. Portaban estacas de madera, cuerdas y clavos. Moloch se inclinó y recogió el Churigai, que había quedado con las cuchillas abiertas.

_Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer._

¡No! – gritó Maddalena, que se arrojó sobre el cuerpo yaciente de Kurtis para tratar de protegerle. La visión de los clavos, grandes y oxidados, le hicieron pensar en lo que podía venir.

Su gesto no hizo sino divertir a los demonios, que soltaron carcajadas.

_Quitádmela de aquí. Sujetadla ahí delante, quiero que lo vea todo_.

Unas zarpas afiladas, unos brazos duros y escamosos, la arrancaron de ahí. Ella gritó, mordió, pataleó y escupió, pero fue inútil. Por más que se debatió no pudo soltarse del íncubo que la mantuvo sujeta y le susurraba crueldades al oído. No tuvo otra opción que contemplar impotente cómo aquellos seres hincaban cuatro estacas en el suelo y ataban a Kurtis a ellas, dejándolo tendido en forma de X. Con un tirón de las cuerdas, lo elevaron unos pocos centímetros sobre el suelo. Ni siquiera eso le hizo recobrar la conciencia.

Luego Moloch indicó que la trajeran. El íncubo la arrastró hasta allí y la puso de rodillas ante él.

_Dime, ¿amas a este hombre? ¿Más que a tu propia vida?_

Maddalena asintió, temblorosa. Luego exclamó:

¡Por favor, no le hagáis más daño!

_¿Te gustaría verte unida a él?_

¡Por favor!

_La Voz prometió entregártelo, ¿verdad? Pero… ¡cuánto tardan en cumplir sus promesas estos seres incorpóreos! Seguro que te mueres de impaciencia. Los íncubos somos más prácticos. Vamos a solucionar el problema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Te uniremos a él en el acto!_

Un íncubo tomó su brazo a la fuerza y la obligó a poner su mano sobre la de Kurtis, que estaba atada a una estaca. Maddalena, inconscientemente, se agarró con fuerza a aquella mano querida, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, aferró aquella mano febril y ensangrentada.

_Ah, perfecto. Y ahora la unión definitiva_.

Al ver que un íncubo traía un clavo y un martillo, ella empezó a gritar. Se retorció, tratando de huir, pero Moloch ahora sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, le impedía soltarse de la mano de Kurtis. El íncubo apoyó la punta del enorme y oxidado clavo en el delicado dorso de la mano de Maddalena y luego descargó el martillo sobre la cabeza del clavo.

Un dolor punzante, horrible, le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Gritó. Vinieron cuatro martillazos más. El clavo penetró en su mano y luego atravesó la de Kurtis, enterrándose en la madera de la estaca. La sangre le salpicó el rostro a ambos. El cuerpo de Kurtis se sacudió, como si el intenso dolor le estuviera reanimando.

_Ahora la otra. No, mujer, no vamos a dejarlo sin terminar._

Las risas sarcásticas de los íncubos le resonaron en los oídos. Luego, otros cuatro martillazos, cuatro latigazos de dolor insufrible, que casi la hicieron desmayarse. La dejaron clavada a las dos manos de Kurtis, él boca arriba, ella a su cabecera.

_Ahora sí estáis unidos de verdad_, dijo Moloch, y un coro de carcajadas monstruosas acompañó su comentario. Maddalena se dobló y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurtis, cubriéndole el rostro con sus cabellos. Él abrió entonces los ojos y miró confundido a su alrededor.

Moloch dio orden a los otros íncubos de retirarse. Se esfumaron sin más. Se quedó mirando satisfecho con su obra, disfrutando con el dolor y la confusión de la joven. La sangre ya había empapado las estacas y goteaba en el suelo. Su sangre, entremezclada con la de Kurtis.

¿Qué has hecho? – exclamó Kurtis, tratando de levantar la cabeza, girándola en dirección a Moloch - ¿Qué has hecho, desgraciado?

No se refería a él. Poco le importaba el dolor sordo y bombeante de las manos traspasadas, la posición incómoda e insufrible.

¿No podías dejarla a ella en paz? Esto es entre tú y yo.

_Pero ella quería estar contigo. ¿No la ves? ¡Ah! Ahora sí que puedes verla, ¿verdad?_

Las lágrimas ardientes de Maddalena le caían sobre la cara. Alzó la vista y la vio por primera vez desde que estaban allí.

Moloch avanzó hasta donde estaba él. Sostenía el Churigai en la mano. Se inclinó hacia Kurtis y le acercó las cuchillas al rostro.

_Suplica que tenga piedad de ti._

Estás enfermo. Suéltala a ella.

_Suplícame que la suelte. Llora un poquito. Me cansa que los tengas de acero. ¿Cómo te haré gritar? Ah, sí, tengo una idea._

La punta de la cuchilla acarició la mejilla de Kurtis. Magdalena gimió.

_Suplícame que tenga piedad, o te arranco los ojos con esto. Venga. Hazlo. _

Pobre imbécil.

_Te arrancaré primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Luego los pondré en un estuche y se los llevaré a esa puta inglesa. Venga. Suplica. Que te oiga algo y claro._

¿Por qué, por qué haces esto? – gritó ella, horrorizada.

_Él me ha humillado muchas veces_, gruñó el íncubo, _señalándose la cuenca vacía en su rostro, la última ve me arrancó este ojo. ¿Cómo dice vuestra ley? Ojo por ojo…_

No terminó la frase. Kurtis había cogido aire y le había escupido en toda la cara. Aquello acabó por destruir del todo el orgullo desmesurado de Moloch. Sin mediar palabra le aferró la cabeza de un zarpazo y manejó la cuchilla del Churigai con una precisión quirúrgica.

¡Por el amor de Dios! – gritó Maddalena.

Pero era ya tarde.

(...)

Un fuego líquido, sanguinolento, le atravesó la cabeza. Durante un momento tuvo la espantosa sensación de que el cráneo le reventaba por dentro y se le fragmentaba en mil pedazos. La negrura viscosa, ardiente, que llenaba su visión se derritió lentamente, y a través de sus resquicios surgió un espléndido rayo de luz, un aura brillante y magnífica, que lo llenó por completo. El pesar se le fue en un solo grito de dolor. Aquella claridad pura invadió su cuerpo y su mente y, poco a poco, todas las cosas empezaron a tomar forma. La realidad se onduló y extendió de nuevo, revestida de luz, de una luz blanca de resquicios amarillentos, que no dolía a la vista ni cansaba el alma.

No se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo torturado estaba siendo liberado hasta que sintió su espalda tocar el suelo. Oía llorar a una mujer cerca de él. Extendió las manos para tocarla y notó unas manos pequeñas, viscosas, perforadas como las suyas.

Me he… liberado… - oía sollozar a la mujer en intervalos de tiempo - … tranquilo… te estoy soltando… resiste un poco…

El dolor de las manos era punzante, pero sentía la cabeza como llena de algodón. La luz danzaba ante su rostro y distinguió, lentamente, la forma luminosa, suave, contorneada, de la mujer que lloraba, que le atendía.

Giulia.- murmuró.

Tranquilo… no te muevas… ahora, ahora te tapo…

Maddalena no dejó de llorar amargamente en su pugna de desclavarse una vez Moloch se retiró, llevándose aquellos preciosos ojos azules. Lloró de rabia y amargura mientras sacaba los clavos, se vendaba torpemente las manos y procedía a desatar y reclinar en el suelo aquel hombre que amaba más que a su vida.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?- balbuceó Kurtis, tratando de alzar una mano para tocarse el rostro. Maddalena le detuvo.

No, no te toques.- sollozó – Kurtis… Moloch te… te ha arrancado los ojos… estás, estás ciego, Kurtis…

No podía ser. No tenía sentido. Él veía luz, mucha luz. Todo era luz, Maddalena era luz.

Pero yo veo… todo está lleno de luz, Giulia…

Ella no le escuchaba. Sólo podía llorar y tratar de retener la sangre que se le vertía a borbotones de las cuencas vacías, de los párpados destrozados, y murmurar:

Tranquilo, tranquilo… voy a vendarte… te pondré una tela… no sufras, estoy aquí, voy a guiarte, no te abandonaré, lo juro, amor mío…

Kurtis alzó las manos y se tocó el rostro empapado en sangre. ¿Era posible que aquello hubiera ocurrido?

Giulia, ahora lo entiendo… es la Luz… ¡estoy viendo la Luz!

Ella no escuchaba. Rasgó una tira de su blusa, la dobló en varios pliegues y vendó el rostro de Kurtis, cubriendo su espantosa mutilación. Luego le abrazó y le besó repetidas veces los labios ensangrentados. Él estaba demasiado aturdido como para darse cuenta.

No dejas de sangrar.- se lamentó ella – No sé qué hacer…

Kurtis recuperó su tono frío y seguro.

No dejaré de sangrar. Me ha sacado los ojos con el Churigai. Las heridas que provoca esa arma nunca curan. Siempre sangraré.

Se levantó, ayudado por Maddalena.

Tenemos que seguir. Ahora… ahora sé qué debo hacer.- murmuró.

Deberías descansar. Te han torturado… debemos descansar los dos.

Él negó vehementemente con la cabeza. No. Ella no podía entenderlo. Veía, veía la Luz, veía las cosas bajo la forma que la Luz les daba. Por primera vez, lo veía todo claro.

Éste es el sacrificio del que mi padre me habló.- dijo a Maddalena, sin que ella lograra entender nada – Mis ojos, mi visión, a cambio de la Luz. Ahora lo entiendo.

Bajo la venda seguían cayendo regueros de sangre, que descendían por sus mejillas y goteaban en su pecho. Espesas lágrimas de sangre.


	48. Chapter 47: Sentencia

**Capítulo 47 – Sentencia**

El valle al fondo del desfiladero acabó en otra gruta, opuesta al lugar donde habían dejado a la enajenada Giselle. Lara encendió una linterna que se había llevado – y que hasta el momento, le había sido de poca utilidad – y se internó en la oscuridad, con la mano cerca de la cartuchera. Betsabé le seguía a cierta distancia. Había dejado de levitar y ahora caminaba, las piedras del suelo hacían estragos en sus blancos pies, pero no parecía notar nada.

A Lara le gustó entrar en el lugar subterráneo, cuando cualquier otro hubiera dado media vuelta y hubiera salido corriendo, por lo tétrico y asfixiante de la atmosfera de aquella galería rocosa que descendía hacia las entrañas de la tierra. Ella, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Era la llana, vacía extensión que había recorrido hasta aquel momento, lo que lograba ponerla nerviosa, al no saber cómo orientarse ni si estaba yendo hacia algún lado. Por lo menos allí sólo había un único camino posible.

A su espalda, notó el respirar nervioso de Betsabé. Ya que no podía verla, esbozó una amplia mueca de sarcasmo. Qué poco se parecía aquella criatura a su padre. La idea de imaginarse a Karel nervioso o angustiado por algo le provocaba hilaridad. Pero más que eso, lo que era risible era pensar que aquella zorra debía saber lo que estaba a punto de pasarles y en lugar de hacer algo o advertirle para estar prevenida se limitaba a atormentarse y temblar. Patético.

- No me creerías si te contara lo que te va a pasar en breve.- respondió Betsabé a sus pensamientos, con voz cansada – Y mi padre era un Nephilim puro, no un semihíbrido humano como yo. Él no podía tener sentimientos.

- Disculpa, divina. – se burló Lara, oteando la oscuridad – Pero no te he dado permiso para leerme el pensamiento.

- Es involuntario. Además las personas engreídas como tú gritan tanto al pensar que todos los demonios de la Vorágine deben haberte oído.

- Mejor.

El túnel seguía descendiendo. Tanteó la pared rocosa para ir guiándose. En otras ocasiones no hubiera ido tan lenta, pero aquel incipiente, nuevo y extraño peso que sentía en el vientre la hacía ser instintivamente precavida. Además, debía ser cosa de aquella explosión incontrolada de hormonas el que se encontrara en un estado obnubilado, como aletargado, el que estuviera tan relajada, tan tranquila, como si no estuviera dando vueltas por el mismísimo infierno, sin saber adónde ir y con una profetisa agorera de desgracias pegada a los talones que, ahora lo sabía, se iba a limitar a mirar cómo la masacraban, por no hablar de que no sabía ni tan sólo si Kurtis estaba vivo o muerto o qué le podría haber pasado…

_Ya basta, imbécil. Eres una estúpida. Siempre te las has sabido arreglar muy bien sola y ahora no tiene por qué ser diferente_, se recriminó interiormente. _Es sólo otro maldito antro con otras escasas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Ya has pasado por esto miles de veces. Si te equivocas, te mueres, pero antes de que eso pase intentaremos algo._

¿Qué ha sido del Cetro? – inquirió de repente, sin dejar de avanzar y de mirar al frente – Todo este embrollo fue a raíz de ese maldito trasto. Sería una pena que lo hubieras perdido, después de todos los disgustos que está dando.

Está a buen recaudo.- dijo Betsabé - Junto con los Orbes y el Fragmento. Serán usados en cuanto sea conveniente.

La dejadez con que la Nephilim respondía facilitaba mucho el acceso a sonsacarle información. Claro que ello podía deberse en que realmente eso no importaba, puesto que no iba a cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Si había algo que fastidiaba a Lara más que otra cosa en el mundo, era no tener certeza sobre el futuro y no ser plena dueña de sus acciones.

Alto.- exclamó, parándose en seco. Tendió el brazo hacia delante, apuntando al frente, y realizó un barrido con la linterna - ¿Quién hay ahí?

No había notado el menor cambio, pero ahora tenia la certeza de que había alguien allí delante. Miró de reojo a Betsabé sin perder el campo central de visión, y vio a la Nephilim fruncir el ceño desconcertada, como si aquello fuera imprevisto incluso para ella.

_Moloch, Señor de los Íncubos y Príncipe de los Demonios_, respondió una voz de pesadilla desde la oscuridad. Lara tensó los músculos. _Vengo a traerte un valioso regalo de tu gran amor._

(...)

_Día 30 en la Vorágine_.

_Quizá debería llamarlo nueva etapa en el valle rocoso, ya que el desierto vacío ha quedado atrás. No hay duda alguna de que los malignos seres que rigen esta horrible dimensión lo han querido así. _

_Temo por la vida de Lara. Realmente está desprotegida, aunque ella crea que no. Confía plenamente en su capacidad, pero no va a ser suficiente esta vez. Temo lo que puede pasar, y eso nos va a conducir al desastre._

_Betsabé… ¿qué haces? ¡Reacciona! Aún estás a tiempo… debes cambiar, debes rebelarte… no puede ser que acabes obedeciéndola. No puede ser que hayas creído sus promesas lisonjeras. Destruirás seres inocentes y todo para ir a languidecer en la misma oscuridad que Ella._

_Te mancharás las manos de sangre, tú que eres pura e inocente…_

_(...)_

Ten cuidado. Ahí delante está Giselle Boaz, y está totalmente trastornada.

Maddalena parpadeó y miró sorprendida a Kurtis. El rostro del hombre se mantenía impasible e inexpresivo, al menos lo que podía verse tras las gruesa tela que tapaba las cuencas mutiladas de los ojos y los regueros de sangre de las mejillas. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de que Kurtis seguía viendo, e incluso veía mejor, que antes de perder los ojos. No podía explicarlo, pero así parecía ser. Aún así se resistía de asumirlo y seguía tratando de guiarle. Le cogió del brazo y escrutó la oscuridad en el valle de roca, pero no vio nada.

Lara está cerca.- dictaminó Kurtis – Vamos a pasar. Mantente detrás de mí.

Lara, Lara, Lara… siempre Lara. ¿Acaso Lara había estado con él cuando le habían torturado y mutilado? ¿Acaso Lara le había curado las heridas, le cambiaba la venda de los ojos arrancándose su propia ropa al no tener nada mejor? ¿Habían perforado las manos de Lara con clavos? El dolor de las manos heridas se acentuó al sentir la furia que la invadía por dentro.

La mano de Kurtis se le puso en el hombro y la apretó con fuerza.

Reserva esa rabia para sobrevivir, Giulia.

Ella tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

¿Puedes oír lo que pienso?

Ahora sí.

Pronto comenzó a distinguir algo ahí delante. Una figura estaba acurrucada contra la altísima pared de roca, agazapada y retraída sobre sí misma. Una figura semidesnuda y ensangrentada que temblaba como un vello de seda expuesto a un viento cortante. Hizo gesto instintivo de correr a ayudarla, pero el brazo de Kurtis se disparó como un resorte y la agarró con tanta fuerza que la dejó plantada en el sitio.

Ni se te ocurra.

¡Está malherida!

No sabes cómo va a reaccionar. En ese estado, es incluso más peligrosa que antes.

Dieron un respingo, porque en ese momento Giselle se levantó de un salto. Le debían quedar cuatro a cinco jirones de tela colgando del torturado cuerpo, pero no parecía reparar en ello ni le daba vergüenza. Les escrutó con la mirada, que seguía siendo límpida y brillante, en un rostro tumefacto y lleno de cortes que daba una impresión espantosa. Podía estar muy loca, pero distinguió perfectamente a su odiado enemigo. Soltó un chillido que sonó a silbido desairado entre los huecos de la dentadura rota y saltó hacia delante esgrimiendo las uñas. Maddalena soltó un grito e instintivamente tendió a cubrir a Kurtis, pero Giselle no llegó muy lejos. Casi al instante una fuerza invisible la frenó y lanzó hacia atrás, estampándola contra la pared.

¡Basta! – gritó, pese a todo.

¿Por qué? – dijo Kurtis con frialdad – Ella no fue muy amable conmigo.

Pero, pese a todo…

Tranquila, sólo me estaba defendiendo.

Giselle se repantigó en el suelo unos instantes, que aprovecharon para pasar cautelosamente a su lado, sin darle la espalda. Con un respingo, la mujer se incorporó de nuevo y alargó la mano, atrapando el tobillo de la pelirroja, que soltó un grito y se apresuró a desasirse. Ya no parecía tener ganas de luchas, porque dejó caer el brazo desmayadamente. De sus labios encostrados brotó un quejido:

Maldito hijo de puta…

Kurtis no tuvo la menor duda de que se refería a él. Se giró para encararla. La mujer, al verle, empezó a arrastrarse, clavando en él su mirada de odio. Se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que le daba lástima, después de lo que le había hecho aquella mujer. Ni siquiera en aquel momento sentía que tenía derecho a matarla. Ni que fuera por desquite.

Giselle se replegó caracoleando como una serpiente y se quedó de rodillas, escrutando a su enemigo. Luego siseó:

Casi me matan, todos esos cabrones… pero ¡ah! No han podido acabar conmigo… yo soy más fuerte… decían que estaban en su derecho… que yo les había matado… ¿vienes tú también a cobrarte tu deuda?

Kurtis sacudió la cabeza.

Estás acabada. La Luz a tu alrededor es negra.- se dio media vuelta – Sólo te queda arrastrarte y morir como un perro.

La mujer soltó un siseo amenazador. Le aparecieron espumarajos en la comisura de la boca. Maddalena se adelantó, asustada:

¡Está chiflada! ¡Vámonos!

¿Por qué vienen a mí y no a ti, eh? – aulló Giselle – Vienen a mí a destruirme… y tú, que eres un asesino y un violador… ¿dónde están tus muertos? ¿Te han arrancado ellos los ojos?

Asesino, sí.- respondió Kurtis – Violador, jamás.

¡Vámonos! - gritó Maddalena agarrándolo del brazo.

¿Cuál es tu castigo entonces? ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? - estaba gritando a pleno pulmón - ¡No puede ser que quedes sin castigo! ¡Mataste a un ángel, impío! Mataste a un ser divino…

Kurtis se giró y emprendió el camino hacia el interior de la garganta, con Maddalena todavía prendida de su brazo. Durante un instante, los improperios de Giselle les siguieron. Luego, un ruido raspante y constante contra el suelo les notificó que, mal que fuera arrastrándose, les estaba siguiendo.

(...)

Cuando Moloch surgió de la oscuridad, Lara dio un respingo y sus pupilas se dilataron. Ni en la más febril imaginación de cualquier pintor fantástico podría haberse generado una criatura semejante al horror que era el Príncipe de los Íncubos. Aquella especie de hombre reptiliano con cabeza animalesca no se le hubiera podido ocurrir a nadie. Su espantosa sonrisa era aun tanto más siniestra cuanto que le faltaba uno de lo ojos, vaciado recientemente a juzgar por la pulpa gelatinosa que todavía se vertía por su escamosa mejilla.

_¿Te asusto, querida?_, dijo el demonio con voz ronca, satisfecho al captar la mirada horrorizada de Lara, _¿Quizá otra forma a la que estés más acostumbrada te sentaría mejor?_

De pronto la figura alada que era se desdibujó ante los ojos de las dos mujeres y adoptó la figura y el aspecto de Kurtis, un Kurtis desnudo que le dirigió una procaz sonrisa, con los azulados ojos revestidos de un fulgor maligno que no tenía el Kurtis real.

_¿Te gusto más así?,_ extendió la mano y rozó malintencionadamente el brazo de Lara, que dio otro respingo y retrocedió. _¿Cómo, me rechazas? Poco le rechazabas a él cuando se metía por las noches en tu cuarto, ¿eh, putilla?_

Esto es grotesco, Moloch.- sentenció Betsabé, dando un paso al frente – Acaba ya con esta inútil comedia.

El íncubo esbozó una sonrisa de desprecio.

_Vaya, ¡pero si es mi nueva rival! Patéticamente oculta tras ese envoltorio de carne humana. La virgen que habla con la boca pequeña pero con los ojos se hace la puerca, ¿eh?_ Se giró hacia Lara y le dijo: _¿Sabes cuántas noches os espió mientras tú y tu Lux Veritatis hacíais guarradas juntos?_

Un intenso rubor subió a las mejillas prístinas de la Nephilim, quien entre dientes siseó:

Tus días de gloria tocan a su fin, Moloch.

_¡Oh!,_ exclamó el íncubo, como si aquello no le afectara, y dio dos pasos hacia ella. _Eres una bella criatura insatisfecha. Pero eso que tú quieres yo puedo dártelo, querida._

Dio un manotazo en su dirección, tratando de agarrarla, pero de un salto Betsabé se puso fuera de su alcance, levantó un brazo y estiró dos dedos, los cuales se prendieron fuego, con unas llamas azuladas y frías.

Si me tocas – sentenció ella amenazante – te abraso vivo.

Al parecer su amenaza era seria ya que con una sonrisa taimada, Moloch retrocedió. De algún modo un ser como él tenía algo que temer de Betsabé, anotó Lara mentalmente, sin dejar de analizar a uno y otro, cosa que valía la pena recordar.

_Siempre puedo consolarme con la puta humana_, estaba diciendo el íncubo. _Me han dicho que eres orgullosa, Lara Croft, pero, ¿hasta qué punto eres orgullosa? ¿Te lo harías conmigo?_

A Lara le dio la impresión de que todo aquello era un juego desagradable montado por aquel ser horrible que se servía del aspecto de Kurtis, pero, ¿con qué propósito?

- Creo que una rata de alcantarilla me vendría mejor.- respondió tajantemente, y al ver que se le acercaba, alzó la pistola y le apuntó con ella - Quieto ahí, o te descerrajo la boca de un tiro.

El falso Kurtis abrió enormemente sus ojos con una fingida expresión de inocencia.

_¿Me dispararías a mí, a tu gran amor?_

Tú no eres él. No le llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

Nunca lo hubiera dicho. Acababa de tocar la fibra sensible, si es que la había, de aquel monstruo. El rostro se le deformó en una expresión cruel, horrenda, que no cuajaba con las facciones de Kurtis, y siseó:

_Claro que no soy él,_ _porque yo todavía tengo ojos_.

La forma en que dijo aquello hizo que un desagradable escalofrío le subiera por la espalda y una desagradable presión le cerrara la boca del estómago. Con todo, no vaciló, siguió empuñando la pistola con mano firme y atravesando con la mirada a su oponente.

_Ah_, cuánto orgullo, sonrió el íncubo. _Qué inmenso placer va a tener someterte. Pero no quiero distraerme del propósito principal de mi visita. He venido a traerte esto._

Y le tendió una pequeña caja roja que había sacado a saber de dónde. Lara la tomó, mientras otra imagen terrible, lejana, le volvía a la mente, aquel momento en que le había sido entregada una caja de cartón con los dedos cortados de Radha. En aquel momento había estado aterrorizada porque había esperado algo diferente como contenido. Incluso se había sentido culpable de sentirse aliviada de que no fuera aquello. Pero ahora no pudo evitar que le temblaran las manos al guardar la pistola y tratar de abrir la caja, porque ya sabía que sus temores iban a verse confirmados.

- No abras esa caja. – dijo entonces Betsabé – No sigas su juego.

Pero era tarde. Cuando vislumbró el contenido de la misma - un par de ojos arrancados, sanguinolentos, los mismos ojos azules de los que se había enamorado tiempo atrás – sintió un nudo en la garganta y un tremendo ardor en los ojos. Trató de controlarse, pese a que estaba temblando como una hoja, y apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas para no dejar escapar el sollozo que pugnaba por salirle del pecho. Ante todo, no soltar la caja.

_Mira cómo lucha por mantener su dignidad_, suspiró Moloch con fingido pesar. _Los humanos son tan débiles, incluso los que se las dan de orgullosos y fuertes como esta mujer. Vamos, querida, puedes llorar un poco, no se lo contaremos a nadie, ¿verdad, Hija Bendita?,_ el título de la Nephilim sonó burlón y sarcástico. _Ah, qué divertido. Se los tuve que arrancar, ¿sabes? Ese Lux Veritatis ya me había humillado anteriormente, y juré que me cobraría la humillación. Me miraba con aires de superioridad, así que le arranqué los ojos. ¡Uf, fue tan placentero hacerlo! Y con su propia arma, de modo que ese cerdo ya no parará de sangrar. Suerte que tiene a la puta humana esa a su lado para guiarlo, ¡de lo contrario iría dándose de trompicones contra todas partes…! Pero, ¿qué haces?_

Mientras luchaba por no oír el discurso de Moloch, que la estaba hiriendo sin que pudiera evitarlo, había tomado uno de los ojos ensangrentados y lo sostenía con el pulgar y el índice. De pronto, ante la estupefacta mirada del íncubo y de la Nephilim, se lo puso en la boca y lo engulló, y también hizo lo propio con el otro.

Betsabé se giró, asqueada, mientras la sacudía una arcada.

¡_Puaj!,_ se rió Moloch, _¡Qué asco! A ver si va a ser verdad eso de que lo harías con una rata… mira que es asqueroso…_

Sus ojos – sentenció Lara con la voz ronca de dolor – son lo más limpio que ha tocado este maldito infierno desde que nacisteis vosotros y yo.

Se esforzaba por reprimir las lágrimas delante de sus enemigos, pero era una batalla perdida. Las notó deslizándose, ardientes, por sus mejillas, mientras se llevaba de nuevo la mano a la pistola. Betsabé la observaba, boquiabierta, fascinada por la intensidad de unos sentimientos que ella no podía, que jamás podría, sentir.

_Ésta_, dijo Moloch, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Betsabé, _supo lo que había pasado en el momento en que le arranqué los ojos, y no te dijo nada a propósito. Es más, cuando lo supo, se rió bien a gusto._

¡No me reía! – exclamó Betsabé con amargura - ¡No me reía!

Pero Lara no escuchaba. Tendió la pistola y con un gesto mecánico disparó dos tiros, y acertó uno en la frente de Kurtis-Moloch y otro en la de Betsabé. Luego dio media vuelta y bajó el túnel, con los ojos emborronados por el pesar. Oyó un gemido de dolor y un grito de estupor mezclado con rabia, que no llegó a identificar porque le zumbaban los oídos.

_Así no vas a matarnos, querida_, siseó la voz del íncubo muy cerca, demasiado cerca de ella_. Tus ridículas balas nos hacen cosquillas._

Se giró rápidamente, pero era tarde. El zarpazo de Moloch la alcanzó en pleno rostro y la arrojó al suelo. La pistola voló de su mano, pero con igual rapidez desenfundó el cuchillo largo que llevaba atado en el muslo. El íncubo de arrojó sobre ella – había recuperado su forma original – y acercó su espantosa sonrisa a su cara, pero de pronto soltó un rugido de dolor. Lara le había hundido el cuchillo en la membrana del ala izquierda, y sin detenerse desgarró el tejido hasta alcanzar una de las finas articulaciones y quebrarla con un giro de muñeca. Aquello ocasionó un dolor más que insoportable a Moloch, y la serpiente que dormitaba enroscada en su cuerpo pareció percibirlo, pues de repente abrió los rojizos ojos y disparó la cabeza en dirección a Lara, hundiéndole los colmillos en el cuello con saña. Aquel enorme ofidio tenía una fuerza increíble, porque con una torsión sacudió a Lara, obligándola a soltar el cuchillo, y la empujó haciéndola rodar a un lado.

Moloch se elevó, furibundo, con las alas desplegadas, y se arrancó con un gesto de furia el cuchillo, mientras la serpiente se enrollaba de nuevo y cerraba los ojos. Para desolación de Lara, aquella herida que creía haberle debilitado se fue cerrando lentamente, dejando el ala intacta. Luego recordó que sólo había dos armas que podían dañar a un demonio: el cristal del Orbe, y el Churigai de Kurtis.

_Puta_, sonrió el íncubo. _Te voy a hacer tragar ese orgullo._

Ella se incorporó de un salto y blandió el cuchillo. Moloch soltó una carcajada. Le gustaban los humanos atrevidos. Siempre reportaban más diversión. Y más si era una mujer. Y más si era la puta de aquel Lux Veritatis, lo cual iba a ser un plan perfecto. Él, en realidad, sólo estaba cumpliendo órdenes estrictas recibidas de una autoridad superior, pero nada le impedía divertirse antes. Y dado que los demonios de su especie se dedicaban a adoptar formas humanas para seducir o violar mujeres humanas, a la par que los súcubos lo hacían con los hombres, la idea de una humana orgullosa, altiva y desafiante le excitaba sobremanera. Iba a ser un absoluto placer dominarla y humillarla.

Se arrojó sobre ella lanzando un rugido. Lara hizo una finta hacia un lado y blandió la hoja, La primera estocada hizo saltar algunas escamas del brazo del demonio. Ya no tenía miedo. Aquel ser la había aterrado en un principio, pero ahora sólo le producía una indecible repugnancia. Pensó en los ojos de Kurtis, mutilados, que ella había devorado para evitar que nadie los profanara más, y la rabia le concedió toda la fuerza que necesitaba. La segunda estocada, bien acertada, rebanó de un golpe la cabeza de la serpiente. Moloch se detuvo al notar la serpiente convulsionarse a su alrededor, el ofidio decapitado se desprendió de su cuerpo y tras unos estertores, quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

_¡Freya!_, rugió Moloch, furioso, _¡Has matado a mi Freya!_

Lara sonrió sarcástica y se llevó los dedos a la mordedura del cuello, de la cual manaba un reguero diminuto de sangre que estaba empapando su ropa. Afortunadamente, parecía no ser una especie venenosa… si es que se trataba de una especie natural.

Moloch barrió el suelo furiosamente, agitando las alas, y se propulsó contra Lara. El placaje la estrelló contra la pared, dejándola aturdida unos segundos, que Moloch aprovechó para agarrarle el brazo del cuchillo y mantenerla inmóvil presionando su hombro contrario contra la pared. El demonio acercó su rostro a ella tanto que podía sentir su fétido aliento, y de pronto sacó la lengua viscosa y caliente, y le lamió ampliamente el rostro desde el cuello, pasando por la mejilla, hasta la sien. Ella giró el rostro, conteniendo una arcada.

_¿Cómo? ¿Te doy asco, querida?_

Por encima de las alas membranosas de su captor Lara vio a Betsabé, que no había intervenido en ningún momento para defenderla, pero que observaba la escena con una mezcla de horror y compasión. Se preguntó si el que no moviera un dedo por ayudarla formaba parte del plan, pero pasara lo que pasara, estaba decidida a no suplicar ayuda a nadie, y menos a ella.

Moloch se pegó más a ella, y volvió a lamerle el rostro. Notó contra el muslo algo duro, y descubrió, aturdida, que se trataba de un falo semejante al de los varones humanos, solo que aquél tenía un tamaño desproporcionado y estaba cubierto de escamas afiladas. Trató de forcejear pero la fuerza del íncubo era descomunal.

_Vamos a ver, eres muy resistente, muy orgullosa. Muy valiente. ¿Cuánto eres capaz de aguantar sin gritar de dolor?_

No había acabado de decir esto cuando la zarpa que aferraba su brazo derecho, el del cuchillo, empezó hacer un movimiento lento de rotación, forzando a su brazo a doblarse con el. El antebrazo giró lentamente hasta alcanzar el tope que la articulación del codo, pero no se detuvo ahí. Siguió girando. Lara soltó un jadeo de dolor. Los dedos, temblorosos y sin fuerza, soltaron el cuchillo, que cayó con un tintineo al suelo.

_Tic-tac-tic-tac_, siseó Moloch en su oído. _Tienes que gritar un poquito, querida, sólo un poquito. Suplícame que no te retuerza más el brazo. Venga, mujer, si no puedes soportarlo. ¿O querrás que llegue a romperte el brazo?_

El dolor se volvió horrible, insoportable. Lara giró el rostro y apretó los dientes. Una sensación de horror y desamparo le llenó por dentro al comprender las intenciones de Moloch, y en silencio gritó el nombre de Kurtis, deseando que estuviera allí. La articulación estaba al límite y un latigazo de dolor la recorrió de nuevo.

_En cuanto grites, te dejo el bracito quieto. Palabra de Moloch, Señor de los Íncubos. Venga querida, colabora un poco, a ver cómo me lloras…_

Más presión. Y más. Y más. Lara cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de evadirse, de no pensar en aquello, pero no podía, aquel dolor había pasado a ser el centro de su ser. Reprimió un sollozo de dolor, resistió hasta el último instante, y entonces Moloch, con una sonrisa cruel, dio un brusco giro final. El brazo se le partió limpiamente por una zona anterior al codo.

Entonces sí gritó. Pero le sonó como si no saliera de lo más profundo de su ser. Le pareció que era otra persona la que gritaba de ese modo tan horrible.

_Lástima, demasiado tarde_, dictaminó Moloch_, Sois tan frágiles, los humanos…_

De un tirón la arrojó al suelo. Cayó sobre el brazo roto. Volvió a gritar. El dolor era demencial, no le dejaba pensar. Creyó ver su brazo en una posición horrible, doblado hacia dentro en lugar de hacia fuera del codo como era normal, pero tenía la vista borrosa. Aspiró aire a jadeos y se replegó en el suelo. No le dio tregua. Notó una zarpa aferrándola por los cabellos que la forzó a alzar la cabeza. El demonio retorció sañudamente la trenza de Lara y tiró de ella, obligándole a mirarlo.

_¿Ya te has dado cuenta de que voy en serio, no? Ahora veamos cómo va… ¿no querrás que te arranque el cuero cabelludo, verdad? ¿Llegaría a tanto tu orgullo?_

Otro tirón le hizo saltar las lágrimas. Pudo vislumbrar a su lado la figura de Betsabé, que decía:

¡Basta, Moloch! ¡Esto no es necesario!

_¿Cómo, te compadeces de esta puta? Explícamelo._

Tratando de ignorar el dolor, Lara tanteó con su brazo sano la cartuchera izquierda. Por suerte en cuanto a manejo de armas era ambidiestra.

Tiene que llegar viva hasta el Trono de la Madre. Son las órdenes, lo sabes.

_¡Bah, esto no la matará! ¡Tengo derecho a divertirme!_

¿Quieres que la ofrenda tenga un aspecto realmente lamentable cuando la entreguemos a Ella? ¿Eso es lo que veneras a la Diosa?

_¡Moloch sólo venera a Moloch!_, siseó el monstruo.

Eres un blasfemo.

_Y tú, princesa, no eres ni la sombra de tu padre. ¡Ése sí era un demonio del que enorgullecerse!_

Lara aspiró aire y contó hasta tres. De pronto, se movió con sorprendente velocidad. Eran fuerzas nacidas de la desesperación. De un tirón se soltó de la zarpa de Moloch, aunque una buena parte de su cabello se arrancó, quedando entre las uñas del demonio. Dio la vuelta a la pistola y descargó un culatazo con todas sus fuerzas contra la boca del íncubo. No se paró a mirar cómo le hacía trizas la dentadura. Giró rápidamente y apartó a Betsabé con un violento codazo de su brazo sano, para luego enfilar en dirección túnel abajo, corriendo con toda su alma, y tratando de sobreponerse al atroz dolor del brazo roto, que sostenía contra su torso. Corrió hacia no sabía dónde y sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad.

(...)

Se detuvo, con el corazón palpitante, y agudizó el oído. No se oída nada. Parecía que no le habían seguido, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

De pronto, una violenta punzada de dolor en el vientre la hizo doblarse. Se apoyó en la pared, jadeando, y esperó a que remitiera. Quería seguir adelante, pero en lugar de ello le fallaron las piernas y se desplomó en el suelo.

Lo que había experimentado era una contracción. Cerró los ojos, agotada, y se acurrucó, abrazándose con el brazo sano, mientras susurraba:

Ahora no, por favor, resiste un poco, podemos salir adelante…

Por primera vez le hablaba a la criatura que llevaba en las entrañas, el hijo de Kurtis, el suyo propio. Había sobrevivido hasta aquel momento, no podía morirse ahora. Porque si las contracciones seguían, abortaría. Y en aquellas circunstancias eso equivalía a morir, morir desangrada.

Aunque no sabía si eso sería mejor.

Hundió el rostro en su brazo sano, temblando. Odiaba aquella sensación de impotencia y debilidad, que no había experimentado hasta ahora. Tenía miedo, estaba totalmente aterrada. No sabía dónde estaba, no tenía ningún objetivo, y estaba a merced de unos seres atroces y violentos contra los que sus armas habituales, la inteligencia, la agilidad física y sus armas de fuego, no servían absolutamente de nada. Estaba indefensa, absolutamente indefensa.

Experimentó otra contracción.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, rompió a llorar.

(...)

_Día 30 en la Vorágine. Segunda parte._

_Lara está sentenciada._

Le temblaba la mano cuando lo escribió. Acto seguido, dejó caer el lápiz y se ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Oh Luz Bendita – sollozó Marcus, el Sabio – ayúdanos…

(...)

Los oyó aparecer a su alrededor, pero no se movió. Todo su interés estaba concentrado en sí misma, en su interior, en retener a aquella criatura que su cuerpo maltrecho ya no podía soportar. Por ello, cuando alzó la mirada para contemplar a sus verdugos, lo hizo con una mirada fría, desprovista de emoción. Las lágrimas ya se le habían secado.

La sonrisa malévola de Moloch, con un par de colmillos desprendidos y muchos otros rotos, la recibió en primer término. Pero tras él había varios íncubos, y a su alrededor otros tanto, puede que veinte. No se veía a Betsabé por ningún lado.

_Buf, mirad esa cara_, dijo Moloch. _¿No parece muy escarmentada, verdad?_

_Yo diría que sigue igual de tozuda. Vamos a tener que educarla un poco_, añadió otro íncubo con malevolencia.

¿Por qué? – dijo Lara en voz alta e inexpresiva.

Moloch sonrió de nuevo.

_Esto es el infierno, querida, ¿qué esperabas? Has venido a recibir la más suprema de todas las lecciones. Aquí te vas a purificar amargamente de todos tus pecados. Y nosotros somos tu personal disciplinario. Además me encanta hacerte morder el polvo, porque eso será lo que más haga sufrir a ese Lux Veritatis, hijo de la gran puta, más que arrancarle los ojos._

Qué cobardes.- masculló Lara. – Venid a por mí, ¡pues!

Se oyó una risa múltiple, espantosa, que le taladró los oídos.

_Nosotros enviamos a un Golem para que te diera un aviso_, reveló uno de los íncubos, _un Golem hecho con el cuerpo de un hombre muerto y el espíritu lascivo del humano Giacomo Sciarra, que se prestó fácilmente a ello. Entonces le venciste, querida, pero, ¿podrás vencernos a todos nosotros ahora?_

Ella serró los dientes. Si iba a morir, no lo haría sin luchar. Y si aquellos seres repugnantes pretendían abusar de ella, no sería porque ella no lo habría intentado todo. De modo que cuando se acercaron a ella, puso en marcha una táctica pensada en aquel momento: encendió una bengala con el brazo sano y la arrojó contra el primer íncubo. Afortunadamente, prendió fuego en contacto con la piel aceitose del horrible ser. El íncubo aulló y al batir las alas, propagó el fuego a su compañero. En la confusión Lara aprovechó para escabullirse, arrojando un par de bengalas más contra los que trataban de retenerla. Pronto, los íncubos fueron una masa de antorchas móviles. Ya creía haberse librado cuando una zarpa agarró su tobillo y tiró de ella.

La caída fue dolorosa. Su boca impactó contra el suelo rocoso y se partió el labio inferior. Tosió la sangre contra el suelo y escupió un par de dientes, pero ya se disponía a incorporarse cuando una zarpa potente la agarró de la cabeza, se la levantó en el aire, y luego se la estrelló de nuevo contra el suelo. El golpe fue terrible. Notó que el frágil tabique de la nariz se le rompía al impacto y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor.

Lo último que notó, antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, es que algo la agarraba por el tobillo y empezaba a arrastrarla por el suelo como un cordero muerto. El último pensamiento, fue un grito desesperado dirigido a Kurtis.

(...)

_Que la Luz se apiade de ella_, escribió Marcus. Luego, recogió su tomo, e inició el lento descenso hacia el Trono de la Madre.


	49. Capítulo 48: Sacrificio

**Capítulo 48 – Sacrificio**

- ¡Maldita sea!

Furioso, Kurtis descargó un puñetazo contra la dura roca. Sólo logró despellejarse los nudillos. Luego se giró, impotente y se llevó las manos a la dolorida cabeza.

Maddalena observaba con horror las huellas que habían quedado en el suelo. Gotas de sangre esparcidas aquí y allá, las pistolas de Lara, abandonadas en el suelo, un cuchillo largo, y lo peor, una mata de cabellos castaños con trozos de piel pegados. Kurtis tomó aquel mechón de melena, que reconoció por el tacto y el aroma.

- Esto es cosa de Moloch.- sentenció – Debería haberlo matado cuando tuve la ocasión.

Tenía la voz llena de resentimiento. Se giró de nuevo hacia la pared, aquella pared en la que acababa el túnel, y la golpeó de nuevo.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Maddalena - ¡Te estás haciendo daño!

Le corría la sangre por el brazo, pero no le importaba.

- Esta pared no estaba aquí antes.- masculló – La han puesto para no dejarme pasar. Para que no pueda alcanzarla.

Lo que le desesperaba es que Lara estaba en evidente peligro. La había oído gritar, llamarlo con total claridad. Había sido silenciada y ahora no la oía, pero podía percibirla cerca. Rara vez se había sentido más alterado que en aquel momento, pero pugnó por controlarse. No podía horadar la roca a puñetazos.

- Hay que encontrar otro camino.- determinó, y retrocedió hasta la salida del túnel. Allí vio llegar, arrastrándose, a la constante Giselle, pero apenas le dedicó una mirada. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzó las piernas e inspiró profundamente.

La pelirroja se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con suavidad.

- Una vez, hace tiempo, - respondió él, tratando de dotar su voz con la mayor tranquilidad posible - perdí a Lara. Fue secuestrada por los mercenarios de La Cábala y llevada a la fuerza a Munich, donde pretendían obligarla a engendrar con un Nephilim un nuevo híbrido de esta especie.

- ¡Dios! – farfulló Maddalena.

- La encontré recurriendo a esto. Espero que no me falle ahora.- dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho – En teoría, debería haber mejorado…

Había mejorado. Y de qué manera. La Luz se concentró en torno a él apenas empezó a invocar el Don. La vio como algo material, danzando a su alrededor, girando cada vez a mayor velocidad, y de pronto se encontró fuera de su cuerpo, convertido en otra partícula más de Luz. Aquel proceso no dolía, no pesaba, no agotaba, como había hecho anteriormente. Invocó el nombre y el rostro de Lara y se dejó llevar. Atravesó roca, fuego y carne, hasta llegar hasta ella.

Estaba inconsciente a causa de un brutal golpe en la cara que le había roto la nariz y la boca. Uno de los íncubos la arrastraba sin la menor consideración por una pierna. La ropa, y la piel, se le estaba desgarrando y desprendiendo a consecuencia de la fricción contra el suelo rocoso. Los otros íncubos se apresuraban atravesando el túnel, dirigidos por Moloch, quien impartía secas órdenes y les conminaba a darse prisa. La brutalidad de aquellos seres, pese a que ya la conocía de antemano, le golpeó frontalmente. Y la indignación por estar haciéndole eso a alguien que no estaba capacitado para defenderse de ellos.

_Está perdida._

La voz que dijo aquello, dulce y triste, lo turbó de tal modo que lo que estaba contemplando se desdibujó. Los íncubos y su maltrecha víctima desaparecieron de su visión, y la Luz se reorientó de nuevo hasta que apareció frente a él una figura alta, esbelta y delicada. Había algo familiar en ella, pese a que no había podido verla nunca en vida. Una dama alta, blanca, de largos cabellos rubios y expresión delicada en el rostro.

_Mi benefactor._

Llevaba un largo vestido blanco. Sonrió con dulzura al verle.

_¿Me recuerdas? Nos conocimos a través del tiempo y el espacio. Tú me ayudaste a ejecutar mi venganza. Con la muerte del último Nephilim, mi deshonra quedó reparada. Soy Loanna Von Skopf._

Sí, claro que la había reconocido. Quiso decírselo pero no podía hablar, en aquel momento no era más que una chispa más del enorme conjunto de la Luz. Loanna sonrió con paz beatífica y entonces argumentó con tristeza:

_Quisiera ayudarte, pero no se me permite intervenir. Nadie me impedirá, sin embargo, que te hable. Quiero decirte que Lara está ya perdida, y que no debes sentirte culpable por ello. Ella te siguió por propia voluntad, o más bien porque estaba dispuesto que ocurriría así. Hay manos muy poderosas que están manejando los hilos de vuestros destinos, y ya no sois dueños de vuestros actos. Manos poderosas y perversas, no humanas, y que por tanto son ajenas a vuestros sentimientos. Cada paso que dais, lo hacéis controlados, en realidad, como ha sido siempre. No puedes evitar la muerte de Lara, y es mejor que te resignes a ello, o tú también te perderás, mi benefactor._

En algún lugar indefinido, oyó un tenue gemido. Lara se estaba despertando. Se oyeron un par de golpes violentos, y la oyó gritar. Loanna se acercó. Estaba hermosa, libre de los pesares y miserias que la habían afligido en vida.

_¡No escuches! Sólo logrará hacerte daño. No soy un espíritu maligno que pretenda despistarte de tu objetivo. Tú me vengaste y ahora yo te devolveré el favor. No dejes que lo que sientes por ella se interponga ahora. Has sacrificado tu vista humana por contemplar la Luz como ningún mortal la contempló antes, y ello te ha dotado de un poder que aún eres incapaz de apreciar. Ahora eres tan poderoso como ellos. Puedes destruirlos. Pero si te dejas llevar por el dolor y la desesperación ante la tortura y muerte de tu compañera, todo habrá sido en vano, porque también tú morirás._

Le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Morir era más fácil que todo aquello. Ella, que oyó su pensamiento, volvió a sonreír.

_Moloch aún no sabe lo que ha hecho cuando te arrancó los ojos. Puedes aplastarlo a él, y a la híbrida Nephilim si quieres. Ya no son rivales para ti. ¡Oh, no tienen ni idea de en qué sitio te han puesto ahora! Y tú sabes lo que debes hacer. Hazlo, y olvida a Lara y a tu hijo… están perdidos. No dejes que su muerte te hunda, destruya tus fuerzas. Al contrario, usa esa rabia como arma contra tus enemigos. Derrótalos ahora, y acaba de una vez con esta guerra milenaria sin fin._

Y, ¿qué ocurriría si él era derrotado? ¿Si moría también?

Loanna sacudió su hermosa cabeza, agitando la melena rubia. Extendió los dedos y le rozó suavemente, en algún punto indeterminado de su etérea y luminosa forma.

_No temas a la Muerte. Sea lo que sea, te reunirá con Lara_.

(...)

Un golpe seco la sacó de su inconsciencia. Abrió los ojos y al principio no pudo distinguir nada. Pero de pronto, una forma borrosa, inmensa, fue tomando cuerpo frente a ella. O mejor dicho, encima de ella, porque estaba tendida de espaldas sobre una superficie dura y elevada, y lo que estaba viendo era una inmensa figura que llegaba hasta el lejanísimo techo de aquella estancia. Poco a poco las luces y sombras se fueron retirando y pudo enfocar qué era aquello. Se le heló la sangre al reconocerlo.

Jamás la había visto antes. Pero Kurtis había podido acceder a aquella visión hacía tiempo, tras el ataque del ectoplasma en el hotel de Siria. Y ahora la reconocía por su descripción.

Un inmenso trono, con una mujer desnuda sentada. Una estatua de piedra cuya majestuosidad rivalizaba con la de grandes ídolos que ella había llegado a ver durante sus exploraciones. La estatua llevaba una máscara de plata acoplada de una pieza, que reproducía el hermoso e inexpresivo semblante de una diosa griega. La escultura debía medir metros y metros de altura, y pesar miles de toneladas. Sin embargo, era de una manufactura tan delicada, hermosa y a la vez aterradora, que tan sólo le faltaba respirar y moverse.

- En efecto, tan sólo eso le falta, y pronto lo hará.- dijo una voz a su lado.

Giró el rostro. A los pies de la enorme estatua de Lilith (porque ahora ya era consciente de que aquélla era Lilith) estaba Betsabé, inmóvil y diáfana. Sostenía en una mano un cuenco que en el que se combustía una alargada llama azul. En la otra sujetaba el Cetro. Rápidamente Lara pudo captar que tenía los tres Fragmentos del Orbe ajustados en un cinturón en torno a los harapos que quedaban de su túnica, y a sus pies estaba el propio Orbe. Se mantenía totalmente inmóvil y casi parecía también una estatua.

El agudo dolor del brazo roto la sacó de sus elucubraciones. El retorcerse para mirar al otro lado casi le hizo perder el sentido. Notaba un dolor sordo en el rostro, la nariz la notaba como obstruida, tenía que respirar por la boca y cada inspiración era dolorosa.

Al otro lado del altar estaban Moloch y sus íncubos. Parecían estar esperando algo o a alguien, y el Príncipe parecía más que impaciente. Lara trató de moverse de nuevo, pero descubrió la habían engrillado de pies y manos, a lo que parecía… una especie de altar.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó. Trató de incorporarse, pero el latigazo doloroso del hueso partido la tumbó de nuevo - ¡Así no! ¡Dadme un arma y pelearé!

- No tienes elección.- sentenció una voz dolorida y cansada.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza. A unos pasos del altar, mirando en dirección a la Diosa, estaba el Sabio, sentado en una roca. Tenía una expresión desdichada en el rostro, y sostenía el _O __Onírikos Daimonion_ abierto sobre sus rodillas, mientras en la mano sostenía el instrumento para escribir. A cada lado tenía una mantícora, y cada una de ellas tenía su apéndice venenoso apuntando directamente a su cuello.

- ¡Marcus! – gritó Lara.

- Si el viejo intenta hacer el menor movimiento, es hombre muerto. – sentenció Moloch, satisfecho – Aunque, ¿qué podría hacer un saco de huesos como él?

Entre las risas crueles de los íncubos, su líder se acercó a Lara, las agarró por el cabello y le levantó la cabeza hasta acercar su oído a sus colmillos.

- Ha venido a escribir tu final, querida.- siseó – Vamos a tratar de inspirarle para que le quede algo bien trágico e impresionante, ¿te parece?

Marcus giró la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su pesar.

Lara observó unos instantes a su verdugo. Luego se relamió los labios ensangrentados, y le escupió en toda la cara. Él le soltó la cabeza bruscamente, que impactó contra la piedra.

- Estoy cansado de la arrogancia de esta miserable.- masculló el íncubo, girándose hacia Betsabé – Y voy a empezar a escarmentarla ya, te parezca bien o no.

La Nephilim alzó la vista, apesadumbrada. Se encontró con la mirada censuradora de Lara, que ni siquiera entonces le pidió ayuda. Betsabé musitó:

- Yo no era partidaria de causarte dolor, pero la mano ejecutora es él, y quiere hacerlo a su manera.

- ¡Vete al infierno!

_Ya estamos en él_, susurró ella en silencio, por toda respuesta.

(...)

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba en los brazos de Maddalena, pero ella no lo miraba, sino que escrutaba con el ceño fruncido un lugar indeterminado delante de ellos. Al notarlo moverse, ella murmuró por lo bajo:

- Es ese demonio de Giselle… ha tratado de acercarse cuando estabas indefenso, pero la he ahuyentado.

- Vamos.- dijo él, incorporándose.

Tenía todavía frente a sí la figura etérea, luminosa, de Loanna, que aguardaba paciente con las delicadas manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho. Tanto el vestido blanco que llevaba, como la larga cabellera rubia, resplandecían. Kurtis pensó que se parecía a una de esas doncellas élficas de los cuentos norteños.

_Ella no me puede ver_, dijo la dama señalando con los ojos a Maddalena, _pero es mejor así. Ya tiene bastante con lo suyo. Sígueme, te voy a guiar hasta el Trono de la Madre. Ella está pronta a despertar._

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó Maddalena, haciendo referencia a Giselle, cuyo rac-rac al arrastrar su cuerpo por el suelo se volvía a oír cerca.

- Supongo que no quedará más remedio que dejarla estar.

_Sabia respuesta_, sonrió Loanna, mientras se giraba y avanzaba hacia el interior del valle, _incluso ahora a Giselle le resta un papel por cumplir, para bien o para mal._

(...)

Al principio, presentó lucha, pese al agotamiento y el dolor. Pero era humana y sus fuerzas llegaron a un límite, y más allá de ese límite, estaba indefensa. Experimentó la amargura de la derrota y de la humillación como no la había conocido en toda su vida. Se preguntó cómo era posible que aquellos seres odiaran a un ser humano hasta tal punto. Le sorprendió averiguar que, después de todo, aquellos demonios no eran diferentes de un humano. Agredían, torturaban y violaban igual que lo haría el más cruel de los seres humanos. Por una parte, eso la decepcionó. Por otra, la consoló. No podían hacerle más que aquello. Y aunque el dolor de la humillación era aún más fuerte que el dolor físico, supo que se podía combatir como lo combatiría si su verdugo fuera humano, con dignidad, resignación, y la mayor indiferencia que pudiera darle aquel terrible estado. No ser más que un bulto inerme, cual muñeco de paja. No darles el gusto de que la oyeran quejarse. Tragar las lágrimas, morderse la lengua. No más orgullo, sólo dignidad.

Una zarpa se le hundió en la mandíbula y le alzó la cabeza con violencia, forzándola a mirar aquel rostro de pesadilla. Miles de luces danzaban ante sus ojos, como consecuencia del aturdimiento, pero distinguió perfectamente las facciones de su torturador:

_¿Ves, humana engreída? No eres diferente de cualquier otra escoria. Te habías creído especial, ¿verdad? Te habías creído fuerte. Pero ahora eres como los demás. Ahora eres como el más miserable. ¡Qué digo! Tú ahora envidias al más miserable, ¿verdad? Porque ese miserable va a vivir, y tú no._

Le soltó la cabeza y ésta impactó contra la piedra. El golpe la aturdió por completo. Pese a todo seguía oyendo esa voz, como un zumbido, pulular molestamente en sus oídos, y ahora le decía…

…_ni nada de lo que te has apropiado durante todos estos años. ¿Crees que puedes llegar a donde sea y decir: esto es mío? ¿Crees que puedes llevarte lo que te dé la gana sólo porque tú lo has encontrado? – soltó una carcajada- No, Lara Croft. Puede que lo hayas hecho hasta ahora... pero esta vez se acabó. Esta vez seré yo quien te someta a ti... mi Amazona._

¿De qué le sonaba aquella voz, aquellas palabras? Ya lo había oído antes. Sí, se lo había dicho él… hacía tiempo…

La nebulosa de sus ojos se despejó y vio inclinarse un rostro armonioso, de facciones regulares, pálido, un hombre rubio con unos fríos ojos azules. Le conocía, claro que sí.

- Karel.- alcanzó a murmurar a través de los labios hinchados.

Él sonrió con crueldad.

_He venido a ver tu final. Te ofrecí el mundo, pero me rechazaste y luego me desafiaste. Podrías haberlo tenido todo y ahora mira en lo que te has convertido. Eso es lo que te ha hecho el orgullo, Amazona, y desafiar a nuestra Alta Raza"_

Ella cerró los ojos.

- No eres real. Sólo un truco de Moloch. Estás muerto.

_Y tú, muy pronto, querida, lo estarás…_

Sacudió la cabeza. No concebía una sola fibra de su cuerpo que no le doliera, que no estuviera volviéndola loca. La sensación de aquellas zarpas manipulando su cuerpo, profanándolo, destrozándolo, era superior a cualquier pesar en el mundo.

- Ya basta. Me rindo. Matadme de una vez.

_¿Te rindes?_

- Este… maldito orgullo… es inútil. Matadme. Quiero acabar con esto.

_Tu amante viene hacia aquí. ¿No quieres verle? ¿Aliviar tu dolor antes de morir?_

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y giró el rostro.

- No me usaréis como cebo. Ya está. Habéis vencido. ¡Matadme ya! ¡Matadme!

La voz le subió hasta convertirse en un grito, pese a que ya casi no tenía fuerzas. Se contorsionó de un modo horrible y volvió a gritar:

- ¡Matadme!

_¡Lara!_

Abrió los ojos. Sobre ella se inclinaban dos figuras. ¿Qué era aquello, otro truco? ¿Otra tortura mental, añadida a la física?

_Lara… ¿nos conoces? ¿Sabes quiénes somos?_

Creía reconocer los rostros, pero daba la impresión de haberlos conocido siglos atrás. Uno era un anciano vestido de blanco, con anteojos y pinta de intelectual. El otro era una mujer de raza negra, vestida de colores y adornada con abalorios.

_Werner_, murmuró, sonriendo, y luego miró a la otra, _Putai, ¿es esto una ilusión?_

_Niña, no te rindas ahora_, dijo Von Croy, agarrándola del brazo sano. Su contacto era sorprendentemente real, pese a que sabía que estaba muerto, _¡No te rindas, estás cerca de la victoria!_

_¿Qué victoria?_, dijo ella, y soltó una amarga carcajada, _Tenías razón, Werner… el orgullo…_

_El orgullo te lo di yo, niña. Lo lamento._

_Hermana mía_, exclamó Putai, inclinándose sobre ella, _debes resistir un instante más. Eres la Amazona y todavía debes cumplir con tu misión, como ya hiciste una vez._

- No puedo, Putai… tenías razón tú también… yo no podía resistir esto… prefiero morir…

_¡Lara, invócales, ahora!_, gritó la beduina, _¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo!_

_Aguanta, hija, ya queda poco_, dijo Werner, y la soltó.

- Invocarles...

Las figuras de los seres amados se desvanecieron. Volvió a la realidad y al dolor. A través de la neblina que embotaba su mente, oyó claramente decir a Betsabé:

Es la hora.

(...)

Marcus contempló, hipnotizado, cómo el valioso tomo de la Sybilla resbalaba de sus rodillas y se estrellaba contra el suelo. Ya no importaba. El horror de lo que había visto superaba todo lo demás. Uno detrás de otro, o varios a la vez, como les vino en gana, aquellos seres abominables la habían torturado y violado diversas veces, tantas como habían querido. Él había perdido la cuenta. Sabía que ella, quizá, podría haber resistido la tortura, pero no la violación. Era vergonzoso, absolutamente vergonzoso. El colmo del sadismo y la abominación. Y ella lo había contemplado, sin hacer nada por impedirlo.

Y ahora ella, empuñando un Fragmento del Orbe en la mano, sin que le temblara el brazo, le había abierto el vientre en canal, cuando aún estaba viva, cuando todavía estaba gritando que la mataran, y le había extraído…

Se levantó, tembloroso, ignorando a las mantícoras que erizaron el lomo al verlo moverse. Tendió un brazo y gritó:

- ¡Yo te maldigo, Betsabé!

Ella se giró lentamente. Estaba totalmente ensangrentada. Los brazos, el pecho, el vientre, empapados de sangre. La sangre de Lara. En sus manos sostenía un pequeño bulto gelatinoso e informe, que llenó de horror y repulsión a Marcus.

- ¡Maldita seas! – volvió a gritar, fuera de sí - ¡Maldito el padre que te engendró y la madre que te trajo al mundo! ¡Maldita tu indiferencia y tu frialdad! ¡Maldita tu crueldad y tu negro corazón! ¡Maldita seas, Nephilim! ¡Que la Luz te dé largo castigo y muerte amarga, impía, por la atrocidad que has cometido!

La Nephilim no le oía. Lentamente, suavemente, se elevó, portando su macabro trofeo. Se elevó hasta el rostro de la inmensa Lilith y le presentó su ofrenda:

- Aquí tienes, Sagrada Madre, tal y como me habías pedido…

Marcus avanzó a trompicones hasta el ensangrentado altar. Ni los íncubos ni las mantícoras, ni el resto de demonios que, de repente, empezaban a congregarse, expectantes, en la sala, trataron de impedirlo, interesados como estaban en contemplar el ritual.

El anciano resbaló en los escalones salpicados de sangre y llegó torpemente al borde del altar. Miró el cuerpo destrozado y abierto de Lara, y se mesó los cabellos, desesperado, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba embadurnando con su sangre:

- ¡Ay, hija mía, te hemos fallado… perdóname, perdóname…!

- Mar…cus…

Al oír la vacilante, exangüe palabra, la miró y descubrió, horrorizado, que todavía estaba viva. El puñal ensangrentado aún estaba al pie del altar, donde Betsabé lo había dejado. Pero se sentía incapaz de rematarla. No, él no podía…

- Mar… cus…

Se inclinó sobre ella. Estaba próxima a la muerte. Tenía la piel gris y los labios cenicientos. Y él ni siquiera podía aliviarla.

Lara volvió a mover los labios.

- ¡Dime, hija! – exclamó Marcus, e inclinó el oído hasta pegarlo a su boca.

La voz salió débil y entrecortada.

- L… r…b…

- ¿Cómo? ¡No te entiendo, hija!

_¡Sagrada Luz, apiádate de ella, llévatela ya!_

- El… Or…b…

- ¡Hija, habla más claro, inténtalo!

El rostro de Lara se giró hacia la estatua de Lilith, y volvió a pronunciar aquel sonido silábico e incongruente. De pronto, Marcus captó qué era lo que estaba mirando.

- ¡El Orbe! ¡Quieres el Orbe!

Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente. Cada vez había más demonios, de distintas especies, como él nunca había llegado a ver, abarrotando la sala. Pero ninguno le miraba. Todos miraban hacia la Madre, pendientes de su despertar.

Corrió hacia los escalones y se hizo con el Orbe, que estaba depositado sobre uno de ellos. Luego regresó y lo acercó a Lara, pero ella ya no tenía fuerzas para alzar ningún brazo. Lo aproximó a sus labios, porque de pronto, como inspiración, acaba de comprender cuál era la última voluntad de Lara Croft.

Ella movió quedamente los labios, manchando el cristalino grabado de la esfera. Pero se detuvo dos veces, sin aliento. Se le descolgó la cabeza y los ojos le rodaron hacia arriba, quedándose en blanco.

- ¡Yo te ayudaré, hija, pero tienes que decirlo tú!

Deslizó su nervuda mano bajo la nuca de la mujer y le levantó la cabeza. Las últimas palabras le llegaron en un tenue susurro…

- Án… ge…les…

En las alturas, Betsabé acababa de abrir una brecha, a modo de boca, en la máscara de la Diosa, usando otro Fragmento del Orbe, que todo lo cortaba. Luego introdujo aquella sangrienta ofrenda en la boca de la estatua.

- o…íd… mi… voz…

Se hizo un completo silencio. Betsabé junto las manos y exclamó:

- ¡Despierta, Madre! ¡Vuelve a nosotros!

Lara tomó aliento por última vez.

- … ¡la… Amazona… os llama!

Un tremendo temblor empezó a sacudir los cimientos de la Vorágine. Al principio fue un tenue rumor, que aumentó monstruosamente a una velocidad de impacto. Grandes fragmentos de piedra cayeron del techo. Los demonios se contrajeron, aterrorizados. Sólo Betsabé permaneció impasible.

La máscara se fragmentó. Lentamente, un sinfín de grietas se extendió a la carrera sobre la superficie de la estatua., dejando resquicios de resplandor. La estatua entera se resintió y pareció vibrar, moverse, porque la criatura que había custodiado durante siglos, dormida en letargo, soñando con el día de la venganza, se había despertado.

Lilith regresaba.

- Luz Bendita… ¡hija, la han despertado!

Pero no podía oírle. La miró y lanzó un lamento. Temblando, reclinó suavemente su cabeza sobre la dura piedra y le cerró los ojos.

Había muerto.

(...)

**A mis queridos lectores;**

**sé que ahora mismo lo más probable es que me odiéis por lo que he escrito. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué autor de fanfics, en su sano juicio, mata a su heroína? El caso es que yo he decidido hacerlo así y hay quien en su momento le gustó y hay quien -y no le culpo- no le gustará.**

**Sólo puedo decir que la historia aún no ha terminado. Os pido que, pese al disgusto, la leáis hasta el final. Creo que os sorprenderá el resultado, aunque parezca que lo escrito es ya irreversible.**

**Besos y gracias por leerme.**


	50. Chapter 49: Seres de luz

**Capítulo 49: Seres de luz**

Lara ha muerto.

Lo dijo con voz mortecina, sin apenas mover los labios. Se había reclinado contra la pared de roca porque no podía más. Frente a él, Maddalena se retorció las manos y dijo:

¡Dios mío! No será verdad.

Kurtis alzó lentamente la cabeza. Tenía los labios amoratados. Junto con el rostro impregnado de sangre viva y seca, tenía un aspecto totalmente siniestro.

Ojalá no fuera verdad.- murmuró. – Sabía que le harían eso. Nada menos que eso.

_Así son las cosas, Guerrero_, dijo con tristeza Loanna, a quien sólo él podía ver, _A las mujeres que somos fuertes nos someten así. Demonios, humanos, la ironía reside en que, a la larga, todos son iguales. No desfallezcas ahora. Hiciste una promesa._

Le he fallado.- murmuró él de nuevo, con inexpresividad forzada – Quiero que sepas lo que le han hecho, Giulia, para que sepas lo que te espera. Ésta es la Senda Amarga.

¡No! – dijo Maddalena – Ya verás como todo va a salir bien. Saldremos de ésta.

Si la hubieran torturado tan sólo, no dudo que hubiera resistido. Era muy fuerte. Pero no estaba preparada para la humillación. La violaron como si fuera una muñeca de juguete. Luego, la abrieron en canal y le arrancaron…

¡Calla, por el amor de Dios! – la pelirroja se abalanzó y le tapó la boca - ¡Santa Virgen! ¡Estás ardiendo! Sin duda estás delirando. Estás herido, cansado, tienes fiebre… es normal, es normal. Debes descansar. Ya verás como todo se arregla, dejarás de ver fantasmas, de tener malas visiones, falsas visiones…

_Ya no hay tiempo para eso_, reflexionó Loanna, _Nada es más cruel que la realidad_.

No tenía fuerzas. Se derrumbó en el suelo, temblando. No tenía ya ojos para llorarla, pero la lloraba de todos modos con unos sollozos roncos nacidos de lo más profundo de su ser. Se llevó las manos al rostro destruido.

Le he fallado.- repitió obsesivamente, mientras la sangre seguía deslizándose entre las rendijas de los dedos – Sólo traté de protegerla, y he fracasado.

¡No es cierto!

_Sólo fracasarás si te quedas inactivo. ¡Levántate!_, la voz de Loanna era ahora severa, _¡No avergüences a tu compañera! Ella ha muerto por darte una oportunidad. ¡Lilith se ha alzado, alimentada con la sangre de tu hijo! Pero ni aún ahora estás solo. ¡Levántate, o fracasarás!_

Ánimo.- Maddalena le aferró las manos – No podemos quedarnos aquí. Hay que seguir adelante. Quizá estés equivocado y ella no esté…

Una luz brillante la cegó. Dio un grito de dolor y se tapó los ojos. Incluso Kurtis, que veía gracias al Don, captó aquella iriscente y poderosa claridad. Tres formas luminosas empezaron a tomar forma ante ellos. Loanna fue la primera en reaccionar. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

La luz fue difuminándose hasta dar forma a tres figuras altas y esbeltas, tres seres hechos de luz, alineados uno junto al otro. Sus cuerpos eran de hombre y estaban desnudos, pero unas enormes alas, luminosas también y casi transparentes, les brotaban de la espalda hasta sobresalirles por encima de la cabeza y extenderse ampliamente. Al principio no captaron sus rostros, que eran puras manchas de luz.

_Salve a vosotros, oh Venerables, oh Antiguo_s, saludó Loanna llevándose las manos a los labios y después a la frente.

Por fin podían verlos con claridad. Maddalena se desplomó de rodillas, temblorosa, boquiabierta, y hundió los dedos en el hombro de Kurtis.

Oh Dios mío, no puede ser verdad.

Eran tres ángeles, altos, espléndidos y sobrecogedores. Sus cuerpos, aunque desnudos, no presentaban el menor rastro de vello, pliegue o imperfección alguna, eran como estatuas de mármol, como antiguos dioses y héroes griegos de canónica perfección. Y aún así, resultaban distintos pese a lo similares que eral, pues el ángel del centro, daba impresión de fornido y poderoso, el de la derecha, ágil y vital, mientra que el de la izquierda tenía formas más suaves, como de adolescente. La belleza de sus rostros era sobrecogedora. Jamás habían contemplado hermosura semejante, ni la perfección de los rasgos de Betsabé era comparable con el esplendor de aquellos rostros y la fuerza de sus miradas.

Con el corazón palpitante, Maddalena advirtió que el ángel del centro empuñaba una espada de plata, el de la derecha, una vara como la que usaban los peregrinos, pero también de plata, y el de la izquierda simplemente sostenía con languidez una pluma y un pergamino que desenrollado casi tocaba el suelo. Fue éste ángel, de aspecto juvenil, quien tomó la palabra, usando una voz múltiple e indefinida, que era a la vez joven y vieja, de hombre y de mujer, y que sonaba como mil voces al unísono:

_Que la paz esté con vosotros, incluso en momentos como éste. También contigo, Giulia la siciliana, pese a los demonios que te atormentan. Recibiste una educación cristiana y por eso nos reconoces. En efecto, nosotros somos los Tres Arcángeles, siervos del Padre. Yo soy Gabriel, el Mensajero, y éstos son Miguel, el Guerrero, y Rafael, el Guía. Hemos acudido porque ella nos llamó al morir_.

… _al morir…_, repitió el eco de sus múltiples voces.

Kurtis alzó lentamente el rostro al oír aquello.

¿Os llamó Lara?

_Así es_, respondió Gabriel con dulzura, mirando tristemente al hombre, _Venimos en tu ayuda, Hijo de la Luz, porque la oscuridad es demasiado fuerte ahora y tus fuerzas flaquean._

… _flaquean…_

Miguel dio un paso adelante. Pese a su belleza, su expresión severa y el ceño fruncido le daban un aspecto terrible. Llevaba una larga cabellera rubia y los ojos claros como el agua de manantial. Alzó la espada de plata y tocó con su punta la barbilla de Kurtis, haciéndolo alzar la cabeza ciega. En su actitud había cierta agresividad y fascinante desdén. Maddalena le rodeó los hombros, protectora, asustada ante la actitud del ángel.

_No es más que un pobre mortal_, su voz, a diferencia de la de Gabriel, era una amalgama de voces profundas y potentes, _No tuvo fe en su corazón y tuvo que sacrificar su vista para poder ver de verdad. Es lamentable._

… _lamentable…_

Entonces intervino Rafael. Sus voces eran más didácticas y prosaicas:

_Los ojos del cuerpo nada valen, se ve con el corazón. Dinos, joven mortal, ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?_

… _nosotros…_

Kurtis farfulló:

Yo no quiero nada. Lara os llamó. Haced lo que ella quisiera.

Miguel retiró la espada, para alivio de Maddalena. Gabriel sonrió.

_Pero ella nos mandó a ti. Dijo que tú responderías, lo dijo con su último aliento. Ahora eres el que queda._

… _el que queda…_

En ese momento, la fascinada Maddalena extendió un brazo hacia el joven ángel y trató de tocarle la pierna, pero no notó nada, ni frío ni calor, ni roce alguno. Gabriel volvió a sonreír:

_Lo siento, pequeña Giulia, pero no somos corpóreos, no puedes tocarnos._

…_tocarnos…_

Kurtis respondió con acritud.

Lara ha muerto. Todo lo demás me trae sin cuidado. Vosotros sois ángeles. Sabréis qué hacer.

Miguel frunció el ceño.

_¿Y tú eres el que había de venir, el poderoso Guerrero de la Luz? Más bien eres un cobarde. La Gran Ramera acaba de despertar y tú sólo te lamentas y avergüenzas a tu compañera, que al menos tuvo valor hasta la muerte._

… _muerte…_

Loanna se adelantó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Kurtis, contacto que él sí podía notar aunque tampoco era corpórea.

_Oh Venerable, Santo Miguel, apiádate. Eres un ser divino y no conoces el dolor humano, ni los estragos que causa en nuestros débiles corazones. Os suplico que lo ayudéis, pues os lo pidió la Amazona, a quien ya atendisteis en el pasado, cuando invocó vuestro Oráculo._

Rafael se inclinó y escrutó el rostro de Kurtis. Luego sacudió la cabeza y murmuró:

_¡Lleva la muerte escrita en él!_

… _en él…_

Kurtis sonrió con amargura.

Bien, eso son buenas noticias.

_No hay tiempo que perder_, dictaminó Miguel, irguiéndose, _Hablaré con Samael._

… _Samael…_

El eco multitudinario retumbó arrastrando consigo el temido nombre. Maddalena vio estremecerse al joven Gabriel y clavar en su compañero sus atemorizados ojos.

_Hermano, el Padre no te ha dado autorización para ello._

… _para ello…_

_Debo hablar con él,_ la expresión de Miguel era resuelta, _No te preocupes, pequeño, ya le vencí una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo,_ y al decir esto aferró con fuerza el pomo de su espada. _Y si fracaso, que el Padre me castigue._

… _me castigue…_

No parecía que ser alguno en el universo pudiera castigar a aquella poderosa y esplendorosa criatura. Maddalena no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos, gruesas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Ahora un aura rojiza rodeaba a Miguel, quien alzó la espada y desplegó sus alas.

_Samael me escuchará._

…_escuchará…_

Una llamarada lo rodeó y al instante se había desvanecido. Rafael se acercó y dijo a Kurtis:

_Yo mismo te guiaré hacia el lugar donde murió tu compañera, donde la Diosa Impía está despertando. Sé fuerte y consuélate porque ella ya no sufre. Está en paz, yo mismo arrebaté su alma al desprenderse de su cuerpo de los demonios que querían agarrarla y arrastrarla a la negrura, y la he llevado hacia la Luz. Alégrate y lucha, porque si eres valiente la volverás a ver._

… _volverás a ver…_

Maddalena habría logrado salir de su fascinación y ahora se secaba las lágrimas.

¿Y ahora qué? - y temiendo haber sido irrespetuosa, añadió.- ¡Oh Santos, oh Venerables, oh Antiguos!

Gabriel sonrió, como si le divirtieran aquellos epítetos.

_Ahora, hacia delante, hacia cualquier final._

… _cualquier final..._

Rafael se irguió, extendió la vara, y la pared se abrió ante él, revelando un camino en la roca tenuemente iluminado por su cuerpo celestial. Magdalena ayudó a Kurtis a levantarse.

_Seguidme, es hora. Gabriel…_

_Lo sé, hermano. Ven, Loanna Von Skopf, ya has intervenido suficiente. Vuelve a tu merecido descanso. Volveré pronto_.

… _pronto..._; dijo su juvenil eco, y se desvaneció tras una llamarada azul, llevándose a la silenciosa y compungida Loanna con él.

Lentamente, Maddalena y Kurtis emprendieron el camino, siguiendo el aura luminosa de Rafael, hacia la inquieta oscuridad.

(...)

Miguel se posó suavemente en el suelo, plegó sus alas y oteó la negrura que le rodeaba. Luego gritó:

_¡Samael!_

… _Samael…_

No hizo falta que lo repitiera más allá de los ecos de sus voces. Un destello de luz se materializó frente a él, creció, se expandió y dio lugar a otro ser de luz.

_Qué honor. Mirad quién se digna a visitarme después de tanto tiempo._

… _tanto tiempo…_

El arcángel guerrero logró ocultar su sorpresa. El ser que había frente a él era tal y como lo recordaba, no había cambiado nada respecto a milenios atrás. Era el mismo que había derrotado y condenado a la eterna oscuridad.

_¿Qué ocurre, hermano?_, dijo Samael con sarcasmo, _¿Esperabas, acaso, verme con cuernos y rabo, tal y como creen los mortales que soy?_

_.. que soy…_

El arcángel Samael, que los mortales llamaban Satanás, se diferenciaba en muy poco al bello y espléndido Miguel. Era tan hermoso, alto y fornido como él, salvo que sus ojos, y su espesa cabellera, eran negros como el azabache.

_Si quieres, puedo adoptar esa forma. Las iglesias están repletas de imágenes de ti mismo pateándome a mí, un engendro horrible. Te sentirás más cómodo si no hay nadie rivalizando con tu poderío, ¿no es así, hermano?_

…_hermano…_

_Basta. No he venudo a ver trucos. Ese ser al que llamas tu compañera acaba de despertar._

… _de despertar…_

_En mi presencia, te dirigirás hacia mi esposa Lilith con el debido respeto"_

… _respeto…_

Las facciones armoniosas de Miguel se contrajeron. Manejó la espada con tanta velocidad que una milésima de segundo después la hoja rozaba la boca de Samael.

_Ten cuidado. Ya te clavé la espada en la boca una vez. Sólo el Padre merece respeto._

… _respeto…_

El otro sonrió calmadamente.

_Ah, Mi-ka-el_, siseó pronunciando su nombre en hebreo, _Qué poco cambiamos los ángeles. Millones de milenios y seguimos como al principio. Mientras perdemos el tiempo en estas bravuconerías, mi Esposa está despertando y está realmente furiosa. Decidida a vengarse de __la oscuridad a la que la arrojasteis junto a mí_.

… _junto a mí…_

_Debes detenerla, Samael._

…_Samael…_

_¿Cómo, es una orden?_

… _orden…_

_Si no lo haces será destruida. Y tú y tus demonios también._

…_también…_

_Nada ni nadie puede destruirnos, salvo el Padre, como bien sabes. Y Él no nos quiso destruir en el pasado. Imaginó un castigo peor, la larga agonía en esta negrura sin fin. Ver cómo mis hermanos ángeles se transformaban lentamente en repugnantes engendros mientras mi Esposa y yo permanecíamos incorruptibles. Sí, incluso Moloch fue una vez más hermoso que el tierno Gabriel, y mírale ahora. Se ha vuelto tan cruel como el más rastrero de los mortales. Nosotros somos creación del Padre, y esto es lo que nos ha hecho._

…_ha hecho…_

El arcángel guerrero tensó el puño sobre el pomo de su espada y serró sus níveos dientes:

_Como sigas blasfemando, te arranco la lengua, Samael._

_Samael…_

_Eres fiel siervo y buen luchador, Miguel, pero el inteligente soy yo. Me necesitas a mí y a mi lengua._

_.. lengua…_

_¿Detendrás pues a Lilith?_

…_Lilith…_

_Bajo una única condición_

…_condición…_

_¿Cómo osas poner condiciones?_

… _condiciones…"_

_Porque yo soy el osado, y tú el obediente. Envíale al Padre este mensaje que voy a transmitirte, y si acepta mis condiciones, la detendré. De lo contrario, dejaré que dé rienda suelta a su justa cólera._

…_cólera…_

_¿Pretendes negociar con el Padre? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?_

…_eres…_

Samael sonrió.

_El mismísimo diablo._

… _Diablo…_

(...)

_Hija mía…_

Su voz era como todas las voces de todas las mujeres del mundo al unísono. Grandiosa, terrible, dignísima. Betsabé hincó la rodilla en el suelo, temblorosa. La luz que surgía de la estatua rota la cegó. Cerró los ojos, estremecida.

_Te has portado bien, hija mía. Bienvenida a mi Reino. Dime ahora qué es lo que deseas y yo te lo concederé._

Estaba claro. Lo había decidido hacía mucho, pero en ese momento le falló la voz. Tembló, forzó de nuevo la foz y farfulló:

Destruye, Madre Bendita, el Orbe y los Fragmentos, para que ya nada pueda herirme o dañarme.

_Sea así_.


End file.
